Life Unexpected
by Alexandria M
Summary: Roman Reigns was a wrestler that made his life about having fun and partying. He had no responsibility and had all the freedom a single man could ask for. His life goal was to remain single and free. What happens when Roman gets unexpected news that will change his life forever? Will he be able to accept the change or Give up when it gets too tough?
1. The Fast Life

***Here is my new Roman Reigns story. I was trying to wait till I finished You Have My Whole Heart or at least Circumstance but I couldn't resist. I wanted to write it now. I hope that you enjoy it.***

***Contains sexual content***

"Hey, Roman," says my friend Dean as I zipper up my gym bag after throwing my wrestling gear into it. "I'm hitting the club down the street with a few of the other guys. Do you want to come with us?"

"Hell yeah," I say, "I'm always ready to go to the club," I say as I grab my gym bag and throw it over my shoulder. You could say that I live the fast life. I'm a single guy, no responsibilities and I am on the road almost every day of the year wrestling for the WWE and after a crazy show I like to let loose and find a couple women and have some fun. I am all about fun and partying. I'm only 29 so I have to live my life while I can.

"I figured you would," says Dean with a smile. "I heard this is the best club in Chicago."

"We'll find out," I say as we leave my locker room. We walk to the parking area and throw our bags into our rental car. "Who all is going with us?"

"You, me, Bo and Del Rio," he says. It is usually us four that go out after the shows. Our ex-friend Seth used to come too but now he's too good to hang out with us when he's hanging out with the boss. It's cool though more drinks and women for me.

"Awesome," I say as Dean drives us to the club down the street.

We pull up and it doesn't look like it's the best club in Chicago but it looks like it's packed. Looks can be deceiving so we give it a try. Dean parks the car and we walk up to the bouncer. He high fives us, asks for an autograph and then stamps our hand so we can get it. We walk in and the party is off the hook. The music is blaring and the lights are flashing. There are groups of people dancing out on the floor and groups of people hanging at the bar taking shots. We're escorted to the VIP section where we meet up with the other guys. They already have their drinks ordered and are already drinking. I take a seat and ask the waitress for a couple beers and some shots so we can do some shots. I flash a smile to her before she goes off to get our drinks. I watch out on the dance floor and check around the bar to see if there is anyone that catches my eye. I see a few candidate ladies. "See anything you like?" asks Dean.

"I'm looking at that girl over there in the dark blue or black halter dress," I say pointing to a girl wearing a dress that is either black or blue I can't tell from the distance. Her hair is red and it's hanging down to her shoulders. She's sitting at the bar having a drink by herself.

"Mr. Reigns," says the waitress taking my attention away from the red head at the bar.

"Call me Roman," I say with a smile as I take my beers and she lays down the shot glasses. "Take a shot with us.." I say as I look at her name tag, "Missy."

"I am not allowed to drink on the job," she says.

"Oh come on," I say. "It's just one shot. Your boss will never know besides I could buy this place in a heartbeat."

"All right," she says nervously as I hand her a shot glass filled with tequila.

"Relax, Missy," I say. "It's about fun tonight."

"FUN!" yell my friends as we all take a shot.

"See it wasn't so bad was it," I say to Missy.

"No, Mr. I mean Roman. I have to go," she says.

"Wait," I say as I grab her hand gently. "You see that girl down there at the bar with the red hair?"

"Yes," she says.

"Give her as many drinks as she wants," I say as I give her my credit card. "It's on me."

"All right," she says as she takes my credit card with her.

"You're opening a tab for someone you don't even know?" asks Bo.

"It's what I do," I say, "besides money is nothing. I got enough." I have been able to bring in a pretty decent income over the last few years of my wrestling career. The more popular I got the more merchandise I sold and the more I sold the more money I got. It wasn't a big deal. I watch Missy as she walks over to the bar tender to tell him that I opened a tab for the red head. They both look up to me and I wave. I watch as the bar tender gives a drink to the girl in the dress. She tries to turn it away at first but he points up to me. She looks up at me and flashes me a smile. She is absolutely beautiful. I smile back at her before she turns away to drink her drink. I watch her a little while longer before I decide to go down to her. "Watch me work my Reigns charm," I say with a smile as I take a swig of my beer before walking down to the bar. I walk over to her and say, "Is anyone sitting here?" I point to the empty seat next to her.

"No," she says with a smile. "Thanks for the drinks."

"No problem," I say as I take a seat. "I'm Roman. Nice to meet you. What's your name?"

"Emma," she says. "Nice to meet you too."

"So what are you doing here all alone tonight or is your boyfriend joining you?"

"No boyfriend," she says with a smile. "We just broke up yesterday."

"That sucks. He's an idiot."

"You don't even know him," she says.

"Any guy that breaks up with a woman like you is an idiot."

"You're just saying that," she says as she blushes.

"No I mean it," I say. "You're beautiful. Any man that lets you go is a fool."

"Thank-you," she says as she blushes some more. "And what about you? Where's your girlfriend?"

"I don't have a girlfriend," I say. "My life is complicated. I can't do the girlfriend thing. I am away too much and it's not worth the drama."

"I see," she says.

"I'm all about having fun," I say. "You look like you could use some fun."

"I'm good," she says.

"Come on. Let's go dance," I say. She shakes her head no. "Please," I say.

"All right," she says with a smile. "You have some pretty eyes."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile. "So do you," I say as I look into her green eyes. "So let's go dance."

"Okay," she says as she gets up off of the stool. She follows me out onto the floor. The music is blaring so loud but I can't make out the words to the song. She puts her back to me and I start grinding on her from behind. My hands wandering all over her body as they find her waist. I hold onto her waist as I grind against her and she grinds back. She turns around to face me after a while and wraps her arms around my neck. I continue to grind on her and getting closer to her as my breath is on her neck. I softly kiss her neck as we dance. The club has gotten a lot hotter and our dancing has gotten hotter. She reaches up and kisses my lips. I kiss her back and my tongue enters her mouth meeting hers. We share a long passionate kiss before she breaks it. "Come back to my apartment with me," she says. "If you want to."

"I want to," I say with a smile.

"Good," she says with a smile. I wave to my friends as we leave the dance floor. We grab a couple drinks before we head to her place. As we ride in the cab we can't keep our hands off of each other. My lips against hers and my tongue entangling with hers. My hands wander up her dress and find her breasts. I massage them as I feel her hands reach my pants. Her hand slides into my pants and she grabs my manhood and starts to gently rub it. I am ready to take her in the back of the cab as I grow hard from her soft touches. I feel her lips smile as she feels my hardness in her hands. The cab pulls up to her building. We fix ourselves up before we get out of the cab. I pay the cabbie and tell him to keep the tip before following Emma into her building. She leads me to her front door where I kiss her once more. She struggles to find the key and once she finds it she rushes to open the door. She shuts the door behind us and locks it before throwing her purse onto the floor. She kisses my lips again and presses her body up against mine as she leads me to her bedroom. She leads me over to her bed and I lay her down onto the bed. I quickly remove my shirt as she slips out of her dress. Her body is as beautiful as she is. I unbutton my pants and quickly kick them off before I lay my body on top of hers kissing her lips and then trailing soft kisses down her body. She moans out as I kiss her. I stand up to remove my boxers freeing my erection. "I don't have a condom," she says.

"It's okay," I say. "I do. I am always prepared." I never go to any club or bar without a condom with the thought in mind of bringing home or going to a woman's home. I don't want children and I don't want any diseases. It's always better to be safe than not. I pull a condom out of my pants pocket, rip open the foil and put it on. I spread her legs and lay my body on top of hers and enter her slowly. She gasps as I enter her. "I'm sorry," I say before I start to move. She moans out as I pick up my pace and make my movements harder. I continue having sex with her until I can't resist the urge anymore and release myself. I grunt out in pleasure as I fill the condom. As I finish I remove myself from her and kiss her lips gently. I stand up and remove the condom. I tie it and throw it in the trashcan in her bathroom.

I walk back into her bedroom and grab my boxers to put on before I grab my pants. "Are you leaving already?" she asks.

"I probably should," I say. "I have a show tomorrow night and I need to get a work out in in the morning."

"I can give you another workout," she says with a smile.

"No. I have to go lift and what not. If I'm ever in Chicago again I will give you a call. What's your number?"

She pulls a piece of paper out of her nightstand and grabs a pen. She scribbles down her name and her phone number. She hands it to me and says, "call me any time. I had a good night with you."

"I had a good night too," I say with a smile as I grab my shirt to put back on. "If I'm in Chicago again I'll give you a call."

"All right," she says with a smile. "Are you sure you don't want to stay here tonight?"

"No I'm going to get a cab and go back to my hotel. I need to get some sleep and if I stay here I won't sleep."

"That's the point."

"I need my sleep," I say. "I will call you some time," I say. "Bye."

"Bye," she says as she watches me walk out of her bedroom. I feel bad for leaving like that but I don't want anyone to get attached to me or anyone getting the wrong idea. I have my life set and planned the way I like it. I don't need anything or any distractions keeping me from what I want to do with my life. You can call me an asshole if you want but it is what it is. I have a life plan and none of it includes girlfriends, wives, children or whatever people do in committed relationships. I like the life I live without all that. I'm free to do what I want.

The cold crisp Chicago air hits me as I wait outside for a cab. It finally pulls up and I climb inside. I tell the cabbie which hotel to take me to and he starts off down the road. I get back to my hotel room exhausted and ready to go to sleep. I toss Emma's number into the trashcan in my hotel room because the chances of me remembering her next time I am in town are pretty slim. I change out of my pants and my shirt into a pair of sweatpants and get into bed. I do feel bad for the way I treated Emma but it had to be done that way. Maybe if I ever try to settle down in life I might be able to find her again but I'm not counting on it. I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

The next morning I am woken up by loud banging on my door. I figure it is Dean with my stuff or Dean wanting me to go to the gym with him so I moan as I get out of bed. I stretch as the cool sun shines in the window. I yawn on my way to the door. "I'm coming!" I say as the banging continues. I unlock the door and open it. Instead of seeing Dean standing at my door I see a little girl that is dressed in a purple bubble jacket, a matching purple hat with her curly dark brown hair hanging down. She is wearing purple gloves and has on a pair of blue jeans. She is holding some type of doll in one arm and holding onto a suitcase with the other. She looks up at me with dark brown eyes; dark brown eyes I have seen before. "Can I help you?" I ask confused. I have no idea why there is a little girl standing at my door.

"Are you Roman Reigns?" she asks.

"I am," I say. "Do you want an autograph?"

"No," she says looking at me.

"Then how can I help you? Are you lost?"

"No I'm not lost at all," she says looking at me.

"Okay," I say as I suddenly feel awkward standing at my door without a shirt on in front of a child that is no older than 8 years old. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Maybe," she says.

"Okay," I say as I grab my jacket to put on over me. "Do I know you?"

"No."

"Do you know me?"

"No," she says.

"Didn't your mom ever tell you not to knock on a stranger's door?"

"My mom is dead," she says.

I feel like a jerk and say, "I'm sorry. I didn't know but didn't anyone ever teach you it's not safe to knock on a stranger's door?"

"You're not a stranger," she says.

"But you don't know me."

"Yeah but you're not a stranger," she says looking at me with her big brown eyes, "you're my dad." My heart stops at the words.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review. And is it a keeper or no? And how is Roman going to react to this news? **


	2. Am I being Punked?

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter! They were greatly appreciated and thank-you for the follows, the favorites and the alerts! You guys are absolutely amazing. Thank-you***

I stand trying to get my heart to start beating as she continues to look at me with her eyes. I know I have seen those eyes before and I know at one point I was in love with those eyes. I catch my breath and my heart starts its rhythm once again and I say, "I don't have a daughter. I don't have children."

"That you know of," she says. "Can I come in?" she asks as she walks into my hotel room.

"I don't think that's a good idea," I say as I look out into the hallway to see if I see any type of grown up with this child. "Oh, you're already in," I say as she walks over to the couch in my hotel room. She lays her doll down on the couch and places her suitcase up against the couch. She slips out of her gloves, unzips her jacket and takes it off exposing a purple shirt. She takes her hat off exposing her dark brown curly hair. She lays them down on the couch. "And besides I'm not from Chicago there is no way you're my daughter," I say.

"Neither am I," she says. "I'm from Pensacola, Florida. I was born there. My mom moved here a couple years ago."

"Oh," I say. I still don't think it's possible that she's my daughter there is no way. I am from Pensacola also but there is no way I had a baby with anyone from there that I remember. I shut the hotel room door and say, "isn't there anyone here with you? Don't you have an adult with you or something?"

"No," she says. "I came here by myself. Besides that lady from the children's home will NEVER know I'm missing. Do you have anything to eat? I'm starving."

"I can order room service," I say as I pick up the phone. "Pancakes sound good to you?"

"Blueberry," she says with a smile.

"I like Blueberry pancakes too," I say with a smile as I order us some blueberry pancakes, fruit and some orange juice. I hang up the phone and say, "what's your name?"

"Skylar," she says, "but everyone calls me Sky."

"Okay," I say. "That's pretty."

"Thank-you," she says.

"But I know you're not my daughter," I say. "What is your mother's name?"

"Jennifer Thomas," she says.

My heart sinks lower in my chest as the name Jennifer Thomas has been thrown out into the air. "Is this a joke?" I ask. "Am I being punked or something?"

"No this isn't a joke," says Sky. "You are my dad."

"Impossible," I say. "I haven't seen Jenn for 8 years. There is no way. How old are you?"

"7 but I'll be 8 in September," she says. It's now January so that is about 8 or 9 months away. If she is my daughter Jenn never told me about her; she never even told me she was pregnant. Jenn was my one and only girlfriend. She was the only girl that I have ever loved. We were together all through college and then we broke up shortly after. I'm still not sure why we broke up I guess we just grew apart but I am still not convinced that Sky is my child. She looks nothing like me; not at all. "If you don't believe me I have my birth certificate."

"All right," I say, "let me see it."

"Okay," she says as she gets into her suitcase. She pulls out a folder and opens it. "Here you go, Roman," she says handing me the piece of paper.

I read over it, "Skylar Thomas-Reigns," I say out loud. "Born September 9, 2006." That would place us together in December 2005 and I remember it well but there is no way I got her pregnant that night. She was on the pill. "Mother Jennifer Rose Thomas and Father Roman Reigns. How do I know this is real?"

"Because the state of Florida gave it to her. See the seal?" she asks. I see the seal and nod my head. "Still don't believe me? Here is a picture of you and my mom together," she says showing me a picture of Jenn and me when we were about 21 years old. I was so in love with her and she was in love with me. I still wish I knew what happened. I smile as I look at the picture and remember us together. "See," she says.

"I don't know. Anyone can fake a birth certificate or have this picture. I'm not sure you're my daughter."

"You know it's true," she says as room service knocks on the door. I let them in and they wheel our food in before leaving after I tip them. "I'm starving!" she says as she rushes over to the food. She eats as if she hasn't eaten in weeks. "This is so good," she says with her mouth full.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth. Sky, you said you're from a children's home do they know you left?"

"No idea," she says between bites. "They won't even know I'm gone."

"I'm going to need to call them," I say. "And don't you have any family to stay with?"

"No," she says. "And don't call them. They'll take me back and I'll have to go back to that horrible place. I'm always getting picked on and yelled at. I don't want to go back. Don't make me go back."

"I can't keep you," I say, "that would be kidnapping."

"It isn't kidnapping when you're the father."

"I'm not your father," I say once more. I don't know if I'm trying to convince her or me. I'm torn because there is a possibility that I could be her father but there's also a chance this is some trick to get money from me. Either way it doesn't matter to me because I'm not a father nor will I ever be. She will go back to her children's home and I'll go back to Florida like nothing ever happened. "How did you find me anyway?" I ask.

"It's really easy to google Roman Reigns and see you pop up in the results. I've been looking for you for a couple months now. When I saw you were in Chicago I knew it was time to find you. I want to be with my dad."

"But I'm not your dad," I say, "and how did you get here and how did you know what hotel I was staying at?"

"I know how to take cabs," she says, "and I read about the hotel all the WWE people were staying in. That's how I found you."

"When did your mom die?" I ask.

"5 months ago," she says as she takes a drink of her orange juice.

"How?"

"Cancer," she says. "So let me ask you some questions."

"Okay," I say, "and then it's back to the children's home."

"No," she says, "I'm not going back."

"We'll see," I say. "So ask your questions."

"Why did you leave my mom?"

"I didn't leave her. She left me," I say. "We grew apart."

"So you never knew about me?"

"I still don't know about you," I say. "I have no proof that you're my daughter. Anyone can just put my name down on a birth certificate and say I'm the dad. There is no proof."

"You don't feel it in your heart?" she asks.

"No," I say, "I don't" but there is something inside me that makes me feel connected to her. I don't know if it's because it could be true that she is my daughter or if it's because she is Jenn's daughter. "Any more questions?"

"If you knew about me would you have been my dad?" she asks.

"I don't know," I say. "Don't they feed you in that children's home?"

"Sometimes but I have been looking for you for days. I didn't eat."

"Oh," I say. "Well, eat up because I have to get you back to the children's home," I say as my phone rings. I answer it when I see that it's Dean. "Hey, Dean."

"Are you coming to the gym this morning?"

"I can't," I say looking at Sky. "I'm kind of busy this morning."

"Is it a lady?"

"Sort of. I'll talk to you about it at the arena. I have to go."

"Okay," he says, "I'll let you get back to your date.'

"It's not a date," I say. "Bye, Dean."

"Bye," he says before we hang up our phones.

"Can I go to work with you tonight?"

"No," I say, "I just told you you're going back to the children's home."

"Please don't make me go back there. It's so dirty and the lady is so mean. The kids are mean too. Please don't make me go back. I don't want to go back."

"You're going back," I say. I'm trying to be firm with her as I'm still holding the birth certificate in my hand. This has to be some type of sick joke. NO way am I that child's father. I can't be. Jenn would have told me at least I think she would have told me.

When Sky finishes her breakfast that I don't participate in because I lost my appetite I tell her to put on her jacket and her gloves. I tell her to get her stuff together because we're going back to the children's home but she throws a major fit. She starts jumping and screaming that she is never going back. She is begging me not to send her back there. I can't do it. It's just not in me to send her back. I'll figure something out in the next couple days but right now she's staying with me. This should be lovely because I have never dealt with kids before let alone a 7 year old girl. I really don't know what to say to her so we pretty much sit in silence most of the morning before we leave to go to the arena.

"Wow," she says as we pull up to the backstage area of the arena and she sees all the buses. "This is cool."

"Yeah," I say as we get out of the cab. I pay the cabbie as he helps get Sky's things out of his trunk. "Come on," I say as she walks with me holding her doll and wheeling her suitcase. Security stops us as we enter the door. "It's okay. She's with me," I say because they won't let her in without her backstage pass.

"Make sure she gets a pass," says Steve the security guard.

"I will," I say as he lets us walk into the arena. We walk through the hallways. There are superstars hanging out talking but as Sky and I walk passed them I can feel their eyes on me and hear their whispers. I try to ignore it but I can't. "She's just a little girl!" I snap as they turn their attention back to their conversations.

"Why are you so mad?" she asks.

"I'm not mad," I say, "I'm just, I don't know," I say. I can't describe how I feel as we run into the Bella Twins. "Hey," I say.

"Hey," says Brie with a smile.

"Hey," says Nikki as she looks down at Sky. "And who is this pretty girl?"

"She's a friend," I say.

"My name is Skylar," she says pushing ahead of me. "But everyone calls me Sky."

"Nice to meet you, Sky," she says with a smile. "She's so cute."

"Thank-you," says Sky with a smile and that's when I see it. I see my smile on her face. I see my mouth on her. I see my lips. It isn't possible. I have to be imagining this.

"Roman, she looks like you," says Nikki, "who is this?"

"A friend," I say.

"I am his daughter," she says proudly.

"Oh really?" asks Nikki. "I didn't know you had a daughter."

"I don't," I say. "Come on, Sky we have to go. Bye, Ladies."

"Bye," they say together as Sky and I take off down the hall to my locker room that I share with Dean.

I walk into the locker room first to make sure Dean isn't undressed before I bring Sky into the room with me. "Sit down," I say pointing to a bench in the locker room.

"Okay," she says. "I don't know why you're so cranky." She takes a seat on the bench and pulls out a brush to brush her doll's hair.

"Roman," says Dean as he walks over to me.

"Hey," I say.

"Who is your guest?" he asks.

"Her name is Sky," I say.

"And where did she come from?"

"I don't know. She says she's my daughter."

"I didn't know you had a kid," he says.

"Yeah neither did I until she came knocking on my hotel room door today. I don't think it's possible."

"I don't know, Roman. She does have your mouth and your skin tone. I think she may be your daughter. I thought you didn't do the kid thing."

"It's a long story," I say. "I was in love once and then we broke up."

"Is her mom the woman you were love with?"

"Yes," I mumble. "She is."

"Well, then," he says, "maybe she is."

"Why wouldn't she tell me? We were together for 4 years. Why didn't she tell me even if we weren't together?"

"I can't answer that because I have no idea. Are you sure it's not just a prank that someone is pulling to get some money?"

"I don't know," I say. "She says her mom is dead."

"Maybe she is," says Dean. "My suggestion get a DNA test before you commit to anything."

"I'm not committing to anything," I say. "I am taking her back to Florida and finding Jennifer's family and giving her back to them. I'm not father material even if I am her father I can't be."

"You might have to learn," says Dean as he looks at Sky. "Does the time add up?"

"Yes," I mumble again.

"Well," he says. "You might be a daddy. Who knew?"

"What am I supposed to do with her tonight?"

"I don't know," says Dean. "Take care of her. I'm not a father. I don't know how to be one."

"Neither do I," I say as I look at Sky. She looks over at us and smiles. She waves at us and I wave back. "But she is cute."

"She is," says Dean, "She looks like you." I wish he would stop telling me that looks can be deceiving. Even if I am her father I don't know what to do with her. I don't know how to love let alone how to be a dad. It will be best if I send her back to Jennifer's family and I go my own way. Maybe a DNA test isn't even necessary. I don't have to know the truth and still be able to go my own way but deep down I have to know. My life was so much easier 24 hours ago, now everything is different; it's difficult.

***A/N: So what did you think? Does Roman believe that he is Sky's father but is in denial about it? And he seems so rude but is it because his life has changed so quickly or because the only woman he ever loved possibly kept the biggest secret of his life from him? And do you believe what happened with Jennifer could be why Roman is the way he is now? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	3. Out of My Element

***Thank-you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. they are greatly appreciated thank-you so much. Also thank-you to those that alerted, favorited and followed the story. **

I am stretching myself out for my match and mentally preparing myself when I feel a little tug on my black vest. "Roman," I hear Sky's tiny voice. "I'm bored. Is there something I can do?"

"Play with your doll," I say as I try to remain focused on my match.

"I don't want to play with her anymore. I'm bored. I brushed her hair a million times. I need something to do."

"Don't you have any books or something in that suitcase of yours?"

"I don't want to read a book. I want to play. Will you play with me?"

"Sky, I'm trying to get ready for my match tonight. I can't be distracted by playing. I need to focus," I say.

"But I'm bored," she says whining. "I need something to do."

I can't take any more of the whining so I get up and walk over to my bag. I unlock my I-Phone and take it over to her. "Don't touch anything else just play games. Don't call anyone, don't text anyone just play games that's it," I say handing her my phone.

"This is really cool," she says as she swipes the screen to find a game to play. "Can I have one."

"No," I say as I go back to preparing for my match.

The phone keeps her quiet for a while and I'm able to get my mind set on my match once again but just as I'm fully focused she says, "Who are all these women?" she asks.

"Friends," I say. "And didn't I tell you to just play games nothing else?"

"Yeah," she says, "you have a lot of women friends; Charlotte, Brittany, Lexy, Natalia, Rachel," she continues on and I roll my eyes. "And there's a lot more. Who are they?"

"I told you they are my friends. Give me back my phone if you're not going to play games."

"Sorry," she says. "I'll play a game."

"Okay," I say as I once again try to get back into focus for my match.

By the time my match arrives I have lost all focus and concentration. Sky got bored again 15 minutes after she started to play a game and wanted to do something else. Then she wanted to eat so I had to take her to catering to get her some chicken to eat. Then she was bored again and then she started to ask 20 questions. My concentration and focus were completely gone. Not something that I wanted to happen when I was wrestling against Mark Henry. My lack of concentration and focus shows through the match as I am worried about Sky and what she's getting into backstage as I am out in the ring wrestling. My mind is totally focused on her instead of Mark Henry. I'm starting to botch moves and make mistakes. Mark Henry doesn't look happy as I continue to do this. I see the ref signal for us to end the match as soon as possible. I do my spear and get the count on Henry 1, 2,3 but not before he cusses in my ear about my poor performance. I would cuss at myself too and of course I am because I can do so much better and I am so much better than this match. I just didn't have my head in it tonight. It was the worst performance of my life. I am embarrassed by it. I am walking to the back after our match when Henry comes up to me. "What the hell was that out there? You were botching left and right."

"I know," I say. "I'm sorry. It's just I've had a bad morning, leading into a bad day which led into a bad night which made me have a bad match. I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"I hope not," he says. "Roman, you're one of the best in this business but tonight you looked like a rookie out there. I thought I was wrestling a rookie. Whatever it is that made you that way get rid of it or it will ruin your entire career."

"If only it were that simple," I say knowing that it's not as easy as it sounds. It's going to be a long, long time before I get passed all the events of this day. I'm just ready to go back to my hotel room and go to sleep. I want to sleep the entire day off and hopefully it's all a bad dream and Sky won't be there in the morning. I walk back into my locker room and Sky is sitting on the bench shaking her head at me. "What?" I ask as I walk over to get my things to take a shower.

"That was a bad match," she says, "A really bad match."

"Tell me about it," I say. "I'm taking a shower and then we're leaving so be ready to go."

"All right," she says, "you don't have to be so grumpy."

"I'm not being grumpy," I say. "I'm just tired." I walk into the bathroom and turn on the shower. I remove my wrestling gear and climb into the shower. The hot water hitting my skin is a relief. It is relaxing and for a half hour I forget about Sky and Jennifer. I am just enjoying the hot comfortable shower.

Later that night Sky and I are back at my hotel room. I normally would be out with my friends having a good time but tonight I have to stay with Sky. It has been a late night for her but she's still wide awake. As soon as we got back to the hotel room she put her pajamas on but wasn't ready for bed. I still had no idea where she was going to sleep. I was not comfortable with her sleeping in bed with me. I'm still not comfortable with the idea that I could have a daughter to be honest. "Roman," she says to me as I'm on my phone reading through tweets on Twitter.

"Yes," I say.

"Can you read me a story? I am ready to go to bed. But I can't sleep unless you read me a story."

"Do I have to?" I ask.

"Yes," she says. "It helps me go to sleep."

"Fine," I say with irritation in my voice. I have never met such a needy child in my life. She always needed to have my attention on her if it wasn't she was whining. "Do you have a book because I don't know any kids stories," I say.

"Yes," she says as she gets into her suitcase. She pulls out a pink book with princesses on it. "Here you go. I like hearing Cinderella."

"Cinderella?" I ask. "You want me to read you Cinderella?"

"It's that or Frozen," she says.

"What's Frozen?" I ask. I have no idea what she's talking about. I'm surprised I know who Cinderella is.

"Frozen is a movie about the snow queen. It's the best movie in the world and I like the book. Do you want to read it to me?"

"I'll read Cinderella," I say as she gets into my bed with me. I sigh and open the book to Cinderella's story. She cuddles up next to me. I wrap my arm around her shoulder holding the book so she can see the picture as I read. "Once Upon a Time," I begin reading to her. I read the entire story of Cinderella from the beginning where she is with her evil stepmother and evil stepsisters to the part the prince finds her with the glass slipper. "And they lived happily ever after," I say as I close the book. She doesn't make a sound and I look down at her to see her sound asleep as she's leaning against my bare chest. I lay the book down on the night stand beside me and carefully move her without waking her up. I decide she can keep the bed for the night and I will sleep on the couch. I lay her down gently and cover her up with the blanket. She looks so peaceful as she sleeps. She is a beautiful little girl and she does sleep like her mother used to. I remember watching Jenn sleep many nights when we were together. She was so beautiful when she slept just like Sky. I smile as I walk over to get her doll. I hand her the doll and she squeezes it without opening her eyes. "Goodnight," I say.

"Goodnight," I hear her say before I turn off the light. I walk over to the couch and lay down on it. It is amazing how much your life can change in one day. I'm not sure if the change is going to stay but for right now I am taking care of Sky. I can't let her go back to the Children's home. I have to find her family in Florida and give her back to them. I let my thoughts take over me and I soon fall asleep.

The next morning I wake up to Sky standing over me. The first thing I see are her dark brown eyes looking at me and her smiling at me. "Good morning," she says with a smile.

"Good morning," I say as I sit up. I am in so much pain; I am way too large to sleep on a small couch. I stretch myself out and yawn. "What time is it?"

"6:30," she says.

"In the morning?"

"Yes, Silly, 6:30 in the morning. It's time to wake up!"

"It's so early. Don't you ever sleep?"

"Yes but never passed 6:30. I need some breakfast! I'm hungry."

"All right," I say as I get up. I call room service to order her some pancakes. I don't remember the last time I have been up this early. It was probably when I was still in school. I am never awake before 10 in the morning especially the day after a show.

"So what are we doing today?" she asks.

"Going to Florida," I say.

"What's in Florida?"

"My house and your family," I say. "I'm going to find your family and give you to them."

"Good luck with that," she says looking at me, "they don't like me."

"I'm sure they like you," I say.

"Yeah? Why do you think my mom and I moved to Chicago and why do you think I'm living in a children's home and not with family? Because they don't want me. They don't like me."

"That's a pretty horrible thing to say," I say. It does hurt me hearing a 7 year old tell me that her family doesn't want her. What kind of people are they? And then I think about myself. I am possibly the girl's father and I don't want her. I guess I'm no better.

"I'm used to it," she says.

"But I'm sure it's not true," I say.

"It is," she says. "Do you mind if I play some music?"

"Music on what?" I ask.

"My tablet," she says as she pulls it out of her suitcase.

"You have a tablet?"

"Um yeah," she says. "My mom got it for me before she got sick."

"Oh," I say. "I don't mind go ahead."

"Cool," she says as she turns on her tablet. "I listen to this song EVERYDAY!" she says as she starts playing some song that I have heard many of the guys with kids talking about in the locker room. Something from that movie Frozen. I am apparently the only person in the world that hasn't seen it or heard the song. She starts to sing with the song, "Don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal don't feel don't let them knoooow! Well now they knooow! Let it Go! Let it Go! Can't hold it back anymore. Let it Go! Let it Go! Turn away and slam the door! I don't care what they're going to say. Let the storm rage on; the cold never bothered me anyway." She sings the song the whole way through knowing it word for word. She belts the song out like she's some professional singer. I smile as she hits the notes the singer is hitting. She has a good singing voice; one she inherited from her mother no doubt. Jenn was an awesome singer and had dreams of being a professional singer. "The Cold never bothered me anyway," she says as she finishes the song. I smile and clap for her. "Thanks," she says with a smile as she puts the next song on pause.

"Where did you learn to sing like that?" I ask.

"My mom taught me she was a music teacher," she says. "She taught me how to play the piano and she was teaching me how to play the cello also but then she got sick. She loved music."

"Well, she did a good job," I say. "You are a great singer."

"Thanks," she says with a smile.

She makes me think of Jenn when I look at her. She is the spitting image of her and that voice brings back so many memories. I used to sit and listen to Jenn sing for hours whether it was in church or just for fun. I loved hearing her voice. And then hearing her play the piano was amazing. She was one of those musical prodigies. I am not surprised that she was a music teacher nor am I surprised that Sky is a singer that can play the piano and was learning the cello. "So other than singing and playing the piano what else do you do?" I want to see if she does anything else her mom used to do.

"I play soccer. I love soccer," she says, "but music will always be my life. My mom talks to me through music."

"Your mom played soccer if I remember correctly," I say.

"Yeah," she says. "She did."

"That's cool," I say with a smile. Something inside me is warming up to Sky. I don't know if it's talking about her mother or just knowing how much she is like her mother but I am warming up to her. "I can't sing or play the piano to save my life."

"I can teach you to play the piano if you let me."

"I have no time to play the piano," I say.

"Do you have time to be a dad because I really need a dad. I really need my father."

"Sky," I say as there is a knock on the door. "Hold on," I say as I answer the door. I allow room service to bring in her pancakes and tip the woman before she leaves. She flashes me a smile on the way out.

"What were you saying?" she asks.

"Nothing," I say. "Just eat your breakfast. We have to get ready to go to the airport."

"All right," she says as she eats.

Her question about me being a father and having the time to do it really burns me inside. I don't have time for family. I probably haven't seen my family in months because I'm so busy. I used to be a big family guy, I used to have hopes of getting married and having a child but then wrestling happened and my life changed. I have no desire for any of it. I don't have time for any of it. It kind of hurts thinking about it because Sky seems like a great kid but I have no time for her. When she finishes eating she gets dressed and asks me to do her hair. I am completely out of my element when it comes to her long curly brown hair. Her hair has to come to the middle of her back but I'm sure it's longer when it's straight. I comb through it which is a nightmare. She cries as I comb through it as I hit every tangle imaginable. I attempt to pull it up in a ponytail but I can't do it because her hair is too thick and curly. It reminds me of my own hair but my hair isn't as thick or curly. I make her settle for me to just let it hang down someone somewhere will have to fix it somehow. As I finish up her hair I get myself ready and then we head off to the airport to go to Pensacola, Florida.

***A/N: So what did you think? Roman seems to be warming up to Sky but then he stops. Why do you think that is? Also why was he warming up to her was it because of her mom or because she is like her mother in so many ways? And what do you think is going to happen when they get to Florida? Will he find Sky's family? Will he take Sky to see his own family? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	4. Freaking out

***Thank-you so much for all the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. YOu guys are so awesome! Also thank-you to those that favorited the story. **

We arrived in Pensacola later that afternoon after a 7 hour flight. Sky is exhausted and I'm exhausted. I grab our things from the baggage claim and hail a taxi. I try to remember where Jenn's parents lived but I'm drawing a blank. "Sky, do you know where your mom's parents live?"

"In Pensacola," she says.

"That's helpful; I know that but where?"

"I think on Lincoln court," she says, "I don't know why you want to know. They don't want me. I told you that."

"We're going to go visit them," I say. I hope that they do want her so I can give them their granddaughter that way she is out of the children's home and I'm out of having to take care of her. My house is not kid friendly at all.

"Big mistake, Roman," she says as we sit in the back of the taxi. I give them the street and they want an address but I can't give it to them. "Just drive us to Lincoln Court we will find our way from there," I say.

"All right," says the cabbie as he pulls out of the airport. Sky and I sit quietly as we drive to Lincoln Court. I am nervous to see Jenn's parents after so many years. The last time I saw them I was getting ready to go play football. I'm sure they probably hate me after everything I put Jenn through. We reach Lincoln Court and the cabbie says, "where am I going?"

"Sky?" I ask. "Which one is their house?"

"The big one on the corner," she says pointing to the biggest house on the block. As it is my view I start to remember the house well. Jenn and I had some good times in that house and by good times I mean GOOD times. I remember going to holiday celebrations and birthday celebrations at their house. I remember house sitting with Jenn while her parents were away on one of their luxurious trips to the Caribbean or to Europe. Jenn has been on my mind since Sky showed up at my hotel room. I just can't get her; or us out of my mind. I was so in love with her; I am still in love with her. The cabbie pulls into the driveway of their home and Sky and I get out. I ask the cabbie to wait while I drop Sky off. I get Sky's suitcase out of the trunk and we walk up to the front door. "Roman, this isn't going to go well," she says with the proper grammatical skills. I'm starting to see that she has inherited her mother's intelligence.

"It's going to be okay," I say as I knock on the front door.

We wait a few minutes before a woman answers the door; she is identical to Jenn and I know it's her mom. "Roman," she says as she looks at me. "What are you doing here? I thought you were off playing football."

"Football didn't work out for me," I say. "I found something in Chicago that I thought you might want."

"Skylar," she says looking at Sky.

"Sky," she says correcting her. "Hi, Grandma."

"Roman," she says. "Why did you bring her here? I told Jennifer I didn't want anything to do with her and nothing to do with Skylar. You two shouldn't be here."

"She's your granddaughter," I say.

"Roman, Jennifer, my husband and I had a huge fight a few years ago. We didn't agree with Jennifer's decision to keep Skylar nor did we agree with her decision to become a teacher. She was supposed to be a musician. We spent years preparing her to play in the orchestra and then she got pregnant by you. You had left her and we tried to get her to put Skylar up for adoption but she wasn't having it. She ruined her life keeping her. We couldn't agree with the decision so we disowned her. And you ruined her life and just walked away like it was no big deal."

"I didn't walk away," I say, "I had no idea she was pregnant when we broke up. I didn't even know there was a child until she showed up at my hotel room yesterday morning. I had no idea. If I had known I wouldn't have left."

"It doesn't matter, Roman," she says. "When she got pregnant she gave up her dreams of being in the orchestra to be a mother. It was a stupid decision. Where is she now?"

"She's dead," says Sky. "She got sick and she died."

"I'm sorry," says Mrs. Thomas but without any sympathy. She doesn't treat Skylar like she's family at all. IT's like Skylar is a stranger to her that she could care less about. I feel bad for Skylar instantly even I have more compassion than her grandmother.

"I was wondering if you could take care of her. She was living in some children's home in Chicago and I live a busy life so I can't take care of her. I was wondering if you would be able to take care of her and raise her. Once I get a paternity test done on her and she comes back mine I will give you all the money you need to raise her."

"I have money," she says, "we have money we don't need your money."

"Well, are you going to take her?" I ask.

"No, Roman, I'm sorry. Please don't come back here," she says before shutting the door in my face.

"Well," I say.

"Told you," she says. "Looks like I'm staying with you a little longer."

"I guess," I say as I sigh as we walk to the car. I give the cabbie my address and he starts to drive us to my private residence in Pensacola. "I'm sorry, Sky."

"It's okay," she says sadly. My heart does hurt for her. I feel really bad for her. It must feel like no one wants her. I can't imagine how much that hurts for a 7 year old.

"No it's not," I say. "I'm sorry."

"Okay," she says as she shrugs her shoulders and looks out the cab window. She remains silent the rest of the ride to my house. I'm still trying not to get attached to her but it's hard when you see her grandmother just turn her away like she did. She needs someone that CAN be there for her and someone that will love her. I'm not that person. The cabbie pulls into my gated residence and Sky's eyes light up when she sees my house. "THIS is your house?"

"Yes," I say with a smile.

"This is like a mansion," she says.

"Not quite," I say, "but it is a big house."

"It sure is," she says as we get out of the car. I pay the cabbie before we get our things out of the car. She stands in awe as we walk to the front door. "It is SO big! I can't believe you live here."

"This is nothing," I say as I open my front door. She walks in and her mouth falls open as she looks around. "What is the matter?"

"Nothing," she says, "this is just a really pretty house."

"Do you want a tour?" I ask.

"Sure," she says as she leaves her suitcase next to mine at the front door. She carries her doll with us as we start to walk through the house.

I take her on a tour to the kitchen, the dining room, my office where I keep my computer. I show her my movie room which doesn't have any kid movies but it's a movie room. I show her the living room and then take her upstairs. I show her all 5 bedrooms of my house including my bedroom. I'm still not sure why I have such a big house for just me but I like it even though it is lonely. I just throw a party when I get lonely. I take her through my bedroom, out of the door and down the balcony steps to the backyard where there is an in-ground pool. "And this is my pool," I say. "What do you think?"

"I think it is the most awesome house I have ever seen!"

"I guess it is pretty awesome," I say with a smile as we walk back into the house.

"But you never have kids here do you?"

"Not usually," I say. "I'm not a kid type of guy."

"I know," she says as we are in the kitchen. "I think you need more kid things here."

"I don't," I say.

"But what about me?" she asks.

"We haven't gotten that far yet," I say. "I don't know about you yet. When I find out if you're my daughter or not we will think about what we're going to do right now we're going to leave it as is."

"I am your daughter," she says to me. "I don't know why you don't believe me."

"It's not that I don't believe you," I say, "it's just I am a famous guy. I want to make sure I'm not being played by anyone to get money."

"You're not," she says.

"I just want to make sure," I say but I'm still not sure what is going to happen if I find out I am a father. There is no way my schedule or job will allow me to be a father nor do I have the experience. Also I am not ready to give up my life for a child. "Do you want to go on a trip?"

"Sure," she says. "Where?"

"To visit my parents," I say.

"Sure," she says.

"All right," I say, "let's go. And Sky, you don't need that heavy jacket here in Florida. It's like 70 degrees outside. Do you have any summer clothes to wear?"

"Um no I live in Chicago," she says.

"We'll have to get you something eventually but first let's go to my parents' house."

"Okay," she says as we walk out the door. I take her to my Range Rover and open the front door for her. "I can't sit in the front. I have to sit in the back."

"Oh yeah," I say as I open the back seat door. "Get in."

"No booster?" she asks.

"You're 7," I say.

"I still need to be in a booster seat till I'm 8," she says.

"Well, I don't have a booster seat you're going to need to sit on the seat for now."

"All right," she says as she climbs into my car. She buckles herself in and I get into the driver's seat. "Are your parents going to like me?" she asks as we back out of the driveway.

"Yes," I say, "my mom and dad are the nicest people you'll ever meet."

"Okay," she says as we drive down the road to my parents' house. I'm not sure how this is going to go I haven't seen or talked to my parents in months but I don't know what else to do or who else to go to.

We arrive at my parents' house a few minutes later and I pull into their driveway. We get out of the car and walk to the front door. I'm nervous as I stand on the porch waiting for one of them to answer the door. My mom finally comes to the door. "Roman," she says, "I'm surprised to see you."

"Hey, Mom," I say with a smile before she hugs me.

"What brings you here?" she asks as she breaks the hug and looks at Sky standing next to me. "And who is this beautiful girl?"

"Well, that's why I'm here," I say. "Can we come in?"

"Yes," she says. "Your father isn't here right now. What's going on? I haven't talked to you or seen you in months. How is work?"

"Busy," I say. "I really need to talk to you. I don't know who else to talk to."

"All right," she says. "What's going on?"

"Well, I got a surprise yesterday morning," I say pointing to Sky. "Sky came to my door yesterday telling me she's my daughter."

"Oh my," she says. "Is she?"

"I don't know. I have to take a paternity test to find out but I don't know what to do with her. I never had a kid before. I don't know what to do with kids. I can't be a father," I say as Sky is off playing with my parents' dog.

"Well," says my mom. "It's going to be a lot of work and I don't know how you plan to wrestle if she is your daughter. I mean being a parent is a lot of work. Where is her mother? Are you sure they aren't after money?"

"I thought that at first but I don't think they are. She's Jenn's daughter," I say.

"Jenn? The girl you were dating before you went to play football?"

"Yes," I say. "That Jenn. She says that's her mother and she has a birth certificate with my name on it as her father."

"Wow," she says, "and where is Jenn now?"

"That's the thing. She passed away a few months ago because she had cancer. Sky just showed up at my hotel room yesterday telling me I was her father. I'm still in shock. I tried taking her to Jenn's parents but they don't want her. I don't know what to do with her. She has to go to school right? I don't know what kind of food she eats. I don't know what type of toys she plays with. I don't even know who she is. I don't know what to do, Mom. I'm freaking out here. I have never had a kid in my life. I'm not sure what I'm doing. I've just been giving her chicken and pancakes. I can't even do her hair. I don't know what kind of clothes she is supposed to wear. I don't know how to give her a bath. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I need help, Mom. I don't know what happened. I don't know why Jenn never told me. I don't know. I'm really freaking out over here," I say and for the first time since Sky has shown up at my door I am showing the fear outside of my body.

"Roman, calm down," she says. "Everything is going to be all right before worrying about all that stuff worry about taking a paternity test first. When the results come back then you'll know the truth. Then go from there and you will figure it out. Right now just take baby steps, relax and don't lose your mind. Take it easy."

"I don't know how I'm supposed to take it easy. My house isn't made for a kid. I'm not made for a kid. Can she stay here?"

"No, Roman, she can't stay here. You're going to take care of her until you get the results of your test."

"Then what? What if she's not my child? What am I supposed to do with her?"

"Send her back to where she came from."

"And if she is?"

"IF she is," she says looking at Sky petting the dog and laughing as it rolls on its back to have her rub its stomach. "You're going to need to learn how to be a father."

"I can't give up my life," I say.

"And the truth is, Roman. You might have to whether you can or can't. If she is your daughter your life is going to change and there is nothing you can do about it."

***A/N: So what did you think? Who feels that Roman is hurt more by the fact Jenn never told him she was pregnant?If she had do you think everything would have been different for them? And we are finally seeing Roman's fear at the thought of being a father. Do you think it's his fear that's pushing him away from Sky because it seems like one moment he feels for her and then the next he talks about how he can't do it? Also how do you think Sky feels with everyone trying to push her away? She seems to be fine or used to it. You have to feel sorry for her. And who agrees with Roman's mom that he needs to relax and take it one step at a time? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	5. Me Time

***Thank-you once again for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. You guys are so awesome and thank-you to those that favorited and alerted this story.***

A couple days have passed since Sky showed up at my door. It's been a crazy couple of days and I have taken a couple weeks off of work due to a family emergency. I don't want to drag her on the road with me and my parents won't watch her so I'm stuck taking care of her till I get the results of the paternity test we took the other day. I am taking her to the grocery store today to pick out the food she wants and the food she eats because I'm stuck on what to buy for her. The last few days we have gone out for breakfast, lunch and dinner. I am so sick of having pizza or tacos or whatever we have been eating. I can't keep putting that crap into my body. I can't keep giving her that stuff either. Then I have to find someone to take her shopping because the poor girl doesn't have any summer type clothes and it has been in the high 70's low 80's the last couple weeks and she's running around in sweatpants. It's the least I could do for her. Then there is the hair. I have no idea what to do with her hair as we are sitting in the living room while she's waiting for me to do something with it. "I don't know what you want me to do, Sky," I say after I have combed it out.

"Braid it please," she says.

"I don't know how to braid," I say.

"Please try," she says. "Please."

"Okay," I say as I take her hair into my hands. I have never braided before so I'm sure this will turn out well. I don't even know how to begin so I just take two parts of her hair and start twisting them together. I finish and put a ponytail holder at the bottom to hold it but it doesn't look like a braid I have seen before. "Done," I say.

"Thank-you," she says as she stands up to look at it. "That's not a braid."

"It's the best that I can do. I'm going to find someone to do your hair and I might have to learn how to do it. No promises," I say. "Let's go to the grocery store."

"Okay," she says before grabbing her doll; Anastasia. We walk out to the car and I put her in the backseat I did buy her a booster seat to sit in because of the law but that's the only thing I have bought for her.

When we get to the grocery store I grab us a cart and start to push it into the door as Sky gets onto the end of the cart while I push it. At least I know she's not wandering off this way. "So what kind of fruit do you like to eat?" I ask as I start to push the cart to the produce section.

"Bananas, apples, oranges, grapes," she says. "Blueberries but no strawberries I'm allergic to them."

"Me too," I say as I start to pick out the fruit that she asked for. I place them in the cart and then get her some vegetables like carrots to snack on. "So do you eat chicken? How about pork? And Beef?"

"I guess," she says as I throw some chicken, pork and beef into the cart to make us some type of dinner in the future. I walk through the aisles of the store as she talks to me but I'm only half listening. I have learned she LOVES to talk all the time. She jumps off the cart in the cereal aisle and grabs some Fruity Pebbles, Cocoa Puffs and Lucky Charms off the shelf and throws them into the cart. "They are my favorite."

"Okay," I say as she grabs two packs of chocolate chip cookies and tosses them into the cart. "Are you sure you want those?"

"Yes," she says. "I love chocolate chip cookies my mom and I used to make them all the time. I miss them."

"Okay," I say as we head to the juice aisle. She grabs kool-aide mixes tosses them into the cart along with boxes of kool-aid jammers and then some bottled juice. "That's a lot of juice."

"I'm thirsty," she says as my cell phone rings. I grab it out of my back pocket and see that it's my friend Cynthia. "Who is it?"

"It's a friend," I say with a smile as I answer the phone. "Hi, Cynthia," I say as we walk through the store.

"Hey, Baby," she says in her Spanish accent. "What are you doing?" she asks as I watch Sky throw bread into the cart followed by popsicles and some ice cream. I put the ice-cream back into the freezer.

"Hey, Gorgeous," I say with a smile as Sky looks at me. "I'm at the grocery store doing some shopping. What are you doing?"

"I miss you," she says as we walk through the dairy aisle. I grab some organic milk off the shelf and Sky makes a face before I grab her regular milk and chocolate milk. She smiles at me and I smile back.

"I miss you too."

"What are you doing tonight? Do you want to hang out?" she asks as I grab eggs off the shelf followed by cheese and yogurt.

"Um," I say as we walk up the chip aisle, "I don't know. I would like to but I don't know if I can. Something has come up and I don't know if I'm going to be free tonight."

"Oh, Baby, please. I need to see you. I can come over to your house tonight."

"Yeah, I don't know, Cynthia," I say as I look at Sky who keeps looking at me as I talk. She doesn't look happy.

"Please, Baby," she says and I can see her making a pouty face at me as she begs to come over. I do have a rule that there are no women in the house while Sky is there. I have to think of a way to get her out so that I can bring Cynthia over and have some time for me.

"I will see what I can do and I will call you back. Okay, Baby?"

"Okay," she says and I can hear her smile through the phone. "Call me back."

"I will," I say as I hang up the phone.

"Who is Cynthia?" asks Sky as I push the cart to the checkout lane.

"A friend," I say looking for an available line.

"A girlfriend?" she asks as I turn into an empty lane. I start to put the stuff up on the belt ignoring her question as she helps me. "Is she a girlfriend?"

"I don't have a girlfriend," I say. "I don't have girlfriends."

"Then who is she?" she asks as I smile at the female cashier. "Roman, who is Cynthia?" she asks snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I told you a friend," I say as the cart has been emptied and I stand in front of the blonde haired cashier. I read her name on her name tag. "How are you today, Cheryl?" I ask with a smile.

"I'm good," she says smiling back at me. Sky starts to tap her foot as the cashier and I talk. "Is this your daughter?" she asks.

"She's a friend," I say. "I'm just taking care of her for a couple days."

"Oh," she says. "Because she looks a lot like you."

"No," I say, "she's not my daughter." And Sky clears her throat. I give her a look and she frowns at me. "So any boyfriends?"

"No," she says.

"Nice," I say. "Let me give you my phone number. You can call me any time."

"Okay," she says with a smile as Sky pushes the cart into my leg.

"Ouch," I say as I rub my leg before writing my number down for Cheryl. She is beautiful. I can't not give her my phone number.

"Ooops, Sorry," says Sky flashing me a smile and that's when I see it. I see it right there my own smile being flashed to me. That is the first time I have seen myself in her.

"It's okay," I say as I hand Cheryl my number.

"Thank-you," she says with a smile before putting it in her pocket. She continues to ring us out as I put our bags into the cart. I pay the bill and we leave the store but not before I flash Cheryl a smile and give her a wink.

"You are unbelievable," says Sky as we are putting everything into the trunk of my car. "Do you talk to all those women like that? And does Cynthia know you give other girls your phone number?"

"Yes," I say, "I do talk to all these women like that and of course Cynthia knows. She doesn't care."

"That's weird," she says helping me put the groceries into the trunk.

"How would you like to have a sleepover tonight?"

"I don't know," she says, "at your house?"

"No at my cousin's house. He has a little girl the same age as you named Jada I think you two will be best friends and you can have a lot of fun and then I can have some fun."

"Fun with Cynthia?" she asks.

"Yeah," I say. "How about it?"

"I don't know those people."

"You don't know me," I say.

"You're my father," she says as I shut the trunk. "So you're not a stranger."

"Well, I think you need to have a sleepover with Jada."

"No, Roman," she says.

"Yes, Skylar."

"This is so not fair," she says as she gets into the car.

After I take her home we put the groceries away and I pack her a bag of clothes for her to spend the night with my cousin's daughter Jada since his wife Trinity is taking her shopping for some new clothes. Sky fights me the whole time because she doesn't want to spend the night with Trinity and Jada. I ignore her and smile inside when Trinity and Jada arrive at the house to pick her up. "Hello," I say as I let them into the house. "Hi, Jada."

"Hi," says Jada as she looks at me as she holds Trinity's hand.

"Thank-you so much for doing this for me," I say as I hand Trinity my credit card. "I don't know where to take her shopping or even what to buy her."

"You're welcome," she says with a smile. "And she's spending the night with Jada and I?"

"Yes," I say.

"Okay," she says as Sky comes to the door with her bag and her pathetic braid that I did in her hair.

"Trinity, this is Sky."

"Hi," says Sky.

"Hi," says Trinity with a smile. "It's nice to meet you. And this is Jada."

"Hi," says Sky sadly. "Roman, do I have to?"

"It's just for the night," I say. "Trinity will bring you back in the morning."

"I don't want to," she says.

"It's going to be a lot of fun," says Jada. "We can dance and we can watch Frozen. We can play games. It will be a lot of fun."

"I don't dance," says Sky. "Do you have a piano?"

"No," says Jada.

"Oh," says Sky.

"Come on," says Trinity. "Cheer up we will have a lot of fun."

"Okay," says Sky so sadly that it hurts me. "Bye, Roman."

"Bye," I say with a smile as Trinity takes Sky's hand. I mouth thank-you to her and as soon as they are out the door I breathe a sigh of relief. I call Cynthia to come over so that I can spend some adult time with her. I run upstairs to take a shower and then get dressed in a black wife beater and a pair of jeans. I brush my hair into a bun and brush my teeth. I head downstairs to get out a bottle of wine to enjoy with Cynthia when she arrives. I am excited when the doorbell rings. I hurry to the door and answer it. I see Cynthia standing there in a black dress and her long black hair tied up into a tight bun. "Hey," I say with a smile.

"Hey," she says as she walks into the house. I greet her with a kiss. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," I say with a smile. "I have some wine for us."

"Good," she says as she makes herself comfortable in the living room while I go to get the wine. I bring it to the living room in two glasses and take a seat beside her. I hand her a glass. "Thank-you," she says.

"You're welcome," I say as I wrap my arm around her shoulder. "You're so beautiful. Very beautiful."

"Thank-you," she says with a smile before taking a sip of her wine.

"Come here," I say as I pull her in for a kiss before putting my wine down on the table. I help her put her wine down before I go back to kissing her again. Things are heating up as she straddles herself onto my lap and my hands slide up her dress. I feel her hands in my hair freeing my hair from the bun. I lay her down on the couch before taking my shirt off. As I unbuckle my belt the doorbell rings. "Damn it," I say as she sits up. I try to ignore it, lay her back down and start to kiss her again but the bell keeps ringing. "I have to get that," I say as I stand up and buckle up my belt. I grab my shirt and put it on. "I'll be right back," I say as I head to the door. "I'm coming," I yell as they keep ringing the bell.

I open the door to see Trinity standing there with Jada and Sky holding two bags of clothes. "I'm sorry," says Trinity. "Sky told me she wasn't feeling well. She says she has a stomach ache."

"I think she's fine."

"No, Roman, it hurts," she says holding onto her stomach. "I don't think I can spend the night with Jada and Trinity."

"Of course not," I say as I hear Cynthia coming to the door.

"Who is this?" asks Cynthia as she looks at Sky.

"Who are you?" asks Sky.

"Cynthia," she says with a smile. "Who are you?"

"I'm Roman's daughter; Sky," she says with a smile.

"You have a daughter?" asks Cynthia.

"No, I don't have a daughter," I say as I look at Sky. "She's just staying for a couple days." Sky shakes her head and crosses her arms. "Sky, you're not feeling well so go upstairs and go to bed."

"But I don't want to," she says.

"But you're sick."

"I think I'm feeling better now," she says.

"I'm going to go," says Trinity. "Come on, Jada. Maybe another time."

"Maybe," I say as Cynthia looks at me as Trinity hands me my credit card before taking Jada's hand to leave. Sky comes into the door pushing past Cynthia. "Hey," I say.

"Sorry," she says as she runs off.

"I think I need to leave," said Cynthia. "Call me when she leaves."

"But," I say.

"You're too busy right now. Bye, Roman."

"Bye," I say feeling defeated as Cynthia leaves. I shut the door and walk into the living room. "This is ridiculous!" I say as Sky is sitting on the couch. "You're not sick you just wanted to come home so that you could ruin my day and night with Cynthia."

"You'll thank me for that later. She's not the woman for you. She just wants your money."

"No she doesn't," I say.

Sky laughs and says, "you're worried about me wanting your money but that girl is so fake it isn't funny. I thought you would like someone better than that."

"I did at one time," I say, "but that doesn't give you the right to act this way and fake sick. I do deserve to have a life too. I just wanted to have fun," I say as my cell phone rings. "Hold on," I say as I answer the phone. I'm not sure why I'm so upset with Sky she's just a kid. "Hello," I say into the phone.

"Is this Roman Reigns?" asks the woman on the other end.

"This is he," I say.

"This is Sarah calling from the diagnostics clinic. We have the results of your paternity test."

"Okay," I say as my heart starts to race and my palms start to sweat.

"When it comes to Skylar Thomas-Reigns; Roman Reigns you are her father. The test was a 99.9% match. Skylar is your daughter." I drop the phone out of my hand.

***A/N: So what did you think? Sky is onto Roman's B.S. when it comes to women and she tries to talk sense into him. Do you agree with her that it's weird and that it's not right? Also she manages to see right through Cynthia and told Roman she thought he would like someone better than her. His reply "I did at one time." Who do you think he's talking about there? And who can't wait to hear the story of Roman and Jenn? The truth is out and Roman is Sky's father. What do you think will happen now and how do you think Roman and Sky are going to react to this news? Please review and thank-you for reading. *I always enjoy reading your answers***


	6. I Can't

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. Also thank you to those that favorited and alerted this story. YOu guys are great.**

***When I started writing this chapter I had it set in mind where I was taking it but in the middle I decided to take it a different way and it turned out better than I ever planned it would. I hope that you enjoy it***

I let the phone fall to the ground in shock of the news I was just given. The living room suddenly got really hot and I start to sweat. I feel dizzy as if I am going to faint. "Roman," says Skylar. "Are you okay?" I want to answer her but the words don't come to my mouth. She gets up and hands me the phone. I put the phone up to my ear to hear the woman saying my name.

"Wh-wh-what did you say?" I ask. I want to make sure that I heard her correctly that I am Skylar's father.

"When it comes to Skylar Thomas-Reigns; you are her father. The results came back 99.9%. Congratulations, Mr. Reigns," she says to me and I feel as if I am about to have a panic attack or something. "Are you okay, Mr. Reigns?"

"Yes," I say as I wipe the sweat from my forehead. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," she says before I turn my phone off and throw it down onto the couch.

I stand and look at Skylar; and I mean really look at her. I take in all of her features. I look at her dark curly brown hair that is now up in a bun, then I look at her dark chocolate brown eyes that are so big and beautiful like her mother's, her small button nose, her pink pouty lips, her dimples; she definitely has my mouth I can't deny it any longer. Her caramel colored skin and I see her looking back at me. Her eyes are full of question. "What?" she asks.

"Nothing," I say.

"Who was on the phone?"

"No one," I say. I'm not ready to tell her the news. I wasn't even ready to hear that news. Everything is going to change now. My whole life is disrupted. I have no idea what I'm going to do with a 7 year old girl. I don't know how to be a dad; I'm not even sure I want to be a dad. I have no idea what is going to happen now. "Would you like to go visit my mom and dad?" I ask.

"Don't you want to see the clothes Trinity and I got?" she asks.

"Not right now," I say, "later."

"Okay but can I at least put on something cooler? It's really hot outside," she asks.

"Go ahead," I say, "and when do you plan to take a bath? You haven't taken one since you showed up at my door."

"I will tonight," she says before she gets up and heads upstairs to change into a new outfit.

"And just so you know we're not done with our conversation, Skylar."

"Okay," she says as she makes her way to the top of the stairs. I sit down on the couch and put my head on my hands. This just can't be real. I do not have a daughter. The test has to be wrong. About 10 minutes later she comes downstairs and enters the living while my hands are still covering my head. "Roman, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I say as I look up at her wearing hot pink tank top and a pair of white shorts with a pink headband with a big flower on it with matching flip flops. "You look pretty," I say.

"Thank-you," she says flashing me a smile. "Why are we going to your parents' house?"

"For a visit," I say as I get up off the couch. "Let's go," I say. She walks in front of me and I follow behind her. We get into my car and we head to my parents' house. I don't even tell them I'm coming. I'm just showing up. They are the only ones that I feel I can talk to. I feel all kinds of emotions inside of me as I drive. I'm upset and confused mainly. I'm upset because Jennifer never even told me she was pregnant and she never even tried to tell me. Then I just want to know if she had no desire to tell me she was pregnant why would she put my name on the birth certificate and why would she give Sky my last name hyphenated with hers. It just didn't make sense to me. If she didn't want me to be part of her life then why would she give her my last name? Maybe she had the idea of telling me but maybe not. The only person that knows that answer is Jennifer and well, she's not here to tell me why.

I knock on the door waiting for someone to answer as Sky stands next to me. My mom opens the door. "Roman, two times this week. What do we owe this pleasure?"

"I have to talk to you," I say as Sky and I walk into the house. "Sky, why don't you go play in the living room with the dog while I talk to my parents?"

"Okay," she says as she makes her way to the living room to find the dog.

"Where's dad?"

"In the kitchen. What's going on?" she asks as we walk to the kitchen where I see my dad sitting at the table eating dinner.

"It's crazy," I say. "Hey, Pops."

"Hey, Son," he says as my mom and I take a seat.

"Roman is here to talk to us," she says. "Go ahead, Roman."

"All right," I say nervously. "You know how you told me to get that paternity test done on Sky?"

"Yes."

"Well, I just got the results."

"And?" asks my dad.

"I'm her father. There was a 99.9% match."

"Wow," says my mom, "so what are you going to do now?"

"I have no idea," I say. "I never planned this. How did this happen?"

"Well," says my dad, "when a man and a woman have unprotected sex this happens."

"I know that but I don't know how this happened with Jenn and I. We were extremely careful. She was on the pill. I don't know how she got pregnant."

"Apparently you weren't careful enough, Roman," says my mom, "and you got her pregnant and now you have a daughter."

"A daughter I didn't know about for 7 years," I say, "and I don't understand why she gave her my last name if she wasn't planning on telling me that she was pregnant or had a baby. Then 7 years later this little girl shows up at my hotel door telling me she's my daughter. I never even knew she existed," I say with tears in my eyes. "For 7 years I had a child out there that I never knew about. I don't even know what to do now."

"You become a dad," says my mom. "She is your child. You step up and be a dad."

"It's not that easy," I say. "I can't just be a dad after 7 years of not being one. I can't just be a dad with my career. I travel all the time and I work all the time. I don't have time to be a dad."

"You better figure it out," says my dad, "because that little girl in there needs her dad and needs someone to love her. She lost her mom and her family doesn't want her. You're the only one she has left. You have to be her dad."

"What if I don't want to be?"

"It doesn't matter if you want to be or not; you are and you're going to be," says my mom.

"And what am I supposed to do about wrestling? Am I supposed to just give it up for some stranger?"

"She's not a stranger she's your daughter," says my dad. "Do you love her?"

"I don't even know her," I say.

"Did you love Jennifer?" asks my mom.

I hesitate and say, "yes, I loved Jennifer. I still love Jennifer."

"Then you owe it to her to take care of the last remaining piece of her; your daughter with her. I'm sure you'll be a great dad."

"No I won't," I say, "I will be a horrible dad. I don't have time for a kid. I don't have time to have a family. If I did I would have one by now."

"Well, looks like you have a family now," says my mom. "Grow up and stop thinking about yourself and do what you need to do."

"I'm thinking about her and how I'm going to be horrible for never being there. She has to go to school I can't just take her out on the road with me. I am not a dad. I'm not a cook, I don't play with kids, I don't even like kids. I like my life the way it is; free and wild. That's what I want. I don't want to give that up for Disney movies, Disney music and kids shows. I have my own home I don't want it filled with princess stuff or toys. That's not me."

"You're being selfish," says my mom before I hear Sky's voice.

"I'm sorry I disrupted your life," she says. "You won't have to worry about me. I'm going back to Chicago," she says. "I thought…it doesn't matter," she says as she starts to cry. I suddenly feel like a monster but I can't comfort her right now. She runs away and I get up but not to go after her. I need to think. I need to get myself together before I try to get her together.

"I have to go," I say to my mom and dad.

"Where are you going?" asks my dad.

"Out. I have to clear my head," I say.

"And what about Sky? You upset her," says my mom.

"I can't deal with that right now," I say. "I have to go. Watch her please."

"You better be back, Roman," she says. "You have 2 hours. Do you understand?"

"All right," I say as I grab my keys to leave.

I'm not sure where I'm going but as I drive down the road I know exactly where I am going. There is only one other woman on this earth that comes close to Jennifer; the only other woman that I could ever be capable of loving. The only woman that I know I can go to no matter what; Rachel. Rachel isn't one of the ring rats or one of those girls I meet in the bar. She's an actual friend of mine that has been a friend of mine for a long time. We have slept together a couple times but we are still really good friends. I pull up into her driveway and get out of the car. I walk up to her door and ring the doorbell. Rachel opens the door with her dark brown hair falling to the middle of her back, her deep blue eyes looking at me and her suntanned skin shining in the light. "Roman," she says. "What are you…" she starts to say before I press my lips against hers. I push her into the house as she shuts the door behind us while my lips are still on hers. She leads me to her bedroom where we quickly begin to remove our clothes. I take her over to the bed and lay her down. We don't speak any words to each other as the passion between us ignites and I begin making love to her. The intensity between us growing stronger as I move harder within her and make my movements faster; cries and moans of pleasure fill the air. I fill myself building up and as I thrust myself into her one last time before I can stop myself I release myself deep inside of her groaning as I do before my lips find hers.

Rachel and I lay in bed next to each other looking up at the ceiling without speaking. We haven't spoken one word to each other. The silence is finally broken when Rachel says, "Why are you so upset?"

"I'm not upset," I say as I turn to face her as she faces me with her deep blue eyes staring back at me.

"Really?" she asks, "because you only make love to me like that when you're upset about something. So what is it?"

"It's nothing," I say.

"Roman, I have known you for a long time and I know when you're upset. What is going on?"

"Fine," I say as brush a piece of her hair out of her face. "Do you remember Jenn?"

"The only woman you will ever love and have loved? Yes I remember her. What about her?"

"She died," I say.

"I'm sorry," she says. "How?"

"She had cancer," I say, "and there's more."

"What?"

"Apparently that last night we were together at that party I got her pregnant."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm 99.9% sure," I say. "Our daughter showed up at my hotel door a couple days ago telling me she is my daughter and then told me Jenn was dead. I got a paternity test done and it turns out she is my daughter."

"Wow," says Rachel as I feel her hand on my shoulder. "That's pretty crazy. So I take it you never knew?"

"Never," I say. "I just don't understand that because she has my last name but Jenn never told me about her."

"Hmm," she says, "maybe Jenn was worried about your career and worried about you reaching your dreams so she didn't want to tell you."

"But what about her dreams? She wanted to be a musician. She wanted to be in the orchestra. That was her goal in life and then I got her pregnant and she gave it up to be a mom but still never told me about our daughter."

"If she had told you about her would you have been willing to give up everything you worked for? Would you have been able to give up your life to be a dad?"

"Yes," I say. "I would have been there for her. I would have been a dad. I loved Jenn. There isn't anything that I wouldn't have done for her including giving up my entire life to be a father. She should have told me and now I have a 7 year old daughter staying with me and I don't even know her. The worst part is right now I don't want her. I told my parents that it's because I don't want to give up my life and that's true I don't but I also can't look at her every day and see Jennifer. It's too hard. She reminds me of her every day. Every time I look at her I see her mom and do you know how hard that is for me? After everything that happened with Jenn and I, I can't handle seeing her in our daughter. And I mean Skylar is JUST like her and a spitting image of her except for my mouth. It's so hard, Rachel," I say as I feel my voice crack and a tear roll down my cheek. "I can't do it," I say. It really hurts me knowing that Jenn is her mom and that Skylar is just like her mom. Jenn and I went through so much and I love her beyond words. When we went our separate ways it tore me apart. I promised to never love again and that's why I am the way I am. I can't let myself love anyone else but her. Now knowing she's dead is even harder and I can't look at Sky without seeing her mother which makes it that much harder.

Rachel reaches over and wipes the tear off my cheek. "Roman," she says, "If you would have been a father then you can be a father now. Don't say you can't. I know that you can. That little girl lost her mother. You're her father she needs you. If she didn't need you she wouldn't have shown up at your door. She showed up because she needs you and you need her just as much. Am I saying it's going to be easy being her father and changing your life for her; no because it won't be but you have got to make it work. You have to be there for her. I'm not saying give up your entire life and give up your career I'm saying be a father but still do what you love except going out sleeping with every woman you meet out on the road. You have to set some type of example now. You can be a dad and a wrestler. It's going to be hard but you can do it."

"Sleeping with women is what I do. I get lonely while I'm on the road," I say.

"I know," she says, "but remember those women are someone's daughters too."

"I guess," I say. "but what am I supposed to do with her while I'm on the road?"

"Maybe your parents can take care of her while you're gone. I would talk to them. I don't know maybe get a nanny."

"Okay," I say. "So do you really think I can do this?"

"I don't think you can; I know you can," says Rachel with a smile. She is really beautiful. I have to say that. She is different than any other woman I know. She's just got that something about her but since I don't do the girlfriend/relationship stuff she will never be nothing more than my friend.

"Okay," I say smiling back at her. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," she says with a smile. "Now let me hold you. You're so upset," says wrapping her arms around me pulling her body closer to mine. I wrap my arms around her and hold onto her silently until we are interrupted by my cell phone going off.

"I have to get that," I say as I get out of bed. I hate breaking our hold because I just feel so comfortable in her arms. I walk over to my pants and dig out my phone. I see my mom's number on the screen and quickly answer it. "Hello." I say as I put my boxers back on.

"Roman," she says with panic in her voice and I know something is wrong.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Sky," she says, "Sky is missing."

"What do you mean she's missing?"

"She left. She left while I was in the kitchen doing the dishes and your dad was upstairs. She left a note."

"What does the note say?" I ask as I hurry to put my pants on. For the first time I am scared for Sky's well-being.

"It says, 'Dear, Roman, I'm sorry that I ruined your life. I just wanted to be with my dad. I just wanted to know you. I guess you didn't want to know me. I'm sorry that I bothered you. Don't worry about me. I'm going back to Chicago. Have a nice life. I hope that you live a happy life. Love, Skylar Thomas.'" My eyes fill with tears as Rachel gets out of bed realizing something is wrong. I feel like a monster. "We have to find her," says my mom.

"I'm going to look for her; she's 7 she can't get too far," I say as I grab my shirt off the floor. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Where are you?"

"It doesn't matter," I say. "I'll be there in a few minutes to pick you up."

"Don't, Roman, just go find her."

"All right. Love you bye," I say as I hang up the phone before putting my shirt on.

"What's wrong?" asks Rachel.

"Skylar ran away. I have to go find her," I say. "I have to go."

"Wait," she says, "I'll come with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," she says as she grabs her clothes to put them on. "I'll help you."

"Thanks," I say with a smile.

***A/N: So what did you think? Should Roman have told Sky the news before taking her to his parents house? Also was it selfish of Roman to go have himself comforted before comforting Sky after he upset her? What could have happened between him and Jenn that makes it so hard for him to love someone else? How about Rachel could Roman possibly fall in love with her or will she just always be his friend that he has sex with when he's hurt but can talk to afterward? What do you think will happen when Roman goes out to look for Sky? What will happen if he finds her? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	7. It's Worth A Try

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!***

Rachel and I are driving through my parents' neighborhood hoping to find her. "I don't see her," I say with panic as I drive down every street that I can think of. She's 7 I don't know how far she can get in that little time.

"Calm down, Roman," says Rachel. "We'll find her; she's 7 years old she can't get far. What was she wearing?"

"She had on a pink tank top, white shorts, hair in a bun with one of those flower headband things little girls wear these days," I say. "What if someone kidnaps her or what if someone hurts her?" I ask with fear in my voice. I have so much fear running through me as the most horrible things that could happen to her run through my mind and it would be all my fault because I was so selfish.

"Don't think like that," she says. "You have to stay positive and think happy thoughts," she says as she reaches over and takes my hand to hold. I smile at her taking my hand and continue driving. "Maybe she's at the playground down the street. When I was a little girl I wanted to run away to the playground all the time."

"Okay," I say as I drive to the playground. I pull into a parking space and turn off the car. Rachel and I get out of the car and start to look around the playground. We search all over the place looking in tunnels, checking the swings, monkey bars and the jungle gym. We look all over the playground for her including the benches but we don't have any luck. We can't find her. "Well, that was a bust," I say as we walk back to my car. "Where could she be?"

"I don't know," says Rachel as we get into the car. "Is there something that she loves?"

I think for a minute about some of the conversations we've had and then I remember she loves music. She loves to play music and she told me at one time her mom speaks to her through the music. "Music," I say.

"There is a music store with instruments and all sorts of things 2 blocks away," says Rachel. "Maybe she's there."

"Okay," I say as I back out of the parking space and start off to the music store. I have no idea what Rachel is talking about but she directs me to the store. "I never even knew this place existed," I say as I pull into the parking lot. "When did they put this in?"

"Probably 2 years ago," she says as I park the car.

"Oh," I say as I get out. "Are you coming with me?"

"I think you can handle this one on your own," she says. "I'll wait out here."

"Okay," I say as I shut my door. I walk into the music store and I am in awe at all the records, cassette tapes, cd's and instruments there are. There are instrumental instruction books on the walls, pictures of what I believe are musical composers but I'm not sure because I'm not into all that stuff. The girl at the counter smiles at me and I smile back. "Where are the pianos or cellos?" I ask.

"They are right in the back," she says pointing me to the back of the store. "There is a little girl back there playing her heart out on the piano. I thought it was an adult and then I was shocked to see that it was this little girl. She's a musical genius."

"Thanks," I say. It has to be Skylar. I make my way to the back of the store and as I get closer to the back I hear the keys of a piano playing. It sounds as if Chopin himself or Beethoven came off one of the posters to play the piano. I stop in my tracks as I see Sky sitting on the bench at the piano playing like she is some type of professional. She is hitting the keys hard and playing stuff that I'm pretty sure most adults would have trouble with. The music goes into my ears softly and I recognize the tune she is playing. I don't know the name of it but Jenn used to play it all the time. Sky's beautiful music is all around me and I don't want to stop her because it brings back good memories of Jenn. It brings back memories of us. As Sky plays I see Jenn sitting there and hear Jenn playing the music. Tears fill my eyes thinking about it.

Sky finishes up the song and begins to talk. "Mama, I miss you so much! I thought my dad was some great guy. The way you used to talk about him and how much you loved him but he's not. He's really mean. He doesn't want me. I know why you didn't want me to meet him or why you never told him about me. I understand now. I miss you. I don't have anyone. I don't have a family anymore. I miss you and I wish you were here with me. Why did you leave me? You should have taken me with you," she says before she starts to play again and my heart breaks into a million pieces to hear her say that. I never meant to make her feel that way. I walk over to her and put my hand on her shoulder. She jumps and stops playing the piano. She looks up at me with tears in her dark brown eyes; "Roman," she says as she quickly wipes her tears away. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you," I say. "Can I sit down?"

"I guess," she says as she slides over on the bench allowing me to sit down. "How did you find me?"

"Because I know you love music and I know you said your mom talks to you through music. A friend suggested that you might be here and she was right. Why did you run away?"

"Because you don't want me and I ruined your life. You are better without me and you can live your life the way you want. I'm going back to Chicago to the children's home and maybe one day someone might adopt me and I'll have a good home."

"Sky, I didn't mean what I said. I do want you but I'm not ready to be a father. I don't have the slightest idea on how to be a dad. I'm sorry if I hurt you. That wasn't my plan and I'm sorry. I'm just scared."

"Scared of what?" she asks.

"Scared of being a dad. Scared of loving you. Scared of everything I know changing," I say. "I'm just scared."

"I see," she says. "You don't have to change anything I can go back to Chicago and you won't have to ever worry about me again."

"I'm not letting you go back to Chicago," I say.

"So then what am I going to do?"

"You're going to come home with me and we're going to try this out. I'm going to try to be a dad and try to make this work. I can't make any promises but right now we're going to try if it doesn't work out I'll figure something out but right now we're going to try this out."

"We are?" she asks with a smile. "So I'm really going home with you?"

"Yes, Sky," I say but I am scared beyond belief. I still don't know how to be a dad and I know nothing about little girls or how to raise them. I'm in for a challenge but I'm going to try this out. I'm going to do my best to make it work.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," I say.

"Thank-you," she says with a smile as she wraps her arms around me. I freeze at her touch and slowly wrap my arms around her to hug her back.

I break the hug quickly and say, "let's go home."

"Okay," she says as she gets up from the bench.

"Where did you learn to play like that?" I ask as we walk to the front of the store.

"My mom," she says. "She taught me everything I know about music."

"You played beautifully," I say as we walk out the front door.

"Thank-you," she says as I open the car door for her and let her in the back seat. She sees Rachel right away. "Who are you?"

"That's Rachel; she's my friend," I say.

"Oh, Hi, Rachel," says Sky before I shut the door as Rachel says hi back.

I drive us back to my house forgetting that Rachel doesn't have her car with her but I'm already half way to my place. I pull into my gated residence and park my car before we get out and head inside. "Can I show you my clothes now?" asks Sky as soon as we're in the door.

"Sure," I say, "and then it's bath time understand?"

"Okay, Roman," she says as she hurries upstairs to get her clothes.

Rachel and I walk to the living room to wait for her. "Do you want anything to drink?" I ask before she sits down on the couch.

"I'm all right," she says, "she's beautiful, Roman. And she's very polite."

"Thank-you," I say not sure why I take the compliment but I thank her anyway. "She's also some type of musical genius. You should have heard her playing in that store," I say as I sit down next to her on the couch.

"Did you doubt that? Jenn was her mom and she was an amazing musician. Why wouldn't her child be just as amazing?"

"True," I say with a smile. "Thank-you for helping me tonight."

"You're welcome," she says as Sky runs into the living room with her bags of clothes she is really excited about her new clothes. "All right," says Rachel, "let's see what you got! You shopped at Justice so I know you got some really nice clothes."

"Yes," she says with a smile as she starts to pull out her outfits. Trinity went overboard buying her clothes but money is no object for me and Sky is going to learn that as soon as possible. Nothing is too much money for me. She has a whole new wardrobe and some of those outfits are really cute but I know nothing about female fashion but Rachel does and she's telling her how adorable and cute her clothes are. "And last thing; my new bathing suits so I can go to the beach and swim in Roman's pool," she says as she pulls out two bikinis.

"Not appropriate," I say as Rachel elbows me. "I mean they are really pretty. What else is in that bag?"

"Ponytail holders and headbands," she says pulling them out. She has numerous flower and bow headbands.

"You like those things?"

"I love them," she says. "What do you think, Rachel?"

"I think they are awesome," she says with a smile.

"Thank-you," she says as she starts to put everything away. "Roman, can we go to the beach tomorrow?"

"We'll see," I say.

"Please," she says.

"Okay," I say with a smile. "We'll go to the beach."

"Yay!" she says. "You're the best!"

"I try," I say with a smile. "Now it's bath time."

"All right," she says, "But I prefer to take a shower."

"Whatever you want," I say. "Do you need any help?"

"With the water and washing my hair," she says.

"I'll help her," says Rachel as she stands up. She must sense my uncomfortableness and steps up to the task. Rachel and Sky go upstairs so that she can take a shower while I turn on the TV. My life just keeps changing and there isn't anything I can do to stop this change.

About 30 minutes later Rachel and Skylar return to the living room. Skylar has on her pajamas and her hair looks as if it was just washed and is pulled up into a bun. "I bet you feel better now don't you?" I ask as she sits down on the couch between Rachel and me.

"Yes," she says, "but can we get some kid shampoo and detangler tomorrow? Your shampoo burned my eyes and it's easier to do my hair with detangler."

"Sure," I say as if I know what she's talking about.

"And you might want to get her some type of moisturizer," says Rachel, "to help with her hair. And if you need assistance on how to do her hair I'll help you out. I heard about your braid fiasco."

"Yeah I have had some trouble. I could use all the help I can get," I say. "Thanks."

"No problem," she says.

We sit and watch a couple shows together with Skylar. I gave Skylar control of the TV and she chose to watch the Disney channel. Skylar warms up to Rachel easier than she warms up to me. As I look over at her she is resting her head on Rachel's shoulder and Rachel has her arm around her. I guess it's a female thing. I don't know I guess because it was just Skylar and Jenn for so long she's more comfortable around women than men. It starts to get late so I say, "all right, Sky, it's time to get ready for bed."

"Aw," she says. "I'm not tired."

"It's bed time," I say. "If you want to go to the beach tomorrow it's time to go to bed."

"All right," she says, "can you read me a story?"

"I'll be up in a minute," I say with a smile.

"All right," she says as she gets up. "Good night, Rachel."

"Good night, Sky," she says with a smile before Sky runs up to the guest room she's staying in. "She's so sweet," she says.

"Yeah," I say as I get up. "Thank-you for helping me with her tonight."

"It was no problem. I had fun," she says as she gets up. "I guess I should call a cab to get home so you can go read to her."

"No," I say, "you don't have to take a cab. You can take my other car. I don't mind," I say.

"Are you sure?" she asks.

"Positive," I say as I go to get the keys for her. I am not going to make her take a cab home when I brought her to my house the least I can do is let her borrow my other car that I never drive. It's just sitting in the garage. "I'd ask you to spend the night but I have a new rule as long as Sky is here no overnight guests."

"That's probably a good idea," she says with a smile.

"She met Cynthia earlier."

"Oh yeah how did that go?"

"She told me that she's after my money."

"Glad I'm not the only one that thinks like that," she says. "But I understand. I should be getting home anyway. It is pretty late and Sky wants you to read to her."

"I know," I say as I walk her to the door.

"And if you two need anything or you need any help you know my number just call me and I'll come help you out. You're doing the right thing, Roman. You two need each other. You might even like being a dad," she says.

"I don't know," I say. "I'm giving it a try. It's going to be hard."

"Probably but you can do it," she says as she opens the door. "When do you want your car back?"

"I'll have my dad or mom drive me over to get it sometime," I say.

"Okay," she says as she walks out the door. "Good night, Roman."

"Rachel, wait," I say causing her to stop as I step out onto the porch with her. "If you're not doing anything tomorrow you're more than welcome to come to the beach with us."

"All right," she says. "What time are you going?"

"Probably sometime in the afternoon," I say.

"All right," she says with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

"Great we'll pick you up on our way."

"All right," she says smiling at me. "Good night, Roman."

"Good night, Rachel," I say as I give her a friendly hug. I watch her walk to my car and then go inside to read to Sky after Rachel leaves.

"It took you long enough," says Sky as she's lying in her bed holding a Ramona book in her hand. "I didn't think you were ever getting up here."

"I was saying goodbye to Rachel," I say as I sit down on the bed, "so what am I reading tonight?"

"A couple chapters of Ramona," she says looking at me.

"What?" I ask as I take the book.

"Do you like Rachel?"

"She's a friend of mine," I say. "Why?"

"Because I think you like her. Is she your girlfriend?"

"No," I say. "I don't have girlfriends. She's just a really good friend of mine."

"Oh," she says. "I like her. She's really nice. Is she coming to the beach with us tomorrow?"

"Yes she is," I say with a smile. "Can I read to you now?"

"Yes," she says with a smile.

I start to read the first chapter of Ramona to her and in no time she is asleep on the pillow. I close the book and lay it down on the nightstand. I tuck her into bed and smile at her as she sleeps peacefully. I turn off the light on my way out and shut the door before I go to my bedroom. I'm so exhausted that I don't even bother to undress. I just fall down onto my bed and before I know it I'm falling asleep.

***A/N: So what did you think? How sad was Skylar's talk with her mom? And do you think this trial period of Roman being a father is going to work out? Also there seems to be some type of connection between Rachel and Roman. Do you think that Rachel will ever be more than his friend? Did anyone get the idea that she just wants the best for Roman? And that she is trying to fit into the picture with Roman and Skylar? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	8. There Has to Be More

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much you guys are awesome!**

The next afternoon I take Sky to the beach like I promise. I stop to pick Rachel up on the way and Sky is very excited that Rachel is joining us. She seems to really like Rachel and that makes me happy because that is one female she connects with that can help me out when I need help with her. For some reason I am pretty happy by the fact that Rachel is at the beach with us. I think it makes me feel more comfortable being here with both of them rather than just myself and Sky. "What are you two doing?" I ask as I sit on the beach blanket and look over at Sky and Rachel playing in the sand.

"Building a sandcastle," says Sky with a smile as she scoops sand into the bucket that I purchased for her earlier in the morning. "Do you want to help us, Roman?"

"Sure," I say as I stand up and walk over to them. I take a seat next to Rachel and she smiles at me as she too puts sand into another bucket. I grab a bucket and a shovel to start scooping sand into the bucket. I haven't built a sandcastle since I was a kid; probably 5 or 6 years old.

I watch Sky as she dumps the bucket over, pats the bucket and then removes it from around a castle. She is so excited as she says, "Rachel, Roman, look at my castle! Isn't it cool?"

"Very," says Rachel with a smile. "You know what else is really fun?" she asks.

"What?" asks Sky looking up from playing in the sand.

"Burying people in the sand; I bet you Roman will let us bury him in the sand."

"I don't think so," I say. There is no way I am allowing these two to bury me in the sand. "Absolutely not."

"Come on," says Rachel with a smile. "For Sky?"

"Yes, Roman, for me please?" she asks looking at me with her dark brown eyes. "Plllleeeeassse!"

"All right," I say, "but just watch my hair."

"Okay," says Sky as she stands up. I lay back in the sand and allow them to bury me in the sand. I hate the feeling of sand on my body. It's so hot and the crystals of the sand make me itch but I allow Rachel and Sky to bury me anyway. Sky giggles and laughs as she throws sand onto me. Rachel laughs too but I'm not laughing. I'm spitting out the sand that keeps getting into my mouth. "Sorry," says Sky as she continues to throw sand on me. "Rachel, this is fun!"

"I told you," says Rachel as she helps. My entire body is covered with sand and it's heavy on my body. Rachel looks down at me and smiles before she kneels down next to me. "You know I kind of like you buried like this," she whispers so Sky can't hear her. "You can't move and I could do anything I want to you."

I smile at her and whisper back so that Sky can't hear me. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," she says. "Anything I want."

"You don't have to have me buried in sand to do whatever you want to me. Any time, any place, anywhere you can do whatever you want to me. I won't complain," I say giving her a smile.

"Don't tempt me," she says. "Let's try that out later."

Rachel looks as if she is about to lean down and kiss me and for some reason I want her to just to feel her lips on mine but as she gets closer Sky says, "what are you two whispering about?"

"Nothing," says Rachel as she stands up. "Nothing at all."

"Oh," she says as she continues to bury me deeper into the sand. She looks at me and then she looks at Rachel and smiles. "All done," she says and I am thankful so I can get out from this sand and go to the water to rinse it off my body.

"Sky, how about you put your foot on Roman's stomach and do a victory pose?" asks Rachel, "so I can take a picture of you."

"Okay," says Sky with a smile. She gets up and walks to the side of me while Rachel pulls her phone out of her purse. Sky puts her foot onto my stomach and shows off her muscles while I lay here looking like she defeated me in a match. Rachel smiles and takes the picture. "Let me see!" says Sky as she runs over to look at the picture. She laughs and says, "that's funny."

"It's my new favorite picture," says Rachel with a smile before she puts her phone away.

"So can I get up now?" I ask.

"Yes," says Sky with a smile. I push my way out of the sand and stand up. I brush the sand off my body. I am grateful to be out of the sand. "Can we go in the water now?"

"Yes," I say as she takes my hand to walk with her to the water. "Rachel, are you coming?" I ask.

"Sure," she says as she walks with us to the green-blue water. It is very warm when we step into it. I prefer the beach in January to the summer time because there aren't as many people there during the day. Rachel, Skylar and I are probably the only ones on the beach this day and I like it that way. We have more privacy and I don't have random people asking me for autographs or pictures. I can enjoy spending time with Sky and of course Rachel. Rachel takes Sky's other hand as we walk further out into the water. Sky laughs as a wave hits us. Rachel and I encourage her to try to jump over the waves as they come. "All you have to do when you see a wave coming is jump, like this," she says as a wave comes and jumps over it.

"I see," says Sky, "I never did this before."

"It's really fun," says Rachel, "I promise all you have to do is watch for the waves like this one coming right now," she says. "Ready jump," she says before we all jump over the wave. Skylar laughs as she falls into the water between us. I love to hear her laugh. She has a laugh like her mom's and I love it. "Here comes another one," says Rachel as Sky stands up. "Let's jump!" she says before we jump over another wave.

"This is fun!" says Sky in her little voice. "I love this!"

"Good," says Rachel with a smile. She does very well with Sky and Sky does well with her. Rachel is my savior because there is no way I would be doing this with Sky if it was just me. I wouldn't even know what to do if it wasn't for Rachel being here with us.

We spend a little more time jumping over the waves and then we do a little swimming in the ocean before it's time to head back home for us to eat dinner. Sky invites Rachel over for dinner which I don't mind at all. The more the merrier. When we get back home I take a shower in my bathroom, Sky takes a shower in the guest bathroom while Rachel takes a shower downstairs so we can get the ocean water and the sand off of us. I throw on a pair of khaki shorts and a white wife beater before pulling my hair up into a bun. I head downstairs to the kitchen to start making dinner. I decided to make BBQ chicken on the grill with grilled vegetables it's probably one of the few things I know how to cook. I am not domesticated to say the least. While I am cooking dinner I can hear Sky and Rachel laughing in the living room. They sound like they're having a lot of fun. Just as I am about to finish dinner Sky and Rachel come out onto the patio with me while I'm grilling the last of the chicken. "Look at my hair, Roman," says Sky showing me her curly hair pulled into two ponytails.

"I see. Did Rachel do that for you?"

"Yes," she says, "I love pigtails!"

"Pigtails," I say as I take the last piece of chicken off the grill. "So that's what they're called."

"Yes," she says. "Rachel said she will show you how to do them on my hair if you want her to."

"That would be lovely," I say with a smile as we walk into the patio door.

"It's really not that hard," says Rachel as we walk into the kitchen. "Do you want me to set the table?"

"If you would like," I say.

"I'll help!" says Sky as she leans on the table. "I like to set the table."

"Okay," says Rachel with a smile as she hands her a couple plates to put on the table. Sky and Rachel set the table while I get the food ready to put on the plates. I carry it over to the table as they sit down at their spots. I take a seat allowing everyone to help themselves. I help Sky out when she struggles to get a piece of chicken and some vegetables. I look around the table and I never expected to have a little girl sitting at my table for dinner or a woman for that matter. I have never cooked for anyone in my life. "This is really good," says Rachel. "You did a great job."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile.

"It is really delicious, Roman," says Sky, "a lot better than pizza and tacos. I was getting SO sick of pizza and tacos."

"Me too," I say as I eat with them and they are not lying it is delicious; a lot better than I had expected.

After we finish our dinner Rachel helps me clear the table and put the leftovers into the fridge while Sky watches TV in the living room. I start to rinse off the dishes before I wash them. I have let the dishes gather up over the last couple days so I guess now is the time to wash them. Rachel offers to rinse and dry while I wash. "You do so well with her, Roman," she says.

"It's only the first day," I say.

"You've been doing it for a couple days," she says, "and she seems okay."

"I know but this is just the honeymoon period. Who knows what else could happen."

"I think you're going to do just fine. She really likes you. She was talking about how much fun she had at the beach today."

"Because of you," I say. "She really likes you."

"And I really like her. She's a great kid."

"I know."

"You know she does deserve to have a bedroom for herself. Not a guest room but a bedroom that she can call her own."

"I know," I say, "but I have no idea how to decorate a little girl's bedroom."

"I can help you," she says. "I know a thing or two about girls and what they want and like."

"Thanks, Rach," I say. "Thank-you for everything you're doing."

"You're welcome," she says. "I was thinking."

"About what?" I ask.

"You know how you said you don't have anything to do with her while you're out on the road, well when you go back?"

"Yeah," I say as I hand her a plate.

"Well, if you don't mind I wouldn't mind taking care of her while you're away. I can get her to school, home from school and help her with her homework. I work 8-4 every day so I can help you out there."

"I can't ask you to do that," I say. I'm shocked that Rachel actually wants to take care of Sky while I'm away. I know my parents aren't going to do it all the time but I wouldn't mind her staying with Rachel. I just don't want to put that type of burden onto Rachel especially if we're not in a committed relationship and Skylar isn't her daughter. That's a lot for her to take on.

"You're not asking; I'm volunteering," she says with a smile. "I like being around Sky. I can just stay here while you're away or she can stay at my house whatever you feel comfortable with but I can take care of her while you're away."

"Are you sure, Rachel, that's a lot to take on especially for a single woman."

"I'm 100% sure," she says. "If I wasn't I wouldn't have volunteered. And what does being single have to do with it?"

"Because if you find a boyfriend I doubt he will want you staying at my house or taking care of my daughter; then we would have to find other arrangements."

"I don't plan on finding a boyfriend," says Rachel. "I like the way things are with us."

"Us?" I ask.

"Well, what we have our friends with benefits relationship. I like it that way," she says with a smile. "I like what I have with you."

"Oh," I say but something tells me that she would like more than our friends with benefits deal. "I like what we have too," I say.

"Do you ever think about having a girlfriend?" she asks.

"No never," I say. "I'm never going to have a girlfriend. Not since Jenn," I say.

"You know sometime you're going to need to let go of what happened with Jenn and be happy by finding someone else. You know one day Skylar is going to want to have another mom. What are you going to tell her? That you would rather sleep with a bunch of women than love one the rest of your life?"

"Yeah," I say. "I told you, Rachel, I'm never going to love again."

"Roman, you aren't allowing yourself but if you tried I'm sure you would."

"Why are we even talking about this?"

"I don't know," she says but something in her voice tells me she's hurt by my answers and that she isn't really happy with the way things are between us and that she wants or needs more. I can't let it happen. I will never let it happen. My heart belongs to one woman and one woman only; Jenn. "I just think you should be happy."

"I am happy," I say.

"As long as you're happy," she says as she dries the plate off but there is so much sadness in her voice it hurts me but I'm not sure why it hurts me so much.

***A/N: So what did you think? First let's look at Sky's attachment to Rachel; does anyone think this is a bad idea that she's so attached to Rachel? Also why do you think Rachel volunteered to take care of Sky while Roman is on the road? Does she want more from Roman or is she truly happy with their friends with benefits arrangement? Is Roman in a war with himself fighting feelings for Rachel? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	9. You'll Figure It Out Someday

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much. **

It has been a little over a week since Sky showed up at my hotel room door and about a week since I decided to try out this parenting thing. Things are going okay but not exactly great. I'm just really not sure what all to do with Sky. We spent the last week watching TV, going to the beach and hanging out with Rachel. For whatever reason Sky loves to hang out with Rachel and I don't mind it either but I don't want Sky getting too attached to her or Rachel getting too attached to Sky. I took another week or so off from the road to get things in order for Sky. Triple H and Stephanie weren't exactly thrilled but they understand that something has come up in my family taking my attention away from my job. I hate that I'm distracted and that I can't be out on the road doing what I love but right now I have to try to get things together for Sky.

"Sky," says my mom as we're sitting at the kitchen table eating Chinese food for lunch, "your hair is very pretty." She's talking about the French braid Rachel did to Sky's hair last night so I didn't have to struggle with it again. Rachel has been meaning to show me how to work with her hair but we haven't really had the chance to sit down to work it out.

"Thank-you," she says. "Rachel did it."

"Rachel?" my mom asks as she looks at me with a smile. She doesn't exactly know Rachel or know about Rachel. I don't want her knowing about my love life or the lack thereof. I especially don't let my mom know about all my sexual escapades. "Who's Rachel?"

"Roman's friend," says Sky as she eats. "She hangs out with us a lot."

"I see," she says looking at me once again with a smile. "So she hangs out a lot at Roman's house?"

"Every day," says Sky. "I like her a lot. She's really pretty and she's really nice."

"Roman," says my mom, "I didn't know you were dating anyone? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I'm not dating anyone," I say, "Rachel is just my friend. It's nothing more than that."

"Yeah, Roman doesn't have girlfriends," says Sky. "He doesn't believe in love." Sky is absolutely correct; I don't believe in love and I don't believe in girlfriends. I don't know the point of having a girlfriend when I can pretty much get any woman that I want when I want to. There is also a lot of baggage that comes with having a girlfriend and that's just not for me. I did it once and I won't do it again. I will never make the mistake of loving anyone again.

"He believed in love before."

"You're right," I say, "until love ripped my heart from my chest, stomped on it and broke it into a million pieces. I'm done with that type of thing."

"You shouldn't let your past dictate your future. Sometimes things have to fall apart so that better things can come together. You just have to look at it positively instead of negatively," she says.

"I guess," I say.

"So do you like this Rachel?"

"As a friend, Mom," I say as if I am annoyed.

"Do you ever plan to go out with her?"

"No, Mom. And can we please talk about something else? I really don't want to talk about Rachel anymore," I say. I just want to get off the topic of Rachel and don't want to keep going on and on about how I should be more than friends with her and whatever else my mom plans to say on the matter.

"All right," she says, "So when is Sky going to go to school? I think it's time you enrolled her into school. I mean she has to learn."

"I know, Mom. I was planning on getting her enrolled this week so that she can start next week. I will probably have to get a hold of shot records and school records for them. I just need to figure out where I want to send her. I'm not sure I want to go the public school route."

"You better start researching private schools in the area then, Roman and you need to do it now to get her into school."

"I know," I say. "Sky, do you want a public school or a private school?"

"I don't want any school at all. I don't like school."

"Well, you have to go to school," I say. "It's not really an option."

"I don't want to go to school. I don't like school." She really is my child. I didn't like school either. I hated it but I did what I had to do to get my education. My daughter will do the same.

"I didn't like school either but I still went because I needed to get smarter."

"I'm already smart," she says. "I just want to play the piano and the cello. That's all I need to know."

"You have to know a lot more than that," I say. "Life isn't all about music. You have to know math and reading. You have to know history and science not just music."

"My life is all about music," says Sky. "It's all I know and all I need to know."

"Didn't you go to school before?" I ask.

"No," she says. "I never went to school. My mom taught me everything. She went to work and taught music classes in the morning and then in the afternoon she came home to teach me how to play the piano and some other things like math and reading. She taught me how to write too. I don't need to go to school."

"So you never went to school?" I am shocked by this fact. I can't believe that Jenn never sent her to school but a lot of it makes sense now. Sky doesn't like other children and she tends to converse with adults more than she will with kids. She doesn't know how to be a kid because all her life she wasn't a kid she has been around adults with no interaction with other children; at least that's what I think. I don't really know for sure.

"Never," she says. "My mom did it all."

"Interesting," I say, "how did you talk to other children?"

"I didn't," she says. "I don't like kids."

"You're a kid," says my mom. "You do know that right?"

"I know," she says, "but I just don't like playing with kids. It is boring. They all play with Barbie dolls. I hate Barbie Dolls. Barbie is a bad influence to little girls everywhere. My mom told me that she makes little girls believe that they need to be perfectly skinny, with big boobs and beautiful. She said Barbie is all about fashion and not about helping out kids that are sick or helping the poor. She said that even though she has a career her clothes are still tasteless." I mentally cross Barbie dolls off the list of things to get her to play with. "And then little girls always want to play Cinderella or Sleeping Beauty. I don't like them either. Most fairytales and old Disney movies tell girls that they need a man to come save them from their troubles but a woman is always strong enough to help herself. She doesn't always need a man or a prince charming to save her." I cross Disney princesses like Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty off the list too. Sky is a tough kid to buy for.

"But what about Frozen?" I ask.

"Frozen is different! The act of true love in the end to break the curse isn't the true love kiss of a man but the true love between two sisters. And the Snow Queen doesn't need a man to help her. She is free to be on her own and do what she wants."

"But you had me read you Cinderella and you have that Disney Princess book. Why?"

"Because I like to hear the stories but I don't agree with the way they end. Why does happily ever after always have to be about a man saving a woman? Why can't a woman save a man? Or why can't a woman be strong enough to save herself?"

"All right," I say. She is a little feminist in her own right just like Jenn used to be. "You are so smart. Your mom did a good job teaching you."

"Thank-you," she says with a proud smile.

"But I'm not as smart as your mom and you're going to need to go to school."

"Please don't make me go to school, Roman. You can teach me or Rachel can teach me. Please don't make me go to school."

"I'm sorry," I say. "You have to go to school because neither Rachel nor I can teach you besides you need to make friends."

"I don't' want to make friends," she says.

"Don't you want to have friends to play with?" asks my mom.

"No," she says. "Other kids don't like me. They always pick on me and make fun of me."

"Not all kids do that, Sky," I say. "You'll like school and you'll make lots of friends."

"But I want to play the piano and the cello."

"I'll find a school that offers those lessons," I say.

"Please don't make me go," she says.

"I'm sorry," I say. "I have to put you into school."

"Please don't," she begs.

"I'm sorry, Sky, I have to do what's best for you and putting you in school is the best thing for you. I promise it won't be that bad." She lets out a sigh before continuing to eat. I don't know about her. She is really hard to understand. I don't understand why she is so against making friends and why she's so against going to school. I'm not thrilled with the idea of possibly having to do playdates but she does need some friends; friends that don't include Rachel.

"So Roman, when are you going back on the road again?"

"Probably in a couple weeks or so. I can't wait to go back. I miss it but I have to take care of this for now. Hunter and Stephanie weren't happy especially since I was supposed to wrestle at the pay-per-view this Sunday at the Royal Rumble but I can't. They weren't happy they had to come up with a new match."

"What are you going to do with Sky when you go back to work?"

"Rachel is going to keep her," I say. "She volunteered."

"That was really nice of her," says my mom. "Does she know that she's just your friend?"

"Yes," I say. "She knows."

"Okay," says mom giving me a look.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing," she says. "You will figure it out someday." I'm really not sure what she means by this. I don't' know what I'm figuring out. She has me so confused.

Later that night Rachel came over to have dinner with Sky and I like she has done every night the last week. I really do enjoy her company when she's over at my house. While I was cleaning up from dinner and doing the dishes she was getting Sky ready for bed and ended up putting her to bed for me. I am finishing up the dishes when she comes into the kitchen. "She's asleep."

"Already?" I ask looking to see that it's only 9 pm. Usually Sky will stay up till 11:30 or midnight. This is the first time she's actually gone to bed this early. I need to set up some type of schedule for her especially since she's going to school soon. I am starting to think that maybe Jenn let her do a little too much of what she wanted to do.

"Yes," she says with a smile. "I started reading her another chapter in Ramona and she was out like a light."

"This is a first," I say as I dry my hands off. "What do you want to do? It's not all the time you and I have alone time together."

"I don't know," she says with a smile as she takes my hand after I put the towel down on the counter. I smile at her as she pulls me closer to her. I wrap my arms around her small waist as she wraps her arms around my neck. I lean down and kiss her lips softly. "I have an idea," she says with a smile.

"Me too," I say as I pick her up sitting her onto the island and kiss her lips once again with a little bit more passion than the last time. I break the kiss and ask, "do you want to go upstairs?"

"I thought you'd never ask," she says with a smile as I pick her up off the island to carry her upstairs to my bedroom. It amazes me how much I want her right now and how much I need to be with her. I shut the door behind us as we enter my bedroom. I put her down to lock the door. I smile at her as she takes my hand leading me over to my bed. She has me sit down on my bed as she straddles my lap. She leans down and kisses my lips as her hands free my hair from my bun while my hands make their way up her shirt. I find her breasts and grab them gently with my hands and massage them softly. I feel her smile against my lips. I help her out of her shirt exposing her white lace bra. I reach behind her and unsnap her bra quickly freeing her breasts. I lay soft kisses on her neck trailing down to her breasts. I massage one while I gently suck on the other. I hear her moan with pleasure as she runs her hands through my hair. I take my mouth to her other breast and gently suck on it while massaging the other. "Roman," she says with pleasure. "I need you right now," she says. I smile as I lay her down on the bed. I quickly remove my shirt as she slides out of her jean shorts exposing her matching white lace underwear. She quickly removes her underwear as I unbutton my shorts. I slide them down my legs and remove my boxers freeing my erection. I tower my body over hers. I admire every inch of her body from her deep blue eyes, to her pink lips, to her small soft breasts, admire her stomach focusing on her belly button ring and her amazing long tan legs. She is absolutely beautiful it's mesmerizing. "What?" she asks as I admire her.

"You're beautiful," I say with a smile as I lower my body down onto hers as I spread her legs. "I want you, Rachel," I say in my deep voice.

"I want you too," she says with a smile. "Are we okay? I mean with Sky in the house?"

"We're fine," I say as I brush a piece of hair out of her face. "I'm breaking the no sex in the house rule tonight but it's worth it; you're worth it." I slowly enter her as she groans out in pleasure. I kiss her lips as I start to move in and out of her slowly. Making a rhythm that she starts to follow as she moves with me. Something about tonight feels different. We have had sex so many times but this is the only time it has felt different. I groan out as she moves with me. I feel her hands on my back as I make my movements harder and faster. Rachel finds my new pace and moves with me moaning with pleasure. As I continue making love to her I feel her nails jag into my back and she arches her back up and I go deeper inside of her. She cries out in pleasure as she reaches her climax. I feel her hot release all around me. "Rachel," I moan into her ear. I slow my pace trying to make this last but I can't hold back anymore. I feel myself growing larger inside of her and as I thrust into her one last time I feel myself start to shiver and release into her. "Rachel!" I scream out as I release myself deep inside of her before I kiss her lips softly before I collapse my body on top of hers. I allow her to hold me as I hold onto her. I don't want to move. There was more passion in that sex than there has ever been before. I lay on top of her for what seems like hours before I reluctantly remove myself from her. I lay down next to her and pull her closer to me before I kiss her lips. She looks at me with her deep blue eyes; so deep they can put any sky to shame. She smiles at me. "What?" I ask.

"Nothing," she says. "That was amazing."

"I know," I say. "And totally worth breaking my rules for." I say as I run my fingertips over her soft skin.

"Sometimes I am worth breaking the rules for," she says with a smile. There is something in her eyes that tells me she means something a lot more than just having sex with her while Sky was in the house. I know she's talking about more.

"If I break the rules for anyone it's going to be you. Just so you know," I say giving her a little bit of hope. Although I am not ready for any type of relationship I'm not ruling out the idea. I like Rachel a lot; a lot more than I ever expected to but she is number 1 in the running if I ever decide to break my no girlfriend rule. "But right now we're just friends right?"

"Right," she says as her smile fades.

"What?" I ask.

"It's just," she starts to say, "things feel different between you and me. I just don't know what it is but things just seem different. I can't really explain it. Do you know what I'm talking about?"

"I do," I say, "but I don't understand it either." I kiss her nose and she smiles. "Do you want to do it again or just lay here?" I ask.

"You don't even have to ask me, Roman," she says with a smile as she pushes me over and puts her body on top of mine. I smile before we go again having sex and then another time after that. They were just as amazing as the first time. After our third time having sex for the night she looks at the clock and sees that it's after midnight. She sighs as she sits up. "I better go. It's getting late."

"Yeah," I say as I get up with her as she starts to get dressed. I would love for her to spend the night like she has before but with Sky I don't want it to get too complicated. "I'd ask you to stay but the rules."

"It's fine," she says putting her shorts back on, "I have to work in the morning anyway."

"I know," I say as I get a pair of shorts out of my drawer to put on. "Thanks for tonight."

"You're welcome," she says. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," I say with a smile as I put my hair back up into a bun as she does the same with her dark brown hair. I walk her downstairs holding her hand. I walk her to the front door. "Tonight was really fun," I say.

"It was amazing," she says with a smile. "I better go."

"Yeah," I say, "but I meant what I said, Rachel; if I'm going to break the rules it is only going to be for you."

"I know," she says. "Goodnight, Roman."

"Goodnight, Rach, call me tomorrow."

"I will," she says with a smile. I kiss her lips quickly before she opens the door. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," I say with a smile as I watch her walk to her car. As soon as she's in her car and backing out of my driveway I wave to her before shutting the door. I lock the door and turn off the porch light. I lean up against the door and I'm not feeling proud of myself. Something is definitely different with Rachel and I. Sex used to be fun but now it's I just can't explain it but whatever it is she feels it too.

***A/N: So what did you think? Why is Sky so against making friends? Also did Jenn let Sky do too much of what she wanted to do? And when Roman's mom said, "you'll figure it out someday" what do you think she meant? Why do you think things feel different between Roman and Rachel now? They were obviously just friends with benefits but they both feel something different; what? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	10. I can't do it anymore

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much! **

"I DON'T WANT TO GO!" yells Sky as I am trying to get her ready for school. I managed to find a school last week for her to attend that offers a great music program and offers instrumental lessons on any instrument that she would like. They also have a great academic program where Sky will have the best education she can receive. "DON'T MAKE ME GO!" she yells again as she is sitting on the couch.

"You're going, Sky, it's not a choice. You're going to school. You might actually like it. You will still get your instrumental lessons and you'll get a great education. It's not that bad. You'll be all right. School isn't as evil as you're making it out to be."

"NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO!" she yells as she sits in her school uniform of a blue and green plaid jumper with a white polo underneath complete with matching blue knee socks and her hair hanging down. "I DON'T WANT TO GO! YOU CAN TEACH ME."

"Sky," I say, "we're going to be late. Let's go. I don't have time for this. I have stuff I need to get done. I can't fight with you about this all day. You're going to school whether you want to or not. Your lunch is packed and your book bag is ready. Get up!" I am holding her Frozen back pack and her Frozen lunch box in my hand watching her throw a fit on the couch because she doesn't want to go. I am quickly losing my patience with her. "Skylar Thomas-Reigns," I yell, "THAT IS ENOUGH! IT IS TIME TO GO TO SCHOOL! GET UP OFF THAT COUCH OR YOU WILL BE PUNISHED TONIGHT!"

"NO!" she says to me with a look of death. She is stubborn for sure one of my worst traits.

"Skylar," I say, "you can either get up and walk to the car or I can pick you up and carry you to the car. The choice is yours." Sky sits there and looks at me with her arms crossed and her death look on her face. She doesn't budge and I look at the clock it is 5 minutes before she is supposed to be there so I pick her up off the couch. I throw her over my shoulder and carry her out the door while she yells at me to put her down. Her feet are kicking and her arms are hitting me on my back. "IF you think that hurts me you're wrong. I am a wrestler. I've been beaten up with steel chairs before a 7 year old kicking and hitting me isn't hurting me." I put her in the car and strap her in the booster seat after I lay her school things on the floor. She screams the whole time I drive her to school. I don't have to work out today because she is giving me a work out enough.

I pull into the school's parking lot and park the car. I get out and open her door. She's sitting there with her arms crossed. "I'm not going," she says.

"But you are," I say as I unbuckle her seatbelt. I lift her out of the car and place her down next to the car as I grab her school stuff. I shut the door and tell her to come with me but instead she grabs onto the car door. "Skylar, you're making a scene. Let go," I say as I pick her up but she holds tight to the car door. She fights with me. She has definitely inherited my strength because pulling her off that door was work. I finally managed to get her to let go of the door and carry her into the building as she kicks and screams. Kids and teachers are looking at me as I walk through the front door to the office. I don't think I have ever been so embarrassed in my life even when I fell jumping over the top rope at the house show in Ireland. I walk into the office and put her down on the floor. I smile at the secretary. "Hi," I say, "my daughter Skylar starts today."

"Mr. Reigns," says the principal from her doorway. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," I say as I shake her hand. "And this is my daughter Skylar."

"Hi, Skylar," she says, "my name is Mrs. Sharp. It's nice to meet you."

Sky stands and looks at her but won't shake her hand. "Sky, don't be rude," I say.

"Nice to meet you too," she says reluctantly as she shakes her hand.

"So your dad tells me you like to play the piano and sing. Well, we have the best music program in the state of Florida. I think you'll be very impressed."

"We'll see," says Sky rudely as I give her a soft elbow. "I'm sure you do," she says with a scowl.

"Well, are you ready to go to your class room?"

"I guess," says Sky as she looks at me. "Are you coming too?"

"I'll walk with you," I say, "is that all right?"

"There is no problem with that," says Mrs. Sharp. "Follow me." Sky takes my hand and we follow the principal through the hallways. She gives us a tour of the school on our way. She shows us the music room, the art room and the gym. Sky seems a little happy when we look into the music room and she sees all the instruments. She is not impressed by the art room or the gym. She's not even impressed by the library. "And this is the 2nd grade hallway," she says as we enter the hallway. "And here is your class room," she says as we stop outside her door. Sky and I look in the window on the door. The teacher is sitting down on a chair while a group of students are sitting around her focusing on the calendar. The principal knocks on the door before we walk in. "Miss Flores," she says. "I have your new student Skylar here."

The teacher stands up and I can't deny the fact that she's hot. She's absolutely gorgeous. I eye her curly black hair, her naturally tanned skin, her dark brown eyes and her long legs in her black skirt with her white blouse. "Hello, Skylar," she says with a smile. "I am your teacher; Miss Flores. Welcome to our 2nd grade classroom."

"Hi," says Sky as she looks at her and then looks at me. "Everyone calls me Sky."

"Okay, Sky," says the teacher in her soft voice. "Girls and boys this is our new friend Sky. Can you say hello to Sky?"

"HI, SKY!" yells the class of 7 and maybe some 8 year olds. Sky nervously waves back at them but doesn't say anything.

"Sky, you can go put your bookbag and your lunch box over in the coat rack. I have a spot just for you," she says with a smile. Sky looks at me and walks to the back of the classroom slowly. "And you must be her father; Mr. Reigns?"

"Roman," I say with a smile as I shake her hand. She smiles at me. "Please call me, Roman."

"Okay, Roman," she says as her face turns a slight shade of pink. I have that effect on most women. Sky makes her way back to the front. "Sky, why don't you have a seat with all your friends? We're just now having our morning meeting and then we're going to do some math. Do you like math?"

"No," she says as she sits next to a little girl with pigtails in her hair. The girl moves over and Sky looks defeated. "I like music."

"Well, you started on the perfect day because today is music day!" I know that makes Sky happy as she gives a small smile.

"Am I okay to leave?" I ask.

"I think she's okay," says the teacher. "Will you be picking her up at 3:30?"

"Yes," I say. "Bye, Sky."

"Bye, Roman," she says to me with sadness in her voice. The principal and I leave the room and she walks me to the front door. She tells me Sky will be fine before I leave.

I arrive back home and clean up the mess from this morning before going to the gym to work out. I am planning on going back on the road next week so I need to get myself back into shape. When I finish at the gym I go back to my house. I'm just sitting relaxing when the doorbell rings. I get up and answer it. I see Cynthia standing at the door. "Hello, Roman," she says to me.

"Hi," I say with a smile. "Come in."

"Where is your daughter?" she asks as she enters my house.

"She's at school," I say. "Do you want anything to drink or eat?"

"No," she says with a smile. "So you're home alone?"

"I am," I say with a smile.

"Good," she says as she kisses my lips with passion. I am reluctant to kiss her back but as I relax I kiss her back. I don't feel right about doing this. "Take me upstairs."

I break away from her and say, "Cynthia, I can't. I actually have to go get ready to pick my daughter up from school. I can't do anything right now. I'm sorry."

"What time do you have to pick her up?"

"3:30," I say as I look at the clock seeing it is only 1:30.

"We have time," she says. "Take me upstairs please."

"I'm sorry, Cynthia," I say, "but I can't."

"You don't' want me anymore?"

I look at her and say, "I do but not now. Not today. I'm sorry." Usually I would have taken her upstairs but something is stopping me from going up there with her. "I'm sorry."

"I can't believe this," she says as she grabs the door knob. "Lose my number."

"Okay," I say as I shrug. I slam the door behind her as she leaves and I feel relief. I don't think I'm seeing her again and quite frankly I feel good about that.

At 3:30 I am waiting outside of Sky's school for her to come out. I look around to see that I am the only father there. A few moms come up to me asking for autographs and pictures. I gladly sign them and take pictures with them as I wait for Sky. Sky comes running out the door. She spots me and runs over to me. "ROMAN!" she yells as she wraps her arms around me. "You're here!"

"Did you think I wasn't going to show up?" I ask.

"I didn't know," she says as I open the car door for her. She climbs in and sits in her booster seat before buckling herself in as I make my way to the driver's side seat.

"So how was school?" I ask as I pull out of the parking space.

"It was okay," she says. "I have math and reading homework."

"Okay," I say looking at her in the mirror. "Did you make any friends?"

"No," she says. "I told you kids don't like me including Jaida. She wouldn't talk to me."

"I'll talk to Trinity about that."

"Don't, Roman," she says. "It is okay but I had fun in music class. The music teacher was really impressed with my musical knowledge. She said that she will give me cello lessons but you have to sign a paper."

"All right," I say. "If you want to play the cello I will let you."

"Thank-you," she says. "And Roman, my lunch was too big. I don't need two sandwiches or all that food." I guess I did go overboard on her lunch. I didn't want her to go hungry.

"Okay," I say with a smile. "So are you going back tomorrow?"

"Yes," she says, "and my teacher is so much fun. I like her a lot."

"That's good," I say. "And Sky, I'm sure you're going to make some friends tomorrow."

"I don't know," she says.

When I pull into the driveway I am surprised to see Rachel's car in the driveway and Rachel standing outside of her car. I smile and wave at her as I drive passed her. She looks amazing in her work clothes; a grey skirt that falls above her knees, a black silk shirt and her hair pulled up into a bun. We get out of the car and she says, "Hi."

"Hey," I say with a smile. "I didn't know you were coming over today."

"I wanted to see how Sky's first day of school went today," she says as Sky runs up to her.

"RACHEL!" she says as she hugs her.

Rachel smiles and hugs her back. "How was school?" she asks as we walk to the front door.

"It was okay. I did math, reading, science and music! It was so much fun! I love school!"

"Did you make any new friends?" she asks as we walk into the front door.

"No," she says, "but I'm not worried about it and my teacher is really nice. I love her."

"That's good," says Rachel with a smile. "And how was your day, Roman?"

"Good," I say. "Cynthia came by today."

"Oh," says Rachel, "what did she want?" I can hear a little jealousy in her voice.

"What do you think she wanted?" I ask as Sky gets her homework out of her book bag.

"I don't like Cynthia!" yells Sky as she makes her way to the kitchen table to do homework.

"I know," I say as Rachel looks at me. "What?"

"And did you give her what she wanted?"

"What do you think?" I ask.

"Yes because you just sleep with everyone that you can so I believe that you did give her what she wanted. Did you at least use protection?"

"Actually no I didn't give her what she wanted," I say, "and if I would have of course I would have used protection with her. You're the only one I don't use protection for."

"I should be," she says. "You know you can trust me those other girls you can't."

"Okay," I say. "So why are you so upset about Cynthia being here?"

"Because I don't like her," she says. "And I don't think she's good for you or Sky."

"Oh," I say, "so you know what's good for both of us now?"

"Yes and it isn't Cynthia. She's a gold digger and she just wants your money."

"And that's why I told her I wasn't interested today. So just relax, Rachel. I'm not sure why you're getting so upset over this."

"Because I don't' want to see you get hurt," she says, "and I don't' want to see Sky get hurt."

"Neither of us are getting hurt," I say. "Cynthia is gone. You don't' have to worry about her anymore."

"Good," she says. "That type of trash shouldn't be around Sky anyway."

"I know," I say. "I get it."

"All right," she says but she still has some type of bitterness in her voice. I have never seen Rachel like this before. I have no idea what's wrong with her. Before she could have cared less who I was sleeping with and what I was doing but now she seemed to have a huge problem with it. I don't understand why she has changed so much.

"What is the matter with you? Before you didn't care if I slept with Cynthia or slept with a ring rat or whatever. You didn't care now all of a sudden you care?"

"I do care, Roman, because I care about you. I care about Sky."

"I know you care but why are you getting so upset?"

"Because I don't want to see you get hurt again that's why," she says. "You don't deserve to be hurt again."

"I can only get hurt if I have feelings for those women which I don't."

"I see," she says, "but what about me? Do you have feelings for me?" I have no idea where that question came from. I thought Rachel and I were just having fun nothing serious. "Or am I just another one of those girls?"

"Rachel," I say as I run my hands through my hair. "You know I don't have feelings for anyone. I can't allow myself to have feelings that's how I get hurt."

"So you think I'm going to hurt you? Do you think I would hurt you?"

"No," I say. "Do you have feelings for me?" I ask.

"I thought it was obvious."

"What happened, Rachel? I thought we were just having fun nothing more."

"I fell in love with you," she says, "that's what happened. You're so scared of being hurt you're forgetting how amazing you are. It's fine. You don't have to have feelings for me but I can't keep being your go to girl when you want to have sex. I can't do it anymore. It's tearing me apart so maybe it's best that we stop seeing each other like that until you decide you want something more because I can't keep doing it."

"What are you saying?" I ask.

"NO more sex with me is what I'm saying. I can't do it anymore, Roman. I can't keep doing it knowing that there will never be anything more for us. I can't do it."

"You know how I feel about relationships and commitment. I can't do it."

"And I can't have sex and do the friends with benefits anymore especially now that I have feelings for you. Being just friends is too hard. I'm sorry, Roman. I'll keep Sky for you while you're away on the road but other than that nothing. I can't do it anymore, Roman. I can't," she says.

"Rachel," I say but I really don't know what to say.

"Roman," she says, "unless you can tell me that you're giving me more don't say anything at all."

"I can't," I say.

"I know," she says. "Call me when you leave and I'll be over to pick up Sky. Tell her I said bye."

"Okay," I say, "but you're more than welcome to stay for dinner."

"No," she says. "I have to leave."

"Okay," I say. "I'll call you."

"Bye, Roman," she says.

"Bye," I say as I watch her walk out the door. I feel the strangest pain in my heart as I watch her walk to her car. I watch her drive away before I shut the door. I don't know how that whole thing went wrong. I have no idea at all.

I walk into the kitchen to check on Sky. "Where's Rachel?"

"She had to leave," I say. "How's your homework coming?"

"Good. Why did she leave? Is she coming back?"

"I don't think so," I say.

"Why?"

"Because we had a small fight."

"Why?" she asks, "because of Cynthia?"

"It's hard to explain," I say. "So do you want to go out to eat tonight?"

"I guess," she says, "I wish Rachel could go. What did you do?"

"I'm a jerk," I say. "That's what I did."

"You're not a jerk," she says, "you're just in love with her."

"I'm not in love with her," I say.

"Yes you are," she says. "The way you look at her, the way you smile when you see her; you're in love with her and she's in love with you. You just don't see it but I do and so does she."

"I don't fall in love with anyone," I say but I feel like I'm telling that to myself more than to Sky.

***A/N: So what did you think? Sky really put up a fight about going to school! You could say she is a bit uncontrollable. Why is it so hard for her to make friends? Why do you think Roman turned Cynthia away? Also Rachel admitted she fell in love with Roman but the question is did Roman fall in love with her? Was Rachel doing the right thing when she cut him off? Do you think Roman is going to change or keep acting the same way? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	11. Love Hurts too much

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. thank-you so much.**

***This whole time I have done the story in Roman's point of view but this chapter. I have chosen to do it from Rachel's point of view***

**RACHEL'S POINT OF VIEW:**

Roman dropped Sky's bag of clothes and blankets off at my house while I was at work before he left to go on the road for the next few days. I am just glad I didn't run into him although I know over the next few days I'll have to talk to him when he checks on Sky but other than that I just can't talk to him. It's too hard to be friends with someone that you have feelings for but doesn't feel the same way. I am sitting outside of Sky's school waiting for her to leave the building. I hope that Roman told her that I was picking her up so that she knows to look for me. I smile as I see her walk out of the building. She looks sad but as soon as she sees me her face lights up. "RACHEL!" she yells as she runs over to me.

"Hi, Sky," I say with a smile when she reaches me and wraps her arms around me giving me a big hug. "How was school?" I ask her as I open the car door for her.

"Boring," she says. "Did Roman leave?"

"Yes," I say. "He dropped some of your stuff off at the house for you."

"When is he coming back?"

"Wednesday afternoon," I say, "so you're my roommate the next few days. I hope you don't mind."

"No," she says buckling her seatbelt. "I don't mind." I start the car and pull out of the parking space and drive her to my house. This is the first time she's ever been in my house or to my house. I'm not used to having any roommates because I have lived by myself for the last 10 years but I do get lonely so I'm looking forward to the next few days with Sky staying with me. I pull into my driveway and park the car. "This is where you live?" she asks as we get out of the car.

"Yeah," I say, "it's not as elaborate as Roman's house but it works for me."

"It's a pretty house," she says as we walk to the backdoor. I open the door and my chocolate lab Tyson runs up to Sky. "You have a dog?" she asks as she pets him.

"Yes," I say with a smile. "His name is Tyson."

"He's so cute! I love dogs. I don't think Roman will ever let me have a dog."

"No probably not," I say thinking about how particular Roman is; he won't even let her have a bedroom decorated the way she wants. "So are you hungry or anything?" I ask her.

"No," she says as she continues to play with Tyson. "Do you have any kids?"

"No," I say. "I don't. Maybe someday."

"Oh," says Sky. "Are you mad at Roman?"

"I'm not mad at him," I say but I really kind of am, "I'm just disappointed in him."

"Why?" she asks.

"It's grown up stuff," I say. "So do you have any toys or anything you like to play with?" I ask her. I am trying to change the subject and I have also never seen her play with toys while I was at Roman's house. I'm not sure he has toys for her period.

"Oh," she says, "I just have this doll," she says before pulling an American Girl Doll out of her bag that looks just like her. "Her name is Anastasia. My mom got her for me before she got sick. She is the only toy I have to play with."

"I see," I say as we are in my living room. "I used to play with American Girl dolls when I was little too. They were my favorite but I don't have them anymore. I gave them to my niece."

"Lucky," she says. "I love American Girl dolls. I used to have a lot more accessories for her but they got lost after my mom died."

"I see," I say sadly. "Have you read any of the stories?"

"Yes. I have read a couple. I like them."

"Me too," I say, "what else do you play with?"

"I like stuffed animals and I like doing arts and crafts. I even like to bake but I don't really play with toys."

"You like stuffed animals?"

"Yes," she says.

"Have you ever been to Build A Bear?"

"What's Build A Bear?" she asks.

"It's a store where you can make any stuffed animal that you want and then dress them however you want to. It's really fun. I take my niece there a lot. She loves it. I think you might love it too."

"I have never been there," she says looking at me. "Can we go there?"

"Do you want to?"

"Yes please," she says.

"All right," I say with a smile. "How about you change out of your school clothes and I change out of my work clothes and we go over to the mall and visit Build-A-Bear.? Then we can go out to get something to eat. How does that sound?"

"Like fun," she says with a smile as she digs through her bag to find clothes. While she changes I go upstairs to change out of my work clothes. I look at my cell phone to see that Roman has sent me a text message. I read it but since it has nothing to do with Sky I ignore it and finish changing.

After we finish changing I feed Tyson and then take Sky to the mall. I hold her hand as we walk through the mall. We walk into Build-a-Bear and Sky's eyes grow bigger. I smile at her as she hugs me from how excited she is. "You can pick out any stuffed animal that you want," I say as we look at the options. She looks at the options cautiously and carefully. "There's a tiger, there's a zebra, bears; whatever you like, Sky" I say as I walk with her.

"I can't decide between the pink elephant and the rainbow Zebra," she says. "It's tough. I think they are both really cute. But look at this Rainbow Glitter Bear!" she says. "That's the one I want!"

"Okay," I say with a smile as I get it for her. "Now you can pick out an outfit for it."

"All right," she says as we look for an outfit for her bear. She's looking at the outfits when something or someone catches her eye. "Oh no," she says looking at the entrance.

"What?" I ask as I look where her eyes are and see a little girl with blonde pigtails in her hair holding her mom's hand.

"That's Haley," she says. "She's the meanest girl in 2nd grade. She doesn't like me."

"It's okay," I say. "She's not going to talk to you. Just pick out an outfit."

"She calls me names and she makes fun of me. I don't like her, Rachel. I want to leave," she says. "Can we leave please?"

"Sky, don't worry about her. The people that make fun of others only do it because they feel badly about themselves and she's probably jealous of you. Don't worry about it but don't let her scare you out of having fun. Let's get an outfit for your bear and then we'll go. Okay?"

"Okay," she says as she keeps her eye on the little girl. "How about this tutu!" she says with a smile. "It's so cute."

"I like it too," I say as I grab the tutu.

"Wait," she says stopping me, "I want the Tinkerbell costume instead."

"All right," I say as I grab the Tinkerbell costume. She smiles as I hand her the bear and the costume for her to dress it. "Very cute," I say with a smile.

"I love it," she says with a smile. "Thank-you, Rachel."

"You're welcome," I say as we walk over to go pay for everything. I haven't seen Sky smile this much since I met her. She is definitely happy over the bear. "Some time I'm going to need to bring you here with my niece and we can have a sleepover. Would you like that?"

"I don't know," she says as we walk out of the store. "Kids don't really like me. I'm not like them, Rachel."

"My niece isn't like that," I say, "you two would get along great."

"I don't know," she says as she takes my hand and I smile. "How old is your niece?"

"8 her name is Elizabeth. You remind me of her," I say. "She likes music too."

"She does?"

"Yes," I say, "she plays the violin. You two would get along great I promise."

"We'll see," she says. "I'm hungry."

"Me too," I say. "What do you want to get to eat? We can eat in the food court or we can go somewhere else."

"Is there a Sushi place here?" she asks.

"No," I say, "but I know where there is one."

"Okay," she says. "Let's go there!"

I take her out for sushi and as we're eating we engage in conversation. "I love sushi," she says as she eats.

"Me too and I think Roman loves sushi too," I say remembering the times that Roman and I have gone out for sushi.

"You like Roman don't you?" she asks.

"Like him how?" I ask as I eat.

"You are in love with him aren't you?" she asks and my heart stops.

"I do like your dad a lot," I say. "I really do like him. I guess you could say I am in love with him but he's not in love with me."

"Yes he is," she says.

"No he's not," I say. "He doesn't love anyone but your mom. He will never love me the way I love him."

"That's what you think," she says. "I'm 7 but I am very observant. I see the way he looks at you and the way you make him smile. You make him happy. He likes you. I think he might be in love with you too," she says and for some reason I smile at her words but they aren't credible coming from a 7 year old. Although Sky is very intelligent so she may be right if she is I don't see it.

"No, Sky, he's not. He doesn't fall in love."

"He does," she says, "and he did with you. When you two had your fight the other day he was really sad. He likes you, Rachel."

"Are you sure?" I ask her.

"I'm sure."

"He didn't have Cynthia or anyone else over?" I'm not sure why I care so much what Roman does with other women but the thought of him sleeping with someone else drives me crazy. I want to be the only one he sleeps with. I want to be the one he falls in love with and the one he breaks his rules for.

"No," she says. "No one."

"Oh," I say. "Does he talk about me?"

"Sometimes," she says.

"I see," I say trying not to smile.

"I told you, Rachel, he's in love with you. He called himself a jerk for fighting with you."

"He did?" I ask with surprise.

"Yes he did," she says.

"Interesting," I say. I feel bad for pressing Sky for information but since she is the only one around Roman 24/7 she is the one that would know his secrets. "But like I said he only loves your mom. I'm nothing like your mom and I never could be. Your mom was a very special woman to Roman."

"You are JUST like my mom," she says.

"No, Sky, I'm not," I say even though her words are touching.

"Okay," she says shrugging her shoulders. "How do you know, Roman?"

"We're friends," I say quickly it is half true.

"I see," she says. "He has a lot of girlfriends but you're the only one that he ever lets around me."

"That's because I'm not like the other ones," I say although I know I am very much like the rest of his girlfriends.

"Okay," she says. "Why does he have so many girlfriends?"

"I have no idea," I say. "I guess because girls just go crazy over him. I don't know."

"It's weird."

"I know," I say with a smile.

We continue talking through our meal but we stop talking about Roman which I am glad because it was uncomfortable so we started talking about school and she was telling me about music. After our meal we go back to my house and we sit down and watch a movie together after I paint her fingernails and toenails and after she paints mine. We are having a girl's night and it is so much fun. It's the most fun I have had in months. During the movie Sky falls asleep and I am just about ready to fall asleep when my cell phone starts to ring. I see that it is Roman and I answer it. "Hello," I say.

"Hey, Rach," he says, "did you get my text message earlier?"

"I did," I say, "but I told you until you can tell me what I want to hear then there is nothing between us."

"You know I can't do that," he says. "How is Sky?"

"She's fine. She's having a lot of fun. We went to Build-A-Bear, then we had sushi and then we painted each other's nails. Now we're watching a movie or I'm watching a movie because she fell asleep on me."

"How much do I owe you for all that?"

"You don't owe me anything. It was my treat. She deserves to have some fun, Roman. You know you have to get her around other kids."

"She goes to school," he says, "she is around other kids."

"I mean push her to make friends. She has some type of issue where she feels like kids don't like her. She needs to have friends that she can play with; then she can go on playdates and you're free to sleep with whatever girl you want."

"Rachel, I'm not sleeping with anyone right now."

"It's been 2 days," I say. "And you're out on the road. I'm sure you'll find a ring rat to sleep with or someone from the bar."

"You don't know that," he says. "Look, I'm sorry about what happened the other night. When I get home can we please talk?"

"Are you going to tell me what I want to hear?" I ask.

"Rachel," he says. "Please just let me talk to you when I get home."

"We'll see," I say.

"I guess that's better than a flat out no which I know that's what you mean," he says. His voice sounds defeated and he sounds different as he talks to me. "Well, if Sky is sleeping I'll let you go. I'll call to talk to her tomorrow morning. Goodnight, Rachel."

"Goodnight, Roman," I say as I hang up the phone. I love that man so much it hurts. I just wish that he would feel the same way about me.

***A/N: So what did you think? All right so we know that Rachel is in love with Roman and she is bothered by his lifestyle. Does she have the right to be? And SKy told her that she is JUST like her mom so is it possible that's the reason Sky is so attached to Rachel? Is Rachel right about Sky needing to be pushed to make friends? There might be an issue with Sky socially and that could be seen in a future chapter. Lastly what do you think Roman wants to talk to Rachel about? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	12. The Pain of The Past

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much! **

I walk around the backstage area trying to clear my head after everything with Rachel. I am not focused on wrestling at all in fact wrestling is probably the last thing from my mind at this moment. I'm thinking about Sky and why it is so difficult for her to make friends and I am thinking about Rachel and how much I would like to say the words she wants to hear but I just can't bring myself to say them. She's really mad at me and I totally understand why but it's the fact it is tearing me apart that I don't understand. If I don't allow myself to feel how am I letting it get to me this badly? "Look who's back," I hear Dean's voice. "Hey, Man, what's up?"

"Nothing," I say with a smile. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing you know the usual. Where have you been? I heard there was some type of family emergency."

"I've been focusing on stuff at home," I say. "Things came up that I never expected to so I had to take care of it before I came back on the road."

"Did anyone die?" he asks as we walk down the hallway to our locker room.

"No nothing like that," I say. "You already know I have a daughter."

"I didn't know that. I just remember you saying that the girl showed up at your door saying she was your daughter but nothing was confirmed so she is really your daughter?"

"Yeah," I say. "It's crazy. For 7 years I didn't know about this kid and then one day she just shows up at my hotel room door telling me she's my daughter. It was hard to believe but now it's hard to adjust to life as a dad. You know me I don't like being tied down."

"I know," he says. "So are you keeping her?"

"For now," I say. "I decided to give it a try."

"How is that going?"

"I have no idea what the hell I'm doing. I'm just winging it right now hoping that my parenting instincts will kick in."

"Good luck with that," he says. "I just can't believe you're a dad after all these years."

"I can't believe it either," I say as we reach our locker room. I allow Dean to enter before me and then go in after him. "She is a good kid though but she talks a lot!"

"I bet you just love that," says Dean. "Although I bet being a dad has been great for your sex life. Single women love single dads it's like they are magnetic."

"Not really," I say. "Cynthia was completely turned off by the idea that I have a kid. Rachel was giving it up to me but then she fell in love with me but I won't tell her what she wants to hear so she stopped giving it up to me. So no being a father has not helped my sex life at all. It has caused a dry spell and I'm dying right now."

"Damn," he said, "So Rachel is holding out on you? That sucks."

"Tell me about it. I am getting nothing and it sucks."

"I bet you know a couple of the guys and me are going out tonight after the show. Do you want to go and work your Reigns magic?"

I think about it and as much as I would love to go to the bar and find a woman I just don't have it in me to do it anymore. I don't want to live that man whore lifestyle anymore because of Sky as much as I like it I have to give it up and be some type of role model to Sky. The way I treat those women kind of makes me think I wouldn't want anyone to do that to Sky when she's older. "No thank-you," I say as Bo Dallas comes into the locker room.

"Did I just hear Roman Reigns say he doesn't want to work his Reigns Magic tonight on some women?" asks Dean. He's looking at me as if I just told him something shocking and serious. "Tell me I didn't hear you decline."

"What?" asks Bo, "no more Reigns magic? What did I miss?"

"You heard me just fine," I say, "and no, Bo, no more Reigns Magic. I am done with that."

"What is going on?" asks Bo, "What is this world coming to when Roman Reigns decides not to use his Reigns Magic anymore to get a hot woman?"

"Roman has a kid now," says Dean as I give him a look. I wasn't ready to announce that to anyone right now if ever.

"What? You knocked up some chick?"

"She wasn't just some chick," I say, "her name was Jenn and she was the only woman I ever loved."

"You loved someone?" asks Bo. "What am I hearing? It's like I don't know you anymore."

"You only know what I want you to know," I say, "but yes at one time I did love someone very much but that's in the past. I will never love again," I say, "at least I don't think I will. I don't know." I am really confused about how I feel about Rachel a part of me wants to let her love come in and my love to go out but another part of me doesn't want me to let her love me or let myself love her. I am torn and I am tearing myself apart trying to make a decision.

"Did you know about this, Dean?" asks Bo.

"Not really," he says. "I know bits and pieces but not exactly everything."

"So who was this woman that you loved?" asks Bo.

"I don't want to talk about it," I say. I really never talk about Jenn because just thinking about it hurts too much.

"I just want to hear how special this woman is that made you fall in love with her since you NEVER fall in love."

"I told you I did once but I have never loved anyone since her but right now I'm not even sure if that's true anymore or not. I think I might be in love with someone but I just can't allow myself to let her in or let myself love her. I am so torn right now it's not even funny."

"It's not a matter of thinking it's a matter of knowing you're in love with her. Why are you so scared to let yourself love her or let yourself be loved?" Asks Bo.

"Because I don't want to get hurt," I say. "Can we drop it?"

"How do you know she's going to hurt you?" asks Bo. "You think she's going to hurt you but you don't know if she really will or not."

"I know enough to know that even the person that promises to never hurt you eventually does," I say. "Look I don't' want to talk about it."

"You sound like you're hurting," says Bo. He just won't drop it so I'm going to be forced to talk about the pain Jenn put me through.

"Cause it does hurt," I say. "It hurts thinking about it."

"Thinking about what?"

"The pain love has caused me," I say. "You want to hear about Jenn? Do you want to hear why it hurts so much?"

"Please," he says as Dean looks down at the floor. He can tell I am uncomfortable by the idea of discussing my past but I just want to get it over with so Bo leaves me alone about it.

"All right," I say. "I met Jenn at a college party when we were both 18 years old. We couldn't have been anymore different than we were. She was an aspiring musician and I was an aspiring football player. We both came from money but that was the only thing we had in common except the fact we were crazy about each other. They always say opposites attract and that was true when it came to Jenn and me. We fell hard for each other. We went from that party to our first date to becoming boyfriend and girlfriend. We were together all through college. I loved her so much. She was smart, beautiful and talented. I always planned to marry her. She made me so happy and every time I was with her I felt like nothing in the world mattered. I was willing to give up football for her and follow her where ever she wanted to go in life. She was my entire world there was nothing that I wouldn't have done for her. I wanted to be with her forever. Shortly after our senior year of college and graduation I asked her to marry me. I thought she loved me too. I thought that she wanted to be with me forever but I couldn't have been more wrong than I was when she told me no. I was expecting her to say yes but instead she told me no. She told me that we would never make it as a married couple because she was going to be a musician while I was going to play football. She told me she needed to find herself in life and make a life for her not with me. It was like she ripped my heart out of my chest and stomped it a million times. She said if we were meant to be we would find our way back to each other but we never did. We broke up that afternoon. Then that night we went to a party together one last time at her friend Rachel's house. It was the last time we would ever be together. We ended up sleeping together one last time but after that I never heard from her or saw her ever again. I believe that's the night I got her pregnant."

"And she never told you that you had a kid?" asks Dean.

"No never. She died a few months ago and then Sky was put in the system but I was never contacted. I wish she would have told me. Jenn promised she would never hurt me but she hurt me in more ways than you could ever imagine first was saying no to my proposal, two was her needing to find herself and three was her never bothering to tell me I got her pregnant and she had my child. I would have helped out with her. I would have been there but she never even gave me a chance. It sucks you know?"

"Yeah," says Bo. "So why are you so afraid to fall in love now?"

"Because I'm not good enough to be anyone's boyfriend or husband. I'm not good enough to be loved. I'm just not good enough to be in a relationship. Look at me. I'm so fucked up from my past that I can't focus on my present or my future because I'm scared it will all happen again. I am too scared to fall in love because I'm scared someone is going to hurt me like Jenn hurt me. I can't have my heart ripped out again. This is why I have chosen to live the way I do but then Sky came along and I started to question my entire life. Not even Sky but Rachel came along and I am second guessing everything from my thoughts to my feelings. I just don't know where to go from here or what to do next. I can't hurt Rachel."

"I see," says Bo, "sometimes you just have to Bo-lieve that everything will work out the way it should. You can't be scared of the future because of your past. The past is irrelevant. What matters now is the present and what will matter tomorrow is the future. You can't go back but you can go forward it's how you choose to live today that will determine how you live tomorrow. What makes sense about being scared of yesterday so you can't live today? It doesn't make sense. You need to go out there and live for the now. If you're in love be in love. Don't beat yourself up about it."

Bo's words hit me hard. He makes a lot of sense. What sense does it make to be scared of yesterday when it's already happened and stopping me from living today? It doesn't make sense at all. My entire life lately doesn't make sense. My life lately has been nothing but question after question the number one question is how can I make myself a better person to be a father to Sky and how can I be a better person to allow Rachel to love me and allow myself to love her. Scars last forever but the pain does not. It only hurts if you allow it to continue to hurt you. I think I made my decision about my life after talking to Bo. I think I know what I want to do and how I feel. I think I know the words I want to say to Rachel and I know how I want to live my life. I thought that after talking to Bo about Jenn I would feel horrible but I don't. I feel relieved. I feel free from the pain and the hurt. I feel like I can move on; if I choose to do so. I just hope that Rachel is willing to hear me out.

***A/N: So what did you think? Roman finally discussed everything that happened with Jenn; does it make sense to why he is the way he is now? Also should Jenn have told him she was pregnant and would Roman had stepped up like he said he would have even if his life would be completely different? Do you think Bo's words were helpful to Roman? What do you think is going to be said to Rachel? Is Roman going to allow himself to move on from his past or is he going to continue to live the way he does even if it means losing Rachel? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	13. Breaking All The Rules

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. I really hope that you enjoy this chapter* It is one of my favorites so far.**

On Wednesday afternoon I arrive home from being on the road. I get home in the mid afternoon while Sky is still in school and Rachel is still at work. I walk into my house and take my luggage to my laundry room. I empty out my dirty clothes for them to be washed before I go upstairs to take a shower. I plan to talk to Rachel tonight and tell her how I feel. I want to do so while I am fresh and clean and being on a 6 hour flight makes a person sweaty and gross. After my shower I feel so much better. I walk into my room and pull out a black t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. I brush my hair into a neat bun before I go downstairs to get something to eat. It amazes me how hungry I am when I'm about to do the unthinkable in just a few hours. As I finish my lunch I throw in a load of laundry and then wait for Rachel to bring Sky home from school for me.

At 4 pm I hear the car pull into the driveway and a smile crosses my face as I hear two car doors slam shut. I turn off the TV and wait patiently for them to make their way to the front door. My smile grows bigger when I hear the doorbell ring. I get up and straighten out my jeans and my shirt. I check myself in the mirror before I open the door. "Hello," I say with a smile as I open the door to see Rachel and Sky standing at the door.

"Roman!" says Sky as she wraps her arms around me. I pick her up and hug her back. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," I say with a smile as I kiss her cheek. "How was school today?"

"It was okay," she said. "I start my cello lesson tomorrow!"

"That's great, Sky," I say with a smile. "How is the piano?"

"It's good," she says. "How was wrestling?"

"It was good," I say with a smile as I look at Rachel with a smile. She is so beautiful standing there in her black pants and light purple blouse with her dark hair pulled up into a tight ponytail. Her deep blue eyes meet my blue eyes for a moment before she breaks eye contact. "How are you?"

"Good," she says with a small smile. "Well, I guess I'll be going. Sky, I'll see you on Friday."

"Bye, Rachel," she says.

"I have her clothes at my house in the laundry. I'll drop them off some time tomorrow evening. Just let me know what time is good for you."

"Any time," I say, "if you want you can keep them at your house for when she's there. She has plenty of clothes here to wear for the time she's here so if you want to keep those clothes at your house you're more than welcome to that way I don't have to keep packing and unpacking her stuff each time I leave."

"Are you sure?" she asks.

"I'm sure," I say with a smile. "What are you doing tonight?"

"I was going to go home and do some cleaning. Then I was going to have dinner."

"How about you stay here for dinner? I can order out or I can cook whatever you two want," I say. I'm trying to get her to stay so that I can talk to her after Sky goes to bed.

"No," she says, "you two spend time together. You haven't seen each other for a few days. I don't want to impose."

"You're not imposing. I'm inviting you to have dinner with us so please stay for dinner," I beg.

"I don't think it's a good idea, Roman. Remember what we talked about? It's not a good idea."

"It's dinner; please stay," I say.

"Please, Rachel," begs Sky as she gives her a puppy dog face. "Please stay for dinner with us."

"Okay," she says, "but as soon as dinner is over I have to go."

"All right," I say with a smile as she walks in the door.

"YAY!" yells Sky in my ear as I shut the door. "Roman, I had so much fun at Rachel's house. It was really fun!"

"Really?" I ask as I walk to the living room. "What did you do?"

"We went to Build-A-Bear, we painted our nails, we watched movies and we played games. Rachel has a lot of fun games at her house. I like it at her house. We even had a tea party! And I LOVE her dog Tyson. He is the sweetest dog ever!" She says as I put her down on the floor.

"Wow, it sounds like you had a lot of fun. Where is your bear? I want to see it."

"I left it at Rachel's house. I'll show it to you next time," she says.

"It's okay," I say. "And Tyson is not a sweet dog."

"Yes he is," says Rachel with a smile, "he just doesn't like you."

"That's an understatement. He hates me," I say. Her dog really hates me. Whenever I go to her house she has to lock him in the garage or he will attack me every chance he gets.

"That's true," says Rachel with a smile. "So what is for dinner?"

"Do you want to order out or do you want me to cook?"

"Order out," says Sky. "I think we should have pizza."

"Not pizza," I say. "Please not pizza."

"Yes; pizza. I want pizza," she says. "Hawaiian pizza."

"You really are my daughter," I say to her. I love Hawaiian pizza and so does Sky. It is the islander in her. "All right I'll order a Hawaiian pizza is that okay, Rachel?"

"That's fine with me," she says before I order the pizza.

Things are awkward between Rachel and me during the evening. We are hardly talking to each other let alone making eye contact. Most of dinner time we don't speak to each other. It would be dead silent if Sky wasn't talking about school and whatever else she was talking about. Sometimes I do tune her out when she talks too much. When dinner is over Sky doesn't let Rachel leave it's like she knows I have something planned or it could be just because she likes to be around Rachel. Dean makes sense to me about single women being attracted to single dads because it is when Rachel found out I was a dad that she fell in love with me. Maybe it does make me more attractive. As time gets later it is growing closer to Sky's bedtime. Sky insists that Rachel and I put her to bed together so we do. Just as I am about to tuck her into bed she hits me with a pillow. I laugh at her and I hear Rachel laugh. I grab a pillow and say, "that's funny right? Is this funny?" I ask as I gently hit each of them with a pillow.

"Rachel, let's get him!" says Sky with a smile as she hands Rachel a pillow. We engage in a pillow fight. I haven't had so much fun in a long time. Sky is laughing, I'm laughing and Rachel is laughing as we're hitting each other with pillows.

Rachel and I are on Sky's bed hitting each other with pillows as Sky hits us both. We stop for a moment as we look into each other's eyes. I definitely feel something as I look into her deep blue eyes and I see something as I look into her eyes. I see the love she's feeling for me in her eyes. "All right," says Rachel as she breaks eye contact and that's when I know she's feeling and seeing the same thing in my eyes. "It's time for bed, Sky."

"Oh man," she says. "I don't want to go to bed."

"You have school in the morning," I say as I put my pillow down as Rachel does the same. "Goodnight, Sky," I say as I lean down to hug her.

"Good night, Roman," she says with a smile as she wraps her small arms around my neck. "Goodnight, Rachel," she says after I stand up. She puts her arms out for Rachel to hug her.

"Goodnight, Sky," says Rachel with a smile as she leans down to hug her. "I love you."

"I love you too, Rachel," she says with a smile.

I turn off the light as Rachel meets me at the door. Seeing her with Sky makes my heart melt. She is so good with her and Sky loves her. I love her. We walk down stairs to the living room. "Well, I guess I should go," says Rachel.

"No don't," I say as I stop her.

"Roman, I thought I told you I can't do the whole friends with benefits thing anymore? Why are you making it so hard?"

"Because Rachel, I don't want to do the friends with benefits thing anymore," I say as I look at her. She is shocked by my words.

"Roman, what are you saying?" she asks.

"I'm saying that I don't want to be friends with benefits anymore, Rachel. I can't do it either. You know how you told me you fell in love with me?"

"Yes," she says.

"Well, I have developed feelings for you. I have been trying to ignore them and I've been trying to fight them but I can't. I can't fight what I feel, Rachel. Even though I am scared I have feelings for you. I am not sure when I developed them but I know I have had them for a while. I don't' want to do the friends with benefits life anymore. I don't want to do the sleep with every woman that I meet life any more. I want to sleep with one woman. I want to be with one woman and one woman only. I told you, Rachel, if I was going to break the rules for anyone it was going to be you and I'm breaking the rules. I'm giving up my life so that I can be with you. When I see you with Sky it melts my heart. She loves you and she is so comfortable around you. And I know you love her. You do really well with her and I couldn't have any other woman around her except you. I don't want any other woman around her but you. Rachel, I'm not saying I'm going to be perfect at this relationship thing. And I'm not going to say I'm going to be the perfect boyfriend but I'm going to try. I just need you to be patient with me. I need you to accept me as the way I am and accept that I can't just jump head first into love it's going to take some time but I do want a relationship with you."

"Roman, are you kidding me right now?" she asks. "You have feelings for me?"

"I do, Rachel."

"How do I know you're not just saying this so I'll sleep with you?"

"Because I'm not, Rachel, these words are coming from my heart. I have feelings for you. Strong feelings obviously since I couldn't fight them and they keep getting stronger. I'm not playing any sort of game with you. I truly do have feelings for you and there is nothing more that I want than to be with you."

"Are you being honest?"

"I'm being 100% honest with you. I want to be your boyfriend. I'm breaking the rules, Rach. I'm giving this a try. I'm not going to be perfect but I'm going to try. It's time that I started to settle down in life. A friend told me that I can't be afraid of the past anymore because it's affecting my future. A friend told me that how I live today is how I will live tomorrow. I don't want to live my life being some man whore while I let some beautiful woman that has been here for me for as long as I can remember walks away. I can't do it, Rachel. You have been here for me this whole time. Every time I was hurting you were there. You have been here to hear me talk and have helped me through a lot of stuff. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have kept Sky. You have been here for me this whole time and I have been too dumb to realize that you were here for me and that you loved me or had feelings for me. You have been my best friend for the last 7 years. You know all my secrets you know all of my pain. You're the only person I trust and if that doesn't mean something then I don't know what else would. I want to be with you, Rachel. I don't want Cynthia, I don't want a ring rat; I want you. I need YOU. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"You're right, Roman. I have been here for you through it all. I have been the one you told your secrets to and I have been the one to help you through your pain. I have been here whenever you needed me and that's because I love you. I have loved you for a long time, Roman. It's just lately my feelings for you have gotten stronger and I don't know what it is but I want to be with you and I need to be with you too. I wasn't only there for you but you have been there for me. Who knows me better than you? No one. Who has helped me in my darkest moments? You have. I would love to be your girlfriend," she says with a smile.

"Good," I say with a smile as I wrap my arms around her pulling her closer to me. She feels so good in my arms. "Just don't hurt me," I say to her as her head is under my chin."

"I won't," she says, "just don't hurt me."

"I would never hurt you. Just please be patient with me. One step at a time."

"One step at a time," she says with a smile as she looks at me. She reaches up and kisses my lips with hers. "When you say one step at a time does that mean no sex?"

"No it doesn't. We've been having sex for years so why stop now? I am afraid of love not of having sex."

"You're not even scared you're going to get me pregnant?" she asks.

"I don't know," I say. "That might be a little much."

"Don't worry I'm on the pill."

"I've heard that before," I say, "and then Sky came."

"Don't worry. I haven't gotten pregnant yet."

"But no I don't mind having sex," I say with a smile.

"Good because I need you so much right now," she says with a smile.

"I need you too," I say with a smile as I pick her up and carry her up to my bedroom. I shut the door behind us and lay her down on my bed. We quickly strip out of our clothes. I lay my body on top of hers as I kiss her lips passionately. I gently enter her and begin to make love to her. The passion between us is stronger than ever. We reach our climax together and she cries out my name as she releases herself around me. I scream out her name as I release myself deep into her.

As I finish emptying myself inside of her I remove my body from hers. I pull her into my arms as I lay next to her. She turns to face me. "Do you want me to leave? I know your rule."

I smile at her and brush a piece of hair out of her face. "I told you I'm breaking my rules for you. You're more than welcome to stay all night if you want to besides we're not done," I say with a smile before I kiss her lips softly.

"I was hoping you would say that," she says as she smiles against my lips. I roll her over and we spend the next couple hours making love to each other and as we finish I wrap her up into my arms. I hold her the rest of the night as she sleeps in my arms.

***A/N: So what did you think? Roman finally expressed his feelings to Rachel? Do you think he will be able to love her without letting fear get in the way? Also didn't they just seem like a happy little family in this chapter? Roman and Rachel have been best friends for years but yet neither of them could have expected to fall in love with each other. Can Roman handle this life? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	14. Just Say Hi

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

I wake up the next morning as my alarm goes off with Rachel still in my arms. Our bodies pressed up against each other. I reach over her and turn off my alarm clock. Rachel is still sound asleep beside me. I take my hand and softly rub her arm before I lean over and kiss her neck softly. She stirs a little as I continue to lay soft kisses on her neck. She rolls over onto her back looking at me with her blue eyes and a smile on her face. "Good morning, Roman."

"Good morning, Rachel," I say as I kiss her lips softly. "How are you this morning?"

"Wonderful," she says as she runs her hand over my cheek. "Last night was amazing."

"I have to agree," I say with a smile before I kiss her lips again. Last night was beyond amazing for me. "We can have a quick recap if you want to before Sky wakes up," I say nuzzling at her neck as my hands find one of her breasts.

"How can you possibly have that much sex and still want more?" she asks me with a smile.

"Because I am so addicted to you I need you and want you so badly," I say with a smile. "So what do you say?"

"I can never say no," she says with a smile as I lay my body on top of hers. She wraps her arms around my neck as I kiss her lips softly. I start to make love to her once again as if the night before wasn't enough; I don't think I can ever get enough of Rachel. We cum together as a passionate love making session comes to an end. I finish my release inside of her before I kiss her lips softly.

"I guess I should go wake Sky up," I say as I remove myself from Rachel. "It's getting late and our mornings aren't exactly easy going."

"All right," she says as she sits up and looks at me as I put on a pair of basketball shorts. "I have to leave soon to get ready for work but I can make you two breakfast if you'd like."

"That would be awesome," I say with a smile before I kiss her lips. "You can put on one of my t-shirts and a pair of shorts or pants; whatever you like. Just help yourself. I have to go wake up Sky."

"All right," she says with a smile as she gets out of my bed. I admire her body once more before I leave the room to wake up Sky.

I walk into Sky's room and she looks beautiful as she sleeps. She is clinging tight to her doll in the semi-dark room, her curly brown hair covering some of her face and her mouth hanging open. I sit down on the bed. "Sky, it's time to wake up," I say as I gently shake her to wake up.

"Roman," she says groggily as she stirs. "My stomach hurts."

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"My stomach hurts. I can't go to school today. I don't want to go to school today," she says as she grimaces at me holding her stomach. I am concerned and I have never dealt with this type of thing before. "I don't think I can go to school today."

"But today is your first cello lesson," I say as I feel her head. "And you don't seem to have a fever."

"But my stomach hurts," she says as she sits up. "I don't think I can go to school today. Please don't make me go, Roman."

"Why don't you want to go to school? I thought you liked going to school?" I ask.

"I do but I don't like the other kids. They don't like me," she says. "I sit by myself at lunch and play by myself at recess. No one ever wants to work with me on partner activities. I don't want to go."

"Sky, it's really not an option and I think your stomach is just fine. It takes time to make friends."

"Really?" she asks. "Because I haven't even made one and Jaida won't talk to me at school and then there is this Haley girl. She is evil!"

"Why is she evil?" I ask with a smile. She truly is my daughter.

"She just is! She always makes fun of me. She calls me a music freak. She says I never talk because I'm stupid. NO one ever wants to talk to me. She always starts the other kids in making fun of me too. She called me a freak because I don't have a mom anymore. She's just really mean to me and I hate it. Please don't make me go to school, Roman."

"Sky," I say as I take her hand. "People in life aren't going to like you. Do you know how many people in this world don't like me? There are a lot. People are always going to talk about you and call you names but you can't let it get to you. I don't. People used to say I sucked as a wrestler and used to say all sorts of bad things about me but I proved them wrong. I proved them I could be better and I proved that their words and criticism didn't mean a thing to me. I kept my head up and didn't let them get to me. You cannot let what this little brat says about you get to you. She's probably jealous of you. She calls you a name stand up for yourself. If no one wants to talk to you; you talk to them. Don't be shy. And I'm sure you're not the only one in your class that loves music. You just have to find someone that likes what you like. And most friendships start with a hi."

"But no one talks to me," she says.

"Do you talk to them first?"

"No," she says, "because I know they don't like me because of Haley. She says I smell too and my hair is dirty. She really doesn't like me. She calls me Smelly Skylar."

"You're not smelly," I say. "Do you want me to go talk to the school?"

"No," she says. "Don't do that. It will make it worse. Just don't make me go."

"Sky, I can't have this fight with you every morning," I say. "You have to go to school. I know it's hard right now but it will get easier. If Haley starts with you stand up for yourself. Don't let her tear you down. You are smart enough to know that her words are just that. She is jealous and that's all it is. But if you never talk to anyone they aren't going to talk to you so your job today is to say hi to at least one person in your class and try to make a friend. Okay?"

"I don't know," she says. "I'll try but I can't promise anything."

"I bet you can make a friend. You're too awesome not to," I say. "Haters are gonna hate and a Reigns is going to Reign," I say. "That's what I always say."

"You're funny," she says with a laugh.

"All right well it's time for you to get dressed for school," I say. "What do you want to wear today?" I ask as I get up from her bed.

"My blue polo and khaki skirt," she says as she gets out of bed. I get out the outfit that she wants and as I am about to leave the room she says, "Roman?"

"Yeah?"

"It smells good. Who is cooking breakfast?"

"A friend," I say with a smile. "Get ready for school and then I'll do your hair before breakfast."

"Okay," she says as she grabs her clothes.

I walk into the kitchen to see Rachel cooking us breakfast. "Smells good," I say with a smile.

"Thanks," she says as she puts pancakes onto three plates. "How is Sky?"

"She doesn't want to go to school because of some Haley girl."

"Yeah, she wanted to leave Build-a-Bear the other day because of her. I don't know what she does to her but Sky is terrified of her."

"She's a brat," I say as Sky comes into the kitchen in her school uniform. "That's what it is."

"Rachel," she says, "what are you doing here? Did you sleep over?"

Rachel looks at me as she puts the plates of pancakes onto the table as she is wearing one of my t-shirts and a pair of my shorts. "She did," I say with a smile. "She might be spending the night once in a while or maybe every time I'm home," I say.

"Why?" asks Sky as she sits down at the table to eat breakfast as I grab a brush and some detangling spray to do her hair.

"Because Rachel and I boyfriend and girlfriend now," I say as I look at Rachel. She smiles at me as I smile at her. I never expected to speak those words.

"I thought you didn't have girlfriends?" she asks as she pours syrup on her pancakes.

"Well, there is a first time for everything," I say, "I didn't think I would ever have a daughter but I do. Sometimes life just hands you the unexpected and you have to roll with it."

"Oh," she says. "Are you going to get married?"

Before I can answer Rachel speaks for me, "we just started this relationship. We have a lot to work on before we ever think about marriage."

"Oh," says Sky as she eats her breakfast as I start to do her hair. Time is tight. "Roman, you're pulling it!" she yells.

"I'm sorry," I say as I continue to brush through her hair.

"I want a braid!"

"Rachel," I say. "It's all yours."

"Okay," she says as she comes over and braids her hair quickly.

"How did you do that?"

"It's very simple. You just part the hair into three parts and braid them together. You just cross them over or under whichever you prefer. Crossing over might be easiest for you."

"All right," I say with a smile. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," she says as she kisses my lips before we sit down to eat with Sky.

After we finish breakfast Sky says goodbye to Rachel before she goes to brush her teeth. I walk Rachel to the door because she has to go home to get ready for work. "You might want to think about bringing some clothes here to stay for the nights you sleepover so you don't have to rush out of here before work to go home to get ready."

"Are you sure?" she asks.

"I'm positive. I don't mind it at all. Just a couple of outfits," I say with a smile.

"Thanks," she says with a smile. "All right, I'll see you after work today. You have a good day."

"You too," I say with a smile before I kiss her lips. "Have a great day," I say to her as she walks to her car.

I shut the door behind her and smile to see Sky standing in front of me. "You love her," she says as she grabs her book bag.

"I don't know," I say with a smile. "Let me go get a shirt on and then I'll take you to school."

"All right," she says as she stands at the doorway. I grab a shirt from the drawer and throw it on. I throw my hair up into a messy bun and then grab a pair of socks from my drawer before putting on my sneakers. I run down stairs and as usual we are running late.

I drop her off at school just before they lock the doors. "Have a good day, Sky," I say as I hug her. "I'll be here at the end of the day to pick you up. Remember what I told you, your job is to say hi to one person and make a friend."

"Okay," she says with a smile. "I'll try my best."

"Shit, Sky, I forgot to pack you a lunch." I dig in my pocket for my wallet. I pull out the smallest bill I have and hand it to her. "Here is $20 buy yourself lunch."

"Thanks," she says with a smile. "Bye, Roman."

"Bye, Sky," I say, "and remember what I told you; Haters are gonna hate but a Reigns is gonna Reign!" She runs to the door as she waves to me. I smile at her as she walks into the door. The teacher waves to me and I wave back before I get back into my car.

While Sky is at school I take the time to go out and do some grocery shopping to buy some more food for the house now that I have an idea of what the kid eats. After I go grocery shopping I go back home to put the groceries away and to clean up the kitchen after Rachel's delicious breakfast. I then change the sheets on my bed before relaxing by the pool for the afternoon before taking a shower before going to pick up Sky from school. As I stand outside waiting for her I just hope she had a good day and made at least one friend at school. She walks out of the building with a teacher pushing a big instrument. "What is all this?" I ask as Sky reaches me.

"It's my cello," she says, "I have to practice."

"Oh," I say. "It's as big as you."

"I know," she says. "Can you put it in the car?"

"Yes," I say as I take it from the music teacher and put it in my car. "So how did she do?"

"Mr. Reigns," says the music teacher. "She is a natural. She has skipped the first book and went straight to the second one. She is very talented on the instruments. She knew all the notes and she knew exactly what to do. I say you have a musical prodigy on your hands. She is wonderful on the piano and the cello. She can play you a song you will be impressed."

"That's great," I say as I look at Sky. "Her mom was a musician. Her mom was just as talented as her. She gets it from her."

"I see," she says, "she is determined to be a musician. She did a great job."

"Thank-you," I say.

"You're welcome," she says with a smile. "Sky, I will see you tomorrow but remember to practice. Your next lesson is Monday."

"Okay," she says. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," she says with a smile. "You two have a great evening."

"You too," I say as I help Sky into the car. I get into the driver's seat and start the car. "How was school?"

"It was good," she says as I pull out of the parking lot. "I really liked my cello lesson."

"That's good. Did you do what I asked you to do? Did you say hi to someone and make a friend?"

"No," she says. "I tried but no one wanted to talk to me."

"You can always try again tomorrow," I say. I am determined for her to have at least one friend but I am starting to worry about her socializing skills. She can socialize with adults with no problem but when it comes to children she just doesn't want to or she's too shy to do it and I have no idea why. I wish I knew more about her. I wish I knew about her past to know why she is the way she is today. There has to be some type of information like that somewhere. Jenn had to have something I just don't know where to find it. Maybe Rachel is right I should take her to a therapist to see what's wrong. I don't know but Sky worries me.

***A/N: So what did you think? How is Roman falling into the father role? Do you think he's doing a good job? As for Sky is it Haley that makes it hard for her to make friends or is it herself making it hard to make friends? Anyone believe she may have had socializing issues BEFORE she came to Roman and that may be why Jenn never put her in school? Would a therapist help? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	15. I Do Love Her

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

It has been a little over a month since my life took an unexpected twist. I am still adjusting to having a daughter and having a girlfriend. Rachel and I are doing wonderful and I couldn't be happier that I finally broke down and asked her to be my girlfriend. She is absolutely awesome and she does a great job with Sky. Sky absolutely loves her. Sky is still having trouble adjusting to her new school and with making friends. She still has not made one friend yet. I am sitting out in the parking lot waiting for her to leave school and then we are off to a therapist appointment to see what all is going on with her and why it is so difficult to make friends. I am really hoping to get to the bottom of this because I can't fight with her EVERY day about going to school. She does very well in school on her school work but it is the social skills that need a little bit of work. I smile as I see Sky walking out the door but she's not alone. She's walking out with her teacher. My smile fades as I hope she didn't do anything to get into trouble. "Hello, Mr. Reigns," says her teacher Ms. Flores.

"Hi," I say with a smile. "How are you today?"

"I'm well and yourself?"

"I'm doing pretty good," I say. "So is there something wrong?"

"There isn't anything wrong I just wanted to talk to you about Sky," she says. "I'm a little concerned about her."

"All right," I say as I put Sky into the car so I can talk to her teacher privately and without Sky hearing what she is saying. "Did she do something wrong?"

"No it's not that," she says. "Sky is a wonderful student. She's very intelligent and academically she is at the top of the class but it's her social skills I'm worried about. She doesn't seem to talk to anyone. I have encouraged her to talk to some of the girls in the class but she shuts down and won't do it. She has no problem talking to myself or the teachers but when it comes to the other children she doesn't want to be bothered with them. She eats lunch alone, plays at recess alone and just prefers to be a loner. She watches the other kids interact but she will never interact with them. She smiles and watches them from a distance. I know she's been having a problem with another little girl in the class as far as bullying goes and I am taking care of that today but Sky just tends to shy away from situations. She is very smart and intelligent but if I ask her to read something to the class, share something with the class or participate in a class discussion she will not do it. She shuts down and starts to cry. I'm really not sure what's going on. I have sent her to the school counselor and she says there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with her as far as learning disabilities and things like that go but she seems to be VERY shy when it comes to interaction. I don't know what else to do, Mr. Reigns. Does she talk about school at home and why she is having so much trouble?"

"All she tells me about is the Haley girl picking on her but other than that no. This is all news to me. In fact we are on our way to a therapist to talk to her to see if I can get some insight as to why Sky won't or can't make friends."

"So you have noticed that she has trouble making friends?"

"Yes I have," I say. "I really don't know what to do. I am new to this whole parenting thing. I'm doing my best but I am just not getting to the bottom of why she doesn't have friends."

"I know it must be hard for you," she says with a smile. "But I think you're doing a great job. Sky seems to be very happy and healthy with you. It's just the fact she lacks social skills."

"I know," I say, "Um, I actually have to get going our appointment is soon. I can talk to you another time. I leave tomorrow afternoon to go out on the road for few days but after that I can catch up with you to discuss what happens at our appointment."

"That would be wonderful. Thank-you, Mr. Reigns."

"You're welcome," I say as she smiles at me. She walks back toward the school as I get into the car.

"What was that all about?" asks Sky.

"We were talking about how you don't like to talk to kids," I say, "but right now we're going to visit a nice lady that will help you out with that problem or help us out," I say. "She is one of Rachel's friends."

"Okay," she says but I can hear that she is not happy about it.

We arrive at the therapist's office and we're sitting in the waiting room for our session. I have never been to a therapist before so I'm really not sure what to expect. Rachel suggested this to me a while ago. Rachel is a therapist also but we both felt it would be in our best interest if Sky and I saw one of her friends. I think it would be weird that I was sleeping with my therapist plus I believe there are some type of rules about that. Our names are called and we get up to walk to a room that has a peaceful feel to it. The walls are painted light blue and it smells of flowers. Sky and I take a seat on the couch across from a chair where a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes sits across from us. "I am Tara," she says with a smile. "You must be Sky," she says to Sky.

"Yes," she says with a smile.

"And you must be Roman," she says to me.

"I am," I say smiling back at her.

"It's nice to meet both of you," she says with a smile. "I understand it has been a month since Roman, you found out you were a father and had a little girl?"

"Yes," I say.

"How has that been?"

"It's been tough but I'm adjusting to it. I like being a father so far. Sky is a great little girl and she is very fun to be around. I am enjoying it but it's difficult because I never really took a parenting class or learned how to raise a little girl. I'm a little lost some times but my girlfriend helps me out a lot."

"That's good. I can imagine how it would be difficult because you were so used to living one life and then one day all of that changes now you're not just living for you you're also living for your daughter. It's a new territory for you but you sound like you're doing well. And Sky, how has it been for you living with your dad?" Asks Tara as she looks at Sky.

"It's been okay," she says. "I like living with Roman. He's fun and he listens to me. He's not home a lot because he works way too much but I know he's only doing what he has to do. I just feel like I don't belong there sometimes though," she says and that's the first time I have ever heard her say that. I look at her and she looks at me. "It's true."

"Why do you say that?" asks Tara.

"Because I don't have any toys to play with and I don't have a piano to play and I also don't have a room to call my own. I mean I do have my own room but it's not MY room. It's a guest room he made into my room. I want a room decorated for me and a room decorated the way I like not just some guest room. I feel more like a guest than his daughter."

"Roman, is there a reason why you haven't gotten Sky any toys or decorated her room? Do you see how that can make her feel uncomfortable?"

"Yes," I say, "but I haven't had time to sit down and decorate her bedroom. I also have no idea what kind of toys to get her. She doesn't play with Barbie dolls so I just don't' know what to get her."

"Well, maybe Sky can tell you what kind of room she wants and what kind of toys to buy her. Right, Sky?"

"Yes," she says with a smile as I look at her. She looks at me and says, "I want a Frozen bedroom with purple and blue walls. I want Frozen characters on the wall too. I also like to play with baby dolls, American Girl Dolls, I like listening to music; classical, rock, country, pop whatever and I like to play games. There are a lot of things I like to do but American Girl is my favorite."

"What is American Girl?" I ask.

"American Girl dolls are these dolls that tell a story. They have historic ones and one for today. They also have the kind that you can get that look like you or whatever you want. They also have a lot of accessories for them. That's what Anastasia is; an American Girl doll."

"I see," I say, "so you like baby dolls and American Girl. Anything else?"

"Hello Kitty," she says.

"Well, we'll go to a toy store after this to get you some toys. Do you ride bikes? I'll get you a bike. I'll get you whatever you want and then we'll decorate your room if that will make you feel better."

"It will," she says with a smile.

"See, you two are communicating. That's good now Sky, what do you think about school?"

"I like it," she says.

"Do you get good grades in school?"

"Yes," she says. "I get straight A's."

Tara looks at me for conformation. "She does. She is above grade level in everything and she reads on a 5th grade reading level and she's very gifted in music and mathematics. She does very well in school. It's making friends she has a problem with."

"Sky," she says, "is there a reason why it's so hard for you make friends?"

"I don't know," she says as she moves around uncomfortably on the couch. "I just don't know what to say to the other kids. I mean I want to talk to them but I just don't know what to say. It's really hard for me to go up to them and say hi. I'm scared they won't like me. I'm not like them. They aren't like me. I don't know what to talk to them about."

"What do you love the most? What is your hobby?"

"Music," she says, "I love music and I play the piano and I'm learning the cello."

"So maybe you should find a friend that likes music too. Is there anything else you like to do?"

"I never really did anything else. I like to swim. I just never did anything other than music."

"You seem to like the movie Frozen don't you?"

"I love it," she says.

"And I bet there are a lot of other little girls in your class that like it too. You could talk to them about Frozen and I bet you would find a friend that way."

"I don't know," she says. "I try to talk to other kids and when I see them playing I want to play too but I get too nervous to talk to them. I'm afraid I'm going to get made fun of or rejected."

"Rejection," she says. "Everyone is afraid of rejection. I bet your dad is afraid of rejection also. I know I am. Roman, are you afraid of rejection?"

I think about it and Tara makes a good point. Everyone has some type of fear of rejection. "Yes," I say. "I am afraid of rejection."

"See, Sky, everyone is scared they are going to be rejected and that's okay. There is no need to be scared to make friends. There is no need to be scared to talk to someone. I know it's hard to open up to people but it is important that you try. I know it's not easy but you are a great girl. You seem to be a wonderful person and as I'm talking to you you're also very intelligent. Anyone that wouldn't want to be your friend is missing out on being friends with a great girl. That would be their loss. You are amazing and I know there is a little girl or boy out there maybe even more that really want to be your friend. You just have to overcome your shyness and your fear. It is going to take work but I know that you can do it."

"Okay," says Sky with a smile. "So I just talk to a girl in my class and try to be friends with her."

"Yes," says Tara, "just start a conversation like, 'Do you like Frozen' or 'Do you like music' it is that simple and you'll be surprised at how fast a friendship can grow from one little sentence."

"Okay," says Sky. I was trying to tell Sky the same thing but the way Tara told her must have been better than how I told her. I don't know.

"And Roman, there are ways that you can help with her social skills," says Tara.

"Okay," I say. "What do I have to do?"

"Well, for one you should find an activity like dance class, soccer, girl scouts, swimming or whatever something that Sky likes to put her in. That way she will be able to find friends that like the same thing she does. Maybe gymnastics; something like that. That will help her make some friends because they share interest. Two, you should become more involved in her school. Help out at class parties and other activities to meet other parents to become friends to set up playdates between your daughter and their children. Three, you should schedule a playdate with one or two girls from Sky's class to help her socialize in an environment she is comfortable in and last see if you can join a car pool of some sort to help meet mothers or fathers so that Sky can make friends. She isn't going to do it if you're not going to help her. Also Sky is afraid of being rejected or not being liked because of who she is. It is your job to build up her self-esteem give her compliments, listen to her when she talks, talk to her about your short-comings and so on. She needs you to help her out with this and it is your job to do that. Okay?"

"You want me to be a class parent and to schedule a playdate?" I ask. "Are you crazy?"

"No," she says, "this is how she can meet friends and how you can meet friends. It is to help both of you."

"All right," I say, "but I work a heavy schedule."

"Work around your schedule. I know that you can do it," she says. I know I can do it too but I really don't want to. Having a group of 7 year old girls in my house isn't really my idea of fun nor is being a class parent. I don't like kids that much. I like Sky because she is my daughter but other kids not so much.

"All right, and you're also telling me to put her into some type of activity to help her make friends?"

"Yes," says Tara. "Sky, what kind of activity would you like to do and I can give your dad information."

Sky sits for a few minutes thinking about it and says, "I like the idea of doing ballet and maybe gymnastics as long as I can still play the piano."

"Ballet?" I ask, "are you serious?" Tara gives me a look and I say, "That would be wonderful! I bet you will do awesome at ballet."

"So I can do ballet?" asks Sky with a smile.

"If that's what you want to do," I say with a smile.

"And gymnastics?" she asks.

"Yes," I say.

"And the piano?"

"Yes," I say, "but I think that's the limit. I don't want you to be too busy. You're still a kid you should have some fun in life."

"Thank-you!" she says with a smile as she hugs me. I hug her back as I smile. I am just not seeing myself as a dance dad or a gymnastics dad but if this helps her make friends then I am all for it.

When our session is over I keep up to my part of the promise and take Sky to the toy store so she can get whatever she wants. I want her to feel at home and I want her to be comfortable. I want her to feel like it is her home too because it is. She is a little nervous about getting what she wants at first but I encourage her to get as much as she wants. I have the money so why not? She shrugs her shoulders and next thing I know I have tons of baby dolls in my cart, dress up clothes, a tea party set, an Easy bake oven, craft kits, some games like Sorry, Monopoly, Trouble and some others as well as crayons, markers, paint, coloring books and papers. She even got herself a new bike. I would say she made out pretty well but now at least she will feel happy. I also grabbed her Frozen bedding so that when I get home I can paint her room and decorate it the ways she wants. When we get home I carry all of her stuff upstairs to her room and then put her bike together for her to ride.

I am sitting outside on the front porch watching her ride her bike when Rachel pulls into the driveway. "Do you like my new bike?" yells Sky as she rides it up and down the sidewalk.

"I love it," says Rachel with a smile as she walks over to me. She takes a seat next to me. "She seems happy."

"She should be. WE just bought out all of Toys R Us," I say with a smile before I give her a kiss on the lips. "I can go buy out a jewelry store for you if you want me to."

"Hmm sounds tempting," she says with a smile. "So how did therapy go?"

"It went very well," I say. "There isn't really anything wrong with her. She just has trouble talking to kids because she doesn't know what to say and because she is afraid of being rejected," I say. "Sky also said she wasn't comfortable here because I haven't decorated her room yet and she didn't' have toys, which is why we went to the toy store. I have to decorate her room when I get back from the road."

"I told you that she would probably want her room decorated."

"I know you were right," I say with a smile. "And Tara also suggested I put her in some activities to make friends. She wants to do ballet and gymnastics. I have to find some classes for her. She also wants me to do a car pool and get involved at school. Do I look like that type of dad?"

"You look like a dad that loves their daughter so much that you would do whatever you can to make them happy."

"I do love her," I say. "It's funny I never expected to have a daughter but I'm glad I do." I say with a smile. "And I'm glad I have you too," I say with a smile.

"Me too," she says with a smile before I kiss her lips softly.

***A/N: So what did you think? Is Sky's Social issue a little more understandable? Also is putting her in ballet and gymnastics going to help? Also can you see Roman hosting a playdate or driving carpool? But have you noticed Roman is changing a bit in this chapter? He's not so much about himself anymore as he is about Sky. He just wants what's best for her. Do you agree? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	16. Anything For My Girls

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

I am walking backstage to see Hunter and his wife Stephanie because they want to talk to me about Wrestlemania and their plans for me. I haven't really been their favorite in the last couple weeks due to my time off but I am slowly starting to get back in their good graces. I knock on their door. "Come in!" I hear Hunter yell. I open the door and see him and his wife sitting on the leather couch in their room. "Ah, Roman, just the man we wanted to see. Take a seat," he says to me.

I take a seat on the other couch in the room across from them. I'm nervous because they could put me mid-card for Wrestlemania or they could write me off the show for punishment. "How are you two doing?"

"We're doing well and yourself? Did you take care of everything with your time off?" asks Hunter.

"Yes I took care of it," I say. "So you wanted to see me?"

"Yes," says Stephanie. "We were thinking about what we want to do with you for Wrestlemania. See you were supposed to win the Royal Rumble to main event the show but since you missed it you were unable to main event. I want or we want you in that main event. I am not just depending on John Cena and Daniel Bryan to pull the show through. I want to make this a triple threat match; Cena vs. Bryan vs. Reigns for the WWE Championship. We are also thinking about putting the belt on you which means a heavier schedule. This means you would be traveling more and having more appearances. Are you ready for that?"

"Yes," I say. "So you're planning for me to win at Mania?"

"Yes," says Stephanie and I am excited. I have been waiting to get the belt back for a while now. I'm glad I'm finally getting it back but then Sky comes into mind. If I am champion and traveling more that means I'm going to be sacrificing more time with her as well as Rachel. This I'm not so sure about. It's funny because a month ago I wouldn't have a second thought about a Championship run but now my entire life is different it's not just about me anymore. I have to think about how this is going to affect Sky and Rachel. I like seeing my girls and being with them but I also like being a champion. This is tough for me. "Is something wrong, Roman?"

"It's just over the last month my life has changed unexpectedly."

"How so?" asks Hunter.

"Well, I found I have a daughter for one. I didn't know about her for 7 years and then now I'm a dad. It's a pretty crazy situation and I'm trying to get things worked out with her. I don't know what a championship run is going to do for us."

"I see," says Hunter. "Do you not want to be champion?"

"I do," I say, "it's just I'm not sure if it's the best thing for me right now."

"I think it's best for business to give you the belt. Roman, you're at the top of your career. You're at the top of this business. People want you and they want to see you. They want that belt on you. Think of it this way; the more appearances the more money you earn. The more money you earn for being a champion."

"I know," I say, "but right now my life isn't about money. I need to know how it is going to affect my relationship with my daughter. It's tough. Can I get back to you on this?"

"Yes," says Hunter, "but don't wait too long because we might change our minds."

"All right," I say. I need time to think about it and make a decision. I have to talk to both Rachel and Sky to see how they would feel about it. "Thank-you," I say as I stand up.

"Oh before you go I just want to let you know that you have a match against Randy Orton and Seth Rollins tomorrow night on RAW."

"Wonderful," I say before I leave the room.

Not too long after that I am sitting in catering by myself messing with the label of my water bottle as John Cena walks over to me. "What's up, Reigns," he says to me. "You look like something is bothering you."

"I'm okay," I say.

"Are you sure?" asks John. "I heard about your unexpected surprise."

"How did you hear about it?"

"Bo Dallas was talking about it," he says. "I've been there, Roman. I know what it's like to live your life one way and then one day everything change."

"How would you know?" I ask.

"Because three years ago it happened to me. I went to a Smackdown show in Hershey, PA and unexpectedly ran into a woman I used to date that broke up with me for no reason at all. I soon found out that reason was because she was pregnant. I met my 7 year old daughter Angelina during my trip there. I was scared and I was upset because I had missed so much of her life and never knew she existed till that night or the day after. My career was everything to me also and then it was like everything changed overnight."

"Yeah," I say. "How did it turn out for you?"

"Well, I married her mother and I love my daughter more every day and we also have a son named Gabriel that is 2 years old. We also have another baby on the way and I couldn't be any happier."

"How did you adjust to it?"

"It was hard at first but it got easier. I couldn't imagine my life any other way. Just hang in there. You'll get used to it and it will get easier."

"Thanks," I say. "It's just I have no idea what to do with a little girl. I never planned to have kids."

"Neither did I," he says, "but it happens. My life has turned out for the better. I'm a lot happier and I live for my wife and kids every day."

"And how do you choose between your family and your career?"

"My family is always above my career but my family is also very supportive of what I do. They support the fact I go out on the road every week for days at a time. It's hard but I talk to them on Skype and I video chat them every chance I get. I got to see my son walk for the first time through video but I got to see it. That's the great thing about technology it lets you be there without actually being there. I have seen my daughter's school concerts, ballet recitals and many other activities on video because I missed them. She understands my career is demanding and so does my wife. I do everything I do for them. It's hard at first like I said but with technology things are easier as far as that goes."

"I guess that's true," I say. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, Man and if you ever need to talk I'm here to listen."

"Thanks," I say as he touches my shoulder before he goes off to get something to eat. His words make sense to me. Life is hard right now but I know it has to get easier when things start to fall into place. Technology is also more advanced today so that if I do have to go out traveling more I can keep in touch and be halfway across the world but still be there. I feel a little better but I still want to get Rachel's and Sky's input on the championship. I just don't feel right making that decision without them.

The next afternoon we are in New York City for RAW. I had been talking to one of the divas; Nikki Bella, about American Girl dolls and how much Sky loves them but I have no idea what it is. Nikki explained it to me that they are these historical dolls that have a book series about them and the problems they faced and how they overcame them. She also explained to me that they have dolls that look like little girls and the little girls can make them into anything they want to be. She also explained the girl of the year to me as well as their little baby items. Nikki also told me that there was an American Girl store in the city so I planned to go there before RAW to get Sky a doll or to get her doll some accessories. I walk the streets of New York trying to find this place and as I find it I walk into the store. I am instantly uncomfortable as I see nothing but little girls and their mothers. This is definitely not the place for me. I am walking around looking around when lady working for the store comes up to me; "Can I help you, Sir?"

"I am just looking for a doll for my daughter," I say. "I really don't know what I'm looking for and I would like to get her doll a few accessories. I'm a bit out of my element here."

"I can help you," she says with a smile but I have a feeling it has more to do with the fact I'm a good looking guy that she's so eager to help me. "Does your daughter have a favorite character?"

"I'm not sure," I say. "She just says she loves American Girl."

"I see," she says, "follow me."

"Okay," I say as I walk with her to look at all the historical dolls. She starts to explain their stories to me and I am lost on what she's even talking about. I am just going by how the dolls look. "I think she will like this one," I say pointing to a doll with dark hair and dark eyes.

"That's Josefina," she says before going into the story of Josefina.

"I'll take it," I say, "and I'll take a couple of her books."

"Okay," she says with a smile as she grabs the doll for me and a couple of her books. I partly chose it so quickly because I was tired of hearing about the dolls and their stories. I had no interest. I was just shopping for Sky. "And you said you wanted to find some accessories for your daughter's doll?"

"Yes," I say.

"Well, what kind of activities does she like?"

"Music, ballet, gymnastics," I say.

"All right," she says as she leads me to tons of accessories. I never expected a doll line to have so many things to choose from. Whatever happened to the simple dolls? "Here is a ballet outfit with a tutu, a violin and a gymnastics outfit. There are also a lot of outfits to choose from."

"Okay," I say as I look at everything in front of me. I am overwhelmed and I'm starting to get uncomfortable as the mothers in the store are starting to stare at me and some are taking pictures. I feel like I'm the attraction of the store. I just want to get out of there so I grab the ballet outfit, the violin, the gymnastics outfit, a couple outfits for her to dress her doll in as well as a matching outfit for her. I even buy the doll a bed. I never expected dolls to be so expensive as well as their accessories but as long as Sky is happy I am happy. I grab my bags and leave the store. I run into a group of people on my way out the door as a crowd has gathered to get my autograph and get pictures.

"American Girl, Roman. What are you doing in American Girl?" asks a fan.

"Just doing some shopping for a girl that I love," I say. I stop and sign autographs and take a couple pictures. This is one of the reasons I don't want to host a playdate or get involved in Sky's school. I don't want it to be all about me. I want it to be all about Sky. I also don't want Sky to have fake friends because of who I am. Sometimes I just hate being famous because it not only affects me anymore it affects Sky too. I am planning to do everything I can to keep Rachel and Sky out of the public eye. They deserve to have normal lives.

Once I finally get passed the crowd I make my way down the street while they follow behind me. I have to get something for Rachel as well because she has been a great girlfriend and she has done a lot and given up a lot of time to take care of Sky while I'm on the road. She deserves something special so I walk into a jewelry store to buy her some jewelry. I walk around the store and find a pair of sapphire earrings for her that have a matching sapphire heart necklace. They are absolutely beautiful. I smile as I tell the lady in the store what I want. I am buying jewelry for Rachel; I have NEVER bought jewelry for anyone. This is the first and it shows how special Rachel is to me. I pay for the jewelry and then head out the door. The crowd is still formed waiting for me. I am getting question after question about who the lucky lady is that I'm buying jewelry for and who the little girl is that I bought the dolls for. I ignore the questions and keep walking till I get back to my hotel. Thankfully security stops any of the crowd from entering the building. I make it up to my hotel room and walk in as Dean is getting ready to go to the arena. "Where were you all day?" he asks as I lay my stuff down on the bed.

"Out shopping for Sky and Rachel," I say with a smile as I take my shoes off. "Nikki told me about that American Girl place so I had to get her some things."

"It looks like you bought out the whole store," he says with a smile. "Spoil her much?"

"She deserves to be spoiled."

"And what did you buy for Rachel? An engagement ring?" he asks.

"No not yet. One day possibly," I say and that is the first time I ever admitted to the thought of wanting to marry Rachel one day.

"So you can be tamed?" he asks.

"I guess," I say, "are you heading over to the arena?"

"Yeah are you?"

"Later I want to Skype with Sky and Rachel before I go. I never get to do it after the show because it's so late and since Sky is out of school today for President's Day I figured I would Skype her this afternoon."

"Have fun," he says, "and don't be late. I don't want you to get fined for being one minute late."

"I won't," I say with a smile laughing to myself about WWE's new policy when it comes to being late. They fine us for being at least a minute late. It's so ridiculous I just laugh about it while others got upset.

As soon as Dean leaves I text Rachel to let her know I am ready to Skype her. She replies back to me that she's ready so I pull out my laptop and turn it on to Skype her. Rachel and Sky appear on the screen. "Hey," I say with a smile to both my girls.

"Hey, Roman!" says Sky with a big smile. "How is New York?"

"It's good. How is Pensacola?"

"Good," she says. "I miss you!"

"I miss you too," I say. "Hey, Rachel," I say with a smile.

"Hey, Ro," she says smiling back at me. "How are you?"

"Good missing you," I say. "I can't wait to come home."

"When are you coming home?" asks Sky. She looks so beautiful with her curly hair pulled up into a messy bun and wearing a pink shirt.

"I'll be home on Wednesday afternoon," I say.

"Good," says Rachel. "I need you and Sky misses you like crazy."

"I need you too," I say with a smile.

"Gross," says Sky. "Did you see the Statue of Liberty?"

"I did from afar. I didn't actually go visit it. Would you like to visit it some time?"

"Yes," she says. "That would be awesome. How about the 9/11 museum did you go there and what about the Metropolitan Art Museum?"

"No," I say. "I don't really go sightseeing when I'm in a town but I did go shopping."

"Where?" she asks.

"I can't tell you but I got you a surprise."

"I love surprises," she says with a smile.

"And don't worry, Rach, I got you a surprise too."

"You didn't have to," she says with a smile.

"I did," I say, "My girls deserve surprises. When I come back home how about you and I go out on a date and my parents watch Sky so we can have some time alone?" I can't remember a time Rachel and I have actually been alone on a date. It is way overdue.

"Sounds like a plan to me," says Rachel with a smile. "We're going to be watching RAW tonight to see you."

"Yeah, Roman," says Sky, "I want to see you spear someone!"

"I always do," I say with a smile.

"Good," she says.

"How is school?"

"Boring," she says.

"Oh," I say. "Well, I'm sorry to cut this short but I have to get ready to go to the arena. I will Skype you two tomorrow before Smackdown tapings."

"Sounds like a plan," says Rachel. "I miss you."

"I miss you too it won't be long till I'm home."

"I'm counting down the hours," she says with a smile.

"Bye," I say.

"Bye," she says with a smile.

"Bye, Roman. I love you!"

"Bye, Sky, I love you too! Goodnight!"

"Goodnight," they say together with a smile as they wave to me. I wave back before we each disappear from the screen. I turn my laptop off and put it away.

As I am getting ready to leave to go to the arena I get a text message. I quickly look at it and smile when I see it is from Rachel. She sent a picture of her and Sky together. "Your Girls wish you good luck!" I read from the message. I smile and set it as my wallpaper. Those two girls mean the world to me and there isn't anything I wouldn't do for either of them even if it meant to give up a WWE Championship run.

***A/N: Things are changing! Roman is starting to think about others instead of himself mainly Rachel and Sky. Do you think he would actually turn down a championship run if Sky and Rachel didn't support it? Also how sweet was it that Roman went to American Girl to buy Sky a doll and accessories he is aiming for dad of hte year right? And he bought Rachel jewelry! Do you think he will marry her eventually? And do you like how he wants to keep Rachel's and Sky's lives as normal as possible out of the public eye? Think he can succeed at it? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	17. Some People Are Worth Changing For

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

On Wednesday afternoon I arrive back home while Rachel is at work and Sky is at school. I spend the afternoon catching up on sleep that I have missed while being on the road and then I take a shower before Rachel brings Sky home from school. I can't wait to see both of them. I have missed them like crazy. After I take a shower I call around to find a ballet school for Sky. This isn't really my thing so I really don't know what I'm looking for. I want it to be a fun experience for her nothing like what I have seen on some dance show on TV where the teacher is always yelling at the kids and calling them dumb. I never want that for Sky. I manage to find one ballet school that has good reviews and the kids look happy so I call them and set up an appointment and time to take Sky to check it out and meet with the teacher to see if it is really what she wants to do. I also get her into a gymnastics school and once again it's just for fun. It's just for her to learn how to do flips and all that stuff. I'm holding onto my promise of helping her make friends. I hope that this helps.

I am closing down my computer when I hear the front door open. I get up from my desk and head to the front door. I smile when I see Sky and Rachel. "ROMAN!" yells Sky as she runs over to me and jumps into my arms.

"Hey, Sky!" I say as I hug her. "How was school?"

"It was good," she says with a smile. "I missed you so much!" she says as she wraps her arms around my neck tightly.

"I missed you too," I say with a smile as Rachel walks over to us. I wrap my arm around her and hug her. "I missed you too."

"I missed you," she says with a smile before I lean down and kiss her lips softly.

"Roman, you said you got me a surprise," says Sky, "Can I have it now? Please please Please!" she says.

I laugh at her as I put her down on her feet. "It's in the living room," I say as she runs ahead of Rachel and me. I take Rachel's hand as we walk to the living room. I look at her and she smiles. I had everything wrapped for her so she is standing in front of it waiting for permission to unwrap everything. "Go ahead," I say with a smile. "Open them."

"It's like Christmas for her," says Rachel with a smile as we watch her rip the paper off of her gifts.

I smile as I see the biggest smile grow on her face as she opens the historical doll. "JOSEFINA!" she yells. "LOOK RACHEL, IT'S JOSEFINA! MY FAVORITE!"

"I see," says Rachel with a smile. I had no idea that doll was her favorite one so I did a great job picking it out.

"And books!" she says. "Roman got me her books!" Sky continues to unwrap her gifts. "AND A BED FOR ANASTASIA!" She is amusing to watch. I can't wait to see her on her birthday or Christmas. She is going to go crazy. "AND LOOK A BALLET OUTFIT, GYMNASTICS OUTFIT AND A VIOLIN SET! I LOVE IT!" she says as she gets up off the floor and runs over to me. "Thank-you so much, Roman! I love it all. Thank-you."

"You're welcome," I say as I put some of her curly brown hair behind her shoulder. "So I guess I don't have to ask if you like it?"

"NO," she says. "I love it."

"Good," I say with a smile, "so there is something I want to talk to you two about." I say as I hold Sky on my lap. "I was talking to my bosses the other day about Wrestlemania. They have big plans for me," I say. "They want to give me the WWE championship and while it's great there is a big sacrifice that comes with it."

"What?" asks Rachel as she looks at me with her deep blue eyes. "What type of sacrifice?"

"I would have to be out on the road a lot more and doing more appearances. I would have to give up time with you two."

"I don't like it," says Sky. "I already hate when you're gone so much. I don't want you to be gone longer."

"Okay," I say. "Rachel, what do you think?"

"I think it's great they want to give you the belt and you deserve it but being away from Sky for a longer period of time and more isn't really good for her. I would love to see you with the championship but right now may not be the time for that. I know you probably want it but think about Sky. If you're gone longer you're jeopardizing your relationship with her. I'm just going by what I know but if you want the belt go for it."

"I want whatever you two want," I say. "All that matters is what you want, Sky. Do you want me to be the champion?"

"I do," she says as she plays with her blue painted fingernails, "but I like when you're home with me. I like having fun with you and if you're gone longer I won't ever see you. I like to see you."

"All right," I say, "if you don't want me to do it I won't do it." It's hard to swallow but if Sky isn't happy with it; it probably isn't a good idea. There will be other title opportunities in the future I hope but right now Sky is more important to me than a championship belt.

"So you're not going to do it?" she asks me as she starts to play with my hands.

"Not if you don't want me to," I say.

"Good," she says. "I miss you too much already."

"I miss you too," I say as I kiss the back of her head. "I love you, Sky and everything I do is for you. I do everything I can to make you happy and if this isn't going to make you happy then I'm not going to do it right now. I'll get my chance in the future but right now I am okay with not holding the belt."

"The future sounds better," she says with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," I say as she hugs me. I hug her back while I look at Rachel. She smiles at me and I smile at her.

"So you know what I spent my afternoon doing?" I ask her as I break the hug.

"What?"

"Looking into ballet schools for you and gymnastics schools," I say with a smile and I see her dark brown eyes light up even more. "I got you into a gymnastics class on Mondays at 6 but Rachel is going to need to get you there. They didn't have anything available on Wednesdays or Thursdays for you so Monday was all I could get. Is that okay, Rachel?"

"Yeah that's fine with me."

"Great. I'll give you a check to take with you on Monday."

"I can't wait," says Sky with a smile. "And what about ballet. Can I do ballet?"

"Well, we have an appointment tomorrow night at 5:30. We're going to observe a class for an hour to see if it's what you really want to do. If so then that's the class you'd be in," I say.

"Cool! You are the best, Roman!"

"Thank-you," I say with a smile. "I want you to make a lot of friends and tomorrow I am going to your school to volunteer for some type of activity to meet other parents. And if you want to have a playdate with some friends I'll set one up. I'm doing my best here, Sky."

"I know you are," she says with a smile. "You are doing a pretty good job."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile before she runs off to play with her new gifts before I take her to my parents' house so Rachel and I can go out on our date. I haven't forgotten about that.

Rachel and I arrive at a sushi restaurant that we both love. We have gone there many times before but never as an actual couple. We're sitting eating when Rachel says, "it was nice of you to give up your championship run for Sky."

"I do what I can for her," I say with a smile, "I could tell she wasn't happy about it. I just met her and I'm just starting to work on my relationship with her. You're right a title run right now isn't a good idea. It could jeopardize everything I have worked on."

"I think it's sweet," she says. "You're definitely different."

"I'm trying to be," I say. "The life I was living; I wasn't happy. I wasn't happy at all but now I'm happy. I'm very happy. It's crazy how much Sky has changed my life for the better and you have changed it too. You both make me so happy."

"I'm glad," she says as she eats some of her sushi. "You make me happy too and so does Sky. I love her. She is a special little girl."

"I know," I say with a smile. "So are you, Rachel. I'm sorry if I was such an ass to you before. You never deserved that."

"It's fine," she says, "I understand."

"No it's not fine," I say.

"It is," she says, "I'm just glad you're starting to change. And I can't wait to see you helping at a school function. That should be good."

"Yeah I don't like kids very much but my biggest fear is that the kids and their parents are going to make it all about me when it's not. That's the only thing I'm worried about. I am also worried about parents scheduling playdates because of who I am not because they want their kids to be friends with Sky."

"Yeah that's what you need to be careful of. So how do you plan to volunteer at a school event if you're always working?"

"About that," I say, "I was thinking about taking some time off after Wrestlemania. I have realized what is important to me and what isn't. I want to take some time off to spend time with you and Sky being home two days a week is not enough. You heard her. She doesn't like it and neither do I. I wish I could find an equal balance between the two but I can't. I just need to spend some time with both of you."

"I can't believe I am hearing this," she says. "You have been about your job for as long as I can remember. Now all of a sudden everything is different. I just can't believe it."

"People can change, Rachel especially if there is someone or some people special enough to make the person want to change. You and Sky make me want to change. You two make me want to be a better person than I was. I am embarrassed of who I used to be."

"Roman," she says with a smile. "You are a much better person than you used to be. I like this Roman a lot better. You're a great dad and you're a great boyfriend. You're a great person. I'm glad you're finally letting it out."

"You're a great girlfriend. You do so much for me and I love it. Thank-you."

"You're welcome," she says with a smile.

"And like I promised I got you a present also."

"Really?"

"Really," I say as pull out the two boxes one long and one small. "These are for you."

"Jewelry," she says with a smile as she opens the necklace. "Roman, it's beautiful. I love it. Thank-you so much."

"You're welcome," I say with a smile. "Open the other one."

"Okay," she says as she opens the other box. "Sapphire earrings. They are beautiful," she says as she looks at the two light blue sapphire studs. "And you knew my birthstone."

"I did," I say with a smile.

"Do you know my birthday?"

"September 18," I say with a smile. "9 days after Sky's."

"You're good," she says with a smile. "I love them," she says with a smile. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," I say. She is so beautiful when she smiles. I put the necklace on for her and the sparkling blue sapphires make her eyes sparkle with them. "You are so beautiful, Rachel."

"Thank-you," she says with a smile, "so are you."

"Not nearly as beautiful as you."

"Thanks," she says with a smile.

After we have dinner we go back to my house. We have the house to ourselves for the first time in a month. We waste no time going upstairs to my bedroom. We quickly strip out of our clothes. I lay her down on my bed and lay my body on top of hers. I kiss her soft lips passionately as I feel her hands in my hair. I spread her legs with my erection before I slowly enter her. I hear her moan as I fill her. I start to move in and out of her slowly. She moves along with me bucking her hips to my slow rhythm. I pick up my pace and she picks up with me. I move harder and faster inside of her as her moans of pleasure fill the room. My lips find her neck as I softly kiss it as I continue to make love to her. I groan out as I feel her softness around me. I feel her body shake underneath me and I feel her shiver before she cries out my name in pleasure as her hot release covers my hardness. I continue to move as I feel myself grow larger and feel myself start to shake before I call out her name and collapse my body on hers as I fire my own release deep inside of her. I lay on top of her as I finish releasing myself and as I finish I reluctantly remove my body from hers. I lay my body beside hers as she turns to face me with her blue eyes staring into mine. She smiles at me as I brush a piece of her hair out of her face. I just admire her beauty as she lays there in front of me. I could stare at her all day. I wouldn't mind being with her the rest of my life and I wouldn't mind making her my wife someday. Not any time soon but someday I am going to make her my wife. "What?" she asks with a smile.

"Nothing," I say. "I could look at you all night."

"Same here," she says with a smile. "So when do you have to pick up Sky?"

"My mom will bring her after I call her," I say. "Right now I am enjoying my time alone with you."

"Me too," she says with a smile. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," I say as I start to kiss her neck softly as I feel her hands on my shoulders.

"No listen seriously," she says as I continue to kiss her neck as my hand finds one of her breasts. "Roman," she says with a smile. "Will you just listen to me for one second then we can do whatever you want. I promise."

"Anything I want?" I ask with a smile. "I think we already know what I want to do."

"I know but first I just want to ask you something."

"Go ahead," I say. "I'll try to control myself but I can't promise anything." She smiles at me and shakes her head.

"Did you ever think about having another child?" she asks.

"I don't know," I say. "Before I never thought of having kids at all but now I have thought about it but if I do it wouldn't be for a really long time. Why? Do you think about having kids of your own?" She looks at me and smiles. "What?"

"Yeah," she says. "I have thought about having a baby someday."

"Well, is that why you asked if I thought about having another child some day?"

She is quiet, smiles at me and then says, "yeah," but there is too much hesitation in her voice.

"Um okay," I say, "so maybe one day you and I could have a baby but not for a REALLY long time. I have enough with Sky right now and you and I have to get ourselves together before we ever think or talk about babies and maybe we should be married before we have kids. I don't know, Rachel. I'm new at this whole thing but I always thought that if I had kids I would be married before-hand but I guess unexpected things happen."

"I agree," she says, "unexpected things happen like Sky."

"Yeah," I say with a smile. "But she is one of the best unexpected gifts I ever got."

"Yeah," she says with a smile. She looks at me but remains quiet. I'm really not sure where this entire conversation is going but apparently it is over because she changes the subject. "Now I promised you we could do whatever you wanted to do so it's up to you."

"You know what I want to do," I say with a smile. "I only see you two nights a week. I have to make up for the other 5," I say with a smile.

"I know," she says before I kiss her lips leading into us making love to one another a couple more times before my mom brings Sky home.

***A/N: What do you think about Roman's decision to give up the championship to be a dad and a boyfriend? Also do you like the relationship he's building with Sky? One day she might be able to call him dad.. =) Do you think it's a good idea for Roman to help out at Sky's school and have a playdate? How about him taking time off is that a great gesture on his part? And what are your thoughts on Rachel asking Roman about kids? Think Roman will ever have more kids? Thank-you for reading and please review. **


	18. She Brightens My Day

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

The next afternoon I am picking up Sky from school. Instead of waiting outside for her like I normally do I go inside after checking in at the office to meet with her teacher to set up some type of arrangement to help out a future event. I pass by kids leaving as I walk to her classroom. She already knows that I am coming so it shouldn't be too much of a surprise. I walk into the classroom and she is sitting with a little girl at the back table drawing. "Hi, Roman," she says to me as I walk in.

"Hi, Sky," I say with a smile as I see her and the little girl start walking over to me. "Who is this?"

"This is my friend Gianna," she says. "Gianna, this is my dad; Roman, he's a wrestler."

"Hi," says the little girl standing in front of me with curly light brown hair and dark brown eyes wearing a uniform similar to Sky. I am very happy that Sky has made a friend.

"It's nice to meet you, Gianna," I say with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too," she says with a smile.

"We're going to go back and color," says Sky. "Talk to Ms. Flores."

"All right," I say with a smile as I see her teacher coming over to me.

"Mr. Reigns," she says with a smile. "Sky told me that you would like to help out at a school function."

"I would," I say. "What ones would be best?"

"Well, we have an annual school carnival every year in the middle of May. That's the next function we have other than Read Across America Day which is where a grown up comes in to read to us but unfortunately all our spots have been filled but for the carnival we need someone to man a couple games, maybe work at the bake sale, sell tickets, work the dunk booth stuff like that. Would you be interested in working at the school carnival?"

I think about it and while carnivals aren't really my thing but neither are children I think it would be pretty cool to help out. "When exactly in May is this?"

"It is usually the Saturday after Mother's Day," she says. "It's a really big event and the kids love it. It helps to raise money for our school. There is also a raffle to give things away as prizes. The money for raffle tickets goes straight to the education of all the children so if there is anything you can find that you want to raffle off that would help too."

"All right," I say, "sign me up."

"Okay wonderful," she says with a smile. "Anything in particular you would like to do?"

"I'll do two things," I say. "Sign me up for a shift at the dunk tank and sign me up to work at the ticket booth."

"Wonderful," she says with a smile. "Thank-you, Mr. Reigns. I'm glad you're getting involved in the school events. That's one good way to make friends with some other parents."

"So how has Sky been doing?" I ask.

"She is doing very well. She has really started coming out of her shell around the other kids. Haley is still giving her trouble but Sky is rising above it. She has made a couple of friends; Gianna being one of them. She volunteers more as well. It is like I am seeing a completely different side of her. She is wonderful. You're doing a good job with her."

"Thank-you," I say and I am grateful that she has made a couple friends as well as volunteering more in school.

"She drew a picture that I thought you might want to see," she says leading me to the back bulletin board. "We were talking about families and why our families are so special. This is what she drew and this is what she wrote," she says pointing to a picture Sky drew. It brings tears to my eyes when I see myself with my name over my head. I am holding her hand as she stands between Rachel and myself and up in the corner of the page in the sky is an angel labelled _mommy_. It is a really beautiful picture and underneath it says. _My family is special because I have the best dad in the world named Roman who loves me a lot and I have two mommies. Rachel is my Earth Mommy and Jenn is my angel mommy. She watches me every day!_ I smile to myself at her words she does consider me her father even though she doesn't call me dad yet and I love how she accepts Rachel in the role of her mom; Earth Mom. "She's proud of you," she says with a smile. "She talks about you all the time. You're her hero."

"I'm not anyone's hero," I say. "I'm just trying to be the best dad that I can with what I have been given." I say as a woman with brown hair and brown eyes walks into the classroom. She smiles at me as I see Sky's friend Gianna get up and run to her.

"Let me introduce you," says Ms. Flores as we walk over to this woman. "Mr. Reigns, this is Gianna's mom Talia. Talia, this is Sky's father.. I'm sorry I forget your real name."

"Roman Reigns," says Talia with a smile. "I know Roman Reigns. He is a WWE superstar."

"I am," I say with a smile, "but I am Sky's dad. It's nice to meet you," I say extending my hand for her to shake.

"Nice to meet you too," she says with a smile. "I didn't know you had a daughter. I never read about it on the internet."

"Can't always go by what the internet tells you," I say with a smile. This is true because there are so many false websites out there that give away false information. You can never trust the internet it's not reliable at all.

"Well, I have heard a lot about Sky. Gianna says they are best friends." I smile at Sky. "We should set up a playdate some time."

"A playdate would be wonderful but as you know I have a limited schedule right now but I am off next weekend if you would like to set up a playdate then."

"That would be great," she says. "Do you want to have it at my house or your house or maybe the playground whatever you want?"

"My house is fine," I say with a smile. "How about next Saturday afternoon? Does that work for you?"

"That's fine with me," she says with a smile. "Here is my number we can talk later to discuss details," she says writing her number down for me. "I have to get Gianna to ballet class and give her dinner first."

"Okay," I say with a smile as she hands me her phone number. "I will definitely call you to discuss details. Thank-you."

"You're welcome," she says with a smile as she takes Gianna's hand. "It was nice meeting you."

"You too," I say as she leaves the room.

Sky has walked over to get her bookbag and lunchbox. She is standing in front of me with a smile on her face; "I made a friend!"

"You did," I say as I pick her up. "I am so proud of you!" I say as I carry her out of the classroom and to the car. I am very happy that she has a friend now and she has a playdate. I don't know if I'm ready for the playdate but Gianna seems nice and so does her mom. This is a good thing for Sky and she is so much happier now.

Later in the evening after we have a quick dinner Sky and I go to this ballet school to observe the class. I wanted Rachel to come with us but she told me she couldn't. She has plans to have dinner with a friend. I don't know what's going on with Rachel lately but since our conversation last night she's been a little weird. She's just not herself I'm not sure why. Sky and I sit in the ballet class watching little girls about 6, 7 and 8 years old wearing little black leotards, white tights with tutus and pink ballet slippers. It is gruesome for me to sit an hour through this but the girls look like they are having a lot of fun. We saw them do ballet at the barre, do center floor ballet, stretches and work on a little fairy ballet dance. At the end of class they started to do tap which Sky loved. She was smiling the whole way through while I on the other hand was trying to stay awake. Ballet is NOT for me but it may be for Sky. When class is over the girls grab their dance bags and line up at the door. They are given a stamp and sent out the door. The dance teacher walks over to us. "Skylar, what did you think?" asks the young girl wearing a black leotard of her own with her dark brown hair pulled up into a bun.

"I like it," she says with a smile.

"So do you think you would be interested in joining our class?"

"I would love that. Roman, can I do ballet? I really want to do ballet."

I smile down at her and then look at the teacher. "Please sign her up. If she wants to do this I'm going to let her."

"Thank-you, Roman!," she says with excitement as she wraps her arms around me.

"I will put her down on the roster. We have a recital at the beginning of June and it is important that Skylar comes to every class from now till then to learn the choreography and to work on technique. You would have to pay for her costumes right now which is about $250. Also it is $50 a month the first payment would be due before she can start."

"All right," I say pulling out my checkbook. I write a check for $300 right away and hand it to her. "What else?" I can tell she is shocked that I just pulled a check out and wrote it with no problem.

"Um, the attire is a black leotard of any style, white tights and a pink skirt is optional but it has to be pink. It can be a tutu or a skirt but it must be pink. Her hair must also be put up into a bun for class because there is to be no hair in her face at all."

"Okay," I say, "anything else?"

"She will need pink leather split sole ballet shoes and black tap shoes without ties. She will also need a ballet bag to keep her things in."

"Okay," I say, "so she can start next Thursday?"

"That would be fine," she says. "Thank-you."

"No thank-you," I say with a smile.

"And Skylar, I can't wait to see you next week. Have you ever done ballet before?"

"No," she says.

"Well, we're going to need to work EXTRA hard to get you ready for the dance recital. Okay."

"Okay," says Sky with a smile as she gives the girl a high five. Sky is beyond excited to start ballet class. That is all she talks about as I take her to some ballet store in the area to get her things. She couldn't wait she needed to get the things tonight. I admire her happiness. She is definitely different than she was month ago. I can't help but to love this girl more than anything in the world. She is always so happy and she brightens my day every day.

**RACHEL'S POINT OF VIEW:**

I am out with my friend Tara while Sky and Roman are out observing a ballet class for her to join. I wish I could be with them but I wanted to hang out with Tara tonight. We're sitting at a restaurant eating salad when Tara says, "so have you talked to Roman yet?"

"I tried to last night but it didn't go exactly how I wanted it to go," I say. "I don't know about this."

"You better know about it. You can't keep it a secret forever."

"I know and I don't plan to but I'm just not ready to say anything to him. He's going through a lot right now. His whole life has just changed drastically I don't know if I want to throw any more changes his way right now. I mean he is handling everything with Sky very well but it doesn't mean he'll handle my news well because I may have lied to him just a little bit."

"Why did you lie to him, Rachel?"

"I don't know. I have lied to him more than once," I say. "Like I knew about Sky before he even did. I never told him he had a daughter because Jenn swore me to secrecy. I feel bad for not telling him because he deserved to know but she didn't want him to know. I mean I didn't actually know Sky. I just knew Jenn had a baby girl and that was the last time I spoke with her. I knew she was pregnant and had a baby BUT after she had her I had no idea she kept her. If I did I would have told Roman but I didn't know. I should have told him when Jenn told me she was pregnant. I don't know why I didn't I feel horrible."

"It wasn't your news to tell him," says Tara, "but this is your news to tell him and you better do it whether you lied or not."

"I know," I say. I feel bad for lying to Roman. I love him and I shouldn't have lied. He has been nothing but honest with me but here I am feeling like crap because I lied to him not once but twice.

"So are you going to tell him that you knew Jenn was pregnant? And that she had a baby but that was the last time you talked to her so you didn't know what happened after that?"

"I don't know if I want to. Does he really need to know that I knew that? It's irrelevant now because he has Sky and he is her father. He doesn't have to know that I knew about her almost 8 years ago."

"Whatever you say, Rachel, but keeping secrets isn't a good idea. So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. I haven't really had time to think about my options. I just don't want to hurt Roman. You know?"

"Yeah but like I said you can't hide it forever. It's better to be honest now and let him know then to wait till he finds out in a way you don't want him to."

"I know," I say. "He's going to be so pissed."

"I know," she says, "but you have to tell him and you better do it soon."

"All right," I say as I pick at my salad. "I will tell him but I may need a therapist after he breaks up with me."

"You think he's really going to break up with you over this?"

"Not this BUT the fact I lied to him yes. He trusts me, Tara. I promised not to hurt him. I guess I am a sucky girlfriend."

"You're not a sucky girlfriend because technically you weren't his girlfriend when you lied to him."

"Technically I was," I say. "Tara, I don't know what is going to happen but I know I don't want to lose him."

"Well, then don't lie anymore. Get the truth out there and tell him and then handle it the way you two need to. It's not that hard. I know you, Rachel. You can do this."

"Thanks," I say. "I can't eat anymore. I'm not hungry."

"I know," she says as she smiles at me. "Those nerves must really be getting to you." I give her a look. "Or is it something else that's getting to you, Rachel."

"You already know the answer, Tara," I say giving her a look back.

"I know."

***A/N: So SKy made a new friend! And she has a playdate. How is that going to go? How cute was Roman as he was watching the ballet class? He is going to struggle through a dance recital lol. So what is Rachel lying to Roman about? And how do you think it's going to effect their relationship when she tells him she lied? Also what do you think her and TAra are talking about? And we also found out Rachel knew that Jenn was pregnant but didn't tell Roman. Do you think she should tell Roman she knew or just leave it alone? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	19. Broken

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. thank-you so much.**

***All I can say is just brace yourself it gets intense* **

Later that evening after Sky and I arrive home from the ballet store which cost a lot of money because Sky had to get ballet, tap shoes, 5 pairs of tights, 5 different black leotards all in different styles, two pink tutus and 3 pink skirts as well as black and pink legwarmers along with a ballet shoe dance bag. She was excited beyond belief. I never thought she had an interest in ballet; I just thought her main focus and love was music. It is good to see her branching out from music into other activities. I just hope she makes some friends in her class. She takes her new ballet things up to her room to put them away while I start her bath water. Normally Rachel handles bath time but I have no idea where she is or what she's doing. She just told me she would be over after 8 it is just now 7. I can't wait to see her. Sky comes into the bathroom to get in the tub and unfortunately it's hair washing night so I have to do my best to wash her hair for her. It is so long, thick and curly that I have trouble washing the shampoo out. "Sky, have you ever had a haircut?" I ask her as I try to get the shampoo washed out.

"No," she says, "never and I'm never going to get it cut either. I want my hair to grow all the way down to my feet!"

"I can't manage this," I say.

"Did you ever get your haircut?"

"I didn't always have long hair," I say as I continue to wash her hair. "I just started to grow it out when I got into wrestling. Don't you like it?"

"Boys aren't supposed to have long hair," she says putting her head back so I can rinse her hair a little more. "But a lot of composers had long hair."

"So see? It's appropriate to have long hair if you're a man," I say with a smile. "Should I cut it?"

"No," she says. "I like your long hair. It makes you cool."

"Thanks," I say with a smile, "but am I allowed to cut your hair?"

"No," she says. "I'm going to let it grow forever!"

"Oh," I say taking a deep breath. She has pretty hair but the fact that it is so long bothers me especially as I am washing it. It keeps falling into the soapy water and getting soapy again. It's driving me nuts. I finally manage to get all the soap out and pull her hair up into a bun on the top of her head. It's much easier when it's wet than when it's dry. "All right," I say, "you can finish up here right? You don't need me to stay in here with you right?"

"Right," she says.

"Okay. I'll be in to get you out in 20-30 minutes try not to splash on the floor. I'm going to go pack."

"All right," she says with a smile before I leave the bathroom to go pack my bags since I'm leaving tomorrow to go on the road.

In 30 minutes after I am half way finished packing I go to help Sky out of the tub so that she doesn't slip and fall. I then send her to her bedroom to put her pajamas on while I clean up the bathroom and clean out the tub. As I finish up the tub and bathroom I meet Sky downstairs in the living room so we can watch a couple shows on the Disney Channel together before she goes to bed. "Where's Rachel?" she asks as I look at the time to see it is almost 8:30.

"I'm not sure," I say, "She said she was going to be here by 8."

"It's 8:30," she says. "I hope she's here before I go to bed. I want to show her my ballet stuff."

"I know," I say as I wrap my arm around her shoulder. "I'm sure she'll be here soon."

"Okay, Roman," she says as we go back to watching the TV show.

Unfortunately Rachel isn't there by the time Sky goes to bed so I let her stay up a little while longer to wait for Rachel. As time presses on it is 9:30 and Rachel still isn't there. I'm starting to worry because it's not like her to be late like this. She's usually on time and she doesn't usually let Sky down. I sent her a text but she has yet to respond. I try to call her but she doesn't answer her phone. "I'm sorry, Sky, it's getting late. You have to go to bed."

"Do I have to?" she asks. "I want to see Rachel."

"I know," I say, "but I have no idea where she is or what time she's coming or if she's coming. You have school in the morning. You have to go to sleep."

"All right," she says as she gets up off the couch. "Can you read to me?"

"Absolutely," I say as I get up off the couch with her. I walk her upstairs to her bedroom that I still need to decorate for her but she does have her Frozen bed sheets on her bed. I get her tucked into bed and walk over to her bookshelf and grab a book to read to her. I sit down on her bed as she cuddles up next to me and begin to read to her about Anna and Elsa. We take turns reading the pages to each other. We like to do this teamwork thing when it comes to reading. "The end," I say as I close the book.

"Aw," she says. "One more?"

"No, Sky, it's time to go to bed. It's late," I say as I stand up. "You'll see Rachel ALL weekend."

"Okay," she says as she reaches her arms up to me. "Goodnight, Roman."

"Goodnight," I say with a smile as I give her a hug and a kiss on her cheek. "I love you, Sky."

"I love you too," she says with a smile. "Sleep tight!"

"Don't let the bedbugs bite," I say with a smile as I lay the book down on the stand next to her bed. I smile at her as I turn off the light on the night stand as she rolls over to go to sleep. I stop at the door and watch her once more before I shut the door. I head downstairs and turn on the TV and yet no word from Rachel.

Just as I am about to call her again I hear a knock on the door. I get up and walk to the door. It is about 10:30 at night. I open the door to see her standing there. She looks a mess. Her dark hair is pulled into a messy bun, she's dressed in a pair of sweat pants and wearing a Pensacola Beach hoodie. "Hey," I say with a smile. "I was worried about you."

"Sorry," she says as she walks into the house. "I have been doing some thinking. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You're here now," I say as I wrap my arms around her. "I missed you." I say before I kiss her lips softly.

"I missed you too," she says as I break our embrace our kiss seems like nothing. There is something off with her and I'm not quite sure what it is. "So what are you doing?"

"I was watching some TV," I say as we walk to the living room. "Are you okay?" I ask taking a seat on the couch as she sits down with me.

"Yeah," she says. "How is Sky?"

"She's good," I say. "She's really upset because she wanted to see you. She wanted to show you her ballet stuff."

"So I take it she liked the class?" she asks with a smile. Her blue eyes are full of thought and sadness.

"She loved it. She starts next week. She can't wait. She was practicing in the store. She is really excited. She's going to be a fairy."

"That's awesome," she says. "I'm sorry I'm not feeling well. I had a bad salad tonight and ever since I'm not feeling the greatest."

"It's okay," I say as I wrap my arm around her shoulder. "I'll take care of you. Do you want me to get you anything?"

"Do you have crackers and some water?"

"Yeah," I say. "I'll be right back."

"All right," she says before I get up and walk to the kitchen to get her a bottle of water from the fridge and some crackers. I don't want her to be sick. I walk back into the living room and hand her the crackers and the water. "Thanks," she says as I sit down next to her.

"Food poisoning?"

"I'm not sure maybe," she says as she looks down at the floor.

"What are you not telling me, Rach," I ask as I wrap my arm around her again. Something isn't right and I know she's hiding something from me but I have no idea what it is.

"Nothing," she says opening the bottle of water to take a drink. "So did you volunteer for something at Sky's school?"

"Yeah. I'm working the dunk tank and the ticket booth at their annual carnival."

"That should be fun," she says with a smile. "Can I dunk you?"

"You can try," I say as I kiss the top of her head. I take in the smell of coconuts in her hair. "I am actually looking forward to it."

"I'm glad you're getting involved."

"Sky made a pretty cool picture also at school."

"Oh yeah?" she asks taking a sip of her water. "What was it of?"

"Well, it's a picture of you, her and me holding hands with her mom as an angel. She said that you're her Earth mom," I say as she chokes on her water. "Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah," she says. "Sorry. It just went down the wrong hole. Sorry," she says.

"Okay and she has made a friend named Gianna. Gianna and her mom are coming over for a playdate next weekend."

"A playdate? Don't you work?"

"No I have next weekend off. I took it off a long time ago just to take a break."

"I see," she says but there is something in her voice that tells me something is wrong.

"All right, Rachel, what is really going on?"

"Why do you think something is going on?"

"Because first you're about two and a half hours late and I can hear it in your voice," I say, "so what is it you're not telling me."

"I told you I have just been doing some thinking about things."

"Good things or bad things?" I ask taking her hand as she rests her head on my chest.

"Both," she says. "I don't know if I am ready to tell you about it yet."

"Tell me what?"

"You're going to get pissed when I tell you. I know you are," she says as she sits up.

"It would depend on what you tell me." I'm not going to lie to her. There are things she could tell me that would make me happy and there are things that could make me angry. It all depends on the words that come out of her mouth. "And I want to know what's going on? And why you're not yourself tonight," I say.

"Roman, I don't want to," she says.

"Rachel, just tell me please what is going on?"

"Roman, don't make me do this; not tonight," she says. "Can't I just have you hold me tonight?"

"After you tell me what you need to tell me," I say. I really want to know what is going on. I don't like secrets and the fact she's being so secretive is trying my patience.

"Ugh, Roman," she says. "You're going to make me do this aren't you?"

"I don't like secrets, Rachel and you know that so out with it."

She sits quietly and I can tell she is nervous. The silence lasts for at least 5 minutes. Just as I am about to say her name again she says, "Roman."

"Yes?"

"I'm pregnant," she says and my heart stops. I am not happy about it; not happy about it at all.

"What do you mean you're pregnant?" I ask and I can hear my voice elevate. "Are you fucking kidding me, Rachel?"

"NO," she says, "I'm not kidding you. I'm almost 8 weeks pregnant. I am due in October."

"WHAT? How did this happen? How are you pregnant? It's not my child."

"Oh but it is," she says and she remains calm. "And what do you mean how did this happen? We fuck like rabbits multiple times a night. That's how I got pregnant."

"But you are on the pill," I say as I clench my jaw.

"About that," she says.

"What do you mean about that?" I ask.

"I'm actually not on the pill," she says.

"What the fuck, Rachel? Why didn't you tell me? If I would have known I would have used a condom or pulled out or something like that. What do you mean you're not on the pill? You told me you were on the pill? Did you lie to me?"

"Roman, calm down," she says but I can't seem to calm myself down. I am upset. She lied to me. She told me that she was on the pill and I had nothing to worry about. I trusted her but she lied to me. I have no idea how she could lie to me. "That night after you found out about Sky and came to my house and we had sex I was going to tell you but I didn't. Everything happened so fast that night that I didn't get a chance to tell you."

"And what about all the other nights after that, Rachel?"

"I didn't think I would get pregnant. I was tracking my cycle."

"Obviously you weren't tracking it well enough," I say. "I can't believe you lied to me."

"I'm sorry, Roman. I shouldn't have lied. I know but I did and now we're having a baby. What are we going to do about it?"

"I have no idea, Rachel. I just got myself together after finding out about Sky now you're hitting me with this news. I don't know what I want to do."

"If you want me to get rid of it I will get rid of it," she says.

"It's not a matter of getting rid of it because you're not going to do that," I say. "You're not getting an abortion."

"Then what are we doing with it?"

"We're going to raise it. I'm going to do what I need to do. I'm pissed but what happened happened. I'm not going to tell you to get rid of it like some coward. It's my baby too and we'll figure this out," I say as I wrap my arms around her. I'm upset at the fact she's pregnant and lied to me but I'm not a monster. I'm not going to tell her to get rid of our child. I wouldn't have asked Jenn to do it and I'm not going to ask her to do it. It's called taking responsibility for our actions. It's not like I didn't know this was a possibility and same with her it's the lying about it I don't like. If she had told me the truth I would have protected myself better or had done something to prevent a pregnancy but it's over with and I have to figure it out. We have to figure it out.

"So you're not mad?" she asks.

"Oh I'm pissed because you lied to me but the baby I'm not pissed about at all. Scared yes but like I said we'll figure it out."

"Okay," she says as she bites her lip.

"Rachel," I say, "is there something else you want to tell me?"

"Not really," she says.

"I think there is so tell me," I say.

"All right," she says nervously. "It's about Jenn."

"Okay."

"You see, I knew she was pregnant after she broke up with you. I wanted to tell you. I really did but she wouldn't let me. Then she had Sky and swore me to secrecy. I thought she was putting her up for adoption. I really thought she was. If I knew she was keeping her I would have told you."

"What?" I ask as I remove my arm from around her. "You knew about Sky and you never told me?"

"I knew she was born but I didn't know Jenn was keeping her. I never talked to Jenn after she had her."

"But you didn't tell me? You knew Jenn had my baby and you didn't tell me? I trusted you, Rachel. You are the only person in this world that I trusted but you are just like everyone else. You lied to me. You should have told me."

"She told me not to. She swore me to secrecy."

"I don't' give a fuck," I say. "She can swear you to secrecy but you're my best friend Rachel. I deserved to know the truth. I deserved to know I had a child. I should have known she was pregnant. You should have told me."

"Roman," she says with tears in her eyes, "it wasn't my place to tell you. She didn't want you to know."

"Right but she wasted no time putting my name on her birth certificate and giving her my last name. You should have told me, Rachel. You are my best friend. I have been there for you in your darkest times and yet you can't be there for me and tell me I have a child out there? You knew for 7 years and never once told me?"

"I told you, I didn't know that she kept her."

"I'm calling bullshit on that, Rachel. I think you knew but you didn't want to tell me. You should have told me. I don't' care what Jenn wanted. I missed 7 years of Sky's life and you knew I had a child out there even if Jenn was giving her up you don't think I deserved to know that?"

"I don't' know," she says. "I'm sorry, Roman."

"You know what. I thought you were different but you're not. You're a liar just like everyone else. We're done, Rachel. NO more. I trusted you and you lied to me not once but twice, hell for 7 years you lied to me. I'm done, Rachel. I don't' want you around Sky anymore. I don't want you around me anymore and when you have that baby we'll discuss what happens after that but you're out of my life. Just get out."

"Roman," she says as she stands up with tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please don't do this to me. I love you, Roman. Please. I'm sorry."

"Rachel, just go. I don't even want to look at you right now. Just get out."

"And what about Sky this weekend?"

"I guess I'll take her with me or send her to my parents' house I don't know but you're not going to have her. Goodbye, Rachel. I don't like liars and I don't like secrets. You of all people should have known that. Goodbye," I say. Rachel is hysterical. She has tears streaming down her face and she is sobbing. I don't feel sorry for her. She brought this on herself. The only thing I am worried about when it comes to her is my child. She proved to me that she's not the person I thought she was. I trusted her with my entire life, I have been there for her in her darkest times but all she can do is lie to me and keep secrets. Rachel walks to the door and I open it for her.

"Roman," she says to me as she stands on the porch. "Please."

"No, Rachel," I say before I shut the door in her face and lock it. I can hear her sobbing through the door as I lean against it. How did everything go so wrong between us? I thought I wanted to marry her but she turned out to be just like the rest. I am done. Sky and I can make it on our own.

***A/N: WOW.. I know. Intense right? So many things to touch on. First; How about Rachel being pregnant? Did anyone see that one coming? And it wasn't the fact she was pregnant that upset Roman it was the fact she lied to him about being on the pill. Why did she lie about that knowing he trusted her? Then talk about blowups. Roman flipped his lid knowing that Rachel knew about Sky. Do you agree with Roman? Rachel is his best friend but she couldn't tell him about Sky? Also if Jenn didn't want Roman to know about SKy why did she put his name on the birth certificate and give her his last name? The question may never be answered or it may be. Was Roman too harsh with Rachel? And what's Sky going to say when she finds out no more sleepovers at Rachel's and no more RAchel? Can Roman and Sky make it on their own? Please review and thank-you for reading.**

***And don't worry if you were at a loss for words even my little critic that hears the stories before I post them was at a loss for words. **


	20. The Only Thing That Makes Sense

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

***This is my favorite chapter by far! Enjoy!**

The next morning I am trying to get Sky ready for school but it isn't going as well as I would like it to. I'm still upset from the events from last night and Rachel has called me numerous times, left me countless voicemails and I don't even know how many texts. I haven't called her back, listened to her voicemails or her texts. "Where is Rachel?" asks Sky as I brush her hair.

"Sky, I have something to tell you about Rachel," I say with the comb in my mouth as I pull her hair up into a ponytail. "She came here last night and things got a little intense. Rachel told me some things that upset me. She told me things that hurt me and I broke up with her. Rachel won't be around anymore," I say sadly. I'm upset about the way things ended with her but I don't enjoy being lied to and to be lied to for 7 years? It just isn't flying with me. It hurts. If I had known about Jenn 8 years ago and had known that she had a baby 7 ½ years ago things would have been different. I would have been there. I would have known Sky at the moment she was born. Even if Jenn didn't want to be with me I would have been in Sky's life obviously since I am planning to be in my baby's life with Rachel which I know at some point we are going to need to talk about it but right now I can't even look at her.

"So I'm not going to her house?"

"Not for a while if ever. I don't know, Sky."

"So where am I going and what about gymnastics on Monday?"

"I'm going to call my mom and dad right now to see if they can keep you till Wednesday while I'm on the road. I'm sure my mom will get you to gymnastics on Monday night," I say as I pick up my cellphone to call my parents.

"But I want to go to Rachel's house," she says.

"I know but right now it's not the best idea," I say waiting for my mom to answer her phone.

"Hello," says my mom as she answers the phone.

"Hey, Mom," I say. "I have a favor to ask you."

"Sure," she says, "what's going on, Roman?"

"Would you and Pops be able to keep Sky for me while I go to work till Wednesday?"

There is silence on the other end before she says, "I'm sorry, Roman but we can't. We are actually getting ready to leave for the week to go to Hawaii. I'm sorry. What happened to Rachel?"

"We had a fight," I say, "I don't really want to go into detail right now but we had a pretty nasty fight and we broke up," I say as Sky looks at me.

"So she won't take Sky for you even though she was supposed to?"

"It's not that she won't it's that I don't want her to. Mom, it's a really complicated situation that I can't discuss right now but no I don't want Sky going to her house. Do you know anyone that can take her? What about Ness or Sarah? Anyone?" I ask. I am pretty desperate for someone to watch Sky so I am hoping one of my sisters can take her.

"Ness doesn't even live in Florida anymore and Sarah lives down in Tampa. I don't think so," she says. "You're either going to have to take off or take her with you."

"I can't take off," I say. "I have to be there."

"Then I guess Sky has to go with you, Roman unless you want to make things right with Rachel."

"No," I say. "I'll take her with me I guess," I say as I look at Sky. She doesn't look happy at the idea of going on the road with me for a few days. I don't like it either because she has school. I really hate the thought of her missing school but I have to do what I have to do. "All right. Have a good trip," I say.

"Thank-you, Roman. I hope it all works out for you," she says. "Bye."

"Bye," I say as I hang up the phone. I look at Sky as she looks at me. "Well, it looks like you're going to Maryland, Delaware and Pennsylvania with me for a few days."

"Really?" she asks. "And what about school? And Gymnastics?"

"Well, you're going on an educational trip as for gymnastics you'll have to wait another week to go. Just give me some time to get everything worked out."

"I think it's stupid that you broke up with Rachel," she says.

"You only think it's stupid because you don't know what happened," I say, "but you're too young to understand. Go get packed because I have to be at the airport in 2 hours!"

"Okay," she says as she gets up from the couch. "Are we going to Philadelphia?"

"Yes," I say, "I'll take you to see the Liberty Bell or something."

"Okay," she says as she heads to the stairs.

"Sky," I say stopping her.

"Yeah?"

"When did you meet Rachel?"

She looks at me as if I asked her it in a different language. "I met her when I met you," she says sincerely.

"You never met her before that?" I ask.

"No," she says, "can I go pack now?"

"Yeah go ahead," I say as I am relieved. My thought was that maybe she already knew Rachel before she met me but the sincerity in her voice tells me that she only met her when I introduced them.

Once Sky is packed I call her school to let them know there was an emergency and we have to leave town for a few days and that she wouldn't be back till Wednesday. I stop to pick up her homework before we go to the airport. Sky really isn't happy with the idea of going on the road with me go figure. All this time she hated going to school and now she loves it so much she doesn't want to go with me. At the airport I trade my first class seat in for coach because I needed a ticket for Sky. The plane ride is pretty much done in silence as she is on her tablet playing games and reading books while I'm sitting here trying to think about what is going to happen next. I am having a baby. I am having trouble digesting that fact. I'm going to be a dad again. I don't know if I'm happy or upset about it. I think I'm more happy than upset. I don't mind the thought of having a little baby it's the lying that upset me. I feel as if I was trapped by Rachel. I mean why wouldn't she be honest and tell me she wasn't on the pill? I am feeling like she did it on purpose so that she didn't lose me. She wouldn't have lost me if she had been completely honest with me. There were two things she promised me she would never do; lie to me or hurt me. She has done both. I've been out of the dating scene for a while but I'm pretty sure the same principles remain; love, honor, trust and loyalty but yet they didn't remain for Rachel. I'm heartbroken. I opened myself up like a fool and here I am with my heart ripped from my chest and stomped to a million pieces. It hurts. I look over at Sky and she's smiling at the game she is playing. I smile at her. Then I start to think about what my life would have been like if I had met her 7 ½ years ago. Would I have been changing diapers, doing midnight feedings, playing tea party, playing dress up, kissing boo-boos; would I have had the career and the success that I have had over the last few years? Would I be the same person I am now? Was it all meant to happen like this? Was I not supposed to meet her till now so I could become successful? There are so many questions and so many things I don't understand but I do wish I had met her a long time ago. Maybe life was supposed to happen this way. I don't know. Sky looks over at me and smiles. I smile back at her. If there are a million things in my life right now that don't make sense; Sky is the only one that does.

We arrive in Baltimore and I go through the process of renting a car. It seems to take longer than usual but the worst part of the whole ordeal at the airport for me today is the fans. Normally I like having fans there waiting for me, asking for autographs and pictures but today it's different. I don't want Sky to be exposed to this kind of thing. As we are walking through the airport to get to the rental car after getting our luggage we are both greeted by a large group of fans. Sky freezes in her steps as she sees them coming at us. I know she is scared and I do my best to shield her. I smile at the fans and wave with one hand while holding onto Sky with the other. I sign a couple autographs and take a couple pictures but my goal was to get Sky out of there. Finally airport security breaks up the crowd and helps us get to the rental car with no more interruptions. "Are you okay?" I ask her as we get in the car.

"I think so," she says. "What was that?"

"That was my fans trying to get my autograph and pictures."

"Do they do that all the time?"

"All the time," I say pulling out of the parking lot. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she says as she looks out the window. "It was really crazy and scary."

"I know," I say, "but I want you to listen to me. It is going to happen a lot while you're with me. I need you to stay close to me and do not wander away. Got it?"

"Got it," she says as I drive us to the hotel. The same thing happens as we check into our hotel. I was supposed to room with Dean but having Sky with me I don't think it's the best idea so I manage to get us a room of our own. I like Dean but he is not kid friendly. I don't need him tainting my little angel with his swear words and usual man like behavior. We fight through fans to get to the elevator. I wave to the fans as the doors close separating us. Sky is clinging tightly to me. I never wanted that for her. We get settled in our hotel room and then I have to be at the arena so we go back through the crowd of fans to get to our car again but when we get to the arena it's a lot easier.

Sky walks with me through the backstage area. I get her a little wristband to wear on her wrist to let everyone know it is okay for her to be backstage with me so they don't think some little kid just wandered backstage. I walk into my locker room with Dean who is sitting on the bench playing on his phone. "Hey," I say.

"Hey," he says looking up at me. "Your daughter?"

"Yes her name is Sky," I say. "She is going to be with us this week something came up and she's hanging out with us."

"Cool," he says. "What's up," he says to Sky.

"Nothing," she says squeezing my hand tighter as she holds it.

"So what happened with Rachel?" he asks.

"I don't want to talk about that right now," I say, "we'll talk about it later."

"Oh," he says as I get my stuff into the locker.

"Can you keep an eye on her while I get dressed?"

"Sure," says Dean as Sky reluctantly sits down on the bench as I grab my ring gear to change into in the bathroom. I know Sky is nervous around Dean. I probably would be too the guy is like a lunatic at times. I quickly change and walk back out. "She's quiet."

"Around you," I say with a smile. "Sky, do you want to go get something to eat in catering with me?"

"Sure," she says as she quickly jumps up off the bench.

"Okay," I say with a smile as I take her hand as we walk to catering. I get her some food as I get myself some food. We walk over and take a seat to start eating. "So you don't really like it here do you?"

"It's okay," she says. "I wish I was at school."

"I know," I say.

"You know if you don't work things out with Rachel you can't take me with you all the time."

"I know," I say and she's right and I can't depend on my parents. I need to make a sacrifice.

"At least the food is good," she says with a smile as she eats chicken. "Is John Cena here?"

"He usually is," I say with a smile as he walks up to us. "And there he is. Hey, John."

"Hey, Roman," he says with a smile. "And who is this beautiful young lady?"

"This is my daughter Sky," I say.

"Hi, Sky," he says extending his hand for her to shake. I'm not sure if she will shake it or not but she surprises me when she does.

"Hi," she says shyly but with a smile.

"She is going to be here with us for a few days," I say, "something came up and I had to bring her with me."

"Cool," says John.

"I think I need to talk to Stephanie and Hunter. Do you know where they are?"

"They are in their office," he says. "What's up?" he asks taking a seat with us at the table as we eat.

"I think I might need to take some time off now. I was going to wait until Mania but I have so much on my mind and so much going on I think it's best I take my time off now."

"You gotta do what you gotta do," he says. "I needed time too. I know it's hard but if you feel like you need to take time off then take time off."

"You're taking time off?" asks Sky.

"I think so," I say.

"Cool," she says with a smile. "How much time?"

"I don't know," I say, "I have to go talk to my bosses to see."

"Oh," she says.

"You know what, Sky!" says John.

"What?"

"You can't be backstage without hitting the merchandise box."

"What's the merchandise box?" asks Sky.

"The merchandise box is the box where there are t-shirts, wristbands and all this other fun stuff for superstars and their visitors."

"Cool," she says with a smile. "Can I go see it?"

"If your dad says that you can," says John looking at me.

"Roman," she says, "can I?"

"Sure," I say with a smile.

"All right," says John. "Do you want me to take you?"

"Yes," she says as John looks at me and I nod letting him know it's okay. John may be the only person I trust my daughter with backstage other than my cousins and Trinity.

"Let's go," he says getting up extending his hand for her to take. She walks off with him and I pick up our stuff to throw away and then I go talk to Stephanie and Hunter.

I knock on their door and hear Hunter say, "Come in." I walk into the room nervously and he says, "Roman, what's up?"

"I have a problem," I say.

"Okay," he says as Stephanie looks up at me from her computer. "What's up?"

"You know how you were trying to get me to get the belt at Mania?"

"Yes," he says.

"I don't think I can do that. I have too much on my plate right now that I can't do extra traveling and extra appearances. I need my normal schedule at least I thought I did. I was going to ask for time off after Mania but something else has come up and I'm mentally exhausted. I am stressed out and everything in my life isn't making sense right now. I'm having a tough time and I'm trying to get myself together. I am just going through some things personally and I need to take time off starting now."

"Roman," says Stephanie, "what is going on?"

"I'd rather not discuss it right now but I have a lot going on in my personal life. I know how you feel about keeping our personal stuff at the door but I just can't get it off my mind. It's distracting me and I can't be distracted. I need to take time off."

"Roman," says Stephanie, "you know we care about our employees. We understand that everyone has rough times and that everyone goes through personal battles. We understand that it is draining and stressful. If you need to take time off to get things right in your personal life then you can take some time off. We'll say you got injured tonight or something along those lines. We'll write you out. Just take the time that you need to get everything together and come back stronger."

"Thanks," I say. This is probably the hardest thing I ever had to do; choosing between my job and the person I love most in this world. I love my job but I love Sky more. I need to be there for her and I need to get everything together personally before I can succeed more professionally.

"Do you know when you want to come back?" she asks.

"Give me maybe till June?" I ask.

"All right," she says. "4 months. I really hope everything works out for you."

"Thanks," I say.

"No problem," she says with a smile. "Sometimes we all just need a break. I have been there. I hope it helps you."

"I'm sure it will. Thanks."

"You're welcome," she says with a smile before I shake their hands. I am relieved that they were so understanding about this and after tonight I don't have to be back till June.

I walk out of their office and start walking down the hall when I hear my favorite little voice in the whole world. "ROMAN!" yells Sky. I turn around to see a lime green blob running over to me. "Look what I got! I got John Cena's shirt and I got his wristbands and his headbands. Isn't this cool?"

"The coolest," I say with a smile. "I didn't know you were a John Cena fan."

"I love John Cena!" she says as I pick her up.

"Even more than me?"

"No you're still my favorite wrestler. They just didn't have any Roman Reigns shirts in the box."

"I know," I say with a smile as I kiss her forehead as she adjusts her wristband. "I talked to my bosses."

"What did they say?" she asks.

"They said I can take time off to be home with you. I don't come back till June."

"You're going to be home with me?" she asks with a big smile on her face.

"Yes," I say. "I'm going to be home with you for a while. After tonight we're going back to Florida."

"Yay!" she says as she wraps her arms around my neck. "I love you, Daddy," she says bringing tears to my eyes. That is the first time she has ever called me daddy.

"I love you too," I say hugging her back.

***A/N: At least we know how Roman is feeling. Do you feel his pain when it comes to Rachel? ON the brightside he is happy to be a dad again. Do you think that will work out? Was his life supposed to happen the way it did? IF he had met Sky when she was a baby would his entire life be different? Would he be the person he is now? We see him change completely in this chapter as he asks for time off to be with Sky. How do you feel about it? Also Sky finally called him daddy! Those words had to melt his heart! If everything is falling down around him at least he has Sky to keep him happy right? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	21. The Only Thing That Matters

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

On Monday evening Sky and I are back in Pensacola just in time for her gymnastics class. She can barely contain her excitement when we pull up to the gym. She is practically jumping out of the car seat waiting to get out. She has been talking about it ALL weekend! I wasn't sure what she was supposed to wear so I bought her a pair of spandex shorts and had her wear a tank top until the instructor could tell me what she needed. As soon as I turned off the car I heard her seatbelt unbuckle. "Come on, Daddy," she says to me as she opens the door.

"Give me a minute," I say with a smile as I unbuckle my seatbelt. She is already out of the car before I even get a chance to get my door open. She grabs my hand as soon as I make it over to her side of the car. I run with her into the building. We walk in and the gym smells like home. It smells the same way any gym smells much like the gyms I go to for a workout. We stop at the window and watch the class before hers finishing up. Sky is enthralled as she watches the girls and I can see that she can't wait to do it too. She is so focused I have to fight with her to get herself ready for her class by taking off her sandals and allowing me to pull her hair up into a messy bun. I smile as I see my cousin Jon walking in with his daughter Jaida. I wave at him. "Hey," I say. Sky turns her head to see who I am talking to. "Hold still," I say, "I'm almost done." She looks at Jaida and frowns. "She's your cousin," I say. "Be nice."

"Maybe you should tell her that," she says as Jon and Jaida join us.

"Hey," says Jon, "What are you doing here?"

"Sky wanted to do gymnastics so I signed her up. I didn't know this was Jaida's class. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at Raw?"

"I took the week off," he says. "I needed a break. I heard that you're not coming back till June. What is going on?"

"A lot of stuff," I say. "I'm dealing with some things and I'm trying to get everything in order. I couldn't do both so I talked to Hunter and Steph to take time off."

"I heard you gave up your shot at the title. I thought you wanted that more than anything."

"I did," I say, "but right now I just have my hands full. It's okay. There are more important things in life than being a wrestler and holding the championship."

"Yeah," he says to me as the girls are called into their class.

We are interrupted by the instructor. "Hello," she says, "you must be Mr. Reigns."

"I am," I say with a smile. "I'm Sky's dad. I know she's not dressed the way she should be but I didn't know what to dress her in. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Usually we prefer them to wear a leotard but it's okay that she has on shorts and a tank top. It's only a recreational class. If it was competition class we would be a little stricter. Do you have any questions or concerns for me before we get the kids started?"

"No," I say, "Thank-you. Here is the payment for the month," I say handing her a check from my pocket.

"Thank-you," she says with a smile. "Well, class usually lasts an hour so if you want to stay and watch you're more than welcomed to or you can go run an errand. She'll be all right."

"I'll just sit and watch," I say with a smile. I am curious to see how she does in a gymnastics class. I want to observe her interactions with the other kids and her willingness to participate so I can tell Tara about it at our next session. I have a lot to tell her about but not so much about Sky.

"Okay," she says with a smile. "Feel free to take pictures if you'd like."

"Thanks," I say as Jon and I walk over to take a seat. We're the only fathers there and are surrounded by a group of mothers. They whisper and point at us as we sit and watch our girls in the gym. Watching Sky do stretches and warm ups makes me smile. She has some flexibility in her and she is the only one in the class besides Jaida that can do a regular push up. Watching her I see how athletic she really is. When they take a lap around the gym she is probably the fastest runner in the class. She is laughing and talking with some of the other girls in the class as they are warming up.

"So what all is going on with you? I know you don't just take time off especially since that girl was watching Sky. What happened there?"

"A bunch of drama," I say. "I found out she lied to me about a couple things. You know how I feel about liars and fakes."

"Yeah," he says. "But you of all people have the most trouble with fakes in your life. All the fake girlfriends and wives you have."

"The life of being a wrestler I guess," I say, "but she knew about Sky all this time. She claims that Sky's mom told her not to tell me about her and that she was giving her up."

"Dang," he says. "Why wouldn't she tell you something like that? Why didn't Sky's mom tell you about her? That's what I don't understand." Jon knows the entire situation with Sky. I have talked to him about it since she showed up at my hotel door a couple months ago.

"Join the club and then to top it all off Rachel is pregnant," I say.

"By you?" he asks.

"I assume so," I say. "I don't know. She told me she was on the pill but she wasn't. Do you think she was trying to trap me?"

Jon sighs and says, "I don't think so. I mean you two were in a relationship I assume you two aren't anymore but you were together plus things with you and Rachel were different. You two have been friends for a long time. How long since high school? I don't see her intentionally trying to get pregnant just to trap you now if it was that one girl you were with or any of your ring rats that got pregnant then I would say they trapped you but Rachel no. I think it just happened by chance. You know what I mean. These things happen. It's not like you didn't know it was possible."

"I didn't think it was," I say, "she was supposedly on the pill."

"Do you think the pill works 100% all the time even if she was on it? Sometimes it happens pill or not."

"I guess," I say. "I mean this is the second time someone got pregnant by me. Jenn was on the pill and Rachel lied to me about being on the pill."

"Again it happens," he says. "So what are you going to now? Does Sky know?"

"No, she doesn't know she's going to be a big sister. I'm not ready to tell her. I haven't told anyone so don't you say anything."

"I won't, Uce," he says. "but is Rachel keeping it?"

"I guess. She wanted to abort it but I told her no. I'm not letting her abort my child. I'm going to be there. I just don't know what's going to happen with Rachel and I," I say. "That's the mystery. She was so good with Sky and Sky really loved her but she betrayed me. I don't know if I can trust her again. I might at least let her in Sky's life again so that she has that female influence in her life but as for me and Rachel I am not sure. I would like to be her friend again when I get over this whole betrayal but it's going to be really hard to trust her. You know what I mean?"

"Trust is a hard thing to get back so are you going to go out looking for another girlfriend if you don't get back with Rachel."

"No," I say. "I'm done with that."

"So you're going to go back to the way you lived life before?"

"I don't think so maybe once in a while but not like before."

"I see," he says. "I think that you should talk to Rachel and at least try to work it out with her. It was one mistake. I mean you two are having a baby together and if you're going to be in its life you're going to need to at least get along with her but co-parenting is hard trust me I know. I've been doing it for 8 years almost."

"Being a parent is hard period," I say. "I just hope this baby is like Sky because Sky may be one of the smartest kids I know and for the most part she's a great kid. I wouldn't mind another one like her but she can be stubborn."

"I wonder where she gets that?" he asks with a smile.

"Yeah I know she is a lot more like me than I thought. Look at her. The athleticism and the strength," I say pointing to Sky as she is doing chin ups on the bar. "But her brains are from her mom hands down. She's got the best of both of us but sometimes when she's fighting with me I just see myself which is just my worst reflected back at me."

"Same here," he says with a smile. "But you have to admit it's rewarding."

"It is," I say with a smile. He is right; parenting is hard but it is also rewarding when your child calls you Daddy for the first time, gives you an endless amount of hugs and kisses and tells you they love you. My life now has meaning with Sky in it before I was just living the fast life and nothing mattered more to me than wrestling but now nothing matters more than Sky and of course my new baby that is coming in October. As the days go by I am getting more excited about the idea of having a baby.

When gymnastics is over Sky can't wait to get home and show me everything she learned. When we get home I am sitting outside on the front porch watching her show me her tricks. She's doing handstands, cartwheels, bridge walks and other simple gymnastics skills she learned. "Look, Daddy," she says with a smile. "One handed cartwheel."

"Don't break an arm," I say as I watch her do a one handed cartwheel. "Hey, Sky how many pushups can you do?"

"I don't know," she says as she is standing in front of me. "A lot. How many can you do?"

"A lot," I say with a smile. "I was watching you today. You're pretty strong."

"I am," she says as she shows me her little muscle, "see?"

"You're catching up to me. I better watch out," I say with a smile. "See?" I say comparing our muscles to each other.

"One day I'm going to be as strong as you," she says as she sits on my lap. "I want to be just like you! I want be a wrestler like you."

"I thought you wanted to be a musician?" I ask as I hold her in my arms.

"I do want to do that too. I want to do a lot of things actually. I want to be a wrestler like you, a musician like my mommy and I want to be a scientist to find a cure for cancer. That's what I want to do when I grow up. What did you want to do when you grew up, Daddy?"

"I wanted to play football but it didn't work out for me so I got into wrestling. I think I was meant to be a wrestler," I say.

"You're good at it," she says. "Do you ever get hurt?"

"Sometimes," I say. "I get hurt but not too badly."

"Oh," she says. "Do you think I can wrestle like you? And find a cure for cancer?"

"Sky, I think you can do whatever you want to do. You're very smart and you're very athletic. You can do whatever you believe you can do. If you believe that you can find a cure for cancer; you will find a cure for cancer. If you believe that you can be a wrestler; you can be a wrestler. It's all about believing in you. If I didn't believe in myself I wouldn't be where I am today."

"I believe in myself and I believe in you, Daddy," she says with a smile before she gives me a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too," I say as I hug her back. It is these precious moments that make my life worth living and the way my life is now I wouldn't trade it for anything.

As Sky breaks the hug I see Rachel's car pull into the driveway. I'm not sure why she's here but as she gets out of the car Sky is excited. She jumps out of my lap and runs over to her. "RACHEL!" she wraps her arms around her as Rachel hugs her back. "I missed you. Daddy, said you and him had a fight."

"We did," says Rachel as she walks over to me. I don't like the fact that she's here and that she's around Sky as well. I was pretty adamant that I didn't want her around Sky but here she is. I stand up. "I have to talk to your daddy okay?"

"Okay," says Sky as she runs off to play in the front yard to give Rachel and I our privacy.

"What are you doing here?" I ask. "I thought I made it clear I didn't want to see you and I didn't want to talk to you? I thought I also told you I don't want you around Sky."

"I know what you said," she says, "but you're not taking my calls or answering my texts."

"Because I don't want to talk to you, Rachel. Do you know how bad you hurt me?"

"I know and I'm sorry but I think we have a lot more to talk about than me knowing Jenn was pregnant and she had Sky. Right now that's irrelevant to me. We need to talk about this baby and what we're going to do," she says. "I told you if you want me to abort it I will."

"I don't want you to abort it," I say. "I never wanted you to do that."

"Then what are we going to do?" she asks as we sit down on the porch.

"We're going to take care of it together. I'm not saying we're going to get married or that we're ever going to be together but we are going to work together to raise it. I like being a dad and I can't wait to be a dad again. I promise I'm going to be there to help out. Anything you need or want let me know and I will give it to you. I want to work with you to be a father and raise our child together but Rachel, as far as anything else I don't think I can do it."

"All right," she says. "I deserve that. I know I hurt you and I'm sorry. I know sorry is never going to be enough but I am truly sorry. I shouldn't have lied to you about anything. I know you trusted me and I broke that trust. I'm sorry. I should have told you about Sky and Jenn. I shouldn't have kept that a secret but I was torn between the both of you. She was telling me one thing and you were telling me another. You always said you didn't want a baby and you didn't want that life so what was I supposed to do?"

"It doesn't matter, Rachel what I said you still should have told me."

"Then I would have been betraying Jenn. She trusted me."

"I trusted you," I say. "Don't you think I deserved to know about Sky?"

"I did but Jenn told me not to tell you she was pregnant. I couldn't betray her, Roman."

"But it was okay to betray me. I was your friend before she was. I was there for you during the darkest times of your life. I was always there for you. The least you could have done was tell me I was going to have a child with Jenn. You sat and heard how much I love her and how much pain she caused me with the way everything went between us but the whole time you were hurting me just as bad. You promised me you wouldn't hurt me. I opened my heart up to you for you to betray me."

"I'm sorry," she says. "I just want to try again with you. I promise it will be different this time. I'm sorry, Roman," she says with tears in her eyes and my heart hurts for her but I'm not going to change my mind. "Please can we try again? I really love you, Roman and we're having a baby together. Please give me another chance. I won't hurt you again."

"Rachel, no. I can't do this right now. You see that little girl right there," I say pointing to Sky as she's working on her gymnastics, "she is the only girl I want in my life right now. She is the only thing that matters to me right now. I don't want in a relationship with anyone. I don't know what's going to happen between us maybe someday we can work everything out and be together again for our baby but that's life's decision to make. If we're meant to be we'll find our way back to each other but right now I need to focus on Sky and making her happy. I'm sorry, Rachel but I will be there for our baby. I promise you that."

"I get it, Roman. I totally get it. I just hope that life does lead us back together. I love you," she says as she stands up, "and in case you're interested I just want to let you know I have an ultrasound appointment on Friday morning if you would like to come but if you're working I totally understand," she says.

"What time?"

"9:30 in the morning," she says, "at the hospital but I know you're probably working."

"No, Rachel, I'm not. I'll be there. I'll see you at 9:30 on Friday."

"Okay," she says sadly. "Have a good evening."

"You too," I say as I watch her walk away. I watch as Sky runs over to her and hugs her before she leaves. Rachel and Sky discuss something look at me and then Rachel is in her car backing out of the driveway. "All right, Sky, it's time to go get a shower and go to bed. Let's go," I say as I stand up.

"Coming, Daddy," she says as she runs over to me and I let her into the house. I feel bad for turning Rachel down but everything I said came from my heart. Sky is the only girl I want in my life right now and maybe one day life will lead me back to Rachel but right now I like my life the way it is with my daughter. I shut the door behind us as we get into the house. "Daddy," she says. "Rachel loves you."

"I know," I say, "go take a shower. You're going back to school tomorrow."

"Okay but remember she loves you," she says before she goes upstairs. I see what Rachel did there. She's getting Sky to do her dirty work. That's not going to work on me.

***A/N: I love Roman's and SKy's growing relationship! She wants to be just like him when she grows up. Is Roman doing a lot better now than when she first showed up at his door? Is Sky doing better since she came into Roman's life? Did Jon make a lot of sense when he was talking to Roman? Should he forget that Rachel made one mistake and work things out with her? Do you think he can co-parent with Rachel no strings attached? What are your thoughts should Roman work things out with RAchel or just focus on him and Sky as well as the new baby? What do you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	22. Just You and Me

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. thank-you all so much!**

***This may be one of my favorite chapters. I hope that you enjoy it and be prepared for laughs. **

Friday morning I walk into the hospital and make my way up to the OB/GYN floor to meet Rachel. I walk into the waiting room and see her sitting down reading a magazine. I walk over to her. "Hey," I say as she looks up from the magazine. She smiles at me and I smile back at her. I take a seat next to her.

"You came," she says, "I didn't think you were going to be here."

"I told you I was going to be here. I am trying to be a part of this baby's life from the beginning."

"Thank-you," she says. "I know you're upset with me but thanks for coming."

"I came for my baby not for you, Rachel," I say as I pick up a magazine.

We both don't say a word to each other as we wait for them to call us back to the ultrasound room. When they call Rachel Masters we both put our magazines down and walk with the woman to the ultrasound room. I can't lie I'm pretty excited about this ultrasound. I'm ready to see my baby on the screen. The nurse has Rachel sit down on the bed while I take a seat on the chair next to her. The nurse hands Rachel a gown to change into and when the nurse leaves Rachel doesn't hesitate to change into the gown in front of me. I'm trying my best not to look at her but as she strips down to her bra I can't help but to look at her. She has an amazing body. She is perfect and she seems to have a little bump forming. It's not very big but she has a little bump instead of her usual flat stomach. I remove my eyes from her body and look down at the floor as she puts the gown on before getting back up on the table to wait for the ultrasound tech. The tech walks in and introduces himself to us as Dr. Andrews. I shake his hand after he introduces himself to us. "All right," he says, "this is an exciting time. Pregnancy is a wonderful time. Are you excited for the ultrasound, Rachel?"

"Yes," she says with a smile and I smile at her.

"Okay, we're going to do an internal one today just so we can get the correct measurments and to get a better look at the baby."

"Okay," says Rachel as the tech starts to prep everything for the ultrasound. My eyes grow big when he takes a long wand and puts what looks like a condom on it.

"This is going to be a little uncomfortable at first," he says as the machine warms up. He takes the wand and inserts into Rachel's feminine area. It doesn't look like it is too comfortable and Rachel's face tells me it's not. She winces in pain as I take her hand to comfort her. She looks at me and smiles. "All right," he says as we turn our attention to the screen. "Everything is looking good. I'm seeing the baby right here," he says pointing to the screen. My eyes fill with tears as I see our little creation on the screen. It looks so small and tiny. "Do you see the baby?" he asks.

"I see it," says Rachel with a smile as she looks at me. "Do you see it, Ro?"

"I see it, Rach," I say as I wipe a tear from my eyes. "Beautiful."

"It is isn't it," she says with a smile before she looks back on the screen. "It's so small."

"And healthy," says the tech. "It has a very strong heartbeat. See that flicker? That's its heartbeat." I smile as I see the flicker of our child's heartbeat. It makes me wish I could have been there for Jenn when she was pregnant with Sky. At least I am getting another chance at this. "Well, Rachel the baby is measuring 8 ½ weeks. It looks like you are due October 19," he says.

"Wonderful," says Rachel with a smile. "I'm so happy. Roman, are you happy?"

"I'm happy," I say with a smile.

"Would you like me to print off any pictures?"

"Please," says Rachel. "Can you print some off for both of us? We're in a complicated situation."

"I sure can," says the tech as he starts to print us pictures off. I smile when he hands me a couple pictures of the baby. I am enthralled as I look at them. It is so beautiful. Seeing that little life I created. It makes me cry.

"Are you okay?" asks Rachel as we're leaving the hospital after the ultrasound

"Yeah," I say wiping the tears from my eyes. "Life is just beautiful sometimes. It is beautiful."

"It is," she says, "did you tell Sky yet?"

"Nope not yet. I'll tell her soon," I say. "I'm not sure how she's going to react to the news."

"I'm sure she's going to be happy," she says with a smile. "Did you tell anyone else?"

"No," I say. "I told Jon but that was it. I'm not ready to tell anyone. What about you?"

"I told my mom. She is so excited. She can't wait for her first grandchild."

"That's nice," I say with a smile. "Well, I have to get home and do some cleaning. Sky is having a playdate/sleepover tonight with her friend Gianna and her cousin Jaida."

"A sleepover? You're handling a sleepover by yourself with 3 little girls," she says with a laugh. "That should be good."

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"You'll see. Good luck getting any sleep tonight. When little girls get together they are up all night and all you're going to hear is giggles and whispers. Good luck."

"Thanks," I say. "Well, take care. I'll talk to you later. If you need anything just give me a call and I'll help you out. I'm off work till June so let me know when your appointments are so I can be there."

"I will," she says with a smile. "Have fun tonight."

"Thanks," I say as I awkwardly hug her and she hugs me back. "All right I have to go," I say. "Bye, Rachel."

"Bye, Roman," she says with a smile before we go our separate ways.

When I arrive home I start cleaning up the living room and doing the dishes in the sink that have been building up for the last couple days. I don't' want Gianna to think our house is dirty because it isn't we just let the dishes go sometimes because we're too busy doing other things like playing games or reading together. Those seem to be more important to me than cleaning up the house. The house can wait my time with Sky cannot. By the time I am finished with the house it's time for me to go pick Sky up from school and get her home and ready before Gianna and Jaida arrive. They both let her know they can't wait to come over to sleep over. I'm proud of Sky and Jaida. They have finally started to get along and they should because they are family. "Are you ready for your sleepover?" I ask Sky as we wait for her friends to arrive.

"More than ready!" she says with a smile. "Thanks for letting both Jaida and Gianna spend the night."

"You're welcome," I say, "so what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I think we're going to play dolls, play tea party, go swimming and watch scary movies!"

"I don't think you're watching scary movies," I say.

"Oh please, Daddy?"

"We'll see," I say with a smile as the doorbell rings. "Someone is here!" I say as Sky runs to the door before me. I look out onto the porch. "It's Jaida."

"Let her in!" Squeals Sky with excitement. I open the door and smile at Trinity as she drops Jaida off. "JAIDA!" yells Sky with a smile.

"SKY!" she says as she hugs her. "Hi, Roman," says Jaida with a smile. "Thank-you for letting me spend the night."

"You're welcome," I say with a smile.

"All right, Jai," says Trinity, "remember Roman is in charge. You need to follow the rules and use your manners. Understand?"

"Yes, Trinity," she says with a smile before her and Sky run off to the living so Jaida can put her things down.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay? Do you need any help?"

"No," I say, "I got this," I say. "You and Jon enjoy your night."

"We will if you need anything call me," she says.

"We'll be fine," I say.

"Okay if you say so," she says with a smile. "Good luck, Roman," she says as she pats my shoulder before she leaves. I am not sure why everyone keeps telling me good luck. They are 7 and 8 years old they can't be that bad.

It isn't long after Jaida comes that Gianna shows up with her mom. I open the door to let Gianna in as Jaida and Sky are in the living room playing with Jaida's Barbie dolls. I thought Sky didn't like Barbies but she is having no trouble playing with them. "Hello," I say with a smile as I see Gianna standing there in a purple dress with her brown hair in braided pigtails holding her sleeping bag and a backpack on her shoulders.

"Hi," she says with a smile. "Where is Sky?"

"SKY! Gianna is here," I yell.

Jaida and Sky come running to the door. The front door is filled with little girl squeals as they greet each other with hugs. I never knew little girls could be so loud. "Good luck tonight," says Talia. "And if you need me Gianna has my number on her cell phone."

"She has a cell phone?" I ask.

"Yes but it's for emergencies only," she says. "She can be a little bit of a handful at times so if you need me to come take care of her I'll be here."

"I'm sure she'll be all right," I say. "Have fun. I have everything under control."

"Okay," she says, "but like I said if she gets out of hand you can call me.

"She'll be fine," I say with a smile, "have a good night. I will see you tomorrow morning."

"Okay bye," she says to me before I wave to her and shut the door.

I walk into the living room where the girls are sitting on the floor playing with dolls. "So," I say as I clap my hands together. "What do you want for dinner?"

"PIZZA!" they scream together.

"Okay," I say, "what kind?"

"Cheese!" says Gianna.

"Pepperoni!" says Jaida and Sky.

"How about I just get both?"

"That works for us," says Sky with a smile as she goes back to playing with the dolls. They aren't exactly Barbie dolls but some other type of doll. I am not up to date on my doll knowledge all I know is that keeps them busy while I go to order the pizzas.

Everything is going smoothly as they sat at the kitchen table and ate their pizza and drank their soda but after dinner everything starts to get a little crazy. I probably shouldn't have given them the soda. I go into the living room after cleaning everything up and they are everywhere jumping on my furniture. Sky and Jaida are on the couch while Gianna is on the chair jumping and singing some song called Fancy. I never heard it before but apparently the girls have and they are singing every word. They are dancing and having a good time until I hear an F bomb dropped. I walk over to the radio and turn it off. "All right," I say. "That's enough of that."

"Come on, Daddy!" says Sky. "I love that song."

"Me too," yells Gianna. "That song is the best ever! I'm so Fancy you already know. I'm in the fast lane from L.A to Tokyo. I'm so fancy can't you taste this gold," she starts singing causing Jaida and Sky to sing with her as they jump on the furniture.

"I don't like the lyrics," I say. "Let's listen to something else or do something else besides jumping on my furniture. Come on let's get off of there."

"Can we listen to Flo Rida?" asks Gianna as she keeps jumping on the chair.

"No," I say, "why can't you listen to Frozen?"

"Because we don't want to," says Gianna. "Flo Rida! Flo Rida!" she yells as Sky and Jaida yell with her. I think I may be in over my head here.

"No," I say shaking my head, "No Flo Rida. Come on get down girls," I say.

"GET HIM!" yells Gianna as she jumps onto my back from the chair. I'm not sure what's going on. This child is like a spider monkey as she holds tightly to my neck. Sky and Jaida jump off the couch laughing and start jumping on me too. Between Jaida, Sky and Gianna they manage to tackle me down to the ground. They are rough. I don't even think I have ever had opponents in the ring so aggressive. They are jumping on me and climbing on me. I finally get up and shake them off of me as they laugh. I can't help but laugh too. It's not as bad as it seems.

"Now that you're not jumping on the furniture what do you girls want to do?" I ask as I fix my hair back up into a ponytail.

"Dress up!" yells Sky, "and Daddy, you're playing."

"What?" I ask. "No I'm not."

"Yes you are," she says with a smile. "Come on," she says as she pulls on my hands taking me upstairs to her bedroom as Gianna and Jaida follow us. They rummage through Sky's dress up things. They end up dressing up as princesses and then stand in front of her mirror doing their hair. Sky dresses up like a ballerina. "All right, Jaida and Gianna," she says. "I need to get my dad ready for our fashion show. You two go down stairs and make the runway. I'll get him ready," she says as she gives me a look. I don't like the look on her face. "All right," she says as she walks around me. "What can you wear?" she taps her finger on her chin as she looks up at me. She snaps her finger and says, "I know. I got it," she runs over to her closet and starts going through her dress up stuff.

"Sky," I say, "what are you doing?"

"You'll see," she says with a smile as she keeps digging in the closet. "Here we go," she says pulling out a pink and blue tutu. "Put this on," she says.

"What?"

"Put it on," she says as she tosses it to me before she starts digging into the closet some more. I oblige her and reluctantly slide the tutu on before she hands me a pink boa with sparkles in it and then a pair of pink sunglasses. I once again reluctantly put them on. "All right, I'm going to do your hair. Sit down," she says.

"Nope. No that's where I draw the line. Nope not at all," I say.

"Please, Daddy," she says looking at me with her dark brown eyes. I can't say no so I sit down so she can do my hair in pigtails. If any of the guys backstage saw the way I look right now I would never hear the end of it. I can hear their laughs now. She takes me down the stairs and stops and says. "All right, Jaida, hit the music!" I hear the Selfie song start to play as Sky pushes me to move. I really rather not move but Sky keeps pushing me. "Go, Daddy. Go."

"All right," I say as I walk down the stairs onto their little runway. Jaida and Gianna erupt in laughter as I walk the runway followed by Sky. I have to admit it is pretty ridiculous but it's fun especially when I see my daughter laughing with her friends. I don't care anymore and ask the girls to dance with me. We have a little dance party and they laugh and giggle. I laugh with them as we dance. I can't remember when I had this much fun on a Friday night. Normally I would be out wrestling and then hitting the club but this is so much better. After we finish our dance party we sit down and have a tea party together. I never expected to be the type of guy to have a tea party but life is full of surprises. It isn't bad at all. I smile as we clang our tea cups together before drinking imaginary tea. The smile on my daughter's face makes it all worthwhile.

It is around 11:30 at night before everyone is settled down. Jaida and Gianna have fallen asleep on the floor while Sky lay watching a scary movie as they sleep. She gets up out of her sleeping bag and sits down with me on the couch. "Hey," I say as she cuddles up next to me. "Aren't you tired?"

"No," she says. "Not yet."

"Oh," I say. "You're a night owl like me."

"I know," she says with a smile.

"Did you have fun?"

"Lots of fun. I want to do it again."

"Not for a long time," I say with a smile. "I had fun too."

"I'm glad, Daddy," she says with a smile as she looks at me. "You look nice with pigtails."

"Do you think I should wear my hair like this all the time?"

"Yes," she says with a smile. "And the tutu was pretty awesome too."

"It did add a little flavor to my appearance huh? Gotta believe in the tutu," I say with a smile.  
"Daddy, you're funny," she says as she laughs. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," I say with a smile. "I'm glad you had fun. Do you think Jaida and Gianna had fun?"

"I think they had a blast," says Sky. "They think you're the best daddy in the world and I agree. You're the best. I love you!"

"I love you too," I say as I kiss the top of her head. "Sky, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah," she says.

"How would you feel if you had a baby brother or sister?"

"I don't know," she says. "Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Okay," she says. "I like it being just you and me. I don't want a baby sister or brother. Not yet. I just met you."

"Okay," I say. "All right. It's time for you to go to bed. Good night, Sky."

"Good night, Daddy," she says before she kisses my cheek before she slides off the couch and onto the floor. It isn't long before we are all asleep.

The next morning after breakfast Gianna's mom arrives to pick her up. "How was she?"

"She was good," I say. "We had a lot of fun."

"Roman dressed up like a ballerina princess," she says with a smile.

"Hey, that's our secret," I say with a smile.

"It sounds like you had a good time," says Talia with a smile. "Thanks so much, Roman. Next playdate or sleepover is at my house."

"Thank-you, Roman," says Gianna with a smile as she gives me a high five. "I can't wait to sleep over again! It was the best sleepover ever!"

"You're welcome," I say. "I'm glad you had fun. Bye," I say as she walks out the door with her mom as they are leaving Jon comes up the walk for Jaida.

"Hey, Uce, how did it go?"

"It was exhausting but it was fun," I say as Jaida comes to the door. "Right, Jai? It was fun?"

"Lots of fun," she says with a big smile. "Daddy, Roman is the best. He played tea party with us, danced with us and played dress up. It was really fun! And we had lots of candy and soda!"

"Really?" he says with a smile. "It sounds like a good sleepover. More power to you," he says to me with a smile.

"Bye, Jai," says Sky as she gives her a hug.

"Bye, Sky," says Jaida as she hugs her back. "I have to come back to play another day. Your house is so much fun."

"I know," says Sky.

"Bye," says Jon with a smile as him and Jaida walk off the porch.

I shut the door behind them and look at Sky, "it's just you and me, Kid."

"Good. Just the way I like it," she says with a smile as she gives me five. "Best sleepover ever!" She says before she hugs me. I smile and hug her back.

"Let's go clean up," I say with a smile.

"Okay," she says with a smile as we both skip to the living room. I may be new to this whole Daddy thing but when my daughter smiles at me and tells me I am the best daddy in the world I know I am doing something right. That sleepover was pretty awesome and she has friends so it's definitely a win.

***A/N: Did you find Rachel and Roman to be awkward at the ultrasound? Can you tell Roman is excited? How about that playdate? What did you think did Roman do a good job hosting the sleepover? Can you just picture Roman wearing a tutu? lol Sky is making him weak but so much more desirable! SKy wants it to be just her and Roman how do you feel about that? How do you think she is going to handle the news when Roman finally tells her the news that she is going to be a big sister? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	23. It's Complicated

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

***I chose to do this chapter in both Roman's and Rachel's point of view so you can both get an idea of what's going to happen with the baby comes from each of their point of views.**

"Wow, Roman," says my mom after I finish giving her a tour of my house. "As many years as you have lived here I can't say that I have ever been to your house. Thanks for finally inviting me over."

"You're welcome," I say as we make our way to the kitchen table as we wait for Sky to get off the bus from school. "I know I haven't exactly been the best son and I have neglected my family. I'm really sorry about that. I should have been around more and talked to you more. You and dad have supported me my entire life and have been there for me my whole life and the only way I thank you is by not talking to you for years or even bothering to see how you're doing. I'm sorry, Mom."

"It's okay," she says as we sit down. "You came back and are talking to us now. That's all that matters."

"Thanks," I say with a smile.

"So how is your time off going?"

"It's going wonderful. I love being home with Sky. We are spending so much time together and I'm really starting to get to know her. She has changed so much and made a lot of progress. I'm really proud of her."

"That's wonderful," she says with a smile. "I love Sky. She's a wonderful little girl. You got very lucky."

"I know," I say with a smile.

"So what happened with Rachel? You haven't told us about that situation yet and didn't tell us why you two broke up. I always liked Rachel you two were so close in high school. I honestly had no idea you two still talked to one another."

"Yeah," I say. "We still talked after high school. She is one of my best friends and we were involved other ways."

"I get it," she says, "so what happened?"

"Hold on," I say as I get and walk upstairs to my bedroom. I pull out the ultrasound pictures of the baby and bring them downstairs to my mom. "This is what happened," I say laying them down on the table for her.

"What's this?" she asks as she looks at the pictures. "What is going on?"

"Rachel and I are having a baby," I say.

"You broke up with her because of that?"

"It's because she lied to me not once but twice THAT's why we broke up. She knew Jenn was pregnant and knew that she had Sky. I don't like being lied to. I could have known Sky 7 years earlier instead of being knocked off my sails when she showed up at my door. I would have liked to know her 7 years ago and the fact Rachel knew she existed but never told me hurt. I'm only speaking to her for the baby."

"So you're going to be in the baby's life?"

"Yes," I say. "We're going to do our best to work together and be parents to the baby."

"That's good," she says, "but are you sure this is your baby?"

"She is 10 weeks and that goes back to the time I slept with her so yeah the baby is mine," I say as it has been a week and a half since our ultrasound. "But at the time I was under the impression she was on the pill too. That's what else she lied about."

"It sounds like she tried to trap you and it looks like she may have succeeded."

"I don't think she trapped me or was trying to. I honestly think it happened this way because I wasn't careful enough. Either way it's my baby and I'm taking care of it. I just haven't told Sky yet. She doesn't want a sibling and she wants it to be just her and I. She likes it that way."

"Well, she is in for a rude awakening," says my mom. "Because it looks like you are giving her one. I'm proud of you though, Roman. Sky has changed you for the better. The life you were living before she came I hated it. I'm glad that Sky has come to settle you down and she has brought you back to your family. Family is important, Roman. It should always come first. You're a good guy and I just want to see you happy. I think you're a lot happier now than before."

"I am," I say with a smile. "I'm very happy. Life makes sense now," I say as Sky runs into the back door.

"DADDY!" she says as she wraps her arms around me and hugs me.

"Hey, Sweet Pea," I say with a smile as I hug her back. "How was school?"

"It was really fun," she says. "I have something for you but first I want to see Nana!" She runs over to my mom and hugs her before kissing her cheek. She hasn't noticed the ultrasound pictures on the table just yet.

"Do you have any homework?"

"No," she says, "Spring break! No school or homework for a week!"

"That's right," I say with a smile. "What are we going to do for this whole week?"

"I don't know," she says with a smile as she sits down on my mom's lap. "Have a party? Watch scary movies? Go to Disneyworld?"

"I don't know about Disneyworld but we can watch scary movies. So what do you have for me?"

"This!" she says as she gets into her jacket pocket and pulls out a folded piece of paper. "Here," she says handing it to me with a smile.

I take the paper from her as she giggles with my mom as my mom plays with her curly hair. I start to unfold the paper and I realize it is a flyer of some sort. I read over the words. "A father daughter dance?"

"Yes," she says with a smile. "Can we go? Please?"

I smile at her and say, "Yes, Sky, we can go to the father daughter dance at your school. When is it?"

"In a couple weeks. I really want to go! And you're the best dad in the world."

"We'll go," I say with a smile. I don't know all about dancing but Sky is excited about it so I'm going to do it. I wanted to be more involved in her school's activities as well as with Sky so why wouldn't I take her to a dance. It seems like it is going to be a lot of fun.

"Thank-you, Daddy!" she says with a smile on her face as she looks down at the table. "What's this?" she asks as she finally notices the ultrasound pictures. "It looks like the pictures my mommy had of me when I was in her stomach."

"Well," I say as I put the father daughter dance paper down. I know it's better to just tell her now. "I have to talk to you about something."

"What?" she asks as her smile fades.

"Well, there isn't any other way to say this but you're going to have a baby brother or sister in October."

"What?" she asks.

"You're going to be a big sister," I say with a smile but she is not smiling.

"Why? I don't want to have a baby brother or a baby sister. I don't want to be a big sister. I like that it is just you and me. I don't want a brother or sister ruining that! No, Daddy! I don't want a brother or a sister!"

"Sky, it isn't going to be that bad," I say. I am hurt by her reaction. I hoped she would have at least been happy about it but instead she is upset. "It's not going to change things between us and you can help with the baby and teach it all sorts of fun things. It's not a bad thing. And just think it will look up to you and want to do everything you're doing. You can even teach it to play the piano or teach it cartwheels."

"I don't care," she says, "I don't want to teach it anything because I don't want it."

"Sky, I think you need to change your attitude," I say. "You're going to be a big sister and there's nothing you can do about it. Things are going to change a little BUT nothing is going to change between you and me. You will always be my first child and I will always love you the same."

"Daddy," she says. "No please no."

"I'm sorry, Sky," I say. "Everything is going to be all right."

"No it isn't! I don't want a baby brother or sister!" She says as she gets up and storms upstairs.

I am tempted to go after her before my mom says, "No, Roman, just let her go. She will get over it. She needs time. You have to remember in the last year or so she has gone through a lot. This is the most stability she has had in a long time. It's going to be hard for her at first but she will get over it. She just needs time. Just be patient with her. I'm sure she will love being a big sister right now she is just scared of the constant changing."

"Okay," I say as I sit back down. "I hope so."

"Trust me," she says, "it will take some time but it will all work out."

**RACHEL's POINT OF VIEW:**

"So are you excited?" asks my younger sister; Rebecca as we are out to lunch.

"I guess," I say. "I've wanted to have a baby for a long time and now that it's finally happening I'm very excited I can't wait!" I say with a smile.

"And your mom? Is she excited?" Rebecca is my half-sister. My dad left my mom and I when I was 10 years old for a woman he met through his work the result of their relationship was my sister Rebecca. We are pretty close for the most part even though we are just half-siblings.

"Of course she is. This is her first grandchild. She is beyond excited! She is already planning the baby shower."

"I bet," she says, "and Roman? Is he excited?"

"I guess he is. I don't really know. I only talk to him when there is an appointment. Things aren't really too good between us right now but at least he is there and he cares. He seems excited."

"How is it going to work out? Are you two going to do joint custody or something like that?"

"Oh. I'm going for full custody," I say, "and then he can have visitation on Wednesdays and Thursdays but with his job there is NO way he is getting the baby on a regular full time basis. We haven't really discussed it but I'm going for full custody and allowing him visitation on the two days he's home. He isn't taking the baby on the road with him."

"I see," she says. "You two are so complicated. I don't get it."

"It is pretty complicated," I say. "I mean I don't really know. We were just friends in high school, then after he and Jenn broke up we grew a lot closer and we became friends with benefits. Then out of nowhere I developed feelings for him; strong feelings and we were together for like 3 weeks before we broke up. It was nice while it lasted. He's a complicated guy. I like complicated. I'm not saying I'm not complicated but the guy has a lot of issues that makes him complicated. He is mad at me and I respect that but I still love him."

"Well, I guess if love was easy everyone would have it. I'm sure it will all work out with you two. I just hope that you two can get it together before the baby comes."

"Me too," I say. "And I miss seeing his daughter Sky." It breaks my heart even more that Roman won't allow me to be around Sky or allow Sky to have anything to do with me. I know I hurt him but the extreme was banning me from Sky's life. "I wish he would come around on that."

"I'm sure he will. He's just upset right now."

"I know but why take it out on Sky. She loves me and I love her. I miss the whole family type thing we had going on. I've been alone for a really long time. It was great having a family for a short time. I want it back."

"I think you got too attached too soon but that's just my opinion and now you're hurting. I'm sure it will all work out and even if it doesn't it's not too late to still have a family of your own. You are going to have a baby! You can find another guy that isn't Roman."

"I don't want anyone but Roman," I say and that's true. I love Roman and he is the only man that will ever understand the stuff I've been through. He is the only one that knows the things I've overcome and he is the only person that ever truly cared. I really messed up with him and I'm kicking myself for doing it but I just want everything to go back to the way it was. I just know Roman is hurting right now and it's going to take a while. I'll give him his time with Sky for now but I hope the day comes when we can be happy together. I don't want to be happy with anyone else; I can't be happy with anyone else. "Anyway enough about Roman, this baby has me so sick it's ridiculous. I heard stories about morning sickness but they were no joke. Everything I eat comes back up. Please tell me that it's almost over and it ends soon!"

"I hate to break it to you but when I was pregnant with Lyric I was sick the entire time."

"Great," I say, "that makes me feel better. It really sucks."

"I know," she says. "But it's all worth it in the end when you're holding your little princess or prince and they look up at you with that peaceful look on their face. It is all worth it. You're going to go through a lot worse before you get your gift."

"I know," I say with a smile. I am really happy to be pregnant. I never planned to get pregnant but I'm glad that I did. I'm 29 years old; I'm not getting any younger. It is time for me to start my family even if I have to do it alone.

"Do you have any names picked out yet? Or a theme?"

"I do have names picked out; for a girl I like Eva, Talli and Taylee. For a boy I like Declan and Lincoln," I say, "but I think Talli and Eva are winning for the girls and Lincoln for the boy."

"I like Talli," she says, "but don't you think Roman should have a say?"

"I guess," I say, "but those are the names I like and let's be honest I'm the one carrying it for 40 weeks so I think I should get the final say in the name."

"Teamwork," she says with a smile. "So when are you and Roman actually going to sit down and talk about the baby and what is going to happen?"

"I don't know whenever he calls me back."

"Call him and set up a time to discuss this. I know you're only 10 weeks but the next 30 weeks are going to fly by and you two need to have a plan."

"I'd rather not call him right now. I want him to have his space. He already hates me."

"He doesn't hate you," she says, "you haven't realized he loves you yet? If he didn't love you he wouldn't have been so hurt that you lied to him and if he didn't truly love you he wouldn't be pushing for you to have this baby as well as willing to be there. He loves you, Rachel, he doesn't hate you there is NO way he could hate you not after all these years."

***A/N: Did Sky react the way you expected when she found out the news? Do you think she will get over it eventually? And Roman is going to a father daughter dance with SKy! How cute is that going to be? She has changed him for the better hasn't she? Roman's mom seems to believe everyone is out to get him in some way did you notice? She was questioning if Rachel's baby is his and believes she trapped him. Do you agree? AFter seeing RAchel's point of view did your opinion of her change at all? Do you think it could be a bit possible she is a bit obsessed with Roman? Do you believe there is a small chance that she knew what she was doing when she lied to him and wanted to get pregnant? Think she set the trap? Also they seem to have two different ideas of what is happening with the baby. Do you think RAchel should get full custody or that they should have joint custody? WIll Roman be willing to sit down and talk about this? What is your favorite name that Rachel has picked out? Eva, Talli and Taylee for a girl and Declan and Lincoln for a boy? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	24. Trustworthy

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

I just finished dropping Sky off at Jaida's house to play while I go to Rachel's house to talk with her. I think I have put it off long enough and I want a lot of answers to my questions that I do have. I also need to figure out what is going on with the baby and Sky has been asking about Rachel a lot. She wants to see her and I realize banning her from Sky's life was hurting Sky also. I never wanted to hurt my daughter. I pull into Rachel's driveway and park my car before getting out. I walk to the front door and ring the doorbell. I can hear her dog Tyson barking at the door before Rachel comes to answer it. "Hey," she says with a smile as she opens the door wearing a black cami and a pair of white knit shorts with her hair in a messy bun. My eyes go straight to her stomach. I smile as I see that she is starting to show just a little. She has a small baby bump. She is just glowing as I look at her.

"Hey," I say as Tyson lunges at me.

"Tyson! Knock it off!" she yells as she pulls him back. "Come in."

'Thanks," I say as I walk into her house. I shut the door behind me as she puts Tyson into the basement so that we can talk without him attacking me. "So how are you doing? Any morning sickness or anything?" I ask as we walk to the living room.

"Yeah my morning sickness is crazy," she says as we take a seat on the couch. "I'm sick all day every day. The doctor gave me anti-nausea medicine but it doesn't work. I'm still super sick everything I eat comes back up and every smell makes me sick including the cologne you're wearing right now."

"Sorry," I say, "I didn't know."

"It's okay," she says with a smile. "I know I said it a million times but I'll say it again. I'm truly sorry for everything that happened with us. I am really sorry I shouldn't have kept the fact Jenn was pregnant from you and I should have told you I wasn't on the pill anymore."

"If you knew that you and I were still intimate why did you go off the pill?" I ask. "I mean you knew that we were having sex even if it was once in a while we still did it. Why didn't you tell me that night that you weren't on the pill? I would have used a condom and you know that I would have."

"I stopped taking the pill because I didn't want to take it anymore. It was getting to be too much and I decided to just stop it."

"So you have no reason for stopping the pill just because you wanted to stop taking it? It doesn't make sense, Rachel. I'm just not understanding why you stopped taking birth control and just because you felt like it isn't an answer. You have to have a reason."

"I know," she says. "It's just I don't know why I stopped taking it, Roman. I really don't. I missed a couple pills and I was going to start it back up again but then I decided not to. I don't know. I wish I could answer this question but I can't."

"So you were trying to trap me?" I ask. This is what it almost feels like to me. I feel like she was trying to trap me. I'm just not understanding her reasons for not taking the pill anymore.

"No," she says, "I wasn't trying to trap you. I would never do that to you."

"It almost sounds like you were because even after that you had opportunity to tell me you weren't on the pill. I even asked you at one time if you were on the pill and you told me you were. You knew how I felt about having kids so why would you lie to me about it, Rachel? You're not making much sense and it kind of pisses me off that you didn't tell me. I would have used protection."

"I know you would have," she says. "I wanted to tell you."

"So why didn't you?" I ask.

"I don't know," she says, "I just thought that once you found out I wasn't on the pill you wouldn't want to sleep with me anymore."

"Rachel, you know me better than that and we were in a relationship. I would have slept with you regardless I would have just been more careful about it. If you had told me that you weren't using birth control I would have. Do you see why I'm feeling like you were trying to trap me?"

"I see how you could think that but I promise that's not what I was doing. I swear to you that I wasn't trying to get pregnant. It just happened."

"I hope not," I say, "because I trusted you. I want to believe you but I just feel like you had other intentions."

"Please, Roman, just believe me. I didn't mean to get pregnant."

"What did you think was going to happen having unprotected sex numerous times a week and numerous times a night? What did you think the result was going to be? How long were you off your birth control?"

"I don't know," she says. "And I have been off birth control since October."

"WHAT?" I ask. I am shocked by this news and upset that means she has been off it longer than I thought which means when we were friends with benefits not using protection and I thinking she was on the pill she really wasn't but she never told me. Rachel seems to have a lot of secrets and I'm not sure I'm thrilled with them. "And you never told me? Why, Rachel? I don't understand it. Why didn't you tell me? It's March right now and you're telling me that you've been off birth control for 7 months now? Rachel, I can't believe you never told me."

"I wanted to," she says.

"Yeah when I got you pregnant which you did. I just can't believe this right now. Wow. If I didn't think you were trying to trap me before I do now and since I did feel as if this was a trap I feel like it even more. You had 5 months to tell me you weren't on the pill anymore but you never did you just kept having sex with me like it was no big deal. Do you understand why I'm upset?"

"Yes," she says, "I understand and I probably deserve for you to be upset. I just wanted to have a baby so badly," she admits. "I figured that if I got pregnant I would just tell you that the pill failed or something like that but then I fell in love with you and I couldn't lie. I had to be honest about it."

"So you did plan to get pregnant? When did you feel like you were going to let me in on your little plan?"

"I don't know," she says, "I'm sorry, Roman but it's not about the birth control anymore. It's about our baby and the fact I'm pregnant. We're having a baby so what are we going to do about it?"

"It is about the birth control because we wouldn't be having a baby if you were honest with me last October but no you decided trickery was the way to go. Was it because you wanted my money? What? Why did you do it? Why did you trick me?" I ask with hurt in my voice. I feel a lump in my throat and I feel as if I am about to cry. I thought Rachel was someone else but I'm learning that the person I trusted most in life was the most deceitful to me. It breaks my heart if I had any ounce of feelings left for Rachel they are gone now. I'm so hurt. I will never love or trust again.

Rachel has tears in her eyes and her voice cracks as she says, "It was never about your money. I don't want your money. I don't need your money. I just go so tired of being lonely that I wanted to have a baby to love. I wanted someone to love me. I hate living in this house by myself. I feel bad for lying to you but I did it because I wanted a baby. I'm sorry that I tricked you and I'm sorry that I hurt you but I never meant to hurt you," she says as she cries.

Tears fill my eyes and the lump in my throat allows me to cry. "You didn't mean to hurt me? What did you think was going to happen, Rachel? You of all people should know how I feel about being hurt. I thought you were the one person in this world that wouldn't hurt me. After everything we've gone through you choose to hurt me like this. Maybe you should have talked to me, Rachel. You should have told me what you wanted."

"And you would have told me to give up birth control and allowed us to try for a baby?" She asks a good question. I don't know if I would or wouldn't have but if she would have talked to me maybe I would have. I mean Rachel is the only woman that I trusted and constantly slept with. I might have helped her out if she would have asked instead of tricking me. "Roman?"

"I don't know what I would have done," I say, "but maybe we could have made an agreement about making a baby. I don't know. You should have talked to me instead of tricking me. You and I have always talked about everything else," I say, "Remember? You never had a problem coming to me and telling me things. Remember when we were in high school and all that stuff was happening with your mom's boyfriend? Remember how you told me about all his late night visits to your room and all the times he hurt you? I understood and I helped you get the help that you needed. You always talked to me, Rachel. When you tried to kill yourself I was there for you to stop you. I was always there for you, Rachel but this one thing you couldn't come to me and say, 'hey, Roman, I'm feeling kind of lonely and I really want to have a baby. Would you mind helping me with that?' or something along those lines. You know I don't like secrets Rachel. You know I don't like lies but you continue lie and keep secrets from me. You tricked me and while I'm upset about it we have bigger issues to discuss than you tricking me. We need to discuss this baby and what's going to happen during and after your pregnancy."

"I know, Roman and I'm sorry. I should have come to you but I didn't. You probably think I'm some horrible person don't you?"

"I don't think you're horrible I just think you're someone I don't know. I just feel like I don't know you at all, Rachel."

"I understand," she says, "so what is the deal with the baby. I'm keeping it."

"Okay," I say, "I expected you to and I told you I'm going to be here every step of the way. I'm doing everything I can. I'm reading books about having a baby to see how I can help you and help myself through this pregnancy. I'm doing everything I can. I am planning to be here every step of the way as long as you want me to be."

"Of course I want you to be here," she says. "It is your baby too. You should be here and I want you to come to my appointments that you can make it to."

"And I'll be there for you. I promise and I mean it, Rach, if there is anything you need just ask me and I'll help you out. It's after the baby that I'm concerned about. How is that going to work?"

"I don't know. I was thinking about getting full custody of the baby and then allowing you to see it Wednesdays and Thursdays when you're home. I don't know what else I can do."

"That's not fair," I say, "why should you get full custody? That's my baby too. I want joint custody. I want to share custody of it. I want as many days with it as I can get."

"And what about when you're on the road? Then what? You can't take a baby on the road with you."

"I can," I say. "I can take a baby with me. It's not like I'm wrestling all night. I can get one of the divas to keep an eye on it while I wrestle. And I can babywear when I'm working out or it can hang out in the gym with me. I'm also not opposed to cutting my time in the ring to be a father. I don't want to give you full custody."

"I prefer that you did," she says.

"I prefer that I didn't. We can work together here or we can make it difficult, Rachel. The choice is yours."

"I don't' want to make it difficult, Roman, I just want to do what's best for the baby."

"Yeah letting me see the baby two days a week is what's best. I don't think so. I want joint custody."

"I have to think about it," she says.

"It's not that hard."

"I know but this is my baby too."

"And it's my baby too. Why should I only get to see it two days a week and you get 5 days? That's not fair at all. I plan to be a damn good father hell I already am I good father. I may not be perfect but I'm doing a good job. I want the baby at least 3 days a week."

"Fine, Roman," she says but I know she's not thrilled. "But I'm choosing the name."

"And what name do you think you're going to name our child?"

"For a girl probably Talli or Taylee and for a boy most likely Lincoln," she says.

I laugh at her. No way am I having a son named Lincoln. "No, not Lincoln," I say, "I like Taylee and Talli though."

"At least we agree on the girl names," she says, "and what about us? What's going to happen with us? I still love you, Roman and I want to make things work."

"I don't' know about us right now," I say. "I told you; right now I am focusing on Sky and making sure she's happy which brings me to this. Sky really misses you. She really wants to see you again. Can you please come see her? I was out of line telling you that you couldn't see her anymore. It was hurting Sky. She needs a woman in her life too. It can't just be me. Would you be interested in seeing her again?"

"Of course," she says, "I miss Sky a lot. I would love to see her and hang out with her again."

"Great," I say, "and I may need a little bit of help."

"With?"

"There is this father daughter dance coming up at school that we're going to. She wants to go out and get a dress but I have no idea where to take her and Trinity is busy with Jaida so I was wondering if you could take her out shopping for her dress and do her hair for the dance. She says she wants to look beautiful."

"Absolutely," she says with a smile. "I would love to take her shopping for a dress."

"Wonderful, I'll give you the money," I say with a smile. "Thanks, Rachel."

"No problem," she says, "and you don't' have to give me any money. This is on the house. I don't mind buying her dress."

"No," I say, "I will give you money."

"I'm not going to take it," she says. "I'll take her shopping and get her the most beautiful dress."

"Are you sure because if you want money I'll help you out," I say.

"I'm sure, Roman. I'm just glad you're letting me spend some time with Sky and just so you know when you go back on the road I can take care of her again for you so she doesn't have to travel with you all the time."

"Actually I was trying to wait till after her ballet recital before I return that way all of her activities are done for the summer and I was going to take her on the road with me till she goes back to school. I thought that she might enjoy traveling with me and going all these different places around the world."

"Are you sure you want to take a little girl on the road with you around all those men backstage?"

"There are divas too," I say, "and I can get security or someone from security to sit with her out in the audience during some of the shows. I think she'll like it."

"She probably will because she gets to spend time with you. She misses you when you're gone a lot."

"I miss her too," I say with a smile.

"Are we at least friends again, Roman?"

"Yes," I say, "we're friends as long as you remain honest with me and don't keep secrets from me. WE will be all right but nothing more."

"Okay I will take what I can get besides I do miss my best friend being there for me all the time," she says with a smile as she opens her arms for a hug. I am almost hesitant to hug her but I do. I hug her back and it feels amazing to be in her arms again.

***A/N: So Rachel and Roman finally talked and the truth is out. What do you think did Rachel really trick him? Should she have just came to him honestly and asked if he would be willing to help her out instead of lying to him? Will he ever fully trust her again? And Roman laid the law down for her; he wants that baby and he is going to make sure he gets the baby as much as he wants. Do you agree they should share custody of the baby? Is it a good idea to let her back into Sky's life? And is Sky going to like traveling wtih Roman over the summer? Roman is doing so great fighting his feelings for Rachel. How much longer do you think he can fight them? Has anyone's feelings about Rachel changed? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	25. Dance with My Father

** *Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

***This is one beautiful chapter. I hope that you enjoy it um just have some tissues just in case I know I got tears in my eyes as I wrote it Please enjoy***

**RACHEL's POINT OF VIEW:**

"RACHEL!" yells Sky as she wraps her arms around me as I pick her up from Roman's house to take her shopping for a dress. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too," I say with a smile as I hug her back. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," she says as Roman watches us interact. He is cordial but not overly friendly. I know he's still upset with me after everything I told him a few days ago. I don't blame him. I'm upset with myself. I should have been honest but I chose to lie. I deserve what I get. "Bye, Daddy," she says giving him a hug.

"Bye, Baby Girl," he says hugging her back. "I love you."

"I love you more, Daddy," she says before she gives him a kiss on his cheek. He smiles as he lets her go. It melts my heart because they are so sweet. Roman has come a long way since when he first got Sky. He is a different person. I don't even recognize him anymore. I'm impressed that a little girl could make him change who he was completely. I love him even more.

I take Sky's hand and wave to Roman as we walk to my car. We arrive at the mall a few minutes later to do some dress shopping for her father daughter dance later tonight. I don't mind helping Roman out at all with Sky. She's probably the sweetest little girl I have ever met and she is good company. "So what color dress are you looking for?" I ask as we look through dresses on the rack.

"Something pink or blue; purple works too," she says as she looks at all the dresses. "I want to look beautiful for my daddy tonight."

"I know you do," I say with a smile as I look through the dresses with her to find one of the colors she wants. Sky and I are going through the dresses and we meet in the middle as we both spot a beautiful fuchsia dress. It is absolutely beautiful. She looks at me and smiles. "Do you like it?"

"I love it," she says with a smile. "Can I try it on?"

"Sure," I say as I get it off the rack for her and hand it to her. I take her over to the fitting room and sit outside while she tries the dress on. A few minutes later she comes out wearing the fuchsia dress and she looks like a little princess. It is perfect for her. It brings out her naturally tan skin and it brings out her dark brown eyes. "Sky," I say with tears in my eyes. "You look beautiful."

"Thank-you," she says as she twirls around looking at herself in the mirror. "It is so beautiful! Do you think my daddy is going to like it?"

"I think he's going to love it," I say with a smile as I wipe the tears from my eyes.

Sky sits down next to me and says, "Rachel, why are you crying? Do you miss Daddy?"

"Well, yeah I miss your daddy but I'm crying because you just look so beautiful. Is this the dress you want?"

"It is," she says as she jumps up and starts twirling around again as her curly brown hair twirls with her. She loves the dress and it takes a few minutes of her looking at herself in the mirror before she changes out of it and back into her clothes. After we choose the dress we go to find a pair of shoes to match and she wants a matching headband or clip so we search for those. Once we find them I pay for everything and then we go to the food court to get some frozen yogurt.

"So how is school going?" I ask her as we eat. Frozen yogurt is the only thing the baby lets me eat without getting sick.

"It's going good. I made a lot of friends," she says. "Gianna and Jaida told everyone how much fun they had at my sleepover and now everyone wants to be my friend except Haley but she's a brat."

"That's good," I say with a smile.

"I miss you hanging out with us," she says as she spoons some yogurt into her mouth. "It's not the same."

"I know but sometimes things happen and stuff has to change."

"I know," she says, "guess what."

"What?" I ask.

"I'm going to be a big sister," she says as she makes a face. "I don't really want to be a big sister but daddy says I'm going to love it. He is really excited about it. He has a room picked out for it and everything. He told me that I can help him decorate it when he finds out if it is a girl or a boy."

"I heard," I say with a smile. "I'm sure you're going to make a great big sister. You don't' want a brother or sister?"

"Not really. I like being with my daddy alone. He's a good daddy. I just get scared that a baby brother or sister is going to take him away from me. I don't want to lose him."

"You're not going to lose your daddy because you become a big sister. His heart is big enough to love both of you the same and don't you want him to be a good daddy to a little brother or sister?"

"Yes," she says, "but I still don't know how I feel about it. I don't even know who the mommy is."

"I do," I say but I'm not sure if I should tell her or not. I think I should let that be up to Roman.

"Who?" she asks.

"I don't think I should tell you. You should ask your daddy and let him tell you. I don't think he would be too happy if he found out I told you. I already upset him enough. I don't want to upset him even more."

"Is that why you and my daddy broke up? Because he is having a baby?"

"Sky, your daddy and I broke up for a lot of reasons and that's grown up stuff so let's not talk about it."

"Okay," she says. "I just really miss you. I wish you could come over and hang out with us like you used to but Daddy says it's not a good idea. You should see my room. Daddy decorated it really nice. The walls are light blue with purple polka dots and he put Frozen pictures on my wall. He did a really good job. And he took time off from wrestling to be home with me. It's been a lot of fun."

"I bet," I say with a smile. "It sounds like you two are really happy." And it hurts me knowing that I am missing out on that happiness because I was too selfish. I wish I could be there and share the joy with them but I made my bed now I have to lie in it I guess. I just hope Roman turns around and forgives me. I really miss him.

"We are," she says with a smile as she eats more of her frozen yogurt. "Do you know the mommy of my baby brother or sister?"

"I do," I say, "I know her pretty well."

"Is she pretty? Is she nice?"

"She's very pretty but she could be a little nicer," I say because it's true. I could be a little nicer to people. "And I know she loves your daddy a lot."

"That's good I guess," she says, "but I like that you love my daddy a lot. He needs to get married someday."

"I'm sure he will get married someday when he's ready and finds the right woman that will make him happy."

"I hope," she says. "He deserves to be loved and happy." Sky is wise beyond her years. I feel as if I am talking to an adult. She is so smart and the love she has for Roman is beautiful. This is why I love being with Sky because while she is little she is still so intelligent and mature it makes me feel like I am talking with an adult. I like talking to her because her views on life are similar to her father's; she is her father's daughter.

**ROMAN's POINT OF VIEW:**

I sit on the couch waiting for Rachel to finish getting Sky ready for the dance tonight. I am nervous and excited at the same time. I'm nervous because I'm not much of a dancer but excited because I get to spend the evening with my beautiful daughter at her school dancing with her and having fun. My life with Sky means everything to me. She is my entire world and the last few weeks with her have been absolutely amazing. I wouldn't change them for the world. Sky constantly melts my heart and brings a smile to my face. I never expected my entire life to change because of one little girl and I'm glad that it has. I was living the fast life and my idea of fun was going to bars, getting drunk and having sex with a different woman every night. I am not proud of the life I lived before; I am not proud of who I was. Now my idea of fun is hanging out with my baby girl; coloring pictures, playing dress up, having tea parties and watching endless Disney movies; I've seen them all. I am proud of who I am becoming and proud of whom I want to be; the best father a little girl could have. Nothing else really matters to me in life but my child and my child on the way. I am happy without love and the drama of having a girlfriend. I may live the life of a single father forever because it is going to take someone REALLY special to make me fall in love with them. "Roman," says Rachel. "She's ready." I smile as I stand up and walk to the bottom of the staircase and wait for Sky's grand entrance. I almost want her to feel like she is Cinderella walking into the ball. "Sky," says Rachel, "your dad is waiting for you."

"Coming," she says in her tiny voice.

I wait a few minutes as I wait for her to appear. My eyes fill with tears as she appears at the top of the staircase wearing the most beautiful fuchsia flowing tank dress with a sequined belt in the middle of the dress. She reminds me more of her mother in that moment than she ever has before. She makes her way down stairs in this beautiful dress wearing silver sparkled ballet flats, her nails are painted the same color fuchsia and the thick curly hair she once had is now straightened smoothly falling just below her waist. She's wearing a beautiful fuchsia headband with a sequined bow in her hair. She looks so beautiful. The lump in my throat hurts as I want to cry at how grown up she looks. "Sky, you look beautiful."

"Thank-you, Daddy," she says with a smile as she meets me at the bottom of the staircase. I smile at her as she says, "you look very handsome." I'm wearing a simple black tuxedo, with a black shirt and a grey silk tie. I have my hair pulled up into a bun.

"Thank-you, Sky," I say with a smile as she takes my hand. I realize that the day is going to come when she doesn't want to hold my hand anymore and she doesn't want to hug me so right now I am going to enjoy every moment I have with her and hold her hand as much as I can and hug her as much as I am able to. She will not always be this little. I'm never going to want to let her go but I know the day will come when some boy is going to steal her away from me and marry her but I will always be the man that loved her first.

We arrive at her school and walk into the cafeteria where they are holding the dance. It is a very cute set up. The tables are covered in blue or pink table cloths, the music is playing loudly in the background, the lights are dimmed and the room is lit by a spinning light hanging from the ceiling. There are tons of fathers and daughters in the cafeteria dancing and having a good time. I walk over to the punch table to get us some punch and some cookies to eat before we go out on the floor to dance. "Daddy, thank-you for coming with me," she says with a smile as she takes a bite out of her cookie.

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world," I say with a smile. "You look so much like your mom tonight you know that?" I ask her and it hurts as I see Jenn in Sky. It makes me miss her more.

"Thank-you," she says with a smile. She is flattered by the compliment. "My mama was a good person."

"I know she was," I say. "And you're just like her."

"No, Daddy, Mama always told me I was like you. She told me that every day I reminded her of you."

"She told you about me?" I ask.

"Yes," she says, "a little bit. Not a lot but some stuff."

"I see," I say and I am shocked that Jenn ever told her anything about me. If she was such a big secret from me why did Jenn take the time to sit down and tell our daughter about me? "I beg to differ though. You have her determination, you have her dark brown eyes, her curly hair; you are your mother 100% and your heart is as big as hers always was."

"Daddy," she says, "you have a big heart too. You just don't know it." I smile at her and she asks, "can we go dance now?"

"Absolutely," I say with a smile as I take her hand. "Ms. Thomas-Reigns, would you like to dance?"

"Yes I would," she says with a smile as she stands up and walks with me to the dance floor.

The song "Dance With My Father" begins to play as I hold her hands as we dance. I am too tall for her to dance with me so I allow her to stand on my feet and dance with me. She looks up and smiles at me as we spin around on the dance floor. I smile down at her as I continue dancing. My heart melts as I feel her hug me as we dance. She steps off of my feet and starts to dance on her own with me. I spin her around as her hair twirls with her as she spins. She laughs as I spin her around and around. My heart is warmed when I see the joy on her face as she stops spinning and dances with me once more. I smile down at her and whisper, "I love you, Sky."

"I love you too, Daddy," she says as the song ends and she wraps her little arms around me.

"I love you more," I say with a smile.

"I love you times infinity," she says with a smile.

"I love you times infinity and 1," I say with a smile.

"I love you times infinity and 1 billion," she says with a smile.

"You will never love me more than I love you, Sky. You are everything to me. You are my entire world and if it wasn't for you I don't know where I would be. I love you more than life itself, Sky and there is NOTHING in this world that I wouldn't do for you. You are the only thing that matters to me and the only thing that makes sense in my life. My entire world could fall apart around me, Sky, but through it all you would be the only thing that mattered to me. I missed so much of your life and I can't change that but I'm going to do everything I can to make it up to you. I will be here for you always. And anything I do in my life from here on out is for you and only you." I have tears in my eyes as I speak the words to my daughter that I have wanted to say for the longest time. She doesn't respond but looks at me with a smile on her face and throws her arms around me and hugs me tightly. I hug her back as a tear rolls down my cheek.

The dance turns out to be a lot of fun and by the time it is over Sky is exhausted. We used all our energy dancing on the dance floor doing dances like the Cupid Shuffle, The Wobble and anything else you can think of as well as dancing to the latest pop and hip hop music. I'm glad we went because it was a lot of fun. It was so much fun that when I pull into the driveway and go to get Sky out of the car she is sound asleep. I smile as I pick her up out of her booster seat and carry her into the house as she wraps her arms around my neck tightly and rests her head on my shoulder. I carry her up to her bedroom and lay her down in her bed. I pry her hands free from my neck and cover her up with the covers. I smile at her before I lean down and kiss her cheek softly. She looks like an angel as she sleeps. "Daddy," I hear her say.

"Yes, Sky?"

"Can you sleep with me tonight? I miss my mommy and I don't want to sleep alone. Can you sleep with me tonight?"

"Sky, I don't know," I say.

"Please, Daddy?"

"Okay," I say as I walk over to her bed. I sit on the edge of the bed and remove my shoes. I lay down with her as she looks at me with her dark brown eyes. "Goodnight, Sky."

"My mama used to sing to me when I couldn't sleep," she says.

"Sky, I don't sing," I say. "I'm not a singer."

"Please, Daddy?" she asks.

"Okay what did your Mama sing?"

"When you Wish Upon A Star," she says as she looks at me.

"Okay," I say trying to remember the words to the song. I'm not exactly good at remembering these kinds of songs. The words start to come to me. "When you wish upon a star makes no difference who you are," I start to sing as she smiles as she closes her eyes, "Anything your heart desires will come to you." I smile as I continue to sing to her. I brush a piece of her hair out of her face and as I end the song she is sound asleep. I take that as my chance to get up and go to my room but it's like she knows because her arm reaches out and wraps around my neck as she sleeps. I smile and soon fall asleep next to my little girl.

**A/N: there's not really much I can say about this but I felt it was beautiful. What did you think? Should Rachel have said anything about knowing the mom of the baby? How sweet was Roman's and Sky's moment at the father daughter dance? Did it live up to your expectations? HOw about Roman signing Sky to sleep? What did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. I am planning to do a chapter where SKy actually talks about her mom.. do you guys want to know a little more about Jenn but from Sky's perspective?**


	26. Everything Is Going to Be Okay

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much!**

***Warning: First this is a very emotional chapter so I suggest having tissues as you read it. Second if you don't believe in angels or things associated with angels please skip this chapter. I understand everyone has their own beliefs and mine are reflected in this chapter. **

**SKY's POINT OF VIEW:**

_I wake up in a place full of sunshine. The sun shines around me as the beams light up the clear blue sky; so clear that the white clouds show all their shapes. It's not too hot nor too cold. It's just perfect. The green grass beneath my feet tickles and there are dandelions everywhere around me and the white dust flowers you blow as you make a wish. Everything is perfect. I have no idea where I am. I stand up and look down at my dress. I have never seen this dress before it is a white sundress and my feet are bare as I run through the grass looking for a place to go. My curly brown hair flowing as I run; fear running through my body as I don't know where I am. "Hello!" I yell as I run through the endless field. I stop at a rock and take a seat from my exhaustion after running for miles. "Is anybody here?" I call out not seeing one single person around me. I put my head onto my knees and start to cry. Lost, confusion and fear run through my body as my tears pour from my eyes. _

_ "Skylar," I hear a familiar voice in the distance. "Don't cry, Sweetie. Be happy," says the voice as it gets closer. "I am here. You don't need to be scared." I know the voice well. I have heard the voice since I was in my mama's stomach; a voice that comforted me on a bad day and a voice that made me laugh; a voice that encouraged me; my mama's voice. _

_ I stop crying as I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up and see my mom standing beside me. "Mama?" I ask with confusion._

_ "Hello," she says with her comforting smile. _

_ I look her over. I smile as I see her standing there in a white dress that falls to her ankles much like mine. She doesn't look like an angel. She looks like she always has. She is more beautiful though as the light shines on her face. Her dark brown curly hair falls to the middle of her back, her dark brown eyes full of happiness and free of pain. She smiles at me with her perfect white teeth and I smile back at her. "Your hair, Mama," I say. "It's back and it is so pretty."_

_ "Thank-you," she says. "You look beautiful, Skylar."_

_ "Thank-you," I say. "I thought you were an angel? Where are your wings?"_

_ "I am an angel," she says with a smile, "I just haven't gotten my wings yet. I have a lot of work to do before I get my wings."_

_ "Oh," I say with a smile. "You're not sick anymore?"_

_ "There is no more sickness when you get to Heaven, Baby Girl," she says as she sits down with me. "There's no sadness either. There's no pain either. It's always a joyful place."_

_ "Am I in Heaven?" I ask._

_ "No," she says as she plays with my hair like she has done so many times before, "you're not in Heaven. You're in between. This is where the angels go to visit their family and friends they left behind. I wanted to see you. I see how well you're doing in school and I see all the friends you're making. You are becoming such a beautiful young lady. How is everything going with your dad?"_

_ "Good," I say with a smile. "He's as wonderful as you always said. I love him a lot."_

_ "I love him a lot too. I'm always watching over both of you to make sure you two are okay. I see you two are very happy. He's doing a wonderful job with you and I couldn't be prouder."_

_ "He is a good daddy," I say with a smile as I touch her face. "Can I hug you? I miss your hugs."_

_ "Absolutely," she says with a smile as she wraps her arms around me. I wrap my arms around her and hold onto her tightly. I miss her hugs every day and even though she's in Heaven she still smells the same way she always did; like lilacs and honey suckle. She's still as beautiful as I remember. "I love you, Skylar."_

_ "I love you too, Mama," I say with a smile. "What is Heaven like?"_

_ "It's more perfect than you could ever imagine. It's much like Earth but better. Everyone gets along, everyone is always happy and no one is ever sick. The sun is always shining; it's perfect."_

_ "Do you like it?"_

_ "I love it," she says, "I wish I could be on Earth with you but God needed another angel but I am always with you. Everywhere you go I am there. You just have to look for me. When the rain falls outside those are my tears letting you know I miss you, when the sun shines that's my happiness when I see you with your dad or watch you dance, when the wind blows that is my breath wishing I could hug you. You're amazing, Skylar and I'm glad you're happy."_

_ "Thank-you," I say with a smile. _

_ "Skylar, I didn't call you here to just talk. I want to spend time with you. Let's spend time together. We don't have much time. These visits are short."_

_ "Okay, Mama," I say with a smile as she takes my hand. _

_ My mama and I run through the green field with dandelions together. We're laughing and having a good time. We pick flowers and blow dandelion dust in the air. She takes me further into the field where there is a piano; the most beautiful piano I have ever seen. It is gold and the keys are the normal white and black. My mama sits down on the bench and motions for me to sit down with her. I sit next to her and we play the piano like we used to. WE play Mozart and Beethoven. I show her what I've learned and then we dance together. She swings me around in her arms and I laugh. She smiles at me and I miss her more than I ever had. She isn't sick anymore and she doesn't hurt anymore. I'm happy that she's happy but I miss her a lot. Our time together isn't long as the beautiful sun begins to set. "Skylar, it's time for us to go back. I'll visit with you again soon."_

_ "But Mama, I don't want you to go," I plead. "Please don't go!"_

_ "I'm sorry. I have to get back to Heaven but remember, Skylar, I'm always there for you. I am everywhere you are. I'm in your heart. I'm in your dad's heart. I will protect you and guide you two wherever you go."_

_ "Please don't go!" I say as the sun is fading around us. "Please, Mama," I say as I start to cry._

_ "Don't cry for me, Skylar. I am where I need to be. I'm not sick, I am not hurt, I am happy. You are happy and your dad loves you more than you will ever know. Please don't cry," she says as she runs her hand through my hair resting it onto my chin. "Skylar, I love you. And I have to go get your baby sister ready for her big arrival."_

_ "I have a sister?" she asks._

_ "You're going to," she says. "I'm spending some time with her before she makes her way onto the Earth. She is going to be very beautiful and she is going to be so sweet. You are going to love her and be a great big sister to her," she says as the sky gets darker. "I have to go, Skylar. I love you. And tell your dad, I'm sorry."_

_ "Bye, Mama," I say with tears in my eyes as she fades away with the sun. _

"MAMA! COME BACK!" I yell as I toss and turn. "MAMA! COME BACK!"

I feel my father's hands on my shoulders. "Sky, wake up," he says with panic in his voice. "Are you okay? Wake up!"

I hear him and my eyes pop open. I see his blue eyes looking back at me with tears. "Daddy," I say as I wrap my arms around him. "I saw her. I saw my mama. She is an angel! I saw her."

"I think you were dreaming, Sky," he says as he hugs me and rocks me. "It's okay."

"No, Daddy, it wasn't a dream. It was really my mama. It was the place where the angels go to meet with their family and friends they left behind. It was so beautiful. The sky was blue and the sun shined so bright. There were lots of dandelions and dandelion dust. My mama isn't sick anymore and she's not hurt anymore. She has her hair back. She doesn't have wings yet. She says she has a lot of work to do before she can get her wings but she is an angel. We played the piano together. We danced together and we laughed together. I got one of her hugs."

"Sky," he says as he looks at me as if he doesn't believe me.

"No, Daddy," I say, "It was really her. She says she is always with you and me. She is in our hearts," I say as I touch my heart and then his. "She told me to tell you that she was sorry and she loves you."

"Sky," he says with tears in his eyes.

"And I'm going to have a baby sister," I say. "She told me. She said she's very beautiful and very sweet. She said she's spending time with her until it's time for her to come to Earth."

"Sky," he says before he starts to cry. He wraps his arms around me and hugs me. I wrap my arms around his neck and hug him back as I cry on his shoulder. We cry together and I know we are both thinking about my mama and how wonderful she was. My mama was incredible. She was the smartest, most beautiful, friendliest person in the world. She believed in helping anyone and everyone. She always taught me that it was better to give than to receive. Every Thanksgiving instead of having a big meal we would go to the soup kitchen in Chicago and feed the homeless. My mama always smiled as she watched the line of homeless people pile up their trays with turkey, sweet potatoes and so many other things and eat them joyfully. She was always thankful to see how happy they were to have a hot meal and knowing that people cared enough to give them a good Thanksgiving. Every Christmas she taught me that it wasn't about getting the presents under the tree it was about giving. We always went shopping to get gifts for children that didn't have anything or their parents couldn't afford to buy them gifts. She taught me Santa Claus wasn't real and I am okay with that. I never got anything on Christmas but the joy of seeing children smaller than me getting the gifts their parents weren't able to buy them was good enough for me. It was so beautiful. My mama had a beautiful soul. She always said charity begins at home and she wanted to change the world. She never got to change the world but the fact she was on this Earth made a difference in so many people's lives. I was her entire world and she did everything she could to make me happy. She would hold me when I was sad, kiss my boo boo when I got hurt, she would tickle me till I laughed and she gave me endless hugs. My mama was everything to me. I miss her a lot but I know she's not hurt anymore. My mama always put others before herself. Then it all happened; she got sick.

She started off with a little cough and didn't think anything of it. She thought she just had a cold. The cough got worse and then the bruises started to form so easily. The cough got even worse and it wasn't just a cold anymore. It was much worse. The doctor found the spots on her lungs; the cancer. It was so advanced there wasn't anything they could really do to help her. They tried chemo with her. She went through endless chemo sessions and all her beautiful hair fell out. She was always sick and she would stay in bed all day. It was only us. We didn't have anyone to help us. It was her and I. It wasn't helping. She got so sick and she lost all this weight. She got so weak she could barely move. The cancer was bad. It was taking her life. She couldn't breathe anymore so they gave her oxygen. She did what she could to hold on but she couldn't fight anymore. I was there when she took her last breath. I remember yelling and crying for her to come back but she never did. She was gone. The last thing she said to me; "Skylar, I love you with all my heart. You are going to be okay. I will make sure that you're okay. I love you more than anything on this Earth. I may not have changed the world but I know that you will change the world one day. You are just like me. Please take what I taught you and take my love with you. I will always be with you. I love you, Sky." And then she was gone. My heart hurts as I think about it. The tears in my eyes and the sobs as I choke on my cries. I feel my dad wrap his arms tighter around me.

"Daddy, take me to see my mama," I say as I look at him. "She's buried here in Pensacola. I want to see her."

"Okay," he said as he tried to calm me down. "We'll go see her."

"Thank-you," I say.

**Three hours later:**

I walk through the familiar cemetery as I hold my dad's hand. We walk to my mama's grave in the middle of the cemetery. We stand and look at my mama's headstone. "Jennifer Rose Thomas. June 19, 1985- September 10, 2013. Beloved daughter and mother. Too Good in life to be forgotten in death." I trace the letters and numbers on her tombstone. "I'll give you some time alone," says my dad before he walks away.

I lay my bouquet of purple flowers down on my mama's grave. "Hey, Mama, I say. I had so much fun with you last night. I wish I could see you again but I know that you're always in my heart. I love you so much," I say with tears in my eyes, "life is hard without you but my dad is trying to do his best with me. I think he does pretty well. I wish you wouldn't have left me but I know that God needed you to be an angel and he needed you to help others in Heaven like you helped so many people on Earth. I think you were always an angel in disguise and God allowed you to be down here to make an impact on as many people as you could before he needed you to do more work in Heaven. You will always be my mama and no one will ever take that away from you. You gave me the lessons in life that I need to know turning the other cheek, helping others in need, giving more than receiving you taught me to be a great person. I miss you so much but I know you're watching over me every day and are everywhere I go. I love you, Mama and I promise I am going to change the world. I am going to do everything I can to make this world a better place. I love you," I say as I sit at her grave for a while longer in silence just thinking about her and remembering all the good memories I had with her; memories that I will never forget. Life doesn't last forever but the memories you make with the people you love do. I kiss her tombstone before I get up and walk over to my dad who is standing nervously in the distance. I take his hand and say, "your turn, Daddy. Go talk to mama."

"Sky," he says, "I don't know if I can. I don't know what to say to her."

"The words will come. She loves you and I know she would love to hear you. She's listening; go talk to her," I say with a smile as I give him a little push.

"Okay," he says as he lets go of my hand and walks toward my mama's grave. I give him the time that he needs to talk to her.

**Roman's Point of View:**

I nervously take a seat next to Jenn's tombstone. I read the words in front of me. My heart aches when I see her date of death; the day after Sky's 7th birthday, I can't imagine how hard it was for Sky to lose her mom the day after her birthday; to lose her mom at all. I am still trying to recover from the story Sky told me about visiting with her mother. I want to believe her but I am not sure that I do. I think it may have been a dream and she misses her mom that much. I really don't know. I haven't been the church going, God fearing type of man obviously. I don't know what happens after we die but I would like to think that Jenn is in Heaven. The fact that Sky told me she is going to have a baby sister is a bit unnerving for me. I don't think she could just out of the blue say something like that. Maybe she did visit with her mom but I'll never know. I sit quietly as I look at the grey tombstone in front of me. I wait for the words to come to me as I look to see Sky twirling around in the sunshine. I smile and start to talk. "Hey, Jenn. It's been a long time! Over 8 years since I have talked to you. I was pretty surprised when Sky showed up at my door. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know where to go. I never knew about her but I'm glad she showed up. She has changed my life for the better. We did a good job with her. She has the best of both of us but she reminds me of you. Her heart is amazing. I don't know what happened with us and I don't know why we had to go our separate ways but I wish we hadn't or that you would have at least told me about Sky. I won't lie to you. I was mad that you never told me; I was hurt. You never gave me a chance to be her father or a chance to prove that I wanted to be a father. I would have been there for you, Jenn, I would have been there for Sky. I would have been the best dad I could have been. I may not have been perfect but I would have done my best. I'm not upset anymore because I have her now and I love her more than words could ever say. She has been the biggest blessing in my life so far. I often think about what would have happened if you had told me you were pregnant. I wonder if we would have been a family together and had more kids. I wonder if I would still be a wrestler. I wonder where we would have been. Then I realize that it wasn't meant to be. Us as a family wasn't supposed to happen. I was heading down the wrong road and doing all the wrong things and then Sky; my angel came into my life and made me want to go down the right road and do all the right things. I think you sent her to save me from my path of destruction. I thank-you for that. I thank you for making Sky into the person she is. You did a great job with her and she's absolutely beautiful. Every time I look at her I see you in her. She is you 100%. Thank-you for giving me such a beautiful daughter. Sky told me that I'm going to have another daughter and if this is true I can't wait. Please take care of my baby and keep it safe till it makes its appearance on Earth. I love you, Jenn. I always have and I always will. They always say God places people in our lives for a reason and I see the reason you were placed in my life. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have Sky and if I didn't have Sky I don't even know where I would be right now. He always has a plan for us. It's funny because I haven't always been that Godly type of person but I do believe he lays a plan out for all of us. We all make plans for our lives but in the end it is what he wants. I think he has proven that to both of us. I wish you were here and I wish I could see you again but I know you're probably the most beautiful angel in Heaven. Please stay with us because I know in a few years I'm going to need your help and guidance. I love you, Jenn. And you don't' have to be sorry. I forgave you a long time ago," I say with a smile as I touch her tombstone. I get up and brush off my knees. I kiss my hand and then place it onto the tombstone. I look at it once more and smile before I walk over to join Sky. I pick her up into my arms and say, "Let's go get some Frozen yogurt."

"Okay, Daddy," she says with a smile as she looks off behind us and smiles. "I love you."

"I love you too," I say before I kiss her cheek. I look back to see why she's smiling and the sun is beaming down over Jenn's grave. It makes my heart skip a beat and goosebumps cover my arms and I know she's was there and listening. She will always be there and as we reach my car the sun fades and the grey clouds fill the sky. A heavy downpour of rain begins to fall as we drive to the frozen yogurt place. The sun starts to shine through the clouds as the rain starts to slow down as we pull into the frozen yogurt parking lot.

Sky and I get out of the car and she looks up into the sky as the rain stops. "Look, Daddy, a rainbow! Isn't it pretty?"

"Very, pretty," I say as I look at the rainbow in the sky.

"That's my mama," she says, "she is telling us everything is going to be okay."

"I don't doubt that at all," I say with a smile as I pick her up and carry her inside.

***A/N: I wanted to do something I haven't seen before with this chapter. I was inspired by a little girl very close to me and an experience she was telling me about. What did you think? Did you cry? Does Jenn sound like she was an amazing person? Was it just a dream SKy had or did she really visit with her mama? Will she really have a baby sister? Does this make Roman and Sky closer? Please review and thank-you for reading. **

*** I hope that you continue to read this story after this chapter. I promise things will be happier in chapters to come. :)**


	27. Life's Happiness

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. I mean really Thank-you!***

A couple days later I am at the doctor's with Rachel. It is the day of the ultrasound where we find out if we are having a boy or a girl. The last couple days have been playing in my mind about what happened with Sky and what she told me about visiting with her mom. I really want to believe her but I'm not sure if I can. I still believe it was a really good dream that she had but I don't know. I'm confused I guess if I find out if we're having a baby girl I will know the truth or it could just be Sky hoping for a baby sister. I hate not fully believing her. "What's wrong?" asks Rachel as we wait in the waiting room. "Don't you want to be here?"

"I do want to be here," I say, "can I ask you something?"

"Anything," she says. I am trying to make things work with Rachel not romantically but friendly. We need to co-exist with each other so that we can co-parent our child. Fighting and tension isn't going to work. "What's up?"

"You're a therapist right?"

"Roman, you know I am," she says, "what's going on?"

"It's about Sky. The other day she woke up yelling for her mama and then was yelling for her to come back. She was very upset. She told me she visited her mama. She said that there is a special place where angels go to visit the loved ones they left behind. I told her it was just a dream but she insists it was real and it was a visit with her mom. Do you believe we can really visit angels or do you think she just misses her mama that much?"

"Roman, I don't know. I mean there have been instances where kids and adults have been visited by loved ones that passed away. I don't think it's impossible. I believe angels have the power to visit their loved ones and even more so if their loved ones believe. Do you believe in angels, Roman?"

"I don't know what I believe," I say. I really don't know if I do believe in angels or not. It's hard for me to truly believe.

"You should," she says, "you never know who is an angel. You could have entertained an angel and not even known it. Did she give a description of this so called place she visited her mom and did she tell you what they talked about?"

"She described it very well. She said it was beautiful she said the sun shined so brightly and the sky was so blue. She said the grass was so green and it was a field of dandelions and dandelion dust. She talked about a golden piano and playing it with Jenn. Her description has not changed. It is the same description every time."

"Roman," says Rachel, "just because her description is so vivid I believe that she really did have a visit with her mom. You may not want to believe it but I know most dreams people dream aren't that vivid. You should believe her, Roman."

"I do partly but a part of me just isn't sure you know what I mean?" I ask.

"I know it's hard to believe what you can't see but there is no doubt in my mind that she did go to a special place to visit with her mom."

"Okay," I say with a smile.

"What?" she asks before we get called back to the back.

"It's nothing," I say.

"No what?" she asks.

"It's just she told me before her mama left she told her she had to tend to our baby to get it prepared for Earth. She told her what we're having."

"And what did she say we were having?" asks Rachel as we walk back to the ultrasound room.

"A girl," I say, "but we'll find out soon enough."

"I hope so," she says as we enter the room.

"Just remember it could all just be a dream," I say.

"I don't think it was a dream," says Rachel as she sat down on the bed as we wait for the doctor to come in to perform the ultrasound. "I think that Jenn and Sky really did visit each other and spent time together. I don't know why it's so hard to believe."

"I don't know either," I say. "I want to believe it but I just can't."

"Well," says Rachel, "sometimes it is hard to believe in the things invisible to the eye. It is like if you don't see it you can't believe it but aren't the most powerful things we believe in the things we can't see?"

"You make sense," I say as I nod my head. Rachel speaks the truth. God to me is the most powerful being but yet we don't see him but still believe he exists. We don't see Heaven or Hell but we believe they exist; just because I didn't see my daughter's mother doesn't mean it didn't happen. It gives me a lot to think about.

The doctor comes into the room shortly after. "Hello, Dr. Simmons," says Rachel with a smile.

"Good morning, Rachel; Roman, how are you two today?"

"Doing wonderful," says Rachel.

"Good," I say with a smile.

"So today is the big day," says the doctor. "Are you two ready to find out the sex of the baby?"

"We are," says Rachel with a smile. "We're very excited."

"Well, I'll see what we can do," she says as she prepares the ultrasound machine before preparing Rachel for the ultrasound. I sit thinking about how in the next few minutes my life is about to change even more. I'm about to find out if I'm having a son or another little girl. I really want it to be a boy since I already have a daughter but either way I am fine with whatever we are given. "What are you hoping for, Rachel?" she asks as she turns on the machine.

"A girl," she says. "I really want a little girl."

"And Roman, what about you?"

"A healthy baby but other than that a little boy. I already have a girl. I would love to have a boy."

"Well, we're about to find out," she says with a smile as she starts the ultrasound. "All right, here is the head and look at that face," she says giving us a close up of our baby's face. I have to admit the baby has my nose and looks as if it could have my mouth also. I smile with tears in my eyes as she shows us more of our baby's body parts from its head to its feet. I am in awe as I look at our little creation on the screen. Life is so beautiful; the life we created is amazing. I am beyond excited to meet our little guy or our little girl. "And you two really want to know the gender?" she asks.

Rachel looks at me and I look at her. We nod together before she answers, "yes we would."

"All right," she says, "Let me see if I can get it to cooperate. It's being a little bit stubborn right now. It doesn't want to open its legs. Let me try to get it moving," she says as she pokes at the baby and we see it move on the screen. It is amazing to see it move. Rachel has tears in her eyes as she watches our baby move. I feel tears forming in my eyes as the baby looks upset from being poked and prodded at that it starts to do flips. The baby is really going crazy fighting with the doctor to let us see what it is. It is definitely stubborn and I know where it gets that from. The doctor makes the baby move once more and the baby gives us a glance. I don't know how to read ultrasounds very well but I know what a penis looks like and our baby definitely doesn't have one. She smiles at us and says, "it looks like you two are having a little girl. Congratulations."

"Roman," says Rachel with a smile as she looks at me. "It's a little girl. I'm so happy," she says with a smile. I almost want to kiss her but I don't. "A baby girl. Does she look all right?" she asks the doctor.

"She looks incredibly healthy; a nice strong heartbeat and she looks like she's going to be a big baby. She is actually measuring two weeks ahead so we're going to bump up your due date to October 4th," she says with a smile. "She looks good. Pictures?" she asks.

"Please," I say with a smile. "do some for Rachel and some for me."

"Will do," she says with a smile.

"Are you happy, Roman?"

"I am," I say, "I'm very happy. I'm sure Sky is going to be very happy as well. Maybe she really did visit with her mom. I mean a baby girl just like she told me and she told me her mom told her she had to take care of her and she was going to be very beautiful."

"I'm glad you finally believe it now," says Rachel with a smile. "So what are we naming her?"

"I have to think about it," I say with a smile as the doctor hands me my pictures.

"Okay," she says as the doctor hands her pictures to her. "I've wanted a baby girl for a long time."

"I know," I say, "This is God's lesson to me; you know how I have always treated women like objects opposed to people? He has chosen to give me two little girls that I will protect till the day I die so that a man like myself doesn't come along and hurt them like I've hurt so many women."

"That sounds about right," says Rachel with a smile.

As we are leaving the doctor's office I am walking out the door with Rachel. "Rachel, I think we should tell Sky that you're the baby's mom. She has been asking and I think she should know before she finds out from someone else."

"I agree," she says. "She was asking me about it the other day. I told her I didn't feel comfortable telling her and she should ask you."

"Thank-you," I say, "but I want you to be there when I tell her. I mean we can go out for ice-cream tonight and then tell her."

"Sounds like a plan to me," she says with a smile.

"I don't want you to read too much into it. We're just friends and that's all we're ever going to be. Nothing else."

"Okay," she says, "I understand."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile.

Later in the evening Sky and I arrive at the ice-cream shop to meet up with Rachel so we can tell her the news. Sky has no idea that we are meeting Rachel. We are letting that be a surprise for her. "What are you going to get?" I ask her as I take her hand and walk across the parking lot.

"I want a hot fudge sundae with whipped cream, hot fudge, sprinkles and nuts with a cherry on top," she says as she skips to the door. "What are you getting?"

"I don't think I should get anything," I say, "I have to get my body back in shape for wrestling. I have to go back soon."

"Not till next month," she says. "You need to get ice-cream." I hold the door for her and allow her to walk in.

"I guess I'll just get a chocolate peanut butter milkshake," I say as we walk over to the counter. I place our order and I know she hasn't seen Rachel yet as her eyes are looking at all the ice-cream in the window.

"All this ice-cream looks so good, Daddy," she says. "I wish I could eat ice-cream every day of my life."

"You like ice-cream that much?" I ask with a smile as the man behind the counter hands me my milkshake and her sundae. "Thank-you," I say as we turn around. Rachel is sitting at a table waiting for us eating her own ice-cream sundae. "Look who's here," I say with a smile.

Sky looks in front of her and her eyes light up. "RACHEL!" she yells as she runs over to the table. "What are you doing here?" she asks sitting down next to her.

"Having ice-cream with you," she says with a smile as I take a seat and hand Sky her sundae.

"Yay!" she says with the biggest smile on her face. I smile at her as I drink my milkshake and she eats her sundae. "This is really good, Daddy," she says with ice-cream in her mouth.

"I'm glad you like it," I say with a smile.

"I heard you saw your mama," says Rachel.

"I did," says Sky. "I went to visit her in the places angels visit their friends and family they left behind. It was a lot of fun. The sky was really blue and the sun shined so bright. The grass was green and there were dandelions everywhere. It was just perfect," she says, "and my mama was perfect. She looks like an angel except she didn't get her wings yet. She said she has to work to get her wings but I think she already earned them a long time ago. She isn't sick anymore either and she had all her hair back. She was really beautiful. And you know what?" she asks as Rachel looks at me with a smile and nods. I know she's telling me that it did happen.

"What?" asks Rachel.

"She told me she's taking care of my baby sister till she comes to Earth. She told me she's going to be really beautiful."

"I see," says Rachel. "Are you having a baby sister?"

Sky shrugs her shoulders and says, "I don't know. My daddy didn't tell me yet but my mama told me."

"I see," she says.

"Sky," I say, "Rachel and I have something to tell you."

"Okay," says Sky as she eats her ice-cream.

"You know how you have been asking about who the baby's mama is?" I ask.

"Yes," she says, "who is the mama?"

"You're sitting next to her," I say with a smile.

She looks at Rachel but I can't read her face and then she looks at me. "Rachel?"

"Yes," I say, "Rachel is your baby SISTER's mama."

"I'm getting a sister?" she asks with excitement. "I'm really getting a sister?"

"You are," I say with a smile as she jumps off her chair and runs over to me. She jumps into my arms and hugs me. "Are you happy?"

"I'm very happy. I knew it! My mama told me!" she says with a smile. "And Rachel is really the mama?"

"I'm really the mama," says Rachel as she stands up to show us her growing stomach. "What do you think?"

"I think it's awesome!" she says as she sits on my lap as Rachel hands her the rest of her sundae. "Are you two going to get married?"

I choke on my milkshake at the question as Rachel drops the spoon. "No," I say, "Rachel and I aren't going to get married. We're just friends and that's all we're going to ever be. We're going to work together to raise the baby. The baby will be at our house and sometimes it will be at Rachel's house. Do you know what I mean?"

"I guess," she says, "but I think you need to get married, Daddy. You deserve to be happy."

"I am happy, Sky. I'm happy being your daddy and I'm happy being your sister's daddy. I am happy. I don't have to get married to be happy."

"I don't know," she says, "what's my sister's name?" she asks changing the subject and I'm glad that she does because it made me uncomfortable.

"We don't know yet," I say, "we're working on a couple names. What do you want her name to be?"

"Angel," she says. "Because she's an angel."

"I don't' know," I say as I look at Rachel. "We'll think about it."

"Okay," she says with a smile. "I'm getting a sister!" she says with so much excitement in her voice it makes my heart melt. I am glad she's finally happy about having a baby sister.

After we're done at the ice-cream shop I take Sky home and get her ready for bed. We read a story together. I tuck her in and kiss her cheek as she wraps her tiny arms around my neck as she hugs me. "I love you, Sky."

"I love you too, Daddy," she says with a smile. "Daddy," she says before I turn out the light.

"Yes?" I ask.

"I'm happy I'm having a sister."

"I know," I say with a smile. "I'm glad you're happy."

"And don't worry, Daddy, you're going to be a great dad to her too. No one in this world is a better daddy than you."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile. "It's time for bed."

"All right," she says. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," I say with a smile. "Sleep tight."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite!" she says before she lets out a giggle. I smile to myself as I leave the room. I never expected my life to change so much and still be happy about it. I meant what I said, I'm happy without being in a relationship and I'm happy not being married. I'm happy being Sky's father and happy being a father to be to my new little girl. Life's happiness isn't about finding the perfect woman you can love and can't live without but life's happiness is about having a little girl call you Daddy, tell you that you're the best daddy in the world and tell you that you're her hero. Happiness isn't about romantic love but about fatherly love. I'm the happiest I have ever been and I can't wait to have both my girls to read to at night and tuck into bed each and every night.

***A/N: So Rachel and Roman are having a baby girl! Is this a lesson to Roman to learn how to treat woman better? I mean now he will have two little girls to protect from guys like he used to be in life so they don't get hurt. How do you feel about Roman telling Rachel in simple terms there will never be a relationship between them but just friendship? Do you agree with Roman at the end? Is life's happiness more than being romantically involved with someone but more about the ones you love most like your children? NOtice he didn't say anything about his job or wrestling so what do you think is going to happen to wrestling in the future? Do you think he will give it up to be a father? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	28. Turn The Other Cheek

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

***SKY's POINT OF VIEW:**

My dad and I arrive at my school early on this beautiful Saturday morning for our annual school carnival to raise money for our school. I help my dad carry boxes of things he brought for the raffle. "Hello, Sky and Mr. I mean Roman," says my teacher Ms. Flores with her normal smile.

"Hi," I say with a smile, "My dad and I brought stuff for the raffle."

"Where would you like for me to put it?" asks my dad.

"The raffle table is right over there," she says pointing to a table where Gianna's mom and dad are working. "What all did you bring?"

My dad lays a box down and says, "I talked to some of the guys that I work with and they wanted to help out the school by autographing things to raffle off. I got a couple of autograph Dean Ambrose shirts, I have some John Cena autograph apparel and I autographed a couple t-shirts to raffle off and there is a poster that almost every superstar autographed. I figured they would be high ticketed items. My job was really willing to help out to raise money for education costs."

"That's wonderful," she says, "I'm sure that it will be a big raffle prize. Thank-you so much."

"You're welcome," he says with a smile before he picks up the box. We walk over to the raffle table where Gianna's mom is setting everything up. "Hello," he says. "I have some raffle items."

"Hey, Roman," she says with a smile. "Hey, Sky. How are you two today?"

"Good," I say with a smile.

"I'm doing well," he says. "Where would you like me to put this stuff?"

"I'll take care of it. What do we have here?"

"Some autograph stuff from my dad's job," I say with a smile. "His friends wanted to help out in raising money for our school."

"That's wonderful," she says with a smile. "So what are you doing today?" she asks my dad.

"Ticket booth, bake sale and dunk tank," he says with a smile as a boy from 3rd grade comes up to him.

"Hey, Roman," he says as my dad looks at him. "I'm a really big fan! Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure," says my dad with a smile. At first I would get upset when people asked my dad for an autograph or a picture but it happens a lot so I'm used to it now. He always signs an autograph and takes a picture with them. He never really tells anyone no. I understand it is part of his job but after he signs an autograph for this little boy parents and kids start to line up for an autograph and pictures. I roll my eyes as everyone gets excited over my dad. I don't get it. He is a normal person like everyone else. He just got lucky and became famous. I secretly think my dad hates signing autographs and being bothered when he is with me. What is even weirder to me is when I google myself I find pictures of my dad and me together. That is too weird for me. I stand and wait for my dad to finish autographing fake title belts, t-shirts and books. I feel like it goes on forever but finally the last person gets his picture taken with my dad and walks away. "I'm sorry, Sky," he says.

"It's okay, Daddy," I say. "I know you're just doing your job. Can I help you at the ticket booth?"

"Sure," he says with a smile as he takes my hand. We walk over to the ticket booth together. I take a seat while he stands next to me. People are lining up for tickets and he helps me rip them off and then helps me figure out how much change to give back. I pretend that I don't know but I really do. Math is my strongest subject.

"Hi, Skylar," says Jaida as she comes up with her dad, Gianna and our friend Faith, "do you want to go walk around with us? We're going to go play games and get on the giant slide and then the moon bounce. Do you want to come with us?"

"Dad, can I?" I ask.

"Sure," he says with a smile. "Don't talk to people you don't know."

"I won't," I say with a smile.

"And here you go," he says pulling out his wallet. "Use this wisely."

"Okay," I say with a smile as he hands me two $20 bills. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he says with a smile.

"Tickets please," I say with a smile.

"Here you go," he says as he hands me my tickets and then my change. I run off with my friends while Jon stays with my dad.

My friends and I are having a really fun time playing games. I won a goldfish and I won a Girl Meets World poster for my bedroom as well as a baton with colorful streamers and things like bouncy balls with streamers and candy. I love candy. I buy myself a hot dog and a water to have for lunch. My friends and I sit down at a table together having fun and laughing and then I see the devil coming over to us; Haley. Haley is the meanest girl in school and she doesn't like me. She is jealous of me I already know but that girl can get under my skin. "Great," I say as Jaida looks over in the direction I am looking to see Haley.

"Here she comes," says Jaida as she rolls her eyes.

"Look who's here," says Haley as she reaches us. I look at her in her blue striped tank top with matching blue shorts and her blonde hair pulled up into a bun. My friends and I go on to eat and ignore her. I have learned that's the best thing to do when it comes to Haley. Her torture doesn't last too long when I don't fight back although my dad told me I should stand up for myself when it comes to her but it just makes it worse. "Stinky Sky and her barnyard friends goat face Jaida, Pig face Gianna and Horse mouth Faith. Oink oink piggy," she says to Gianna. Gianna looks like she's about to cry. "This is a school carnival not a hoedown." We continue to ignore her but whoever said words don't hurt has never been bullied every day of their life by the mean girl in the class.

"Guys," I say. "Let's go."

"Okay," says Gianna as we stand up to walk away.

"Where are you going?" asks Haley, "to find more of your barnyard friends? To roll around in more poop, Sky." We start walking away and start to head over to the moon bounce. I just want to get away from her but she follows us. She is relentless. "Are you going to go cry to your mommy, Sky?" she asks in a taunting tone.

"Leave her alone," says Jaida.

"Oh that's right you don't have a mommy because your mommy left you because she didn't love you," she says.

"Stop it," says Jaida as I feel as if I am about to cry. "Leave her alone."

"Aw, is baby Sky going to cry? Go cry to your mommy. Go ahead and cry!" she says as I turn around to look at her with tears in my eyes. "Look at you. You're such a crybaby," she says with an evil smirk. "Did your mommy leave you because you smell bad?"

"Haley, leave her alone," says Gianna as Jaida ran away.

"My mom left because she was sick! My mom does love me and she's an angel now."

"How would you know?" asks Haley.

"Because I visited with her," I say. "She is an angel. And she was the best mom in the world. At least my mom loves me and at least my dad is there for me. Where are your parents? Where is your mom? Where is your dad? That's right they don't love you. They think their job is more important than you. That's why you have a nanny."

"Stop it, Sky," she says. "That's not true."

"Isn't it?" I ask. I feel bad for fighting back with her but sometimes I do have to fight fire with fire. I can't let her think she is winning because I turn the other cheek. "I think it is true."

"It's not true," she says, "at least my dad isn't a pig like your dad. I heard my mom and dad talking about your dad. They said he was a pig because of how he acts. They said your dad is pathetic."

"My dad isn't pathetic," I say and I feel something new building up inside of me. It is a feeling that I never felt before. I think I might be angry. "My dad is the best dad in the world! At least he loves me. You're jealous of me. You wish your dad cared about you like my dad cares about me. Just leave me alone, Haley. You're not going to pick on me anymore."

"I'll do whatever I want."

"Have fun trying," I say as I turn around.

"I'm not done talking to you," she says as she pulls my hair pulling me back.

"Get off of me," I yell as I turn around. "My mama always told me to turn the other cheek but I think it's time I turn yours," I say as I ball up my fist. I take it and before I know my fist hits her cheek bone and she falls to the ground in shock. She gets up and comes after me and slaps me back and next thing I know I have her pinned down on the ground hitting her after all the bad things she has said to me. I don't stop until I feel someone pull me off of her.

"Sky," says my dad, "that's enough. What happened?" He asks as her nanny comes running over to Haley's aide and other parents start to gather around. They have their cell phones out to take pictures and video us.

"It's her. She came over when we were eating and started picking on us like she always does calling us names and being rude. I got tired of it, Daddy. She pulled my hair! My mama told me I should always turn the other cheek but I decided to turn hers."

"Sky," he says, "you never fight someone with your fists. You know that."

"But, Daddy, she pulled my hair. I was standing up for myself."

"I know," he says as her nanny comes over and he stands up.

"I think your daughter needs to apologize to Haley," she says.

"My daughter apologize? It was Haley that has been messing with her since she started school here and it was Haley that started it. Haley pulled her hair. My daughter is not apologizing to her. Come on, Sky," says my dad as he picks me up and carries me with him. I don't know if he's upset or not but he makes me stay with him until the carnival is done.

**ROMAN's POINT OF VIEW:**

"Mom, I don't know what to do with her," I say as I talk to my mom on the phone about what happened with Sky at the carnival. Sky has never given me a problem and has never really been in trouble since I got her. I have never reached the point of having to discipline her so I'm not sure how I should go about it. I'm not sure if I should even punish her. She was standing up for herself.

"Talk to her," she says.

"Should I punish her?"

"I wouldn't punish her but I would let her know if she does it again that she will be punished. I would let this be her warning, Roman. She has to learn it's not okay to beat someone up."

"I know," I say, "but I think the girl deserved it. She's been messing with Sky since day 1"

"It doesn't' matter do you think it's okay what she did?"

"Not really," I say, "I never taught her to fight with her fists but she did a number on her. I don't think she'll ever mess with Sky again. I think I might actually be proud of Sky for shutting her up."

"Don't let Sky know that," says my mom. "Just talk to her and let her know what she did wasn't okay and next time to get an adult before something happens."

"Okay," I say. "Let me go talk to her."

"All right good luck, Roman, and remember YOU are the adult Sky is not."

"I know, Mom. Bye."

"Bye," she says before we hang up the phones.

I walk upstairs to Sky's bedroom where I asked her to wait till I figured out what to do with her. This might be the hardest thing I have had to do as a parent when it came to Sky. I knock on the door. "Come in," says Sky.

I walk into her room and see her sitting at her desk coloring. "Hey," I say.

"Hi," she says as she turns to look at me.

I take a seat on her bed and call her over to me. She gets up and walks over to her bed and takes a seat with me. "Do you have anything you want to say about today?"

"Not really but I'm really sorry," she says with guilt in her voice as she keeps her head down. "It's just she made me so mad, Daddy. She was calling me Stinky Sky and calling you a pig. She was calling mommy bad things and said that mommy didn't love me. I just got tired of her always picking on me. I tried to walk away and I tried to ignore her but she never stops."

"I don't really care what she said, Sky, hitting people is not the answer to solving problems. You're supposed to talk it out. You never raise your fist to someone and you never ever hit anyone. It is not the way to solve an issue."

"But she pulled my hair!"

"I don't care. You get an adult like Jaida did. I'm not saying it's wrong to stand up for yourself but violence is never the answer, Sky."

"But you fight people in the ring all the time," she says as she sits on my lap. "Isn't that the same thing? When you got mad at Randy Orton you Superman punched him and you Superman punched Kane. You Superman everyone. I don't have a Superwoman punch but I came close today," she says with a smile but I don't smile back. "Okay it's not time to joke," she says.

"Because it's not a joke, Sky, if that would have happened during school hours you could have been kicked out of school. Is that what you want to happen?"

"No I like my school."

"I know you do but you're very lucky that your principal is letting this slide because it wasn't during school hours. And as for what I do in the ring, that is my job. I'm not really Superman punching people or spearing people because I'm really angry at them. I'm putting on a show. I'm doing what I need to in order to make money. I am friends with everyone that I work with."

"Okay," she says. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I won't ever hit anyone again even if they deserve it."

"Sky, you're too smart and too nice of a little girl to let your anger get the best of you. You should always be the bigger person. People are always going to talk about you and call you names. You can't control who likes you and who doesn't but you can control how you let it affect you. You think people don't talk about me or call me names? I'm sure there are thousands of people out there that don't like me and talk badly about me but you know what it doesn't matter what anyone thinks of me. It doesn't matter what anyone says about me. I know what's true and I know what's not. I know what I think of myself. I am not out to please the world and make everyone like me. I'm in this life for one person and one person only. There is only one person in this world that I care about what they think of me. Do you know who that is?" I ask her as I lift her chin up so that she's looking at me.

"I don't know," she says.

"Sky, it's you. I don't care what the fans think of me. I don't care what they say about me. They can hate me or they can love me but the only thing that truly matters to me is what you think about me and that you love me. That's how it should be when it comes to Haley. So what she thinks you smell. Do you smell?"

"No," she says with a smile.

"So it's a lie. She's probably just jealous of you. Did your mama love you?"

"More than anything," she says.

"Do I love you? And am I really a pig?"

"Yes you love me and no you're not a pig. You're the best dad in the world."

"So does it matter what Haley thinks?"

"Nope not at all," she says. "It doesn't matter."

"Exactly," I say , "so letting it get to you only hurts you. Be the bigger person, Sky. Kill them with kindness. Isn't that something your mama used to say?"

"All the time," she says. "Do you think my mama is mad at me?"

"I don't think she's mad at you. I think she understands that you made a mistake but I don't think she's mad at you. People make mistakes and you learned what you did was wrong. It's okay."

"So I'm not getting punished?" she asks.

"No," I say, "I'm not going to punish you," I say as she gets a big smile on her face, "but if you ever put your hands on someone else again you will be punished. Do you understand me, Skylar?"

"Yes, Sir," she says.

"Okay," I say. "I love you."

"I love you too," she says with a smile, "and I won't ever punch anyone again even if they deserve it."

"Good," I say with a smile as she hugs me.

"Are you going to make me apologize?"

"I'm not going to make you do anything. That's a choice for you to make."

"Okay," she says. "Mama would want me to apologize so I'm going to."

"I knew you would make the right choice," I say with a smile as I hug her. "So are you in the mood for a movie night?"

"Always!" she says with a smile.

"Okay, let's go watch movies till we fall asleep," I say with a smile as I stand up and carry her downstairs where we spend the evening watching all the Disney movies that we can before we both fall asleep on the couch.

***A/N: Was Sky just as wrong as Haley with what she said back to her as well as hitting her? Do you think Haley deserved what happened with Sky? What about Roman? He is becoming quite the dad of the year right? Did he handle the situation well? At the beginning when Roman is signing autographs do you think Sky was a little jealous? And do you think she is bothered by Roman's fame? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	29. Stuck in a Dilemma

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

Sky is down to her final two weeks of dance class so her one hour ballet/tap class has turned into a two hour class so they can rehearse their dances so I'm taking advantage of it by going to the grocery store to do some shopping for the next week since Sky is out of school now she is home with me all day and the little girl can eat. I am walking down the frozen aisle getting her some popsicles and ice-cream when I am not paying attention and my cart runs into another. "I'm sorry," I say with a smile as I look up at the woman pushing the cart. "Ms. Flores," I say, "I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"It's okay," she says with a smile. "And you don't' have to call me Ms. Flores. You can call me Brianna."

"I'm sorry, Brianna," I say smiling back at her. "How is your summer going? Are you enjoying being out of the classroom for a while?"

"My summer is going well and while I enjoy the break I'm ready to go back. I miss my kids. How is Sky doing? Where is she?"

"She's practicing her ballet routine at her ballet class. She is doing wonderful. She's really excited to go out on the road with me in a couple weeks."

"I bet. She was talking about it the last few weeks of school. She can't wait to go travel the US and travel with her dad. She really loves you. You are probably her favorite person in the world. She speaks very highly of you and she was telling me all about her baby sister she is going to have."

"Yeah," I say, "she is pretty excited about having a baby sister. We are painting her room this weekend and getting some stuff set up. She likes being involved."

"I know she does. I'm going to miss her in my class next year. I'm trying to move up to the next grade level since they are looking for another teacher. I would love to have her in my classroom again."

"I'm sure Sky would love that. She really loved having you for a teacher. Thank-you."

"You're welcome," she says with a smile. "I told her she needs to come back to visit me and that I would love to meet her baby sister when she comes."

"Oh yeah definitely," I say. "Once the baby gets here and she's old enough I'll bring her to the school when I pick Sky up or you could come over to visit her."

"That would be wonderful," she says. "Well, it was nice running into you, Roman," she says with a smile, "but I have to go meet my mom for dinner. You have a nice evening and please tell Sky I said hello."

"It was nice running into you too," I say with a smile. "I will let Sky know you said hello. Take care."

"You too," she says before we walk our separate ways.

After I pay for my groceries I take them home and put them away before I go to pick up Sky from ballet class. I'm sitting outside in the waiting room waiting for the class to end as my cell phone starts to ring. I didn't plan to answer it until I see that it is Hunter calling me. I answer the phone right away as I step outside. "Hello," I say.

"Hey, Roman," says Hunter. "How is everything going? How's your daughter?"

"Everything is going great and my daughter is doing great," I say, "what's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you about your return," he says. "I know you told me you wanted to come back June 9th at RAW but we need you a little sooner."

"How much sooner?" I ask.

"June 1st for the Payback pay-per-view. We want you to return back after the title match to attack Orton for putting you out of action starting a feud between you two for the summer leading to a match at Summerslam where you'll defeat him for the championship."

"Hunter, I don't want the championship belt. I told you that. I have too much going on in my life right now that I don't want to do extra appearances and work more."

"It's what's best for business, Roman. The fans want the belt around your waist. We want the belt around your waist. We want you to be the face of this company."

"Hunter, I'm going to be having a baby in the beginning of October and my daughter goes back to school at the beginning of August. I can't be a champion. I am going to be taking time off in October so there is no point in giving me the belt at Summerslam."

"Roman, would you think about this? The belt means more money."

"I don't care about money, Hunter. I care about my daughters and my life with them. I don't care about a stupid belt."

"It's not up to you. It's up to creative anyway so if they want to put the belt on you they're going to put the belt on you."

"I think I should have a choice."

"I wish I could say you have a choice but you don't."

"Whatever. When did you want me back?"

"June 1st," he says.

"Can't do it," I say, "my daughter's first dance recital is June 1st in the afternoon. I can't make it to Payback."

"Roman, you're being unreasonable," he says.

"I'm being unreasonable? I agreed to come back June 9th NOT June 1st. I can't miss my daughter's dance recital she is looking forward to me going and I'm looking forward to seeing her dance."

"Roman, you'll be there June 1st or you won't have a job. Are we clear?"

"You're threatening me with my job?"

"I'm promising you won't have a job if you don't show up June 1st."

I can't lose my job it's the only source of income I have for myself and Sky. I can't just let them fire me but I don't want to miss Sky's ballet recital. I go against my better judgment and say, "I'll be there." I feel bad about it but I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place. What good of a father would I be if I don't' have a job? I need my job. I know Rachel can record it for me or Skype me in during her performance but I would much rather be there live to support Sky. "Are you happy now?"

"No need to snap, Roman," he says, "I think Steph and I have been very understanding of your situation. It's time to come back from your vacation."

"If it was your kids I'm sure you wouldn't miss it."

"When it comes to doing what's best for business we have to make sacrifices."

"I find that hard to believe," I say. "Bye, Hunter."

"Bye, Roman," he says as I hang up my phone.

I walk back inside just as Sky's ballet class is letting out. She comes running out with a smile on her face in her black leotard, pink skirt and her hair pulled up in a bun "DADDY! GUESS WHAT!" she says as I scoop her up into my arms to carry her out the door.

"What?" I ask with a smile as we walk to my car.

"I got a fairy solo in the fairy ballet for the dance recital! I get to dance by myself, Daddy!"

"That's awesome, Sky," I say with a smile as my heart breaks inside as I put her into the car. My baby girl has a solo and I'm not going to be there. I feel like the worst dad in the world. "I'm going to look so pretty. I get to wear a blue and purple sparkle fairy costume with wings. I am really excited. Are you excited, Daddy?" she asks.

"I am excited," I say, "I can't wait to see you dance. How did you get a solo?"

"Because my teacher told me that I am doing really good with my ballet and I learned the dance faster than everyone else. Then she told me I could have a solo in the fairy ballet!"

"That's great, Sky," I say as I pull out of the parking lot. "I bet you're going to be the most beautiful fairy on the stage."

"Maybe," she says as we drive home. "Did you go grocery shopping?"

"Yes," I say, "and I ran into Bri I mean Ms. Flores. She told me to tell you hi."

"Oh I miss her," says Sky. "I wish I could have seen her."

"I know," I say. "I bet you wish you could go back to school don't you?"

"Yeah but I can't wait to go on the road with you and watch you work this summer. I'll go back to school in August. I just want to spend my summer with my daddy!"

"I want to spend summer with you too," I say. "Sky, I have to talk to you."

"About what?" she asks.

"You know how I told you I would be going back to work soon?"

"Yes," she says.

"Well, while you were in ballet my boss called me. I have to go back on June 1st."

"That's when my ballet recital is. You're not going are you?"

"I don't have a choice. He told me if I'm not there he is going to fire me. I can't afford to lose my job right now, Sky."

"So you're going to miss my fairy ballet?" she asks and I can hear the sadness in her voice. "I wanted you to be there."

"I know and I want to be there. I wish I could be there. I really want to see you dance. I'm going to have Rachel Skype me in so that I can watch you perform so it's like I'm actually there when I'm not."

"It's not the same, Daddy," she says and she's right. It isn't the same but what choice do I have? "So you're really going to miss it?"

"I'm sorry, Sky. I wish I could get out of work but I can't. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, Daddy. I understand. I just wish you could be there to see me."

"Me too," I say, "but I hope you dance your little heart out and make me proud. I'll be watching."

"I will, Daddy," she says but I can still hear the disappointment in her voice and it is breaking my heart. I need to find a way to be at the recital and be at the Payback pay-per-view. I will find a way to be at both and still make Sky happy and still have a job. I just have to figure it out.

A couple days later Sky seems to be all right with the fact I am going back to work on the day of her dance recital but I don't really know for sure because we haven't talked much about it since the other day. Today we are in the baby's nursery standing on plastic covering the hardwood floor and wearing old clothes with our hair pulled up into a bun painting the nursery walls pink and green. Sky chose the theme for the baby's room and wanted it to be a pink and green ladybug theme. I thought the bedding was cute so I went along with her idea. She is a pretty good painter for being 7 years old. "Are you having fun?" I ask as I paint the wall green and she paints the other pink.

"Yeah," she says, "my sister is going to love it. Did you and Rachel pick a name yet?"

"Not yet," I say. "We're still debating it out between two girl names. It may take a while."

"I still say Angel is a good name," she says.

"I know," I say with a smile. "But Rachel wants Talli and I want Taylee."

"I think Taylee is pretty and so is Talli but I like Taylee better."

"Me too," I say. "See this is why you're my daughter. You think like me."

"I know," she says with a smile as she paints. "I can't wait for my baby sister! I am so excited. I bet she is going to be beautiful."

"So do I."

"And I am going to play with her and help feed her. I'm going to change her diapers and help give her a bath. And I'm going to hold her a lot!"

"Are you saying you're going to change poopy diapers?" I ask with a smile.

"Not saying that. I'll leave the poopy diapers for you but I will do everything else. You won't have to do anything."

"But what if I want to do something? I want to feed her too give her baths. I want to play with her."

"We can share her," she says with a smile. "Daddy, is Rachel going to live here after she has my sister?"

"I don't plan on it," I say. "Why?"

"Then what's going to happen with my sister?"

"She's going to live here a couple days and then live at Rachel's house for a couple days."

"Wouldn't it just be easier if Rachel moved in here then my sister wouldn't have to go to her house and then our house. I think this should be her number 1 room."

"Sky, I don't think Rachel moving in here would be the best idea."

"I do and if I will be with her when I go back to school I think she should live here that way I don't have to go to her house. Don't you think that's a good idea?"

"Not really," I say.

"Please, Daddy, can you think about it? I think it would be cool if Rachel lived here because then my sister would be here all the time!"

"Sky, I'll think about it," I say. She may be 7 but she's smarter than people give her credit for. It would make things a lot easier with the baby and Sky if Rachel did live here but it would make things harder for us. I don't know if I could live with that type of temptation in the house. It's not like we would be in the same room or anything but just in the same house and I would be gone most of the time. Sky might actually be on to something here.

"And our house is big enough," she says with a smile.

"I told you I would think about it," I say with a smile. "Don't get your hopes up though."

"I'm not," she says with a smile as she continues to paint. 

**A/N: Roman and Sky's old teacher seem to be a bit friendly don't they? And Roman is in a dilemma; wrestling or his daughter's dance recital? Which do you think he will end up choosing? Will he be able to figure out a way to go to both or will he just choose one? How wonderful is it that Sky is so involved with her baby sister? What do you think her name should be Talli or Taylee? Then SKy hits Roman with a tough question; "can Rachel move in?" Although it seems like an easy way to solve the situation but it also seems like it could complicate things. What do you think? Should Roman allow Rachel to move in? We already know he has no interest in dating her or being with her so would it really be that bad? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	30. I Hope You Dance

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!***

***This may be one of the best and my most favorite chapter thus far. I hope that you enjoy it.**

I am sitting in catering picking at the wrapper of my bottled water thinking about how much I miss Sky and how horrible I feel for missing her first ballet recital not to mention her solo. I am probably the worst dad in the world. "Roman," says John as he comes into catering. "What's wrong with you?" he asks taking a seat.

"It's nothing," I say.

"No it's something," he says, "you're usually so upbeat and happy to be here but tonight you look like you lost the belt or something like that. So what's up?"

"It's just I shouldn't be here. My daughter has her first ballet recital and she has her first solo and I'm missing it because I'm here."

"Well, what time is her recital?"

"4 pm," I say bitterly.

"And it's only 1pm," he says. "You can get back to Florida and back by the end of the show tonight."

"It would be hard to get a plane ticket right now to fly back to Florida and then back. What if I don't make it back? I'm going to lose my job. Hunter was very clear that if I wasn't here for the show I would lose my job. I can't afford to lose my job I have two little girls that I need to take care of," I say as I watch him pull his cellphone out of his pocket.

"I'm not talking about you catching a regular plane," he says before he starts talking into the phone. "Yeah, I have a friend that is in need of a flight to Pensacola. He has to be there by 4 pm and back here to Tennessee by 9 pm. Think you can help him out? That would be great. Thanks. No it's not for me or for my wife. It's for a friend. He has to be at a dance recital. All right I'll let him know thank-you," he said before he hung up the phone. "Your plane will be at the airport in about 10 minutes. I'm letting you use my private plane to get to Florida and back."

"John," I say with a smile. "I can't use your private plane."

"Roman," he says, "you can't miss your daughter's dance recital. I've learned from my daughter that her dancing is like our wrestling. It means everything to them. You need to be there. Go to the airport and go to Florida just be back by 9 pm. All right?"

"Thanks," I say with a smile. I am filled with relief when he tells me the news. He is a pretty awesome guy to allow me to use his private plane so I can get back to Florida and then back to Tennessee in time for the pay-per-view and still see Sky in her ballet recital. I stand up and shake his hand. "Thank-you, John. I owe you one."

"You don't owe me anything just be there for your daughter. Remember they are only young once. Enjoy these moments now because they don't last forever," he says with a smile. "Go, Roman," he says rushing me along.

I don't even bother to change out of my workout clothes because I don't have time to so that I make it to the airport on time. I am led to his private plane and before I know it I am in the air on my way to Florida. I haven't texted anyone to let them know I am on my way because I want it to be a surprise for Sky. She isn't expecting me to be there just expecting Rachel to Skype me into the recital to watch. She is in for the shock of her life. The flight takes about 2 hours and I arrive just at 3:15 pm which only gives me 45 minutes to get to the theater her recital is being held. I hail a taxi to get me there but because of the traffic I am looking at a 30 minute trip at least. The cabbie goes as fast as he can go and luckily we arrive at the recital just 10 minutes shy of it starting. I pull the money out of my pocket telling him to keep the change and run inside the building. I show the man at the door my recital ticket and he lets me in. I grab my cellphone out of my pocket and call Rachel as I walk the halls. "Hello," she says.

"Rachel, where are you?" I ask.

"I'm at Sky's recital. I was about to call you," she says.

"No, where are you sitting?" I ask as I stand outside the auditorium.

"We are in the second row in the middle. Why? Where are you?"

"Okay," I say as I hang up the phone.

I hurry into the auditorium to find my parents and Rachel. I walk down the center aisle and see them sitting in the second row in front of the stage. I walk over to them as the dance teacher is talking to the audience about the show. I tap Rachel's shoulder and she looks at me. "Roman?"

"Hey," I say with a smile as everyone looks at me. "I made it just in time."

"I thought you had to work?" asks Rachel as my parents each move down a seat so that I can take a seat.

"I do but a friend helped me out and made sure I got here. I have to fly back after it's over," I say with a smile. "Where is Sky? Is she ready?"

"Roman," says Rachel as she shakes her head. "She won't dance. She said she can't do it. I've tried and your mom has tried. She's not budging even the dance teacher tried but Sky was not budging. I don't know what's wrong with her. She won't do her solo that's why I was about to call you so the teacher is pulling her number."

"What?" I ask as I stand up as the first number comes on stage. "What number is her solo?"

"It's number 10," says Rachel showing me the program.

"Okay," I say. "I'm going to see her. I'll be back," I say. I didn't come all this way and risk my job to not see my daughter dance. She's going to dance. I know she can do it. She's been practicing it constantly so I'm not sure what's going on. I make my way backstage and I have to fight for them to let me in to see Sky but the teacher tells them to allow me back. I walk to Sky's dressing room. I knock on the door to make sure that no one is undressed and that no one else is in there but Sky. I walk in and she's sitting on a chair in her dark blue and purple swirled leotard with a dark blue and purple tutu; the blue layered under the purple. She looks so sad as she sits with her chin resting on her hands listening to the show play on the speakers. Her blue and purple fairy wings are on the floor. "I'm looking for a Skylar Thomas-Reigns," I say with a smile.

Her head pops up at the sound of my voice and she turns around to look. She grows a big smile on her face when she sees me. She is absolutely beautiful. Her dark curly hair is pulled up into a high bun, with a ring of blue and purple flowers around it with glitter in her hair. She is wearing makeup bringing out her dark brown eyes with sprinkles of glitter on her face. "DADDY!" she runs over to me and jumps into my arms. "You're here."

"I am here," I say as I go down to one knee and sit her on my other knee. "And I hear you're not doing your solo. What's up with that, Sky?"

"I can't, Daddy. I'm scared and my tummy feels funny. I think I might throw up."

"I don't' think you're going to throw up. I think you have butterflies," I say as I point to her stomach. "And what are you scared of?"

"There are a lot of people out there, Daddy. What if I mess up? What if I fall? What if I forget the dance? I can't dance in front of all those people."

"There aren't nearly as many people out there as you think. You only want to believe there are a lot of people out there. You're not going to mess up and you're not going to forget your dance. You know it like the back of your hand. If you fall you just get back up and keep dancing. Mistakes happen. It doesn't' have to be perfect as long as you go out there and dance your heart out."

"But I'm so nervous," she says.

"Don't be. I'll tell you what. When you go out there you have two options; you look at the audience and panic or you go out there and you find the people that love you; Rachel, Nana, Papa or myself and focus on them. We're the only ones you're dancing for. You are such a beautiful dancer, Sky, let us see what you can do."

"I would but I'm too scared," she says. "I don't like to be in front of a large group of people."

"I know it's hard I do it every week."

"Do you get nervous?" she asks.

"Always," I say. "You have seen some of my moves and some of the stuff I do right?"

"Yes," she says.

"Well, I always have the fear of falling or messing up on one of those moves but if you believe in yourself and believe you're going to perfect your moves you're going to do it but if you tell yourself you're going to mess up or that you're going to fall it is most likely going to happen. You're panicking yourself out. You can't do that, Sky."

"Did you ever fall?"

"Once," I say.

"And what happened?"

"I got back up and went on with my match. The guys in the back joke about it and it wasn't funny at the time but after I watched it on You Tube a couple times I saw how funny it was. Here look," I say as I pull out my cell phone and go to You Tube to find my fall in Dublin Ireland to play for her. We watch it together and watch as I try to flip over the top rope and end up falling in the middle of the ring. I stop it and say, "see? I got back up."

"But everyone laughed at you," she says.

"But I still got up and went on to wrestle," I say.

"What if I fall, Daddy?"

"Then you get back up and keep dancing. If you fall it's not the end of the world but I know you're not going to fall. I know you're going to go out there and look like a beautiful ballet dancer. And I came all this way to see you dance."

"So I should dance?"

"You should," I say with a smile. "And I know you can."

"What about your job?" she asks.

"Don't worry about that. You worry about going out there and being the best sparkle fairy you can be," I say. "All right?"

"All right, Daddy," she says with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too and I hope you dance, Sky."

"I will," she says as she gives me a hug. I hug her back and kiss the top of her head. "Can you help me put my wings on?"

"Sure," I say as she gets up to get her wings. I help her put them on and we head to the wing of the stage. We get there in just enough time as her solo is two away from the dance that is on now. "Sky wants to do her solo," I say to the teacher, "is it too late?"

"No," she says with a smile. "She's just in time. Sky you're up next," she says as we walk behind the curtain. I watch Sky as she stands there warming herself up and getting herself ready to go out on stage. I stand and watch her and can't help but see myself in her. She has the exact same way of warming up as I do as I am standing ready to walk down the stairs before a match. I smile as I watch her roll her neck the same I would. She watches the duet before her and as they're leaving the stage it is time for her to take the stage. She looks at me and smiles. I put my fist out for her and she puts her fist out with a smile before she walks out onto the stage. The teacher pulls me over to watch Sky as she dances.

Sky takes her pose in the middle of the stage and as the music starts she starts to move but she looks out to the audience and freezes. She stops dancing as she stares out into the audience. My heart breaks for her as she sits there not knowing what to do next; she gets up and runs off the stage as they cut the music. She runs into my arms and buries her head onto my shoulder as I catch her. "Daddy, I can't do it. I can't do it," she says before she is two seconds to having a breakdown.

"It's okay," I say. "It's okay."

"I want to do it but I can't, Daddy," she says as she looks at me as her arms are wrapped around my neck. "Daddy, will you do it with me?"

"No," I say, "I can't, Sky."

"Please, Daddy," she says. "I will do it if you do it with me. I know you know it. You practiced with me." She's right I do know the dance as I have watched her practice it several times and I have picked it up. "Please," she says.

I look at the teacher and she shrugs. I nod at her and say, "Okay, Sky, let's do this."

"Thank-you, Daddy," she says with a big smile on her face. I put her down and she takes my hand as we walk out on the stage together. She wasn't kidding there are a lot of people in the audience. The lights are shining in my face as I take my pose with her. I feel like people are laughing at me; the big bad wrestler, sitting doing a fairy ballet solo. If this gets out to the world I am never going to live it down in the locker room but I don't' care; Sky is my daughter and she's the only one I am pleasing. The music begins and Sky and I dance together. We flutter around the stage doing turns, jumps, leaps and all different ballet moves that I have no clue what they are. I am just following Sky and allowing her to shine. She loves it and I can't help but notice the big smile on her face. We finish the dance after what seems like years as we run off the stage together. "Daddy, that was awesome," she says with a smile as I hold up my hand for her to give me 5.

"It was awesome and you were beautiful," I say as I pick her up, "but I think you can handle the next two dances right? I mean you'll be with your class right?"

"I'll be fine, Daddy," she says with a smile. "Go watch me with Rachel, Nana and Papa."

"Okay," I say as I give her a hug before she runs off to get ready for her next dance as I make my way back to the auditorium.

I walk down to my seat and take a seat next to Rachel. She looks at me and smiles. "Nice ballet moves," she says with a smile.

"That's the only way she was going to do it," I say with a smile.

"You're awesome with her, Roman. You are amazing with her. You're the best dad a little girl could ask for. I know you're going to be a great dad to our daughter too."

"Thanks," I say before I direct my attention back to the stage to watch the rest of the recital. Sky manages to make it through her class ballet dance and her tap dance and she does wonderful. Watching her dance makes me cry because she is so beautiful as she does it. As soon as Sky has her curtain call I meet her backstage with flowers to give her. I don't' want to rush but I have to be at the airport and back in Tennessee by 9 and it is pressing 7:30 right now. I am barely going to make it. "Sky, I have to go but you did amazing."

"Thank-you, Daddy," she says with a smile. "Can I go with you?"

"I thought you were staying with Rachel," I say.

"I don't want to. I want to go with you. Please, Daddy?"

"Okay," I say as I scoop her up. "We don't have much time," I say as I start running so I can tell Rachel I am taking Sky with me. I try to catch my breath as I meet up with Rachel outside. "Change of plans," I say, "Sky is coming with me," I say as I huff and puff.

"I thought she was coming with me?"

"She wants to come with me so I'm taking her to Tennessee with me. Thank-you though," I say as I run to catch a taxi to get us to the airport.

Sky and I arrive at the arena right as the main event is starting. Hunter is standing at the curtain waiting for me and he doesn't look happy. "Reigns, where were you?" he asks. I am nowhere ready to run out and attack Randy Orton but I have to improvise.

"Florida," I say as I prepare myself.

"I thought I told you to be here," he says as Sky looks at him as I stretch.

"I am here. You told me to be here and here I am," I say. "My daughter will ALWAYS come first. Don't ever threaten me with my job again or make me choose between this and Sky. She will always win."

"Roman," he says, "just do your job." He is at a loss for words because no one has ever had the guts to stand up to him or talk back to him like I just did. It's true; Sky will always come before my job. She is more important to me than any job or any championship. If I have to lose my job because of her so be it. There are other opportunities out there for me. My biggest role in life is being a father not a wrestler; it's the only role that matters. Sky is standing looking at him with her arms crossed as I continue to stretch. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" he snaps at her. She doesn't jump she keeps looking at him but I jump to my feet. "WHAT?" he asks again.

I am about to say something to him for talking to my daughter the way he is but before I can say anything Sky does, "Nothing," she says, "It's just your nose is a lot bigger in person than it is on TV."

"Roman," he says before he walks away. I laugh to myself because it was funny. Sky is always making me laugh.

"Right, Daddy?" she asks.

"Right," I say with a smile as I put my fist in the middle for hers to meet mine. She looks up at me and smiles. "I love you, Sky."

"I love you too, Daddy," she says with a smile. "Go Superman Punch, Orton!"

"I plan to," I say with a smile as I wait for my cue to run out and attack Orton to begin our feud for the summer. I run out and attack him as he stands holding the belt in the middle of the ring. He never saw it coming and the crowd is going crazy. I prepare myself to Superman punch him and as he gets up I run and lay him out. I prepare myself to spear him and as he rises to his feet I hit him with a spear. Cheers are blowing the roof off the arena. I walk over and motion for the microphone. Justin Roberts hands it to me and I say, "I'M BACK AND I'M BETTER THAN EVER!" I throw the microphone down before I pick up the belt, hold it up in the air as I stand above Randy. I'm not sure how long this wrestling life is going to last but right now it's what I do until I choose to find another way to make money to provide for my family. I throw the belt down and walk to the back greeting fans, signing autographs as I go. I make my way to the back and pick up Sky before we head to the hotel to call it a night.

***A/N: So what did you think? = ) Did your heart melt at the sight of seeing Roman doing a fairy ballet with his little girl on stage? Are the guys going to find out about it? How awesome was his pep talk for Sky? It got her out there. And we see where Roman is to the point he could care less if he has this job or not because all that matters is being a father. Did anyone expect to see this side of him? What do you think he could do besides wrestling if he chooses? One more; how about Sky letting Hunter know how she really feels? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	31. One of The Guys

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

Sky and I arrive at the restaurant I am meeting Dean, Bo and Adam Rose for breakfast before we hit the road to drive to Memphis. I haven't told any of them that Sky will be joining us. I hope they don't mind. I hold the door for Sky as she walks in before me. She takes my hand as I look for Dean. I spot him in the corner of the restaurant drinking a cup of coffee while looking at the menu. Bo and Adam haven't arrived yet. Sky and I walk over to the table. "Hey," I say allowing Sky to slide into the booth before me.

"Hey," he says as he looks up from his menu and then looks at Sky as I take a seat next to her. I hand her a menu to look over while I do the same. "You brought your daughter," he says, "you know she doesn't L-I-K-E me," he says as if she doesn't know how to spell.

Sky looks at him and says, "you know I'm 7 right? I know how to spell like."

"Okay Ms. Smarty Pants," he says before taking a sip of his coffee as he looks at her and she looks at him. "Do you know how to spell supercalifragilisticexpialidocious?" he asks her as he moves his head.

"Can you?" she asks with a smile.

"No," he says, "I can't."

"Exactly," she says.

"Exactly," he says mocking her and sticking his tongue out at her. She responds by sticking her tongue out at him before she goes back to reading the menu. "So where have you been?" he asks.

"At home with Sky," I say, "I've been trying to work on being a father. And all this crazy stuff happened with Rachel. It's just crazy."

"Like what?"

"She's pregnant. I'm having a baby in October," I say.

"Damn," he says. "That was unexpected I assume?"

"Very," I say. "She told me she was on the pill but she hasn't been on the pill since October. I swear she was trying to get pregnant."

"Trying to set the trap," he says, "so what are you going to do now?"

"Be a father," I say. "I am actually pretty excited about it. I'm having another little girl."

"So no more bachelor life?" he asks.

"I don't think so," I say. "I am happy though."

"As long as you're happy but you still need to get out there you know?"

"Yeah I know," I say as I feel my phone buzz in my pocket. I pull my phone out and look at the screen to see that I have a new text. "If I can find a sitter I think I might have a night out sometime soon. I'm not talking like I used to but just time to get out and have fun," I say as I read over the text from Sky's old teacher Briana.

"Daddy," says Sky as I type a response to her. "Can I get pancakes and chocolate milk?" she asks as I feel her dark brown eyes on me.

"That's fine," I say as I send the response to Briana. "I'll be right back, Dean, can you order Sky pancakes and chocolate milk?" I ask as I stand up.

"You're leaving me alone with her?" he asks.

"Yeah," I say, "I have to make a phone call real quick. And I'll have eggs and potatoes and I'll just drink coffee. Sky, listen to Dean. I'll be right back."

"Okay, Daddy," she says before I make my way to the bathroom to call Briana.

I hold my cellphone to my ear as I wait for her to answer the phone. "Hello," she says as she answers the phone.

"Hey," I say with a smile, "This is Roman. You sent me a text?"

"Yeah, right," she says and I can hear the nervousness in her voice. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay," I say, "trying to have breakfast with Sky and my friends. We're in Tennessee."

"Oh," she says, "I'll let you go."

"No you said you had something to ask me. I have time. I'm just waiting on my food."

"All right," she says before there is silence on the other end of the phone. "Okay," she finally says, "I know I probably shouldn't have sent you a text. It is probably unprofessional of me."

"I don't care," I say, "as long as you're not giving out my phone number to people. I don't' care so what do you have to ask me?"

"Okay, I mean this might be unprofessional also but I have been thinking about it for a couple weeks now. I've been fighting with myself about texting you and I wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not but the worst thing that could happen is I could upset you. I don't' want to upset you."

"Briana," I say with a smile. "Relax. You're fine what is the question?" She is stumbling on her words and the nervousness is clear through her voice as she rambles on.

"Sorry," she says, "I'm not good at this. I was just wondering if you weren't doing anything sometime if you would want to hang out and do something like get drinks or play pool; whatever," she says. "I know you probably have a girlfriend or are married or whatever and I look like a fool but I had to try."

I let out a laugh and I am easily reminded of the nervous girl in school that used to try to talk to me but got so intimidated she stumbled over her words every time she talked to me. She could never get out what she had to say. Briana is doing the same now. "I don't have a girlfriend and I'm not married," I say, "I am very single and I would love to hang out some time. I come home on Wednesday if you're available Thursday night we could do something."

"Thursday sounds good," she says as her voice eases. It's not that bad of an idea for me to go out with Sky's teacher. It's not like she has her as a teacher anymore and I'm not looking for anything serious it's just a night to hang out. I can hear her smile through the phone.

"Thursday night it is," I say. "I'll get in touch with you later and we'll set up the plans. I have to go eat. I will talk to you soon."

"All right," she says, "bye."

"Bye," I say with a smile before I hang up the phone before I walk back out to the table. When I arrive Dean and Sky are having a staring contest to see who can go without blinking the longest. "Sorry," I say as I sit down next to them.

"You blinked," says Sky as she points at Dean.

"I'm done," he says. "What was the phone call about?"

"I got a date for Thursday night," I say as I feel Sky look at me. "What?" I ask as I look at her.

"You're going out on a date?" she asks. "Is it with Rachel?"

I let out a laugh and say, "no, it's not with Rachel. Never again."

"Then who?" she asks.

"A friend," I say, "I know you would like her."

"I don't know," she says as Bo arrives without Adam.

"Sorry I'm late," says Bo as he reaches the table. "I overslept."

"Where's Adam?" asks Dean.

"He's not coming. He's already on his way to Memphis," he says as he looks at Sky. "I didn't know we were going to have a little visitor. Hey there little buddy," he says talking to Sky. She gives me a look as if she's asking me if this guy is for real. "What's your name?"

"Sky," she says as she looks at him.

"I'm Bo," he says. "It's nice to meet you." He puts his hand out for her to shake. "Is this your daughter, Roman?"

"No, Bo," I say, "she's just some kid I picked up off the street to give a meal to; yes she is my daughter. Why would you ask me that?"

"I didn't know," says Bo. Bo isn't always the brightest crayon in the box when it comes to the obvious but he is a good friend. "I see it now. She kind of looks like you. So where have you been?"

"Taking care of my daughter and being a father," I say. "I wasn't going to come back until next week but Hunter made me come back last night to attack Orton."

"It was pretty impressive," says Bo. "Are you glad to be back?" he asks as the waiter brings our food.

"No," I say, "I'm not. I just don't have it in me anymore. I've been having too much fun at home with Sky and falling into the father role that I'm not really feeling the wrestling thing anymore. I don't know. I almost didn't come but I couldn't lose my job. Not yet at least."

"Are you saying you're going to walk away?" asks Dean as I cut Sky's pancakes for her.

"I am thinking about it. I don't know yet. It all depends on how I feel after I have the baby."

"Baby?" asks Bo. "Did I miss something?"

"Roman is having a baby with that Rachel chick," says Dean. "if you were on time you would have known that. Keep up, Bo."

"Sorry," he says, "so are you with Rachel?"

"No," I say. "It's complicated. We're just friends," I say as I hand Sky her plate as she is blowing bubbles into her chocolate milk. At least she is distracted enough not to hear the conversation.

"So you're just having some random kid?"

"It's not a random kid she is a baby that I created out of my own stupidity for trusting someone I never should have trusted. It doesn't matter what's done is done and I'm going to be a father again. I couldn't be happier and I can't wait till she gets here."

"I see," says Bo.

"So you're not with Rachel?" asks Dean.

"No," I say, "Didn't I just tell you I have a date on Thursday night that isn't with Rachel?"

"Yeah," he says, "so is she available?"

"Rachel?" I ask."I guess. Most likely," I say, "why?"

"I'm just asking."

"Interested in her?" I ask. I'm not jealous at the thought of Dean and Rachel. I just don't want to see Dean hurt her if something were to happen with them.

"I don't know," he says. "It was just a question."

"All right," I say as I eat my breakfast. I couldn't care less who Rachel is dating or who Rachel is with as long as my baby girl is okay. I mean I am going on a date so why shouldn't she. If Dean wants to go out with her or whatever because I highly doubt he's interested in a date with her I don't care.

When we finish our breakfast which is later than normal because Bo was late getting to breakfast we get into Dean's rental car to head to Memphis. We're already running late and after Sky gave Hunter attitude last night and I showed up just in time for my attack I'm probably not on his good side. I am already expecting some type of punishment tonight for Sky telling him he has a big nose and for not being there on time. I don't care though. I'll take whatever he dishes out I was doing what I needed to do as a father for my daughter. Like I've said being a father is the biggest role in my life. If I have to choose between making Hunter happy or Sky happy I'm going to choose Sky no matter the consequences. She is worth anything I have to endure. "All right, Sky," says Dean as we're getting ready to pull out of the parking lot. "This is my car and I am running the show."

"Okay," she says as she plays on her tablet and shrugs her shoulders.

"And that means we aren't listening to Barney songs. We're going to listen to grown up music! You are one of the guys now."

"Who is Barney?" she asks. "I don't even know who that is."

"Good," says Dean, "so we don't have a problem then."

"I guess not," she says as she looks at me as I shake my head. "Who is Barney?" she asks.

"A purple dinosaur," I answer.

"Weird," she says as she shakes her head and goes back to playing on the tablet. She looks up and whispers to me as I put my ear down to her. "Your friends are weird!"

"Misunderstood," I say with a smile as we are on our way to Memphis. I put my headphones on to listen to my own music as Sky puts her earphones in to listen to the music on her tablet.

The ride takes at least 2 ½ hours for us to get to the arena. We skip the hotel since we are already running late. We'll just check into the hotel after the show. It's not a big deal. We get our bags out of the car as fans stand watching us. I give Sky her bag of things before I pull mine out. I take Sky's hand as we walk toward the arena where we are greeted by the fans. I wave to them and stop to sign a couple autographs before we walk into the arena together. "They really love you, Daddy," says Sky.

"I guess," I say as I go to find out where my locker room is after I pick up my script for tonight's show. Security helps me find my locker room. I take a seat on the bench in the room and look over the script for RAW. I am not surprised when I see I take a beating from Kane, Orton and Seth. I knew I was going to be punished so it's not a big deal I just don't want Sky to watch it. I don't want her to be scared or worried that I'm really hurt. It hurts don't get me wrong but I have to sell it for the camera so it looks a lot worse than it really is. Dean walks into the room shortly after. "I'm getting an ass kicking tonight," I say as Sky is on her tablet.

"Are you surprised?" he asks as he puts his bags down. "I bet I get one too don't I?"

"I didn't look to be honest," I say as I flip through the script but I don't even see his name. "Actually you're not even on the show."

"Damn it," he says. "They're trying to hold me down. I have some Seth Rollins promos I am dying to cut but they never give me the chance. I don't even have a match?"

"No," I say, "but I do against Kane, Orton and Seth."

"Damn Hunter is pissed," says Dean.

"He's a jackass," I say, "I'm not worried about it but can you do me a favor during the match?"

"What?" he asks as he takes off his jacket.

"Can you keep Sky detained so that she's not watching? Orton and Rollins are going to beat the crap out of me with chairs, kendo sticks, steel steps and Seth's briefcase. I really don't want her to see all that and get scared you know what I mean?"

"Sure," he says, "she's pretty cool. Hey, kid," he says to Sky as she looks up at him after removing her earphones from her ears. "You're pretty cool."

"Thanks," she says with a smile. "You're pretty cool too. Daddy, I like Dean. He's the best and he makes me laugh."

"That's good," I say with a smile as Bo comes into the locker room.

Later that afternoon Sky and I are walking around backstage as I give her a tour and introduce her to my co-workers. She already knows Jon and Trinity but I allow her to meet Nikki and Brie this time introducing her as my daughter. "Hey, Sky," says Nikki with a smile. "Are you having fun?"

"Yeah," she says with a smile as she holds onto my hand.

"Are you a Nikki Bella fan?"

"Yes," says Sky.

"Do you want a Fearless Nikki hat?"

"Can I?" she asks.

"Here you go," she says handing her a Red Fearless Nikki hat. Sky smiles as she puts it on her head. She is already wearing one of my new t-shirts that I gave her and she's wearing neon green John Cena wristbands and Jon promised to paint her face when he and his brother paint their faces. She would love to go out and sit in the audience but there is no one to watch her so she has to watch the show backstage.

"Thank-you," she says with a smile.

"You're welcome," says Nikki with a smile, "so Roman, I saw a really cool video on You Tube this morning."

"Okay," I say with confusion.

"I'll show it to you," she says with a smile as she pulls out her cellphone and clicks on her You Tube app. She types in the search bar and finds the video. "Here you go," she says with a smile handing me her phone. I watch the video and it's me dancing with Sky at her recital last night. I feel my face turn red and I'm not sure why. I guess it's just the thought that if it's on the internet everyone backstage has seen it. I don't care I did what I needed to do. "Very cute," she says with a smile. "A man that isn't afraid to go out there and dance a fairy dance with his daughter is hot in my book," she says as she puts her hand on my chest. "I liked it."

"Thanks," I say, "I just did what my daughter wanted me to do."

"It was cute," she says with a smile.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," she says. "I'm heading to catering do you two want to come with me?"

"No," I say, "I'm taking Sky out to the ring to show her what it's like in the ring and in the arena."

"Okay," she says. "I'll talk to you two later. Bye, Sky."

"Bye, Nikki," she says with a smile as we go our separate ways.

Sky and I are walking to the curtain to walk down the ramp so she can see the ring up close and I can let her in to run around and climb on the ropes just to get the feel of it all. I want her to see what I do up close and not just on a TV screen. We pass by Titus O'Neal and Big E as they start chuckling. "Hey look there goes Fandango's new tag team partner," says Titus. "Roman, did you audition to form a tag team with Fandango or are you just trying to be his new dance partner?" I keep walking with Sky ignoring their comments. It doesn't bother me but as we walk pass more superstars I can hear them laugh and make more comments. I don't understand what the big deal is about a father being there for their daughter. You would think half the men in this company would want to be a father when they aren't wrestling. I know I would; hell I want to give up this life and be at home with my kids all the time. I am going to see it as a form of jealousy.

Sky and I walk through the curtain and walk down the ramp. Her eyes grow bigger as we make our way to the ring. "This is so cool, Daddy," she says as we're standing outside the ring. I smile at her as she looks around. "Can I get in the ring?"

"Sure," I say as I lift her up into the ring before I walk up the stairs to join her in the ring. She walks to the middle of the ring and looks around. "What do you think?"

"It's not what I expected," she says with a smile as she walks over and touches the ropes. "This is really cool, Daddy."

"Isn't it?" I ask. "Do you want to have your first wrestling match?"

"I don't know how to wrestle," she says, "and with who?"

"With me," I say as I sit down in the middle of the ring. "Now we have a fair match," I say with a smile. "You're on, Sky," I say with a smile.

She charges over to me and pushes me down as she giggles. It is music to my ears. I love to hear her little giggle and I love to see the big smile on her face. Daddy daughter time is what I live for and whether we are on the road or not I will always schedule it into my day. It's important to me and I know it's important to her. I allow her to jump on me and beat me up before she covers me. "1-2-3!" she says with a smile as I am down for the count. "I beat you, Daddy."

"You sure did," I say with a smile as I sit up and allow her to sit on my lap. "I love you, Sky."

"I love you too, Daddy," she says with a smile. "This is one of the best days of my life. I like seeing what you do."

"I'm glad," I say. "But I like to see what you do more. What would you think if I gave all this up to be at home more?"

"I don't know," she says as she shrugs her shoulders. "Wrestling is cool and you have a lot of friends here."

"But I have a wonderful daughter at home," I say, "That I love very much. What if I took a job in Pensacola so I could be home with you all the time?"

"I don't know," she says. "Can I think about it?"

"Yes you can think about it," I say with a smile.

"Thanks, Daddy," she says with a smile.

"All right, Daddy has to go get ready for tonight. Let's go back to the back get you something to eat and I get ready for my match. Deal?"

"Deal," she says as she gets up to leave the ring. I hold her hand as we walk up the ramp together and to the back.

Later that night I am in the main event in a handicapped match versus Randy, Kane and Seth. I am getting my ass handed to me but I am pulling out all the stops. I am hitting superman punches here and there, spearing people here and there. I am working my butt off to win this match. I get Randy and Seth out of the equation for a few moments leaving myself in the ring with Kane. I go to Superman punch him again but he catches me by the throat. He goes to chokeslam me as I break free and hit him with a superman punch. He goes down to the mat. I wait in the corner of the ring for him to rise to his feet. As soon as he stumbles to his feet I hit him with a spear and cover him for the win. As I celebrate in the ring I get attacked by Seth and Randy. They start hitting my back with a kendo stick. I can feel it whip against my skin through my vest. It hurts like I never felt before. I cry out in agony as I fall to my knees where they continue to hit me with the kendo stick. I am laying on the mat as they rip my vest and my shirt exposing my bare back to which they take a chair to. The medal on my back is agonizing, chair shot after chair shot I scream out. I manage to pull myself together and grab onto the ropes to steady myself. I make it to my feet as I feel the burning and pain on my back. I stumble toward them as Seth hits me with his medal briefcase. I fall to the ground and feel the blood pouring from my head. Randy and Seth step on me as they leave the ring. I have taken beatings but this is probably the worst I have taken. I wipe my head to see the blood on my hands. The trainer comes to help me out of the ring but I refuse their help. I roll myself out of the ring and make my way to the back.

As soon as I am in the back I want to go see Sky but the trainer makes me go get checked out as the blood is dripping down my face. I follow him to the trainer's room to get checked out. I am sitting holding a towel on my head as they get ready to staple me up when Sky runs into the room. "Daddy!" she says as she hugs me.

"Sky," I say with a smile as I hug her back.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

"I'm fine," I say with a smile. "I'll be all right. I have to get staples though."

"I'll hold your hand," she says as the trainer tells me to lay down to staple me up.

"Okay," I say with a smile as she takes my hand as the doctor begins to staple the gash in my head. It doesn't hurt nearly as bad as you would think. I don't even flinch. I lay and let them do what they need to do.

"All done," says the trainer.

"Thanks," I as I sit up as Sky keeps hold of my hand. She's looking at me with a smile. "What?"

"Nothing," she says with a smile. "Daddy, you're my hero! I love you so much!"

My heart melts at her words. I hug her back and say, "I love you too, Sky." I don't' want to tell her the tight grip she has on my back hurts as she hugs me. I just smile and hold her in my arms proud to be her hero and her father. Everything I do in this life is for her now. It feels great to be a father.

***A/N: So Roman and Sky's old teacher have a date? What are your thoughts on that? Do you think it's possible Roman and her have two different intentions? What do you think Roman's reason is for a date? What did you think of Dean's and Sky's interaction with each other (There will be more chapters where they interact). Why do you think Dean asked if Rachel was available? How about Roman's and Sky's interaction in the ring and in the trainer's office? Did Roman deserve to be punished the way he was? Finally; what do you think SKy is going to decide about Roman's wrestling future? Please review and thank-you for reading as always. YOu guys are awesome! **


	32. Hard to Resist

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!***

***CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT***

"Do you really have to go on a date, Daddy?" asks Sky as I'm trying to tell her goodbye before I leave to pick Briana up for our date.

"It's okay, Sky, I'll be back later. You get to spend the evening with Rachel. I bet she has a lot of things planned for you to do," I say as I am down at her level. She is stressing about my date and I'm not sure why. It's not like I'm marrying anyone; I am just going out to have a little fun nothing else.

"I know, Daddy, but I want to spend the evening with you."

"You get to spend the next 5 days with me when we go out on the road."

"Please don't go, Daddy," she says as she clings on to me.

"Sky, I already made plans. I won't be out too late I promise. Please, Sky," I say as I plead with her. It is breaking my heart that she doesn't want me to go. She is very attached to me which I totally understand. We only really have each other. She used to love being with Rachel but lately it's so hard to get her to stay with her. "I'll be back okay?"

"Okay, Daddy," she says. "Have fun."

"You too," I say as I hug her. "I love you."

"I love you too," she says as I stand up. Her dark brown eyes are filled with sadness and it's breaking me apart. I am two seconds away from canceling my date.

"She'll be all right," says Rachel with a smile. "I have a fun night planned for us. You go out and have fun on your date. We'll be all right."

"Okay," I say, "but if she gets too upset while I'm gone call me and I'll be home right away."

"I will," she says with a smile. "Go have fun."

"Thanks," I say with a small smile. "And I have something to talk to you about when I get home and like I told Sky I won't be out too late."

"All right," she says. "But if you stand there you're going to be late. I've got Sky under control."

"Okay but remember what I said if she gets too upset call me and I'll be home right away."

"I know," she says with a smile pushing me out the door, "go have a good time. She will be all right."

"Okay," I say. "Bye."

"Bye, Roman," says Rachel as she practically shuts the door in my face. I stand outside for a minute debating if I should go or if I should stay. Sky looks really upset I should be with her but when I try to stay Rachel insists that I go so I make my way to the car and head over to pick up Briana before we go out to get wings and beer. It's not exactly a spectacular first date but it's what she wanted to do so I obliged. Any girl that wants to drink beer and eat wings on a first day is cool by me.

We arrive at the wing place and I hold the door for her as she walks in before me. She is absolutely beautiful. Her dark hair is hanging down over her shoulders, she's wearing a pair of jeans with holes on the knees and a black halter top. This is a side of her I have never seen before. I usually see her in her teacher clothes not her street clothes. I have to say I like what I see. We are led to a table in the restaurant and handed a menu to look over as they take our drink order. "Are you sure you want a beer?" I ask her as she looks over the menu.

"Yeah," she says. "Please."

"We'll have a pitcher of beer," I say with a smile as the waiter writes it down before walking away. "So how is your summer going?"

"It's going wonderful," she says. "What about yours and what about Sky's?"

"It's going great for both of us. We just started our traveling schedule and so far she loves it. By the time she gets to third grade she will have been to half of the 50 states."

"That's wonderful for her," she says with a smile, "it's a great learning opportunity for her."

"I know. I'm going to start scheduling in a couple educational trips on a couple days. My time is pretty limited but I want to make some time for her to learn. If she has the opportunity to go all these places she deserves the opportunity to learn. I'll just give up a workout for the day."

"That is a great idea," she says with a smile. "Sky is very intelligent and she loves to learn. It will be good for her."

"I know she loves to learn. She is always reading and researching stuff. She loves science she wants to be a scientist so that she can cure cancer."

"She has ambition," says Briana. "That's great. Most 7 year olds don't have that ambition."

"She gets it from her mother," I say because it is true. Jenn was very ambitious and she always knew what she wanted in life. Sky is just like her in that way as well as many other ways. "So what about you? Do you like to travel?"

"I never had the opportunity," she says, "I have gone to Texas once in my life but other than that I haven't been anywhere."

"Oh," I say, "I love to travel it is one of the perks of my job. I get to travel the world. I've gone overseas to Europe, India, Australia, Japan, China, Africa and so many more. I love it. I just wish there was more time to enjoy it than just going to wrestle for the night and then leave."

"I would love to go to Europe someday," she says, "have you ever been to Mexico?"

"Yes," I say, "we do a Mexican tour once a year. It's one of my favorite places."

"That's awesome," she says. "So how is it that someone like you that can get all the women in the world and probably has thousands of women throwing themselves at you not be in a relationship? I don't know if this is weird for me to say or not but you're hot. How do you not have a girlfriend?"

I let out a laugh as they bring our beer. We order an assortment of wings before we go back to our conversation. "I was in a relationship but it didn't work out. Right now I'm just not looking for anything serious. My focus is on Sky and I really don't want my attention being taken away from her."

"A relationship with the baby's mother?" she asks.

"Yes," I say, "it didn't work out but we are still friends."

"You have to be in order to be civilized for your baby."

"Yeah," I say, "And what about you? How do you not have a boyfriend? I mean you are very attractive and you seem nice."  
"I don't know," she says as she shrugs her shoulders. "relationships just aren't for me I guess. I've tried but they never really took off. I don't know. They just never work out."

"That's a shame," I say. "You're beautiful. You should have a boyfriend."

"It's not so much me," she says, "It's my mother. I live at home with her and I take care of her. Not many men want to be in a relationship with someone that lives at home with their mom."

"I see," I say as I nod my head. "What's wrong with her that you take care of her?"

"She is confined to a wheelchair," she says. "She has a muscle disease that has put her in a wheelchair. And I am really the only person she has to take care of her. My brother and sister don't bother with her unless they are trying to get money from her and my dad left her a long time ago."

"I see," I say. "I'm sorry. I think it's pretty cool that you are taking care of your mom. It's gotta be hard for you though isn't it?"

"Sometimes but I love her she did so much for me when I was little and put me through college the least I can do is return the favor by taking care of her."

"At least you have a good heart," I say.

"Thanks," she says, "So what happened with Sky's mother? I know she passed away but how?"

"She had cancer," I say, "she died the day after Sky turned 7," I say. "I had no idea. I didn't even know I had a child until Sky showed up at my door. I was surprised to say the least but she has been the best thing to ever happen to me. She has really made me change my life and made me want to be a better person. Trust me I have done things I'm not proud of and I am not proud of who I was. She made me change it was like when she came into my life nothing else mattered."

"I see why she wants to cure cancer when she gets older. You do a wonderful job with her. She talks about you all the time at school. She would tell the kids stories about your daddy daughter time and how you are the best wrestler in the world. She's very proud of you."

"I'm proud of her," I say with a smile.

"It shows," she says with a smile as her dark brown eyes look at me. "You're a wonderful dad. There aren't too many dads out there these days that would get up on a stage and do a fairy ballet with their daughter in front of thousands of people."

"You saw the video?" I ask as they bring our wings.

"I think almost every person in America saw it," she says with a smile.

"You might be right on that," I say. "I just hate that Sky is out in the public eye so much. I never really wanted that for her. I want her to have a normal life not one where her pictures are on the internet and her first ballet dance is posted on You Tube. That's what I hate."

"I understand," she says. "Is it hard to be famous?"

"It has its ups and its downs. Like I hate being out somewhere with Sky or on a date or even out with friends trying to enjoy myself when someone comes up and asks for an autograph or a picture. I don't mind it if I am alone or I'm not doing something but if I'm eating with my daughter or with my family or a beautiful woman please be respectful and don't ask me for an autograph. If I am at a school carnival with my daughter don't form a line for autographs. I take my daddy daughter time seriously and I hate for it to be interrupted. I know Sky hates it but she tolerates it. Although it does have its perks if Sky wants to meet any type of celebrity or singer that she likes I can arrange it and I can get backstage passes to concerts or whatever. It's just the lack of privacy that I hate. I'm surprised that I haven't been interviewed yet for being a father. I don't even know if they know I'm Sky's father it has never really come out but I'm sure they know. This is why I live in a private gated residence. Only certain people have access to my property if they aren't on the list they don't get in. It's that simple. I used to have fans come to my door and try to meet me. That was ridiculous."

"Wow," she says as we start to eat. "Life is crazy for you huh?"

"Very," I say, "but I kind of like it. You also have to learn who you can and can't trust. I don't have maids in my house to clean, I don't have someone to clean out my pool and I don't' have a nanny for Sky. I don't' trust many people. A nanny could easily abuse my child, take pictures of her and post them on the internet. A maid could find out my secrets and sell them to TMZ or something like that. They could steal too and sell my stuff on E-bay or whatever. I never allow my family or friends to post personal pictures of Sky on their internet pages just because I don't want them out there for people to get a hold of. Sky deserves to have some privacy."

"So you clean your house by yourself?"

"Yeah and plus I'm really picky and like things done a certain way so it's easier for me to do it myself. I have my quirks. Sky makes fun of me for it all the time."

"Impressive," she says, "do you have a cook?"

"I wish," I say with a laugh, "but no. I am working on my cooking but Sky and I pretty much eat frozen food a lot. I can make some stuff but I'm not great at it but I'm getting better. Do you know how to cook?"

"Yes," she says with a smile. "I've been cooking since I was 10 years old. My mom was strict about chores. We had to have our chores done before we did anything else. We had to learn how to cook so that we could help her out. And we didn't get paid for it either. She said she wasn't going to pay us for helping around the house because being a family in a house was a team effort and everyone needed to pitch in to take care of the house."

"I don't think I ever had chores," I say. "And I won't make Sky do any either. She's a kid she deserves to be a kid."

"I don't think it's a bad idea for kids to have chores. It teaches them responsibility and then when they get older they will be responsible adults."

"I didn't have chores and I am very responsible. I grew up to be a great man at least I believe so."

"That's true," she says.

"But we also didn't have cable or a computer either. We just lived our lives playing outside and none of this sitting on a cellphone and tablet for hours on end type of life kids have today. I think it's crazy how many kids are attached to their tablet or their cellphone. Sky is allowed on her tablet on long car rides, sitting backstage or on the airplane other than that it's put away so that she can enjoy life off of technology."

"Good parenting," she says, "you should see the 2nd graders that have cellphones. It's crazy to me. You're 7 what do you need a cellphone for?"

"I know," I say with a smile. "I will be honest with you, Briana, if anything happens with us further than this date you will lose your privacy. You will also be a part of my children's lives which is important to me. And you'd have to deal with me being gone for days sometimes weeks at a time with my job. I'm not saying we're going to be in a relationship. I'm just saying if it were to happen your life would change completely. I just want you to know what you're pursuing here."

She looks at me and smiles, "I know what I'm pursuing," she says.

"Okay," I say with a smile.

"But you should know what you're pursuing when it comes to me. I take care of my mom on a daily basis and it is the most important job I have in my life. I will never leave her home alone or put her in a home to be taken care of. I love her very much and I promised I would take care of her till I couldn't do it anymore or until she passes away. Can you handle that?"

"I have no problem with that," I say with a smile. "Can you handle Sky and a baby plus your mom?"

"I think I can," she says smiling at me as her eyes sparkle. She is absolutely beautiful. I like her but I'm not sure if anything will happen between us other than this date. I like her just not ready for a relationship. I've been hurt way too many times.

When we finish eating and drinking a little more beer I check the time and see that it's getting late so I decide to take her home. I pull into her driveway and park the car. I get out and walk her to the front door just because I have been an asshole in the past doesn't mean I can't be a gentleman. I always try to be. "I had fun tonight," I say as we stand on her porch.

"So did I," she says with a smile as she looks at me. "Can we do it again sometime?"

"Sure," I say with a smile as my blue-grey eyes look into her brown eyes. I lean in and kiss her lips softly as she kisses me back. I wrap my arms around her waist as she wraps her arms around my neck as we share a passionate kiss on the porch. I pull away and say, "I should probably get going."

"You're more than welcome to come in," she says.

"I don't think that's a good idea," I say. I know if I go inside that something more will happen something that I'm not sure I really want to do yet.

"I don't mind," she says with a smile as she places her hands on my chest before kissing my lips again.

"Okay," I say as she digs in her purse for her keys. She hurries to open the door and I am worried about her mom being there as we walk into her dark house. "Where is your mom?" I ask.

"She's in bed," she says. "She was asleep before I left. She won't be up until tomorrow morning."

"Okay," I say as she takes me by the hand pulling me further into the house as she shuts the door behind us. I look around as she takes me toward the staircase. "We're going upstairs?" I ask.

"Yeah," she says with a smile as she leads me upstairs to her bedroom. I am not feeling good about this. It's not how I wanted the night to end but if she's willing I'm down for it. That's the asshole in me talking. I don't know why it's so hard for me to stop myself from following her over to her bed where she kisses my lips once again. She falls back onto the bed pulling me on top of her as we don't break our kiss. Her arms wrapped around my neck and her hands are in my hair as my lips find her neck. She moans out as I softly kiss her neck working my way down to the top of her halter top. My mouth finds the top of her breasts as I slide her top down. I take one of her nipples into my mouth as I massage her breasts. She moans out in pleasure causing me to smile. It's been a while since I have been intimate with anyone and I can tell it's been the same for her as we waste no time stripping out of our clothes. My hands all over her soft body as her hands find their way into my briefs. I feel her hands on my butt causing me to gasp with pleasure as I feel myself grow hard. I continue to kiss her lips softly as my hands take over her body. I stand up to remove my briefs as she slips out of her underwear. I pull a condom out of my wallet and start to put it on. "I'm on the pill," she says.

"Doesn't matter," I say. "I've been told that before and I ended up with two children. I'm being safe about this," I say as I finish putting it on. I walk back over to the bed and tower over her before laying my body on top of hers. I gently enter her and I feel her tightness around me as she moans with pleasure. I begin to move myself in and out of her. She picks up on my rhythm and moves with me as I feel her hands on my butt once again. Our pleasurable moans fill the room. I pick up my pace and move harder and faster as she moves with me. She allows me to go deeper by arching her back up. I pick up my pace again as she cries out with pleasure from my movements. She cries out once more before she reaches her climax. I feel her hot release around me as it brings me over the edge. I slam into her once more as I feel myself explode. I groan out as my body collapses on top of hers. I lay catching my breath as she catches hers. I wasn't planning the night to end like this but it was a good time. I remove my body from hers after I softly kiss her lips. I stand up and remove the condom. I tie it and throw it away in the trashcan before I get back into bed with her. "I don't think that was supposed to happen."

"Probably not," she says, "but I didn't mind it."

"I didn't mind it either," I say with a smile as she's looking at me with her enchanting brown eyes. I am a sucker for dark brown eyes. I brush a piece of her hair out of her face as she lays smiling at me. "You don't usually sleep with someone on the first date do you?"

"Not usually," she says with a smile and a small laugh. "I don't know what happened tonight. It's like I threw everything out the window."

"I see. I wish I could say that I don't sleep with someone on a first date because I do but I was trying really hard not to tonight. I am trying to change who I was and this didn't really help that."

"It's fine," she says with a smile. "I told you I didn't mind it at all. I wouldn't mind doing it again."

"Is that right?" I ask with a smile as I pull her on top of me.

"That's right," she says with a smile as she leans down and kisses my lips passionately as I take my hands through her hair.

As I roll her onto her back ready to do it again my cellphone starts to ring. "I have to get that," I say as I get up to get my cell phone out of my pocket. I pull it out to see that it's Sky calling. I answer it right away. "Hey, Baby," I say, "what's wrong?" I ask as I hear her crying on the other end.

"Daddy, I don't feel good and I want you to come home," she says, "where are you?"

"I'm a little detained right now," I say as I pace back and forth as I feel Briana's eyes on me. "What's wrong? Where don't you feel good?"

"In my tummy," she says. "It hurts really bad. Can you come home?" she asks in a whiney tone. I want to say that she's faking it so that I can come home but I can hear the pain in her voice. I know she's not faking it. "Please, Daddy," she says as she cries into the phone.

"I'll be right there," I say. "Go lay down. I will be home shortly."

"Okay, Daddy," she says. "Hurry."

"I will. Bye, Sky."

"Bye," she says before I hang up the phone.

"I'm sorry, Briana, I have to go. Sky isn't feeling well and she's asking that I come home." I pull on my clothes as she watches me.

"It's okay," she says with a smile. "Can I get a rain check for another time?"

"Of course," I say with a smile as I buckle my belt. I grab my shirt off the floor and put it on. I walk over to the bed and kiss her lips softly. "I'll call you later."

"Okay," she says with a smile. "I hope Sky feels better."

"Thanks," I say with a smile.

I let myself downstairs and walk out the door. I get into my car and hurry home. I am worried about Sky. She has never been sick before and the fact she is crying from pain makes me nervous. I speed down the road trying to get home to her. I pull into my driveway and hurry into the house. "Roman," says Rachel as I enter the front door. "Sky is really sick."

"What's wrong with her?" I ask as I make my way to the living room to see Sky laying on the couch crying out in pain as she holds onto her side.

"She said she has a stomach ache. I thought it was just gas but look at her. She's sweating like crazy. I took her temperature on your way here and it's 103 degrees. She needs to go to the hospital, Roman."

"Okay," I say as I touch her forehead. She is burning up and sweat is pouring from her head. "Sky," I say as I scoop her up from the couch. "Why didn't you call me sooner?" I ask.

"Because I thought it was gas. I didn't know it was this bad," says Rachel. "I'm sorry, Roman." She says as she follows me out the door. I don't have time to be upset with anyone including myself for leaving Sky when she didn't want me to. I should have stayed home and she would have been okay. I get her into the car as she cries out in pain.

"Daddy," she says. "It hurts really bad."

"I know, Baby," I say as I shut the door before getting into the front seat. "I'm taking you to the doctor's office. You're going to be okay," I say as I watch Rachel sit with her and hold her in the backseat. Rachel is holding onto her as I drive to the hospital. "Jenn," I whisper low enough so no one can hear me but Jenn and God. "our baby girl needs you. Please keep her safe and let her be okay. Please," I say with tears in my eyes.

***A/N: Was Briana trying too hard on their date or did you think they hit it off well? Did Briana have other intentions for their date? Roman tried to resist it but he couldn't are you upset with him for sleeping with Briana? Do you think they will have another date or do you think they are finished before they could get started? And what do you think is wrong with Sky? Do you get the idea that Roman is blaming himself for leaving her? Could this bring him and Rachel back together or not? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	33. And The Plot Thickens

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. they were greatly appreciated. thank-you all so much!***

I cradle Sky in my arms as I feel her sweat going through my shirt and her holding tightly to my shirt as she cries out from the pain as I run and carry her into the emergency room door. I run over to the reception desk and say, "It's my daughter. She's burning up and has a bad stomach ache." My voice is filled with panic and fear. I don't know what's wrong with Sky but whatever it is isn't good. "She needs help," I say as my voice cracks and she cries out again in pain.

"All right," says the woman at the desk. She pages for a doctor right away and not even 2 minutes later a doctor and a nurse are taking Sky from me putting her onto a hospital bed and start to wheel her to the back.

I run with them because I don't want to leave Sky's side and she's holding onto my hand as we run through the hallways of the hospital. "What happened?" asked the doctor.

"I don't know," I say as I look at Sky. "She is complaining of a pain in her stomach, she has a high fever and she's sweating profusely."

"Pain on the right or the left side?" asks the doctor.

"I think the right side," I say as I see Sky hold her right side. "Yeah it's her right side."

"Has she vomited at all?"

"I don't think so."

"No," says Sky through her pain.

"Okay," says the doctor. He turns to a resident and says, "get operating room 2 open. We need to get this little girl in there now."

"Operating room?" I ask with panic. "What do you need an operating room for?"

"It sounds like your daughter has appendicitis. We need to get her appendix removed before they burst," he says. "I'm going to need you to go back to the waiting room. We will get a nurse to inform you of what is going on but we need you to wait in the waiting room." He says this to me as we are stopped at two double wooden doors.

"Okay," I say but I really don't want to leave Sky.

"Daddy," she cries, "Please don't leave me."

"I have to, Sky. The doctor is going to take good care of you. I promise. I have to let him do his job."

"Daddy," she pleads as she holds onto my hand tightly so I don't let go. "Please."

"I'm sorry, Sky," I say. "You're going to be okay. The doctor needs to do his job."

"Bye, Daddy," she says with tears in her eyes as tears fill my own eyes as our hands our broken and she is wheeled through the double doors. I stand watching them till she's out of sight. She is screaming and crying for me and my heart is torn. I walk back to the waiting room with my head down worrying about Sky and hoping everything turns out all right with her. I will never forgive myself if it doesn't. I should have been there for her tonight instead of out on a date.

I walk back into the waiting room as Rachel runs up to me. "I'm sorry, Roman. I thought that it was just gas. I'm so sorry."

"You should have called me earlier, Rachel. How do you not know a 7 year old has a temperature of 103? You should have seen it on her face. How did you not know?"

"I never felt her head. She came to me saying her stomach hurt and I asked when the last time she pooped was and she told me yesterday so I told her to go to the bathroom to try. Then she came out saying she couldn't go so I thought it was just gas. She didn't seem to have a fever. It all happened so quick, Roman. I'm sorry. She went to lay down on the couch and next thing I knew she was sweating and burning up crying out in pain. That's when she called you."

"You should have called me at the first sound of her having a stomach ache."

"It was a stomach ache," she says. "Why would I ruin your date for a stomach ache?"

"Because she is MY daughter and you know I would have been home right away."

"I doubt that for a little stomach ache," she says.

"It's not a little stomach ache she's going in for surgery right now."

"Surgery?" she asks. "What's wrong?"

"The doctor believes it's appendicitis. They want to get her appendix out before they burst so no it wasn't just a little stomach ache. If you're going to be taking care of my daughter you need to learn how to do it correctly," I say. I'm not really mad at Rachel. I'm more upset with myself for leaving in the first place. My anger is just misdirected at her.

"You have a lot of nerve, Roman," she says, "I bust my ass taking care of Sky for you when you're away. I have done a lot for you. I have been there for Sky since you got her and now you're going to judge the way I parent her? Are you serious? I don't' have to do what all I have done for her. I'm not her mother. She's not my child. She's YOUR child. Maybe you should stop thinking about yourself and start thinking about her. You just had to go out on a date tonight even though she made it very clear she didn't want you to go but you left anyway. Don't even blame me for this. I told you what I thought it was. I'm sorry that I didn't know it was appendicitis. Just don't judge me for the way I take care of your daughter. If you don't like it you don't need me to babysit. It's that simple, Roman. My life was going fine when you kept me out of her life, I missed her but at least I didn't have to worry about being blamed for something that is beyond my control. Look in the mirror, Roman because you're the one that is to blame here. Not me. You shouldn't have gone out and I'm sure you had sex too because I know how you are."

"Whoa, I tried to stay home and you insisted I went out on a date so I did but you should have called me the moment she said she had a stomach ache. And I am grateful for everything that you do for me as well as all you do for Sky. If you don't want to do it anymore then don't. I'll find a way to take care of her and work. Even if I have to take time off again I can find someone else to do it for me."

"You know what, Roman, do whatever you want. I love Sky but you're being ridiculous. You're blaming me for something that's not my fault. How is that fair to me? Kids get stomach aches and they get sick. I didn't know it was that serious till she was burning up and sweating. I know you wouldn't have come home because of a stomach ache," she says. I have never seen this side of Rachel before. "I know you. You were too busy worrying about getting a little piece of ass that you wouldn't have been worried about coming home to Sky."

"Are you trying to tell me that sex to me is more important than my daughter? You're wrong. You're very wrong. There is NO woman including you that will come before Sky or our daughter. Do you understand that? Don't judge me based on my past."

"So you did have sex," she says. "I knew the new Roman wouldn't last."

"It's not about me having sex or not and if you must know I did have sex. Are you jealous?"

"Jealous of a money digging whore? No I'm not jealous of her. I'm better off without you. And I am sorry that I spent all that time having sex with you when no one else did. The only good thing that you ever gave me is my daughter other than that nothing."

"Why is everyone a money digging whore that isn't you? Many could say the same about you. I mean look at you. Isn't it YOU that went off birth control and lied to me about it? Then out of nowhere you're talking about being pregnant and I'm standing looking like an idiot for believing you."

"You're right," she says, "you do look like an idiot. You have the biggest f**king ego in this world. You walk around like you're God's gift to women and that every woman is there for you to sleep with. You think that you're some amazing man but in all honesty you're an a-hole. Look at you. Your daughter didn't want you to go on a date, you go out and then she ends up getting surgery."

"So now you're blaming me for something I can't control?"

"Like you're doing to me; yes," she says, "Roman, things happen that we can't control. You know that as well as I do so putting the blame on each other is stupid but I do mean everything else that I have said to you. Take a look in the mirror, Roman, you're not perfect. You're holding the fact I lied to you against me over and over again. Yet look at all the things you've done. You're not perfect. Don't act like you are. You have just taken on this dad of the year role and that's cool but it doesn't take away from the fact you're an a-hole."

"I may be an a-hole but at least I am honest."

"Yeah," she says, "you're right you're honest. Congratulations."

"And to think I was going to ask for you to move in with Sky and me but after tonight I don't think so."

"What?" she asks as the anger from her voice disappears and is filled with shock. "You were going to ask me to move in with you?"

"Yeah," I say, "I was going to tell you how sorry I was for treating you like crap all these years. I know I'm not perfect, Rachel. I shouldn't have done the friends with benefits thing with you and I should have never used you for sex. I am sorry for that. And I'm sorry that I have been an asshole to you. You don't' deserve it. You have been there for me for years now and were one of my best friends. I want you to move in with Sky and me so that our daughter isn't being passed back and forth but after tonight I don't think it's a good idea."

"Roman," she says. "I'm sorry. It's just you start blaming me for Sky and it wasn't my fault. I did what I was supposed to. I told her to go to the bathroom, told her to lie down and then I had her call you as soon as she was burning up. I didn't know it was appendicitis and I'm sorry. I am just tired of you walking all over me and acting like I don't matter. Whether you like it or not I take care of Sky and I am the mother of one of your daughters. Maybe I should have told you I wasn't on birth control and I'm sorry I didn't. I know I should have and it was wrong of me not to. I didn't trick you. I wasn't trying to trick you I swear. It just happened that we got pregnant maybe it was supposed to happen, maybe it was a lesson for us to learn I don't know but what I do know is that I plan to be an amazing mom to this little girl and I know you're going to be an amazing dad to her. She is the only thing that well one of the only things that matters to us right now. I want to be civil with you and work together with you when it comes to her that way she isn't born into a hostile environment and I think that me moving in with you and Sky is a great idea. That way we can co-parent together in the same house. But if you're dating and I decide to date wouldn't that be a little weird?"

"Probably," I say, "but I don't care. It will be better for our baby girl. A little hard to explain at times but people do it all the time. I promise if you date I will be accepting of the relationship as long as the guy isn't an a-hole."

"And I will be accepting of your relationships as long as the woman isn't a gold digger."

"I know. I have to watch out for the money digging whores. It's like they smell the green and come running. I only want someone that is in it for me and the kids. Not in it for the green."

"Good luck with that," says Rachel as a nurse comes out to find me.

"Family of Skylar Thomas-Reigns," she says as Rachel and I hurry over to her.

"How is she?" I ask right away.

"She's doing very well. The doctor just removed her appendix. He caught it just in time before they ruptured. They are closing her up right now and then moving her to recovery. Once she is awake we will come get you."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile. Relief sets in knowing that it was caught before they ruptured and it was nothing more serious than abdominal pain, fever and sweating. If they had ruptured it could have been a lot worse. The nurse smiles and walks away. "I need to call Hunter because there is no way I'm going out on the road this week leaving Sky home."

"Okay," says Rachel, "but first is it still an option for me to move in with you two?"

"That's fine," I say, "as long as you know this is nothing more than an arrangement to take care of our daughter together without actually being in a relationship and besides I think I may get involved with the girl I went out with tonight."

"I understand. Thank-you, Roman," she says with a smile. "Are we okay now?"

"We're okay," I say with a smile as I wrap my arms around her to hug her. She hugs me back. "I'm sorry and thank-you for everything you do for us."

"It's okay and I'm sorry," she says as we break our hug.

"It's cool," I say as I pull out my cell phone to call Hunter. I am not looking forward to it. I'm already on his crap list from everything that has happened over the last couple months.

"Roman," he says sternly as he answers his phone. "What is the issue today?"

"Hunter, I'm just calling to let you know I'm not going to be able to attend the shows this weekend or work the next week. My daughter just had an emergency surgery. I need to be at home with her."

I hear him take a deep breath before he says, "Fine, Roman. I will see you in two weeks but one more time that you cancel on me at the last minute or need time off you will have time off permanently do you understand me?"

"I understand," I say. "I get it."

"All right and tell your daughter I hope she feels better."

"Thanks," I say before I hang up the phone. It was easier than I thought. He wasn't mad at all; okay maybe he was a little mad but I was expecting to get told no or get fired but he made it clear that if it happened again that I wouldn't have a job.

An hour later the nurse came to get me so that I could go back to see Sky. I hurry back to her room to see her to make sure she is really okay. The nurse lets me into the room and I smile when I see her laying in the hospital bed awake as she smiles back at me. "Daddy," she says her smile growing bigger.

"Hey, Sky," I say with a smile as I walk over to her. "How are you feeling now?"

"Better," she says. "Are we going out on the road tomorrow?" she asks as I take a seat next to her.

"No, Sky, you need to rest up. We're going to hang out here for the week before we go back out on the road. Why?"

"Because I want to see Dean and Bo they were funny."

"Maybe Dean will come visit you." I say.

"I hope so," she says, "how was your date?"

"It was good," I say with a smile. "I might go out with her again."

"That's cool, Daddy. Can I meet her?"

"In a couple weeks," I say with a smile. "But I think you already know her."

"Who is it?" she asks.

"It is actually Ms. Flores," I say.

"My teacher?" she asks with a smile.

"Yes," I say, "your teacher."

"I like her, Daddy."

"Me too," I say. "I like her a lot. And Rachel is moving in with us."

"Awesome!" she says with a smile. I realize how complicated this entire situation is right now and how much more complicated it can get. I mean if I want to be with Briana she is going to need to accept the fact that Rachel lives at my house because of the baby and to help with Sky but what if things get even more serious with us? It's going to get really complicated. I don't know if any of this is a good idea but I'm going to try it out to see.

***A/N: So this chapter held a twist. Luckily they caught Sky's appendicitis in time before her appendix ruptured. How many enjoyed Rachel letting Roman have it? Did you agree with what she had to say? Then the twist happens and Roman asks Rachel to move in with them! Good idea or a bad idea? And it sounds like Rachel is planning on dating like Roman is. Any ideas on who she should date? And do you think they can accept each other dating without getting jealous? It looks like Roman is planning on going out with Briana is that a good idea? How much more complicated do you think this situation can get? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	34. Surprise!

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

***WARNING: CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT***

It has been a couple days since I brought Sky home from the hospital after her emergency appendectomy. She is doing pretty well. She hasn't complained about any pain at all and she's just taking it easy. We're both taking it easy. I am sitting on the couch watching highlights from a baseball game from last night as Sky is sitting or lying down next to me with her feet propped up on my lap taking pictures of herself with her tablet. She is the selfie queen and I know where she gets it from. I like to take selfies myself. I smile at her as I watch her take pictures of herself making different faces from sticking out her tongue to a simple smile. She is too cute. "What, Daddy?" she asks as she looks at me with a smile. Her hair is pulled up into a messy bun, she is wearing black headband in her hair and her face is showing more. She looks so much like her mom right now it is killing me. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Did I ever tell you how much you look like your mama?" I ask her.

"No but a lot of people say that. I think I do too but I think I look like you also."

"You do," I say with a smile. "You have my mouth."

"That's what I hear," she says with a smile. "Daddy will you take a selfie with me?"

"Of course," I say as I help her up so she doesn't hurt herself trying to reach me. I lean over and she holds up the tablet as our heads are together. "What are we doing smiling or making funny faces?"

"Funny faces," she says with a smile.

"Funny faces it is," I say as we both make funny faces together and she takes the picture. "Awesome," I say.

"I love it," she says with a smile as the doorbell rings. "I am making this my wallpaper."

"Cool," I say with a smile. "I have to get the door. I'll be right back."

"Okay, Daddy," she says as she goes back to her tablet as I go to answer the door.

When I open the door I smile as I see Briana standing on the porch holding a basket of crayons, colored pencils, construction paper and other arts and craft things for Sky. "Hey," I say with a smile.

"Hey," she says smiling back at me. "I just wanted to come see you and Sky," she says. "I know you put me on the list but I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No you're fine," I say as I let her into the house. "Sky is in the living room."

"Okay," she says with a smile as we walk to the living room.

"Sky, there is someone here to see you," I say.

"Ms. Flores!" she says with a smile.

"Hi, Sky," she says smiling back at her. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better," she says with a smile. "I had my appendix out."

"I heard," she says, "I am glad you're doing better. I got you something to pass your time," she says giving her the basket of arts and crafts stuff. "I hope you like it. I know how much you enjoy art class as much as music class."

"I do like to color," she says with a smile. "Thank-you. Look, Daddy, look what Ms. Flores got me."

"I see. You made her entire day," I say with a smile as I wrap my arm around Briana as we stand in front of Sky. Sky looks up and smiles at us. "I'll color with you later and we can make some crafts later."

"Okay," says Sky with a smile. "Ms. Flores, this is the best," she says as she continues to go through the box.

"You can call me Briana," she says smiling at Sky.

"Briana," she says, "that's a pretty name."

"Thank-you."

"So would you like a tour of the house?" I ask her as my arm is still wrapped around her shoulders.

"I would like that a lot," she says with a smile.

"Okay," I say, "let's go. Sky, we'll be right back. I'm going to give Briana a tour of the house."

"Okay, Daddy," she says as she is more interested in her basket of arts and crafts.

I start to take Briana on a tour of the house. I start with the living room obviously. She admires all the pictures of Sky I have recently put up on the walls that a friend of mine did for me while I wasn't on the road as well as her dance and gymnastics pictures. She admires pictures of my family that I have also put up recently. I then show her my office and Sky's new playroom the girl has so many toys I had to give her a playroom to put them in so that her room wasn't such a mess. I show her the kitchen followed by the dining room. I show her the backyard where I recently had a swingset put up for Sky and she was in aw of the swimming pool. I then take her upstairs to show her some of the bedrooms and guest rooms. I show her Sky's room first then I take her to the baby's nursery. "This is beautiful," she says looking around at the room. "You and Sky did this?"

"Yes," I say with a smile. "I still have to put the crib up and the dressers. I also have some clothes for her to hang up in the closet. There is still a lot to be done with it."

"She's going to be one lucky baby," she says, "and Sky is one lucky girl. Her room is beautiful too."

"Yeah," I say as we walk out of the nursery. "She designed it herself. She's very creative."

"Very," she says as I show her a couple of the guest rooms. "Did you decorate this house yourself?" she asks.

"Yeah," I say. "I told you I am very particular. You may not realize it but I am just as creative as Sky is. This is where she gets it from."

"Well, you have a beautiful home. I love it. Where is your room?" she asks with a smile.

"Are you trying to get into my bedroom, Briana?" I ask her with a smile.

"Maybe," she says smiling back. "Can I see it?"

"Sure," I say as we walk to my bedroom. "Just ignore the mess. I am in between packing and doing laundry. I've just been busy," I say as I let her into my bedroom. "It's just with Sky.." I start to say before she presses her lips against mine kissing me passionately. I smile against her lips as I kiss her back as she wraps her arms around my waist and I take my hand to the back of her head while my other rests on her shoulder as I continue to kiss her. I don't' know what it is about this woman but she is like the female version of me. I kind of like it. "Briana," I say as I feel her tug at my shorts. "I have rules about this when Sky is home."

"She's downstairs," she says with a smile before she kisses my lips again. "She won't know," she says before she pulls my shorts down followed by my briefs as she drops down to her knees. I moan as I feel her soft hands on my manhood. She begins to rub and stroke it gently causing me to moan out in pleasure. I look down to see her staring up at me smiling. I feel myself grow hard in her hands. I gasp as I feel her soft lips on the tip of my manhood as her hands are working on it. I lean my head back as I feel her take me into her mouth. Her soft lips and tight mouth make me moan out in pleasure as I put my hand on the back of her head as I push myself further into her mouth. She sucks me softly and I feel her tongue on me. I groan with pleasure as she works her mouth on me. I am trying to be as quiet as I can be with Sky downstairs in the living room but she is too good my moans get louder with each inch she takes into her mouth. I feel myself grow larger in her mouth as she brings me over the edge. I release myself in her mouth as I groan out with pleasure as my head leans back against the door. I pour my hot liquid down her throat till I can no more. As I finish my release she stands up and smiles at me. "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that."

I smile at her and say, "you are amazing."

"Thank-you," she says with a smile before she presses her lips against mine and kisses me once again as I kiss her back. I feel her hands in my hair as my hands find their way up her shirt. I quickly remove her shirt before she helps me out of mine. I take her over to my bed and lay her down. She quickly hikes up her skirt before I remove her purple lace underwear from her body. I walk over to my nightstand drawer and pull out a condom. "Let's finish what we started the other night. I believe I have a rain check," she says as she rests on her elbows watching me in the nightstand.

"I planned on it," I say with a smile as I rip open the condom and quickly put it on. "I want you so bad right now, Briana," I say as I make my way over to her. I tower over her before I lean down and kiss her lips softly. "So bad," I say as I thrust myself into her tight opening. She gasps out at the suddenness of my entrance. "Sorry," I say.

"It's okay," she says with a smile as I begin to move myself in and out of her. I am rougher than usual and she doesn't seem to mind as I make my movements harder and faster. She cries out in pleasure as I go harder. I feel her nails jag into my back as I make myself go deeper within her tightness. "Roman," she cries out as she catches up to my pace. She pulls on my hair as I fill her as much as I can. She arches her back up and I fall deeper inside of her as I feel her release around my erection. "ROMAN!" she cries out as I feel her hotness pour out of her. I lean down and kiss her lips as I finish. I thrust into her one last time as I find my release. I grunt and groan out in pleasure as I feel myself explode. My body collapses on hers as I empty myself into my condom. Our breathing is heavy and our sweat is pouring from our bodies. I kiss her lips as I finish my release before I remove myself from her.

I remove the condom, tie it and toss it into the trashcan before I walk into my bathroom to clean myself up as she lies in my bed. I walk back into the bedroom still naked. I smile at her as I admire her almost naked body. She is beautiful as her dark eyes look at me and she has a smile on her face. "If you need to clean up you can use my bathroom," I say as I gather up my clothes to put them on so I can get back down to Sky.

"Okay," she says as she gets up from my bed. She walks into the bathroom for a few minutes as I put my briefs and my shorts back on followed by my white beater. I pull my hair up into a bun as she comes out of the bathroom fixing her hair. "So only you and Sky live here?" she asks as she puts her clothes back on.

"For now," I say. "The baby's mom is going to be living here too that way we're not passing the baby back and forth."

"Oh," she says. "I guess that's a good idea. And it's a big house so I guess that's even better. I mean if you have the room then do it."

"Yeah," I say.

"You don't ever get lonely in this house?"

"Sometimes," I say, "but ever since Sky came it hasn't been as lonely."

"I see," she says as she puts her shirt back on.

"We should head back downstairs. Sky is probably wondering what's going on."

"Yeah," she says as she puts her underwear back on. "But that was fun."

"I have no complaints," I say with a smile as we walk over to the door. "So you have been thinking about that for a while now?"

"Oh yeah," she says, "you have no idea."

"I see," I say with a smile. "All you had to do was ask."

"Now you tell me," she says as I open the door. "Plus I always thought you had a girlfriend at least Sky always talked about you having a girlfriend."

"I did but when I first met you I didn't," I say with a smile.

"Want one now?" she asks.

"Um." I say.

"I'm just kidding," she says, "but I wouldn't mind doing that again."

"Neither would I," I say as we make our way downstairs to the living room.

"That was a long tour," says Sky as we enter the living room. "What took you two so long upstairs?"

"Nothing," I say with a smile.

"Okay," she says as the doorbell rings.

I walk to get the door and my heart stops as I see Rachel standing there when I open it. "Hey," I say.

"Hey," she says with a smile. "I came to see Sky."

"Oh," I say, "come in."

"Thanks," she says as she walks into the house and follows me to the living room. She immediately sees Briana standing in the living room when she enters. I watch Rachel as she eyes her. She turns to me and says, "yep, she's a gold digger," but she says it in a whisper so that Briana can't hear her.

"You don't know that."

"Think what you want," she says with a smile before she directs her attention to Sky. "Hey, Sky, how are you feeling?"

"Much better, Rachel. Look what Briana got me," she says showing her the basket.

"Briana?" she asks.

"I'm Briana," she says putting her hand out for Rachel to shake. "I'm Sky's old teacher and I'm good friends with Roman."

"Hi," she says as she looks at me. "Her teacher," she says and shakes her head. "I'm Rachel, the MOTHER of Roman's child." It was like she had to throw that extra jab in there to let Briana know she would ALWAYS be in my life.

"Haha," I say. "I'm glad you two met each other." I step in between them but it is uncomfortable as they both eye each other up. "So does anyone want anything to drink?" I ask nervously.

"I'm all right," says Rachel.

"Me too," says Briana as she moves closer to me. "In fact I think I'm going to get going," she says. She surprisingly kisses my lips softly. "I had a great time today."

"Me too," I say with a smile as I kiss her back. "I'll call you."

"All right," she says with a smile as she looks at Rachel as if she won some type of competition. "Bye, Sky."

"Bye, Briana," she says with a smile as Briana makes her way to the front door to let herself out.

After the door shuts Rachel punches me in the arm. "What was that for?" I ask.

"Her teacher? Sky's old teacher? Are you kidding me?"

"I'm having a baby with her mom's best friend so why not?"

"Unreal," she says, "and you were worried about me breaking your heart?" She let out a laugh. "You're setting yourself up to have your heart broken. She's just going to take your money while she does it. No one is that protective of a guy they just started dating a couple days ago without reason. Tell her she doesn't have to worry about me taking your money. I have my own. All I am going to say and I'll be done, when she tricks you into marrying her make sure you sign a prenup."

"Whoa, no one said anything about marriage. Do I look like the marrying type?"

"This is true too," says Rachel with a smile. "You're back to your old self with her aren't you?"

"Maybe," I say with a smile. "Okay, yeah."

"Just don't let her take your money. I don't trust her."

"I'm a big boy. I can handle myself," I say as the doorbell rings again. I sigh as I go to answer the door. I open it to see a wrapped box on the porch with Sky's name on it. It's a really big box and I am a bit confused on what it could be. I push it into the house and it is just as heavy as it is big. I push it to the living room and say, "Sky, this was on the porch for you."

"What is it, Daddy?" she asks looking at the box.

"I don't know," I say. "Do you want me to open it?"

"Yes," she says.

As I start to open the box the box begins to move. Rachel and I both move away from the box. The box bursts open and out pops Dean. "SURPRISE!"

"Dean what the hell?" I ask as I see my best friend standing in front of me after busting out of the box.

"DEAN!" Sky yells with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Kid," he says with a smile. "I got you this bear," he says giving her a teddy bear. "I hope you're feeling better."

"I am. Thank-you," she says with a smile as he hands the bear to her. "I really like this."

"I didn't know what you liked so I thought a teddy bear would work."

"I like bears," she says. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," he says as he looks at Rachel and smiles. And for a split second I don't like it. "Hey, Rachel."

"Hey," she says smiling back at him. "How are you?" she asks giving him a hug.

"I'm good," he says. "And you? I heard you're having a baby?"

"I am," she says. "Roman and I are having a baby."

"That's pretty cool," he says with a smile. "I'm happy for both of you."

"Thanks," she says as she looks at him.

"So," I say getting their attention off of each other and on to me. "Does anyone want anything to drink?"

"I'll have a beer," says Dean as he takes a seat on the couch.

"Great, you, Rachel?"

"Nothing I'm good."

"Sky?"

"Chocolate milk," she says with a smile. "Thank-you, Daddy."

"You're welcome," I say as I walk to the kitchen to get their drinks. I hurry getting the drinks and head back to the living room. "Here you go," I say as I hand each of them a drink before I take a sip of my water. My mouth was suddenly dry and I needed to drink something.

As I'm drinking Dean says, "so Roman, Rachel and I are going out tonight if you want to bring your teacher girlfriend with. We can do a double date."

I start to choke on my water as I catch a smile on Rachel's face out of the corner of my eye. "A date?" I ask.

"Yeah. I just asked Rachel if she wanted to go on a date tonight and she said yeah. She suggested you bring Briana along and it becomes a double date."

I am coughing from choking on my water still as Sky gives me a look; only a look her mother would give to me. I know I have seen it before. She may know something I don't know. "A double date would be cool," I say. "I just need to find a baby sitter for Sky and I have to call Bri."

"So it's Bri now?" asks Rachel.

"Briana," I say. "Let me call her real quick after I see if my parents can keep an eye on Sky."

"You do that," says Rachel as she gives me a look.

I step out of the room to call my mom to see if she can keep an eye on Sky for me and I am happy to hear her tell me she can. I then call Briana to tell her the plans for the night and she says she would love to go out on double date with Rachel and Dean. I walk back into the living room and say, "all right we're in."

"Wonderful," says Rachel with a smile. "I can't wait."

***A/N: So what do you think about Briana? Is she the female version of Roman? Does she have another agenda then to just be with Roman? Did she really come to see Sky or did she just want to see Roman? What about when Rachel and Briana met? Rachel called her a gold digger could she be right or is she just jealous? Is Rachel looking out for Roman or is it just envy that he's not with her? Does Roman truly care about Briana or is he just getting what he wants from her? How do you think this Double Date is going to go? What is Rachel's agenda? And do you think it's a bad idea for them to go on a double date? And what is Dean up to? Is Roman jealous yet? (Did you like the box scene? Raw inspired me. lol) Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	35. I'll Play That Game

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

I pick Briana up for our double date with Dean and Rachel from her house. I'm not even sure why I'm doing this double date thing. I couldn't care less if Dean and Rachel chose to date. That's their prerogative. I moved onto Briana so Rachel really is an afterthought. If she feels Dean is the best person for her then more power to her. "Hey," I say as Briana gets into my car.

"Hey," she says with a smile as she leans in to give me a kiss. I kiss her back softly. "So where are we going tonight?"

"Dean and Rachel want to go to some sushi place. Do you like sushi?" I ask before I back out of the driveway as she takes my hand into hers. I smile at her as I start to drive down the road.

"I love it," she says with a smile as she looks at me.

"My kind of girl. I love it too," I say with a smile.

"I know," she says, "Sky told me and I have seen your Twitter."

"So you've researched me?"

"Maybe," she says with a smile. "I've just actually looked at your Twitter and checked out a couple bios on you but that's about it. I even Wikipedia'd you."

"Well, you know half of those internet sites are lies and Wikipedia isn't a reliable source. The most reliable source you'll ever have is me," I say with a smile. I hate the internet. I hate internet sites where they get stories twisted and mix up my history. You can never really trust what you read on the internet. Most of it is lies. "But you can trust my Twitter too because that's really me. If you ever see me with an Instagram or a Facebook you're being tricked. I only have Twitter."

"Good to know," she says, "so what made Rachel want to have this double date?"

"I have no idea," I say, "I think it was Dean's idea. I'm not really sure."

"I don't' like Rachel," she says.

"Rachel can be a bit much at first but trust me she is a nice girl. And she is the mother of my future child."

"I know that but does she have to move in with you? I just don't think that's a good idea. I think she's trying to trick you or something. I just don't' like the idea of her moving into your house."

"It's a good thing I didn't ask you," I say. I know it comes off as an asshole statement but I didn't ask her what she thought. I am doing what I am doing for Sky and for my baby. I'm not doing it for her and the fact we aren't together I don't really think she has room to talk about it. And if she wants to be with me she's going to need to accept it. "I'm sorry. I'm not trying to be an ass it's just Rachel is still a friend of mine and she is the mother of one of my children and she is like a mother to Sky. She is always going to be in my life and she is always going to be around. If you want to be with me you're going to need to accept that."

"I know," she says as she lets go of my hand and looks out the window. "I'm just saying I don't like it."

"I'm sure she doesn't like me with you but she's tolerating it."

"I'm sure she doesn't also," she says with so much attitude I almost want to leave her on the side of the road and go back home to my daughter. Tonight is bound to be a fun time.

The rest of the car ride was done in silence as neither of us really spoke to the other. I was feeling horrible for the way I had talked to her but I was feeling stressed from everything going on. I pull into a parking space and see that Dean and Rachel are already here. Briana and I get out of the car and walk to the door. Before I open the door for her I say, "Look, Bri, I'm sorry about what I said in the car. I am just really stressed out with work, Sky having appendicitis and me having a baby. It's just really tough for me. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she says with a smile as she looks up at me. "I forgive you," she says before she leans up and kisses my lips softly. I kiss her lips back with a smile. I hold the door open for her and follow her in and watch her as she walks in front of me wearing a black short sleeve dress that hugs tightly to her body showing off her curves. Her dark hair is pulled up into a tight bun and her legs are bare and she is wearing a pair of black heels. She is gorgeous. She takes my hand as we walk to the table we are sharing with Dean and Rachel. My eyes grow big when we find them. I see Rachel wearing a black spaghetti strap dress where her growing breasts are pretty much exposed. She smiles up at us with her blue eyes sparkling and her dark hair braided over to the side. She is glowing. I don't think I have ever seen her look sexier in my life. Briana elbows me as my eyes are stuck on Rachel.

"It's about time you two showed up," says Dean as he is in his usual beater and jeans. "I thought you two chickened out on us."

"No," I say as Briana lays her purse down on the table next to her. "We were just having a small talk and plus Sky was giving me a hard time about leaving. She didn't want me to go out on a date again."

"I don't blame her," says Rachel under her breath but loud enough that I could hear her. I give her a look and she looks back at me as our eyes meet. She is so beautiful it makes me wonder what our baby girl is going to look like. We're both pretty good looking people so we are destined to make one beautiful baby. I know it's a bit conceited but it's true.

"Sorry," I say with a smile. "So is the sushi on its way?"

"Yeah," says Rachel. "We already knew what you wanted we assumed Briana would have whatever you had," she says giving Briana a look as Briana gives one back to her. Briana takes my hand and holds it in hers. Rachel looks at our hands and takes Dean's hand into hers. Dean looks shocked at first but smiles as he intertwines their fingers. I do the same with Briana. I feel her smile at me. "So Briana," says Rachel. "What do you do for a living?"

"You know I was Sky's teacher," says Briana. "You have seen me numerous times."

"I know," says Rachel, "I was just checking."

"No offense," says Dean, "but you're one of the hottest teachers I have ever seen. Why couldn't teachers look like you when I was younger?"

"Thanks," she says with a smile.

"I know right," I say with a smile. "When I was a kid all my teachers were ugly nothing like Briana." She squeezes my hand in appreciation of my comment.

"So I'm sure you're not making much being a teacher are you?" asks Rachel as if she is trying to get to a point.

"I make enough to survive," she says. "What do you do?" she asks.

"I am a therapist," she answers, "there's a lot of money in that."

"Yeah because you wipe people clean with your high prices. If you guys truly cared about mental health issues you wouldn't charge so much for one session."

"I love being a therapist," she says. "I like to help people and you know what else I have learned from being a therapist?"

"What?" asked Briana if she couldn't care less.

"I have learned how to read people and learned to read if they're being completely genuine or if they have hidden agendas."

"That's good for you," says Briana as they bring the sushi to the table to grill it in front of us. I am relieved because things were getting awkward for a minute there. It was like Rachel was trying to tear Briana apart. While they were grilling the sushi in front of us no one really spoke a word to each other. We just watched the beauty of it all. I love watching what they do.

When they finished we clapped for them before we got our sushi. I hand Briana a pair of chopsticks for her to eat her food with. "So Briana, have you ever had sushi before?"

"Yes," she says as she looks at the chopsticks. "What are these for?"

"They are to eat with," I say. "I thought you had sushi before?"

"I never used chopsticks before," she says with embarrassment as Rachel looks at us with a smirk.

"Why are you smirking? You shouldn't even be having sushi. You're pregnant."

"It's cooked," she says, "if it was raw it would be a different story."

"Anyway," I say. "It's real simple. You just do this," I say demonstrating how to eat with chopsticks.

"Okay, I got it," she says with a smile as she opens her chopsticks to eat with. She does pretty well with them. "This is delicious."

"I know," I say with a smile as I eat some sushi.

"So, Briana, do you live in an apartment or a house?" asks Rachel as she eats.

"I live at home with my mom," she answers.

"You live with your mom? How old are you?"

"I am 24 years old," she says, "but my mom is wheel chair bound."

"I'm sorry I didn't know," she says, "what's wrong with her?"

"She has a muscle disease that has her bound to a wheelchair. I'm the only person she really has to take care of her."

"That's nice of you. I bet that gets expensive," she says.

"Rachel," I say with a warning look.

"No, Roman," says Briana. "It's fine. She obviously thinks I am after your money. For the record I'm not and yes taking care of my mom can get expensive but we get by. I don't' know why you're so worried about it. You're the one that's moving in with Roman and having his baby but yet you aren't with him. Maybe you're the one trying to take his money."

"Ladies," I say, "no one is getting any of my money. The only two girls in this world getting money from me are Sky and my soon to be daughter. I am not a piggy bank."

"I know," says Briana as she leans up against me.

"And I don't need Roman's money," says Rachel, "and he asked me to move in with him. I live in my own house with my own money. I think I'm all right."

"Can we just drop this conversation?" I ask as I wrap my arm around Briana. I can tell she's upset.

"Okay," says Rachel, "I'll drop it. So Briana," she says as she moves closer to Dean and I see what she's doing. I watch as Dean wraps his arm around Rachel's shoulders. "Do you watch wrestling?"

"Yes," she says. "I have been a fan since I was a little girl. I was a huge fan of The Shield when they debuted but when they branched off on their own I became a bigger fan of Roman."

"It's always Roman," says Dean as he shakes his head. "It's always Roman."

"You're pretty good too," says Briana. "I love your promos. I always love to hear what you're going to say. You play your unstable character well. It's the best part of the show."

"Thanks," he says with a smile as I shake my head. Dean may be one of the cockiest guys I have ever met. Cockier than me by far and I'm pretty cocky. I won't deny that. "I try my best."

"You are awesome," she says with a smile. "But Roman is probably the sexiest guy on the roster."

"I can't deny that," I say.

"And those lips," she says. "I love your lips. I just want to kiss them."

"You can anytime you want," I say with a smile as I lean down and kiss her lips softly. I look over at Rachel and she has leaned in to kiss Dean's lips also. I turn my attention back to Briana and kiss her lips again as I am sure Rachel has done the same with Dean. She is trying to make me jealous but it's not working. I feel Briana's hand on my thigh. I feel her move her hand up closer to my manhood. I smile and whisper into her ear. "Not right now. Later."

"I plan on it," she says as she whispers back to me.

I feel Rachel kick me under the table and I look at her. "My foot slipped sorry," she says.

"I'm sure," I say.

"So Briana, how do you feel about Roman having a daughter and another one on the way? Does that scare you at all?"

"No," she says, "I obviously love kids. I am a teacher. Kids are awesome. I love Sky and I can't wait to see Roman's new baby."

"Mine and Roman's baby," she says. "And how do you know I want you around her?"

"I don't think it's just up to you," says Briana. It's clear that Rachel is jealous of Briana but I'm not sure what Briana's deal is with Rachel. She has a lot of anger toward her for no reason. "I mean I want to be in Roman's life and I want more than a few dates," she says as I choke on my water. I was not expecting that to be said. "And if I am in Roman's life I'm going to be around both Sky and the baby."

"We'll see," says Rachel. "Roman doesn't last long in a relationship."

"If people lie to me and trick me of course I don't last long in a relationship," I say, "I think you know what I'm talking about."

"I didn't trick you," she says, "it just happened. Now we're dealing with it."

"Yeah we are dealing with it," I say.

"Why is everything so hostile?" asks Dean. "Can't we all just get along? I mean look at all of you fighting and acting up. Just relax."

"I am with Dean," I say. "we're supposed to be having fun not accusing each other of lying or trickery. Thanks, Dean."

"You're welcome," he says with a smile as Rachel clings to his arm. I pull Briana closer to me and kiss the top of her head. I am on to Rachel's game and I am going to play along with her. I watch as Rachel turns Dean's head to face her and watch her as she kisses him passionately. Dean doesn't fight her off and kisses her back. It's almost uncomfortable to watch. I look over at Briana and press my lips against hers as I kiss her passionately as I feel her hands slide up my shirt. I feel her soft hands on my chest and I want nothing more than to take her right there in that restaurant but I control myself.

I break my kiss with Briana and say, "I think we're going to go. It's been a great night. You two have fun." I lay my portion of the money down on the table. They don't break their kiss at all so I take Briana's hand and leave with her to go back to her house. I don't know how I am feeling as I am driving the car. Briana can't leave her hands off of me as I drive. I have so many emotions running through my body as Briana unbuckles my belt and unzips my pants. I gasp as I feel her hands on my manhood. I moan as she rubs it and strokes it gently with her soft hands. I am completely shocked when she takes it into her mouth and begins to suck me softly and gently. I can honestly say a woman has NEVER done that to me before while I was driving and I kind of like it. Briana is a different kind of woman. She might actually be the best thing for me at this point but I just can't take my mind off Rachel kissing Dean at the restaurant as I feel Briana take me deeper. No matter what she's doing to me my mind remains on Dean and Rachel. As I pull into Briana's driveway I feel myself explode in her mouth as I groan out in pleasure as my release fills her mouth and shoots down her throat.

After I finish my release I get myself together as she does the same before we go into her house. Surprisingly enough when we get inside her mom isn't awake again. This makes what is about to happen a lot easier. Briana and I waste no time getting upstairs to her bedroom. She shuts the door behind us and we quickly remove our clothes. I am ready to go and she is ready for me as she lays on her bed. I search my pockets for a condom but don't have one. "Shit," I say. "I don't have a condom."

"I have some in my drawer," she says as she opens the drawer and tosses me a condom. "Put it on quick," she says.

"Thanks," I say as I quickly put it on. I waste no time making my way over to her. I lay my body on top of hers as I thrust into her. She smiles at me as she feels me inside of her. I start to rock in and out. It's much like we did earlier in the day but better. I move harder and faster and as she reaches her climax I reach mine just as I feel it; the condom broke during my release. I tried to pull out but it was too late. I was releasing myself deep inside of her. I can't believe the freakin' condom broke. I don't have any luck obviously. As I finished my release I quickly removed myself from her. "Shit," I say.

"What?" she asks as she sits up with me.

"The condom broke."

"It broke?" she asks. "How?"

"I don't know. It just broke. I can't have another baby," I say. "I'm going to get you Plan B."

"You don't have to do that," she says, "I told you I am on the pill."

"I don't care. I am not having another baby. My hands are full. I'll be back," I say as I get up to get myself dressed so I can go to the drug store to get Plan B. She will NOT get pregnant on my watch. Not at all.

"Roman," she says, "you don't have to do that."

"I do and I am. I'll be back."

"All right," she says. "I'll be here."

I make my trip to the drug store quickly and pick up Plan B. The lady behind the counter looks at me as if she has never sold Plan B to anyone in her life. I thank her and leave the store. I never realized it was so expensive. The price of preventing an unexpected pregnancy is ridiculous. I arrive back at her house. She lets me in and I hand her the box. "Take it," I say. "Take it now."

"Roman," she says, "aren't you being paranoid?"

"Nope," I say. "I'm not being paranoid. Just take it."

"Fine," she says as she looks at the instructions. I make sure I am there to watch her take it.

"The sooner you take it the better," I say as I watch her fill up a glass of water.

She pops the pill into her mouth and takes it. "Happy?" she asks.

"Yes," I say as I wrap my arms around her. "I am happy and you know why?"

"Why?" she asks.

"Because I don't want to have another baby right now. I think I have my hands full with Sky and the baby that's on the way. I don't want another unplanned pregnancy hanging over my head. I don't' want that to be how we start."

"How we start?" she asks looking up at me.

"Yes how we start," I say with a smile.

"What are you saying?" she asks with a smile as her dark brown eyes look at me.

"I'm saying I am going to give this relationship thing with you a try. I don't' know what it is about you, Briana but I am just so attracted to you. I really don't know what it is and I like you. I want to get to know you and I want to be with you. I want more than just a date here and there and some amazing sex. I want to be with you."

"So are you saying we're in a relationship now?"

"Only if you want to be," I say with a smile.

"You know I do," she says with a smile.

"Good," I say with a smile before I lean down and kiss her lips softly. I am not sure why I jumped into a relationship with her so fast. It took me years to get into a relationship with Rachel. I am confused by my own actions but I just want to be with Briana. "All right," I say as our kiss breaks. "I have to go but I will call you tomorrow."

"All right," she says with a smile before she kisses me one more time. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," I say with a smile before I leave to head home.

When I arrive home I see that Dean and Rachel are both at the house and my mom is just leaving. "How was your date?" she asks me as I make my way to the front porch and pass her.

"It was good," I say, "is Dean here with Sky?"

"Him and Rachel," she says, "I will never understand your situations. I thought Rachel was having your baby? Why are you with someone else and she's with Dean?"

"It's complicated," I say with a smile. "Thanks for watching Sky."

"No problem. She's inside watching Frozen with Dean and Rachel."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Because she watches it a thousand times a day," says my mom. "Goodnight, Roman."

"Goodnight," I say as I give her a hug.

I walk into the living room to see Rachel sitting on the couch with Sky and Dean sitting on the chair intently watching Frozen. I just don't believe it. "DADDY!" yells Sky as I walk over to give her a hug.

"Hey, Princess," I say with a smile as I kiss the top of her head. "I have something to tell you."

"What?" she asked.

"Briana and I are now in a relationship," I say.

"That's cool," she says but she makes a face. It is one I have never seen her make before. "That's really cool, Daddy." I don't know what to think of it. I have no idea how she feels about it but I don't think she's happy about it.

"You're in a relationship with Briana?" asks Rachel. "That was fast. Say goodbye to your bank account."

"Would you stop with that?" I ask. "She isn't after my money."

"She has you right where she wants you. Don't say I didn't warn you. What other woman would be after a wrestler that is a single father, has a baby on the way and the baby's mother is moving in with him? Only a gold digger please, Roman. I know I am not the best person to judge another one but I do care about you. I care about Sky. I don't' want to see you get hurt. All the red flags are there please just see them. Please. Please break it off. You don't want to get involved with her."

"It's too late," I say. "I already made a relationship with her."

"Roman," she says as Dean looks at me.

"Roman, she's right. I can see it in her eyes. She is a gold digger," says Dean. "You don't' want to be involved with her."

"Guys, it's my life I can do what I want," I say.

Rachel shakes her head, "I know you're stubborn you're going to do what you want but just think about Sky and think about the baby."

"I don't know why you're talking. You're the one that tricked me into getting you pregnant. I'm going to bed. Sky, it's time for bed."

"I don't want to go to bed," she says.

"It's bed time," I say. "Let's go," I say as I pick her up off the couch. "It's bed time. Goodnight, Dean and Rachel."

"Goodnight," they say together as I carry Sky up to her room to put her to bed. I have had enough of people trying to tell me what to do with my life. I like Briana and if I want to be with her I am going to be with her. There is no way she is after my money. NO way at all. I don't believe it.

***A/N: So what a mess right? Do you believe Rachel and Roman were playing a game with each other in the restaurant to see who could get under each other's skin? Do you feel that Briana and Dean are a pawn in whatever game they have going on? And what about Rachel she was in full attack mode on Briana. Do you believe she was jealous or just reading her like she has a hidden agenda? What about the condom breaking at Briana's house? What were your thoughts there? Thank Goodness Roman made her take Plan B. That was a smart decision right? Now they are in a relationship! Is Roman trying to cover up the hurt from what happened with Rachel, make rachel jealous or does he truly care about Briana? Sky didnt' seem happy about her dad getting into a relationship with Briana. What do you think her problem is? One last question is Roman in denial about Briana or does he truly believe she isn't after his money? What do you think? Please review and thank you for reading. Are you ready for more? **


	36. Uncertain

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

It has been about three weeks since I started my relationship with Briana. I wouldn't necessarily say I was very happy but I was happy enough. Rachel moved into my house and now her and Dean are apparently together. It's all a very complicated and weird situation we find ourselves in. I am back on the road with Sky and we are in Houston, Texas for RAW but I promised her I would take her to the zoo before we had to be at the arena as one of her learning experiences. Dean, Bo and Nikki have decided to join us at the zoo for the day. Sky has healed quickly from her appendectomy and she was back to her normal self. She likes Briana but she doesn't love her like she loves Rachel. I'm pretty sure Sky tries to tolerate Briana since she is ALWAYS around. It took a lot for me to get out of Florida without her because she desperately wanted to come on the road with me. This is mine and Sky's father daughter bonding time during the summer since I can't be home with her as much as I would like to be. "So, Sky, what are we doing first?" I ask as I hold her hand after we enter the zoo.

"Giraffes," she says with a smile. "I want to see the giraffes then tigers they are my favorite!"

"I know," I say as she has been talking about seeing giraffes and tigers since last night. "Let's go see the giraffes," I say as I look at the map trying to find out where they are. "Ah, there we go," I say as I locate them, "they are this way." I say as I start to lead everyone to the exhibit. I already know this is going to make her entire day.

"What if I want to see the monkeys?" asks Dean.

"Uncle Dean you are a monkey," says Sky. "Are you going for a family reunion?"

"That was good," says Bo with a smile as he gives her a high five.

"Hey, now," says Dean, "there is nothing wrong with being a monkey," he says as he imitates a monkey making Sky laugh.

"Oh my gosh," says Nikki. "Dean is awesome with little kids."

"Because he's a little kid," I say with a smile.

"Yeah," says Dean as he nods his head, "that's about right. Nothing wrong with being a kid at heart. They have more fun."

"All right, Peter Pan," I say, "we're going to see the giraffes."

"Did you just call me Peter Pan?" asks Dean.

"I think he did," says Sky as we continue to walk. "Daddy likes Peter Pan."

"No I don't," I say, "my least favorite Disney movie in the world."

"There is nothing wrong with Peter Pan," says Bo, "it is a very magical movie."

"It's a very creepy movie," I say, "there's just something creepy about a boy that never grows up and takes kids out of their bedrooms at night to Neverland. It's just too weird for me."

"Well, when you look at it like that," says Bo, "I guess I can see it but it's still a good movie."

"So how is Briana?" asks Dean as we finally reach the giraffes.

"She's fine," I say as I get some food for Sky to feed the giraffes with. "I'm glad to be away from her."

"Why?" he asks as he gets some food to feed to the giraffes. "I thought she was your lover?"

"I just need a break from her," I say as I lift Sky up onto my shoulders so she can feed the giraffes.

"Look Daddy," she says with excitement in her voice. "They're so tall and awesome," she says as she starts to feed them. "And they really do have purple tongues," she says. "Look, Daddy!"

"I see," I say before getting back to Dean's question as he feeds the giraffes with Sky, Bo, myself and Nikki. "It's just she likes to play lions way too much," I say referring to sex but really don't want Sky to know about my sex life or hear the word period.

"What is playing lions?" asks Dean.

"You know what it is," I say. "You know when a man and a woman you know."

"Oh," he says, 'I didn't know we called it lions now."

"I do have a 7 year old sitting on my shoulders right now. I am being appropriate. It's just Briana wants to play lions ALL the time. I mean don't get me wrong I like playing lions as much as the next person but she may be worse than me. I need a break and she's a stage 5 clinger. She is always around ALWAYS around. I like her but sometimes it's a bit much."

"She wants your money," says Dean. "I'm telling you."

"It's not the money she wants it's ME that she wants and she hates Rachel."

"Because Rachel is onto her games," says Dean. "That's why she hates Rachel."

"And I think she's jealous of her because she is having my baby."

"She'll get over it," says Dean. "She probably wants some of that Reigns DNA inside of her."

"It already has gotten in her once and ever since I have been extremely careful."

"Get out," says Dean as the giraffe licks his face. "What the..?"

Sky laughs and says, "I think she likes you, Uncle Dean."

"Yuck," he says wiping the slobber off his face. "That's the grossest thing ever. Giraffe slobber ew."

"Do you want a baby wipe?" I ask. "I have some in my backpack."

"No," he says looking at me. "I'm fine so your DNA has gotten into her before. What happened there?"

"Plan B," I say, "and I made sure she took it in front of me and kissed her afterward to make sure she didn't hide it under her tongue."

"So you don't trust her?" asks Dean as Sky pets the giraffe.

"I don't know," I say. "Let's just say I am careful with her."

"Daddy, he's so soft. Touch him," says Sky as I reach to pet the giraffe. She is right it is soft. I don't think I have ever fed or touched a giraffe in my life. It's a learning experience for both of us. "I want a pet giraffe."

"Not going to happen, Sky. I think we have enough animals with that evil Tyson running around the house."

Sky laughs as I take her off my shoulders. "Tyson isn't evil he just doesn't like you," she says as I pull some hand sanitizer out of my backpack to clean her hands.

"He's evil," I say. "Let me see your hands." She puts her hands out as I squirt hand sanitizer into them. I don't like germs and I don't like the idea that a giraffe just licked my daughter's hands and she touched them. I squirt some onto my own hands. "Anyone else want any?"

"NO," says Dean. "What is wrong with you?"

"Well, Dean, I am a father now and I don't like germs so I need to sanitize them away. Here give me your hands." Dean reluctantly puts his hands out and I squirt sanitizer on them. "And put it on your face."

"Someone lost their man card," says Bo.

"Says someone that could be at the gym working out but is at the zoo instead," I say as he looks at me. "Right and I assure you I still have my man card. I'm just more sensitive now."

"Can we go see the tigers now?" asks Sky. "I really want to see the tigers."

"All right," I say with a smile. "To the tigers we go."

"Thank-you, Daddy," she says as she takes my hand as we walk through the zoo until we reach the tiger exhibit. "Look at them, Daddy! They're so pretty and so cute!"

"I see," I say as I smile at her as she admires the tigers. I am glad she is having fun. That's all that matters to me today is that Sky has fun and learns more about animals. "They are so majestic," I say with a smile. I like tigers also they are my favorite animals in the world more specifically a white Seberian tiger is my favorite. "I love tigers but I really like white seberian tigers."

"Me too, Daddy," she says as she smiles at me. "Those are really pretty."

"I would pet a tiger if I could," says Dean as he looks at the tigers. "They are like big cats. I wonder if they purr."

"Um Tigers are part of the cat family Uncle Dean. They are big cats," she says giving him a look. I just shake my head this is what happens between these two all the time but they do love each other.

"All right, Smarty pants, since you know so much about tigers do they purr when they are petted?" asks Dean as Bo laughs.

"I wouldn't know," she says, "I never pet a tiger but if you want to find out I'm sure you could pet one before it attacks you. Tigers are meant to be watched not to be touched."

"I'm going to find that out," says Dean. "That's a question that haunts me."

"You can google it," says Nikki. "I'll google it right now."

"Yeah," says Dean, "google that."

Nikki pulls out her phone and starts to search for the answer before she says, "all right the answer is no. Tigers don't purr they chuff only cheetahs, cougars and lynx purr the others chuff."

"Good to know," I say, "I guess I learned something new today. I didn't know any big cats purred. That's interesting."

"I know right," says Nikki with a smile. "I never knew it either."

"Well, that ruins my childhood dreams," says Dean, "I always thought they purred."

"You're crazy," says Sky.

"I am crazy," says Dean with a smile as he chases after her causing her to scream before he catches her to tickle her. I smile as Sky laughs uncontrollably as she is getting tickled. "Am I still crazy?"

"Very crazy," says Sky through her laughs. "Crazier than crazy."

Dean stops tickling her and allows her to get on his back to give her a piggyback ride through the zoo as we continue on our trip. It turns out to be a very successful trip. Sky had a blast and she loved every minute of it. I haven't seen her this happy in a while. We spent the day looking at monkeys, lions, visited the aquarium and looking at reptiles and amphibians before we hit the gift shop where Sky conned me into buying her the biggest stuffed giraffe I have ever seen. I realized one thing today that I haven't gotten as much time with Sky in the last few weeks as much as I would like. I need more Sky time in my life. Sky was so exhausted that she passed out in the car on the way to the arena as she clung onto her giraffe. I look back to the backseat in the rearview mirror as I am driving and see her head rested on Dean's shoulder as she sleeps. I smile at them both. As we arrive at the arena I park the car in the back and get Sky out of the car after I get our bags out of the trunk. I carry a sleeping Sky into the building while wheeling my luggage as the fans cheer at us. I stop long enough to wave before heading inside. I carry Sky to the locker room and lay her down on the couch as she doesn't wake up. I let out a deep breath as I take a seat on a bench as I start to dig for my gear as Dean comes into the room.

"What's wrong?" asks Dean.

"Nothing," I say.

"No something is wrong. What is it?"

"It's just after today I realize that lately I haven't been spending as much time with Sky as I should be. I feel like I spend too much time with Briana and not enough with Sky. That's not fair to her. At least Rachel was open to the idea of all three of us hanging out. Briana on the other hand would rather it be us. I'm not saying that she hasn't hung out with Sky and me it's just she doesn't seem like she wants to be there when she does."

"Well, Briana should understand the fact you have a daughter that needs you in her life. Then when your baby gets here then what? It can't all be about Briana."

"I know," I say, "and it can't be all about Briana right now either."

"This is true too," says Dean. "Do you not like Briana?"

"I do like her. I like her a lot but it's just I feel she's too clingy. Do you know how many missed calls I have from her today?"

"How many?"

"30," I say, "I think she may a bit on the crazy side. She knew I was with Sky today and knew I was spending the day with her but yet she felt the need to call me 30 times. That's a bit much don't you think? And she's always trying to have sex with me. I don't' want my relationship to be all about sex."

"Whoa," says Dean. "30 is beyond crazy. I'm telling you, Roman, she's not who she says she is. She is definitely after something. I am going to say it's your money. If she was in it for the right reasons I think there would be a lot more than just sex. I think she would actually want to spend time with both you and Sky."

"I don't think it's my money she is after. She has never made mention of my money. I don't' know," I say. "And like I said she doesn't like Rachel and my mom is having a baby shower for Rachel and me in a couple weeks."

"And Briana isn't invited is she?"

"It's not fair to Rachel," I say, "it is pretty much all about her. It wouldn't be fair if Briana was there."

"Oh boy," says Dean, "do you think she's going to be upset? Why don't you just invite her?"

"Because Rachel doesn't like her and it's about what Rachel wants."

"But it's your baby shower too," says Dean, "and Briana is your girlfriend."

"It doesn't matter. It is all about Rachel and I am not going to have Briana and Rachel at each other's throats at a baby shower. The day is about Rachel, me and the baby. I will make it up to Briana but it's just I know Sky doesn't like her either."

"She doesn't," says Dean. "I mean she does like her but not like she likes Rachel."

"Exactly what I am saying. And now Briana wants me to meet her mom and she wants to meet mine. I have NEVER let any woman but Jenn meet my mom and Rachel JUST met her as the mother of my baby never when we were together. My mom knew her when I was in high school but not now. I don't know if I am ready to meet her mom and I know I'm not ready for her to meet mine. And she has been talking about how she wants to move in together. I am not ready for all that. It's been 3 weeks, Dean, THREE weeks. I feel like it's going too fast."

"I think you moved too fast getting into a relationship with her. I mean I get the whole sex thing but why did you get into a relationship with her so fast?"

"I honestly don't know," I say. I really don't know why I am in a relationship with her and I surely don't know why I moved so fast. "It might just be the sex."

"And for her it's the money, Roman. Just be careful with her."

"Oh and I forgot to tell you she has googled me and researched me before we went out. I guess she got information from Sky too."

"So she researches you sees you like to have sex because let's face it everyone knows what type of guy you were, she finds out what you like and what you dislike so she can have stuff in common with you and then you think you're in love with her and then BAM! She takes your money. She's a shady one, Roman. Why would she research you and ask Sky about you if she could have asked you yourself? That's what is weird to me. I don't trust her."

"I'm not sure if I do or don't. I want to but I'm not sure where this whole thing is going with her. I am going to talk to Sky about it more to see what she wants. After all she is the number 1 girl in my life. Her opinion matters to me more than anyone's."

***A/N: First you have got to love Dean's and Sky's relationship with each other. He is SO good with her and he is like a big kid when it comes to her. Now onto Ms. Briana and Mr. Roman. Roman seems to have a lot of doubts about Briana. Do you think he trusts her or not? Do you think he is trying to make it work with her but isn't sure he can? Do you think Briana is clingy? Do you believe she could truly be after his money? Why would she research him and already be talking about moving in with him? Also what about Roman meeting her mom and her meeting his? What kind of issue could come out of Briana not being invited to the baby shower? And lastly Roman only cares about Sky's opinion what do you think she's going to say when Roman talks to her about Briana? Please review and thank-you for reading. **

**s/n: Who else is ready for Summerslam tonight? I expect Roman to prevail over Randy Orton. I just feel like this match isn't as hyped as it should be. Too much focus on Brie vs. Stephanie in my opinion. **


	37. I know what I have to do

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

I step out of the shower in my bedroom and listen to Sky play the piano as I get myself dressed. I smile as I listen to her hit the keys and play an array of classical music. She is musically talented and I love it. It reminds me of her mom. Jenn would play the piano when she was upset about something but mostly for fun. I was starting to wonder if Sky also played the piano when she was upset. I threw on a black beater, a pair of white basketball shorts and brushed my hair up into a ponytail before I go downstairs to check on Sky. I walk into the living room to see her playing the piano as she sits with two pigtails up in a bun, pink cami shirt and a pair of jean shorts. She is really into what she's doing. I walk over to her and smile at her. She senses my presence and stops playing. She looks up at me and says, "Yes, Daddy?"

"Are you upset about something?" I ask taking a seat on the bench with her.

"No I'm no upset about anything," she says, "I just miss mama. I am trying to talk to her through my music."

"I see," I say. "Do you want to talk?"

"I guess," she says.

"Come on," I say as I get up and take her hand. She stands up and walks over to the couch with me. I sit down and motion for her to sit on my lap. She takes a seat on my lap and I say, "so what's really going on, Sky?"

"I just miss my mama. I want to see her again but she hasn't visited me for a long time. I wish she would visit me again. I really want to talk to her."

"About?"

"Stuff," she says shrugging her shoulders.

"You know you can talk to me about anything right?"

"I know, Daddy, it's just I just want to talk to my mama again."

"I see," I say, "can I ask you a question?"

"Yes," she says as she looks at me seriously.

"What do you think about Briana? Do you like her?"

"I think Briana is nice," she says, "TOO nice. I like her as my teacher but I'm not sure I like her as your girlfriend."

"Why?" I ask.

"I don't know. I think she spends a lot of time with you and I don't like it. She's nice but like I said she's too nice. I feel like she wants something."

"Are you saying that or is that Rachel saying that?"

"It's me saying it," she says. "Do you like her, Daddy?"

"I do like her but I wanted to know what you think of her because your opinion means more to me than anyone else's."

"I like her but I don't love her," she says, "I don't know, Daddy. Mama always told me to find the good in everyone. I don't think she has any good in her. She is a good teacher but she isn't a good girlfriend."

"Do you think I should break up with her? Or would you prefer I stop seeing her?"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly," I say.

"I don't think you should break up with her yet. Give her time to prove herself. If you still don't feel good about it, Daddy then it probably isn't good. I don't know how I feel about her. I'm still searching for the good."

"I see," I say with a smile. "You know when I talk to you sometimes I feel like I'm talking to an adult. How did you get to be so smart?"

"I don't know," she says with a smile.

"Who do you like better Rachel or Briana?"

"Rachel," she says quickly. "I like Rachel better because she is fun. She talks to me and she plays with me. Briana doesn't do any of that and when she does she doesn't do it right."

"I see," I say, "I think I like Rachel better too but that's our secret."

"Okay," she says with a smile. "I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks," I say. "Let me ask you something else."

"Okay," she says.

"When you were in Briana's class did she ask a lot of questions about me? Or no?"

Sky looks at me and then nods her head. "She asked a lot of questions about you."

"Like what?"

"If you had a girlfriend, what you liked, what you didn't like. She liked when I talked about you. I don't know."

"I see," I say and it upsets me that Briana would press my 7 year old for information about me. I sent Sky to school to learn not to be harassed about her father. That was exactly what I had been talking about. Sky would always be Roman Reigns' daughter and no one would ever see her as Sky and it isn't fair to her. "Did it annoy you?"

"Sometimes," she says. "Can we stop talking about Briana now?"

"Yes, Princess," I say and I can sense that she is annoyed with the Briana talk so I'm going to drop it for now. I really don't think she likes her but she wants me to give Briana a chance to prove herself so I am going to do that before she gets kicked to the curb. If Sky doesn't like her there is probably a good reason. "So what do you want to do today? It's just you and me. We can do anything that you want."

"Can we bake cupcakes?" she asks.

"What kind of cupcakes?" I ask.

"Vanilla cupcakes with pink and blue frosting on them and sprinkles."

"Sounds good to me. We have to go to the grocery store to pick them up but we can do that today. Anything else you want to do after that?"

"EAT THEM!" she says with a smile. "But then I want to paint. Can we paint?"

"Absolutely, Sky, today is your day and I'm sorry that lately I haven't been around as much to spend time with you. You deserve my time more than anyone."

"It's okay, Daddy," she says as she hugs me. "I still love you."

"I love you too Sky," I say as I hug her back. Skylar means everything to me and if she's not happy then I'm not happy. "All right. Let's head to the grocery store to get some cupcake mix, frosting and sprinkles," I say as I stand up holding her in my arms. I grab my keys off the table by the door and walk out the door before we head to the grocery store.

Later in the afternoon after we have gone to the grocery store to get what we needed, baked the cupcakes and let them cool off we are sitting down to put the frosting on them like Sky had requested followed by sprinkles. "Daddy, when my sister comes is she going to bake cupcakes with us?"

"Of course," I say with a smile as I put blue frosting on a cupcake. "Are you ready for your sister to come? She's going to be here soon."

"I am ready. I can't wait till she gets here. I can't wait to play with her and sing to her. I can't wait to read to her. I am so excited I can't wait!"

"Me either," I say with a smile and it's true. I am very excited to be having a baby with Rachel. I can't wait to meet the little life that was inside of Rachel for the last few months that Rachel has been nice enough to let me feel move and kick inside of her. We've been to ultrasounds and have seen our little princess but nothing is going to compare to the moment when I first see her. It makes me wish that I could have been there when Jenn had Sky. I wish I could have seen Sky right after she was born and held her in my arms like most fathers do. I am making up for that now. There isn't a doubt in my mind that Sky is going to be a great big sister to the baby.

"Did you and Rachel finally pick out a name yet?" she asks as she puts sprinkles on a cupcake.

"Not yet your sister may not have a name till the day she is born," I say, "but that's okay she can pick out her own name."

"How if she can't talk?"

"It will be how she responds to her name that will determine if that will be her name or not."

"I see," says Sky. "These cupcakes look so good!"

"They do," I say with a smile. "So how do you feel about me giving Rachel some tickets to the shows coming up in Florida and then to Summerslam? I really want you to be able to experience the show out in the audience instead of always backstage."

"That would be awesome," she says as Rachel walks in the door after work.

"What would be awesome," she asks with a smile as she walks over to give Sky a kiss on the cheek. I smile at their interaction. I'm not sure where I ever went wrong with her but sometimes I wish we never broke up.

"You coming to Summerslam and coming to the shows in Florida," says Sky.

"Yeah," I say, "we have a few shows coming up in Florida at the end of the month one here in Pensacola, one in Tampa, one in Miami and one in Orlando then I would love for you and Sky to be front row at Summerslam when I win the championship."

"I don't know what about Briana?" she asks.

"I don't care about Briana," I say, "I trust you more with Sky out in the audience than I trust her."

"If you don't trust her why are you with her, Roman, I don't get it."

"I don't know," I say, "I'm giving her a chance to prove herself."

"Okay," she says, "I would love to come to the shows with you and I would love to be there for Summerslam."

"Wonderful," I say, "I'll give you the tickets later. Right now Sky and I are decorating cupcakes do you want to join us?"

"Sure," she says as she walks over to the sink to wash her hands. "I had a long day. Decorating cupcakes would be fun."

"Take a seat," says Sky as she hands her some cupcakes. "The more the merrier."

I smile at Rachel as she smiles at me and Sky smiles at both of us. "Thank-you," she says directing her attention back to the cupcakes. "So what's the occasion of the cupcakes?"

"No occasion," I say, "just spending the day with my baby girl."

"That's so sweet," she says. "I love how much time you spend with her. You're a good dad, Roman. I can't wait for our little girl to come. At least I know she will have a great dad."

"I can't wait either," I say with a smile as she looks at me with her blue eyes. "What?" I ask.

"Nothing, I just don't know why I was so dumb to let you go and dumb enough to lie to you. I wish I could get you back but you're with Briana now and I know I'm out of the picture and I have Dean but if I could be with you again I would love it more than anything."

"Rachel," I say, "please don't."

"Okay," she says as Sky looks at both of us. This is what I like about Rachel she sat down with us and started to decorate cupcakes if it would have been Briana she would have done it but reluctantly. Maybe I am making a mistake. I think I should break up with her. It might be the best thing for all of us.

My day with Sky and then with Rachel turns out to be a great one. Once we were done decorating cupcakes we cleaned up before we spent some time painting together while we laughed and joked with each other. I almost felt as if we were a family. It was the first time I felt that happy in weeks at least that happy. I know what I have to do. I have to break up with Briana. We finished up our evening having Chinese food and then watching a movie together before Sky went to bed. Rachel and I were going to sit down and talk about the baby and some things when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," I say as I get up to answer the door. I am in shock to see Briana standing there. "Hey, Bri," I say, "what's going on?"

"Can I talk to you alone?" she asks.

"Sure," I say. "Come up to my room we can talk but I want to talk to you too," I say. "I was going to ask you to come over tomorrow to have a talk but tonight works too. Come on," I say as I take her hand and pull her into the house. She looks like she had been crying so I am a bit curious as to why. "Rachel, Briana is here. We're going to talk up in my room. I promise we will talk tomorrow. Okay?"

"You know what, Roman, it doesn't matter. We don't have to talk. It's all right."

"No, I really want to talk to you," I say.

"Don't worry about it," says Rachel. "Just enjoy your time with Briana I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight," I say as she walks passed us.

"Goodnight," she says as she hurries up the steps. I think she might be upset that Briana is here.

Briana and I make our way upstairs to my room. I shut the door behind us and say, "So what's up?"

"Roman, I lost my job today," she says with tears in her eyes.

"What?" I ask. "How?"

"Because I got involved with you," she says. "There is a rule that states teachers aren't allowed to get involved with parents."

"Did you know about that rule?" I ask as I run my hands through my hair. Maybe Dean and Rachel are right.

"I did know about it but I didn't think they would find out," she says with tears falling from her eyes. "I didn't think they would know about it."

"Don't you think when you get involved with a wrestler that it becomes public? There is NO privacy when you date me."

"I didn't think they would find out," she says, "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know what we're going to do but what are YOU going to do?" I ask.

"I don't know," she says crying as she wraps her arms around me. I am reluctant to hug her back but I do anyway. "I can't take care of my mom without a job. I need to find a new job," she says. "And, Roman," she says.

"And what?" I ask. "And what?"

"I'm pregnant," she says.

"How is that even possible? What the hell is going on, Briana? There is no way that is my baby."

"It is your baby and it is very possible. I guess that Plan B didn't work," she says.

"I don't believe this," I say, "are you sure?"

"I was late and I took a test. I'm pregnant."

"Damn it, Briana, I told you I didn't want to have another kid," I say letting go of her and walking over to my bed. I take a seat trying to get myself together. This has to be a lie. I know she took the Plan B and I know we have been careful before and ever since that night. This can't be real. I don't have a good feeling about it. "How did this happen?"

"I don't know," she says as she walks over to me and wraps her arms around my shoulders. "But I really need you right now."

"Briana, I can't do this tonight. Are you sure? Where is the test?"

"At home," she says, "and when are you meeting my mom? And I think we should be married before the baby gets here."

"Hold on," I say removing her arms from around my shoulders. "NO one said anything about marriage and I don't want to meet your mom. I want to see the test. I want proof that you're pregnant."

"I will show you tomorrow," she says, "but what am I going to do? I don't have a job and I'm pregnant and my mom what about her?"

"I don't know, Briana," I say. "I'm sorry. I just find it hard to believe that you're pregnant."

"I am, Roman. I wouldn't lie about it."

"Well, I want proof," I say.

"You're upset," she says as she sits down next to me.

"Do you blame me?" I ask. "Do you blame me for being upset?"

"I'm sorry, Roman," she says. "I'm sorry," she says as she breaks down crying that it breaks my heart. I wrap my arms around her and hold her in my arms as she cries. I don't know if she's lying or not but what I do know is she's hurting badly right now and all I can do is be there for her. "Can I stay here tonight?"

"Fine," I say. "You can stay but nothing is going to happen tonight."

"All right," she says. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," I say as I continue to hold her in my arms. I don't know how this got so complicated but I should have never gotten involved with her. Now what am I going to do if she is pregnant? My head hurts. I can't think about it right now. I don't want to think about it right now. I just want to go to sleep and forget about everything that just happened. It definitely ruined what was a good day.

***A/N: What a mess Roman finds himself in huh? Let's start off with SKy and Roman.. how do you feel about Briana questioning Sky about her dad? What about their day together? YOu can tell Sky is the center of his world and he wants to break up wtih Briana. Do you agree with that decision? Then Rachel comes in and Roman starts to question where they went wrong. Do you think there will ever be any hope for Rachel and Roman? They both still love each other. Who is excited for Rachel to have the baby? And how do you feel about Roman inviting Rachel but not Briana to the wrestling shows and Summerslam? Now onto Briana. Did she really lose her job? And is she really pregnant? Or is she trying to play Roman? What are your thoughts. Do you agree with Roman for being upset? Is he more upset with Bri or himself? Please review and thank-you for reading.**

***A/N 2: YOU DO NOT WANT TO MISS THE NEXT CHAPTER THE FATE OF BRIANA AND ROMAN will be revealed will they continue on or not? You will find out in the next chapter for sure. : )**


	38. Prove it to me

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. tHey were greatly appreciated. I see most people are not big fans of Briana.. thanks for telling me how you really feel about her***

_Confusion takes over me as I walk through an unfamiliar place. I am in a field that is as green as can be with tons of dandelions around me. I look up to the sky and see nothing but blueness and the perfect white clouds as the sun shines brightly. I am feeling happy and relaxed as I tread through the field but I feel lost and confused. I don't know how I got here or where I am. There is no one around. "Hello!" I yell as I tread. I have never seen a place so beautiful. "Hello! Is anyone here?" I yell again before I am startled by hands on my shoulders._

_ "I am here," says a familiar voice. A voice that I once fell in love with; Jenn's voice. I jump around and see Jenn standing in front of me in a white dress, her curly brown hair hanging down to her shoulders with a flower halo on her head. I blink my eyes a few times not believing what I am seeing. "Hi, Roman," she says to me with a soft smile._

_ "Jenn?" I ask. "Is it really you?"_

_ "It is really me," she says with a smile. _

_ "Is this a dream?"_

_ "It's not a dream," she says. "You're in the place visiting an angel that requested your presence. I summoned you here, Roman," she says. _

_ "Okay," I say with a smile. I fall in love with her all over again. Her dark brown eyes sparkle in the sun and she glows. "I missed you," I say._

_ "I miss you too," she says with a smile. "I'm sorry about how everything turned out."_

_ "It's okay," I say but I curiously ask, "why didn't you tell me about Sky?"_

_ "I should have expected this question from you and I have been waiting for this visit so I can tell you. Take a seat we have time to talk before I have to go."_

_ "Okay," I say as I take a seat in the middle of the field and she sits with me. "You don't have wings, I thought all angels had wings?"_

_ "Only when they earn them," she says, "I haven't earned my wings yet. I'm still working on it. I have one more task to do before I get them."_

_ "I see," I say, "so why didn't you ever tell me about Sky?"_

_ "Roman, it's complicated but you and I had gone our separate ways. I was going to be a musician in the orchestra and you were on your way to playing football and thinking about wrestling. You had your entire life planned out. I didn't want to ruin what you had planned. You had so many dreams and aspirations. I couldn't ask you to give them up to be a father to our baby. I was scared when I got the positive pregnancy test and I probably should have stopped you before things went too far but everything that happened that night was meant to happen. It was meant to make all of our lives fall into place. Our fate was sealed that night. I wanted to tell you but I couldn't. You were supposed to become famous. You were supposed to become a wrestler not be a father at that time. I on the other hand wasn't meant to be in the orchestra I was meant to be a mom and I was meant to be a music teacher. I tried to call you numerous times to tell you the news but I just couldn't do it. I tried to text you the news but I couldn't. You were drafted to your NFL team and were playing professional football. I knew you, Roman, I knew if I had told you about Sky you would have given up everything you had worked for to be a father. I didn't want you to do that. I wanted you to be what you always dreamed of. When you came to Chicago I thought about going to the arenas or the shows when you were wrestling with Sky to let you know but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I had followed your career and I knew what you were doing with your life you had no time to be a father. You had no time to be daddy. I was not about to let you give up on your dreams after I gave up mine. There was no reason why both of us had to give up what we dreamt of all our lives. I did my best for Sky. I raised her the best that I could. I told her about you but I never told her bad things about you. I told her you were the most amazing guy in the world. The Roman I knew would have never treated women the way you do and the Roman I knew could let someone love him and could love others. I told her about the real you the infamous Roman Reigns. She wanted to meet you but I never allowed it. I should have but if I had our fate would have been changed. I really wanted to tell you, Roman, but I just couldn't do it. You needed to live your life and get established; make a name for yourself. I was never going to take that away from you. I wish I had told you about her because as I watch you with her everyday it melts my heart because you are such an amazing father to her. You're doing a really good job with her and I am impressed. I am glad she found you. I wanted her to find you when the time was right. I think you both need each other. She changed your life and you changed hers. I watched her struggle in that children's home for months before she finally broke out to find you. I may have helped guide her to you but I brought her to you. You were drowning in your life, doing all the wrong things and heading toward destruction she needed to save you and Sky was starting to lose herself and she needed you to save her. You two weren't meant to meet until the day she showed up on your doorstep. I know it wasn't the best time in your eyes but if you could see where your life was headed you would see that it was the best time to become a father. And don't be upset with Rachel for not telling you about Sky. I told her not to. She was only being a good friend to me. I did swear her to secrecy and she did what she was supposed to do. Please don't be upset with her. If she could have she would have told you. I would have told you if I wanted everything in your life to be different. You're a good guy, Roman, you always have been and you always will be. You deserved the success and deserved the fame. If I had told you we would have been married and living in some two bedroom apartment somewhere struggling to buy diapers and buy food for her. It wouldn't have been good. Where you are now you can provide for her and get her everything she could possibly need. I struggled I will admit that but I did everything I could to give her the best life possible and turn her into the best human being she could ever be. Please don't hate me for not telling you. I was only thinking of you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but you just weren't supposed to know back then. Our fate would have changed and our lives would have been completely different."_

_ I sit with tears in my eyes as she tells me the reasons why she didn't tell me about Sky. She is like Sky in so many ways. She thought of me and what I wanted above herself. I still wish she had told me but there is nothing I can do about it now. "I still wish you had told me. I would have been there. I would have worked as many jobs as I needed to. No money or any wrestling show is more important than Sky or you. I would have stepped up and I would have helped out. I would have been a father."_

_ "I know you would have and that's why I couldn't tell you because you would have given up on all your hard work."_

_ "Yeah but you did too," I say. "You gave up on everything you ever worked for."_

_ "I was still doing something that I loved," she says, "I was still teaching music and being a mom. I wasn't sad or hurt that I gave up what I dreamt of doing."_

_ "Still I wish I had known."_

_ "I know," she says, "and I'm sorry that you didn't. It was for the best."_

_ "I guess," I say, "and you're telling me Rachel would have told me if she could have?"_

_ "She wanted to but I wouldn't let her. We got into so many fights about her wanting to tell you and me not wanting to tell you. She was always on your side but she understood my reasons for not telling you and she respected me enough not to tell you so please don't be upset with her. People make mistakes Roman, and I believe you have made quite a few mistakes over the past few years. Mistakes are made to be learning experiences. If we don't make mistakes in life how are we ever going to learn? We're not," she says. "As for her deception about birth control don't be upset about that either. You were meant to have a baby, Roman, a baby that you can hold and see born. One that you will see take its first breath and hold in your arms. And I assure you she is a beautiful little girl. Rachel is sorry for lying to you and she still loves you. She made a mistake and she has learned her lesson. Don't hold it over her for life. I know you love her and if you love her you won't hold that grudge against her."_

_ "I do love her," I admit. "I love her a lot. And I love our baby girl," I say with tears in my eyes, "and I love Sky. If I could I would be a family with her but there are so many complications in the way."_

_ "No, Roman, you allow complications to get in the way. You can be a family if you want to be. You chose to take a complicated path and I see you're in a mess now aren't you?"_

_ "You could say that," I say. _

_ "Well, let me give you some advice; People aren't always who you think they are. If something doesn't feel right then it probably isn't. If you have instincts TRUST them don't ignore them. Briana isn't who you think she is. She is not the person you want to be with. She is a con artist, Roman. She has an agenda. Our daughter is a good judge of character. She senses something isn't right with Briana listen to her. You sense something isn't right with Briana listen to yourself. People have warned you. You've warned yourself. Sky has warned you and now I'm warning you. It is your choice to decide what you want to do. I can't tell you what to do or push you in the right direction. That's for you to decide but I think you and I both know what needs to be done. Just promise me you won't allow Sky to get hurt in this whole thing."_

_ "I promise," I say. "I won't let Sky get hurt," I say with tears in my eyes as the sky turns dark. _

_ "Roman, our time is up. I hope that you make the right decision and I hope you're not mad at me or mad at Rachel anymore. Just know that I did everything I did because I love you. I will always love you, Roman."_

_ "I love you too," I say with tears in my eyes as I stand up with her. "I will always love you and I'm not mad at anyone just myself."_

_ "Don't be," she says with a smile. "We all make mistakes. We aren't perfect. I love you, Roman and I just want you to be happy." She gives me a hug as I hug her back. It is all so real to me. Her touch, the feel of her body close to mine, I missed her hugs. I miss her. "Bye, Roman."_

_ "Bye," I say as I wave to her as she walks off and disappears into the distance. I break down crying. _

"Roman, wake up," says Briana as she's shaking me. I really don't want to wake up and face her. "Roman, wake up," she says. My eyes open and tears are falling from my eyes. "Why are you crying? Are you okay?" she asks.

"I'm fine," I say as I get up from the bed. I walk out of the room as I hear her yell my name. I walk down to Rachel's room and knock on the door. I know it's early in the morning but I am sure she is awake getting ready for work. "Rach," I say knocking on her door as I am trying to get myself together.

She comes to the door and opens it. "Roman?" she asks. "What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you can I come in?"

"Yeah," she says as she's standing in her robe as she lets me in the door before she closes it. "Now what's going on and why are you crying?"

"Because shit has fallen apart, Rachel. I'm sorry I was an ass to you. I shouldn't have been. I visited Jenn. She told me that you were trying to tell me the whole time about Sky but she wouldn't let you. She told me you were on my side the whole time but out of respect for your friendship you didn't say anything. I'm sorry, Rachel. I am really sorry."

"It's okay," she says with a smile. "I'm sorry too. I should have told you and I should have told you I wasn't on birth control also. I'm really sorry."

"It's fine but I have bigger issues than you not being on birth control and getting pregnant."

"What did Briana do?" she asks.

"How do you know it's Briana?"

"Because I know," she says, "what did she do."

"She's pregnant," I say. "And Jenn says she has an agenda. I don't know."

"She's not pregnant. She's trying to trap you she wants you to get her pregnant or marry her. I don't know. Did she show you a pregnancy test?"

"No," I say, "but I want to see one. I don't trust her."

"Then make her take a test to prove to you she's pregnant. You know I'm not lying you've seen the test, you've gone to all the ultrasounds and you have seen my pregnant stomach. Make her prove she is pregnant," she says as she walks over to one of her drawers. "Here," she says tossing an unopened pregnancy test my way. "I had an extra one. Make her take it."

"Thanks," I say. "You're awesome," I say with a smile as she smiles back at me. "By the way Jenn told me our daughter is beautiful. I can't wait to see her."

"Me either," she says, "now go make Briana take that test!"

"Okay," I say as I get up and walk out of the room, "but our conversation isn't over yet."

"I didn't think it was," she says, "Go, Roman."

"Okay," I say with a smile as I take the pregnancy test down to my bedroom for Briana to take. If she is really pregnant she won't have any problem taking the test if she's not then I expect a fight.

I walk into the bedroom and she's sitting on the bed looking at me. She doesn't look happy. "What were you doing?"

"Talking to Rachel," I say. "I have a favor to ask you."

"What?" she asks as she stands up.

"Take this test to prove to me you're pregnant," I say handing her the test.

"You don't believe me," she asks as she takes the test. "I am pregnant. You and me are having a baby. Why do you think I'm lying?"

"If you're not why not just take the test?"

"Because this is ridiculous," she says.

"It's not ridiculous. I won't do anything unless you take this test to prove to me right now that you're pregnant. Just take the test, Bri," I say with a smile.

"Fine," she says as she walks into the bathroom. I follow her in. "I can take it myself."

"I'd like to watch," I say crossing my arms. "Go ahead. It's not like I haven't f**ked you thousands of times in the last few weeks. Me watching you pee on a stick shouldn't be that big of a deal."

"Fine," she says as she prepares to take the test. I make sure I watch her every step of the way because I don't want her pulling a fast one on me if she's not pregnant. She does what she needs to do and lays the test down on the sink as we both wait for the results.

When the two minutes is up she goes to take the test from the counter but I intervene and pick it up first. "I'll read the results," I say. I look down at the test and only see one line and according to the box that is a negative. "Hmm," I say, "I only see one line which means you're not pregnant."

"That test is false I am pregnant," she says.

"How dumb do you think I am? Want to take another one. I'll buy you 50 pregnancy tests and make you take all of them if that's what you want." I say as I throw the test into the trashcan. "I don't appreciate you faking a pregnancy or trying to fake a pregnancy to get into my life. So I assume you have been after my money this whole time."

"No," she says without a single tear or ounce of remorse in her voice at least Rachel had remorse in her voice when she told me what she did. "It's not like that."

"Then what's it like? Why did you feel the need to lie to me about a pregnancy? Why?"

"I don't know," she says, "I just want to be with you."

"I don't want to be with you, Briana. There is too much crazy involved with you. I can't and I can't have Sky around you. And did you really lose your job?"

"I really did lose my job because of you."

"Well, that sucks," I say, "you probably shouldn't be working around kids anyway. You're not stable enough. I heard you were pumping information from my daughter about me. I don't appreciate that. She is in school to learn not be harassed by you and asked questions about her father. School is the ONE place she can go to get away from the fame and get away from being Roman Reigns' daughter. She doesn't need stalkers like you questioning her all the time. You're pathetic, Briana. If you wanted to know about me all you had to do was ask and not bring my daughter into it. Why did you lie about being pregnant?"

"I don't know," she says. "I'm sorry. Can you please forget about it and can we be okay?"

"Do you think we're going to be okay after you tried to get money from me and used my daughter as a pawn? I don't think so. We're done, Briana. You need to leave."

"No, Roman, please don't make me leave."

"Get out, Briana," I say. "Just leave," I say as Sky comes into my bedroom as I am telling Briana to leave.

"Daddy," she says. "Why are you yelling and why is Briana here?"

"Briana is leaving aren't you, Briana?"

"Please don't make me leave," she begs. "Please, Roman give me another chance. Please," she says. Her voice is full of desperation.

"Leave now!" I snap as Rachel comes to my room to take Sky out so she doesn't see what is going on. "Get out of my house now."

"I'm not leaving," she says, "not until you tell me we're okay."

"We're not okay and you need to leave. Don't make me get security."

"I'm not leaving," she says.

"Fine," I say, "I guess we're doing this the hard way." I pick up the phone and call down to my security. "Hey, I need assistance. I have a crazy fan girl in my house that is refusing to leave. Can you please come get her out?"

"We'll be right up, Sir," says the security guard.

"Thank-you," I say hanging up the phone. "Briana, security is on its way. Don't make them haul you out of here. Leave on your own."

"Roman," she says grabbing onto me. "Please don't make me leave. I love you. I want to be with you please don't make me leave. Please, Roman," she begs. She may be crazier than I thought. I am at a loss for words as she is clinging to me as two security guards run into my room to peel her off of me. "ROMAN!" she yells at me as they pull her off of me. Her arms are out and she is crying. I feel bad for her but she is too crazy for me. "PLEASE ROMAN," she yells as they carry her down the stairs. "I LOVE YOU! PLEASE ROMAN! PLEASE!" I shake my head as Sky watches in horror as Rachel holds onto her. I screwed up with this one I'll admit it. The security guards open the door and carry her out. "YOU WILL BE SORRY FOR THIS!"

"Bye," I say, "and make sure Briana Flores is taken off the list."

"Will do, Sir," says one of the guards as they haul Briana away. It is devastating to watch so I shut the door.

"Daddy!" yells Sky as she jumps into my arms crying. "What happened?"

"Nothing, Sky. I'm sorry you had to see that. I'm so sorry," I say as I hug her as she cries on my shoulder breaking my heart. I think she is more scared than anything. "You okay?" I ask Rachel.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I say, "after Sky calms down I'm getting a restraining order put in place for all three of us and the baby. I just don't trust her. She told me I was going to be sorry. I don't want to take any chances. I just want to be on the safe side."

"Good idea," she says as I wrap my arm around her as I hold onto Sky and Rachel. I will not let anything happen to either of them.

Sky is hysterically crying on my shoulder as I kiss her head. "It's okay, Baby Girl. It's going to be okay. I promise don't cry." She wraps her arms around me tighter not wanting to let me go. I feel like the worst dad in the world right now for not listening to Rachel and Dean. This whole thing could have been avoided. If anything were to happen I would never forgive myself.

***A/N: What did you think about Roman and Jenn visiting each other? Do you understand why JEnn did what she did by not telling Roman about Sky? Do you understand her reasons? What did you think of everything Jenn said to Roman? CAn you tell she loves him and he loves her? Do you think Roman may end up with Rachel or no? How about Briana lying about being pregnant? Was she trying to get is money? And what level of crazy do you put her on? Should Roman be upset with himself over the whole situation? What do you think SKy is thinking? Do you think Briana is going to seek revenge? And do you believe a restraining order is the best idea? Please review and thank-you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. But I am sure it made you dislike Briana even more. **


	39. We're Stuck On Seasons

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. Briana is a psycho..and she just might go crazy but you know Roman is going to do everything in his power to protect Rachel, the baby and Sky of course. Your reviews were greatly appreciated.***

***I believe many of you will enjoy this chapter. :) **

I got the restraining order put into place the same day I kicked Briana out of my house. I am still trying to figure out why she thought lying about being pregnant was going to make me love her. I don't even know how she was going to go through the next 9 months faking it. It's not something that you can easily fake you have to actually have a plan and well a baby. I am hoping she wasn't one of those crazy women you hear about that attack pregnant woman and take their babies to pass off as her own. It's scary when I think about it. She is not allowed to come within 35 feet of me, Sky, Rachel or the baby. I had to change my phone number because she was blowing up my phone calling me 40-50 times in an hour ALL day. It was beyond ridiculous. She has sent me private messages on Twitter and has been tweeting me. I had to block her from there too. She is a barrel of crazy. I am doing my best to take my mind off of it and forget about her. I'm just trying to move on with my life. I need more focus on Sky, who was freaked out by the entire thing. She always thought Briana was a nice person but she saw a new side of her that day.

I have the day to take my mind off of everything today because it is mine and Rachel's baby shower. My mom insisted she throw us one. I know about it but Rachel has no idea. I pull into the driveway. Rachel just thinks we're having lunch with some friends and family as she looks at all the cars parked near the house. "This is a lot of people," she says as we walk to the front door.

"I know but you know how my family is," I say as I pull out my key to open the door. I put my key into the hole and open the door slowly allowing Rachel to walk in first.

"SURPRISE!" yells a group of her friends, her family and my family.

Rachel grows a smile on her face and turns to look at me as I smile back at her. "Surprise," I say with a smile.

"Thank-you, Roman," she says with a smile.

"It wasn't my idea. It was my mom's idea. She thought we should have a baby shower. I have to agree with her. We really don't have much for our little princess," I say as we walk into our house as she admires the pink and white decorations. "What do you think?"

"I'm happy," she says with a smile as Sky runs over to us. "You kept this a secret?" asks Rachel.

"I didn't know about it," says Sky with a smile. "Come on, Daddy and Rachel it's time to eat and then we're playing games."

"I am hungry," says Rachel before she greets some of her family with a hug. "This little girl is kicking up a storm she's so hungry. Here feel her, Ro," she says taking my hand and placing it on her stomach. I push my hand on it a little as I feel my little girl kicking at my hand. It is such an amazing feeling. She never shies away from me when I touch Rachel's stomach. She is always kicking my hand according to Rachel she is a very active baby that likes to keep her awake at night and most of the day. She said she is always moving.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" I ask as we walk to the dining room.

"Anything that isn't going to give me heartburn so nothing spicy," she says as she takes a seat at the table as Sky sits down next to her. I walk over and get her a plate of food before taking it back over to her. "Thank-you," she says with a smile before I go to get Sky and myself a plate of food as our friends and family gather around Rachel at the table.

I walk over to the table and take a seat between Sky and Rachel. "So do you two have a name picked out for her yet?" asks my mom.

"No," says Rachel as she eats. "We can't agree on a name. The ones we thought we wanted we changed our minds. We just can't decide on a name. I like Autumn and Winter."

"I like Autumn," says my mom. "What about you, Roman, what names do you like?"

"We're stuck on seasons," I say with a smile. "We're juggling between Autumn, Winter and Summer," I say.

"So your baby could be Autumn, Summer or Winter Reigns?" asks her sister.

"We have a Sky," I say shrugging my shoulders. Rachel looks and smiles at me as I say WE have a Sky. "Well, technically Skylar but we call her Sky."

"Well," says my mom, "I am sold on Autumn."

"Me too," says Rachel's mom followed by her sister.

"Yeah but I'm not sure," says Rachel. "What if she looks like a Summer but her name is Winter or Autumn? I need to see what she looks like first and Roman agrees right?"

"Yes," I say as I eat. I do agree with her not so much because she may look like a Summer but because I would rather see her first before giving her a name. I am pretty torn between Summer and Autumn. I'm not sure why though. "I am torn between Summer and Autumn."

"And for me it's Winter and Autumn," says Rachel.

"Well, they are all pretty," says Sky, "but you know what name I like best?"

"What name" I ask?

"SUMMER!"

"We'll see," I say with a smile. "Sky and Summer do go together."

"Somewhat," says Rachel. "We'll decide when we see her."

"Yeah," I say.

"Well," says Rachel's sister, "whatever her name is she is going to be loved by so many people. She is going to have a big family and two great parents as well as a great big sister I am sure. She's going to be spoiled isn't she?"

"Most likely," I say with a smile. "I am so excited. I wish October would get here already!"

"It's so cute how excited Roman is about the baby. Did you see her nursery?" asks Rachel.

"Yeah," says her sister, "it's beautiful."

"Roman and Sky did that for her. They painted it and decorated it themselves."

"That's awesome," she says with a smile.

"Thanks," I say with a smile. People never expect that from me. They always see me as this big bad wrestler type of guy but no one knows how soft I truly am. I am a very creative person and I'm very artistic. I did decorate my entire house myself and picked out the furniture to go with the theme of my house. There's a lot about me people don't know because I only allow them to see what I want them to see but I am nothing like the man they see on TV every week. That's just a character I play. I am much different off camera granted I may have been an asshole recently but other than that I'm not that bad of a guy. One of my favorite classes in high school was art class which is where I met Rachel on the very first day of 9th grade. I used to get teased by the guys on the football team because I would rather take art classes than be in tech ed. Tech ed is great I like it but I liked art a lot more. Trust me, taking art class didn't make me any less of a man. How else could I find all the girls? Okay I am half joking I really did take art to be creative but meeting all the girls was just an added bonus especially since I met my best friend and soon to be mother of my second child; Rachel.

Once we finish eating we play a couple games like guessing the mother's weight which I do think Rachel truly hates. She already feels uncomfortable with how big she has gotten in the last few weeks guessing her weight probably isn't a good thing. I can tell she is glad when it's over. Then comes the string game where they try to see how big her stomach is. Some of those women were harsh with how big they made the string. When they wanted me to cut string I declined. I wasn't making that mistake. I'm not that dumb. I am also pretty sure my family is trying to scare Rachel about giving birth when they are guessing what the baby's weight could be. Many of them are saying between 8 or 9 pounds. Not that I am a small guy or anything but I don't expect our daughter to be 9 pounds at birth. As we finish up the games Rachel and I sit down to open the gifts. I allow Rachel to do the honors as I write down who got us what so we can give them thank-you cards. The women are awing all the cute little girl dresses, pink outfits, caps, mits, socks and all that stuff. We make out pretty good as we get the car seat, stroller, high chair and swing that we had on our registry. We got so much stuff endless amounts of bottles, bibs, washcloths, towels, blankets and baby toys. This is on top of all the stuff we already have for her. Our baby is not going to want or need anything for at least 2 years in her life. Rachel and I are grateful for all the love and gifts our friends and family gave us today. Rachel had a really nice baby shower and she had a great time so it was a win for everyone.

"Think our baby has everything she needs now?" I ask as I start to gather up the gifts after our guests leave.

"More than everything she needs," she says with a smile. "She is a lucky little girl."

"She is," I say with a smile. "I really can't wait to meet her, Rachel."

"Me either," she says, "and I know Sky is going to love her."

"Sky is already planning to do everything for her," I say, "she is going to feed her, change diapers, give her a bath. I think she might think she is her personal baby doll."

"Most likely," says Rachel with a smile. "But she's going to be a great big sister."

"Yeah she is," I say with a smile. "I'll be right back. I'm going to take this stuff up to the nursery and then I'll be back down. I want to talk to you and since Sky went to play with Jaida for a little bit now is the perfect time to talk alone."

"Okay," she says as she takes a seat on the couch as I run everything upstairs before I come back down to talk to her. I have been wanting to have this talk with her for a while. It just wasn't the right time but there is no better time than now.

"Do you need anything before I sit down? Do you want a drink, some cake, food anything?"

"I'm okay," she says as she sits on the couch rubbing her stomach. "Do you really think she is going to be 9 pounds?"

"No," I say, "maybe 8 but no way is she going to be 9 pounds."

"I hope not," she says. "I might die."

"Is she moving?" I ask with a smile.

"Always," she says.

"Let me see," I say as I put my hand on her stomach and automatically feel her moving. "She is so active."

"I know," says Rachel, "and even more so when her little foot gets caught in my rib."

"Ouch," I say with a smile as I feel my daughter move.

"Yeah," she says.

"Hey there princess," I say as I talk to the baby. "I'm your daddy! I am going to try to be as good as a daddy to you as I am to your older sister. I can't wait to meet you and see your beautiful face. I love you, Princess," I say before I kiss Rachel's stomach.

"You're so sweet," she says, "you're going to be a great dad to her."

"I hope," I say, "I never really did the baby thing. A 7 year old is a lot different than a little newborn baby. I don't even know how to change a diaper or how to feed a baby. I don't even know how to dress a baby. I never really dealt with a baby before so I am a little scared."

"You'll learn," she says with a smile as she continues to rub her stomach. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh yeah," I say with a smile as I keep my hand on her stomach feeling the baby move. "It's about us."

"Okay," she says. "What about us?"

"I just hate how everything happened with us. I wish everything could have been different. I may have overreacted when you told me you lied to me. I should have never flown off the handle like I did. I should have never let you go so easily. I mean you are the mother of one of my children and you're helping me with Sky. I was wrong for acting the way I did. I mean I had a right to be upset but I had no right to treat you the way I did and I am sorry."

"It's okay," she says, "I shouldn't have lied to you. It was wrong of me to lie. And I shouldn't have done it."

"You're right you shouldn't have done it but right now I am trying to put it behind me and move forward. I want to move past it but I want to move past it with you."

"With me?" she asks. "What does that mean?"

"It means I want to be with you, Rachel. I love you, Rachel. I hate not being with you but now you're with Dean and I was with Briana but you and me should have been together."

"Roman," she says, "Dean and I broke up."

"When?"

"A couple days ago," she says, "we just weren't right for each other and he is just too unpredictable for me."

"That's Dean," I say with a smile. "And I should have listened to you about Briana. You were right."

"I know but you got rid of her which was the best thing you could have done. She wasn't right for you."

"I know," I say, "but enough about that psycho. I want to focus on us. I want to give us another shot."

"You want to get back together?" she asks with a smile.

"I do. I really want to try it again. This time being nothing but completely honest with each other. NO more secrets or lies, Rachel because I will only allow you to keep a secret and lie to me one time. If you do it again we're not going to work. I am trusting you. I love you, Rachel and ever since we broke up all I have ever thought about was getting you back and being with you. I need to be with you. I will be honest when you told me you were going out on a date with Dean jealousy filled my body and then when we went on that double date and I saw you and how beautiful you were I realized how badly I screwed up by letting you go. I need you in my life, Rach, and I need to be with you. You have always been there for me when I needed you and I have always been there for you. You have been my best friend since high school. I can't sit and hold something against you when you've done everything else right in my life. I know you better than anyone else and you know me better than anyone. You are the only person I trust to move into my house and the only person I trust with my daughter. I need you, Rachel. Will you take me back?"

"Roman," she says with a smile. "You don't even have to ask. There is nothing that I want more than to be with you and to be with the father of my baby. I want us to be a little family. I love you, Roman. Thanks for always being here for me."

"No thank-you for always being here for me."

"No problem," she says with a smile. "Roman, can I just ask you one question?"

"Anything," I say.

"If I had told you I wasn't on birth control what would you have done?"

"Honestly at first I probably would have freaked out and started to use condoms but each day I love being a father more and more I would have eventually gave up the condoms and let whatever happened happened. Sort of like it did. I mean You have been off birth control since October and we had sex a lot of times, Rachel since then but you never got pregnant until after Sky came into my life. I truly believe that it was supposed to happen that way. If not why didn't it happen before? Why didn't it happen when I didn't' have my shit together?"

"I think you answered your own question. You didn't have your shit together," she says. "Sky made you shape up your life real quick."

"Yeah she did," I say, "but I don't hold it against you anymore that you lied to me. I'm letting it go. I am ready to be a father again and I'm ready to start settling my life down; with you, Rachel. I love you so much."

"I love you too," she says with a smile before I lean down and kiss her lips softly. "And no more secrets and lies."

"No more secrets and lies," I say with a smile before I kiss her lips once again before I carry her upstairs to my bedroom; our bedroom and spend some time making love to the woman I plan to love the rest of my life.

***A/N: So what did you think? Did the baby get everything she needs and then more? What name do you like best Autumn, Summer or Winter? What about Roman and Rachel getting back together? Do you think that's a good thing or a bad thing? Do you feel Roman could end up with Rachel the rest of his life? I mean he did start calling it their house instead of his house and their room instead of his room also with the whole WE have a Sky comment. Do you believe they could last or no? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	40. I'm In Love with My Life

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much! I am happy that most of you are happy that Rachel and Roman are back together. And I have chosen the name for their baby. :) **

**ROMAN'S POINT OF VIEW:**

Two weeks have gone by since Rachel and I got back together. I have to say we're both pretty happy about it. I missed her. The one I was looking for was right beside me the whole time I was just too stubborn to forgive her and move on. I am glad Jenn talked some sense into my head. Sky is extremely happy Rachel and I are back together. The day we told her she started to jump for joy. Life has been pretty good the last two weeks. I haven't had to hear from Briana. I was happy. It was like she disappeared. I preferred it that way. It was even better because this week we had numerous shows in Florida; one in Pensacola tonight, one in Tampa on Sunday, Miami on Monday and Orlando on Tuesday so there was no real travel involved and Rachel was coming to every show to support me and she was bringing Sky with her so she could experience the audience feel of a live event. Tonight my cousins and I are the hometown boys so our large family is going to the show tonight and then we're going out to have dinner. I am excited to perform in front of my family and my friends. Nothing feels better than that.

"Rachel," I say as I walk into the kitchen where her and Sky are having lunch together.

"Yeah," she says before taking a sip of her drink.

"I'm heading to the gym right now with Dean and Bo. I will be back around 3 to pick you and Sky up to take you to the show with me. Okay?"

"Actually I was wondering if Lyric could come to the show tonight with us. She was asking about possibly coming and I know you have that extra ticket."

"That's fine with me," I say, "If you want to bring Lyric that's fine with me. I think Sky will like that even though Jaida, her brother and their cousin will be there. The more the merrier."

"Thanks," she says with a smile as I walk over to her and give her a kiss on the lips. "But if Lyric comes I'm going to pick her up before the show. Is that okay?"

"You don't want to ride with me?" I ask looking down at her as I rest my hand on the back of her chair.

"I just thought it would be easier if Lyric, Sky and I drove separately to the arena if you don't mind that way we don't have to go so early. What time does the show start?"

"It starts at 7 doors open at 6:30 but I wanted you to come backstage for a while to meet some of the people I work with and I know Sky likes to go through the merchandise box before the show for some gear. Her and Lyric will have a blast going through it."

"I can be there by 5:30," she says. "If that's okay and I can meet you backstage. Is that possible?"

"Yeah," I say. "I'll give you your backstage passes because you'll need them when you get there."

"Okay," she says as Sky looks at me with a smile.

"What?"

"I'm just really excited!" she says with a smile. "I never sat in the audience before. I can't wait for tonight."

I let out a small laugh. "You're going to love it," I say with a smile. "Give me a hug before I head to the gym."

"Okay," she says as she stands up and wraps her tiny arms around my waist.

"That's not a hug!" I say as I scoop her up wrapping my arms around her as she wraps her arms around my neck. "I love you," I say to her.

"I love you too, Daddy," she says kissing my cheek.

"Are you sure you don't want me to pick you up so you can come to the arena with me? Jaida will be there?"

"I'm sure. I want to ride with Rachel and Lyric."

"Okay," I say, "that's fine. I will just go straight to the arena from the gym. The tickets and backstage passes are in the drawer over there," I say pointing to the drawer at the island. "When you get there you're going to drive behind the arena and enter through the back. They're going to ask for your backstage pass before they let you park so show it to them and they will direct you to a parking space. Then you'll just walk in the doors. Sky will show you what to do."

"Yeah," says Sky. "I am a pro."

"Yes you are," I say with a smile. "All right, I'm heading to the gym. I love you, Sky," I say as I give her a kiss on the cheek before I put her down. "And I love you," I say to Rachel before I kiss her lips softly. "And I Love you too," I say as I rub my hand on her stomach talking to our baby girl. "All right, be careful I'll see you guys later."

"Bye, Baby," says Rachel with a smile.

"Bye, Daddy," says Sky as she gives me one more hug before I leave to go to the gym.

Ten minutes later I walk into the gym a few blocks away from my house. I walk in to see Bo and Dean already working out as well as a couple other superstars. "Hey, Roman," says Dean. "What's up?"

"Not much. I just need to get in a quick workout this afternoon. I haven't been working out as much lately because I've been busy getting ready for the baby. I have the nursery finished."

"Awesome," he says. "I can't wait to see it later after the show."

"Dude, I'm sorry about the whole Rachel thing," I say as I get ready to work on some cardio.

"It's not a problem. She loves you anyway. She's not my type. She's beautiful but not my type. I'm glad you two are back together though."

"Me too," I say with a smile. "I have been thinking about proposing to her."

"What?" he asks. He has a look of shock on his face. I'm sure no one ever expected me to say those words but I have been thinking about it lately. I want to propose to Rachel in the future. I love her and I just want to be with her the rest of my life. I'm 29 years old. I am too old to be living the life I was living. It's time to settle down and marry the one woman I truly love besides Jenn. Jenn would want me to marry Rachel. And Sky deserves to have a mother figure in her life. It isn't like I haven't known Rachel for 15 years and she is some stranger. She has been my best friend for years. I just fell in love with her along the way.

"Yeah," I say with a smile as I start running on the treadmill. "I said it."

"I heard it," he says, "I just don't believe it. You're going to marry Rachel?"

"I want to," I say. "I have been thinking about it a lot the last couple weeks. I really want to do it. I just don't know when."

"Wow it's like you're a completely different person," says Dean. "Are you sure you want to settle down with her?"

"I'm sure," I say. "She is amazing with Sky and she is having my baby. I just think it's time to settle down."

"I never thought you were the marrying type."

"I have changed. Before I wouldn't have even thought about marriage but now I am. I mean I love this family life. I love Sky, I love being with Rachel and I love the fact we're having a baby girl in October. I want to be a family and let's face it neither of us are getting any younger. And I would LOVE to have another baby after this one maybe two . I don't know. This is what I want forever."

"If it's what you want. Then go for it."

"I think I'm going to. Do you want to come with me to pick out the ring for her in a couple weeks?"

"You want me to come with you to pick out the ring?" he asks.

"Yeah," I say. "I don't know what I'm looking for and I don't' want to go alone. I would take Sky with me but she can't keep a secret. I want to get the ring and plan out a big proposal for her Rachel. I can't do that if I take Sky with me and then she goes right home and tells Rachel we bought an engagement ring."

"I'll go with you," says Dean. "I'm just so proud of you. You have really grown up in the last few months. I wish I could grow up," he says with a laugh. "Nah, never going to happen."

I smile and let out a laugh and shake my head. Dean is a crazy guy and he can make anyone laugh. "I didn't think so," I say. "Sky has changed my entire life it's just crazy. I never thought of being a father until she came into my life. I had no choice but to be a father. At first I wasn't sure how I felt about it but I wouldn't trade it for anything. I have thought about giving up my wrestling career to be at home but I'm not going to do that. I can't do that. The money I make from wrestling is good. I can give Sky, the baby and Rachel everything they need and anything they want. It's tough to be away so much but I know I'm doing what's best for them because I am making the money to support them and give them the lives they deserve. It's putting money in the house and food on the table. It's paying the bills. I can't give it up because let's face it nothing I do other than wrestling is going to put that amount of money on the table."

"You are a good father I was a little worried about you at the beginning but you quickly stepped up and did what you needed to do. Sky is an awesome little girl. I love her. Sure we 'pick' on each other but there isn't anything I wouldn't do for her. Are they coming to the show tonight?"

"Of course," I say. "Rachel is going to meet us at the arena," I say. "Her niece is coming too."

"That's awesome," he says.

"They are my entire life how could they not be here," I say with a smile.

"True," he says with a smile. "I'm happy for you, Man."

"Thanks," I say with a smile before I put my ear phones on and start to work out harder as all I can think about are Sky, Rachel and the baby. I am definitely in love with my life.

**RACHEL's POINT OF VIEW:**

I just got done texting Roman to let him know Sky, Lyric and I are running at least 30 minutes late because Sky and I lost track of time swimming in the pool before the show. I tell him we'll be at the arena as soon as we can. I finish putting Sky's hair up into a ponytail before I grab my keys from the counter before we run out the door. "We're late," says Sky.

"I know," I say as I open the door for her and help her get buckled into her booster seat. "It's okay. We're going to get there."

"I know but I wanted to go to catering to see if they had any chocolate cake," she says. "That's my favorite and you have to get it before those big wrestler guys get it," she says with a smile as I back out of the driveway.

"Oh yeah?" I ask. "Then I guess we better get some chocolate cake," I say before turning onto the main road. "Here, Sky, I can't talk on the phone while I am driving. Just call my sister and let her know I am on my way to get Lyric and should be there in about 10 minutes and to be ready."

"Okay," she says taking my cell phone. I smile as she is talking on the phone to my sister letting her know everything I just told her. "Bye," she says before handing me my phone. "I told her."

"Thanks," I say with a smile before I head to my sister's house. "Are you excited, Sky?"

"I'm very excited," she says with a smile. "I am going to scream so loud for my daddy and I am going to cheer him on the loudest."

"Me too," I say with a smile before I turn onto my sister's street noticing the same black car has been following us since we pulled onto the main road. It even follows us down my sister's street but passes us as I pull off in front of the house as Lyric comes running to the car. I get a glance of the driver but can't really make it out but I know it is a woman. I shrug my shoulders as my sister catches up to Lyric and puts her in the car in her booster seat. "Hey, Lyric."

"Hi, Aunt Rachel," she says getting buckled in. "Hi, Sky."

"Hi," says Sky back. "Are you ready to see my daddy wrestle?"

"Yes," she says. "Is John Cena going to be there too?"

"Probably he always is," she says.

"Cool," she says.

"All right, Lyric," says my sister Rebecca, "please behave yourself and remember your manners and listen to Aunt Rachel."

"I will, Mama. I love you."

"I love you too," says Rebecca as she gives Lyric a kiss. "Rachel, have fun."

"I will," I say with a smile. "Are you okay with Lyric spending the night after the show? Because I think we're going out to eat with Roman's family."

"Yeah that's fine," she says.

"We're having a sleepover?" asks Sky.

"Yes," I say.

"Awesome," she says high fiving Lyric.

"All right y'all have fun," says Rebecca before she shuts the car door. We wave before we pull off to head to the arena.

"Rachel," says Sky, "can you hook my I-pod up so we can listen to Katy Perry?"

"Sure," I say pulling off to the side of the road to hook up her I-pod before pulling back onto the road once I have Katy Perry's Dark Horse Playing. I am a huge fan of this song so I don't mind listening to it. "Just don't tell your dad."

"I won't," she says with a smile as we pull up to a red light. I sit singing with the girls waiting for the light to turn green. I wait a couple seconds before pulling out into the intersection because sometimes you just never know if someone is going to try to rush through. I precede into the intersection and just as I hit the intersection. **BANG!** I feel a car crash into my car on mine and Sky's side. We are hit full force, I hear the girls scream as the car rolls three times stopping upside down before we are hit again by a car that couldn't stop causing the car to slide at least a foot. I don't hear any sound from either of the girls in the back but the car is so smashed I can't even get back to them.

"SKY! LYRIC!" I yell but get no response. I'm not even worried about me. I'm worried about the two little girls that were in the backseat. I try to get to them but I'm stuck in my seat. I hear voices as people run over to help us. I can't even get to my cell phone to call 911.

"Are you okay?" asks someone as they are laying on the ground beside the car looking in my window. I nod as I feel the blood running down my face. There is a lot of blood. Too much blood, I'm not sure where it is all coming from.

"Sky, Lyric," I say hoping to hear them call my name but they don't. I am devastated. I hear people on the phone with 911. I don't know how long we wait but it feels like hours before I hear the sirens. I am relieved as they get closer. I want to pass out but not until I know Sky and Lyric are okay. I can't black out until I know they are fine. I hear someone at my side. "Get the girls out first," I say.

"Okay, Ma'am," says the EMT along with a firefighter to help us out of the wreckage. They move to the back to Sky's side of the car. I hear them struggling to get her out. I am relieved when I hear her cries. I breathe a big sigh of relief at least I know she is all right. "We have a young child with cuts on the head. She is responsive," I hear him say. "It's going to be okay. I promise. We're going to get you to the hospital."

"Daddy," I hear Sky say. "I want my daddy."

"We're going to get him," says an EMT that is getting her on a stretcher as the other EMT and firefighter come over to Lyric's side to get her out. They struggle to get her out as well as another EMT comes to get me out of the car. I hear nothing from Lyric.

"There is another child but she is unresponsive. There is a pulse but she is knocked out." I feel my tears mixing with blood as I hear that Lyric is unresponsive. My heart shatters she is only 7 years old like Sky. Nothing can happen to her. She has to be okay.

They finally get me out of the car and as I am on the stretcher I look over at Sky and she is in a lot of pain. She is crying holding onto her arm and there are cuts on her head. I turn and look at Lyric on the other side. I have to turn away because it's too hard for me to look at. I see the EMT looking down at me and I hear him say, "and we have a pregnant female. How far along are you?" he asks.

"31 weeks," I say in a whisper.

"Let's move!" says the EMT as they wheel us away. Just as we are being wheeled away before everything goes black I hear a loud **BOOM! ** And see a ball of fire before everything goes black.

**ROMAN's POINT OF VIEW:**

I am pacing around backstage waiting for Sky, Rachel and Lyric to arrive. It is well after 6:30 and the show is about to start. The text I got from Rachel told me they would be there by 6 but it's well after. I try calling her cell phone but get no answer. I don't know how many times I try calling her but I don't' get a response. I try texting her numerous times but I get nothing back. I am starting to get worried. I am in a panic. This isn't like Rachel. She usually responds back to me within 5 minutes. Something isn't right. I have no choice but to go get ready for my match against Randy Orton but my mind isn't on it. I get myself dressed in my ring gear and start to prepare for my match. It's after 7:30 by the time I am done so I am thinking that maybe they are there but out in the audience with my family since it is so late. I pick up my cell phone and of course it goes dead. Of all the times for my battery to die it had to be now. I dig in my bag for my charger. "Reigns," says one of the guys. "You're up next."

"Hold on," I say, "I'm trying to get in touch with my girlfriend. I'll be there in a minute."

"Now, Reigns, you have to be ready."

"Fine," I say hoping to see my daughter's smiling face and Rachel's beautiful eyes sitting front row when I get out there. I start to walk with security to get where I am entering. I stand behind the curtain and pour some water over my head and prepare myself. I hear my music cue and I make my way through the crowd down the stairs. Fans are touching me and grabbing at me but all I am worried about is getting to the ring to see if my family is there. I finally get to the ring; the walk seems longer than usual, before I climb the ropes and take my pose. I look down at my mom and pops along with my sisters but there are three empty seats. I am more than worried now. I have to go on with my match. My mind isn't in it at all as the only thing I am thinking about is Rachel, Sky and Lyric. Why aren't they there? Where are they? The match just seems to be dragging on to me and I am pretty sure Randy is pissed because he is carrying me through the match but I get my mind back on the match. I hit him with a superman punch and then a spear. I go for the cover and get the win. I celebrate in the ring for a few minutes before I get out and walk over to my mom and pops. "Where are Rachel, Sky and Lyric?"

"We don't know," says my mom. "When we spoke to her last she was going to pick up Lyric. You haven't heard from her?"

"Not since before she left the house," I say. "She sent me a text telling me that she would be here by 6. I have tried calling her and texting her. My phone just died before I came out here. I am going to go call her again," I say as I give my mom a hug before I make my way to the back.

Just as I walk behind the curtain after signing autographs and taking pictures Hunter greets me. "Roman," he says and I am sure he is going to yell at me for something but there is something different in his voice.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"The police are trying to get in touch with you." My heart stops.

"The police?" I ask as my mouth dries up. "The police?"

"Yes there's been an accident," he says.

"Oh God," I say. "Please tell me."

"They want to talk to you," he says directing me to the police officers standing by the door. I run over to them in a panic.

"Mr. Reigns?" asks one of the officers.

"Yeah," I say out of breath.

"There has been an accident," he says as I feel the tears in my eyes.

"Was it my daughter?"

"And an adult female passenger 31 weeks pregnant as well as another child passenger."

"Are they okay?" I ask.

"We can't give you the details," he says as I feel my world crumbling around me. "We're here to inform you. They are at a local hospital down the road."

"Okay," I say as I feel myself breaking. "I am going now." Dean runs up to me with my bags and my car keys in hand. "Thanks," I say as I take my stuff from him.

"Let me know how they are doing," he says, "I'll be over there in a few minutes."

"Okay," I say as I follow the officers out of the door. I have never been so scared in my life. I don't know what to expect but I make my way to my car, get in and speed out of the arena parking lot and make my way to the hospital. I get detoured on my way because of a car accident go figure and as I drive past I see it ended in an explosion. My heart sinks because I just know it was Rachel's car. Sky and Rachel are my entire life. They have to be okay. "Please Jenn and God, let them be okay. Please." I finally arrive to the hospital and park my car before running inside.

"Roman Reigns," says a nurse as I enter the doors. "We've been waiting for you."

***A/N: So what did you think? First let's focus on the happy part! Roman is going to propose to RAchel in the future! How do you feel about that? Do you think he will actually go through with it or chicken out when the time comes? How cute is Sky? She is so excited to see her daddy wrestle. She had everything planned out. Now what do you think happened with the accident? Did you notice how Rachel was more worried about the girls than herself? How lucky were they to be out of the car before it blew up? What do you think is going to be the outcome? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	41. Life Is Too Short

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. I couldn't wait to update for you guys today because I know you are anxious to see what happens***

***Enjoy, have tissues and be prepared to smile***

I am in a state of devastation as I walk through the hospital following the nurse. I want to cry, I want to yell and I want to get the person that caused this accident. The nurse is saying words to me but I can't make them out. It all sounds like a bunch of jumble and it doesn't make sense to me. I can't focus on her right now. I am trying to focus on my daughters and my girlfriend. I am thinking the worst although I shouldn't be I can't help but think I lost them in an explosion. Why else would they send the police to find me and why else wouldn't they give me information? A man in blue scrubs and a white overcoat meets us in the middle of the hallway. "Mr. Reigns," he says to me as my eyes blur over and I clench my fists.

"Yes," I say, "what happened?"

"We don't have much details yet but from what I have heard your daughter was involved in a major car accident at the intersection on Queen Street. The car was hit once and then hit a second time before exploding."

"Oh my God," I say as I feel my knees weaken beneath me. "Is she dead?" I ask as I choke on the words. I want to die just thinking I could have lost my little girl.

"No, Mr. Reigns. Skylar is alive. Skylar suffered a broken left arm, numerous cuts and scrapes. She had a big gash on the top of her head and had to receive 27 stitches," he says as I am about to cry my poor baby girl. I should have taken them to the arena. I shouldn't have let them go by themselves this wouldn't have happened. "She is going to be sore for quite some time. She is in for a cat scan right now to see if there is any head trauma or bleeding on the brain."

"So she is doing all right?"

"She is in a lot of pain. She's been asking about you. As soon as she is out of the cat scan she will be free to go as long as there is no head trauma or bleeding in the brain if so then we will have to keep her overnight for observation and possibly perform an operation."

"Thank God," I say hoping that it's just cuts, a broken arm and stitches. The last thing I want is for my baby girl to have head trauma or bleeding in the brain. I am just glad she is alive. "Is she talking?"

"Yes she is answering questions and talking just fine," says the doctor.

"Okay," I say, "and what about the pregnant woman that was with her? Is she all right?"

"Is she your wife?"

"No," I say, "she is my girlfriend. I need to know is she okay?"

"Sir, I am not at liberty to discuss the condition of that patient with anyone other than family."

I am doing my best not to get upset with this doctor but I need to know if Rachel and the baby are okay. "She is pregnant with my daughter! I need to know that her and the baby are okay. I have one child that doesn't have a mother already.. I can't have another one."

"Mr. Reigns, the only thing I can tell you is the baby seems to be doing fine and Ms. Masters is alive."

"That's all I need to know and the little girl that was with them?" I ask thinking about Lyric. "Is she okay?"

"Sir, I can't discuss that," he says as I see Rachel's sister and her brother in law in the hallway crying. My heart breaks instantly. I know Rachel's will too if something happened to Lyric. She loves Lyric and I know if something happened to her Rachel would never forgive herself.

"What about the driver of the other car?" I ask. "Did they die?"

"There was no one else brought in but your girlfriend, your daughter and the other little girl so unless the other driver was taken to another hospital they didn't need medical treatment or died," he said. "There was an explosion shortly after Skylar, Rachel and Lyric were removed from the car. I heard if they would have waited seconds longer none of them would have survived." I am more than thankful that they were able to save all of them from the car before it burst into flames. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost Sky and Rachel. I am just hoping everything is all right with Lyric.

"All right," I say. "I'm going to go talk to Lyric's parents. Please let me know when Sky will be discharged."

"Will do, Mr. Reigns," he says before I turn to walk away, "and the booster seat saved your daughter's life today." I am glad that I have become car seat safety enforcer because had she been out of her booster seat I would have never been able to hug or kiss her again.

I make my way over to Rebecca and her husband Seth as they are standing in the hallway holding onto one another crying. "Hey," I say.

"Hey, Roman," says Rebecca.

"How is Lyric?" I ask.

Rebecca and Seth look at each other and shake their heads. "It's not good," says Seth with tears in his eyes. "She's unconscious. They have her on life support. She is comatose. Our baby is comatose."

"I am so sorry," I say. "I am truly sorry," I say as I hug Rebecca and Seth. I can't believe it. That could have easily been Sky. It could be Rachel. Lyric was just 7 years old and in 2nd grade almost 3rd grade like Sky. She has a birthday coming up in a couple weeks. This can't be happening to her. I feel lucky but my heart aches for Rebecca and Seth. "If there is anything I can do please let me know."

"Thank-you," says Rebecca. "Um, Rachel is looking for you. She's awake now."

"She wasn't?"

"No," she says, "when they brought her in she had passed out but she's awake now. She's been asking about you and Sky."

"Okay," I say. "Am I able to visit her?"

"Yeah," says Rebecca. "Her mom is in there with her. I know she would love to see you."

"All right, what room?" I ask.

"223," she says.

"Thank-you," I say, "and I am going to be praying for Lyric. Like I said if you need anything please feel free to let me know."

"We will thank-you," says Rebecca with a soft smile.

I smile at her and shake Seth's hand before I make my way to Rachel's room. I knock on the door before I enter. "Come in." I smile as I hear Rachel's voice. I thought I was never going to hear that voice again. I walk into the room. She looks like she's been through hell and back. Her face is all bruised up. She has a couple cuts on her head and it looks like she got some stitches. She has a patch over her eye, there are bandages on her arm, she is wearing a neck brace but she is alive and that's what I am thankful for. I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her gently as tears escape my eyes. I feel her arms wrap around my neck softly as I hear the beating of our daughter's heart in the room. "Roman," she says, "I am sorry. I am so sorry."

I pull away and look into her blue eye and say, "you have nothing to be sorry about. You're alive and Sky is alive. Our baby girl is doing well and I know Lyric is going to be okay. It's all right. You don't have to say sorry to me. You don't have to apologize. I am just glad I get another day with you."

"I love you so much, Baby," she says as she starts to cry as I wrap my arms around her again as her mom leaves the room giving us time alone. I just hold her as she holds onto me. I never want to let her go.

"I love you too," I say into her ear before we break our embrace. I take a seat on the chair next to her and say, "what happened?"

"I don't know," she says. "We just picked Lyric up we were stopped at the red light. When it turned green I waited like I usually do and then pulled into the intersection. Next thing I know this black car that followed us to Lyric's house slammed into my car on mine and Sky's side. The car rolled and then we were hit again. I kept trying to yell for the girls but neither of them responded. When they got Sky out she was crying, bleeding and holding her arm yelling for you. Lyric was knocked out and when they got me out they wheeled us away and then there was an explosion. I don't know, Roman. It was crazy. Everything was fine and then bam everything changed. The car didn't even bother to stop. She drove right through the light to hit us at full force. She had to be going at least 90 in a 25 zone. I am pretty sure it was the same woman that was following us."

"A woman was following you?" I ask concerned. "And it was a black car?"

"Yeah," she says, "both a black car and a woman driving."

"Did you see the woman driving?"

"I couldn't see her. I just know it was a woman."

"What kind of car?"

"It looked like a jetta to me," she says. "I am pretty sure it was a jetta."

"All right," I say. "Was it Briana that hit you?"

"I don't know," she says. "I really don't know and we were hit by another car too on the other side that hit Lyric. I don't know. I just know it was a black Jetta and a woman driving. What kind of car does Briana have?"

"A black Jetta," I say as I feel myself fill with anger. I know it was Briana. She will be sorry she ever hurt my girlfriend and my daughter and she's going to be sorry that she hurt Lyric. I knew she was crazy but this is beyond crazy this is borderline psychotic behavior. She could have killed my daughter, Rachel could have lost the baby and she could have taken Rachel away from me. I am livid. I am out to get her. I hope she wasn't in that car that exploded because that's way too easy for her. She will pay for what she did.

"So you're saying it was Briana?"

"Most likely," I say, "but don't worry. She will pay for what she did. She will pay!"

"Roman," she says, "please don't do anything stupid. She isn't worth it. She is not worth getting in trouble for please."

"Look what she did to Lyric, look what she did to Sky and look what she did to you! You all could have died today because she's a fucking psycho. She's a nutcase!"

"Whether she is crazy or not the important thing is we're all alive and I know Lyric will make it through. She has to. There was an angel watching over us today because at least 10 seconds after we were taken out of the car it blew up. I think it was from impact though."

"Probably," I say as Rachel takes my hand. "So what all happened to you?"

"Well, I got glass in my eye they had to remove it so that's why I am wearing a patch. I look like a pirate don't I?"

"A sexy pirate," I say with a smile.

"And I got cut with a lot of glass. They picked it all out of my skin. I got 15 stitches on the cut on my head and as for my neck I just have severe whip lash. They told me if I wasn't wearing my seatbelt I would have been gone."

"And what about our little princess," I say taking my hand over her stomach that is hooked up to monitors.

"She seems to be doing fine. She's as active as always, kicking up a storm and they did an ultrasound she looks great. They want to keep me overnight to observe us both. She isn't in distress and she is her normal self. They were surprised the stress of the accident didn't put me into preterm labor."

"That's really good," I say as I rub her stomach as I feel the baby kick. "I was so worried about you. I got your text but when you never showed up I was scared. Then the police were there to tell me you were in an accident. I was devastated. I didn't know what to expect."

"Mr. Reigns," says a woman at the door. "There is a woman in the waiting room here to see you."

"A woman in the waiting room?" I ask as I stand up.

"Yes," she says, "she says her name is Briana."

"What?" I ask as I start to get upset all over again. "She shouldn't be here. Call security."

"All right but she really wants to see you," she says.

"Awesome because I want to see her too and then I want to see her ass hauled off to jail."

"Roman," says Rachel, "please don't do anything you're going to regret."

"I'm not I'm just going to talk and get her arrested," I say. I want to talk to her before I have her arrested for one violating the restraining order, two attempted homicide, three harassment and four assault. I am not lying she is going to pay for what she did to my family. She isn't getting away with this.

I make my way down to the waiting room and I see her standing there. She looks like she's in pretty good shape for just causing a major car accident that could have killed my child. As I get closer I see where the damage was done. She has a cut; a little cut on her head and some bruising. It's nice she walked away with all that while three people that are innocent are sitting in hospital beds. "Roman," she says as I am standing a couple feet away from her.

"No," I say with my arms crossed. "Don't even talk. You have a lot of nerve coming here. You have a lot of nerve showing up here. Who do you think you are? What were your intentions of trying to kill my daughter, her friend and my girlfriend as well as my unborn child?"

"I'm sorry," she says. "I didn't know Sky was with her. If I had known Sky was with her I wouldn't have done it."

"So you're admitting to causing the accident?" I ask as security walks up. "Briana, you're not getting away with this. I am going to have charges pressed against you. First you are not allowed in 35 feet of any of us, second of all you tried to kill my girlfriend and my daughter and third you're harassing us. We just want you to go away and leave us alone. You broke the restraining order. You're going to jail."

"No, Roman, I'm sorry. I can make this up to you," she begs. "Please."

"Make this up to me? Why don't you go talk to Rebecca and Seth and tell them how sorry you are for putting their 7 year old daughter into a coma not knowing if she will be able to celebrate her 8th birthday like they planned. Go tell them that. Tell them you didn't know the kids were in the car because then you wouldn't have done it. You're pathetic, Briana. Why don't you tell my daughter that you didn't know she was in the car as she is getting a cat scan or how about that she had to sit and get 27 stitches as well as a broken arm. Go tell her you're sorry for that. Go ahead. Tell her. You could have killed all of them tonight and you're lucky you didn't because going to jail would have been the least of your problems. I would have killed you myself."

"Roman," she says with tears in her eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt Sky or Lyric. I wanted to hurt Rachel. I wanted to kill her," she admits. "If I can't have you she shouldn't be able to either."

"Get her out of here," I say. "Just get her out of here."

"ROMAN!" she yells as security hauls her out of the hospital where they have a police car waiting for her. I smile as I watch them handcuff her and put her in the back of the car. A police officer comes in and talks to me. I give him all the information I can especially the fact Briana admitted she was trying to kill Rachel and I even have witnesses that heard her. She is a nut. I can't believe she was that crazy to do something so horrible. I just don't believe it but I have to remember that the thing that is important here is that all three are alive right now and in a few weeks I will get to see the birth of my baby girl. Life is just too short anymore to think that you have forever with the ones you love. Today was an eye opening experience for me and I am going to take life a lot more seriously and I am going to say everything I need to say to everyone before it's too late. Just because they are here today doesn't mean they will be here tomorrow. You hear that so often but today I found out how true it truly is. I need Rachel to know how I feel about her and I need her to know now.

I make my way back up to Rachel's hospital room. I rush into her room as she is talking to her mom. Rachel stops and looks at me. "Roman," she says, "what happened?"

"Don't worry about it," I say as I am out of breath. "I have something to say to you," I say as both her mom and her are looking at me as if I am crazy.

"Okay," she says with confusion.

"I have been thinking about life. Everything that happened today is proof that life is too short. I could have lost you today. I could have lost another woman that I love today and it would have destroyed me. I don't want to live without you, Rachel. I can't live without you. I love you so much. You are my best friend and you have been here for me in my darkest times and I have been there for you in your darkest moments. You know me better than anyone on this Earth and I know you better than anyone else. I love you, Rachel. I love you so much. You're going to be the mother of one of my children and maybe more after that I don't know. I know that's pushing it but Rachel I freaking love you. I have loved you for a long time now. I was always scared to love you and allow you to love me that's why I did the whole friends with benefits thing. That was a stupid decision I know but we did it. It's in the past. Right now we are in our present together and Rachel I want a future with you. I don't just want you to live at my house as my girlfriend forever. I don't want you to just be the mother of my child. I want you to be my wife. I want you to be in my life forever. I never thought about marriage but I know what I want in life now. I want that picture perfect family. I want a wife to come home to after a long week on the road. I want the life you have always wanted and dreamed of. I want us to be a family. I want you to be the mother in Sky's life and I want us to have forever together. I love you, Rachel," I say as I drop down to my knee in front of her. Her blue eye filled with tears as my eyes fill with tears. "This isn't how I wanted to do this but this is how I'm going to do this," I say as she lets a tear roll down her cheek. "Rachel Ann Masters, will you give me the honor of being my wife? Will you marry me?"

"Roman," she says with tears in her eye. "Yes. I will marry you. I will marry you."

"I love you so much," I say as I stand up from the floor and wrap my arms around her before I kiss her lips softly. "We're getting married," I say.

"We're getting married," she says with a smile. I look at my future wife and I know that we are going to have a great life together; a wonderful life; one I never expected to have.

"Mr. Reigns," says a nurse at the door. "Skylar is asking for you."

"Is she back?" I ask.

"Yes," she says with a smile. "And she's being discharged. She is ready to see you."

"All right," I say with a smile. "I'll be right back," I say before I kiss Rachel's lips quickly. "And I am going to get you a ring to make it official."

"Okay," she says with a smile before I leave the room.

I walk down the hall to Sky's room and see her sitting on the bed. "Hey, Beautiful," I say with a smile as I walk into her room.

"Daddy!" she says as she jumps off the bed and runs over to me. "I was so scared. I wanted you so much."

"I know," I say as I wrap my arms around her. "I'm here now. How do you feel?"

"I hurt but look I got stiches like you did and I didn't cry!"

"That's great and I like your cast," I say pointing to her cast.

"Yeah I got a purple cast because it is my new favorite color. Is Rachel okay? And what about Lyric?"

"Rachel is doing just fine. She's pretty beat up and your sister is doing fine too but Lyric isn't doing too well."

"What's wrong with her?"

"She is sleeping," I say. "It will be a while before she wakes up."

"Is she going to go to Heaven with my mama?"

"No," I say. "I don't think your mama will let that happen."

"I hope not," she says, "I saw Mama today."

"What do you mean you saw Mama?"

"She helped the men pull me out of the car and then helped them pull Rachel out after pulling Lyric out. She was smiling, Daddy."

"You saw her?" I ask.

"Yes," she says. "She was there."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Daddy. I'm very sure. Mama was there today."

"So she helped you out?"

"Yes she helped us all out," she says looking at me with her dark brown eyes. I wrap my arms around her and hug her tightly. I am just so grateful she is alive and I believe Jenn had everything to do with that. I believe she was their guardian angel today.

"Sky," I say. "I have something to tell you."

"Okay," she says as she looks at me. "What?"

"Rachel and I are getting married!"

"You and Rachel are getting married?"

"Yes," I say with a smile. "I just asked her. What do you think?"

"I am so happy! We are going to be a family now!" She says with a smile on her face exposing that her two front teeth were knocked loose during the accident.

"Yes," I say with a smile. "We are going to be a family now." I just can't stop smiling that I get another day with my favorite girls but my heart hurts for Lyric and her parents. If I know Jenn and God they are working on a way to bring her back to us. They need to because she is too young to go; way too young.

***A/N: So what did you think? The accident could have been a lot more tragic right? At least Roman gets another day with his favorite girls. What did you think about Briana showing up at the hospital? Did you ever expect to see Roman get that upset? What do you think is going to happen with Briana now? What about Roman proposing to Rachel? ARe you happy she said yes even if this isn't the way Roman planned to do it? What did you think about what Sky said about Jenn being there to help them? Do you believe she was there watching them and helping them out? What about Lyric? Do you think she is going to pull through this? **

***I realized today that there really isn't that much more left of this story and that makes me kind of sad because I love it but I want and hope you enjoy the last few chapters of the story. You guys have been awesome!**


	42. Falling into Place

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

***Please just have a box of tissues ready. I freakin' cried writing this so you know it's going to get emotional but it won't necessarily be sad tears.. they could be happy tears too. Just saying. **

***This is by far one of my favorite chapters yet. **

**RACHEL's POINT OF VIEW:**

_ The sun shines down on me as I walk through a field of dandelions. I look up to the sky and see nothing but blue and the most perfect white clouds I have ever seen in my life. I never saw a scene so perfect in my life. I know where I am. I am visiting Jenn. I have heard Roman's and Sky's stories enough to know that is exactly where I am. I am excited to get this honor. The only thing that throws me off is that as I see Jenn appear from the sunshine I see her holding Lyric's hand. They look beautiful as they approach me. Jenn wearing a white gown down to her feet, a halo of dandelions in her curly brown hair and her dark eyes sparkling in the sunshine and Lyric wearing a similar dress, with her brownish blonde hair falling to her shoulders with a matching dandelion halo in hair with her blue eyes sparkling in the sun. I look at them and smile. "Jenn," I say._

_ "Rachel," she says with a smile. "How are you?"_

_ "I'm doing well," I say with a smile. "I missed you," I say as I give her a hug. My heart skips a beat when I feel her arms around me. I pull away with tears in my eyes. I wipe them away. "I didn't think you were going to let me visit you."_

_ "I couldn't go visit Sky, Roman and not visit you. You three well soon to be 4," she says placing her hand on my stomach, "will be a family and you are still my best friend. Thank-you for not telling Roman my secret about Sky. I know it was hard for you and I know you really wanted to. I also know that Roman was very upset that you knew but didn't tell him. I already talked to him about it. I let him know it was all me and you had nothing to do with it because you didn't. You were just doing what I asked."_

_ "Thank-you," I say with a smile as I look down at Lyric. "Is she?" I ask not wanting to say the word dead._

_ "I'm not dead," says Lyric. "I'm in between. I don't know if I'm coming back or if I'm going to Heaven. Sky's Mama and I have been playing lots of games and hanging out together since I got here. We've picked dandelions and I got to ride on a golden horse, Aunt Rachel," she says with a smile. "It was so much fun and the sun always shines here."_

_ "I bet," I say with a smile. "Jenn," I say, "Please let Lyric come back to us. Rebecca and Seth are good people. They love their little girls more than anything on Earth. Please don't let her leave them."_

_ "I can't make that call," says Jenn. "We'll know soon enough. I just want to talk to you for a few minutes. Let's take a seat."_

_ "Okay," I say as we take a seat in the middle of the dandelions as Lyric runs off to pick flowers. "She seems so happy."_

_ "She is," says Jenn. "I'm taking good care of her. I know how much you love her just like you're taking good care of Sky for me. I miss her, Rachel. Sky was one of the best things in my life."_

_ "I know," I say._

_ "But I am with her every day and with her wherever she goes. I was there the day of the accident. I knew Briana was going to do something crazy. I wanted to warn all of you but I wasn't allowed. I had to allow it to happen. It was so hard to watch but I had to help get you guys out of the car. I couldn't let the men do it alone. They never would have done it in time. I was pulling with them. I am so glad that your first thought was about Sky and Lyric. You're a good person," she says. "I was there that day to help and I was there to protect all 4 of you from a worse fate than a few stitches and broken bones. I know Lyric isn't in a good place right now but I am sure she will make her way back. Things could have been worse but I made sure they weren't. That's the thing up here you can see bad things happening but there is nothing you can do to stop them. The only thing you can do is help after the bad has been done. Sometimes you're not allowed to help at all. It is tough."_

_ "I bet," I say with tears in my eyes. "Thank-you for helping us out."_

_ "It was my job," she says with a smile. "It will always be my job to be there."_

_ "Thank-you," I say as I watch Lyric blowing bubbles into the sunshine. _

_ "And I want you to know I am very happy for you and Roman. You two deserve to be together now you two are getting married. It makes me happy to see both of you so happy. You two have deserved this for a while. I know things got in the way but it just wasn't quite time for you two to be together. I just need you to promise you'll take care of him. He's a good guy, Rachel. He always has been and he's an amazing father to Sky and he will be just as amazing to your beautiful daughter that will be making her appearance soon. He loves you and I am glad that he has finally moved on. With me it just wasn't right; with you it's perfect."_

_ "I'll take care of him," I say with a smile. "I will always take care of him. He is a great guy probably one of the best guys in the world."_

_ "I don't disagree," she says, "and I need you to promise to take care of Sky for me. I really need you to take care of her. She needs a mother figure in her life. I know you can love her and take care of her like I would. She loves you, Rachel. I know you two are going to have a great relationship with each other. I wish I could be on Earth for some of the biggest milestones of her life. I wish I could be there the first time she has a crush on a boy and the first time she goes out on her first date. Roman is going to need a little convincing for that one," she says with a laugh. "After everything he has done to women he will always think men or boys are just like him. Just let him know it will be okay and she will be fine. God has the perfect boy and husband picked out for her. She will suffer some heartache till she finds him but he is out there for her. I need you to help her mend her first broken heart. When she starts to go through puberty I need you to be there for her. She is going to have so many questions for you that only you can answer Roman once again will freak out just remind him it is okay. It's all a part of life. You're going to need to do her make up for her first day of high school, you're going to need to help her pick out her prom dress and get ready for the prom and at her graduation you need to scream the loudest that you can for her because she is going to make all of us proud. After she goes to college and begins her career that God has planned for her she is going to put her focus on marrying the boy that was made for her. You're going to need to help her plan her wedding and be there for her on her wedding day in my place. You two are going to deal with so much together and you're going to be there for all of her milestones. I will be there but I will be in spirit watching. I wish I could be there but I can't this is my home now. I know you can take care of my baby girl for me. I wouldn't have had anyone else do it but you. This is why everything took so long so that all the right things could fall into place. You're going to be her Earthly mom while I remain to be her Angel mom. Rachel, I just need you to be there for her no matter what. She's a great kid and I know she is going to grow up to be a wonderful person; she is going to do big things and change the world. You will be by her side through it all while all I will be doing is guiding her on the right path. Thank-you for being a great mother to Sky and I know you're going to continue being a great mother to her. She is going to need you."_

_ "I will take care of her like you want me to. I will raise her the way you would. I will be by her side through it all and I will always be there for her."_

_ "I know you will," she says with a smile. "And I have met your daughter. You are going to love her. She will be long worth the wait. I know you have wanted to have a baby for so long but it wasn't time. Now is the time in a few weeks. You are going to fall in love with her. I have been protecting her and will continue to protect her even after she takes her first breath. You and Roman are going to be in love the rest of your lives with that little girl and I know there will be other babies to come after her. You and Roman are going to have a great life together. You guys are going to be happy and healthy. Everything falls apart, Rachel so that all the right things fall into place. You two were meant for each other. Just take care of my baby girl," she says as she looks behind her. "I have to go for a minute. I will be right back."_

_ "Okay," I say as I watch her disappear into the clouds. _

_ A few minutes later the sky brightens and she appears again. "Lyric," she says._

_ Lyric runs over to her and says, "Yes, Ms. Jenn?"_

_ "It's time to go," she says. She looks at me with a smile. "You're going back with Aunt Rachel," she says._

_ "I am going to see my mama again?"_

_ "You're going to see your mama again," she says with a smile. "I had a lot of fun with you," she says as Lyric gives her a hug. "Take care."_

_ "You too," she says before she runs over to me._

_ "I have to go," says Jenn with a smile, "and Rachel?"_

_ "Yes?" I say._

_ "Please tell Sky I love her and I got my wings," she says as a pair of wings appear on her back and a golden halo forms above her head. Tears form in my eyes as I see her wings and halo. Sky is going to be so happy to know this. "I will ALWAYS be with you," she says before she disappears into the sky. _

My eyes pop open and I smile as I look at Roman sleeping on one chair in the room and Sky sleeping on another. I put the light on waking both of them up. "Rachel, are you okay?" asks Roman.

"I'm great," I say. "I just had a visit with Jenn."

"You had a visit with my mama?" asks Sky with a smile.

"I did and it was a beautiful visit. She has a message for you."

"What is it?" she asks.

"She told me to tell you she loves you and she got her wings," I say with tears in my eyes. It was something I had never seen before or ever expected to see.

"She got her wings?" asks Sky.

"She got her wings," I say with a smile. "She completed her job and now she has her wings but she said she will ALWAYS be with us."

"I'm so happy," says Sky with a smile. "She deserved those wings. She has always been an angel I think."

"You know what," I say, "I believe so too and I believe her job was to direct us all into the right direction."

"Me too," says Roman with a smile as my door busts open and my sister Rebecca appears in the room.

"She's awake," says Rebecca with tears in her eyes. "Lyric is awake! My baby is back."

"That's great," I say with a smile because I already knew my niece was going to wake up. I knew that she was going make it through. Jenn took good care of her and I knew God wouldn't let anyone down. "I'm so happy. Give her a kiss and a hug for me."

"I will," she says with a smile before she leaves the room.

"I'm so glad Lyric is okay," says Sky. "I would have been really sad if she went to Heaven with my mama."

"Me too," I say with a smile.

"You knew she was going to wake up didn't you?" asks Roman as he is standing next to me.  
"I did. She was with Jenn and then she sent her back with me."

"Amazing," says Roman with a smile before he leans down and kisses my lips softly. "I love you. I love all my girls," he says with a smile.

"I love you too," I say.

"I love you too, Daddy and my sister loves you too."

"So," he says, "when do you want to get married?"

"I don't know," I say. "I want to have the baby first. I am thinking maybe a summer wedding. Possibly a June or July wedding of next year what about you?"

"Whenever you want to get married. It's your choice. You're the bride. This is all about you."

"I am thinking more like July," I say with a smile.

"All right," he says, "I can't wait till we have our little family together."

"Me either," I say with a smile.

"We ARE a family," says Sky with a smile.

"Roman, she's right. We are a family," I say with a smile.

A few days later after we return back to Pensacola from going to different shows in Florida with Roman he decides he wants to take me out to pick out my engagement ring. He wants to make it official. He says even though we are official he wants the ring to be on my finger to prove it. I have no complaints about it. Sky is coming with us because we want to do this as a family. We walk into the jewelry store hand in hand. "You can pick whatever you want," he says. "There is no budget. I want you to pick out the one you feel is perfect for you."

"Okay," I say with a smile. "Are you sure?"

"Rachel," he says, "I'm rich and I love you. You are perfect. You deserve this more than anyone. Pick whatever you want," he says as we walk over to the engagement rings.

We stand and look at all the diamond rings in the case. I am torn between an Emerald cut and a Princess Cut diamond. They are all so beautiful and I just can't decide what I want. I look at numerous rings and try a few on to see how they look but I don't like how any of them look on me so I keep looking as Roman stands next to me holding my hand smiling while Sky tries to give me advice on what ring she thinks is the prettiest. "Look at this ring, Rachel," says Sky pointing to a ring. "This one is really pretty and it sparkles!"

I look at the princess cut diamond framed by round diamonds with a line of round diamonds on the 14K white gold band with a 2 carat diamond weight. It is very beautiful and it looks like something a celebrity would wear. I fall in love with it but then I see the price. "It is pretty," I say, "but it is too expensive."

"Rachel," says Roman. "How much?"

"Almost $7800," I say. "It's too much."

"Is that the ring you want?" he asks.

"Roman, it's too much," I say.

"Try it on, Rachel," says Sky. "Try it on. See how it looks."

"I don't know if I should," I say as the lady gets it out for me to try on. I take it and slide it onto my left ring finger and it looks perfect. It is absolutely beautiful and it does sparkle but it is still way too much money. "It's pretty but it's too much money. I can't get this ring."

"Non-sense," says Roman. "Do you want that ring?"

"I do but I can't ask you to pay that much for this," I say.

"Rachel, I have the money. It's all right. Ma'am," he says. "We're going to get this ring."

"Roman," I say as he pulls out his credit card and his driver's license.

"No, Rachel," he says. "You like that ring and that's the one you're going to get. Price is no object. I promise."

"Are you sure?"

"If I wasn't I wouldn't have given her my credit card," he says as the lady processes everything. She hands him a receipt to sign and he signs it making it official. "It's yours now," he says with a smile as he hands the receipt back to the lady.

"Thank-you so much, Baby," I say with a smile as I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss his lips softly.

"You don't have to thank me just be a great wife to me and don't break my heart and we'll be all right."

"I will never break your heart. I love you too much," I say with a smile as I kiss his lips again this time more passionately as I hear Sky giggle at us. I pull away remembering where we were. "Sorry," I say to the lady.

"It's okay," she says with a smile. "It happens more than you think. You're all right. Congratulations."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile.

"Thank-you," says Roman with a smile. He kisses my lips once more before we leave the jewelry store holding hands walking out like the family we are and the family we will always be. I am getting more and more excited for the birth of our daughter and excited to become Mrs. Rachel Reigns. I can't wait for the day to come and to spend the rest of my life with the man that I love more than anything.

***A/N: So what are you thoughts? You didnt' think Rachel wouldn't get a visit from Jenn did you? What did you think about Jenn asking Rachel to be Sky's Earthly mom to do all the things with her that she won't be able to do? I am scared for the day Sky starts to date lol. Roman is going to flip. How did you feel when Jenn told Rachel that Lyric was going back with her? What about when Jenn got her wings and halo? Do you believe her job was to guide them all in the right direction? IS she right some things have to fall apart so the right things can fall into place? Sky says she believes her mom was an angel all along do you believe she could have been? And finally how about Roman buying that ring for RAchel? It is official they are getting married! **

***A/N: Just so you know I am building up the anticipation of Rachel having their baby so that you are beyond excited for her arrival. :) Someone told me I should do a sequel to this story. I will think about it. I might be able to put it in the works.. we'll see what do you think?**


	43. Amazed

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much!**

"I don't know," I say looking at the last 3D ultrasound of our baby girl before she is born. "I think she kind of looks like you. I think she has your nose."

"I think she has your mouth," says Rachel with a smile. "Look at her little lips already."

I let out a laugh and say, "yeah that's a Roman Reigns mouth all right. I don't care who she looks like. She's going to be beautiful. I do hope she has your eyes. Your eyes are so beautiful."

"Thanks," she says with a smile as I hand her the ultrasound picture and lift up her shirt exposing her round stomach. "Put the remote on my stomach and watch her kick it," she says handing me the remote.

I place it on her stomach and it lays still for a minute or two before it starts moving from her kicking. I let out a laugh. "That's pretty cool," I say removing the remote and placing my hands on her round stomach. "Hello in there," I say as I talk to the baby as I feel her moving. "It won't be long before you're here in the world. Your mama and I can't wait to meet you. We've already heard so much about you from your guardian angel. I am sure you're going to be as amazing and beautiful as she says." Rachel smiles as I talk to our daughter. "I'm going to do my best to be the best daddy in the world to you and your older sister. There is nothing that I won't do for you two. I can't wait till you meet her and she meets you. I am sure even though you will be 8 years apart you will be best friends. And I'm sure Sky will teach you everything you need to know and your mama is pretty great too. I'm sure you're going to learn just as much from her," I say with a smile. "And I may not be the greatest but I try. I can't wait to meet you. I'm counting down the days till you make your appearance into the world. We are all waiting. I love you, Princess," I say as I kiss Rachel's stomach with a smile. "We should have had a baby a long time ago," I say as I rub her stomach.

"We weren't ready a long time ago," she says with a smile. "But after this we can have a couple more if you want."

I smile at her, "I would love that. I never really thought I would be a father but now that I am and I'm going to be a father again I couldn't imagine my life another way. I remember the days I used to go out and party but that doesn't matter anymore. What matters most to me is being home with my favorite girls and having a family night. I love my life with you and I love my life with Sky."

"I love my life with you and Sky too," she says with a smile as I move myself next to her but keep my hand on her stomach.

"Being pregnant suits you. You look so beautiful," I say as I kiss her neck softly. "How many babies do you want to have after her?"

"Are you really serious about having more after her?" she asks with a smile.

"Why not?" I ask. "We're not getting any younger, Rachel and while I love my girls I would like to have at least one boy. Don't you want more after her?" I ask as I nuzzle at her neck.

"Of course I want more. I didn't think you would. I thought you would only want her and Sky."

"No," I say as I kiss her shoulder. "I could have another one but it's your choice on how many we have. I'm leaving it up to you."

"I would be okay with one or two more after her," she says. "Most likely two more to even it out."

"I'm okay with that," I say with a smile. "I'm sure we make beautiful babies."

"Me too," she said with a smile as I continue to lay soft kisses on her neck. "Mmm, Roman," she moans as I nibble at her neck. She turns to face me and presses her lips against mine softly. I take my hand to her cheek as I kiss her back passionately and urgently. I smile against her lips as I feel her hands on my shoulders pulling me closer to her. She wraps her leg around me as we continue to kiss each other. I roll over onto my back and pulling her on top of me. Sex was a lot easier when she didn't have the pregnancy belly but we make it work. I wrap my arms around her waist as she leans down to kiss my lips softly. I am so in love with this woman I can't describe how she makes me feel.

Before we can go any further there is a knock on our door before we hear a tiny hand on the door knob. Rachel removes herself from me and sits down next to me. I adjust myself as Sky comes into the room. "What's up, Sky?" I ask as she makes her way over to our bed.

"I can't sleep," she says climbing in next to me. "I'm too scared."

"What's wrong? You should be excited. You have your first day of 3rd grade tomorrow!"

"I know but I don't want to go back there. That's where we met Briana."

"Briana won't be there," I say. "You don't have to worry about that."

"But what if she is, Daddy? I don't want her to be my teacher."

"Trust me even if she was there she would NOT be your teacher. I would make sure of it." Sky is really upset over the entire Briana situation. It all stems back to when I kicked Briana out of the house but over the last couple weeks Sky has learned that it was Briana that hit the car trying to kill all of them. I didn't want to tell any of them but the news gave it all away. Just like the news got out of mine and Rachel's engagement there were a lot of unhappy female fans out there but I don't care. There is one woman that will ever hold my heart on this Earth and her name is Rachel Marie Masters.

"But what if she shows up and tries to hurt me again?" she asks.

"Sky, remember our security guard will be there with you all day to make sure you're safe. He isn't going to let anyone hurt you. I promise." I decided that since Briana was out on bail until we went to court in a few weeks that it would be safest if all of us travelled with a bodyguard. Briana is beyond crazy and the fact she is out to kill Rachel makes me nervous and with me going back out on the road in a couple days makes me even more nervous to leave my girls alone but luckily this weekend coming up is Summerslam so they will be with me but after that I don't know what I'm going to do.

"But that's weird, Daddy. I don't want a big guy following me all day."

"He doesn't' have to follow you all he is going to do is stand outside your classroom and keep an eye on you at recess. He will be there but in a distance. You know I want everything to remain as normal as possible."

"Daddy," she says with a smile. "There is nothing normal about our lives."

"This is true," I say with a smile. "But you have nothing to be scared of. Briana will not be at your school tomorrow. I promise."

"Okay, Daddy," she says. "And I am really excited about 3rd grade tomorrow!"

"I figured that might be part of the reason you couldn't sleep," I say with a smile. "but if you don't go to sleep tomorrow morning will never get here."

"All right," she says with a smile. "Goodnight, Daddy."

"Goodnight," I say as I give her a hug and a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," she says with a smile before she walks over to Rachel. "Goodnight Rachel," she says hugging her.

"Goodnight, Sky," she says with a smile as she kisses the top of her head. "I love you."

"Love you too," she says, "and I love you too, My baby sister. I wish you two would tell me her name."

"Not until she's born," says Rachel with a smile.

"Okay," she says as she kisses Rachel's stomach. "Goodnight," she says before she skips out of the room to go to sleep.

Once I know she is in her room I look at Rachel with a smile and say, "where were we? Oh yeah," I say. "I was about to make love to my beautiful fiancé."

"I have no complaints, Baby," she says with a smile as she leans over and kisses my lips softly before we spend the next hour making love to one another until she falls asleep in my arms and I fall asleep as she has her arms wrapped around me.

The next morning starts off perfectly. I have Sky's lunch packed for school, her bookbag ready and I manage to get her hair into the pigtail buns she has requested. Over the last 6 months I have learned to braid, do buns, pigtails and ponytails. I am proud of myself because 6 months ago the only thing I could perfect was a ponytail. I smile at her as I look at her standing in front of me with her hair done, wearing a light blue polo, blue and grey plaid skirt and a pair of white knee socks. "You look beautiful, Sky."

"Thank-you, Daddy," she says with a smile.

Rachel and I take a couple pictures of her before we put her on the school bus for school with her very own bodyguard. I hate it but it's what I feel safe doing. She didn't want us to take her to school and she wanted to ride the bus with Jaida and her other friends from school. She has come a long way since last year. I am proud of her. I couldn't have done it without Rachel. I wrap my arm around Rachel's shoulders as we watch Sky's bus drive off to take her to school. "So," I say as we walk into the house. "Did you get any ideas from her on what she wants done for her birthday in a few weeks?"

"She wants Katy Perry to perform at her party I told her that would be nearly impossible with this short of notice."

"Rachel, when your father is Roman Reigns anything is possible," I say with a smile. "I will just have my people get in touch with her people to set it up. I hope that she can. Sky would love that. She loves Katy Perry."

"I know," she says with a smile. "Are you really going to get Katy Perry to perform at her party?"

"Yeah I am; well I hope that I can," I say with a smile. "It might be difficult but I can try. I know she wants this big night club/rock star party. I don't know what I am supposed to do with that."

"Don't worry about it," she says. "I will take care of that you take care of Katy Perry."

"All right," I say with a smile. "So she is going to be surprised if I can make it happen."

"Yes she is," says Rachel. "But she is going to think you're the best dad in the world."

"She already does," I say with a smile.

"Yeah. I don't know how she couldn't you are pretty amazing," she says. "I love you."

"I love you too," I say before I lean down and kiss her lips softly. "Speaking of surprises, I have a surprise for you," I say.

"What is it?" she asks as she wraps her arms around my shoulders as I wrap my arms around her waist. "I don't know if I am ready to show it to you yet," I say with a smile.

"Come on, Baby," she says. "Don't play with me."

"I don't know if you're ready to see it yet," I say with a smile as I kiss the bridge of her nose. "But then maybe you are," I say with a smile.

"Roman, come on," she says with a pleading smile.

"All right. Are you up to go for a little drive?"

"Sure," she says with a smile.

"All right, Lets go," I say with a smile.

It isn't long before we are in my car driving to my surprise for her and not just for her but for Sky also. I drive for what seems like miles and turn onto a back road that is just dirt but it leads us to a private property. I pull up to a brick house with a white picket fence, a driveway and an attached 3 car garage. There is a Sold sign out front in the green grass by the mail box. I look over at Rachel and say, "Surprise."

"It's a house," she says with a half-smile. "But it's been bought."

"I know," I say as I park the car, "I bought it."

"You bought this house?" she asks. "It's a beautiful house and it's huge."

"I know," I say with a smile. "I figured that with everything that happened with Briana it was best that we move into a new house. Do you want to take a tour?"

"Yeah," she says with a smile as we both get out of the car. I take her hand and walk to the front door where I unlock it with my key. I open the door and let her walk in first. She looks around as soon as we enter the house. "It's beautiful," she says.

"You haven't seen anything yet," I say as I start to take her on a tour. I show her the living room and family room first. They both have polished wooden floors and the living room has a fireplace and a mantle. I show her what will be my office and hopefully hers as well. I show her the laundry room in the hallway. We look at 1 of the 4 bathrooms in the house before we go to the dining room that is painted a dark blue color and also has a wooden floor. I take her to the kitchen that has a white tiled floor, grey marble counter tops, an island in the middle of the kitchen with a marble counter top and the cabinets are a polished wood and she falls in love with it. We walk out onto the patio from the sliding glass door in the kitchen. I show her the big backyard that goes on for miles enough room for our children to run around and for Tyson to run around. I show her the in-ground pool before we go back into the house. I take her upstairs and show her all 8 bedrooms in the house including our master bedroom and master bathroom. I finish the tour up in the finished basement which will be used as a game room and a play room for the kids. "What do you think?"

Rachel gets tears in her eyes and says, "it's beautiful, Roman. I love it. Is it really ours?"

"It's our house, Rachel," I say with a smile.

"Thank-you so much!" she says as she wraps her arms around me tightly. "I love it!"

"I figured you would," I say with a smile. "Sky loves it too."

"She's seen it?"

"She suggested it she just doesn't know I bought it. That's the surprise for her."

"I really love it. When are we moving in?"

"It will be a couple months yet," I say. "I want to get it gated off and there is some painting that needs to be done so it's going to be a while before it's ready to move into but probably after we have the baby we'll move in."

"I can't wait," she says. "I love it, Roman. Thank-you."

"You're welcome," I say with a smile as I kiss the top of her head. "And I love it best because it's so private."

"Me too," she says. "Will Sky have to change schools?"

"Nope," I say. "This is still in her school's perimeter. She will just have to ride a different school bus but it's not too far away."

"That's good," she says with a smile. "I really do love it."

"I'm glad that you love it," I say with a smile before I kiss her lips softly. "I can't wait to get everything done so we can move in here."

"I can't wait either, Baby," she says with a smile. "You're awesome."

"Thank-you," I say with a soft smile.

Later that afternoon Rachel and I are back at our house waiting for Sky to get off the school bus. I am ready to hear all about her day. I stand up and walk toward the street as I see her bus pull up. The bus stops and I wait for her to get off the bus as the doors open. She runs down the stairs and jumps off the final step and runs into my arms for a hug. "Daddy!"

"Hey," I say with a smile. "How was your day?"

"It was good," she says, "I love my teacher she is awesome! And I have all my friends in my class. It was really fun. I can't wait to go back tomorrow."

"That's good," I say as I carry her to the house. "Any homework?"

"Just to write a paragraph about who I am."

"That sounds easy enough," I say as we walk into the house, "but I want to tell you something before you start."

"Yes?" she asks.

"Do you remember that house we went to look at a couple weeks ago?"

"Yes," she says with a smile. "what about it?"

"Well," I say with a smile. "I bought it. We're moving into it after the baby is born and after I get some work done on the house."

"I love that house! Thank-you, Daddy!"

"You're welcome," I say with a smile as we sit down at the table for her to do her homework. I smile at her as she starts to write her paragraph. If you would have asked me 6 months ago if my life was going to be this amazing; I would have told you no because I had no idea what life had in store for me. Now I know and I wouldn't give it up for anything.

***A/N: How sweet was it when Roman was talking to his baby girl? Do you blame Sky for being scared of going to school? Did Roman make the right choice to get them bodyguards? What did you think of Roman buying them a new house? And finally thinking about the beginning of the story did you think Roman would be this great of guy now based on who he was? Please review and thank-you for reading.**

***I am tossing some ideas around for a sequel. I'm not promising there will be one but it is pretty likely. **


	44. Daddy, I'm Proud of you!

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much!**

We are in Los Angeles, California for Summerslam but I haven't had much time to spend with Sky and Rachel. I have a pretty busy schedule this weekend between interviews, celebrity guest panels and autograph signings there is very little time for me to spend with my family. I wish I could be with them and go out shopping and sightseeing with them but I am unable to do so. "Are Rachel and Sky coming to the show tonight?" asks Dean as we're in our locker room.

"Yep," I say as I get my ring gear ready for the show. "They should be here soon. They are out sightseeing right now and doing some shopping. I feel bad because I haven't been able to spend any time with them this weekend because I've been so busy with appearances."

"I'm sure they understand," he says, "so what's going on with that crazy Briana chick?"

"We're going to court in a few weeks," I say. "She was offered a deal to plead guilty by my attorney but she didn't want to take it and her attorney told her to take it but she refused. She insists she hasn't done anything wrong. She almost killed my daughter and my fiancé not to mention Rachel could have lost our baby and her niece Lyric could have died. Rachel is her intended target and she said she didn't know Sky and Lyric were in the car because if she had she wouldn't have done it."

"So she really doesn't see the harm in what she did?"

"No," I say. "She wants me to forgive her and drop everything. I'm not dropping anything. She could have pleaded guilty and spent some time in jail but she didn't want to take it."

"But what if she uses an insanity defense? I can't say that she wouldn't be labelled unstable or insane. I think she is insane and unstable and this is coming from me, Roman."

"I think she is too. I mean she does need help but she should still pay for what she did. I just hope the state gives her the help that she needs whether she is sitting in jail or in an asylum. I just want her to get help. I'm not a bad guy and I'm not going to wish the worst on her because I know she has problems but she isn't going to get better unless she gets help. I have no desire to talk to her or see her ever again after all this is over. Personally I don't even want to see her at court but I have no choice. I hope I don't lose my temper. When she showed up at the hospital that night I was pissed. Who does that shit? You know what I mean?"

"Yeah," he says. "That was a ballsy move though. Are you worried about her coming back?"

"No because she isn't allowed to have any contact with us and she is not allowed within 100 feet of myself, Sky, Rachel or the baby as well as any of our family members. I just don't understand who does stuff like this. I have heard of some crazy fan girls but when you try to fake a pregnancy to be with someone or try to kill their family is beyond crazy."

"I thought I had crazy fans but none of my fans have ever done that to me."

"Consider yourself lucky," I say.

"Anyway I see you aren't winning the belt tonight," he says to me.

"I'm not," I say. "Brock Lesnar is facing John Cena for the belt. The original plan was for Randy Orton to win at Battleground then I challenge him at Summerslam for the title and win it but since I will be taking some time off in October I told Hunter I wanted to wait."

"How much time are you taking off?"

"Probably 6-8 weeks so that I can be at home to help with Sky and the baby. I figure I will be back in time for the Rumble to win it and then go on to Wrestlemania to win the championship which is what Hunter planned out. I just know I want to be home when Rachel has the baby. It's going to be so hard you know?"

"Yeah," he says.

"I am going to miss so many firsts because of being on the road. I hate it but it's either take a job where I won't make enough money to provide for my family or stay with the company miss out on my children's lives and make enough money to provide for my family. I know now with technology that Rachel can record our daughter's firsts and we can Skype but it's not the same as being there but I have to do what I need to do in order to make sure my family is taken care of."

"Yeah your family is your number 1 priority," he says as my cell phone starts to ring.

I look at the screen to see that it's Rachel calling me. "Hello," I say with a smile as I answer the phone.

"Hey," she says in a happy tone. "Sky and I are about 5 minutes away. Can you meet us in the parking lot?"

"Yeah," I say with a smile. "I'll be there."

"Okay," she says. "Bye."

"Bye," I say as I put my phone down. "Rachel and Sky are on their way. I am going to meet them in the parking lot. Do you want to come too?"

"No, I'm all right," he says.

"Okay," I say as I make my way to the door. "We'll be back," I say before I walk out of the door.

I walk through the hallways greeting everyone as I pass them as I make my way out the backdoors to wait for my two and a half favorite girls. I am standing outside waiting when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to see Seth standing there. Seth, Dean and I aren't really on the best terms. Dean and I are still best friends but Seth used to be our best friend too but when he joined the authority his attitude not only changed on TV but in real life too. I hated it. He developed a better than thou type of attitude. We weren't good enough to travel with anymore or good enough to talk to anymore. I just never understood how someone that used to be so close to us could no longer want to be friends because they started to make a little more money. Money had a crazy way of controlling people's lives. I am guilty of it I will admit but I don't let it turn me into an asshole. "Roman," he says to me.

"Yeah," I say with a bit of annoyance in my voice. This may be the first time we've talked since the beginning of the year. "I'm surprised you're actually talking to me. I thought I was beneath you?"

"No, Man," he says. "I'm sorry about that."

"It took you this long to apologize to me about it?"

"Yeah," he says, "I'm sorry. I just wanted to let you know I heard about everything that's been going on in your life and I am happy for you. I can't believe you're a father, going to have a baby and getting married. I just want to say congratulations."

"Thanks," I say as I see Rachel and Sky pull up. I smile as I watch Rachel park the car. I look over and see Seth still standing next to me. "Are we done here?"

"I was just wondering if we could be friends; brothers like we were before?"

"Seth," I say, "I don't know. I have to think about it. I mean you get a promotion and all of a sudden you're better than us. We were brothers but what you did was wrong. You can get a promotion and not treat your friends like shit. I just don't know if I want to be friends with someone that will turn their back on me for a little bit of money."

"Well, think about it," he says. "I miss hanging out with you guys."

I let out a small fake laugh and say, "there isn't too much hanging out going on with me anymore unless you call Skyping my daughter and fiancé before and after a show hanging out or sitting at home on a Friday night playing Ever After High dolls then yeah I hang out but I don't go to the bars anymore. I have no need to."

"That's pretty awesome," he says with a smile. "Well, take care and I'll see you around."

"Yeah you too," I say as I direct my focus on Sky and Rachel walking toward me. Rachel is absolutely beautiful. She is glowing in the early afternoon sun, her dark hair pulled up into a ponytail, her wearing a beautiful purple maternity dress and her eyes as blue as the sky. I smile as I make my way over to them to help them carry their bags. "Did you two buy out all of Los Angeles?" I ask before I greet Rachel with a kiss.

"No," she says with a smile. "We just got a little carried away."

"I see," I say with a smile before I pick Sky up to carry her inside the arena as I take Rachel's hand so we can walk in like a family. I want everyone to see how happy we are and how much we love one another. "So what all did you get?"

"Clothes," says Sky. "Lots and lots of clothes and shoes."

"Just what you both needed," I say with a smile. "I'm just kidding. Did you two have fun?" I ask as we walk inside.

"Yeah," she says. "But I missed you."

"I know. I missed you too," I say. "I wish I could have gone with you but I promise after Tuesday we can spend the rest of the week together. I just had to do some appearances and some interviews."

"I know, Daddy," she says with a smile as she plays with my hair. As we are walking down the hallway to my locker room we run into John and his family. "Hi, John," says Sky with a smile.

"Hi, Sky," he says smiling back. "How are you feeling? How is that arm healing?"

"It's good," she says. "It doesn't hurt anymore but the cast is really itchy. I get it off two days before my birthday. I can't wait."

"That's awesome," he says with a smile. "what are you doing for your birthday?"

"Having a rock star party!"

"Sounds pretty cool to me," he says, "I want you to meet my family. This is my daughter Angelina and this is my son Gabriel."

"Nice to meet you," I say with a smile. "This is my fiancé Rachel," I say introducing them.

"Nice to meet you," he says with a smile as they shake hands. "You three look like a beautiful family."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile. "So do you," I say.

"Thanks," he says, "well, I am going to take the kids to catering to get them something to eat before they go out to watch the show."

"Okay," I say, "have fun."

"You too," he says with a smile. "And Sky, I'll make sure I get you a piece of chocolate cake."

"Thank-you," she says with a smile before we start walking down the hallway again.

We spend some time together before they have to go out to sit in the audience for the show. I enjoy my time with both Sky and Rachel as Sky and I give Rachel a tour of the backstage area and I introduce her to my friends. She hasn't really gotten the chance to see the backstage area since the last time she came with me to a show she was only a couple days out of the hospital from the accident and didn't want to be backstage looking the way she did. Before they went out to the audience I took them to catering so that Sky could get her chocolate cake. It was her favorite thing to get so of course I got her some. "Do you want anything, Rach?" I ask.

"No," she says, "I'm all right."

"What's wrong?" I ask as I see a little pain on her face.

"Nothing. I'm just having these Braxton Hicks contractions. They hurt," she says.

"Do you want to go back to the hotel? Because if you do you can and I can keep Sky with me."

"No," she says. "Sky is really excited to watch the show. They'll go away. I mean I'm not going into labor any time soon. I'm not due for another 6 weeks. It's too soon. The doctor told me I would experience them from now until it's time to give birth. They're just really uncomfortable."

"Well, is there anything you want me to do for you?"

"No," she says with a smile, "I'm okay."

"All right," I say with a smile. "Just let me know," I say as I worry about her. I know she is saying they are just Braxton Hicks but I don't want them to turn out to be real contractions and her go into labor 6 weeks early but given the amount of stress she has been under lately I wouldn't be surprised if our daughter did come earlier than expected. I hope not but with the stress she has to be ready to come at some point. I take my hand over and rub Rachel's back as she sits at the table. I can tell she's hurting and I wish there was more I could do for her.

"Rachel, are you okay?" asks Sky as she eats her cake.

"Yes," she says. "I'm okay."

"So Sky," I say as I keep rubbing Rachel's back. "Are you excited for your birthday in a couple weeks?"

"Beyond excited," she says with a smile. "I can't wait."

"I bet," I say with a smile. "Did you have any idea what you wanted to happen at your party?"

"Katy Perry," she says. "I really want Katy Perry to be there."

"What if she can't be there?" I ask.

"Then I want a DJ," she says. "I want to have the best birthday party ever!"

"I'll see what I can do," I say as Rachel and I look at each other and smile. I have already gotten in contact with Katy Perry's agent and she is more than happy to perform at Sky's party. Sky is going to be so excited. I want it to be a special birthday for her because it is the first one without her mom. Last year her mom died the day after. I don't know how she is going to handle turning 8 without her mom. I don't' know what Jenn used to do for her as far as birthdays are concerned and I don't know if they have any type of traditions but I have been trying to keep the traditions they had together. I want life to be as normal for her as possible.

As soon as Sky had finished her cake she cleaned herself up and I had security walk them to their ringside seats. I don't want anyone messing with them on their way down and I have security on standby just in case some fan tries to get out of hand with either of them. I don't expect it to happen but after everything with Briana I have to be on high alert with everyone. I never know anyone's intentions anymore. Once I know they are safely seated watching the show I start to get ready for my match against Randy Orton. I have to get myself together and get my mind focused on the match. I want it to be the best match of the night. I want to steal the show. I want Rachel and Sky to be proud of me. I am going out there for them and doing everything for them. I start my stretches and pre-match prep. I turn on my headphones and get into my zone before security comes to tell me it's time to go out there. I take a deep breath as I take my headphones off and follow security to where I am entering for the match. I stand behind the curtain waiting for my music to cue. I can hear the crowd cheering so they sound pretty lively. I am following a divas match so either they are ready for the next match or they are really into the match going on. It can go either way. I just expect a rowdy hyped up crowd; one of my favorites. I pour my water over my head as I hear my music cue. I run in place for a few seconds before they open the curtain and allow me to enter down the stairs. The crowd is on fire as I make my way to the ring. I am being grabbed and touched from all directions. I make my way to the barricade and hop over it. I climb into the ring and do a few poses as I wait for Randy Orton to enter. I smile over at Sky who is waving at me and wave back to her with a smile. I watch as Randy makes his way to the ring. I watch his entire entrance just ready to start the match. I have the crowd behind me which gets me fired up. This match has been a long time coming and it is one hell of a match. We're going through announce tables, crashing through barricades, flying into steel steps and whipping each other with kendo sticks. It is all really intense for Sky to see but I can hear her cheering for me which gives me my motivation to keep fighting even when I am knocked down. I always get back up to fight for her. The match continues on and as Randy goes for an RKO I hit him with a spear; the crowd goes nuts. I get the pin and the win over him causing the fans to go wild. I get my hand raised in victory as I look over at my two favorite girls. The smiles on their faces, their cheers and their applause mean everything to me. I smile at them before I roll out of the ring. I walk over to them giving each of them a hug and a kiss before I pick Sky up and bring her over the barricade. I have never done that but this is one moment I want to live with my daughter. This is a really big win for my career. I take her into the ring and celebrate as the crowd keeps cheering. I hold her in the ring and she says to me, "Daddy, I am so proud of you!" I smile at her and kiss her cheek before I give her a hug. Once I get out of the ring and it is time for them to start advertising the next match I kiss Rachel one more time and carry Sky to the back with me as I greet fans and sign autographs on my way to the back. To hear my little girl tell me she is proud of me is all I need to hear to keep going and do this for the rest of my life. My goal in life is not to put on a show for the fans or have the whole world behind me; my goal in life is to have my daughter look at me and see me as a hero and to see me as her role model. That's what I want more than anything in this life. Everything that I continue to do in life will be for her. Nothing else matters more than she does.

***A/N: What are your thoughts on Briana; think she can get away with insanity? What about Roman just wanting her to get help? Think she deserves more than that? What are your thoughts on Seth trying to get back into Roman's good graces? Do you think Roman will end up forgiving him and letting it all go? HOw do you think Sky is going to handle her first birthday without her mom? Will Rachel have the baby earlier than expected? And finally what did you think of Roman's exchange with Sky at the end of the chapter? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	45. Happy Birthday, Sky!

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They are greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much***

*** I DO NOT OWN ANYONE IN THIS CHAPTER BUT SKY AND RACHEL. **

The Saturday before Sky's birthday I took the weekend and the following week off to be home with Sky for her birthday as well as home for her big 8th birthday party which was happening the Saturday night before. Rachel and I spent the entire day setting up for it. It is probably one of the most extravagant birthday parties I have ever seen for an 8 year old. When I was 8 I was excited to have a pony at my party; when my daughter is 8 she gets her favorite pop singer at her birthday party as well as an over the top rock star party. She is beyond excited for it as she comes out to our backyard to see the pink and black streamers, the mini bar set up for kids that will be serving little bottles of sparkling grape juice and a DJ booth to play music for the kids to listen to and dance to as well as a stage for Katy to perform as well as for the kids to do karaoke. There is a photo booth set up to take pictures and out front of our house is a red carpet for the kids to walk on to the party. There are also VIP backstage passes laying out with kids' names on them to wear for the party. I have even enlisted Dean and Bo to be security for the party as well as our real security guards. One thing is for sure this party will be talked about for a long time. Anything for my little girl she deserves the best. "What are you thinking?" I ask Sky as I look at her in her black tutu skirt, hot pink tank top with the word rock on it, her pink and black fishnet arm things, a pair of black flip flops and her hair hanging down.

"I like it," she says with a smile. "I love it. This is going to be the best party ever! Are the tattoos here and the hair color?"

"Yes," I say with a smile. "What color are you getting in your hair?"

"Pink!" she says with a smile. "This looks really nice, Daddy. Thank-you."

"You're welcome," I say with a smile. "I can't believe you're going to be 8 soon. Your friends should be here soon."

"I know," she says. "I can't wait! I am so excited, Daddy."

"I can tell," I say with a smile as I look at the big smile on her face.

She wraps her arms around me and hugs me tightly as I hug her back with a smile. "Thank-you, Daddy!"

"You're welcome," I say with a smile. "So are you ready to get this party started?"

"Yes!" she says with a smile as we wait for her friends to arrive.

As her friends arrive there are a lot of screams happening and a lot of hugging happening. She is so happy to see all of her friends as they walk up the red carpet after getting their backstage passes and are led to the backyard for their VIP experience. I invite parents to stay because there is plenty of food and drinks for everyone but only a few end up staying. I could use all the extra help that I can get because half of the third grade from her school came. I walk around with Rachel and we keep an eye on the kids as they are in the photo booth taking pictures, singing karaoke on the stage, some are getting temporary tattoos put on and getting different colors put into their hair. My child runs past me and shows me all 10 tattoos she got before running off with her friend Gianna to get into the photo booth. "I think she's having fun," says Rachel as she holds my hand.

"Me too," I say. "I just like to see her happy. I'm glad she can have fun on her birthday."

"Me too and her friends look like they are having a blast too."

"Of course," I say with a smile. "Want to go to the photo booth with me?"

Rachel smiles at me and says, "sure why not." I smile back at her and we walk over to the photo booth and take pictures together once the kids clear out. Sky joins us in a couple pictures before she runs off to be with her friends. "So when is her surprise coming?" she asks as we walk through the party.

I look at my watch and say, "she should be here soon. I really can't wait to see Sky's face when she sees her. She is going to go crazy."

"I know and I am sure all these other little girls and boys are going to go crazy too," she says as one of my security guards walks up to me and taps me on the shoulder.

"Yes," I say.

"She's here," he says.

"All right," I say with a smile. "Let me get the kids gathered and then go get her."

"Okay," he says.

"She's here," I tell Rachel. "Help me get the kids together."

"Okay," she says with a smile. "I'm so excited. And the baby is excited too. She's moving up a storm."

I walk up to the stage and take the microphone. "IF I COULD HAVE ALL VIP BACKSTAGE PASS HOLDERS TO COME GATHER AROUND THE STAGE. THERE IS A BIG SURPRISE FOR THE BIRTHDAY GIRL!" The kids come running over to the stage including Sky. She makes her way to the front and looks at me confused. I smile down at her as the security guard goes to get Katy. "Sky," I say. "Happy Birthday."

She smiles at me as she hears the voice of her favorite singer. "Is there a birthday party going on here?" Sky looks at me and smiles even bigger as she knows who is about to appear. I enjoy watching her face light up. "Where is the birthday girl, Sky?" she asks as she makes her way through the kids.

"I'm right here!" says Sky raising her hand as her friends scream.

"Happy 8th, Birthday," says Katy as she gives her a hug. "Are you having a good party so far?"

"Yes," says Sky with the biggest smile on her face.

"It's good to hear," she says giving her a high five. "What is your favorite song?" she asks.

"Um," says Sky, "Dark Horse," she says.

"That's one of my favorites too. Would you like to sing it with me since it is your special day?"

"Yes," she says with a smile as her and Katy walk up on stage together. I hand her my microphone before I go down and stand next to Rachel as we watch Sky and Katy sing one of Sky's favorite songs by her. She is loving every minute of it. Rachel is recording it for me on her phone while I am taking pictures.

She gives Sky her own little chair on stage so she has her own front row seat as she performs for her and her friends. The kids are loving it. They are going crazy and Sky has the biggest smile on her face. Once she is done singing a collection of her songs she gives Sky a few presents like an autograph poster, a t-shirt and her new CD. This has to be one of the best birthday parties Sky has ever had. She poses with Sky for a couple pictures before we bring the black and pink zebra print cake out on stage where she starts off singing happy birthday to Sky. She stays for a while after her performance to sign autographs and take pictures with the kids. When it is time for her leave she gives Sky a hug and I thank her for coming because let's face it she didn't have to take time out of her busy schedule to be there for an 8 year old's birthday party but she did and that was awesome in my book.

As the night gets later Sky's friends begin to leave and I leave the mess to clean up in the morning because I am exhausted. Sky goes into the house to change into her pajamas before she goes to bed. I tuck her in and as I am giving her a hug she says to me, "Daddy, I had the best birthday party ever! Thank-you so much."

"You're welcome," I say with a smile. "I'm glad you had fun. What did you think of your favorite singer being here?"

"I loved it! It was the best present ever!"

"I'm glad you liked it."

"I really did," she says with a smile. "Mama would be proud of you."

"No, Sky, she would be proud of you," I say. "Goodnight, Sky."

"Good night," she says as I lean down to give her a kiss on her cheek. I turn the light off on my way out of the room. I am glad that she had an amazing birthday party. I just wanted her to have fun because I know how hard this must be to celebrate her first birthday without her mom but we are also getting closer to the 1 year anniversary of her mom's death. I don't know how she's going to handle that but I plan to be there for her all day. I know it's going to be a tough day for all of us because Jenn touched all of our lives in a way and she was just an amazing woman. It is going to be a tough day.

A couple days later on Sky's actual birthday I am downstairs making her chocolate chip pancakes. She told me that was one of the things her mom made her every year on her birthday. Like I said before I want to keep everything as normal as possible for her, if she gets chocolate chip pancakes on her birthday she is getting chocolate chip pancakes for her birthday. She comes down to the kitchen as Rachel and I are finishing up her breakfast. "HAPPY 8th, Birthday!" we say together with a smile as she smiles at us.

"It smells good in here," she says climbing up to the island. "Are those chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Yes," I say with a smile. "For your birthday."

"I love them," she says with a smile as she looks at the presents from Rachel and I next to her. "More presents?" she asks. "My mama only got me one gift and that was it."

"Well," I say as I put her pancakes onto a plate. "We wanted to do something a little different this year."

"Okay," she says with a smile. "After I eat can I open them?"

"Absolutely," I say with a smile as I hand her syrup and her plate. "Enjoy."

"Thank-you," she says as she digs into her pancakes like she hasn't eaten for days.

I look over to Rachel and she looks like she's in pain. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she says, "I'm fine. I think I'm having contractions."

"Already?" I ask. "Are you sure they aren't Braxton Hicks?"

"I'm sure," she says. "They feel different and most of the pain is in my back. I think I will be fine. They will go away."

"Are you still going to work today?" I ask.

"I have to. I start my maternity leave next week. I have a busy schedule this week with my patients."

"Well, if you're not feeling well I don't think you should go to work. I think you should take it easy."

"I'm fine, Babe," she says. "I have to go to work."

"All right," I say as I wrap my arm around her waist before I kiss her lips softly. "I just worry about you."

"I know," she says, "I'll be all right."

"My sister is coming soon," says Sky as she drinks her milk. "Mama told me."

"What?" I ask. "How soon is soon?"

"Soon," she says, "she didn't say when she just said soon."

"Okay," I say, "did she visit you last night?"

"Yes she wanted to spend some time with me on my birthday. We had a lot of fun. We got to play music together and we danced. We even picked flowers and we just laid in the sunshine talking. She told me my sister will be here soon." Rachel looks at me and I look at her. I think it's too early for our daughter to come we still have 3 weeks and all the books say the longer she is in there the better. I hope by soon she means in 3 or 4 weeks instead of in the next couple days. "It was fun, Daddy."

"I bet," I say as she finishes her pancakes. "Do you want to open your presents now?"

"Can I?" she asks.

"It's your birthday," I say with a smile as I hand her the presents.

She smiles and starts to rip through her presents. We got her a couple new outfits from her favorite store that she absolutely loves and we got her couple more of those Ever After High dolls that she likes. I smile as she grabs one of the last two gifts and rips the paper open exposing her own cell phone. "A cellphone?" she asks with a smile. "You got me a cell phone?" she asks looking at the I-phone in the box.

"I did," I say, "and it's only because I am gone a lot so that you can call me whenever you want or text me whenever you want. If I wasn't a wrestler and gone a majority of the week you would not have a cell phone at 8 years old but since I am I think you should have quicker and faster access to me. I look forward to getting texts from you and getting phone calls from you while I'm on the road but there are some rules okay?"

"Okay," she says, "what are the rules?" she asks with a smile as she admires the phone. I went against everything I believe when it comes to kids and technology but she is responsible enough to handle it.

"When you go to bed the phone comes to Rachel or me. You are allowed on the internet but I will ask to see what you're up to like I do with your tablet. You are allowed to call your friends from your phone but you don't need to be on it 2 hours at a time. Everything is unlimited so you don't to worry about wasting minutes or anything like that. And no Facebook, Twitter or Instagram pages same rules as your tablet pretty much. Okay?"

"Okay, Daddy," she says with a smile. "Thank-you so much. This is so awesome!"

"I'm glad you like it," I say with a smile. "There is one more."

"I see," she says as she picks up the wrapped necklace box lying on the island. She opens it carefully and then opens the lid to the box. She pulls out a silver necklace with a heart locket. She opens it and smiles. "It's me and Mama," she says with tears in her eyes. "This was before she got sick."

"I found that picture on your tablet so I printed it off the computer and put it into your locket. Do you like it?"

"I love it," she says with tears in her eyes. "I love that picture. It's my favorite of us."

"I figured as much," I say. "Why didn't you tell me that you had so many pictures of your mama and you on your tablet? I would have loved to see them. They are some really good pictures. You look so much like her it's unbelievable."

"Thank-you," she says as Rachel helps her put the locket on. "I'm never taking this off."

"You don't have to," I say with a smile. "And just so you know if you want to print any of those pictures off the computer to hang up in your new bedroom at the new house you're more than welcome to. Your mama is a big part of all of our lives she helped bring you guys back to me after that accident," I say with tears in my eyes. "I want you to have those pictures in your room so you can see her every day of your life."

"Really?" she asks.

"Really," I say.

"Thank-you, Daddy," she says as she jumps off the chair and wraps her arms around me. "I love you, Daddy. Thank-you for the best birthday ever!"

"You're welcome," I say with a smile. "My little girls deserve the best."

Later that evening after Sky gets home from school we go out to dinner as a family at her favorite seafood place so she can have all the crab legs and shrimp that she wants and then we go home to have some cake and ice-cream together. As we finish the cake and ice-cream Sky wants to watch a movie so Rachel, Sky and I sit down on the couch. Sky cuddles in between us and we begin to watch the movie Parental Guidance. I glance over to Rachel numerous times during the movie and she looks like she is having a lot of pain. I see her breathing and I say to her, "are you okay?"

"I think," she says. "I'm just having a lot of pain and my contractions are getting worse and closer."

"How close?" I ask as I pause the movie.

"Right now they are probably about 15 minutes apart. They're getting closer each hour," she says.

"Rachel," I say as Sky and I look at her. "Do you want to go to the hospital?"

"No," she says, "I'm fine. I'll be all right. I can't go into labor and I can't be in labor until next week."

"I hate to break it to you," I say as I press play, "but whenever she wants to come she's going to come whether you're ready or not."

"Well, I am holding her in as long as possible."

"Good luck with that," I say, "but don't wait too long because I am not delivering our daughter in this house."

"I'll be fine," she says, "let's just watch the movie." Rachel is stubborn she is fighting the whole hospital thing. I wish that she would just listen to me and go to the hospital before it's too late. I don't' want our daughter to come this soon but if she's ready she's ready. We finish the movie and Sky has fallen asleep on my shoulder. I pick her up and start to carry her upstairs as Rachel stands up and doubles over. "Roman," she says. "I think I need to go to the hospital. I am pretty sure that our little girl is coming."

"All right," I say as I carry Sky over to get Rachel and her hospital bag. "Just relax. It will be okay."

"It hurts," she says.

"I know but just relax. I'm going to get you to the hospital. Come on," I say taking her out to the car. I put her in the front seat next to me before I put Sky into the backseat. I climb into the driver's seat and pull out of the driveway. I can't believe that within the next few hours or so I am going to be a daddy again. I know she's definitely in labor by the way she's crying through her pain on the way to the hospital.

***A/N: What did you think of Sky's 8th Birthday Party? Did Roman do a great job or what? What do you think about her getting a cellphone for her birthday has Roman lost his mind? What about the locket? How wonderful was it to let Roman know that Sky could hang up pictures of her mom in her bedroom? And the baby is coming! Are you excited? How stubborn was Rachel? She was waiting a long time. I hope she didn't wait too long..no one wants to see Roman have to deliver the baby do they? ;) You never know what could happen. Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	46. Love At First Sight

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

***And here is the chapter you have all been waiting for; ENJOY!**

"Roman, it hurts," cries Rachel in the passenger's seat. I take her hand and remind her to breathe. "I am breathing!" she snaps. "Get her out! Get this baby out of me!"

"I can't get her out," I say, "we're almost to the hospital. Just breathe," I say breathing with her. I look back to the backseat and Sky is still passed out sleeping. Rachel's screams aren't even waking her up. She can sleep through anything that's how she is like me. I can do the same no matter what is going on around me I can sleep through it. My mom used to joke that we could be in the middle of a bad hurricane and destruction could be taking place but I would sleep right through it. I was the same way when I was a baby. Being the youngest child of the family with a few older brothers and sisters running around making noise you just learn to sleep through it I guess. "We're almost there," I say as she squeezes my hand. It hurts but I don't dare say that it does. This woman is about to have my baby nothing is more painful than childbirth so I am told. I smile when I see the hospital in the distance. We are almost there.

"Roman," she says to me as I pull into the hospital parking lot. "Why did you do this to me?"

"I don't know, Rachel," I say as I park the car. "I'm sorry."

"This is your fault," she says as I help her out of the car before I get Sky out of the car. "YOU DID THIS TO ME!" she yells holding onto her stomach. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

"I know," I say as I carry Sky and guide Rachel to the door before getting her a wheel chair. "Here take a seat," I say before she sits down in the chair. I push her chair with one hand while carrying Sky with the other. It's a lot harder than I expected. I wish Sky would wake up so I can get her to walk but I have no such luck as I reach the reception desk. "Hey, my fiancé is in labor. I am pretty sure our baby is going to come at any moment." I am surprised at how calm I am. I expected to be the one freaking out but with Rachel panicking I can't afford both of us to be in a panic.

"All right, Sir," says the girl at the desk. "Let me call up to labor and delivery. What is your fiancé's name?"

"Rachel Masters," I say as she picks up the phone.

"Okay," she says with a smile as Rachel lets out a scream as everyone looks at us. "Yes there is a Rachel Masters down here in labor. All right, I will send them up." She hangs up the phone and looks at us. "They'll see you in labor and delivery."

"Thank-you," I say as an orderly pushes Rachel's chair while I carry Sky. When we make it up to the labor and delivery floor I see that the waiting room is packed. "It must be a busy night," I say to the woman at the desk.

"There's a full moon," she says, "we're always busy during the full moon. Here are some papers for you to fill out." She hands me papers and sends us to the waiting room even though Rachel could have our daughter any minute now.

We walk into the waiting room and see we are not alone when it comes to pregnant women. I swear every pregnant woman in Pensacola is sitting in that waiting room. We can't even find a place to sit so I stand to fill out the paperwork that doesn't turn out too well. Rachel is agitated with me asking her questions and trying to get information from her. I know she's hurting and I wish there was a lot more that I could do for her but it is limited. As I take the paperwork back to the desk Sky wakes up in my arms. "Daddy, where are we?"

"We're at the hospital," I say handing the woman the paperwork. "Um can we see a doctor? I'm pretty sure my fiancé is about to give birth in the waiting room."

"Her and every other woman in the Pensacola area," she says, "when the doctor can get to you we will call you back," she says.

"I'm sorry but I don't need your attitude," I say, "I don't' care if those other women think they are in labor but I know my fiancé is and if she doesn't see a doctor soon she is giving birth to that baby in the waiting room so are you going to get us a doctor or not?"

"Have a seat," she says directing me to the waiting room.

I make my way back to the waiting room as Sky says, "my sister is coming?"

"Yes," I say. "Your sister is coming."

"On my birthday?" she asks.

"I don't know," I say looking at my watch to see that it is after 10. "If she comes in the next two hours yes but if not then no."

"Then on my mama's angel birthday?" she asks as we walk into the waiting room.

"I never thought about that but yes," I say with a smile. "Probably on your Mama's angel birthday."

"That's cool too," she says as we stand waiting to be seen.

The wait is agonizing. It feels like years as Rachel is in so much pain. I do my best to help her breathe through the contractions. I rub her back where most of the pain is before a nurse comes into the waiting room. "Rachel Masters," she says. I am relieved as Rachel, Sky and I make our way to the exam room behind the nurse. She gives Rachel a gown to put on before she hooks her up to the machine. The contractions appear on the screen immediately. Her blood pressure is where it should be and the baby's heart rate is perfect but you can occasionally hear the baby kicking at the monitor as she's making her way down. Sky sits on my lap as the nurse checks Rachel to see if she is really in labor and to see if she's dilated. It doesn't look comfortable as she checks her and Sky turns her head away. "This baby is definitely coming in a few hours," says the nurse. "Rachel, you're 6 cm dilated."

"So I am in labor?" she asks.

"You're in labor. We're going to move you to another room so that you're more comfortable and throughout the night myself and the doctor will be in to check on you," she says.

"Okay," says Rachel as the nurse helps her up. I grab her bag and hold Sky's hand as we follow the nurse and Rachel to a bigger room.

The nurse helps Rachel get comfortable in the bed. "Would you like the epidural?"

"No," says Rachel. "No medication. I am doing this all natural."

"Okay," she says. "Would you like any ice chips?"

"Yes please," says Rachel as the nurse hooks her up to an IV. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just hooking you up to an IV so that you don't get too dehydrated it's nothing medicated I promise."

"Okay good," says Rachel. "Roman give her my birth plan."

"Okay," I say as I dig out Rachel's birth plan telling the nurses and doctor what she wants. She is so organized. She has it laminated and color coded. She makes it clear that no one cuts the cord but me, that she doesn't want them to give her formula because she will be nursing her and wants to start as soon as possible. The list goes on but Rachel knows what she wants and how she wants it. I agree with it all 100%. I hand it to the nurse and she looks over it. "I know she's organized."

"This is one of the prettiest birth plans I have ever seen," she says with a smile. "I'm going to get your ice chips and I will be right back."

"Thank-you," says Rachel as I look at her with a smile. "Our baby girl is coming," she says with a smile.

"I know," I say smiling back at her as excitement fills my body. I feel like a child on Christmas Eve as I wait for our little bundle of joy to make her way into the world. I can't wait to see her and hold her. I can't wait to meet the little life that Rachel and I created. I lean down and kiss Rachel's lips softly. "How do you feel?"

"I'm all right. I hurt but I am better now knowing that she's coming."

"Do you want me to call your sister and your mom? I'm going to go call my parents to let them know their grandbaby is coming."

"Please," she says with a smile before I kiss her lips one more time. I pull my phone out of my pocket to make phone calls while Sky walks over and starts to talk to Rachel. I'm not sure what they are talking about as I am talking to our family members to tell them the news. The nurse brings Rachel's ice chips in as I am getting off the phone with my mom. "Did you tell them?" she asks as I put my phone away.

"Yes," I say with a smile. "They are on their way here. They are going to wait in the waiting room. Now my question is Sky do you want to stay in here or do you want to sit out in the waiting room with Nana and Papa?"

"I want to stay in here," she says. "I want to see my sister be born."

"All right," I say, "Rachel are you okay with that?"

"That's fine with me," she says, "as long as you're all right with it."

"I'm fine with it," I say. I know it may not be the best idea to have our 8 year old in the room to watch the birth of her baby sister but at the same time it is her baby sister and it is a learning experience. "This is a very big girl thing, Sky. You're going to hear screaming and see a lot of things you haven't seen before so if you change your mind just let me know."

"Okay, Daddy," she says with a smile as she stands next to Rachel. "I can't wait for my baby sister!"

"Neither can I," I say with a smile. I don't remember the last time I was this excited in my life.

I feel as if the next couple of hours drag on. Rachel gets a visit from her mom and her sister while we wait. Sky remains patient playing on my phone as Rachel has contraction after contraction. The nurse and doctor come in numerous times to check on her but she's not progressing as fast as they would like so they suggest I take her to walk around the hallways to get the baby moving. We spend about 30 minutes walking through the hallways before the pain becomes too much for Rachel. We go back to the room and the nurse checks her again. She is at 7 cm. She still has a way to go but the more painful the contractions become the crankier she gets. I am sitting on the chair while she is getting some rest playing a game with Sky when Rachel wakes up out of nowhere and says, "Roman, my water; it broke."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes and I feel so much pressure get the nurse!"

"All right," I say as I call for the nurse.

It is probably about 2 in the morning as the nurse comes into the room to confirm that Rachel's water has broken and to tell us that Rachel is 8 ½ cm dilated. She is getting closer and she is screaming and crying from the pain. I almost want them to speed it up so that she can deliver. I do my best to comfort Rachel. I get her ice chips when she asks for them, I massage her back because it is clear she is in back labor and I get her a wash cloth to help keep her cool. I do everything I can to make sure she is comfortable. At about 3:30 in the morning the nurse comes in to check her. "10 cm," she says with a smile. "It's time to push," she says.

"It's time, Rachel," I say with a smile as the nurse calls for the doctor.

"Thank God," she says with relief.

"You're doing good," I say as they get her ready to push. "We're almost done. You can do this, Rachel," I say. "You can do this."

"It hurts so much," she says as the doctor makes his way into the room.

"I know but just think about how amazing it is going to be after you have her. It's worth it. I'm right here. You can do this, Rachel."

"Okay," says the doctor. "When I tell you to push I need you to push but as soon as I say stop you stop."

"Okay," says Rachel taking my hand. The doctor tells her to push so she does and as she pushes she crushes my hand. She stops as she's supposed to and on the second push she lets out the loudest scream possible. "THIS HURTS ROMAN I HATE YOU! YOU DID THIS TO ME. THIS HURTS! GET HER OUT!"

"Shh," I say as I kiss the top of her head. "It's okay. You're doing all right."

"Rachel," says the doctor. "You're doing good. The baby's head is right there. It is only going to take a couple more pushes and she will be out. Okay? Just relax it is going to be okay. Daddy, do you want to see?"

"Yes," I say as he allows me to see the baby crowning. Tears fill my eyes with anticipation knowing that my baby girl is on her way.

"All right, Rachel, give me another push," says the doctor. Rachel lets out a scream as she pushes and I hear the doctor say, "okay her head is out." He takes the bulb and suctions out her nose and mouth a little. I look down at her and see she's absolutely beautiful. "All right give me another push," he says. Rachel pushes the hardest she can as Sky and I look on. "It's out. It's a girl!" he says with a smile as our baby's cries fill the room. He holds her up for Rachel to see. Rachel has tears in her eyes and tears burn my eyes as we look at our beautiful baby girl.

"She's beautiful," says Rachel as the nurse lays her down on her chest.

"She's very beautiful," I say with a smile as I kiss the top of Rachel's head. "You did wonderful."

"She's cute," says Sky with a smile. "Are they going to clean her off?"

"Yes," I say with a smile as tears burn my eyes. The nurse holds her up so I can cut her umbilical cord before she takes her to clean her up. "Our baby is beautiful," I say as I kiss Rachel's lips. The happiness I feel is unimaginable. I have two beautiful daughters now.

"Congratulations," says the nurse as she hands the baby to Rachel. "She is 6lbs. 10 oz. and is 20 inches long."

Rachel and I both cry tears of happiness as we look at our baby girl. She is breath taking. I am looking at this tiny baby with a head full of black hair, her lips are the poutiest I have ever seen on a baby (she definitely has my mouth), the rest she looks like Rachel. She has the cutest button nose. Tears flow from my eyes as I touch her soft hair. "She is so beautiful," I say with a smile. "Can I hold her before you nurse her?"

"Sure," she says as she hands her to me.

I take my baby girl into my arms as she is wrapped in a pink blanket and sleeping peacefully. "Welcome to the world, Beautiful Girl. I am your daddy," I say choking on my words. "I have been waiting for you for a long time. I am so glad I am finally meeting you. I am so blessed to have you and your big sister Sky in my life. I am going to do everything I can to make you happy and give you everything you deserve. I am going to do my best to be the best daddy that I can to you and I know your Mama is going to do just as great with you. We are so happy that you're finally here with us. You're so beautiful and perfect," I say as she lets out a little moan before she yawns. I laugh at her cuteness as tears burn my eyes. She is absolutely perfect. I never knew what love felt like at first sight but holding my baby girl in my arms I know exactly what it feels like. The unexpected things in life are what make us happiest. Sky walks over and admires her baby sister.

"She is so cute," she says. "Can I hold her?"

"Yes," I say, "but you have to sit down first."

"Okay," she says taking a seat on the chair before I hand the baby to her. She holds her in her arms and smiles down at her. "She's so pretty. I love her already. Do you think my mama is going to miss her?"

"I think your mama is going to be her guardian angel her whole life to watch and protect her every day of her life. Are you happy to be a big sister?"

"Yes," she says with a smile as she leans down and kisses the top of her sister's head. "She's smaller than I thought she would be."

"And she's also 3 weeks early, Sky," I say with a smile as I pull out my phone to take more pictures of the baby. I want to get pictures of Sky and the baby together for the first time after they met. "All right," I say, "I think she wants to eat." I take the baby from Sky and give her to Rachel so she can feed her. I am amazed at how quickly she latches on to eat. There is nothing more beautiful to me in that moment than watching the woman I love feed our daughter. My life feels so perfect. I never knew that having a baby would make me this happy but it does. It makes me wish even more that I could have been there when Sky was born. I wish I could have had the same feeling then as I do now. Before I go to get our family members to come see the baby I take a picture of all three of my favorite girls; my entire life together to set as the wallpaper on my phone. My girls mean everything to me. My life can't be any more perfect than it is in this moment. "So we agree on the baby's name?" I say before I go to get our family.

"Yes," she says. "I am sure. That's what I want."

"Okay," I say with a smile. "And it's even better now knowing that today is the day Jenn became an angel a year ago."

"Yes," she says before I walk out of the room and make my way to the waiting room.

I walk into the waiting room with a big smile on my face. They all run over to me. "We have a baby girl," I say proudly. "6lbs. 10 oz. and 20 inches long, she is absolutely beautiful. Both mama and baby are doing fine and the big sister is extremely proud and the daddy is just as proud."  
"Congratulations," says Rachel's mom as she hugs me.

"Thank-you," I say hugging her back. "Come meet our baby girl."

I take them back to the hospital room and let them in. I smile as I see Rachel holding the baby and Sky sitting next to Rachel on the bed taking her hand over her soft hair. Rachel smiles at them and says, "Meet Summer Jennifer Reigns." She holds her up for everyone to see.

"She is so beautiful," says Rebecca. "And all that black hair."

"I know," I say. "She has a lot of hair. That is the Samoan in her coming out."

"She is beautiful," says my mom. "Congratulations on another beautiful girl."

"Thanks," I say with a smile and with so much proudness. Words cannot express how perfect my life is right now and how proud I am to be a father again. I smile as our family takes the time to meet Summer and hold her. "You did a great job," I say to Rachel as I kiss her lips.

"We did a great job," she says with a smile.

***A/N: Did Roman do a good job in the waiting room? What did you think of the baby coming on the day JEnn died a year earlier? Is it fitting or no? What do you think of the name Summer Jennifer Reigns? Do you like the name they chose for their baby girl? How did Roman's reaction to Summer make you feel? CAn you see his proudness and happiness? What about Sky? IS she going to be all right with a baby sister or no? Is everything going to be as perfect as Roman believes them to be? Please review and than-you for reading. I get sad each time I write a new chapter to this story because it means the closer I am to the end. :( **


	47. Absolutely In Love

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!***

**Rachel's Point of View:**

"I think I am completely in love with this little angel," says Roman as he holds Summer in his arms as he is getting ready to change her diaper for the first time. It's only been a few hours since she was born and Roman is already being an amazing father. He doesn't even want to put her down. "She's so precious and so cute," he says. "And Sky loves her too. She didn't want to go to school because she wanted to stay with her baby sister."

"I know," I say with a smile. Sky put up a big fight when it was time to go to school this morning because she wanted to stay at the hospital with Roman, me and Summer. Personally I would have let her stay with us because she was up almost all night waiting for her baby sister to arrive. She didn't get to sleep until 4 in the morning and then was up at 8 for school. She was already late so I would have just let her take the day off but it was Roman's decision. "Do you need help changing her diaper?"

"No," he says laying her down in the incubator before looking for a diaper. "I think I can do this. Think being the operative word," he says, "I'm going to try this," he says still looking for a diaper.

"They're at the bottom," I say.

"Oh," he says grabbing a small Pamper. "All right, Summer, Daddy is going to try this. Be patient with me," he says with a smile as he unsnaps the bottom of her onesie. I smile when I look at Summer laying quietly in the incubator with her little fists in a ball. She's already trying to be like her daddy. "Here we go," says Roman as he removes her dirty diaper before replacing it with a new one. "All right, I see Big Bird so that means it's on right," he says and all I can do is smile because he is so cute with her. I watch him concentrate as he takes one side of the diaper and attaches it to middle and does the same with the other side. "I did it," he says with a proud smile. He picks her up to make sure it doesn't fall off. "And it stays. I have success!" he says with a smile before putting Summer down in the incubator to close up her onesie and wrap her back up in her blanket. He leans down and gives her a kiss on her cheek. "I never knew something so small could be so perfect," he says before he throws the diaper away and goes to wash his hands. He walks back over to Summer and picks her up. "How are you feeling, Rach?"

"Sore," I say, "but it is worth it. Every contraction, every moment of sickness and everything I had to go through during my pregnancy was worth it. She is so perfect, Roman."

"She is," he says with a smile as he kisses the top of her head as he rocks with her in the rocking chair in the room. I love watching him with her. There is nothing sexier than seeing my fiancé holding our few hours old daughter in his arms and giving her kisses. I will be honest I never expected to see Roman as a father but once Sky came into his life it was like he turned his entire life around. I smile at him as he cradles her. "What?" he asks with a smile.

"Nothing. You're just so cute when you hold her," I say with a smile. "You're a great daddy."

"And you're a great mommy," he says with a smile. "I just can't get over all this hair that she has," he says running his hand through her hair. "You could almost put a ponytail in it"

"She comes from a family with great hair," I say with a smile, "her daddy has the best hair I've ever seen no wonder she has so much hair. That explains all the heartburn," I say with a laugh.

"Oh yeah," he says with a smile. "So when do we get to take her home?"

"The doctor said as long as everything is looking good we can leave tomorrow with her. I can't wait to take her home."

"Me either," he says with a smile as he rocks her to sleep. "She's sleeping," he says as he stands up with a smile on his face and puts her into the incubator to sleep. He walks over to me and kisses my lips softly. "I am so proud of you. You did so well. I thought you were going to break with the whole no medication decision you made but you did it all by yourself. You did so well."

"Thanks," I say with a smile. "I had a good support team. It really wasn't that bad. I mean it hurt but I thought it would be a lot worse."

"Are you kidding me? You were cussing me out and blaming me for this. Then you were all I love you, Roman. I love you, Baby and then you were cussing me out again every time you were in pain."

I laugh and say, "sorry about that. I got caught up in the heat of the moment I guess. I mean at the time it was your fault I was in so much pain BUT if it wasn't for you we wouldn't have that little angel."

"So true," he says with a smile as he kisses my lips again. "I love you, Rachel."

"I love you too," I say with a smile as he takes a seat on the rocking chair again as he looks over to Summer in the incubator. "She's still there I promise."

"I know but I love watching her sleep. I just love looking at her. I can't believe she's finally here and I can't believe how amazing she is. I wish I could have been there when Sky was born."

"Me too," I say. I know it bothers him even more after seeing Summer come into the world how much he has missed in Sky's life. He missed almost 7 ½ years of her life and never got to change her diapers, feed her a bottle, potty train her and everything else that was done before she came into his life. At least with Summer he is getting that chance. "So, I thought of a date for our wedding."

"All right, shoot," he says leaning back in the chair. "What date do you have in mind?"

"July 25, 2015," I say. "What do you think?"

"I have no issues with it. If you want to get married July 25 we'll get married July 25," he says with a smile. "I couldn't care less if we got married tomorrow as long as I am marrying you."

I smile at him and say, "getting married tomorrow sounds like a good idea but I want to have a big beautiful wedding."

"I figured you would," he says with a smile. "I am happy with whatever you come up with. It's all about you and what you want. I will pay for everything and just show up when I need to. You can do whatever else you need to do."

"No, no, no," I say with a smile. "We're doing this together. We're going to plan this wedding together. This isn't just about me it's about you too. I'm not making all the decisions."

"Okay," he says, "but I'm not really a wedding planning type of guy."

"Are you kidding me?" I ask, "I know how you are when it comes to decorating and stuff like that. I'm sure you can plan the perfect wedding."

"All right," he says, "so what do you want to do at this July 25 wedding? Where are we getting married?"

"I don't know it will be way too hot to get married on the beach in July. I have always dreamed of having a wedding in a garden."

"Well, we don't have to get married in Pensacola. We can get married wherever you want," he says.

"Anywhere?" I ask as ideas start to tumble in my head. I would love to get married in London or in Paris maybe even Rome but that is far too expensive and to get all of our guests and friends out there would be hard too so I think I should just stick to the United States.

"Anywhere," he says with a smile. "Whatever you want, Rachel. Like I said, I just plan to show up and live in your wedding fantasy. Think about what you want and let me know. Money is NO object."

"It never is when it comes to you," I say with a smile. "But I don't love you for your money. I love you for you. I just want to tell you that. You could be poor and I would still love you."

"I know," he says, "your name isn't Briana Flores. I know I can trust you. You were there before the money came and you're going to be here if the money ever goes. I know, Rachel. I never said you loved me for my money. We are just two best friends that fell in love."

"I think those are the best kind of love stories," I say with a smile. It is the truth there is no better love than the love between two people that were best friends. It becomes a beautiful story once they fall in love. I never expected to fall in love with my best friend but it happened and I am sure Roman never expected to fall in love with me but life had other ideas for us.

"They are," he says with a smile as my sister Rebecca comes into the room with a balloon and a pink bag.

"Hey," I say with a smile.

"Hey," says Rebecca as she hugs me. "She's sleeping?"

"Yeah she ate just before Roman changed her diaper and then she fell asleep," I say. "It won't be long before she wakes up to eat again I am sure. The nurse is so impressed with how much and how well she eats. I didn't expect anything less."

"How is breastfeeding going?" she asks taking a seat on another chair in the room after she gives Roman a hug and kisses Summer's forehead as she sleeps.

"It hurts but I'm getting used to it," I say. "I mean Summer latches on perfectly fine. It's just it hurts but the nurse said it won't hurt as much as I get used to it."

"Until she gets teeth," she says with a smile.

"I don't even want to think about it," I say with a smile. "How is Lyric doing?"

"She's all right," she says. "I mean she's making progress in her walking but the doctor said it will be a while before she is able to walk normally again." Lyric may have survived the car crash but she suffered some nerve damage that has affected her ability to walk and the use of the left side of her body. It devastated me when I heard that. I still blame myself for the car accident even though I know it wasn't my fault but I still feel like it was partially my fault.

"That's good," I say. "Becky, I am so sorry."

"Rachel, stop apologizing. It wasn't your fault. Yes my daughter may never run again and she may never be able to do this or that but I can still hug her and kiss her at night. I can still hear her little laugh and I can still hear her tiny voice. I'd rather this than not have her at all. I know one day she will walk again and be able to use the left side of her body but right now I am just thanking God she is alive."

"I know but I still feel like it was my fault. I should have gone to the arena with Roman that night."

"Rachel," says Roman, "it's not your fault stop blaming yourself. You can't blame yourself forever. It was that psycho Briana's fault. She did this. Let's all be happy that it wasn't worse. All three or four of you could have been dead. It could have been a lot worse."

"Roman is right you are all alive. It could have been worse. Speaking of which what is up with that psycho?" asks Rebecca.

"I don't know," says Roman. "It's like she has disappeared. I am sure she is off plotting something or out there getting ready to do something crazy. She might have even found another guy to harass other than me. The court hearing is coming up in a couple weeks. She still refuses to take the deal she is being offered. She would rather drag this out. I'm all right with dragging it out as long as she gets what she deserves which is a lot of time in the mental hospital. She is definitely a little too cuckoo for cocoa puffs," he says as Rebecca and I both laugh. It's not really funny but it kind of is because she is a nut case. She has managed to forever change all of our lives because of her sick obsession with Roman. I could go the rest of my life not seeing her. If I see her again I might break her neck. If I didn't have to go to the court hearing I wouldn't be going. I wish she would take the deal because I don't want to see her smug little face and her fake smile. I don't want to see it; I don't want to see her.

"She better get the book thrown at her," says Rebecca. "She took my daughter's ability to walk away from her. She ruined her life."

"I agree," says Roman, "but is jail really going to help her? I think she's too crazy."

"She can get psychological help in jail," I say. "I hope she goes to jail for a very long time."

"Me too," says Rebecca. "How did they just let her out on the streets? She should still be in jail."

"I don't know," says Roman, "but I have been taking every precaution that I can with her. I make sure we have security on us at all times. I am still trying to figure out how she became a teacher. I wonder if things would have been different if she wasn't Sky's teacher last year."

"Probably," I say, "but the day you took her to that classroom she was hooked, saw a single rich father and her eyes filled with dollar signs. Then when you caught her with the fake pregnancy we all became targets. Although I don't think she would hurt you. I worry about what she could do to Sky if given the chance. She knows how to get to you by hurting the ones you love. She could have crashed into your car but she didn't. I believe she intentionally wanted to take out all of the ones you love most. I don't know why well actually I do know why because she is a freakin' nut ball but I don't know how that would make you love her."

"It wouldn't," he says. "I'm just pissed that innocent lives were ruined because of her sick obsession."

"So you haven't heard from her?" asks Rebecca.

"No," says Roman, "I blocked her ass and I blocked her phone calls. Plus she isn't allowed within 100 feet of us. She isn't allowed to contact any of us in any way. If she does she's going back to jail until it's time for her to appear in court."

"She should still be in jail," I say. "That's the problem these days they just let anyone walk the streets anymore. I mean she tried to kill 3 ½ people she should be in jail. She's a threat to society."

"She's a threat to herself," says Roman. "I am still wondering if everything she said about her mom being in a wheelchair was true. I never met her. She was always sleeping when I went to her house."

"It was probably another one of her lies to get money and sympathy from you," says Rachel.

"I don't know," says Roman. "I would hope she wouldn't lie about something like that."

"She lied about being pregnant why not lie about her mom being in a wheelchair."

"Anyway enough about her. I don't want to think about her anymore. She's out of sight so I want her out of mind."

"All right," I say. "No more about Briana."

A couple hours later Roman had to leave to go pick up Sky from school and Rebecca had to go home to take care of Lyric because her husband Seth had to go to his 3rd shift job. They left me alone with Summer as she began to fuss in her incubator. I get out of bed and walk over to her and pick her up. I bring her back over to the bed with me and take a seat so that I can feed her. She eats like a champ that's for sure. I run my hand over her soft hair. She is absolutely beautiful just like Jenn told us. She has given us a little glimpse of her eyes and they are blue/grey. I know most babies are born with blue eyes but they change over time. I just hope that hers don't change and they stay blue. "You were really hungry weren't you?" I say with a smile as she nurses. "You know what, Summer, I think your daddy is absolutely in love with you. He is such a great daddy. You don't know how lucky you are to have him in your life. Your daddy and I are going to do the best to give you the best life possible and do everything we can to protect you. I love you so much, Summer I couldn't have asked for a sweeter more precious baby girl." I lean down and kiss the top of her head as she continues to eat. When she finally finishes she is in a milk coma so I lay her down in the incubator and allow her to sleep. It makes me smile as I watch her sleep with her mouth open. She definitely has Roman's mouth and is making the same face he does when he sleeps with his mouth open or stands with his mouth open. It is the cutest thing in the world. I could watch her all day.

A couple minutes after I have Summer in her incubator a nurse comes into the room and I get a bad vibe from her right away. She isn't showing her face and she walks over to Summer. "She's fine," I say, "she just ate and she's sleeping." She doesn't acknowledge me. She just stands over Summer looking down at her. "Excuse me," I say. "Can I see your badge?" She turns around with a mask on and jabs a needle into my arm. "What are you doing?" I ask.

"Shh," she says as she rubs my arm. "It will be over in a minute." I try to reach for the button to call the nurse but I feel limp. I can't move any part of my body. I feel paralyzed. I can't move. I try to yell for help but she covers my mouth so I don't yell.

I am nearly unconscious when I see her pick Summer up out of the incubator and head toward the door. "My baby," I say before everything goes black.

***A/N: So what do you think? Is Roman in love with Summer? How cute is he with her? What do you think about the date Rachel picked for the wedding? And is Roman going to let Rachel have full control of the wedding planning? What do you think she is going to do? Should Rachel keep blaming herself for the car accident? Would things had been different if Sky didn't have Briana for a teacher? Is Rachel right; is Briana trying to get to Roman by taking out the ones he loves most? Does anyone believe Briana's mom is in a wheelchair or was that another lie she told (We will find out in a couple chapters)? And finally what was Roman's security doing while this 'nurse' walked in and took Summer? Will they get Summer back? What do you think is going to happen?Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	48. I'll Do Whatever It Takes

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

***Contains sexual content***

"How was school today, Beautiful?" I ask my 8 year old daughter as I am driving to get us something to eat before going back to the hospital to see my two other girls. I look at her in the rearview mirror and see her playing on her phone that I brought with me when I picked her up from school.

"It was good," she says with a smile. "I told everyone about Summer. I am going to take lots of pictures of her with my phone or my tablet and then take them to school to show all my friends. I can't wait to see her. Was she good today?"

"Sky," I say with a smile, "she's just a newborn of course she was good."

"That's good," she says with a smile as my cell phone starts to go off.

I pick it up and hand it back to Sky without checking the number. I am too busy focusing on the road to worry about who is calling me. "Please answer that and tell them I am driving and I will call them back when I get to the hospital."

"Okay," she says as she takes my phone from me. "Hello," she says into my phone as I merge into traffic. "He said he will call you back when he gets to the hospital…. Oh um hold on," she says as we are stopped at a red light. "Daddy it IS the hospital. They said it's an emergency and they need to talk to you right away."

Fear runs through my body as she hands me back my phone. I don't know what could have happened. I hope Rachel and Summer are okay because if something happened to either of them someone is in trouble a lot of trouble. "Hello," I say as put the phone up to my ear and start to drive.

"Mr. Reigns, this is Raul Hernandez calling from hospital security. There has been an incident," he says to me.

"What do you mean an incident?" I ask as I pull into a fast food restaurant parking lot. "What happened?"

"Sir, Someone kidnapped your baby. We tried to put the hospital on lockdown after the censor went off but the woman with your baby got away before we could catch her."

"What the f**k do you mean my baby was kidnapped? How do you just let someone walk out of the hospital with a newborn baby and not think anything of it?"

"Sir, I'm sorry. The police are talking to your security now. We need you to come down here."

"I'm on my way," I say as I hang up the phone and toss it onto the seat. I whip out of the parking lot and make my way to the hospital. I am flying down the road weaving in and out of traffic. I dare a police officer to pull me over when they should be out looking for my daughter. And my main concern is what was my security staff doing while Summer was being kidnapped. Someone is in trouble and someone is going to lose their job if I don't kill them first. I know exactly who took Summer and it was that crazy Briana. I should have known better than to leave Rachel and Summer alone but then again I trusted security to do their jobs and do it right but obviously it was more complicated than I thought. I arrive at the hospital, whip my car into a parking space and Sky and I get out of the car. I take her hand and run into the hospital. I make my way to Rachel's room and see her knocked out. "What the hell happened?" I ask as I run over to Rachel. "Rachel, Baby, Wake up. It's me. Rachel," I say as I shake her. "What is wrong with her?" Rachel is pretty much motionless and she isn't responsive. "What is wrong with her?" I yell at the doctors and nurses.

"Sir, calm down," says one of the doctors, "she is going to be okay. She will wake up soon."

"Well, where is my daughter?" I ask.

"We don't know," says the security guy. "Going by the tapes the woman came in here, looked at the baby, jabbed a needle into your fiancé's arm and then took the baby. She got out just seconds before we put the hospital on lockdown. We have a censor in each bracelet the baby wears so that in instances like this we are able to stop someone from leaving the hospital with the baby."

"It didn't work obviously," I say as I look over at my security staff. "And where the f**k were you when my baby was getting stolen?" I ask as I make my way over to him. "Were you out eating jelly donuts? What? where were you?"

"I..I.. I was in the bathroom. I tried to hold it but I had to go."

"And this happened," I say. "You went to the bathroom and left this room unattended while I go to pick up my daughter from school and get us some dinner then I get a phone call my baby was kidnapped and to top it off my fiancé is knocked out. You should have been doing your damn job. I don't know what is going through your head but you f**ked up today. You messed up big time. You should have been here doing your job and none of this would have happened. I don't pay you to go to the bathroom or eat jelly donuts. I pay you to do a job and protect the people I love most. You know there is a psycho on the loose trying to kill everyone that I love. And yet you feel the need to use the bathroom. Why didn't you use the bathroom in here? You know Rachel would have let you. Maybe you're a spy or a rat. Maybe you and Briana are working together. It's funny because NO one knows Rachel had the baby and NO one knows we're here. Are you working for Briana?"

"No, Sir, I really had to go to the bathroom. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" I ask. "You're sorry? Sorry that you failed at your job or sorry that you allowed my baby to be kidnapped? You're pathetic. I no longer need your services. I will find someone else to do the job that you couldn't do. You better hope we find my daughter. YOU all better hope that we find my daughter and that my fiancé is okay because if not I will own this hospital and I will own all of you and the first thing I will do is fire all of your asses for negligence. I don't understand how someone walks into a room, takes a baby and gets away mysteriously? What were you guys doing? Where were the nurses on this floor? What was going on? None of you did anything to help and none of you stopped someone from taking my child. You are all at fault. If we don't find my daughter or something happens to either her or Rachel you better bet your ass someone is in for an ass kicking, there will be a lawsuit and all of you will be gone. I can't believe this. I just can't believe it. In a busy hospital with alarms going off NO ONE could stop this woman from leaving? Is this a freaking joke? It has to be a joke," I say as I pull out my phone. "I guess no one thought about calling the police either. Pull your heads out of your asses and do your job. It's not that difficult," I say as I get in touch with the police. I am just at a loss that all this happened yet NO one called the police.

The police arrive and take down any information they can get. They take footage of the security camera and I identify that it was Briana that took my daughter. She is crazier than I thought. The police issue an amber alert for Summer which can close down local highways and get her picture out there. It's already been at least an hour she could be in Louisiana with her for all I know but I know Briana. She wants a family. She isn't leaving the state with her. If anything she is going to contact me. It is just a waiting game. The police told me as soon as I hear from her to let them know and we will arrange something to get the baby back and her in jail. As the police sit and wait with me after I kick the nurses and doctors out as well as security Rachel starts to stir awake. "My baby," she says drowsily as I make my way over to her. "My baby, she has my baby," she says again as she looks up at me with her blue eyes. "Roman," she says with tears in her eyes, "she took her. She took Summer."

"I know," I say. "It's okay. I'm waiting for her to contact me and I am going to get our daughter back. They have issued an amber alert for her so hopefully that works. Are you okay?" I ask her as I run my hand through her dark hair.

"My head hurts, Roman. Get her back. We have to get her back. I want our baby back. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," I say as I brush her hair back. "It's that lazy security guy's fault. He should have been there. And we will get her back I promise. I might have to go talk to Briana and do things I don't want to do to get her back but I'm willing to do whatever to get her back. Okay?"

"Okay," she says. "What if she hurts her?" Fear is evident in her voice as she wonders if Briana will hurt our precious baby girl or not.

"Honestly, Rach, I don't think she would hurt her. I think she has other plans for her," I say as my cell phone rings. I look at the number and don't recognize it. "I think this is her," I say before I answer the phone. "Hello."

"Roman," says Briana on the other end. "I had our baby."

"You did?" I ask. I have to play along with her if I want to get Summer back. "How is she doing?"

"She's sleeping," she says, "when are you coming to see her? We need to be a family. Come see our baby."

"I'll come see her," I say looking at Rachel. She gives me a look. "Where am I coming to see you?"

"I am at the hotel on Windham Way. I am in room 306," she says. "She is so beautiful, Roman. We did a good job. I can't wait to see you."

"I can't wait to see you either," I say with a smile. "I'll be there soon. Okay?"

"Okay, Roman," she says before I hang up the phone.

"All right," I say. "She is at a hotel on Windham Way in room 306. The baby is fine she says so I'm going to get her back. She is calling her our baby and telling me we need to be a family. I am going to get our daughter back, Rachel."

"Please don't let her get hurt," says Rachel with sadness in her deep blue eyes. "Please bring our baby back to me safely."

"I'm going to do my best," I say. "Okay. Don't worry everything is going to be okay."

"Just be careful," she says. "Okay."

"I will," I say. "I love you, Rachel. I'll be back soon with our daughter." I say with a smile as I lean down and kiss her lips softly.

"Bye," she says as I give Sky a hug before the police officers and I walk out of the room. I know this isn't going to be easy but I am willing to do whatever it takes in order to get Summer back. I realize I am walking on thin ice and dealing with a crazy psychopath but I have to do this carefully. I am her bitch right now and I will do whatever she asks me to do as long as I get my baby back. I am not happy about it but I have to do what I need to do.

I take a deep breath as I walk up to the hotel room door. I don't know if I am ready for this. I knock on the door as the police stay hidden. They know when to get her we already discussed it before we left the hospital. Briana answers the door in the scrubs she must have had on when she took Summer. She smiles at me and I fake smile back at her. "Hey," she says with a smile. "Come in."

"Thanks," I say as I walk into the hotel room as I hear her lock the door behind me. "Where is the baby?" I ask as I look around the room. I see blankets and a diaper bag but no Summer. I am starting to get worried.

"She is fine," says Briana with a smile. "I want to see you first," she says with a devious smile. "I missed you," she says as she circles me and looks me up and down. "I really missed you."

"I missed you too," I say reluctantly as she continues to circle me before I feel her hands on my chest. I tighten my body at her touch as she takes her hand over my chest. "Bri," I say. "You told me to come see our baby. I want to see our baby," I say.

"You will," she says with a smile as she continues to rub my chest, "but first we're going to have some fun."

"Bri," I say. "Let me see the baby first and then we can do whatever you want. I promise."

"No, Roman," she says changing her tone into rage. "You're going to do what I say and when I say to do it. When I am ready to show you our baby I will show you our baby," she says before she helps me out of my shirt. I'm not thrilled about this in any way. "Kiss me," she demands before she presses her lips against mine. I do what she asks and kiss her back as I feel her hands in my hair. I wrap my arms around her waist as I move her over to the bed. If sex is what she wants sex is what she's going to get. I lay her down on the bed with my body covering hers and continue to kiss her. She breaks the kiss to say, "I knew you would see things my way."

"Shh," I say with a smile. "No talking."

"All right," she says as she wraps her arms around my neck as I continue to kiss her. There is no passion there it just a simple French kiss. Her tongue is possessing mine and mine possessing hers. I feel her hands reach between us. I feel her hands at the top of my shorts before I feel her hand slide down into them and into my boxes. I let out a deep breath as I feel her hands on my member. I wish I could stop myself from getting hard but I can't. With each soft stroke she makes I start to grow harder and longer. I feel her smile against my lips. "That's better," she says with a smile as she pushes me off of her. She removes her shirt exposing her bra and follows it off by removing her pants and white underwear. I remember her body well although I wish I didn't. She pulls my shorts off of me and pulls me on top of her as she spreads her legs causing me to sink inside of her. I reluctantly begin to move myself in and out of her. I make it fast just to get it over with. I think of Rachel the whole time I am having sex with her. Her moans and cries of pleasure as I work myself nauseate me. This isn't what I wanted to do. I continue moving until I feel my climax nearing. I start to pull myself out before I release myself but she stops me. "No," she says, "inside of me."

"Briana, I can't," I say. "I can't get you pregnant. I can't do that. We just had a baby."

"We can have another one," she says. "Do it if you want to see our baby."

"Fine," I say as I slam myself inside of her once more releasing myself as I do. I can't believe that just happened. It was the last thing I ever wanted to happen. I knew if I wanted to get my baby back I had to do it. I'm not feeling good about myself as I remove my body from hers. I just pray and hope nothing happens. The sooner I can get Briana out of my life the better and I don't need a kid with her to make her in my life forever. I know if Jenn is watching over us like she always does nothing will happen unless that's not her call. I lay down beside her. "Now can I see our baby?"

"Yes," she says as she gets up. She begins to get dressed as I get up to get myself dressed before I go to the bathroom to clean myself up while she is getting our baby. I have no idea where she has her but I can't wait to see her. I make my way back into the room and she's sitting on the bed holding Summer. I let out a sigh of relief as I see mine and Rachel's daughter sleeping peacefully in her arms. "Roman," she says with a smile. "Meet our daughter Ava."

"She's beautiful," I say with a smile. "Can I hold her?"

"Yes," she says as she hands her to me. I am relieved as I have Summer in my arms. "We did a good job with her."

"Yes," I say, "but Briana, why are you in a hotel with our daughter? You should come to my house to stay."

"Really?" she asks.

"Of course," I say as I kiss Summer's forehead. "You and Ava need to come home and be a family with Sky and me."

"Okay," she says with a smile as she stands up. She starts to gather up the baby's things and is ready to go in a heartbeat. She's not very bright but at least she is falling for it. "Are we going now? Can we get married too?"

"Whatever you want," I say as I hold onto Summer. I never plan to let her go. "We can get married and have more kids. Whatever you want to do, Briana."

"All right," she says with a smile. "I love you, Roman."

"I know," I say. I will do anything but to tell her I love her I will not do it. There is only one woman that holds my heart and she is at the hospital waiting for the arrival of our baby girl. "Come on," I say as I open the hotel room door. I walk out first and give the police the signal as we walk to my car. She is holding onto my arm as we walk. I get Summer into her car seat and just as I am getting ready to open the door for Briana the police rush over and handcuff her. She is arrested for violating the restraining order and for kidnapping Summer. I watch as they read her her rights and then watch as they haul her off to jail. Hopefully this is the last time I will ever have to see her before we go to court in a couple weeks. As the police drive off I smile and get into the car. I look in the rearview mirror at Summer in her car seat and say, "all right, Summer, we're going back to the hospital for you to see your REAL mama." I back out of the parking space and make my way to the hospital.

***A/N: I had a tough morning but thinking about coming home to type this up for you guys made me feel better as well as the potential to see Roman Reigns vestless on Smackdown tonight lol. Anyway. What did you think? Was Roman on to something was the security guard working for Briana or was he just that stupid to walk away? What about the hospital staff are they at fault? Do you believe Roman could own that hospital for their negligence? What about Briana is she really insane or does she know what she's doing but pretending to be insane? Was Roman wrong for sleeping with her or did he need to do that to get Summer back? Did he handle the situation well? And what happens to Briana now? Will she be gone from his life forever or does she have more crazy plans to carry out? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	49. I Have a Family

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much***

I walk into the hospital doors with my daughter in my hand. I have checked her out to make sure there are no marks or any signs of trauma done to her. I don't know what Briana is capable of. I am livid as I walk to Rachel's room but mostly at myself for sleeping with Briana it was the worst thing for me to do and if she gets pregnant I don't know what I am going to do. I don't want that barrel of crazy in my life forever. I don't want her in my life period. I just want her to disappear and never come back. She is making my life a living hell. First she tries to kill my family, then she kidnaps my baby and to get her back I had to cum inside of her with her hoping it makes her pregnant. I don't' have a good track record when it comes to this kind of thing but at least the two women I did get pregnant I love Briana on the other hand I can't stand her. If she gets pregnant my life is over. I make my way into Rachel's room with Summer. "You got her back," she says with a smile. "Give her to me. I'm sure she's hungry," she says as I hand Summer to her. "Thank-you so much, Roman. Is she okay?"

"She seems to be," I say as Rachel gets ready to nurse her. "There is no sign of trauma and there are no marks on her. I really believe she thought that Summer was her baby and she wasn't going to hurt her. She was calling her Ava."

"She's crazy," says Rachel, "and if I see her again I am going to kill her. She crossed the line again. What good is a restraining order if she keeps violating it? She's obviously not afraid to break it. Look at all she's done. That's the worst kind of psycho because they don't care."

"I know," I say. "Calm down, Rachel," I say as I smile at her. "It's okay. She's in jail now. She shouldn't get out for a while."

"Good," says Rachel. "She better rot in jail."

"She's going to I will make sure of it," I say. "Rachel, we need to talk."

"Okay," she says as I look at Sky sitting on the chair. She is listening to music on her tablet so she can't hear what we're saying. She doesn't even know I came back.

"Rachel, don't hate me. Please don't hate me."

"I would never hate you," she says with a smile. "Especially after the gift you have given me," she says looking down at Summer as she nurses. "She is such a good eater."

"She is," I say with a smile. "She must really love the breast milk."

"I guess," she says, "so what are we talking about?"

"You know I went to get Summer back. Well, I got there and Summer was nowhere to be found. I asked Briana where she was and she told me not to worry about it. She told me I needed to do stuff with her first before I got to see Summer."

"What kind of stuff?" she asks look at me with her deep blue eyes. Her eyes are so beautiful. She is beautiful; the beautiful mother of my baby girl. I love her so much and it is breaking my heart that I have to tell her I had sex with Briana.

"I had to have sex with her, Rachel. I didn't' want to. Believe me I really didn't want to but if I wanted to get Summer back I had to. I was very upset about it; I am still upset about it. I hated every minute of it," I say as Rachel burns a hole through me with her eyes. She does not look happy. I don't blame her. She is the only woman that should be getting it from me and not some psycho or ANY woman. All I have is hers and that's how it will be the rest of our lives if we still get married after this.

"So you had sex with her?" she asks.

"Unfortunately," I say. "I didn't want to but if I wanted to get Summer back I had to. Are you pissed?"

"I don't like the idea of it but I understand why you did it. I know you would never cheat on me or have sex with anyone other than me because of your own guilty pleasure. I know that you are a one woman man and I know that you're all mine but I don't like it. I'm not upset but I'm not happy but you had to do what you had to in order for us to get Summer back," she says as she switches her to the other side to nurse.

"I'm not done," I say.

"What, Roman? What else could have happened except…you didn't cum in her did you?" she asks.

"I did," I say. "I tried to pull out but she wouldn't let me. She told me if I wanted to see the baby I needed to cum inside of her. It was the worst thing I ever did."

"Damn it, Roman, she is playing you like a fiddle. You should have pulled out and done it on her stomach not inside of her. She is trying to have a connection to our family the rest of her life. She is warped in the head. She believes that you having a baby with her will get you to leave us for her to be a family. That's what she wants, Roman. What if she gets pregnant? What are you going to do?"

"I have no idea. I don't want anything to do with her so if she does get pregnant I am going to sign my rights away. I will never have a part in that baby's life."

"Okay," she says. "Are you going to be able to do that?"

"Hell yeah I'll be able to do that," I say. "Briana is a psycho. The last thing I want is to be tied with her for the rest of my life because we have some child together that she forced me into making. Isn't this rape? Would you consider this rape?"

"I don't know," she says, "I mean you willing had sex with her. You didn't say no and she didn't force you. You did it to get our daughter back now if she had held a weapon to your head and forced herself on you then yes that would be rape but I wouldn't count this as rape and I don't see how a judge could or would either. But I would love for you to sign your rights away if there is a child to come out of this. I strongly believe there could be or she wouldn't have told you to cum inside of her. She has motive. She's not dumb she knows what she's doing. I am finding it hard to believe she's really this crazy as well. I mean she is smart she could be playing us all only to get called insane. I am going to do some research on this one to see if she has ever been to a therapist or something."

"Not all crazy people go to a therapist, Rachel."

"Are you defending her?"

"No I am just saying that she could be crazy and never saw a therapist but I think I am with you but she was so dumb when she thought I was taking her to our house."

"She really thought you were taking her home?"

"Yeah," I say, "and then she got arrested. I am just glad she is in jail now and can't be bailed out. It is a good day in Pensacola."

"It sure is," she says with a smile. "Roman, I love you and I totally understand why you did what you did. Sometimes in situations you have to do what you don't want to. I appreciate your honesty."

"I will always be honest with you, Rachel. I have nothing to lie about or nothing to hide," I say with a smile. "I love you so much. You are my life, Summer and Sky are my life. You three are the only girls I care about. I would NEVER hurt you."

"I know," she says. "I love you, Baby."

"I love you too," I say with a smile as I lean down and kiss her lips. I am relieved that she's not upset with me. I am upset with myself enough although she's right Briana is the worst kind of crazy because she doesn't care about the law and will do anything she can to break up my family. That's what scares me. I will NEVER let her do that; NEVER!

_**THE NEXT DAY:**_

After the doctors examine Summer to make sure she is okay after being kidnapped they discharge us from the hospital. They constantly apologize to us for what happened with Briana but I nicely told them they can take their apology and shove it because I don't want to hear it. They are just sorry because they have a lawsuit heading their way. There was NO reason that my child should have been kidnapped from that hospital and no one did anything to stop it from happening. I still believe it was an inside job and since no one is fessing up I have to do things the hard way it seems. Rachel is getting Summer ready to go. I smile as she dresses her in a pink outfit that says Daddy's Princess on it with a pink headband with a flower on it. She looks so cute. Rachel hands her to me once she's dressed and ready to go so I can put her in the car seat. I carefully put her in the car seat and buckle her in. "Does this seem right to you, Rachel?" I ask. "The chest clip is at her armpit level, the straps are below her shoulders and they aren't loose but very snug and they aren't twisted," I say pointing it out to Rachel.

She walks over and wraps her arms around my waist and looks down at Summer. "You did a great job, Mr. Car Seat safety," she says with a smile as she rubs my chest with her hand. "I love how you care."

"Of course I care our kids are our precious cargo remember when Briana hit your car and they said the booster seat saved Sky's life? That's the point of being car seat safety knowledgeable just like Summer will rearface until she reaches the maximum weight. It's safer that way."

"Roman, I love you. You're amazing. You're this big bad wrestling guy on TV and off the camera you are such a dad and care so much about the things most important to me."

"It's my job," I say as I wrap my arm around her shoulders. "I love you."

"I love you too," she says as I lean down and kiss her lips. "I can't wait to make you Mrs. Reigns."

"I can't wait to be Mrs. Reigns," she says with a smile. "Forever."

"Forever," I say before I kiss her lips once more before I pick up the car seat as she grabs her discharge papers and the box of stuff the hospital gave us as an apology gift for Summer. There are diapers, wipes, baby lotion, baby powder, baby shampoo and stuff like that. They are really trying to get in our good graces. I have already put the gifts from family and friends in the car by the time we make it to the car I just have to get Summer into the car and help Rachel get in the car. I snap Summer's car seat into the base before I take the box from Rachel to put in the trunk before I help her into the front seat. I can't wait to get Summer home and enjoy time alone with my favorite girls.

Once we arrive home we spend time with my family that is at the house to welcome Baby Summer home from the hospital. My family does that with any new baby in the family. It is a family tradition. They shower her with gifts and help Rachel out so she doesn't have to do anything for the day. I could have done it all which I planned to do but my mom told me there would be plenty of time to do all that because the first day they will take care of everything. The only thing Rachel had to do was feed her when she was hungry but my family did everything else. My mom even cooked us dinner. It was an enjoyable but exhausting day for all of us. Rachel gives Summer a sponge bath as she screams as I help Sky with her homework. She didn't get a chance to do it till my family left later in the evening. "Why is she screaming like that?" asks Sky as she tries to do her math work.

"Because she doesn't like to be naked," says Rachel. "Most babies are like that."

"Well, she is really loud and I can't think," she says. "Please make her stop screaming do you have a pacifier for her?"

"Nope," says Rachel, "no pacifier. I am almost done. I promise."

"Do you want to trade? I'll take Summer and you help Sky?"

"No, Daddy," says Sky. "I want you to help me with my math work and I want Rachel to make Summer stop screaming." I think Sky's jealousy is starting to set in. She doesn't seem as happy as she was yesterday to have a baby sister. I do understand where she is coming from though with the screaming it does make it hard to think.

"All right," says Rachel as she wraps Summer up in a towel. "You're all done. It's okay. There is no need for all that screaming," she says as she holds her in her arms to calm her down before she puts a diaper on her and then puts her into a purple sleeper before she walks over to the table to sit down with us to watch as Sky finishes her homework. "Sky, how was school today?"

"It was fine," she says. "I took pictures of Summer in for show and tell. The kids think she is cute. She is cute but that screaming is NOT!"

"That's how she talks to us," says Rachel. "It's okay it will get better."

"I know," says Sky as she finishes up her last math problem. "Done," she says.

"Okay," I say with a smile. "You can go get ready for bed and then Rachel has something for you."

"She does?" asks Sky.

"She does but you have to get ready for bed first," I say as she puts her school stuff away.

"Okay," she says with a smile before she hurries upstairs to get ready for bed.

Rachel and I head into the living room as she hands Summer to me to put into her swing that I spent the afternoon setting up for her and that was no easy task at all. Rachel goes upstairs to get her present for Sky and they both meet me in the living room. "So, Sky," says Rachel motioning for her to sit on her lap. Sky walks over and takes a seat on Rachel's lap. "I know right now everyone is buying your baby sister presents and buying her things but you're probably feeling left out huh?"

"Maybe just a little," she says, "I like presents too."

"I know," she says, "and that's why before I had Summer I got you a present for this special time because you're going to be such a great big sister to Summer and she is going to love you so much. You two are going to be best friends I am sure."

"I do love her a lot," she says with a smile. "And I am going to be a really good big sister to her even if she screams a lot."

"I know," says Rachel with a laugh, "but I got you this so you don't feel so left out. It's only for big sisters that are amazing like you."

"Thank-you," says Sky with a smile as she takes the small box from Rachel. She opens it quickly and smiles as she looks at a gold bracelet. "I love it. It says Best Big Sister Sky. Thank-you, Rachel!"

"You're welcome," she says as she hugs Sky back after she wraps her arms around her. "And you know what?"

"What?" asks Sky as she admires her bracelet.

"Summer has one just like it that says Best Little Sister Summer on it so you two have matching bracelets."

"That's so cool," says Sky. "I love it and I love Summer! I love you, Rachel," she says.

"I love you too," says Rachel as she gives her a kiss.

"Rachel," says Summer playing with the bracelet.

"Yes?" she asks.

"Can I call you, Mommy?"

Rachel looks at me and I look at her. I don't know what to tell her. I mean it is Sky's choice if she wants to call her Mommy. It's not like anyone is forcing it on her and Sky does see Rachel as a mother figure. She has called Rachel her Earth Mommy but never really called her mommy. "Are you sure you want to do that, Sky? You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I want to," says Sky. "I want to call you Mommy. You are my mommy now. I mean my mama is still my mama but she's an angel. She would like for me to call you Mommy."

"If that's what you want," says Rachel. "You can call me Mommy."

"Thank-you, Mommy," she says with a smile before she hugs her again. My heart melts at their relationship and their interaction. I think Sky made a big step in her life and I am proud of her. I mean it has been a year since her mom has left her so it is a big step for her to take because I know that pain is still fresh in her heart.

"All right," I say. "Sky it's time for bed."

"Okay," she says with a smile. "Good night, Mommy," she says giving Rachel a kiss.

"Good night, Sky," she says.

"Good night, Daddy," she says as she hugs me.

"Good night, Beautiful," I say as I give her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too. And good night Summer," she says giving her a kiss on the cheek before she goes upstairs to her room to go to bed. She hasn't asked me to tuck her in for a couple weeks now. I think she's growing up it kind of hurts a little.

"Well," I say moving over to the couch with Rachel and wrap my arm around her. "That was impressive."

"I know," she says with a smile. "I wasn't expecting that."

"Neither was I but at least she loves you that much to call you Mommy."

"I know. I love her too. I will raise her if she was my own."

"I know," I say with a smile. "You're so good with her and I know you're going to be just as awesome with Summer. And the other two babies we're going to have after her."

"No," she says. "The next three babies. I want three more."

"Oh really?" I ask. "If we're close to 30 we are really going to need to get started on the next one by the time Summer is 6 months old."

"No no not until after we get married in July. We'll do some major baby making on our honeymoon."

"I'm okay with that," I say with a smile as I lean in and kiss her cheek. "I mean that's what the first couple days of the honeymoon are for in the first place."

"I know," she says with a smile. "So you agree with us having 3 more?"

"Rachel, I am okay with whatever you want. If you said you wanted 6 more I would be okay with that. My goal in life is to make you, Sky and Summer happy."

"In that case," she says. "No I'm just kidding. I am just glad you gave me this beautiful angel."

"She looks like you," I say. "Beautiful just like you."

"Thank-you," she says with a smile. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too," I say with a smile as I give her a passionate kiss which is all we can do until she is clear to have sex so I have to make it worth it. There are no words to describe how much I love this woman. We may have had our issues but I couldn't imagine my life with anyone else. I finally have a family and it feels good.

***A/N: Were you surprised that Roman told Rachel right away what happened with Briana? Were you shocked that Rachel wasn't upset about it? Do you agree with Roman's choice that if she does get pregnant he will sign his rights away so he has nothing to do with the baby? What did you think about Sky being a bit jealous of Summer? Did you think Rachel getting her the bracelet helped a little? What about Roman with the car seat safety? HOw cute was that? What do you think about SKy calling Rachel Mommy? And finally waht about Roman and Rachel already talking about more kids? Please review and thank-you for reading.**

***I just want to let you know I decided to add a couple more things to the story before I end it. NOw it won't be over so soon because was only a couple chapters away from ending. I know it's sad. I am debating if I want to do the sequel next or if I want to do my Dean Ambrose story after this. I'd like to hear what you think. **


	50. All Kinds of Crazy

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

My mom, Rachel, Summer and I are waiting outside the courtroom waiting for the trial to begin with Briana. If we're lucky she will go to jail today and stay there for the rest of her life. She has already tried to get out of it by saying she isn't mentally competent to stand trial but the prison doctor has denied her mental disability claim. She knew what she was doing and she had a motive to do it. She wasn't getting out of it. They added the kidnapping charges to the trial today so I am hoping for the best. It's the only thing we can do. "Roman," says Rachel. "I don't want to see her. I can't look at her."

"Just relax," I say wrapping my arm around Rachel's shoulders as I hold Summer in the other arm. "It's going to be okay. All you have to do is tell them what happened the day of the accident and the day Summer was kidnapped. It's okay."

"But she's evil, Roman. What if she does prove to the jury that she is crazy and they call it insanity?"

"The prison doctor even said that she couldn't be proven mentally incompetent. She knew what she was doing and she had a motive. She is not crazy. She is trying to play that she is. That will backfire in her face."

"But what if the judge thinks she needs mental help more than jail time? Then what?" she asks. "She is going to be after us forever."

"No she's not I will make sure of it."

"Roman, Rachel," says our attorney as he walks over to us. "She's trying to get out of this today. She's trying to make a deal."

"She had her time to make a deal. WE offered her one and she didn't take it. I think it is up to the jury now," I say. "What is she offering?" I ask out of curiosity.

"She will plead guilty to the attempted homicide, guilty to the kidnapping, guilty to the harassment to only get 10 years in jail."

"No," I say, "Absolutely not she deserves a lot more than 10 years for all the shit she's done to my family and our friends. She deserves life in prison. This is ridiculous. No. I'm not taking that bullshit deal. She had a better chance of being mentally incompetent to stand trial. She wanted to play a big girl game so now she can face the consequences like a big girl. She had her chance. She has destroyed lives because of her psycho behavior a little girl may never walk again because of her. I am not budging on this. Let the jury and judge decide what is going to happen."

"All right," he says. "They're just about ready for us."

"Okay," I say as I hand Summer to my mom. "Rachel, pumped a couple bottles for her and everything you need is in here. We will see you when it's over."

"Good luck," says my mom as she hugs me and then hugs Rachel.

"Thanks," says Rachel with a smile before she takes my hand and we walk to the courtroom with the attorney. I hope Briana doesn't try to pull anything funny today but with that one I have learned that nothing is impossible for her. She is capable of anything and I wouldn't be surprised if she was plotting something to get out of the trial today.

Just as we are getting ready to walk into the courtroom a woman that looks just like Briana but much older pushes past us and walks into the door. "Who is that?" I ask my attorney. "Because she was rude."

"That is Briana's mom," he says and I shake my head. She lied about everything else why not lie about her mom being in a wheelchair. I bet her mom doesn't even live with her. What is wrong with this family? He holds the door for us and we walk in together. We take a seat with our attorney and watch as they bring Briana in with handcuffs and an orange jumpsuit. She's never looked better. She takes a seat with her attorney and she looks over at us as I wrap my arm around Rachel. I know Rachel is tensing up because she doesn't like to think or even look at Briana. I am sure that if she could walk over and punch her in the face she would do it. There are things you just don't do that Briana has done.

The judge makes her way into the courtroom as we all rise to our feet. She has us sit down and the trial is underway. Rachel is called to the stand first. "Rachel, do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" asks our attorney.

"I do," she says before she takes a seat.

"Can you tell me what happened the day of the accident?"

"I was on my way to see my fiancé at his wrestling show with my soon to be step daughter in the car. We were on our way to pick up my niece from her house. I noticed a black car following behind us. As I turned onto my sister's street the car turned with us but as I stopped to pick up my niece the black car sped past me. That's when I saw it was a woman. Once my niece was in the car we were on our way to the arena. I was stopped at a red light and before proceeding into the intersection when the light turned green. I saw nothing but this black car came flying through the red light and hit me on the driver's side."

"I see," says my attorney. "Have you had a run in with Ms. Flores before?"

"I haven't but my fiancé has. They had broken up a couple weeks prior. He had to start to block her calls and filed a restraining order against her protecting us and him because she wouldn't leave him alone."

"So there was a restraining order against Ms. Flores?"

"Yes and then after she hit my car there was another one filed and she was not allowed within 100 feet of me, Roman or our daughters."

"Let's fast forward to when you had your daughter, Ms. Masters. What do you remember about the afternoon you had her?"

"Roman had left to pick his daughter Sky up from school so Summer and I were left alone at the hospital. I had just fed her and put her to sleep. This nurse comes into the room; the nurse was Briana. She stared over the baby and I asked to see her badge. She turned around and jabbed a needle into my arm. She rubbed it and told me it would all be over soon. I was paralyzed and had to watch her take my baby. I watched her walk out of the room with my baby but couldn't do anything before I was knocked out from the drugs she pumped into my system."

"So you saw Briana take your daughter?"

"Yes," says Rachel. "I did. She took her after she drugged me."

"I see," he says, "no more questions," he says as Briana's attorney makes his way to the stand to question her.

"Let's go back to the car following you. Did you see that it was my client?"

"No but I know it was her."

"How if you didn't see her? You can't say it was my client if you can't identify her correct?"

"Correct but I know it was her. It was her car."

"It could have been anyone," he says. "Could you identify her?"

"No but it was her car and it was a woman driving," says Rachel and I can tell she's upset. I don't want her to break down on the stand.

"Like I said it could have been anyone that hit your car or was following you. Now let's go to the hospital situation. Wasn't there security standing outside your door to protect you?"

"Supposedly," says Rachel.

"Where were they?"

"In the bathroom."

"So the person to protect you was in the bathroom while you claim my client kidnapped your daughter?"

"It is on the hospital tapes as well as the fact she called my fiancé saying she had their baby but it was our baby when he arrived to get her."

"The day your fiancé raped my client?"

"He didn't rape her," says Rachel. "She blackmailed him."

"Were you there, Ms. Masters?"

"No," she says,

"So you don't know what happened correct?"

"Correct," she says, "but he told me."

"I have no more questions." Rachel is dismissed from the stand. I can't believe that Briana is trying to say that I raped her. I could go to jail for that shit. If anything she is the one that raped me.

I am called to the stand and make my way to the front. I am sworn in before I take a seat. "Mr. Reigns," says my attorney. "When you were at the hospital after the accident what happened?"

"Rachel described to me the type of car that it was and since I had dated Ms. Flores weeks prior I knew what kind of car she had. I was in Rachel's room when a nurse came to get me to tell me that Briana was in the waiting room for me. I made my way down there and she openly told me that she didn't know Sky and Lyric were in the car if she had known she wouldn't have wrecked their car. She told me that she was trying to kill Rachel because if she couldn't have me no one could."

"Were you having problems with her before the accident?"

"She was harassing me before the accident. She was calling me numerous times a day, sending me e-mails, text messages and Tweets. I had to block her on all things and file a restraining order. The day she was taken out of my house she told me I would be sorry for it."

"So you believe she tried to kill Rachel out of jealousy?"

"Yes," I say. "She was upset because Rachel and I were having a baby. She faked a pregnancy and I found out which is why we broke up."

"And the day she kidnapped your daughter what happened?"

"She called me telling me she had our baby. I told her I would come see her so I went to the hotel to see her. The police came with me so that they could get her once I got her out of the hotel so my baby wasn't harmed. She had my daughter hidden somewhere and wouldn't let me see her. She told me I had to do things in order to see her. She made me have sex with her," I say as I look at Rachel. Although she wasn't upset I knew it bothered her. She looked down at the table. "I did what she asked. I tried to pull out but she wouldn't let me. She made me release myself inside of her before she would let me get my daughter back. I did what she asked and she finally let me see my daughter. I had to tell her she was coming home with me to get her out of the hotel room where the police arrested her."

"So you didn't' force yourself on her?"

"Not at all. She forced herself on me," I say.

"And she openly admitted to trying to kill Rachel?"

"Yes," I say.

"No more questions," he says as Briana's attorney comes over to me with a smug look on his face. I want nothing more than to punch him in the face for upsetting Rachel and just for being a jerk. He looks like he's a cocky asshole. My least favorite kind of people in the world. He smirks at me and I smirk back. He's not going to break me.

"So you were in a relationship with my client?"

"Yes," I say. "I was until she faked a pregnancy."

"How do you know she faked a pregnancy?"

"Because I had her take a test it was negative."

"But a pregnancy test can give off a false negative can't it?"

"Maybe," I say, "I don't know. She's not pregnant."

"So because your fiancé described the car that hit her you automatically assumed it was my client?"

"I know it was," I say, "She openly admitted to causing the accident with the hope to kill Rachel. She told me that if she had known Sky and Lyric were in the car she wouldn't have caused the accident."

"Then she kidnaps your baby?"

"Yes, the hospital has it all on tape."

"So why did you go into that hotel room alone without the police?"

"Because we knew if I brought the police in she would freak out. The goal was to get the baby out safely and not get hurt. We believed that if the police had gone in something would have happened to the baby."

"So you're saying you went in there alone?"

"Yes it was what I needed to in order to get my daughter out safely."

"And she blackmailed you into having sex?"

"She told me if I wanted to see the baby I would have to have sex with her. I did what she asked."

"Why didn't you get the police then instead of having sex with her?"

"Because she's a nutcase. I don't know what she's capable of doing. I wanted to get my daughter out safely."

"My client claims you forced yourself on her and made her have sex with you before you promised to have her come live with you and to get married."

Rachel looks at me with so much pain and hurt in her eyes that my heart shatters. "I did not force myself on her. She was touching me and rubbing me. I hated every moment of it. I just did what I needed to do in order to get my daughter back. Any man would have done the same."

"I wouldn't have," he says, "No more questions."

I step down and I am more than ready to watch Briana take the stand. I want to see her cry. I want to see her squirm. I want to see her suffer. She makes her way up and her attorney swears her in before she takes a seat. "Did you have a relationship with Mr. Reigns?"

"Yes," she says, "but we broke up weeks prior to the accident. I tried to apologize and tried to make things right. Then he blocked me and put a restraining order against me."

"Did you cause the accident with Ms. Masters?"

"No I really didn't cause any car accident. I don't remember a car accident," she says and I feel my fist start to clench and my jaw tighten as I look at Rachel. "That day is a blur. I can't remember exactly what happened. I just remember getting hauled out of the hospital in handcuffs."

"Did you kidnap Ms. Masters' baby?"

"That's not her baby. It is my baby," she says and there it is. "That was supposed to be MY baby with Roman. She is my daughter. She took Ava from me. She took Roman from me." She is on the stand having a mental breakdown. I don't' know if it is real or not. She breaks down into tears and starts flipping out on Rachel calling her a bitch, a kidnapper and a homewrecker. She says Rachel destroyed her life and her happiness. She is causing the craziest scene I have ever seen. "That bitch took my daughter Ava. That's my baby! And Roman raped me! He forced himself on me and raped me to take Ava from me. You did this to me, Rachel. You did this! You took my life away from me. You're a bitch. You're a whore. Roman is my husband. You took him from me."

"Get her out of here," says the judge. They have to wrestle Briana down to the ground before they get her under control before they remove her from the courtroom. I don't even know what this means but the judge recesses court to give the jury time to deliberate the verdict and she has to take a break. I have seen some crazy things happen in life but this has got to be one of the craziest.

"What the hell just happened?" asks Rachel as she wraps her arms around my waist as I wrap my arms around hers as we're waiting to be called back in.

"I don't even know. I think Briana actually lost her mind or she was trying to get an insanity call. I don't know which. I don't think the judge bought it though because the jury is still deciding. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she says, "it's just she was throwing some serious accusations around about you. What if she tries to say you did rape her and you get arrested?"

"I didn't rape her," I say.

"I know that and you know that but you two were the only ones in that hotel room. It's your word against hers and you were dumb enough to cum in her. Your fluids were inside of her and if she gets pregnant then they can nail you for that. Roman, that was a stupid idea."

"Trust me she isn't going to do anything stupid like that but after the performance she just put on no one is ever going to take her seriously. She is going away for a LONG time and she will be out of our lives forever."

"You better hope," she says as I kiss the top of her head.

"I know she will," I say.

It isn't a long wait for the jury to make their verdict. We are called back into the courtroom within 45 minutes to hear their verdict. We make our way back into the courtroom and take a seat before the judge comes back in. She tells us to sit down before directing her attention to the jury. I take Rachel's hand waiting to hear what happens next. "What the count of attempted homicide how do you find the defendant?"

"Due to reasonable doubt not guilty," says the juror and I feel my face burn red. She pretty much just got away with trying to kill my fiancé, my daughter, my niece and my unborn child at the time. This is not fair at all.

"On the count of harassment how do you find the defendant?"

"Guilty your honor," says the juror.

"And on the count of kidnapping how do you find the defendant?"

"Guilty," says the juror.

"The court system of Pensacola thanks you for your time and services. You are dismissed." We sit and wait for sentencing. I hope she gets a long time in jail for kidnapping since she got away with attempted homicide. I can see why they called it reasonable doubt BUT she admitted to me she was trying to kill Rachel but I guess that wasn't good enough. I wish they would have called in a witness. I mean there was a whole waiting room full of them. Maybe we should have let her take the deal she was offering. I don't know. She's a nutcase though and I just want her out of my life, Rachel's life, Sky's life and Summer's life as well. "Briana Flores please stand," says the judge. Briana stands to her feet as the judge is ready to read her sentence to her. "I do find you to be very mentally unstable as well as a threat to society. On the count of harassment you will serve 2 years in federal prison. On the count of kidnapping you will serve 10 years in federal prison. You will undergo psychiatric services during your 12 years in prison. You will also pay a $15,000 fine for kidnapping." I guess 10 years for kidnapping is better than nothing. She only gets 12 years in prison doesn't seem fair but it is what it is but that is 12 years without her in our lives or harassing us. I can't say I am happy with the way court went today but I am relieved that she is off the streets for a long period of time. Now Rachel, Sky and I can move on with our lives and focus on our future as a family without the threat of Briana doing something crazy for 12 years. I just hope that she gets the help she needs in jail so she isn't a complete psycho when she gets out.

***A/N: So what did you think? Do you think Briana pretty much got away with attempted homicide? What about her trying to say Roman raped her? Do you believe it was an act on the stand when she broke down yelling at Rachel? Do you think Roman and Rachel now have the peace they need to move on with their lives? ARe you shocked Briana's mom wasn't in a wheelchair? What happens now with Briana? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	51. A Special Birthday

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

***Contains Sexual Content***

"Are you tired, Baby Girl?" I ask Rachel as I play with her hair as she lays on top of me on the couch while Summer sleeps in her swing. It's the only place we can get her to sleep. It's been a rough few weeks with Summer at night. She is very much a night owl and still has her days and nights confused. Let's not mention all the nighttime feedings she needs and the diaper changes. I never knew a baby could be so exhausting.

"Yeah," she says with her head resting on my bare chest and taking her hand over my arm. "She's so cute when she sleeps," she says. "She looks like you when she sleeps."

"I guess," I say looking over at our baby girl. She does look so cute when she sleeps with her pouty lips pushed out and her little eyes closed and her button nose. She is perfect; I just wish she would sleep at night allowing Rachel and I to at least get a full night sleep but I think in the last few weeks we've only gotten about 15 hours of sleep. "How great would it be if she would sleep like this at night?" I ask with a smile.

"It would be pretty great," she says as she wraps her arms around me. "I love you, Roman."

"I love you too," I say as I kiss the top of her head. "Why don't you go get some rest and I'll keep an eye on Summer. And besides Dean is coming over to visit."

"Are you sure?" she asks looking at me with her beautiful blue eyes that are blood shot from lack of sleep and a soft smile on her face. She looks so beautiful. I couldn't care less if her hair is a mess, she's wearing sweatpants, no make-up and a t-shirt to me that's when she is the most beautiful. "Can you handle her?"

"Yes," I say with a smile. "Did you pump or do you want me to wake you up when she's hungry?"

"I have three bottles of breast milk in the fridge so if she gets hungry just warm one up and give it to her. She's probably going to want to eat soon though so be prepared and you know where everything else is."

"I do," I say with a smile. "Go get some rest. I have everything under control," I say.

"All right," she says as she removes her body from on top of mine. "I love you so much for this."

"It's no problem. Just get some rest," I say with a smile. "Love you, Baby Girl." She leans down and kisses my lips softly before she heads upstairs to our bedroom to get some rest. I have no issue spending time with Summer and taking care of her while Rachel sleeps. Rachel deserves to get some rest and deserves to get in a little nap every once in a while. Besides I want to do something special for her birthday tonight.

A little while after Rachel goes upstairs to sleep I decide to do some cleaning; we have let the house go a little bit and since we're moving in a couple weeks there are boxes everywhere. It is a mess and with my particularity it is hard for me to function so I have to make some type of order. I am straightening up the kitchen when the doorbell rings. I cringe knowing that it will wake Summer up and like clockwork I hear her screams and cries on the baby monitor. I walk into the living room and pick up a crying baby from her swing and hold her in my arms as I answer the door. "Dean," I say, "can't you read the sign?"

"What sign?" he asks with his mouth open as he looks for the sign that is posted by the doorbell. I point it out to him and he says, "Oh, sorry."

"It's okay. Come in," I say as I let him in the door. "So how have you been?"

"Good," he says, "How is fatherhood treating you?"

"It's exhausting. Summer keeps us up all night long."

"Damn," he says as Summer cries in my arms. "She's cute."

"Thanks," I say with a smile. "What's the matter, Summer?" I ask as I look at her small little face and her tear filled blue eyes. "Are you hungry? Do you want to eat? Dean can you hold her while I get her bottle ready?"

"You want me to hold her?" he asks nervously. "But she's so small."

"I know but she's fine. She might like you," I say with a smile. "Here," I say as I hand Summer to him. She stops crying immediately as she is in his arms. "See? She likes you."

"Okay," he says, "just go get her bottle ready."

"All right," I say before I walk to the kitchen. I pull a bottle of breast milk out of the fridge and warm it up like Rachel told me to do. I take it to the living room where Dean is sitting down holding Summer talking to her and she's not crying. I smile as I walk over. "Do you want to feed her or do you want me to do it?"

"You can do it. I am babied out today," he says as he hands Summer to me before I take a seat on the couch to feed her. "So when are you coming back out on the road?"

"I don't know probably in November. I should be back in time for Survivor Series and then working my way on to the Royal Rumble and then Wrestlemania. As long as Daniel Bryan doesn't come back and get in my way I should be winning the Rumble and going on to win the belt at Wrestlemania but who knows what will happen if Bryan comes back before he is supposed to. I feel like my push is going to be over once he comes back because let's face it I wouldn't have gotten this push if he hadn't gotten injured."

"True," says Dean, "but it would be messed up if they told you that you were winning the Rumble and then didn't let you win or give you your title shot at Mania. That would be so screwed up."

"Tell me about it," I say as I check the bottle before I burp Summer. "So you know I asked Rachel to marry me right?"

"Yeah," he says, "when are you two getting married?"

"July 25," I say with a smile as I go back to feeding Summer after she burps. "I can't wait."

"I never thought you would be getting married. I always thought you were going to be the guy that gets all the women and sleeps with as many women as you can."

I let out a laugh and say, "that's what I had planned but life had other plans for me. I love Rachel and I can't wait to make her my wife. Do you want to be my best man in the wedding?"

"You want me to be your best man?"

"Yeah," I say, "You're my best friend. You're my brother. I want you to be my best man in the wedding. It would mean a lot to me."

"All right," he says with a smile. "I'd love to be your best man."

"Thanks," I say with a smile.

"Is Seth going to be in your wedding?"

"Hell no," I say. "I haven't decided if I want to be friends with him again. Has he been talking to you?"

"Yeah," he says. "He's trying to get in good with me. He wants us to hang out like we used to."

"We would be if he hadn't thought money was more important than friendship. He got cocky and became a corporate sellout. If he can just walk away from our friendship like that then maybe we weren't really best friends. It was screwed up what he did."

"Agreed," he says. "I guess his corporate buddies don't want to play anymore so he's coming back to us."

"Yeah I have no place for him in my life. I mean I'll be friendly with him but I won't hang out with him again. I understand he was following the storyline and doing what he was told but he made it personal. He dropped us like a bad habit for a private jet, a nice hotel room and a nice ride in every town. Who's to say he won't do it again?"

"True," says Dean. I'm not sure why I am letting Seth get to me so much but I just don't like the way he threw our friendship away like it was nothing. We were all like brothers and we had a close relationship with each other. We worked in developmental together and got into WWE together. We travelled together, roomed together and everything. Then one day he got a pay raise and he was above us. I think that's what bothers me the most is that he developed a holier than thou attitude toward us. I assure you; Seth Rollins is not better than us.

Dean and I spend the rest of the day hanging out and talking before he has to leave to go back out on the road. It was great to see my best friend for a few hours. I do miss hanging out with him when I'm not on the road but I love hanging out with my three favorite girls more. I pick Sky up from school, help her with her homework and then get her some dinner. I do the same with Summer except I feed her and then give her a bath before I take them to my mom's house so she can watch them while I have a special evening for Rachel.

When I get home from dropping the girls off I get a quick shower and get myself dressed in a light blue button down shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. I throw my hair up into a bun. Once I am dressed I wake Rachel up; who has been sleeping since earlier this afternoon. She definitely got the rest that she needed. I have her get a shower and tell her to dress up because I have something special planned for her birthday. While she's upstairs I go down to the kitchen and begin to cook her dinner. I decided on making her spaghetti with eggplant one of her favorite meals and for desert I picked up a small strawberry cheesecake which is another one of her favorite things. I am looking forward to our evening together and just spending time alone with her with an 8 year old and a newborn baby we don't really get the chance to get that alone time. I love my kids but sometimes I just want to be alone with Rachel and enjoy her. While the spaghetti is finishing up I set the dining room table up for two complete with two candles. I lay a bottle of sparkling cider on the table since Rachel is anti-alcohol since she is breastfeeding. Everything looks perfect as I admire the dining room and the two candles burning in the dark before I go back to check on my dinner. It is just about finished as Rachel makes her way into the kitchen. "It's smells good," she says as she wraps her arms around my waist.

"I hope it tastes as good as it smells," I say with a smile as I turn off the stove before I turn around to face her. "You look beautiful," I say with a smile as I look over her body in the black spaghetti strap dress that falls to the top of her knee, her lilac smelling hair pulled up into a bun, the black heels to match and she has on some make up. You could hardly tell she had a baby just a few weeks ago. She looks good.

"Thank-you," she says with a smile as she blushes a little bit making me smile. I love the fact I can make her blush.

"Do I give you butterflies too?" I ask as I wrap my arms around her waist.

"Sometimes," she says with a smile as I lean down and peck her lips.

"Follow me, Madame," I say locking our elbows together as I escort her to the dining room. "Have a seat. I will have our food shortly," I say with a smile as I pull her chair out for her. She takes a seat with a smile, "and by the way, Happy Birthday, Baby," I say with a smile before I kiss her lips softly before I make my way to the kitchen to get the food so that I can serve both of us. I bring a bowl of spaghetti into the dining room before I fill her plate with spaghetti before my own and then pour us each a glass of sparkling cider.

"You really worked over time for this," she says with a smile.

"You deserve it, Rachel," I say with a smile. "It's been a long few weeks and everything is finally over for us and now we can enjoy each other without some psycho ruining our lives."

"This is true," she says picking up her fork before gathering some spaghetti onto her fork. She takes a bite of spaghetti and smiles. "This is delicious," she says. "You did a great job, Baby."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile before I try my own creation. I have to agree it's not that bad. I am definitely learning this domestic lifestyle and I must say that I like it. "So we have the house to ourselves for most of the night. What do you want to do?"

"I have an idea," she says with a small smile and her cheeks burning a light shade of pink.

I smile back at her and say, "I think I have an idea too."

"So," she says changing the subject so we can finish dinner. "When does Sky start ballet again?"

"She doesn't," I say.

"I thought she liked it?"

"She loved it but she said it's not for her. She wanted to play soccer this fall so I signed her up for soccer. She starts next week."

"That's cool," says Rachel. "I'm sure she's going to be a fantastic soccer player especially if she has your athletic genes."

"I think she's played before," I say. "I know she told me she played before Jenn got sick."

"Oh," she says, "That's cool. She's a pretty active kid."

"Yeah," I say. "I just hope to make it to a couple games before I go back on the road. That's what bothers me is that I am going to miss so much."

"I'll video EVERYTHING I promise," she says reassuring me.

"Thanks but it's not the same as being there in person. I love my job because it gets the bills paid and we can get everything we want or need but the sacrifice is hard. I hope I don't miss Summer's first steps and her first crawl because I am away. That's the problem. It's so demanding."

"I know," she says, "but it's going to be okay. We're going to be okay. I promise."

"I hope," I say. "I got you something for your birthday."

"You didn't have to get me anything," she says with a smile.

"Yes I did," I say with a smile as I pull out a small gift and hand it to her. "Happy Birthday," I say with a smile.

"Thank-you," she says with a smile as she opens the gift slowly. Her eyes light up as she opens the diamond and sapphire necklace. "It's so beautiful," she says with a smile as she takes it out of the box. "I love it, Baby," she says with a smile.

I smile at her as she admires the necklace in her hands. I know the blue sapphires and diamonds are going to bring out her beautiful blue eyes even more. "I'm glad you like it."

"I don't like it," she says as I get up to help her put it on. "I love it!"

I let out a little laugh and say, "I'm glad, Baby Girl." Seeing the necklace on her and the smile on her face makes me happy. She definitely deserves it and I'm glad that I can make her happy. That's going to be what I do the rest of our lives; make her happy. She is absolutely in love with the necklace I can tell. It was the best birthday gift I could have given her.

After dinner we sit in the living room and watch a movie together while we enjoy a piece of Strawberry cheesecake together. I wrap my arm around her shoulders as we finish our cheesecake and continue to watch the movie. She looks over at me with her diamond blue eyes and smiles at me. I smile back at her as I pull her closer to me so that her head is resting on my chest. The movie continues to play as I lean down and begin to lay soft kisses on her forehead before she leans up and looks at me with a smile before I lean down and kiss her lips softly, passionately but with urgency. She takes her small hand to my chest and holds firmly to my chest as my hand rests itself under her bottom as I take my tongue through her mouth possessing her mouth making her want more of me as I fill the kiss with more passion and more want. I want her so much. I need her badly. As our kiss deepens and the passion grows stronger she moves herself to my lap so that she's straddling me as our kiss grows even more passionate as my hands wrap around her waist and her hands around my neck. I can't resist it anymore and stand up as I hold her and she wraps her legs around my waist. I carry her upstairs to our bedroom shutting the door behind us. I lay her down on the bed before I lay down next to her and kiss her again with more passion and want than before as my hand finds its way up her dress resting on her hip as I continue to kiss her as I feel her hand slide down into my jeans. I almost gasp as I feel her soft hands on my member. I moan against her lips as she softly strokes it till it hardens in her hand. I feel her lips on my neck and feel her soft nibbles on my neck as she continues to stroke me. I hate the fact that she stops stroking me to unbutton my shirt. I quickly remove it as she straddles me again. She leans down with a smile and takes her lips over my chest kissing it softly. Her soft kisses trail down my chest to my stomach. I let out a deep breath as her lips find my hips one of my weakest parts of my body. She kisses my hips softly as she strokes me before she reaches for the button on my jeans. She unbuttons them with a smile before I help her get them off of me. My erection showing through my boxer briefs before she pulls them down slightly freeing my erection. She smiles as she takes her hands over my erection stroking me gently at first and then a little rougher. I groan as she holds me tightly in her hands as she strokes me. I let a deep breath as I feel her soft tongue on the tip licking off the pre-cum. She takes her tongue over my erection before I feel her mouth on the tip before she takes more of me into her mouth and begins to suck me gently. I moan and groan as I feel her tight mouth around my erection making love to me. She takes me deeper in her mouth and continues to make love to me with her tight hot mouth. I feel myself grow larger in her mouth as she takes me deeper. I can't hold back anymore as I feel myself explode deep inside of her mouth. I grunt out as my hot seed hits her throat. She keeps me in her mouth till I finish. She removes her mouth from around me and wipes her mouth before she stands up to remove her dress exposing her black bra with her breasts popping over the top slightly. I smile as she slides out of her underwear. She pulls my briefs down the rest of the way before she strokes me to an erection again. She smiles at me as she straddles me and takes a hold of my erection. She rubs it on her clit teasing me before she lowers herself slowly onto my erection. She begins to work her hips riding me slowly as I feel her tightness around my erection. She picks up her pace as I rest my hands on her thighs as she continues to ride me faster and harder. I groan out in pleasure as she moves. Her cries of pleasure fill the room. She slows her pace as she nears her climax. She cries out my name as she releases her hot juices around my erection. I smile as I roll her over onto her back and take control by making love to her. I rock myself in and out of her softly so I don't hurt her. I groan as I feel my release growing near. I rock in and out of her a few more times before I feel myself grow larger inside of her. I pull out of her and release myself onto her stomach as I grunt out in ecstasy. I have been waiting a long time to make love to her and to have sex with her. Once I finish my release I get out of bed to get a towel. I kiss her lips softly. "I love you, Rachel."

"I love you too," she says with a smile before I get the towel to clean her up.

Once she is cleaned up we get dressed so we can go pick our kids up from my mom's house. I wish they could stay there all night because I have a lot of pent up sexual tension that I need to release but there will be more time for that. I figure I gave her a great birthday and she wants to bring our babies home so that she can spend time with them. It's her birthday so it's all about what she wants.

***A/N: Did you like how Roman took over baby duty so that Rachel could get some rest? Do you think they have changed their minds about having another baby? What did you think of Dean with Summer? Why is Roman so against Seth do you think? Did Roman give Rachel a good birthday? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	52. Say What Now?

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

I walk into mine and Rachel's computer room to see her sitting on the computer. "What are you doing?" I ask with a smile as I walk over to the desk to see her concentrating on the screen. We just recently moved into our new house and we all love it. It's very private and I don't have to worry about any psychos coming to my door or harassing us. The house is bigger which is funny because I didn't think it could get any bigger than my old house. I just like this house better because it's mine and Rachel's house both of our names are on the deed so it doesn't just belong to me it belongs to her as well. Sky is in love with her new room that I decorated for her with pink walks with blue and lime green polka dots. She is over her Frozen obsession so she didn't want to get her room done in a Frozen theme. I am relieved. It's also much bigger than her old room. Summer's nursery is just as awesome with spring green walls with pink and brown polka dots matching her pink and green lady bug theme. The living room, dining room and kitchen are all bigger. We are happy and completely in love with it.

"Nothing," she says with a smile. "Okay I am posting new pictures of Summer and Sky together on my Facebook page."

"Rachel," I say, "you know how I feel about that."

"I know but I really want to show off my two favorite girls together. Their photo shoot together was amazing and they are just so cute together. I wanted to show my friends and family. Trust me I am not friends with any of your fans so no one is going to take their pictures."

"Yeah," I say, "but it's the people you think you can trust that you really can't trust. Sometimes it's the people closest to you that will stab you in the back quicker than look at you. I just don't want Sky's and Summer's pictures out there."

"So you want me to take them down? Come on, Roman, it's just family and close friends. I put up pictures of our family photos too. I hope you don't mind."

"Rachel," I say with a smile, "I'm just a private person. I am trying to keep my kids safe from the public eye. It takes one person to take one of those pictures before it goes viral then it's all over the place so when Summer and Sky grow up to google themselves they'll see pictures. I mean I guess you have the right to post their pictures for yours and my family to see BUT just be cautious with what you post out there. I don't want any embarrassing pictures of either kids especially bath pictures and stuff you wouldn't want your mom to show your friends or future spouse. I really don't want them to look back and get embarrassed because their pictures are out there."

"I know what you mean," she says with a smile. "I'm only putting up Summer's 1 month pictures, our family pictures and their photo shoot. NO bath pictures or anything like that."

"Okay," I say, "and I need you to be cautious with what you put up of yourself. I mean no bathing suit pictures or revealing pictures. And please don't let our kids' pictures be your profile picture. I don't want fans taking those pictures either. I mean you can do pictures of their backs but no face pictures as your profile picture."

"Okay," she says. She sounds like she's agitated with my rules but I am only doing it for a good reason.

"I know you think it's a lot but I'm only saying this because I'm trying to protect you and our family. Same goes for Instagram; watch what you post because once it's out there it's out there. I have seen it happen before fans will take the pictures, share them on their page and then next thing you know it shows up in Google Search. You just have to be cautious."

"All right," she says, "I understand."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile. "So what else are you doing?"

"I was looking at some wedding ideas," she says with a smile and her blue eyes sparkling. "I just wanted to see what Pinterest has as far as wedding ideas such as flower girls and such. Do you have a boy in your family?"

"We have a couple," I say, "why?"

"Because we need a ring bearer for the wedding. I mean we have our flower girls already."

"I know," I say with a smile. "You know we could make Summer the ring bearer and Sky the flower girl. Summer can wear just as nice as a dress as Sky but instead have the rings instead of flowers."

"You're going to trust our 10 month old daughter with our wedding rings?"

"We can put them on a necklace around her neck and then take them off when it's time but if you don't like that idea I can talk to my brother about making his son the ring bearer."

"That could work but how are we going to get Summer down the aisle?"

"No idea," I say with a smile. "I didn't think about that. Maybe we can put her in a wagon and have someone pull her down the aisle. I don't know."

"That may work," she says with a smile. "And I'm also trying to decide what birth control to go on. I have to go to the doctor later for my 6 week check-up and I need to know what birth control I want."

"I thought we were going to have more kids?"

"We are," she says, "but I don't want to get pregnant before our wedding you know what I mean. I thought we agreed to start trying on our honeymoon? I want our kids to be at least 18-24 months apart."

"So why do you need to go on birth control for 9 months?" I ask.

"Because I don't want to get pregnant. I think I should just take the pill what do you think?"

"I think that you can't take the pill while you're breastfeeding," I say. Yes I have done my research about birth control and breastfeeding as well as raising a baby. I am proud of myself to say the least.

"True," she says, "I can do the mini pill. It isn't going to be a long run of birth control just till the beginning of July."

"Or I could just pull out like I have been doing and we'll be all right."

"I'm not trusting the pull out method as my form of birth control just like I'm not using my breastfeeding as birth control.. they aren't reliable and I will be devastated if I have to walk down the aisle pregnant in a dress I don't want. I don't think my dad would like to walk his pregnant daughter down the aisle either."

"You already had a baby," I say, "I don't think he would be shocked."

"I'm sure he wouldn't but there's just something about walking down the aisle pregnant that he would take offense to. I don't know."

"Okay," I say arching my brow. "Either way I say go for the pull out method and pray we don't get pregnant."

"That's what I'm talking about, Ro, I don't want to have to pray I want to be sure I'm not going to get pregnant. Pre-cum can get me pregnant too so pulling out doesn't really seem like a safe option."

"Fine then I'll wear condoms," I say. "Does that work for you?"

"We never used condoms before," she says.

"And that may be why we have Summer right now," I say. "I don't know what you want me to say or do, Rachel. Either get the mini pill or I use condoms and our problems are solved. I really don't care what the method is as long as I get it in as much as I can. I don't care what you choose to do. Just let me in on your plan."

"Get it in as much as you can?"

"Don't act like we don't have more sex than the average person. That's how we got started in the first place," I say with a smile. "And it doesn't really matter because I'm going back out on the road in a couple weeks so our intimacy level is about to drop dramatically."

"I'm just not going to use anything and we can use condoms that way if we want to start trying before July then we can just stop using them. What do you say?"

"Whatever you want, Rachel. I don't care. I told you whatever you choose I am on board because I can adjust to anything."

"You're such a nympho," she says with a smile.

"Me?" I ask as I make my way around the desk and lean over her chair wrapping my arms around her shoulders as I kiss the top of her head. "I think you are the nympho."

"We're even," she says with a smile. "I love you, Roman."

"I love you too," I say with a smile as I kiss her lips softly. "So where is this big wedding taking place? We really need to secure a place and then get out invitations. I mean it is 9 months away. In 9 months you're going to be Mrs. Rachel Reigns. I can't wait," I say as I kiss her lips once again. "We're going to be very happy together and have a beautiful family. I can't wait till the day you walk down the aisle to me and take my breath away. I never thought about getting married after everything happened with Jenn but I'm glad I changed my mind and I couldn't have done it for a better woman."

"I can't wait either," she says with a smile. She is absolutely beautiful. I can't wait till the day comes and I see her walk down that aisle in her beautiful dress before we become one and spend the rest of our lives together and have more babies together. I never pictured my life heading in this direction but I am beyond happy that it is. I wouldn't change it for the world. "But I was thinking that we could get married here in Pensacola in some garden. Everyone gets married on the beach and that's so cliché to me. I want a beautiful wedding in some type of garden. I just see us standing under an arch with beautiful green leaves and colorful flowers around us. What do you think?"

"I like it," I say. "I want you to have your dream wedding. You get whatever dress you want, whatever dress you want Sky and Summer to have and whatever decorations you want. Money is no object. I am paying for this 100% so tell your dad he has no worries about paying for this. I'm going to make sure you get the wedding of your dreams. Okay?"

"Okay," she says with a smile. I hope she realizes how lucky she is. I'm not sure she realizes how spoiled she's going to be; not just her but all of my girls and hopefully a son someday. I need to have a boy at some point. I really do. I love my girls but a little boy would be nice just one I don't need 5 but one is enough.

"And what about this honeymoon? Where do you want to go? We can go anywhere and do whatever you want."

"That's easy," she says, "Italy or Greece," she says. "I really want to go to Rome or Athens. I know I don't' want to take some cliché honeymoon to Hawaii or the Bahamas. I want something different."

"I can make that work," I say with a smile. "And Italy is a beautiful country."

"I never went there before," she says, "I've only researched it and saw pictures but I would love to go there."

"Well, I'll see what I can do," I say as I kiss her lips once more.

Later while she is at the doctor's office I am on daddy duty. I have no complaints though I love to be on daddy duty and spend time with my two favorite little girls in the whole world. "All right, Sky," I say as I help her with her homework and feed Summer at the same time. "If I make 6 groups of 4 M & M's how many M&M's are there total?"

"I don't know," she says. "I'm not adding right?"

"Right," I say. "You're multiplying. Think about it you have 6 groups of M&M's and each group has 4 M&M's in it what is 6 times 4? Draw the picture on your paper and tell me."

"Okay," she says as she begins to draw 6 groups of 4. She counts them and says, "24."

"That's right," I say with a smile. "Good job, Sky!"

"Thank-you," she says as she continues on with her math homework. I love how she only needs something explained to her once before she understands what she's doing. She breezes through the rest of the paper before she finishes it. I look over it and see that every answer is correct. I definitely know she gets her brains from her mom and her athletic ability from me. She's got the best of both of us. "I'm done, Daddy."

"You don't have anything else to do?"

"No I am all done."

"All right what do you want to do now?" I ask as I burp Summer. She is definitely getting bigger than she was when she was born. I believe she is up to 9 ½ pounds now. She loves to eat! She is so beautiful as well her blue eyes keep getting lighter as they begin to match Rachel's and her lips are so pouty I love it. She is starting to become a little chunky monkey and her hair is growing like crazy. She's like Rapunzel. Her hair is so thick and curly already and she's just 6 weeks old.

"Have ice-cream sundaes," she says with a smile.

"Not before dinner," I say with a smile, "but maybe after soccer practice."

"All right," she says before letting out a deep breath. "Can I play with Summer?"

"As soon as she is done eating," I say as I go back to feeding her. "So how was school today?"

"It was amazing! I love my teacher. I love my class and I love my friends. It is so much better than Briana's class. She used to bother me all the time! But Daddy, Mrs. Riggs is awesome and she's not obsessed with you."

I let out a laugh and ask, "do you know what obsessed means?"

"Yeah," she says in a duh tone, "it means that you're stuck on an idea and won't let it go like Briana is with you. She would talk and ask so many questions about you over and over again. It was really annoying."

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that. I hope we never have to deal with Briana ever again in our lives."

"Me too, she's crazy, Daddy, absolutely crazy. I like mommy a lot better and I can't wait till you two get married."

"I can't wait till I marry her either," I say with a smile. "And I bet you're going to be the most beautiful flower girl ever!"

"Thank-you," she says. She stands and looks at me for a couple minutes before I feel her arms around my neck. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too," I say as she kisses me on the cheek. It's these little moments that I love with my girls. "And Summer," I say as I pick her up. "I love you too, Chunky Monkey," I say before I kiss her chubby cheek.

Once I am done feeding Summer I allow Sky to hold her and read to her in the living room while I watch close by. I am enjoying hearing Sky read to Summer when my cell phone rings. I don't' recognize the number and answer it. "Hello." I groan when I hear them say it's the prison. I don't know why Briana is calling me and she's not supposed to have contact with my family or me at all. I'm not sure why she's calling but I don't like it.

I wait a couple minutes before I hear her voice. "Roman," she says.

"What do you want? You're not supposed to be calling me. What do you want?"

"Calm down," she says as I keep an eye on Summer and Sky.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"I just thought you should know," she says as my heart stops. I hope I'm not about ready to hear what I have been dreading the last 6 weeks. "I'm pregnant, Roman. We're having a baby." I hang up the phone as soon as the words are out. I hope this is a joke or one of her sick delusions because if she is pregnant I have no idea what the hell I am going to do or what it means for Rachel and I.

"Daddy," says Sky looking at me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Sky, Just keep reading to Summer she likes it," I say as I feel as if my world is about to crash down around me. I could lose Rachel over this. I could be stuck with Briana in my life forever. I hope this is a joke. It has to be a joke and why do I feel like I am the most fertile man on the planet? I can't believe this. I don't want to believe it. I have so many thoughts running through my head. I need proof she's faked a pregnancy before. Hopefully she's faking it now or I am screwed.

***A/N: What do you think about Roman being so protective over his family when it comes to social media? Do you agree with him or is he being too uptight about it? What about Rachel's indecisiveness about birth control? What are your thoughts on their wedding plans? What did you think about Sky telling Roman that Briana was always bothering her because she was obsessed with him? Is Briana really pregnant or is it a delusion? Is she trying to trick Roman again or is she telling the truth? What does this mean for Rachel and Roman? Could this screw up their entire relationship or end it? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	53. I Will Keep You Safe

***THank-you for the reviews on the last chapter They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much!**

A little while after I get done talking to Briana or more so hearing her tell me she's pregnant; Summer and I are sitting at Sky's soccer practice watching her practice. I am thinking about how I am going to tell Rachel the news. I am sure we will figure it out that doesn't mean Rachel isn't going to flip when I tell her. I didn't get to see her before we left because after she went to the doctor's she went out with her friend Tara to hang out and talk about some wedding stuff since she is her maid of honor. I think it's best Rachel get some time in with her friends before I tell her the news. "Do you see your sissy out there?" I ask Summer as I point to Sky dribbling the ball. I have to admit she is a pretty good soccer player. She's fast and she has good coordination. "She is a good soccer player isn't she?" I ask as I hold Summer as a soccer mom takes a seat next to me with a smile.

"Hi," she says.

"Hi," I say smiling back at her.

"I'm Kate," she says with a smile. "I'm Eva's mom."

"I'm Roman," I say, "I'm Sky's father," I say as I extend my hand for her to shake.

"We never have many soccer dads here. I'm glad you can join us."

"Oh," I say. "I'm only here because my fiancé is out with a friend otherwise I would be at home but I wanted to watch Sky play. I won't really get the chance because I go back to work in a couple weeks so I want to get out here and watch her as much as I can."

"I know you from somewhere," she says.

"I just have one of those faces," I say with a smile. I find no need to tell anyone that I am Roman Reigns. I don't' want to take any attention away from Sky or make anything about me. I love my job but that's ONE thing I hate about it people invading our privacy and then when I am out with my kids they make it about me so if no one mentions it I don't either.

"Well, it was nice meeting you," she says before she gets up.

"Nice meeting you too," I say with a smile as she walks away over to the other soccer moms. I see them whispering and talking about me as they look at me. I shake my head and direct my attention back to Sky. She smiles at us and waves as she is waiting to dribble the ball again. I smile and wave back and then allow Summer to wave back. I really do love my girls so if Briana is pregnant maybe I will take the baby and get her rights taken away to raise it. I don't know. It is just something I have to discuss with Rachel but I don't see it being a happy conversation.

When soccer practice is over I gather up Sky and get ready to head home. "You did a great job today."

"Thank-you, Daddy," she says with a smile before she gets a drink of water from her water bottle. "Are you going to come to my first game?"

"I'm going to do my best, Sky, but you know I'm going back to work soon. I hope that I can go to at least one."

"Okay, Daddy," she says before I shut the door after getting Summer into her car seat. I head home hoping that Rachel is in a good mood. I am really scared about telling her the news. The worst she could do is leave me but at the same time she knew this was a possibility. I also have to talk to my lawyer to see what all I can do.

When we get home I see Rachel is home already from her dinner with Tara. I get the girls out of the car before we walk into the house. My heart is racing as I open the door allowing Sky to walk in before Summer and I. "Rachel," I say. "We're home!"

Rachel meets us in the hallway on our way to the living room. "Hey," she says with a smile as she greets me with a kiss.

"Hey," I say kissing her back.

"How was soccer practice, Sky?"

"It was good," says Sky with a smile. "We just dribbled the ball and practiced passing the ball. Next time we get to play games so we can practice for a real game. I can't wait!"

"I bet," she says with a smile. "You need to take a shower and get ready for bed."

"All right," says Sky with a smile as she makes her way upstairs to start her shower and then get ready for bed.

"She is really good out on that soccer field. It was funny because all the other kids couldn't keep control of the ball but Sky was out there like a pro. I think a couple kids tripped over the ball also. The coach has his job cut out for him but they seem like a nice group of girls and I'm just glad Sky is making friends because there was a time when she wasn't or wouldn't make friends but I don't know if that was Briana's doing or not."

"What do you mean?" she asks as she takes Summer from me. "How are you doing baby girl!" she says with a smile as she kisses her chubby cheeks. "Mommy missed you!" she says giving her thousands of kisses as I smile at her with our daughter. She loves her.

"She's been fed and I changed her before we left the soccer field. I think she's good for now."

"Okay," she says, "so back to Briana why would she play any part in Sky not making friends?"

"Because Sky informed me today that Briana is crazy."

"Yeah we know that," she says as we walk to the living room. "I mean she has tried to kill us and kidnapped our baby. She's a nutcase and then she conned you into sleeping with her in hopes you would get her pregnant. I hope that plan failed because that's the last thing we need in 12 years when she gets out of jail."

"Well, Sky told me she was obsessed with me."

"WE know that too only an obsessed person would pull the shit she has excuse my language but it's true. I'm glad she's gone. I hope when she gets out we never have to see her again so we can be happy and continue to live our lives together in peace."

"Let me finish," I say as we are sitting on the couch after she puts Summer into her bouncer and covers her with a pink blanket. "She was telling me how Briana was pumping her for information about me. How do I know that she wasn't keeping Sky from making friends so that it would get me into the classroom. She could have very instigated that issue Sky had with that little Haley girl last year also. You know what I mean. I wish Sky would have told me back then because I would have pulled her out of her classroom."

"I'm sure she did a lot of things," says Rachel. "She is nuts. I'm sure as soon as she saw the hot single rich father you were the dollar signs in her eyes lit up. I guarantee she wanted you the moment she saw you and then she went on the chase; the way to do it was through Sky at the time before she started to stalk you. I believe she probably stalked you."

"I wouldn't doubt it," I say as my palms start to sweat as I look at Rachel in her blue eyes. "How was dinner?"

"Good," she says with a smile. "Tara and I are going dress shopping soon and getting my maid of honors' dresses, Sky's and Summer's dresses and my dress or at least look at some dresses. I know I still have 9 months to go."

"Yeah," I say, "but it's never too early to start your dress shopping. You never know what could happen speaking of which did you get any birth control or are we just using condoms?"

"Condoms," she says. "It makes no sense for us to go on birth control for 9 months. I don't mind."

"All right," I say as I take her hand. "I love you, Rachel, you know that right?"

"I know and I love you too," she says with a smile as she looks at me with a puzzled look on her face.

"I have something I need to tell you and I don't want you to get upset. Okay? I mean I know you probably will but please don't go off about it," I say.

"All right," she says slowly with curiosity in her voice. "What's going on, Roman? You seem like something is bothering you which means this isn't good. Did something happen to one of the girls while I was out?"

"No," I say. "The girls are fine we had a great time while you were gone. We did homework, Sky read to Summer and then we went to soccer practice. It's what happened before soccer practice."

"What?" she asks. "Roman, you're scaring me. Can you just spit it out and stop beating around the bush?"

"All right," I say nervously. I take a deep breath before I say the words, "Briana called."

"I thought she wasn't allowed to bother us or call us?"

"She's not but that's not the worst part she told me she's pregnant and that we're having a baby."

"I'm calling bullshit on that," says Rachel. "There is no way she's pregnant. She can't be pregnant. She's lying. She's trying to trick you again," she says with tears in her eyes. "She's not pregnant."

"I hope she isn't and I hope this is just a sick joke or one of her delusions. That's what I hope but what if she's not lying then what, Rachel? What are we going to do?"

"She's not pregnant so we don't have to worry about it," she says but I know she is about to break down into tears at any moment and I instantly hate myself for making her feel this way.

"But what if she is? What are we going to do?"

"You're going to terminate your rights and let her deal with it."

"Rach, that's not fair to the baby," I say. "It's not its fault that their mom is a freaking psycho that tricked its father into getting her pregnant so he could get his baby back. Do you know where that baby will end up if I sign my rights away? That baby could end up in the system or in an orphanage or even worse it could end up with Briana. Would you really want that to happen?"

"I know what you're saying," she says, "but what happens if she is pregnant, we keep the baby have her rights terminated and then she gets out of jail in 12 years after we've raised it that long and makes our life a living hell because we took her rights away and kept the baby. To me that's not worth it."

"I can talk to my lawyer to see what all we can do and what our options would be. I cannot let that baby go into the system. Sky was in the system and look they still don't even know she went missing. It has been months and yet no one is looking for her. I can't let that happen to the baby."

"But what if it isn't yours if she is pregnant?"

"Don't worry there will be a DNA test done before I assume any responsibility for it. I just need to know if you're on board with taking this baby and if you're okay with it?"

"Of course I don't' like it but I love children if I didn't I wouldn't be a child therapist and I love our little Chunk," she says with a smile as she looks at Summer sleeping in her bouncer, "and I love Sky and I am sure I could love this baby too and raise it as my own. I'm not exactly thrilled with the idea but I know where you're coming from. Having a crazy nutcase of a mom isn't going to do that child any favors. I don't think I would let you sign your rights away. I know we both talked about it but the best thing for that baby if she is pregnant which I really hope she isn't but if she is, is to be with us and to be raised by two parents that will love and care for it. I mean we can give it a good life but if that baby ends up with Briana or her mom it's doomed for life."

"Yeah," I say with a smile. "So we're in agreement that if she is pregnant we are taking the baby from her?"

"I guess," she says. "I am scared to have three kids by myself and however many after that that we have together by myself when you're gone."

"I know," I say, "but we will make it work. We just need to find out if she's pregnant first and then I'll call our lawyer see what we can get done if the baby is mine. I mean we can get her rights terminated because of her situation and the judge did say she was mentally unstable so pretty much that baby is ours."

"But I am just scared what will happen when cuckoo bird gets out of jail. I just want her out of our lives, Roman. I don't want her to ever come around us again and I feel if we have her kid she will harass us the rest of our lives."

"No she won't," I say. "I will not allow that. I will NEVER allow her to disrupt our lives again."

"I hope not but she is not controllable. She does what she wants and she already has a grudge against me because I'm marrying you, had your baby and you chose me over her. She is out to get me. IF she finds out I am raising her kid I am as good as dead, Roman. She's scary."

"Don't be scared," I say as I brush her cheek. "You have no reason to be scared. I will never let her hurt us again. Like I said I will talk to our lawyer and get everything straightened out but I think right now we are getting ourselves all bent out of shape over something we don't know is true or not. She has lied about being pregnant before. Come here," I say as she's crying. I wrap her up in my arms as she wraps her arms around me. "You have to know I will NEVER let anyone hurt you, Rachel. I know I failed at it before but I will NEVER let anyone hurt you, Summer or Sky. I will never let anyone hurt you, I promise. I am going to protect you every day of my life. You have no reason to be scared." I want her to feel safe with me and I want her to feel safe in my arms. I am not lying I will protect her every day of my life. I will never let anyone hurt my girls. Briana came close to taking my three girls away and I will never let that happen again. I will never let harm come their way again. "I love you, Baby," I say. "And I will always keep you safe. If anyone ever tries to hurt my girls again they are going to be dead." I mean it. If anyone ever tries to take my girls from me again I will hurt them. I do not play when it comes to my family and the people I love most. I will do ANYTHING to protect them and I do mean ANYTHING!

The next day after we take Sky to school I managed to get a meeting in with our lawyer. Rachel is coming with me so we can both figure out what we're going to do and how we can handle this without Briana making our lives a living hell which I am sure is her plan. "So Roman," says our lawyer, "what can I do for you two today?"

"Well, first Briana called me yesterday," I say.

"She's not supposed to be calling you," he says. "She is in violation and where were the prison people to monitor her?"

"I don't know," I say, "I was wondering the same thing but it's what she said that worries me. She told me she's pregnant. Is there a way we can find out from the prison if she's actually pregnant or if she's making it up?"

"I guess we could look into it," he says.

"And if she is pregnant is there something we can do to take the baby from her?"

"Given the fact she is in jail and was deemed mentally unstable you could very well terminate her rights and give her no visitation."

"We don't want her in the baby's life if she is pregnant," I say, "we want the baby to be with us and we want her rights terminated but it's after she gets out of prison I worry about. What if she comes after us for the baby or by that time it will be a kid. We don't want her coming to us causing trouble and trying to take the child back. Is there a way we can keep her out of our lives?"

"Yes," he says, "you can set up a permanent restraining order that will keep her away from you and if she violates it she goes to jail."

"We had a restraining order against her before," says Rachel, "and she doesn't care. It doesn't stop her so how can we stop her from coming after us?"

"I will look into it," he says. "But a restraining order is your best bet."

"That isn't promising," I say, "how many times have we had a restraining order against her yet she tried to kill Rachel, Sky and Lyric then she kidnapped our baby. She obviously isn't afraid of a restraining order. We need something more serious for that one. Is there something more serious we can do?"

"I'll tell you what," he says, "how about we find out if she's pregnant first and then go from there. Then we'll figure out how to handle the situation," he says. This pretty much says to me that he doesn't know what to do to handle the situation. We will figure it out but he's right we need to find out if she is telling the truth or not. A part of me feels she is lying but I feel like she is actually telling the truth this time. At least Rachel wasn't upset and she's on board with taking the baby from her if it is true.

***A/N: What do you think about how protective Roman is of his girls? Do you believe him when he says if someone hurts them or tries to hurt them he will hurt them? What about the idea of Rachel and Roman taking the baby from Briana if she is pregnant? Is that a good idea or a bad idea for them? Should Rachel be scared? How can Briana be stopped? She is uncontrollable and apparently NOTHING scares her. Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	54. Meeting the FAther in Law

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. THank-you all so much!***

A couple weeks later we still didn't know if Briana was really pregnant or not. The prison wouldn't release that information to anyone other than her family at Briana's request. I am not sure what kind of jail she's in but I have the right to know if the woman claiming she's pregnant with my child is telling the truth or not. My lawyer is doing his best to get in there and set something up. The worst that could happen is I go in to visit her and see what all information I can get from her but she plays the cards well so she knows what to say and not to say. That's what worries me most about her. She plays people she knows exactly what to do and what to say to get into someone's good favor. She could very well do that to get out of prison early for good behavior; I hope not but with her you never know. I am set to go back out on the road next week which I'm not looking forward to leaving my girls alone but I have got to make that money so that I can be the best fiancé and father in the world and put food on the table.

"All right," says Rachel as she has Summer dressed up in a little leopard dress with a pink shirt underneath and a pink headband with a bow in her hair. "We're going to the mall to get Summer's ears pierced," she says to me. "Are you sure you don't' want to come with us?"

"I'm not having any part in that, Rachel," I say. "You want her ears pierced you go alone. If I made the choice she would be 6 before she had them done but I am letting you make this decision. No sense in seeing or hearing her cry because of the pain."

"She'll be fine," she says with a smile. "Tell Daddy you're going to be fine. Say don't worry Daddy," she says with a smile as she hands her to me.

"I know you're going to be okay," I say with a smile as she smiles back at me. "I bet you're going to look so pretty with your new earrings Daddy just doesn't want to be there when it happens. I know you're going to be fine," I say as I give her a kiss before I put her into the car seat.

Rachel smiles at me before she asks, "are you still having lunch with my dad today?"

"I plan on it," I say. Rachel's dad wanted to have lunch with me today so that we could talk and so that he could get to know me better. I haven't really met her father. I've just seen him a few times. I never really talked to him and he hasn't really talked to me. We may have said hi in passing but that's about it. I guess I should let him get to know me since I am marrying his oldest daughter and I love her with all my heart.

"Okay," she says with a smile. "I'm glad you two are having lunch together; my two favorite men in my life."

"Is he going to like me?" I ask.

"How could he not?" she asks. "You're an amazing man and you love his daughter more than anything so I don't see why he wouldn't like you. I think you two are going to be great friends."

"I just don't want of those moments where I am being crucified you know what I mean?"

She lets out a laugh and says, "I know what you're saying don't worry my dad is a sweetheart. He isn't going to crucify you. He's actually really looking forward to meeting you. Just don't tell him how our relationship started. He may not like that idea."

"I would never," I say with a smile. "Before you go is there anything you need for Summer?"

"No," she says. "I have diapers and bottles packed up as well as some toys. Sure you don't want to come with us?"

"I'm sure," I say with a smile. "I love you. And are you picking Sky up from Gianna's house?"

"I can get her on my way back from the mall unless you want me to pick her up before."

"Better wait till after because I guarantee if you take her to the mall you're going to end up getting her ears pierced too and shopping at Justice."

"Would it be so bad if they both got their ears done at the same time?"

"If you're up for that challenge go ahead but I wanted to be there for Sky to get her ears pierced."

"But why not Summer?" she asks.

"Because Summer is going to scream her lungs out. I know how she did with her shots last week and she was miserable. I am just not interested in seeing her get her ears pierced and hearing her scream again."

"All right, so I won't pick Sky up before the mall and will just get her afterward."

"Thanks," I say. "I love you, Beautiful."

"I love you too, Baby," she says with a smile before I kiss her lips softly. "I might have to make a stop at Victoria's Secret before I leave," she says with a small smile.

"Hmm," I say wrapping my arms around her. "I like that. Have fun," I say with a smile. "And I look forward to my gift later on."

"I bet you do," she says with a smile before she picks up the car seat to carry outside and put it in the car. I wave to her as she's putting Summer into her car before she gets in the driver's seat.

As soon as she's gone I go upstairs to take a shower before I go to meet Mr. Masters for lunch. I want to look presentable so as soon as I am out of the shower I throw on a black button down shirt, a pair of blue jeans and a pair of Timberland boots before pulling my hair up into a bun. Not many fathers are fond of their daughters dating a man with long hair so hopefully he's not too offended by it. It would be a lie if I said I wasn't nervous as I walk into the restaurant to meet him. I am really nervous because the impression I make on him today can last a lifetime. I want him to like me and approve of me marrying his daughter. I walk up to the hostess and tell her that I am there to meet a Mr. Masters. "Follow me, Sir," she says as she leads me to the table where Rachel's dad is sitting.

"Thank-you," I say as she hands me a menu. I look at Rachel's dad. She looks just like him. He is a bit on the heavy side and he looks a bit on the rough side. He looks like he recently got his hair shaved off. He looks up at me giving me a full view of his face. Rachel really looks like him. He has a beard growing on his face much like those from Duck Dynasty and smiles as his blue eyes look at me. Rachel says he looks rough but he is a teddy bear. I hope this is true because he looks like he could beat me up and I'm not a small guy myself.

He stands up and shakes my hand, "you must be Roman."

"I am," I say shaking his hand with a smile. He has a good grip. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Masters," I say before we take a seat.

"Please call me, Thomas," he says. "How are you today?"

"Thomas," I say with a smile. "I'm doing all right. How are you?"

"Good," he says. "So you're the man marrying my little girl?"

"I am," I say with a smile.

"All right," he says as he studies me. "And the father of my new grandbaby?"

"Yes," I say. "I am Summer's dad," I say proudly.

"Okay," he says. "So how long have you known my daughter?"

"Since high school," I say as the waiter comes over to take our drink orders. "We were best friends in high school. She was having a tough time and I was there to help her out. We just stayed friends after all the bad stuff that happened to her. We've been friends for quite a while so then things just escalated and we fell in love."

"So you're the boy that helped my daughter out when that dirty SOB step father of hers got inappropriate?"

"Yes, Sir. I was."

"That's good to know and you stopped her from taking her life?"

"I did," I say.

"Good," he says. "I'm glad you have always been there for Rachel. She really seems to like you. I mean she has told me so much about you. You're a wrestler?"

"I am," I say with a smile. "I am in the WWE."

"Interesting," he says, "how long have you been doing this?"

"I have been in WWE for 2 years now, I was in developmental for 2 years before that and then for a year my father trained me. I've been doing it for 5 years now. I was going to play football but that didn't work out."

"So you're a football guy huh?" he asks.

"Yeah," I say. "Football is my second love."

"Why didn't football work out for you? I am looking at you and I see that you're could be a pretty decent football player so what happened?"

"Well, I played in high school, went to college on a full scholarship to play for Georgia Tech which I did very well for the team and thought my life was set. I got out of college thinking I was going to be this big football star and then life kicked me down on my butt. I went undrafted, was signed by the Vikings but then later released, then I was signed with the Jaguars and then released. My next option was to play in Canada. It didn't work out so I had to figure out what to do with my life. I chose wrestling and giving my family history I was pretty good at it, was in developmental after a year and in WWE after two years."

"I see," he says. "So if wrestling doesn't work out what do you plan to do to support my daughter and your children?"

"I have a business degree," I say. "If wrestling doesn't work out I can open my own business, maybe my own wrestling school or maybe I might coach football. I have an endless list because I don't plan to wrestle forever."

"So you're not going to wrestle forever?"

"No," I say. "I would like some time to be a husband and a father. I think I'll be done by the time I'm 40 so I can enjoy what is left of my children's lives and be there for them."

"I see," he says. "So you have a backup plan?"

"Yes, Sir, I do," I say. "I always have a backup plan. My dad always taught me to have a backup plan which is why he pushed me to go to college so I could get that degree to have something to fall back on."

"That's good to know," he says. "I think I like you. You seem to have a good head on your shoulders," he says as the waiter finally brings us our drinks. My throat is dry by the time he arrives. I am still nervous but the fact he likes me makes me calm down a little bit. That's what I want to hear. We give our food orders before go back to talking. "So Mr. Football Guy, who is your favorite team?"

"College, NFL or both?"

"Both," he says with a smile.

"College Georgia Tech; I have to stay true to my Alma mater," I say, "and NFL 49ers. What about you? Do you like football?"

"I used to play football," he says and I am not surprised. He looks like he would have made one hell of a football player. "I played in high school, played in college and like you my NFL career didn't work out the way I planned so I fell back on my psychology degree and became a therapist." For someone reason he doesn't strike me as the therapy type of guy but looks can be deceiving.

"Who did you play football for in college?" I ask.

"Alabama," he says. "Roll Tide Roll!"

"Nice," I say with a smile. "I take it that's your favorite college team?"

"Yeah," he says. "You know it. And for NFL I am a Cowboys fan. I know. I know," he says, "maybe not the best team but I have hope in them."

"I'm not judging," I say with a smile. "My 49ers weren't the best for a while either but they came back."

"I hear you. Roman, I have a football Sunday at my house every Sunday during football season you're more than welcome to come to my party to watch football with us all day when you're not working."

"I leave for the road tomorrow but if I am ever off on a Sunday I'll take you up on your offer. Thanks."

"No problem," he says with a smile as our food is brought to us. It's not as bad as I thought. Talking about football is one of my favorite things in the world. At least I got in good with football since our backgrounds are similar we just went a different path after we didn't make it in the NFL. "So I do catch Monday Night Raw sometimes. I wouldn't say I am a big wrestling fan but I have seen you wrestle. I must say you are pretty good at what you do and I see you have a large fan base behind you."

"Yeah. It's crazy because when I first debuted a couple years ago people hated The Shield. We became the Authority's hedge men against Daniel Bryan and the fans hated us but then this year after the Royal Rumble our fan base really picked up. It was crazy no one really knew about me or thought about me till after the Royal Rumble. That's when we really got over with the fans and then after we went our own ways fans really started cheering me. It's overwhelming but rewarding at the same time. I love my fans but at the same time I am cautious with what I let them see off camera. I really try to avoid social media anymore just updating Twitter because I have to but still cautious you know what I mean?"

"Yeah I guess that this day and age with technology being famous is a bit harder than it used to be. Before you just had to worry about the paparazzi but now not only do you have the paparazzi you have every person out there with a cell phone with a camera on it taking pictures of you."

"Yep," I say, "and I hate it because when I'm out with Rachel and the girls there is always that one person snapping pictures of us. I do my best to keep them all out of the public eye but technology and evolving times make it difficult. I had some trouble with one of Sky's teachers that was overly obsessed with me and took things too far. I just have to protect those that I love."

"That's good," he says with a smile. "You've got to protect the ones you love. I like you, Roman. You're a good guy and you seem to make my daughter very happy. And I hear how awesome of a father you are to the kids but you have a daughter with another woman?"

"Yes my college sweetheart. We made a baby together but we broke up. I never knew about her till recently. I wasn't exactly living the life I should have been living and she changed my entire life. I love her more than anything in this world. I love both of my girls and I love Rachel as well."

"I am sure you do," he says. "You really make her happy and I know she is in love with you. Her face lights up when she tells me about you. She is my little girl, Roman, and I love her more than life itself. I know you can relate and you'll understand when you get older and your girls grow up. I just want what's best for her. I just want someone for her that is going to make her happy and support her in all that she does."

"I know," I say with a smile. "I do support her in everything she does. And I just want to make her happy."

"I know you do," he says with a smile. "You have my blessing to marry my daughter. Welcome to our family, Roman."

"Thanks, Thomas," I say with a smile as I shake his hand. "Did she tell you that you don't' have to pay anything for the wedding?"

"She told me," he says, "but I would at least like to buy her wedding dress. It's the least I could do for her."

"Are you sure because I can take care of everything. Rachel wants a big wedding and I am going to give it to her."

"I'm sure. I don't' want you to pay for it all yourself. Let me help you out a little."

"It's all right," I say. "I got this under control but if you want to buy her dress go ahead."

"Okay," he says, "but if you need help with anything please let me know."

"I will," I say with a smile.

"You're a good guy, Roman. I couldn't have picked anyone better for Rachel to marry. You two are going to have a great life together and I know you're both going to make each other very happy."

"Thank-you," I say. Our lunch together continues to go smoothly and he really likes me which is a load off my shoulders. You always want the father of the girl you're marrying to like you or else your life is bound to be a living hell. We have a lot in common; we both like football, we both watch some of the same TV shows, we both love Summer to the moon and back and most importantly we both love Rachel and we both want nothing but the best for her.

After my lunch with Thomas I am sitting at home waiting for Rachel, Sky and Summer to get home so I can enjoy my last day at home with them. I hear the front door open and soon Sky runs into the living room. "Daddy!"

"Hey, Princess," I say as she wraps her arms around me. "I missed you."

"I missed you too! Did you have fun spending the night at Gianna's?"

"It was a lot of fun," she says as she sits down next to me. "We watched movies and listened to music and played a lot of games."

"That's cool," I say as Rachel brings Summer into the living room. "How did she do?"

"She cried a lot," she says, "but only for like 10 seconds but she looks so cute. Look," she says handing her to me.

I look at Summer's tiny ears and see the little pink studs in her ears. I'm not fond of it but it's done already. "It's cute," I say as I make sure they are even. "Do you like your earrings, Beautiful Girl? Do you like your new earrings?" I ask as Summer smiles at me. She is such a happy baby. She's always smiling and doesn't cry very often unless she's really agitated. I am going to miss seeing her little face while I am on the road; I'm going to miss seeing all my girls while I'm on the road. "I guess it does help her beauty a little more," I say with a smile.

"See?" asks Rachel as she takes a seat next to me.

"Daddy," says Sky, "when can I get my ears pierced?"

"How about when I get back from the road," I say. "I will take you to get your ears done."

"Really, Daddy?"

"Really," I say with a smile.

"Yay!" she says with a smile. "I can't wait."

"I bet," I say with a smile.

"So how was lunch with my dad?" asks Rachel as she wipes drool from Summer's mouth.

"It was good," I say. "Your dad and I really hit it off. He invited me to his football parties on Sundays."

"That's really good," she says with a smile. "That means he REALLY likes you. He loves football and only invites people he really likes to those parties. He still hasn't invited Seth yet but you just met him today and already got an invite. That's good."

"You didn't tell me that he played football for Alabama."

"Yeah," she says. "He was going to play for the NFL but it didn't work out."

"I know," I say. "I thought that was cool. We pretty much talked about football, some wrestling but mostly about you."

"What about me?" she asks with a smile.

"How much we love you and how much we just want the best for you," I say with a smile. "Because I do love you and I do want the best for you, Rachel. I love you, Baby."

"I love you too, Babe," she says with a smile before I lean in and kiss her lips softly. "So he is letting us get married?"

"Yep," I say, "It's a go!"

"I knew it would be," she says with a smile.

"And he's buying your wedding dress. He asked specifically if he could buy it and who am I to deny it you know what I mean? He will be the one walking you down the aisle."

"Yeah," she says, "I'm okay with that. My mom isn't going to be. She's trying to get me to wear her old dress. I don't want to."

"And you don't have to. It's your wedding, Rachel. You can wear whatever you want and do whatever you want."

"I know but I just want to make everyone happy," she says.

"Look," I say as Sky nudges at my arm. "Yes?"

"Can I hold Summer?" she asks.

"Sure," I say as I hand Summer to her. "But watch her ears. I'm sure they're sore."

"Okay, Daddy," she says as she smiles at her little sister.

"Anyway, it's your wedding, Rachel, if you focus on making everyone happy you're not going to be happy. It's your day and if you want to pick out your own dress; do it. It's all about you. It's YOUR day. Do what is going to make YOU happy. By the way what colors are we doing for this wedding?"

"Okay," she says with a smile as her soft blue eyes look at me. I could get lost in her eyes all day. I must admit I love a woman with pretty eyes first Jenn with her dark brown eyes and now Rachel with her beautiful ocean blue eyes; best part is my daughters inherited both of their mothers' eyes. "And since we're having a garden wedding, I was thinking about doing a green color theme but I really like the color teal or aqua. I think that's the color theme I want to go with. What do you think?"

"I like it," I say. "Like I said it's all about what you want. If you want teal we'll go with teal. Do you have a specific color tux you want me to have or doesn't it matter?"

"I think you should have a white tux since I'm going to have a white dress. Then your best man and groomsmen can all have black tuxes. What do you think?"

"Sounds good to me," I say, "I don't care what I am wearing as long as I am marrying you."

"I can't wait for the day. I really can't wait. I'm ready for it to happen now."

"I know," I say with a smile. "I can't wait either! You're going to be the most beautiful bride ever."

***A/N: Would it be a bad idea for Roman to visit Briana in prison to get information from her since no one else is willing to give it to him? Do you agree with Roman when it came to RAchel getting Summer's ears pierced? Do you think Roman and Rachel's dad hit it off well? Could you tell that Rachel means the world to both of them? And is Roman right it's RAchel's wedding so it should be all about what she wants? Are you getting excited for their wedding day? (I actually can't wait to write about it lol) Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	55. Sociopath

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

A couple weeks later I have been granted permission to go visit Briana in jail so that I can get some type of information from her. She's not talking to anyone. My attorney has tried to talk to her but she won't talk to anyone. She won't talk to her family but the only person she said she will talk to is me. I am not thrilled about having to visit her and talk to her but I need to know if she's pregnant or not as well as what all is going on. The only way she will talk to me is if I show up alone no lawyer, no Rachel or anyone; I have to go alone. I don't have a good feeling about it as I walk into the prison. I sign in reluctantly as I have to empty out my pockets and get searched like I am some type of criminal before they escort me to the room I am meeting with Briana. I am relieved to know that there will be a guard keeping watch because with Briana's mental state I don't' know what she's going to try to pull or not. I just want to get it over with. I take a seat and wait for them to bring Briana into the room.

I smirk to myself as she walks into the room wearing an orange jumpsuit, her hair pulled up into a ponytail and shackled. It is a good sight to see. She deserves this to the fullest. The guard unlocks her handcuffs before she takes a seat across from me. She smiles at me and I smile back. "Hey, Briana," I say.

"Roman," she says with a smile. "I missed you so much! How are you? I'm glad you finally came to see me."

"I'm only here to get some information from you. That's all. There's nothing more to this than that."

"Baby, I missed you," she says sadly. "I really miss you. I can't wait to come home to you." She has really lost her mind. I don't think she's playing a game anymore. I really think she's crazy.

"All right," I say. "Are you pregnant, Briana?"

She smiles at me and stares at me with her dark brown eyes. "Am I pregnant?" she asks as she places her hand on her stomach. "I am," she says. "I'm pregnant. You and I are having a baby."

"When?" I ask. "And why wouldn't you tell my lawyer?"

"Are you taking care of our daughter?"

"Briana, we don't have a daughter," I say. "That baby is not yours."

"Roman," she says, "she is mine. How is Ava? Are you taking care of her?"

"Ava is fine," I say rolling my eyes. "But Briana, there is no baby for us. You and I don't have a baby together."

"How can you say that?" she asks. "We have a beautiful little girl together. She needs me. She needs her mommy."

"Briana," I say. "Enough about this Ava baby I want to know about the baby you're pregnant with. When are you due?"

"June 20, 2015," she says. "We're going to have a baby Roman," she says with a smile. "Aren't you excited? I can't wait."

"Yeah," I say, "do you have any proof? An ultrasound or a pregnancy test? Something?"

"Yeah," she says. "I have this," she says digging into her boot. She pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to me. I look at it and see that it is a sonogram. My heart drops and I want to throw up. There is the proof in front of me yet I still don't believe it. "That's our baby, Roman. I bet it's a boy. You want a boy don't you?"

I continue to look at the sonogram in my hands. It looks like a baby. It's not like it's not it is definitely a baby possibly my baby. I don't know what's going on but the one thing I can't find is her name. "Where is your name? Why isn't your name on this?"

"I don't know," she says, "are you saying I'm lying? Are you saying that isn't your baby? I'm going to give you a son, Roman. I know how much you want a son. Ava is going to love her little brother."

"There is NO Ava," I say. She is frustrating me. I am trying to remain calm and not flip out but she has that way about her that's making me want to lose my mind. I don't know why she keeps talking about some imaginary baby name Ava and I don't think she's pregnant. She doesn't look pregnant at all for all I know this could be a fake ultrasound or one she found online somewhere. "We do NOT have a baby together. You're talking about MY baby with Rachel."

"Rachel needs to die," she says. "She took my baby from me. She took Ava from me and she's trying to take you from me. She can't have this baby, Roman. She can't have our son."

"Briana," I say. "Are you pregnant yes or no?"

"You're holding the picture aren't you?" She asks and it's as if she snapped out of her crazy mode into a normal mode. I don't know what's wrong with this woman but she is very unstable. "Roman, we can be happy together. We can live happily ever after. You, Me, Sky, Ava and this baby. We can have a good life. We just need to get rid of Rachel. She is filling your head with lies. She's the one that is trying to hurt you. She's brainwashing you, Roman. You're supposed to be marrying me and I am supposed to be Ava's mom; not Rachel. I just want us to be happy, Roman. Can you please just get Rachel out of the picture so we have our life together and get our baby back from her."

"Briana, if you're going to play games I am leaving. I know you don't believe for one second you and I have a baby together and I know you don't believe that you and I have a chance together. I don't' know what kind of game you're trying to play but it's not funny. I came here for one reason and one reason only. Now either stop playing your crazy game or I'm leaving. Focus!"

"All right," she says. "What do you want?"

"Are you pregnant and are we having a baby yes or no?" I ask. I am out of patience. I am done with Briana's sick and twisted games. I am not a game player. I just want to know if we are really having a baby or not. I don't want to hear her little fantasies that will never happen because my heart is true to Rachel and that's the only woman I will ever make my wife. I just can't take much more of Briana's craziness. She is going to be a threat when she gets out I can already tell. This is the perfect example of her knowing how to play people.

"I don't know why you keep asking me that, Roman. You're holding the picture in your hand of our baby. We are having a baby in June," she says.

"How do I know this is yours? How do I know you're not playing me?"

"Because," she says, "It's true. How am I going to get my hands on a fake sonogram picture? That's our baby, Roman. I'm not lying. We're having a baby."

"I still don't believe you. Your name isn't even on it. It doesn't tell me that it's yours. Do you have any paper work or a pregnancy test to tell me that you are pregnant?"

"Where am I supposed to get that, Roman? I'm not sitting in Disney World. I'm sitting in prison. It's not like I can just print a sonogram picture off the internet."

"Well, you've lied about being pregnant before," I say.

"I was pregnant before. I told you I was. I just miscarried it. I told you I was pregnant. It wasn't a lie."

"Again where is the proof?"

"Roman, I don't care if you believe me or not. I'm pregnant and we're having a baby. I'm due in June. You can either help me with the baby or I am going to give it to my mom. I'm not playing games with you, Roman. I am pregnant."

"I'll believe you when you get me a note from your prison doctor letting me know that you're pregnant because this, Briana," I say holding up the sonogram picture, "is NOT proof enough for me. If your name would be on it then maybe it would be a little more believable. You could have gotten this from anywhere. When you provide more proof then we'll talk, Briana, until then we're done here," I say as I stand up tossing the sonogram picture at her. "Oh and I'm going to tell you this ONE time and I want you to listen to me. If you think when you get out of this place you are going to come bother Rachel or come after Rachel; I will make sure you never see the light of day again. Stay away, Briana." I say it low enough so the guard doesn't hear my threat but Briana fails to look scared. She just smirks at me with her evil smirk. This leads me to believe that she is probably planning something to hurt Rachel but I'll be right there to stop her.

"I can't make any promises," she says as she looks at her nails. "How is Rachel anyway? Is she doing good? I bet she's getting ready for her big day isn't she?"

"I bet you could mind your own business and keep Rachel's name out of your mouth."

"You're getting so upset, Roman," she says with a smile. "Why? I haven't done anything yet."

"And you won't," I say. "Oh and I heard you were pumping my daughter for information about me."

"So?" she asks. "I saw you and I wanted you. I needed to find some way to get to you," she says. "Too bad you couldn't get me for almost killing Rachel, Sky and that other little girl. I bet you wish I could be here for the rest of my life but I have some bad news for you," she says with a laugh. "I'm doing everything I can to get out on good behavior so you may see me sooner rather than later."

"Keep it up, Briana. I'm not playing with you. And if you are pregnant you will NEVER see that baby do you understand."

"Can't keep it from me," she says. "And it's not if, I am pregnant. I don't know why you won't believe me."

"Because you're a fucking psycho path but I'm starting to think you're more of a sociopath."

"Oooh your psychology major of a fiancé has been teaching you some stuff. Honestly I didn't think you were that smart. Roman, I'm smarter than you give me credit for by the way the car accident felt great that day. I was hoping they wouldn't have gotten them out in time. Then you would have needed me. By the time I am done, Roman you're going to want me and you're going to need me. Just remember that."

"Just remember what I said, come near my family and you're going to be sorry. I'm not playing your sociopathic games anymore, Briana. Don't call me again or contact me again unless you're giving me the proof that you're pregnant."

"I'm just kidding with you, Roman, I'm not going to hurt your little family. I have what I want. And I have you right where I want you. Have a good day, Roman. And you'll be getting my proof real soon in the mail."

"Good," I say, "then I can start court proceedings to get your rights terminated. Have a great day, Briana," I say as the guard lets me out of the room. I never get upset or lose my cool the way Briana makes me. I don't know why I let her get under my skin but she just does and she knows she can do it too. She knows the right things to say to piss me off every time. Telling me that she wished everyone in the car died that day really got me. I have my doubts about her "pregnancy". I don't believe she is. I think it's just one of her crazy delusions or some part of her crazy plot. I preferred her in her fantasy world talking about the imaginary baby Ava than I did with the ending of our conversation. I will do whatever I have to in order to keep my family safe.

**RACHEL's POINT OF VIEW:**

Summer and I are sitting at one of the locations I want to use for mine and Roman's wedding and reception in a few months waiting for Roman to arrive. I know he's going to be in a bad mood because he was meeting with Briana. She always puts him in a bad mood. She puts me in a bad mood. I can only imagine the ridiculous things she's telling Roman or saying to him. It may be wrong of me but I am really hoping she's not pregnant. I can't deal with that. Planning a wedding is stressful enough. The last thing I want is some psycho to be pregnant with my fiancé's baby. I smile as Roman walks up looking as sexy as ever in a light blue t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans, his hair pulled into a low ponytail and a pair of sneakers. I stand up with Summer. "Summer, look who's here! Daddy's here!" I say with a smile.

Roman makes his way over to us and greets me with a kiss. "I'm sorry I'm late. And hello there, Summer!" he says with a smile as he takes her from me. "I'm glad to see you're awake now!" He tickles her and makes her smile and kick her feet. I love to watch him with her. Our kids have the best dad in the world. I can't deny that at all. Their dad is the best.

He wraps his arm around my shoulders as we walk to meet with the man and woman in charge of the venue and garden for the wedding. "How was your trip with Briana?"

"You don't even want to know," he says as he kisses Summer's cheek. "She's a sociopath. I mean really. She is so out of control it's not funny, Rachel. It just wasn't a good visit."

"I didn't expect it to be. Is she pregnant?"

"I have no idea. A part of me says yes because she was so serious about it but a part of me says no because she had a psychotic breakdown before we discussed it. I have no answers. She gave me some sonogram picture but I didn't believe it was hers because her name wasn't on it so it could be anyone's. I don't know. I hate the feeling of uncertainty. I told her I want proof and she says we'll get it so we'll see."

"But what if she gets pregnant by some inmate in there and tries to pass it off as yours?"

"She can't," he says, "she says she's due June 20 she would have to be at least 10 weeks pregnant by now since Summer is 8 weeks old. She didn't look pregnant to be quite honest but she was in a jumpsuit. I don't know, Rachel. I am still lost on the whole thing. And I'll tell you one thing, she needs to be in a padded room and never released to society again. She's trying to get out on good behavior."

"She can do that?" I ask as fear fills my body. I know I'm at the top of people she hates list. If she gets out earlier I am in trouble.

"She can unfortunately but I hope not. I really hope not."

"Me too," I say as we are greeted by the man and woman in charge.

"Hello," says the woman. "My name is Sarah. You must Roman and Rachel."

"Hi," I say with a smile. "I'm Rachel and this is Roman," I say.

"Nice to meet you," says Roman as he shakes her hand after me.

"Nice to meet you too," she says with a smile. "So you two are interested in a garden wedding?"

"Absolutely," I say, "when I was a little girl I always dreamed of getting married in this beautiful garden with tons of beautiful flowers around me."

"Well, we do have a lot of beautiful flowers," she says. "I can show you where the ceremony would take place and then where the reception will take place."

"Okay," I say with a smile as I look at Roman. I am so excited for this. This is such an exciting time for us and I can't wait to be his wife. Roman smiles at me and takes my hand as we follow the lady to the garden where we would like to be married. The woman leads us to the most beautiful garden I have ever seen. To enter the garden there is a gate with pink roses on it. She opens the gate and we walk into the garden. Everything is so beautiful and the smell of lilies, roses, lilacs and jasmine are in the air. It is perfect. "It's so beautiful," I say. "I love it." The garden itself is small but I'm not expecting to have a big wedding just close family and friends no more than 50 people and NO paparazzi or fans are invited. It's a private time for my family and me. Instead of an alter there is a beautiful fountain with a concrete angel on it. I love it. It's so beautiful. "Would we get married in front of the fountain?"

"Yes," she says. "And we could put down a special walkway just for you from the gate to an archway. We can put an arch right here for you to get married under and we can use chairs or benches whatever you want."

"Okay," I say as I look at Roman. He smiles at me as I smile at him. I like it so far. "So where would the reception be?"

"Follow me," she says. We follow behind her as she leads us to a private location that is nothing but grass. "This is where the reception would take place. Of course we would get a gazebo for the bar tender, caterers and to put the food under. And over here," she says showing us more open space is where we will put the tables and chairs and over there," she points, "is where the dancing would take place and the DJ will be set up. We also have a dance floor we will put down."

"Nice," I say. "I like it, Baby, what do you think?"

"I think it's all about what you want. I'm just showing up. You handle this and I'll handle the Honeymoon. What do you think? Do you want this place or not?"

"I love it," I say, "it's very similar to what I always dreamed off. I really want this location."

"All right," says Roman as he hands Summer to me. "That's all I needed to hear. How much?" he asks pulling out his checkbook from his back pocket.

"Well, let's see everything that is included with a wedding on our premises is we provide the chairs, tables, the dance floor, arch and walkway that comes to about $1500 plus the $500 to rent the premises not including catering, DJ or renting porta potties. That could put you up to over $5,000."

"I don't care," says Roman shaking his head. "So you're saying $1500 is what it's going to cost to rent this place, have chairs, tables, dance floor, arch and walkway plus the $500 to rent the place?"

"Yes," she says, "so about $2,000."

"Perfect," says Roman. "We would love to have our wedding here," he says. "Anything that my beautiful bride to be wants she's going to get. She's in love with this place so I'm going to pay you in full for it and if there is anything else that I need to pay let me know."

"Wonderful," she says. "Let's go into my office to talk, sign papers and set a date."

"Okay," he says as we make our way to her office to discuss details and to pay her. I can't believe this is happening. Everything I have dreamed of is coming true. We book the date July 25, 2015, Roman and I sign papers and then he signs the check and it's all set. We're really getting married. If you would have asked me years ago if I was going to marry my best friend; Roman Reigns I would have told you no. This just goes to show you that the most unexpected things can happen in life. I never expected to have my beautiful baby girl with him either but life had other plans for us. I am counting down the days till I carry his last name as mine and give myself completely to him. Briana can try to rip away what we have but she'll never succeed.

"Thank-you, Baby," I say with a smile as we're walking to our cars.

"You're welcome," he says. "I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy; very happy."

"Me too," he says. "I love you, Rachel."

"I love you too," I say with a smile before I kiss his lips softly. "I always will."

"And no one or anything is going to make me stop," he says before he kisses my lips again before I put Summer in her car seat.

***A/N: What is wrong with Briana? Is she really pregnant and was the sonogram real? Will she provide Roman with proof? What do you think she has planned? Do you believe she could get out on good behavior? Now to a little happiness. Are you happy Rachel is getting the wedding she always dreamed of? And do you think there could be anything that could stop it from happening? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	56. High Profile Lifestyle

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

***I love this chapter because we get to actually see a different side to Rachel. **

"I'm sorry," says Dean, "you want me to wear what for your wedding?" he asks me as I smile to myself as I am lacing up my boots. I knew it wasn't going to go over well with him as I shake my head.

"Suspenders," I say with an even bigger smile, "and a bow tie."

"I'm sorry," he says. "Can you repeat that one more time? I don't think I heard you correctly. You want me to wear what for your wedding?"

I let out a laugh and say, "suspenders and a bow tie."

"Why the hell would I want to wear that? That's ridiculous and no offense but do I look like a suspender bow tie wearing type of person?"

"Not really but neither am I but it's Rachel's wedding and she wants what she wants. She wants it to be a Bohemian themed wedding and that's what she's going to get," I say. "It's all about her. A happy wife means a happy life. I'm not happy about wearing a bow tie either or whatever else she has planned for me to wear but I'm doing it."

"This is ridiculous," he says. "Absolutely ridiculous, you're lucky you and Rachel are my best friends otherwise I would just walk away from this whole thing. None of these pictures better get out to the public."

"They shouldn't," I say, "Rachel was very specific and very stern about the whole thing. No paparazzi and no one is allowed to post our wedding pictures on social media. People are crazy these days stealing pictures of my kids and my fiancé and trying to be Rachel. I see the fake pages every day. I told her not to post pictures of Summer and Sky but she insisted on doing it and one of her so called friends sold her out, took their pictures and now they are all over google and people have them. I told her no more."

"We've got some crazy fan girls. What I don't understand is WHY they want to pretend to be Rachel? I mean if I was a crazy fan girl I would be pretending to be your girlfriend as myself not taking pictures of your fiancé and kids to pose as her. I don't' understand the satisfaction in that. What do they get out of it?"

"I don't know," I say. "I don't understand it either. Whatever it is they must enjoy it. Then there are the ones that flat out call Rachel ugly and say they look better than her," I say rolling my eyes. "Someone is always hating on someone because they have what they can't have. Personally, I think Rachel is the hottest female in the world and she is ALL mine."

"What does Rachel think about all this fame she's getting all of a sudden?"

"Um she hates it! I don't know what else to say but she hates it. She just wants to enjoy her life but she can't. She has fans all over trying to add her on Instagram, Twitter and Facebook. I wish they would respect our privacy but obviously they can't or won't. I hate this day and age. It's ridiculous because there is NO privacy. And as for the women hating on her she doesn't care. She posted a picture of the rock I bought her and used it as her profile picture as a way to say; 'you can say what you want about me but I'm the one marrying him' She may be the BEST woman in this world."

"She is pretty great I love her comeback," says Dean. "You spoil her."

"She deserves it. They all deserve it," I say, "but this wedding, Dean, I advise you NEVER to get married. I want Rachel to have her fairytale wedding and I am excited to marry her BUT it's the work toward the wedding that really sucks. I'm just ready to make her my wife, take her on the honeymoon and get her pregnant again. Those are my goals but everything in between like picking out china, picking out a menu, picking out invitations, picking out flower girl and ring bearer dresses; yes I had to go with her to get the girls' dresses, and picking a flavor for the cake and deciding which center piece I like better. It's so much; so much but I'm glad she's happy and all about planning the wedding. We're almost 6 months away. I'm getting excited but all this work is getting crazy. That's all we do when I am home; wedding stuff but she's so happy that I can't be annoyed with it. I just want to show up and do my thing. She wants us to write our vows too. Yeah; I don't' know what to write. I'm more of a hard ass than I am a mushy kind of guy."

"Bullshit," he says with a smile. "You're pretty sensitive. I know you can write tear jerker vows. You got this, Ro,' he says. "Other than all the work are you excited for your big day?"

"You have no idea," I say. "I'm beyond excited. I just can't wait to make her my wife and us to just be an official family. I can't wait to see her walk down that aisle and look so beautiful. I am so ready to officially promise my life to her forever."

"I can see it on your face," he says as there is a knock on the door.

"Come in," I say.

The door opens and Joey Mercury walks in. "Roman, Hunter and Steph would like to see you in their office. They want to discuss The Royal Rumble with you."

"All right," I say as I stand up. I have no idea what they want to talk to me about but I'm not getting a good feeling about it. Daniel Bryan came back after Survivor Series so I am hoping they aren't taking away the Royal Rumble victory they promised me. I would be devastated. All the hard work would mean nothing. The big push I was getting would be pointless. I walk down the halls of the arena to find their office. I take a deep breath as I knock on their door.

"Come in," I hear Hunter snap.

I open the door and walk in. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Roman, take a seat," says Hunter as I walk into the room and take a seat across from them. "We just wanted to go over the Royal Rumble."

"All right," I say. "What's going on? Am I still winning to go on to Wrestlemania to win my first championship?"

Hunter takes a deep breath, looks at Steph and then looks back at me. "Actually, Roman, there's been a change of plans. You aren't going to be winning the Royal Rumble. You're going to be the runner up."

"Again?" I ask. "I'm going to be the runner up again? What are you going to have me dominate the entire match and then have me lose again? Why am I not winning? You told me that I would be the winner and go on to Wrestlemania to win my first championship. I already have family coming to Wrestlemania to see my first championship win. Now you're telling me that's not going to happen?"

"I'm sorry, Roman. It's just Daniel Bryan had to give up the belt twice. Once because of the storylines and this last time because he was injured; the fans want to see him win the Rumble and want to see him get his championship back."

"And you can't just give him a championship match at the Rumble instead of having him win it?"

"The fans want to see him win the Rumble. We didn't have him in the Rumble last year and the fans almost rioted."

"They almost rioted because the wrong man won. No one wanted to see Batista win. NO one wanted to see that. It should have been me."

"You weren't ready, Roman."

"So what's the excuse this year?" I ask. "I mean why am I not winning this year and am I even going to get a championship match in the next couple months?"

"It's just not your time yet," he says, "and we don't have you in the championship picture hunt right now. I'm sorry."

"This is bullshit, Hunter. I busted my ass for you over the last few months and gave up all the time I could have been spending with my family to be here. You promised me a victory at the Rumble and a championship victory at Mania; now I'm not even in the title picture. This is bullshit. You're screwing me around and I don't like it."

"I'm sorry, Roman, it's just not the time for you be in the title picture."

"It was my time before Daniel Bryan came back; now it's not. This is screwed up."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what else to tell you. We're going to come up with some feuds for you but right now we don't really have anything for you."

"Of course you don't," I say. "Are we done here?"

"If you want to be," says Hunter.

"Good talking to you," I say as I stand up before I storm out of his office. I am pissed off. I am beyond angry. It sucks to always be screwed around. Daniel Bryan missed almost 6 months of action and comes back to take MY spot and what I was promised. There's always an excuse as to why I don't win the Rumble or why I don't have the championship. This isn't the first time this happened. I was supposed to win the Rumble last year and then Batista came back; you do the math on that one. I'm tired of being screwed around and being promised something to have it taken away. I hate it. I come to work on time, I sacrifice time with my family but yet I always get screwed in some way. I think I am just about done with it. The gold was so close I could taste it but the bitterness of it being taken away just sucks.

I bust through the door of mine, Dean's and Bo's locker room. Dean jumps as I slam the door shut. I walk over and punch the locker a few times to let out my anger as I dent the locker with my bare fist. "Whoa, Reigns," says Dean. "Calm down. Not a good meeting I take it?"

"No," I say as I punch the locker once again. "I got screwed again. Hunter called me in there to tell me that it's not my time to win the Rumble or be champion. Right now they just don't have anything for me to do. What the fuck is that?"

"Daniel Bryan?"

"Yeah, he's winning the Rumble. The fans want to see him win."

"I don't know," says Dean, "I bet I could find more fans that would want to see you win over Bryan. So that's all they said?"

"Yeah," I say. "I just don't know what to say. I think I'm done with this job. I keep getting screwed around. I don't like to be promised something and then have it ripped away. This is the second time this happened. I keep getting passed by. Batista winning last year was a joke; where is he now? Oh yeah not here working as a movie star. What a waste. It should have been me last year and it should be me this year. I'm not going to keep sacrificing my family for a job that's going to treat me like crap."

"Are you trying to say you're going to quit?"

"I'm going to talk it over with Rachel and see what she thinks. I just hate to do it right now because of the wedding and everything. Maybe I should screw them like they screw me and just call it quits right before Summerslam."

"I don't think you should just quit because you didn't get your way," says Dean, "that looks really bad on you."

"It's not because I didn't get my way it's because of the lack of respect around here. You can put out and put out and give your life but if they don't need you they can shit all over you. It's not fair. I would much rather be at home with my fiancé and my daughters than being here being screwed around."

"What are you going to do if you quit?"

"Coach football," I say. "I have always thought about coaching football."

"You're not going to make any money that way."

"If I coach college football then I will we'll see what I can find. I just need to talk to Rachel about it first before I do anything drastic."

"But football is only half the year. What are you going to do the other part of the year?"

"I don't know," I say, "but I'll think of something. Why should I stay here?"

"Because you're one of the best and you're going to get your time to be on top," he says. "I just think you're being over dramatic about it."

"I don't know," I say. "I will think about it. I just need to talk to Rachel to see what she thinks about it. I'm just tired of the bullshit, Dean. It's not right."

"I know but to talk about giving it up I don't know."

"Look," I say. "I need to look out for my family and me. I have to do what's best for us."

"And making the money you're making now is what's best. You can get them anything in the world and spoiling them. If you walk away your life of luxury is over."

"I have money from when I was little. I come from money," I say. "Maybe I don't want this high style life anymore. Maybe I just want a normal life for myself and my family. Maybe that's what I want in this life."

"I don't' know, Roman," he says. "You're going to do what you want I know but REALLY think about it before you make a decision."

"I will and like I said I have to talk to Rachel about it first. We're a team and she has a say in what goes on." I really think that maybe is the best time for me to walk away from the ring and just give it up. I am really not sure what I want to do but I know Rachel can help me with this.

**RACHEL'S POINT OF VIEW:**

I walk out of the fitting room in my white gown to show my mom, my sister and my best friend Tara the dress that I definitely want to wear for my wedding. I walk out as the bottom drags on the floor. I am in love with this Bohemian style wedding dress. It couldn't be any more perfect than it is. I walk out with a smile on my face. "Oh, Rachel," says Rebecca, "that is beautiful. That is the most beautiful dress I have ever seen. Oh my gosh I love it."

"When Roman sees you in that he is going to melt," says Tara. "I love it. You look so beautiful. Oh my gosh! I can't believe how beautiful that dress is."

"You really think Roman will like it?" I ask with a smile as I admire myself in the mirror. It is a beautiful dress. The moment I saw it on the rack I knew I had to have it. I knew it was the dress for me; the white v-neck tank dress with lace on the shoulders made with a light flowing pattern down the dress. It's very light which is good since we are getting married in the hottest month of the summer.

"He's going to love it. When he sees you walk down that aisle he is going to cry."

"I really like this dress," I say with a smile. "I think this is it and to add a little headpiece would be great and I'm getting married barefoot."

"Aw," says Tara, "that's such a good idea. You are going to have the best wedding ever. I am so happy for you, Rach. You deserve this. You and Roman deserve this after everything you've been through."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile.

"Is that the dress you're going to get, Honey?" asks my mom.

"I think so, Mom. I really like it. NO I really LOVE it. It's light and it's very pretty. I want it."

The sales woman smiles at me as she does some alterations to the dress. She marks it so she knows what needs to be fixed for it to fit me come my wedding day. I smile as I look at myself once more in the mirror. My wedding day with Roman is going to be the happiest and most beautiful day of my life. I can't wait to be Mrs. Reigns. I take the dress off in the fitting room and hand it to the sales lady to have the work done on it in the next few weeks. I have my dress and it's all the more real to me. The day I have dreamed of all my life and have looked forward to all my life is finally coming and I couldn't have asked for a better man to marry. "So Summer is the ring bearer and Sky is the flower girl?" asks Rebecca.

"Yeah," I say.

"That's going to be so cute. I am really happy for you two actually the four of you. You are going to be so happy and you make a beautiful family. Are there going to be any more little babies joining your family or are you two done?"

"We're not done," I say with a smile. "We're going to have a couple more babies. We're going to start trying on our wedding night."

"Awesome," says Rebecca, "Seth and I are trying for another one. We're hoping for a little boy."

"Us too," I say with a smile. "Roman REALLY wants a boy. I don't blame him. He has two beautiful little girls it's time for him to get his boy."

"What kind of birth control are you two using to prevent pregnancy?"

"Just condoms," I say. "I was going to go on the pill BUT with breast feeding I would have to go on the mini pill which makes me nervous."

"I got pregnant with Lylah while on the mini-pill," says Rebecca. "That's why her and Lyric are only 13 months apart. It was a big surprise to say the least."

"And that's what I am talking about," I say with a smile. "Plus I didn't trust myself to remember to take the pill every day. That's what happened before. I forgot to take the pill and then didn't catch up so then I just stopped taking it all together but I did have the hopes of getting pregnant. Let's face it, I'll be the dirty 30 next September my eggs aren't getting any younger. That's why Roman and I are trying to get two or three more kids in the next couple years."

"Crazy girl," says Tara. "I think 4 years between kids is perfect."

"And I thought that way too," I say, "but I don't have 12 years to get pregnant. I want to have all my kids before I'm 40. Roman agrees 100%."

"Roman agrees with you no matter what. He spoils you. Look at the extravagant wedding you're going to have and the beautiful house he bought you and then your kids are spoiled beyond belief. He is a good guy he takes care of you."

"Yeah," I say with a smile. "He's the best guy ever. I got lucky."

"Yes you did," says Tara. "so you were really scared that you would forget to take a pill?"

"Um yeah," I say. "Of course I was scared. With all this wedding planning I wouldn't remember."

"Oh yeah," says Tara, "I can picture that conversation with Roman when you'd have a positive pregnancy test. 'Yeah, I forgot to take the pill I was too busy planning a wedding so on top of it lets plan a baby shower.' I'm sure that would go over real well."

"Actually Roman is ready to get me pregnant now it's my decision to use birth control because I am NOT going to be pregnant for my wedding day. I will NOT let it happen."

"I wouldn't want to be pregnant on my wedding day either," says Tara. "Especially with that beautiful dress you're wearing. Being pregnant would completely ruin it."

"Yeah I know," I say. "I want my perfect wedding and then we'll get down to the baby making."

"Are you ready for another baby?" asks my mom. "I mean Summer isn't even 6 months old yet."

"I know but she is the most perfect and most awesome baby ever. She's always so happy and smiley. She hardly ever cries. She's such a sweetheart. And Sky, oh my Gosh, I love Sky. She is the sweetest, most helpful child ever! She insisted that we go to the soup kitchen on Thanksgiving to feed the homeless and we did of course and I must say it was very rewarding. I want to do it again. And for Christmas she asked for ONE thing that's it but she has picked out tons of gifts for the children in the hospital. Roman wants to keep up the traditions that Jenn started with her and they are really good ones. Sky never worries about herself. She's just amazing. If I could have two or three more kids like Sky and Summer I would be happy."

"You'll get your challenge," says my mom with a smile. "There's always a challenger. You my dear were a challenger."

"I know," I say, "don't' jinx me," I say with a smile.

"What would you name another baby?" asks Tara. "Sky, Summer..what would go with those names?"

"More hippie names," I say with a smile. "I kid you not Roman and I were watching TV the other night and out of nowhere he tells me that if we have another girl he wants to name her Breeze or Azalea. The most random thing ever but I have to say they fit with our hippie names. I love it."

"Boy names?"

"Thunder," I say. "I don't know we haven't gotten that far yet but I do like Storm. What about Storm?"

"You're too much," says my mom with a smile. "Focus on getting married first then focus on babies."

"I am," I say with a smile.

"So are you planning on coming back to work any time soon?" asks Tara.

"I don't think so," I say. "I really don't want to go back to work. I love being home with Summer and I just hate the thought of putting her in daycare. I hear so many negative stories about daycare that I can't stomach to put her into it and with Briana's crazy ass I really want to keep my child close to me at all times. Leaving her alone with Seth was hard enough. I can't send her to daycare. I think I am just going to stay home with my kids. I never thought about being a stay at home mom but I really want to be with my baby girl all day, take her to Gymboree classes, baby gymnastics, Mommy and me classes stuff like that. I love that idea and Roman told me I don't have to work if I don't' want to so I think I'm going to hand in my notice at work and let them know I'm not coming back. I just haven't talked to Roman about it yet. I will when he gets home though but I think this is the best choice for me."

"Aww," says Tara, "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too but at least I am going to be happy being home with Summer all day."

***A/N: What do you think of Rachel's choice to have a Bohemian themed wedding? CAn you picture Dean in suspenders and a bow tie? OMG! lol. WHat did you think about Roman getting his Rumble victory taken away and his championship win at WRestlemania taken away? Do you think he will end up quitting? Would you prefer to see him with a high profile life style or a normal one for his family? What do you think Rachel is going to say? DId you like this side of Rachel with her sister and her friend? What will Roman say when he finds out Rachel isn't going back to work? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	57. I Want a Normal Life

***Thank-you all for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

I arrive home on Wednesday afternoon like I do every week before I hit the road again on Friday morning. I know it's kind of a waste to come home and then leave again shortly after but I like to get the time in with my kids and fiancé; I hate going long stretches without seeing them and especially now since Summer is getting older and she's starting to do more things other than sleep. She's awake more and she is smiling, rolling over and all that fun stuff that I don't want to miss. I walk into the front door and hear the TV on in the living room. I lay my luggage down on by the door and make my way to the living room. I smile as I see Rachel sitting on the floor while Summer is getting in her tummy time. "Hello, my favorite girls!" I say with a smile.

"Hey, Baby," says Rachel as she stands up to greet me with a kiss. "How was the road?"

"Pissed me off, I have some stuff to discuss with you later on but first I want to see my baby girl," I say with a smile before I give Rachel a quick kiss on the lips before I scoop Summer up off the floor. "Hey there, Beautiful Girl," I say with a smile as she looks at me with her fingers in her mouth as she smiles at me. I hold her up in the air as she looks down at me with her beautiful ocean blue eyes. "Daddy's home and ready to play with you and spend as much time with you as I can!" I say with a smile as I bring her down and kiss her little button nose.

"I see how it is," says Rachel with a smile as I wrap my arm around her. "Summer gets more love than me."

"I'm sorry, Baby Girl," I say with a smile. "I love you too and I missed you. I'm here to spend as much time with you as I can before I go back."

"I love you too," she says with a smile before I lean down and kiss her lips softly and passionately. I have missed her so much. I miss holding her in my arms when I sleep at night and miss waking up to her beautiful face in the morning as her beautiful ocean blue eyes look at me. "So I wanted to talk to you too about something."

"All right," I say as we sit down on the couch as I hold Summer. "Does she want to eat? Look at her chewing on her hands."

"No she just annihilated my breasts before you came home. I didn't think she would ever stop eating. I think she could be showing early signs of teething."

"She's only 3 months old. She can't be teething already."

"The doctor said it can start anytime. She's been running a little fever too so I think she may be teething. I hope not because my nipple will NOT appreciate it but if she is I hope that tooth or teeth cut through before she gets too cranky."

"I don't see swollen gums," I say as I look into her mouth. "I don't think she's teething just yet. It could just be a fluke she has a fever. We'll just keep an eye on it to make sure it doesn't spike."

"That's what the doctor told me. I already talked to him. I told him that she's acting fine but just running a slight fever. He said if she starts to wheeze, cough or become congested with the fever to bring her in. I don't want our baby girl to be sick."

"Me either," I say as I hold her in my arms as I lean over and pick up a teething ring for her to chew on so she isn't chewing on her fingers. I hold it for her as she chews on it. "So do you want me to go first or would you like to go first?"

"You can go first if you want to," she says.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," she says with a smile as she looks down at Summer. "Go ahead. What happened on the road that made you so upset?"

"Mm," I say with disgust. "You know how when Daniel Bryan left to get neck surgery and they broke up, Dean, Seth and I then decided to push me as the top babyface in the company?"

"Yeah," she says.

"And then they promised me the Rumble win and a championship match at Mania?"

"Yeah," she says.

"Well, Daniel Bryan just came back and Hunter feels that since he gave up his championship not once but twice shortly after winning it that he deserves to get into the title hunt."

"Where does that leave you?" she asks as I feel Summer's chubby hands on mine causing me to smile.

"Nowhere that's where it leaves me," I say. "They told me it's better for business that Daniel Bryan win the Rumble and go onto Mania. It's what the fans want to see."

"Bullshit," she says. "More fans want to see you with that championship and see you win the Royal Rumble. In case they haven't noticed you have gained quite the fan base in the last few months. You were gaining popularity after your domination in the Rumble THIS year, then your fan base begin to grow and once you, Dean and Seth split up you gained even more fans. I'm sure more people would rather see you win."

"I'm sure they would too but it is what it is."

"I think they screwed you over."

"I think so too," I say with a slight frown. "The worst part is they pushed me this far and now they are going to stop."

"So what happens now? What does this mean for your career?"

"Well, right now creatively they don't have anything for me. I'm pretty much dead weight right now because they don't have anything for me which means they aren't going to use me which means there's really no point in me even being there. I'll just be sitting in catering with the jobbers. It really sucks, Rach."

"I know, Baby," she says. "So what are you going to do now?"

I let out a deep breath and say, " I think I'm going to quit."

"What?" she asks. "You love wrestling."

"I know I do but at the same time it's not worth the sacrifice of leaving you three behind. I just had this dream that at Wrestlemania; you, Summer and Sky would be sitting front row to watch me win my first championship belt and then I was going to have you guys come into the ring and celebrate with me. I wanted you guys to see that and wanted you guys to be proud of me."

"No matter what you do, Roman we are going to be proud of you. So you're really going to quit?"

"I want to," I say. "I just miss so much time with you guys and it sucks. I want to be home. I want to be able to go to Sky's soccer games and I want to be able to wake up in the middle of the night with you to feed Summer. I want to be home to watch her do new cool things. I just want that. I love wrestling but in reality I love you guys more. I love the money that WWE brings into this house but I hate the fame it brings. Look what we're dealing with because of my fame? Some psycho that was obsessed with me that she tried to take my family away from me and now random people taking our kids' pictures and using them to pose as you on social media. We can't go anywhere without me being asked for an autograph or a picture. I love my fans but when I get time to be with you three I want to be with you three and not have to sign autographs and take pictures. I hate that Sky will NEVER be just Sky she will ALWAYS be Roman Reigns' daughter and have to figure out who's her real friend or who is just there to get dirt from her. It sucks for all of us. I don't know if I want this life for us anymore. I think I want to live a normal life with you as my wife and raise our kids together. That's what I want to do. Sure it would be a pay cut BUT I would have more time to be home and I could be home with you and the girls and we're already planning to start for the next baby once we get married and another one after that. You can't do it all by yourself and I don't trust people enough to get you a nanny so the best thing is for me to be home. I want to be home. Ever since Sky came into my life my priorities have changed. Wrestling used to be what I loved most in my life and it got all of my attention but when Sky came into my life, you got pregnant, we got together and then had Summer my priorities all changed. You three are the most important people in my life. I hate having to leave you guys every week for a few days at a time. It kills me. I want to be home, I want to be with you and the kids. This high profile life I have is NOT what I want. I want a normal life with you."

"What would you do? Or what do you want to do?" she asks. "Do you have anything planned out?"

"Maybe coach football; high school football or college football. I don't know or maybe get a 9-5 job. I have a business degree. I could put that to use and be home more often than I am now. I just want a normal life Rachel. It's not fair to you that you're harassed on a daily basis because you're with me and it's not fair to my kids either."

"But do you think you can just walk away from something you love?"

"Yes if it means I can have more time with the people that mean most to me yes I can. I want to quit, Rachel. I want to be done. I want to be home. Do you have an issue with that?"

"Roman," she says looking at me with her beautiful eyes as she takes my hand into hers. "You know by now that no matter what you choose to do and choose to decide I will support you no matter what. I would love to have more time with you and have a normal life with you. I would love it but I don't mind having the life we do now as long as you're happy doing what you love. Would you really be happy coaching football?"

"I would be happy because I'd be home with you," I say. "I like football just as much as I like wrestling. I can do a 9-5 job, Rach, it's all about being with you and having more time with you three."

"I mean," she says, "if it's going to make you happy then go for it. Go ahead and do it. If this is what you really want to do then do it. I am not going to sit here and tell you not to do it. I know we'll be fine no matter what you choose to do. I love you, Baby," she says with a soft smile. "I will support you the rest of my life no matter what it is you do or choose to do."

"Okay," I say as I think about it, "I'm going to do it," I say.

"You're going to quit?"

"Yes," I say. "I am going to quit. I'm finished. I'm walking away. Dean is going to hate me for it but I have to do what's best for us and being away from you isn't best for us."

"All right," she says. "If that's what you really want to do then go for it. I'm here for you always."

"Thanks," I say, "so when I go back I'm just going to tell Hunter I'm done and it was great to have the opportunity that I had but I am officially done with being a WWE superstar. I just need to have a normal life. I can't do all this traveling for 300 plus days a year. I can't do it and it's not fair to you."

"Well, like I said I support you no matter what. It's my job as your future wife to support you and I will. And I hope you do the same for me."

"Of course," I say, "I will always support you, Rachel. What's up? How did wedding dress shopping go?"

"I got my dress," she says with a smile. "You are going to melt when you see it."

"I can't wait," I say with a smile as I look down at Summer to see she's falling asleep sitting up. I adjust her and cradle her in my arms so she's more comfortable as she sleeps. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I don't know if I want to say it now," she says.

"No," I say, "go ahead and say it. What's up?"

"All right," she says, "you know how you told me it was my decision if I went back to work or not after having Summer?"

"Yeah," I say. "Are you going back to work?"

"I don't want to," she says. "I don't want to go back to work. I like being home with Summer and spending my day with her. I love being a mommy and I hate the thought of sending her to daycare or hiring a babysitter. I just don't like the idea. I want to be a stay at home mom or I could work from home or something."

"If you don't' want to go back to work you don't have to. I have no problem with that. I don't like the idea of Summer going to daycare either or being with a babysitter all day. You never know what goes on in those places. I hate sending Sky to school every day but I do it so she gets socialized. Jenn may have had the right idea by home schooling her."

"Well, if I don't go back to work I could home school her if you want me to."

"No I'm not going to take her out of school now that she goes she loves it and I won't pull her out."

"All right," she says. "So you're okay with me not going back to work or would you rather I work from home?"

"Rachel, I told you what I thought. I would rather you not go back to work. I like the idea of you being home with Summer that way I know she's safe and with someone that is going to take care of her and love on her. I don't trust those daycares or those babysitters. There's always some type of negative story about them and if something happens to this little girl or they hurt this little girl Daddy is going to hurt them."

"I believe that to the fullest," says Rachel. "I might make little tutus and crafts to sell on the internet if you're okay with that."

"That's cool," I say. "You put in your resignation and I'm going to quit when I go back on the road."

"But what are we going to do about money?" she asks.

"Rachel, trust me I have enough money from wrestling saved up and from growing up that we can make it for a while. I'll start looking for another job as soon as I can but if you want me to stick it out with wrestling a little longer I will."

"I think that might be the best idea. Just at least till Mania," she says, "or until we get married. Whatever you're comfortable with."

"I'll work till Mania and then I'll be done," I say.

"All right, Baby," she says. "Do you want me to take her and put her in the pack and play?"

"Yeah, sure," I say as I hand Summer to her. "I'm going to take my things upstairs after I get the mail."

"All right," she says. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"No not right now," I say. "I love you, Rachel," I say as I stand up with her. "And we're going to be okay. I promise."

"I know, Baby. You'll always take care of us. I know. I love you too," she says before I kiss her lips softly.

"I'll be back," I say before I kiss her lips once more before I walk to the door to get my luggage but grab the mail from the mailbox before I make my way upstairs to our room to unpack and get my laundry together so I can do our laundry before I go back out on the road. I investigate the mail and there is a manila envelope from my lawyer addressed to me. It isn't heavy but there is something inside that is hard as I feel it through the envelope. I lay the other mail down on the table by the door before I go upstairs with my bags and my envelope. I toss my bags onto the bed and then toss the manila envelope onto the nightstand before I unpack my things. Once I separate my laundry and mix it with Rachel's I sit down on the bed and grab the manila envelope. Curiosity runs through my veins as to what it is. I rip it open and two pregnancy tests fall out. I pick them up to see that they are positive. I dig through the envelope and pull out papers. I look over them and see Briana's name on the top. I read that the results to her blood pregnancy test are positive. My heart is in my throat and I can't breathe. This not happening but as I look at the paper I see that there is no date listed from when the test was taken. It could be real but I don't know when she got pregnant. I dig through the envelope more and pull out two sonograms with Briana's name on it once again the date is missing. There is definitely a baby but I don't know if this is real or not. I don't know if I really got her pregnant or not but by the looks of it I think I did. I'm two seconds away from hyperventilating as I pull out a folded piece of paper with my name on it. I open it to see Briana's perfect handwriting. "_Dear, Roman, I told you I was telling you the truth. We're having a baby in June. You can either believe me and step up to be its father or just sign it over to my mom. I was never lying to you about being pregnant. I hope that this can change things between us and I hope that now that I am giving you a baby that you will reconsider our relationship. I love you, Roman and I want to be with you. I want to be a family. I'm sorry for lying about being pregnant before but this time I am not lying. You saw the pictures of our baby. Please enjoy them. I'm taking care of myself. I hope to see you visit me again. I love you, Roman. And remember our baby is going to need you while I'm in here. I'll call you soon. Love, Briana." _I am sick to my stomach and I want to cry. My heart shatters in my chest. I never wanted this to happen and I have no idea what to do now. I still hope this is a joke or in some miraculous way that she JUST got pregnant; how I have no idea but I just hope it's not my baby.

Rachel walks in as I am holding the letter staring at it surrounded by the pregnancy tests, sonograms and paper work. "What are you doing?" she asks with a smile.

"Rachel," I say as I look up at her with tears in my eyes, "we need to have a talk."

***A/N: So Roman and Rachel have both decided to give up on their jobs. Do you like how they support each other? And how about Roman sticking it out till he knows they will be okay? Do you think they could make it if they both quit right then? What would you rather see him do work a 9-5 business job or be a football coach? EVerything was going so sweetly till Briana's "proof" came in the mail. Are you believing her? And do you think if she is pregnant that it's Roman's? Please review and thank-you for reading.**

***A/N2: So I am sure most of you have heard the news about Roman having to get emergency surgery today. I must admit I am really kind of sad about it but I hope and wish him the best as well as a speedy recovery! I am just glad it was found when was before it could get worse. What do you think this means for Night of CHampions now? Will we see Dean AMbrose vs. Rollins or is there a possibility they might allow Seth to cash in tomorrow night? **


	58. The Black Widow

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much***

***Contains Sexual content***

"Roman, are you crying?" Rachel asks me as she walks over to the bed.

"Sick is more like it," I say as she takes a seat next to me.

"What's going on?" she asks. "What has you so sick? And what do we need to talk about? I thought that we just had a conversation downstairs about quitting our jobs."

"This is different," I say handing her everything that was in the envelope. "I just got these from the lawyer; they're from Briana."

"I thought she was long gone," she says taking them from me. "Why can't she just go away and let us live our lives? I'm getting so sick and tired of this Briana crap. She needs to move on with her life and leave us alone," she says as she's looking through the papers. "So she's pregnant? Is that what I am seeing here?"

"Supposedly but look," I say, "there is no date on them. She could be pregnant but who knows when she got pregnant."

"Is this even real?" asks Rachel. "I still don't believe it but her name is on it. Didn't she give you a date though?"

"Yeah June something or other," I say. "I don't' know what is going on Rachel. What if she is really pregnant? What are we going to do?"

"Your lawyer needs to get on top of this. He needs to be in there for these appointments and to get a real pregnancy test from her. I am not sure why this hasn't been done yet or why he's dragging his feet with this."

"She won't let him in," I say. "He's tried she won't allow him to see her or talk to her."

"Because she's hiding something for all we know one of those prison guards could have gotten her pregnant and she's trying to pass it off as yours and hers or she could be paying someone to fake these documents for her and these tests? Anyone could have peed on them. This is all shady stuff. I don't know if I should believe her or not. If she's pregnant then great we're taking her rights away if not great because then we can finally get rid of her once and for all. She needs to just go away and stay away. I don't understand why this is still going on. She shouldn't even be bothering us. I just want to move on with my life, Roman. I just want to be with you without all this Briana shit."

I know she's upset and she has every right to be. Briana is making our lives a living hell. I know Rachel is just trying to move on with our lives and I am too but Briana is like herpes; she just keeps coming back. Just when we think she's gone she pops up again. I seriously thought she wasn't going to send me anything given the amount of time it has been and just like that pain in the ass cold sore that pops up out of nowhere here comes Briana Flores with her nonsense. I just don't know what to do so she is gone forever. Rachel and I deserve to be happy but yet Briana is making it hard for us to move on. "Are prison guards really allowed to have sex with the prisoners?"

"Prison guards can do whatever they want," says Rachel. "They can either take advantage of her or she could be throwing herself at them. I don't know what she's doing but I am so tired of this, Roman. Just throw it away. I don't' want to see anything else about her unless it is court documented and proven through the courts that she is pregnant. This is getting so exhausting and annoying. I just want her gone, Roman. If she can't get it court documented then it's all lies just like I suspect. She's a con artist. She always has been. She's trying to get money from you still. That's what she's doing. I'm tired of it, Roman. I'm just tired of it."

"You think I'm not tired of it, Rach? I can't stand her. I regret every day that I started anything with her and you know what she probably is throwing herself at the prison guards no one is taking advantage of her. I know how she was with me. She knows how to use her body to get what she wants. Trust me I know but that doesn't matter. I'm going to talk to my lawyer and see what he can set up to get the courts to order him to be present during an ultrasound or to make her pee on a stick. Then maybe we can get to the bottom of this. I am so sorry, Rachel that she is putting us through this. I want to move on with our lives as much as you do and I just want to get married and live happily ever after with you but right now Briana is a threat to us. She's like herpes she isn't going away unless she's stopped it's how we can get her to stop that's the question. There has to be something the courts can do. If she is pregnant by me we will take that baby from her and she will NEVER see it but if she is pregnant and it's not mine then hopefully she is out of our lives forever but sadly I don't think she will be. She has some type of crazy plan cooked up. I don't' know what it is but the court has got to do something about her."

"Yeah we see how well the court is handling things. She's a nutcase, Roman. I'm just so exhausted from all of this. This is should be the happiest time of our lives with Summer, Sky and getting married we should be happy but with all this crap going on it's really hard for me to enjoy this special time of our lives. Do you know what I mean? You mentioned you wanted to live a normal life?"

"Of course I want a normal life. I don't want fame and I don't want my family to be exposed to that fame. Of course I want a normal life. I want to be a normal husband and father."

"And I want that normal life too," she says. "I just can't do this crazy obsessed fan stuff. It's nuts. It's like Fatal Attraction. This isn't a game of checkers we're playing here, Roman, this is the I am not going to stop till I kill your fiancé or kidnap your baby kind of games she's playing. Her games are going to get someone hurt. They already have. She's nuts I have worked with crazy people all my life which is another reason I am NOT going back to work but she may be the craziest. The last thing I want is for Sky, Summer or even you to get hurt because of her. Something has to be done with her and the scary part is I know she isn't going to stop until she gets me out of the picture. I'm scared, Roman. She's crazy evil and she knows exactly what to do or say. I just can't take the stress of it all."

"You're right it is like Fatal Attraction but do you honestly think that I would ever let her hurt you? Do you honestly think I would let her hurt the kids? Hell NO! I would kill the bitch first. She's not going to do anything because the courts are going to get her in check. Would you feel better if I found a job like coaching football outside of Florida?"

"I don't want to leave Florida. Why should we have to leave Florida?"

"We don't' have to," I say. "I am just saying that it would be best for us to leave so she wouldn't find us."

"She will find us no matter where we are," she says, "you know the song Black Widow? Briana is that Black Widow. She's nuts, Roman. She will stop at nothing. Please get the courts to do something to stop her. Please."

"All right," I say as I wrap my arm around her shoulders as she starts to cry. "I'll talk to the courts. I will get her out of our lives. I promise. I am so sorry that you have to go through this, Rachel. I know it's not fair to you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she says. "Roman, I love you."

"I love you too," I say as I kiss the top of her head. "And I will do whatever I have to to keep you safe. I will NEVER let anyone hurt you. I promise."

"I just want to be happy with you, Baby," she says. "I just want to be happy."

"And you will be. Jenn promised me a life of happiness with you. I don't think she would lie to me about that. We're going to be happy I promise. I will make sure you're happy."

"Thank-you," she says. "I just don't want to hear about Briana anymore and I don't' want to see anything about her until there is actual proof that she is pregnant with your baby but I am pretty sure she isn't."

"How can you be so sure?" I ask, "and then we're done talking about her."

"Because if she was really pregnant with your baby she would be making a big scene about it and she would have no problem seeing your lawyer to talk to him. The fact that she cuts dates out or has papers without her name on it just says she's lying. I have learned to read people from my job, Roman. Briana is a glory hound if she was pregnant with a celebrity's baby she would sell it to the tabloids, newspapers and the news stations. Hell, she would shout it from the rooftops, from the mountains, she would make a scene. And if she wasn't lying she wouldn't cut dates off of sonograms or paperwork indicating she's pregnant so either she isn't really pregnant or she is and she's trying to pass it off as yours."

"Good point, Babe," I say as I kiss her forehead. "Enough about Briana so I told Dean about your choice of outfit for the wedding."

"What did he say?" she asks as we lay down on the bed and I keep my arm wrapped around her as she rests her hand on my chest.

"He wasn't thrilled with the idea but he said we're lucky we're his best friends otherwise he wouldn't do it."

"I can't wait to see him in suspenders," she says with a smile. "I can't wait to see you in suspenders," she says as she rubs my growing beard. "You're going to look so sexy and your tight pants."

"Whoa whoa," I say, "you never told me I had to wear tight pants. I don't think that's going to happen. The boys need to breathe."

"It's only for a few hours," she says with a smile.

"I am freakishly large, Rachel, I'm not wearing tight pants; the suspenders okay but I draw the line at the tight pants."

"Please, Baby, for me?" she pleads.

"I'll think about it. How does that sound?"

"Good," she says with a smile. "You seriously need to shave."

"I kind of like growing out my facial hair. You don't like it?"

"Not really," she says, "I never really did the goatee okay but the little beard thing you have going on here not so much."

"All right I'll shave it off just for you."

"Thanks," she says with a smile. "You know what I was thinking?"

"What?" I ask as I take my fingertips over her soft arm.

"Instead of having actual wedding bands why don't we just get each other's names tattooed on our finger? I mean that's permanent."

"I kind of like that idea," I say. "I've seen people do that before but then what would Summer's job be in the wedding?"

"Be adorable," she says with a smile. "And have some flowers maybe."

"She doesn't have to work too hard at being adorable," I say with a smile. "We make pretty babies."

"I don't disagree but I think YOU make beautiful babies. Look at Sky she's absolutely beautiful and Summer is beautiful. It makes me wonder what our other babies will look like."

"Beautiful," I say with a smile as I kiss the top of her head.

"My sister, Tara and my mom were giving me a hard time the other day with our choice of baby names. They don't like our hippie names."

"Rachel, you are a hippie," I say, "of course our kids will have hippie names and I am not opposed. I still vote for Breeze for our next little girl."

"You totally understand me," she says with a smile. "I love that. And for a boy I like Storm."

"Me too," I say as I wrap my other arm around her. Sometimes I just need to cuddle with her. "I love you, Rachel."

"I love you too," she says with a smile as she looks at me with her beautiful blue eyes. She leans in and kisses my lips softly. "You know we could start practicing making our next baby," she says.

"I am not opposed," I say with a smile before I kiss her lips softly as I roll her over onto her back and kiss her passionately as I feel her fingers in my hair as I cup her face with my hand. My tongue enters her mouth and finds her tongue. I massage her tongue with mine as I feel her other hand slide down into my jeans and grab onto my butt. I break the kiss long enough to remove my t-shirt before I press my lips against hers again and kiss her with urgency. It's been a while since we've been intimate and I am more than ready to make love to her. Her hand slides up my back and I feel her soft hands on my shoulders as I kiss her. "I love you, Rachel," I whisper against her lips.

"I love you too," she says before we're sharing a passionate kiss again. I roll over on my back so she is on top of me as she straddles me. She sits up and removes her t-shirt from her body before tossing it down to the floor as she takes her hands over my chest before she leans down and kisses my lips again. I wrap my arms around her and hold her tightly against my body. I want to be inside of her badly. I can feel myself growing hard thinking about it. I roll her over onto her back before I lay soft kisses on her neck. Making my way down her soft body. I softly kiss around her breasts careful not to squeeze them too hard; I've gotten breast milk in my eye before it wasn't pretty and killed the mood. My soft kisses trail down her sternum to her belly button. I hear her moan as I reach her small hipbones. I gently nibble at her hipbone as I pull her sweatpants down exposing her black underwear. I nibble and kiss her inner thigh as I take my hand to the outside of her underwear. I can feel her wetness through the silk. I quickly remove her underwear from her body and take two of my fingers over her clit rubbing it softly as she moans out in pleasure. I take my lips and kiss her most intimate part of her body softly before I take my tongue over her clit. She cries out in pleasure as I flick it quickly as I slide two fingers inside of her making love to her fast and hard. The moans of pleasure escaper her lips making me harder. "Ro," she says with ecstasy. "I'm going to cum."

"Cum for me," I say with a smile as I continue to flick her clit with my tongue and make love to her with my fingers.

"ROMAN," she cries out as she releases herself around my fingers. I smile as I lick up her hot juices. I stand up and smile as I remove my jeans and my boxers exposing my erection. She reaches up into the nightstand drawer and pulls out a condom before she hands it to me. I rip the foil open and slid it onto my erection. I tower over her with a smile as I tease her with my erection as I rub it softly over her clit. "Roman," she pleads. "Please."

"Please what?" I ask with a smile as I continue to tease her.

"Make love to me. I need you, Baby. Please," she begs. I can't watch her beg in agony any longer so I slowly slide my erection into her softness moaning out in pleasure as I feel myself fill her tight hole. I lower my body onto hers, pressing my lips against hers as I began to rock myself in and out of her. I move slowly and gently at first as my tongue is entwined with hers and her hands are in my hair. I work myself harder and faster groaning out in pleasure with each movement I make. I fit perfectly inside of her and she's so tight as I work my erection in and out of her. She bucks her hips with my pace. I feel her shiver beneath me crying out my name and saying, "Roman, I love you," as she cums around my erection. I keep moving feeling her hotness through the condom.

I feel myself growing larger and feel myself throbbing as I work myself in and out of her. I can't hold back any longer as I convulse before I feel myself explode inside the condom. "Rachel," I say. "I love you." I kiss her lips softly as I allow my release to cease. I lay on top of her without removing myself from her catching my breath as I feel her arm wrap around me. I could stay this way forever. I want to stay like this forever with her. As Summer's cries are heard on the baby monitor I kiss her lips softly and reluctantly remove my body from hers. "I got her," I say as I get out of bed before going into the bathroom to clean myself up before I go to tend to her. I am home for a couple days so Summer is all mine to take care of while I'm home. I like my moments with her.

I make my way downstairs after getting dressed and find her crying in her pack and play. I pick her up. "What's all this crying about?" I ask with a smile as I pick my chubby baby girl up out of the pack and play. "It's okay, Daddy is here," I say with a smile as I kiss her cheek. She stops crying immediately. "Do you need a diaper change?" I ask as I grab a diaper from the side of the pack and play and lay her down on the floor to change her diaper. I must admit I have become the diaper pro even with cloth diapers which is what Rachel has decided to use. I have no issues with what she chooses to do with our kids. If she wants to breastfeed fine, if she wants to cloth diaper fine, if she wants to do baby led weaning fine or if she wants to make her own baby food fine; I am okay with whatever she decides as long as she gives our baby girl the love and compassion she needs and Rachel loves her to the moon and back. "Are you better now?" I ask as she looks up at me after I finish changing her diaper. "Are you better now?" I ask her as I tickle her and for the first time I hear her laugh.

"Did she just laugh?" asks Rachel as she comes into the living room ready to nurse her.

"Yeah," I say with a smile. "Watch," I say as I tickle her again causing her to laugh. "It's the cutest thing I've ever heard." I say tickling her again making her laugh some more.

"That's adorable," she says with a smile. "You're so good with her, Roman. She's going to be such a Daddy's Girl."

"I think she already is," I say as I pick her up. "Did you want to feed her?"

"Yeah," she says, "she's probably hungry."

"Okay," I say as I hand her to her. "I mean I would choose Mommy's breasts too."

"Shut up," she says with a smile as she playfully hits me.

"I'm just kidding sort of," I say with a smile as I pick up her diaper to clean up while Rachel feeds her. I couldn't have asked for a better mom for my baby girl or for Sky for that matter. I like that we're starting to become this happy family. It is a life I never expected to have but I enjoy it so much.

***A/N: Do you believe the situation with Briana is like Fatal Attraction? Would you consider her to be a black widow? Do you blame Rachel for the way she feels about the situation? Think the courts will intervene? As for their wedding can you picture Roman in Suspenders and tight pants like Rachel is trying to get him to wear? Do you think Rachel has him wrapped around her finger? Do you like how he agrees with Rachel's parenting style? How about his interaction with Summer? Did you ever expect him to be such a softie when it came to having a baby girl? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	59. Making a Difference

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

***I love this chapter just because of the events that occur.***

"Merry Christmas, Baby Girl," I say to Rachel as we wake up on a cool Christmas morning in Pensacola, a lot cooler than normal for a Christmas. She smiles at me with her ocean blue eyes looking at me. I smile back at her and brush a piece of her hair out of her face.

"Merry Christmas," she says with a soft smile. "Where is Summer? She didn't wake up at all?"

"Not at all," I say with a smile. "She slept all night."

"It is a merry Christmas," she says with a smile as she gets out of bed and walks over to the basinet to look at Summer. "She is so cute, Roman," she says with a smile as I get out of bed to look over into the basinet with her as I wrap my arm around her shoulders. "I don't even want to wake her up."

"Don't," I say with a smile. "Let's spend some time with Sky alone before she wakes up. I mean it's only fair. I feel like Sky doesn't get as much attention as she should from us. Let's spend some time with her while Summer sleeps," I whisper before I kiss her cheek softly.

"All right," she says with a smile before we walk out of our bedroom and down to Sky's room. If there is one thing I can say about my kids is they like their sleep just like their father.

We walk into Sky's room and she is in a deep sleep. I walk over to her bed and sit down next to her. "Sky, wake up. It's Christmas!" Sky lets out a groan letting me know she does not want to wake up or does not want to be bothered. "Come on, Sky," I say with a smile as I gently shake her. "It's time to wake up. Come see what we got you for Christmas."

"Daddy," she groans. "I want to sleep," she says before covering her head with a pillow. I look at Rachel trying not to laugh. "Go away."

"Sky, come on," I say as I take the pillow from her. "Be quiet, Rachel," I say as I hear her chuckle.

"Like father like daughter," she says with another chuckle. "Sky, Sweetie," she says softly. "Time to wake up. Come on," she says.

"Ugh," says Sky as her dark brown eyes pop open at me. "I'm awake," she says as she sits up.

"Merry Christmas," I say as I give her a hug.

"Merry Christmas," she says hugging me back with a smile. "Where's Summer?"

"Sleeping," says Rachel. "We're going to spend some time with you."

"Cool," she says as she gets out of bed in her brand new Christmas pajamas. "Are we still going to deliver presents at the Children's hospital?"

"What would you say if instead of going to the children's hospital we just go to the homeless shelter to give the kids there gifts?" I ask as I scoop her up before we walk downstairs to the living room.

"But Mama and I always went to the children's hospital on Christmas to give the kids gifts."

"I know but Sky those kids have parents that can buy them presents and can give them presents. The kids at the homeless shelter don't even have a home to live in. Don't you think they deserve the presents we bought more than the children at the hospital?"

"I guess you're right, Daddy. It doesn't matter who gets those gifts. Christmas is about giving and love. As long as we're giving someone presents it's still good. Those kids don't have anything so they do deserve them."

"You're right," I say as we reach the living room. "Christmas is all about love and giving. I'm so proud of the person you are, Sky and I am so glad that you have a big heart."

"Thank-you," she says as she looks under the tree. "Are all those presents for me?" she asks.

"Most of them," I say with a smile.

"No, Daddy," she says, "I don't need all those gifts. I only need one."

"But I got you more than you wanted. It's okay, Sky to get more than one gift. I know that your mama only got you one gift and that's okay but I wanted to get you more. It's okay don't' be upset," I say as I see she is about to cry. I'm not sure why she's crying. When I was a little kid I loved to get gifts. I didn't think she would be upset.

"Are you sure, Daddy?" she asks.

"I'm sure go ahead open them. They're for you," I say with a smile.

"Thank-you, Daddy," she says with a soft smile before she goes over to her presents and begins to open them. Rachel sits down next to me to watch her open her gifts as she takes pictures of her. Sky cautiously opens her gifts at first but begins to move faster when she sees that it's all right to open them. Her face lights up as she rips open new Ever After High dolls, Barbie dolls, a brand new I-Pod that she has been waiting for since she lost hers in the car accident when the car blew up. She was happy to see new clothes and to get the boots that she wanted from Justice. Sky has been into fashion for a while but Rachel makes her fashion needs even worse. She loves to get new clothes. This is why I need a son because all this fashionista stuff doesn't work for me because I know NOTHING about fashion I just wear stuff for comfort. "Thank-you, Daddy and Mommy," she says with a big smile as she walks over to us and gives us each a hug. "I love you so much!"

"I love you," I say giving her a hug.

"I love you too," says Rachel with a smile as she hugs her. "Are you happy with what we got you?"

"Yes, Ma'am," she says with a smile. "I really like my new clothes and my new Ever After High Dolls but I really like my I-pod. I have been waiting for it for a long time."

"I know," says Rachel with a smile. "I'm glad you're happy."

"I'll be happier when we give those kids at the homeless shelter their presents. I like that I got gifts BUT I really like to give gifts to people."

"And I didn't think you wouldn't," says Rachel with a smile as I get down on the ground to clean up the wrapping paper from Sky's presents. "Do you want to play with any of your toys?"

"Yes," she says, "will you play dolls with me?"

"Of course," says Rachel with a smile as she walks with Sky over to the dolls to play with her. I love their relationship with each other. They are very close to one another and I know Jenn would have liked it that way. If Jenn couldn't' raise her herself she would choose Rachel to do it for her. I know she would. Rachel just has this maternal way about her that I love. She is so amazing with both Summer and Sky. I smile as I watch them interact before I go into the kitchen to put cinnamon buns into the oven and to make hot chocolate; that's one of my family's traditions for Christmas morning. We always woke up to open presents and then would sit down and have cinnamon buns and hot chocolate together. I loved it and I want to pass this down to my children even if I don't spend holidays with my family.

"Breakfast time," I say with a smile walking into the living room with a tray of three cups of hot chocolate, whipped cream, cinnamon and three cinnamon buns.

"Look at you," says Rachel with a smile. "You made us breakfast," she says as I lay the tray down onto the coffee table as they walk over to me. "It looks good."

"It's my family tradition," I say with a smile as we sit down to eat. "Hot chocolate and cinnamon buns."

"Looks good, Daddy," says Sky with a smile as she sprays whipped cream onto her hot chocolate. "And you brought me cinnamon; just the way I like it," she says before sprinkling cinnamon onto her hot chocolate.

"You drink hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon?" I ask.

"Yeah how else would I drink it?" she asks.

"Because that's how I like it. I always did," I say with a smile. Sky and I are a lot more alike than I think we do have a lot of the similar tastes in foods and we have that same determination but her heart is from her mom. She smiles at me as I smile back at her. "So what are we doing for dinner today?" I ask.

"I don't know," says Rachel. "What do you want to do for dinner? My mom is in Texas visiting her family and my dad is in Alabama. What are your parents doing?"

"They're down in Tampa with my sisters," I say, "so it looks like it's just us. We can go to a restaurant for dinner after we deliver presents."

"Sounds good to me," says Rachel with a smile as Summer starts to cry. "Do you want me to get her or do you want to get her?"

"I've got her," I say before I wipe my hands off to go upstairs to get Summer. She's slept pretty well so she may be in for a good day. I walk upstairs and see her crying in the bassinet. "Merry Christmas Miss Summer," I say as I pick her up out of the basinet. "Santa Claus came for you," I say before I kiss the top of her head and she smiles at me. "I know you have no idea what's going on," I say with a smile as I change her diaper. "But just know you're very loved. And you're going to have the best first Christmas ever." She giggles at me as I change her diaper and looks at me with her blue eyes that just keep getting lighter. If I could spend my Christmas any way this is how I would spend it as opposed to spending it alone like I have done for years. This has definitely been one of my best Christmases in years and it's all because I'm spending it with my girls.

After I change Summer's diaper I take her downstairs for Rachel to feed her because for whatever reason she won't drink from a bottle she'll only take the breast and I know that's frustrating for Rachel but Summer knows what she wants. Then once she's finished nursing I hold her and help her open her gifts for being almost 4 months old she is not interested at all in opening gifts. She is more into the wrapping paper than she is with the toys, that's when I realize Rachel and I may have gone overboard for her first Christmas. Shortly after we are done with Summer's gift opening fiasco we get the girls dressed in their matching red and black dresses complete with the matching headband before we get dressed together before we head to the homeless shelter. Sky is really excited about this and it melts my heart that she's such a great kid. I love the fact that she's ready to give and that she makes Christmas more about others than herself. I like it and I know she's going to change the world.

We arrive at the homeless shelter and I carry the bag of gifts in as Rachel holds Sky's hand and carries Summer into the shelter. "What do we have here?" asks the woman running the shelter.

"We brought gifts for the kids," says Sky with a smile. "Can we give them to them?"

"Is there enough?" she asks.

"I think we have more than enough," I say showing her the bag full of Christmas presents. "Are we allowed to deliver them to the kids?"

"Who am I to stop you?" she asks with a smile. "No one has ever done this. Thank-you so much. There are a lot of unhappy children in that room right now. You're going to make their day."

"I hope to make their Christmas a little merrier," I say with a smile before the woman opens the door for us. "Thank-you," I say as we walk into a room where it is filled with people that don't have the luxuries that we have. There are children running around in dirty clothes with holes in them and their parents are in the same type of clothes. It breaks my heart. I am so used to living in my big house, with everything that I want at demand but these people are not that lucky. I just want to give them a good Christmas and let them know there are good people in the world that care about them.

"Children," says the lady. "Please gather around." The children run over to the lady and gather around her. There are at least 40 children between the ages of 6 months to 12 years old. "Take a seat," she says before they take a seat. "These nice people here, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"My name is Sky," she says with a smile as she jumps in front of the woman. "And this is my dad Roman, my sister Summer and my Earth Mom Rachel. We brought gifts for you so that you can enjoy Christmas too."

"Sky," I say giving her a look.

"No it's okay," says the woman, "she's doing all right. I think she's so sweet."

"All right," I say as I walk over to Sky as she motions me over to her. She starts to pull the presents out one by one looking at the top of them to see what is for a boy and what is for a girl as well as age group. We have enough for everyone.

She starts with the baby pile and walks over and starts to give parents the wrapped present to them telling them Merry Christmas as she does it. She has the biggest smile on her face and it melts my heart as Rachel and I join in to help her. I hand a gift to a little boy that can't be any more than 3 years old. He is absolutely adorable with his dark brown eyes and his black hair and tan skin. "Hey, Buddy," I say with a smile as I hand him a gift. "What's your name?"

"Joshua," he says shyly.

"How old are you?"

"Free," he says holding up three fingers.

"Wow, you're 3 years old? I have something for you," I say with a smile as I hand him a present wrapped in Superhero wrapping paper. "Do you like superheroes?" I ask. He nods his head. "Merry Christmas," I say with a smile as I hand it to him.

"Thank-you," he says with a soft smile. He is so cute it almost makes me want to take him home with me. I smile as he rips open the present exposing a Batman action hero. "Batman," he says with a smile. "Thank-you," he says wrapping his arms around me bringing tears to my eyes.

"You just made his day," says a man that looks just like him. "He was asking me for a Batman action hero all year. He asked Santa Claus for one but I didn't have enough money to pay Santa Claus for one. He woke up to nothing this morning and the sadness on his face broke my heart. I wasn't always like this. We didn't always live like this," he says telling me his story. "I had a good job and I had a nice house. I had everything. I thought I had everything and then when the economy buckled and my job started to make budget cuts I lost my job. I couldn't put food on the table for my family and I couldn't give them what they wanted. I was a proud man my family offered me money but I wouldn't take it. I couldn't take it. My family was my responsibility. It was my job to provide for them. I couldn't take handouts I didn't want to. I tried to find a job but with the economy I couldn't. The bills got too high and we ended up losing our house. I'm trying to find a new job but it's just hard."

"I'm sorry," I say sympathetically. "How long have you been out of work?"

"8 months," he says shaking his head. "I'm trying."

"I'm sure you are," I say as I put my hand on his shoulder. "When God has something for you he will give it to you. God always has a plan for us. We don't' know what it is but he has a plan. You just have to be faithful." As I speak the words he breaks down crying. He wraps his arms around me and cries on my shoulder. I'm not uncomfortable as I wrap my arms around him and let him cry on my shoulder.

"Thank-you," he says to me. "You have no idea how much those words meant to me," he says in a whisper. "You changed my entire day just by saying that. I was going to take my life tonight but you just gave me hope and gave me faith. Thank-you, Man."

"You're welcome," I say with a soft smile. I never thought I could make a difference in someone's life but the fact he told me that he was going to take his own life that night but my words affected him so much that he changed his mind made me smile. His son doesn't deserve to be without a father.

We spend most of the afternoon at the homeless shelter talking to the people staying there and I find out times that we can go to volunteer throughout the year because one day a year doesn't make a difference you have to care every day of the year. I want to go at least once a week or maybe every other week until I leave the ring. I see why Sky loves doing what she does so much because it makes you feel good and you meet some of the greatest people. You get to hear their stories and you give them something to be happy about. I love playing with the kids at the homeless shelter and talking to their parents. I enjoy serving them meals; I enjoy taking a day out of my life to help someone else. The children are happy and the parents are happy as we say our goodbyes. It was a good day and I enjoyed every moment of it. It changed my way of thinking and changed my life.

Later that night as Rachel and I are lying in bed together after watching a Christmas movie together as a family and the kids are both asleep I am holding her in my arms. "I had fun today," I say.

"Me too," she says. "Those kids loved you."

"I loved those kids," I say with a smile. "It sucks to see kids in that type of situation. It makes you grateful for the things you do have. I'm grateful that our kids have a house to live in and have everything they need. I am very grateful for the life we live."

"Me too," she says.

"But after today I want to do something to help people. I don't know what I want to do but I want to help people."

"I'm sure you'll think of something," she says with a smile. "I do like the idea of going to the homeless shelter once a week or every other week."

"I changed someone's life today, Rachel. Someone was going to take their life until I spoke the words about God having a plan for them. That was amazing."

"That's awesome, Baby," she says with a smile.

"It was just too beautiful for words, Rachel. It was beautiful." It is stuff like this that gives you a new perspective in life. "Could we ever adopt a child? I'm not talking about a child from China or India or a baby. I'm talking about an actual child over the age of 2; a child that is in a foster home or in a children's home. I really want to do that someday do you think we can?"

"Roman," she says as she is half asleep. "I'd like that but can we have our own kids first and find out what the fuck Briana is trying to pull before we adopt any kids. I'm not saying I don't' want to adopt a child because I have no problem with that but it's just with everything with Briana now is NOT the time to discuss adopting a child. We need to get that situated first and I want to have my own babies also."

"And you can," I say. "We can do both but don't you think that's a good thing to do."

"Of course it's a good thing to do it's just right now is not a good time. Can we talk about this at another time? I love where your heart is but right now is not the time to do this."

"I know but I'm just saying some time down the road in the future that's something I would like to consider. I just want to make sure you're okay with it."

"Of course I'm okay with it," she says, "just not right now."

"Okay," I say with a smile. "I love you, Rachel."

"I love you too, Roman," she says before I kiss the top of her head before she falls asleep in my arms. I lay in bed awake a while longer thinking about mine and Rachel's future together. I don't know what is in store for us but I am sure like everything else in our lives in the last year almost it will be totally unexpected.

***A/N: What did you think of the way they spent Christmas? Did you like the fact they spent it with the homeless giving them a good day? What about Roman making a difference in that man's life? Do you think that Roman's future job could be one to help people? What do you think he could do? Did Rachel seem to have an attitude about Roman's idea to adopt a child? What do you think of that idea? Please review and thank-you for reading. (Only a few more chapters to go :( )**


	60. The Truth

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!***

**A Month and A HALF LATER:**

A couple days after Christmas I talked to mine and Rachel's lawyer about getting the courts involved with Briana. I just got tired of the games and so did Rachel. We wanted to know the truth about her so we took our concerns to the lawyer and he drew up a paper to present to the courts. The judge granted our request to have a court ordered pregnancy test and ultrasound with our lawyer present so that we could find out the truth. I am looking forward to finding it out the only issue is it took at least a month for the judge to grant our request. I can't wait to find out what's going on with that. I just want to be free from Briana and that so called baby she's carrying or says she's carrying. Something is just off about the entire thing.

"All right," I say to my lawyer as I walk into mine and Rachel's house to hear Summer screaming at the top of her lungs in the living room as I shut the door. "Yeah, I just got home. I'll talk to Rachel and we'll be over to see you shortly. I can't wait to hear what you have to tell us."

"All right," he says. "I'll see you two when you get here. Bye."

"Bye," I say as I hang up the phone. I put it in my back pocket as I lay my luggage by the door before I venture to the living room to see what is going on with Summer. She does not sound happy at all. "What is going on in here?" I ask as I see Rachel trying to console her but Summer is not having any of it. "Why is she screaming like that?" I ask as I look around the living room. It is a complete mess. There is laundry unfolded in baskets, baby toys spread throughout the living room and baby blankets everywhere. I don't ever remember my house being such a mess. I don't' know how it got THAT bad.

"Because she's teething, Roman. She's miserable. She's been like this for the last two days. If those two teeth don't cut through her gum soon I am going to lose my mind. I've tried everything! NOTHING is working. And that Amber teething necklace isn't doing its job. I can't take it, Roman. She won't stop screaming unless she's feeding or using me as human pacifier. I can't put her down but she's not having it. I don't' know what else to do for her. I can't do it, Roman. I can't do this," she says, "and with planning the wedding I can't do all this right now. I can't do it, Roman," she says as she's about two seconds from having a meltdown. I understand that she is overwhelmed I have been gone for almost a week now and she's been alone with Summer and Sky. I'm sure Sky helped as much as she could but with Summer teething I know it's not been a fun time for Rachel.

"All right," I say calmly. "Just relax, Rachel. It's okay. Don't' get upset about it. Just relax," I say trying to calm her down. "I'll take her. I need you to get dressed."

"You want me to get dressed?" she asks as she sits in one of my t-shirts and a pair of my sweatpants with her hair a mess. "Am I not pretty enough for you like this, Roman?"

"It's not that," I say as I bounce a crying Summer in my arms. "We have to go see the lawyer. He has some stuff to tell us about Briana."

"Oh," she says, "I'm sorry I'm so cranky it's just I haven't slept for days. I'm sorry, Baby."

"It's all right," I say with a soft smile. "I'm home now and I will take care of everything tonight so that you can sleep. You won't have to lift a finger."

"Thank-you," she says with a smile as she stands up as Summer keeps crying.

"And Summer," I say looking at her. "You need to calm down, Missy! I know your mouth hurts but Daddy is home now. It's okay, Baby Girl," I say as I bounce her to calm her down.

"Good luck," says Rachel. "I've tried everything if you get her to…." She stops as Summer stops crying and starts to giggle at me as she holds her fingers in her mouth. "What did you do?"

"I don't know," I say with a smile. "I just have that Reigns magic," I say with a smile.

"I'm impressed Mr. Reigns," she says with a smile. "Good job."

"Thanks," I say with a smile. "I love you, Rachel," I say softly before I kiss her lips quickly.

"I love you too, Roman," she says with a smile. "I'm going to go get dressed. Do you mind changing her diaper and getting her dressed for me? There is an outfit in the basket. I didn't get to fold up the clothes I've been busy. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I got this, Babe. You just relax. I'm home now. You don't' have to worry about anything."

"All right," she says as she heads up the stairs as I watch her. She is absolutely beautiful no matter how she looks. She will always be beautiful to me. It kills me though that she's trying to make herself skinnier for the wedding. I think she looks perfect and even though I tell her she looks perfect she doesn't agree. I hate that she doesn't see her perfection. I think she looks great but she on the other hand thinks she looks too fat.

"All right, Ms. Summer," I say with a smile before I kiss her chubby cheek. "Let's find something for you to wear." She giggles at me as I dig through the clothes basket before I pull out a purple outfit for her to wear. "I think this is perfect. What do you think? Do you like it?" I ask as I hold it up for her to see. She babbles at me and I smile before I say, "that's what I thought too. Let's get you dressed. Daddy better do a REALLY good job taking care of the house and taking care of you so that I can put Mommy in a really good mood. You know why?" I ask her as she looks at me as I change her diaper. "Daddy has a really big job interview next week and it's a job that I will really love but we will have to move if I get it. I don't' think your mommy is going to be too happy about it but Daddy is excited," I say with a smile. "What do you think, Summer? Should we move if Daddy gets the job." She babbles at me and smiles. "Yeah Florida is nice but Georgia is so much better. I lived in Georgia for school and it's not like we're going to be far away from your nana and papa or your Grammy and Pa because we won't be just a few hours. Daddy just has to do what he has to do," I say as she looks at me with her perfect ocean blue eyes as I slide her pants onto her. "But you can't tell, Mommy. Daddy has to do that. I just hope she's happy about it," I say. I am counting down the days till Wrestlemania not because I'm excited to wrestle but because I am excited to get out of the company so I can be home with my little princess and my little angel as well as my beautiful wife to be. I hate being away from them so much but right now I have to put the money on the table and pay the bills but I do love my girls. There is NOTHING that I wouldn't do for them including applying for a great paying job that could take me away from them for a weekend or two a month even if it's out of state. I have to do what I have to do and I know Rachel is going to be upset about it but I have to do something. I finish getting Summer dressed and comb through her curly hair before I put a little purple bret in her hair to keep it out of her face. I smile at her cuteness and her gummy smile melts my whole heart. I never expected a 5 month old to have such an effect on me or have me wrapped around her finger like she does; hell I never expected Rachel to have me wrapped around her finger nor did I expect to be wrapped around an 8 year old's finger. Life is crazy sometimes with how it all turns out.

As soon as Rachel is ready I take Summer out to the car to get her in her carseat before we head off to the lawyer's. I can't wait to hear what he has to say. I'm a little nervous as well. Either way my life is going to change no matter what he says. We arrive at his office and I get the stroller out of the trunk while Rachel gets Summer out of the carseat before she puts her in the stroller. I push the stroller with one hand and hold Rachel's hand with the other. "What do you think he's going to say?" she asks.

"I don't know," I say. "I'm nervous we could be getting another baby in a few months."

"I hope not," she says. "I'm not saying that to be rude but I really hope she's not pregnant just because I don't' want her in our lives any more after this. I can't stand her. She has done nothing but make our lives hell. She paralyzed my 8 year old niece, Roman because she was trying to kill me. She could have killed me, she could have killed Sky and we could have never had Summer because of her. She has done NOTHING but make our lives hell and I hope that today is the last time we will ever have to hear the name Briana Flores. I am just ready for it all to be over so that we can get our happily ever after. We can't get our happily ever after if she is there constantly starting trouble or acting a fool. I just want her gone and if when she gets out she wants to act crazy I might have to kill her, Roman. I hate saying that but I might just need to. She's not going to stop unless she's dead. Although I would really like it if she killed herself."

"Rach," I say as we take the elevator up to our lawyer's floor. "It is so wrong wishing ill on people like that but you're right the only way she will stop is if she's dead. You won't have to do anything because I'll kill her myself if she ever comes near one of us or our kids again especially our kids. If she's smart she'll stay hidden away from us."

"I know that's right," she says with a smile.

As soon as we reach the floor we step off the elevator and walk over to his secretary's desk to let him know we are there. He tells her to send us in. We walk to the door and walk in. "Hello, Roman and Rachel," he says with a smile "And who is this little beauty?" he asks looking down at Summer.

"That's our baby girl Summer," I say proudly. I always talk proudly of my girls. They are the most special people in my life and I am very proud of them.

"She is beautiful like her mother," he says with a smile as Rachel smiles at him.

"Thank-you," she says.

"So you two take a seat," he says, "we have some stuff to discuss."

"All right," I say before I take Summer out of the stroller to sit down on the chair as I hold her in my lap as Rachel takes a seat next to us. "So did you find anything out for us?"

"I did," he says. "Briana is very smart at what she does I will give you that. She tried to fight it as soon as I got there but with the court order she had no choice. She insisted on stalling the pregnancy test and the ultrasound. She was trying to smooth talk her way out of it."

"I'm sure," I say. "That's her specialty"

"I realized that," he says, "so she does the pregnancy test and instantly it comes back positive. There was no wait. As soon as she peed on that stick that second line appeared."

"So she is really pregnant?" I ask feeling sick to my stomach.

"Yes," he says, "but there's no way that child is yours unless you're sneaking in to see her in the jail cell. According to the doctor she conceived that baby on or around October 25th," he says, "and since she was incarcerated there is no way that baby is yours."

"So it isn't mine?" I ask.

"It's not even possible," he says, "but that's the problem."

"What?" I ask.

"That she got pregnant while in jail. That means either she found her way to a male inmate which in jail is impossible because males and females are separated or closely watched."

"So then whose would it be?" asks Rachel.

"My guess is that there is a prison guard that is sweet on her. I don't' know if she threw herself at him or he raped her but something happened that she ended up pregnant. I'm going to say that she probably threw herself at him."

"Are you sure about that?" asks Rachel.

"I'm most positive," he says, "and like I said the prison guard is sweet on her. Briana is a beautiful attractive woman. If she is going to offer it you you're going to take it."

"This is true," I say as Rachel elbows me. "It's true, Rachel. Believe me it's true not trying to offend you but it's just when I was with her it was hard to deny her."

"But it wouldn't be too hard for me to deny you," she says with warning and I know she means it.

"All right," I say, "so how is this a problem? If a guard wants to get wrapped up in her craziness so be it. How does that affect us?"

"It's a problem because I believe that he could help her escape from jail. I also believe he was helping her deceive you as well. I don't know who it is but the prison is on watch to see who it might be. And Briana obviously isn't in the correct mental state but I don't think she's crazy. I think she's very smart about what she does. I think she's playing crazy. She knows how to play people and she is playing this guard the way she wants to. I believe she is going to get out with his help so I want you to be careful because once she's out she's coming after you most likely Rachel. She had so much disgust for Rachel it was unbelievable."

"The courts can't do anything to stop her? And how does a prison guard just sleep with an inmate without getting caught?" I ask. "I don't understand what's happening in our justice system. First she gets away with attempted murder and now she's sleeping with prison guards. I just don't get it and now you're telling me she's going to break out?"

"I'm not saying she is for sure but it is a possibility. She's not crazy she's smart and she plays the game well. I would not be surprised if she manipulated her way out of prison with this guard."

"This is crazy," I say. "I want the courts to do something about this. Can't they move her out of there or something? Can't they do something? I mean a restraining order doesn't work; NOTHING works with her. She can't even be in prison."

"Well, if the guard is planning to help her escape it won't be any time soon. They are all under surveillance. No one is going to do anything stupid just yet."

"Whatever," I say, "I just need to know that we're okay."

"You should be fine," he says. "It's Rachel I am worried about."

"This is crazy," I say. "We just want to live our lives without her there. Please just do something and have the courts do something."

"We're working on it," he says. "They are in the process of making a stricter restraining order."

"Yeah because a restraining order worked out so well before," says Rachel.

"Relax," he says, "you two are going to be all right. I promise. You won't have anything to be worried about."

"Make up your mind," I say, "you keep telling us one thing and then another. I don't know how to feel but you're sure that baby isn't mine."

"I'm positive," he says, "It was conceived at the end of October. It belongs to a prison guard. You're all right."

"Good," I say, "in that department. Do you really think that guard is going to let her out?"

"Possibly," he says, "but maybe not."

"All right," I say, "anything else you want to tell us today?"

"No," he says with a serious look on his face. "That is about it. I just wanted to easy your mind that even though she's pregnant it isn't yours."

"I wish you could easy our minds that she was out of our lives forever," says Rachel as I take her hand. "That would really make me feel better."

"For the most part right now she is out of your lives. She is not allowed to contact you or anything."

"We'll see," I say as I stand up with Summer. "Thank-you," I say as Rachel stands up so we can leave. I don't' know how to feel about that whole thing. One minute she's breaking out and the next she's not. I am very confused all I know is there is one prison guard in there that is dumb unless it isn't a prison guard. It could be anyone. I just don't have a good feeling about it at least for now we don't' have to worry about her.

Later that night after Rachel calms down from the events of the day and I have cleaned up the house, cooked us dinner, bathed both kids and got them to bed we are sitting down in the living room watching some TV. "Are you okay?" I ask.

"I'm all right," she says. "Thanks for taking over with the girls today and cleaning up the house. I am really stressed out right now with the teething and the wedding planning as well as everything with Briana I am relieved to know that the baby isn't yours. That makes it somewhat better," she says as she leans back into my chest as I wrap my arm around her. "I just wish I knew she was out of my life."

"She is out of our lives," I say as I stroke my thumb over her soft skin. "She isn't going to do anything stupid. She has a baby and honestly I believe that's what she wanted."

"No," says Rachel, "she wanted your baby. I'm just nervous is all."

"Don't be," I say as I kiss the top of her head. "Rach, I need to talk to you about something. It has nothing to do with Briana I promise."

"All right," she says, "what's up?"

"You know in about a month and a half I'll be done wrestling right?"

"Yes," she says as she takes my free hand into hers and intertwines our fingers. "I can't wait. I'm ready for you to be home. I'm ready to be with you every day and live a normal life with you."

"I know," I say as I continue to stroke her soft skin with my thumb. "I have a job interview next week."

"For what?" she asks curiously.

"To be a football coach; a college football coach."

"But college football is only part of the year and for what team?"

I smile as I inhale the scent of her lavender shampoo. "My alma mater; Georgia Tech. I know, Rachel you don't want to move BUT I really want this job. It would mean so much to me to be able to coach the team that I once played for."

"You're right I don't want to move out of Florida but Roman after July 25 we're going to be married. If you think this is the BEST job for you then go for it. If we have to move then we have to move. We have to do what's best for us. It's a job no matter where it is but I'm just worried about the other part of the year."

"That's the thing," I say, "I have other plans. I plan to open up a gym in Georgia if I get the job that I will run throughout the year. That will also bring money in but I'll be making a pretty nice salary at Georgia Tech should I get the job. I am talking millions, Rachel so I wouldn't even need to take that other job but I want to just like I want to open up a boys and girls club as well for underprivileged kids to hang out at after school. The crazy fact is, Rachel if I get this job I will be making more coaching college football than I do wrestling."

"How much?" she asks.

"It's negotiable but 2 million or more a year give or take," I say, "and I know you don't like the idea of moving but we would be set for life. I mean I have to get the job first but what are your thoughts?"

"Damn," she says, "that's a lot of money. I say go for it and hopefully you get the job. I don't mind moving. I will support you no matter what you choose to do, Roman. And if you want to open a boys and girls club that's awesome; you can do whatever you want. When is your interview?"

"Next Wednesday so I won't be coming home from the road. I'll just be going straight to Georgia Tech and then back out on the road."

"Okay," she says. "Roman, I hope this works out for us. I really do and maybe getting out of Florida isn't such a bad thing. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah," I say. "So you're really okay with this?"

"Trust me," she says, "I am more than okay with it. I just want you to make sure this is what you really want to do."

"Believe me it is. If I am not wrestling I want to coach football."

"Think you're going to get the job?" she asks.

"I think I am a pretty good candidate. They approached me telling me I should apply so that has to say something."

"Yeah you're more than likely going to get it," she says. "I'm happy, Baby."

"Me too," I say. "Do you think Sky is going to be happy? I mean we are asking her to move to another state and another school."

"I think Sky is easy going enough that she'll be all right with it. I mean if you get this job it will be the best thing for all of us and you have some really great stuff planned out. I think she will be okay with it. Of course she will have to adjust but I think she handles things like this well. I think she'll be okay."

"All right," I say. "I really hope I get this job. I want it so much!"

"I hope you get it too," she says. "I love you, Roman."

"I love you too, Rachel," I say as I kiss the top of her head. She handled that a lot better than I thought she would. I just hope that everything works out in my favor and I get the job. It's not the money that I am after; it's the fact I went to that school and played football for them. It would be such an honor for me to coach my alma mater but the paycheck isn't too bad either but the money isn't what it's about; it's about my heart for the school and my heart for the game. I am just glad Rachel is on board with it and I hope Sky handles it well if I do get the job.

***A/N: What did you think of Roman's and Rachel's lawyer? Are you relieved that Briana's baby isn't Roman's? Do you think this means she's gone forever from their lives or is she plotting like their lawyer suspects? What about Roman's choice of job? Do you think he should go for it? What about his thought to open a boys and girls club? Do you think Rachel would hav been so supportive if millions of dollars wasn't involved or do you think she would have been just as supportive had the job been less money? Do you think Roman will get the job? Please review and thank-you for reading.**

***I am hoping to get this story done by at least MOnday if not definitely by the middle of the week. I am doing a sequel but I would like your opinion first do you want me to go straight into the sequel or do you want me to take a break from Roman and Rachel and work on another new story?**


	61. My New Life

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much. **

"How did the interview go?" Rachel asks me once I get settled in after being gone for two weeks.

"It went well," I say. "I think I got it. It wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it was going to be. They asked me some questions about football, how I could boost the team and stuff like that. It was pretty good I mean I think I did well but it's up to what they think."

"That's good," she says with a smile. "I really hope you get the job, Baby," she says as she rests her head on my shoulder as I wrap my arm around her as we watch Sky playing with Summer.

"Me too," I say, "how is everything with the wedding coming along? Dean, Bo, Adam, Jack and I all got our outfits while we were away. I still can't believe you're making me wear tight pants. I am not a tight pants wearing type of guy. You do realize my junk could be visible to everyone in attendance. Is that what you want to happen?"

"No," she says with a smile. "You'll be all right. They shouldn't be that tight."

"Well, Rachel," I say, "you and I both know I am a pretty large man. The pants don't have to be that tight for it to be visible. Why do you think I gave up wearing trunks?"

"I don't know but just do this for me, Baby. Please?"

"I already am. I don't like it but I'm doing it only for you because I love you and I want you to have the dream wedding of your life."

"Thank-you," she says with a smile as I feel her hand on my chest. "I missed you while you were gone."

"I missed you too and I missed you, Sky."

"I missed you too, Daddy," she says with a smile. "And Summer missed you too. Didn't you, Summer?" she asks as she picks Summer up to place her on her lap. Summer screams immediately.

"I missed you, Summer," I say with a smile as she fights to get out of Sky's arms. "Sky, put her down please. She doesn't want to be held."

"Okay, Daddy," she says as she puts Summer down on the floor. I can't get over how big Summer has gotten in just two weeks. It was like I was gone for an eternity. She's sitting up by herself now and she's learning how to crawl. I can't believe how fast the last few months have gone with her. "Daddy, are we really going to need to move to Georgia?"

"Maybe," I say, "if I get my new job then we'll have to move to Georgia but I promise you're going to like it and we'll get a beautiful big house just like this one and I'll paint your room the same way. Trust me, Sky, this will great for all of us."

"I'm not upset, Daddy. I'm not scared to move. I just wanted to see if we were really going to move to Georgia. I can make new friends there even though I am going to miss Jaida and Gianna."

"You'll see Jaida since she is your cousin," I say, "so that's not over. And you have that really awesome I-Phone so that you can call them whenever you want as long as it is within the time frame of your talk time. I think you'll like it. I did look at some really nice houses while I was there for my interview. There was one that I absolutely loved for us. It's a lot bigger than this house."

"Bigger than this house?" asks Rachel. "How much bigger can a house get?"

"I'm talking 7 bedrooms, 5 ½ bathrooms, a big backyard with an in-ground pool, hot tub, tennis courts, a 4 car garage, a huge driveway, guest house and just a bunch of extra land. It's pretty awesome."

"So it's a mansion?" asks Sky.

I laugh and say, "not really a mansion but close. It's a really nice house."

"It sounds nice but can we afford it?" asks Rachel.

"Of course and for getting contracted with Georgia Tech they are willing to help buy any house we want. They have a lot of perks," I say. "If I should get this job I will be banking in 3 million a year which is pretty sweet, they're buying the house for us and they will pay for Sky's private school education as well as Summer's. I just hope it all works out. Georgia has some really nice private schools that I was checking out as well. I think I have the job in the bag but they just had to check out the other candidates."

"Wow," says Rachel with a smile. "3 million dollars a year is freaking amazing."

"That is awesome, Daddy," says Sky. "Did the private schools have a good music program?"

"I wouldn't look for anything less for you, Sky," I say, "but I do want to tell you two something."

"Okay," says Rachel and Sky.

"What's wrong, Daddy, you look sad," says Sky.

"I am a little sad," I say.

"Why?" asks Sky.

"Because I'm not going back to work this weekend."

"I thought you were working till Wrestlemania," says Rachel, "what happened?"

"Once again," I say as Sky cuddles up next to me and I wrap my other arm around her as she lays her head on my chest. "That was the plan. Word got out that I was interviewing for this job at Georgia Tech and Hunter didn't like it. We had a few words over it and he told me if I wanted to walk out now I could because they don't need me for Mania. He pretty much called me a whiney brat that had to take his ball and go home because I didn't get what I wanted. Bullshit, sorry for my language, Sky, but if I get this job I'm banking 3 million with this wrestling job I am not even banking a million. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what's better for us. And coaching gives me more time to be home and to do the things I want to do and spend time with the people I love most so I pretty much told him to take the job and shove it. I wasn't dealing with it anymore."

"Wow," says Rachel, "so you're done?"

"Yep," I say. "And if I don't get this job we won't be in trouble per say because we have plenty of money to live off of for a while but I will be out looking for something else."

"I'm proud of you, Roman," says Rachel. "You stood up for yourself and I know it's not easy leaving the business because you love it so much but I'm proud of you."

"It was really hard," I say with a soft smile, "but the good thing is I have plenty of free time to help you with this wedding planning and to help out with the girls. I get more time with my three loves and I wouldn't have it any other way," I say as Summer squeals out as she's on her chubby little belly. She looks so cute as she looks at me with her deep ocean blue eyes, her little chubby cheeks, her two teeth smile, up on her chubby hands rocking back and forth. "That's right, Summer!" I say with a smile. "Are you going to crawl?" I ask her as I put my arms out for her. "Crawl to Daddy," I say with a smile as I keep my arms out. She continues to rock back and forth smiling and giggling as she does. "Come on, Summer. Come on you can do it," I say as Sky sits up to watch her baby sister.

"I don't think she's going to do it," says Rachel. "We've been trying how about it, Sky?"

"Yeah, Daddy," says Sky. "We've done a lot of trying but she won't budge. All she does is just rock back and forth. She doesn't really move."

"That's because your name isn't Roman Reigns and you're not her daddy," I say with a smile. "She loves her daddy," I say as I lay down on my stomach to get her to crawl to me. "Come on, Summer, you can do it. Come on, Princess," I say as she wrinkles up her nose making the cutest face I have ever seen. "Come on," I say as she moves one hand and then the other hand. "You're doing it come on," I say as I pick up a rattle for her to crawl to. She smiles as she moves her knees and then her hands. She crawls her way over to me. I scoop her up in my arms. "You did it, Summer! You did it," I say with a smile before I kiss her chubby cheek. This is the stuff I don't want to miss. I am happy to be here for this moment although I had no doubt that she would crawl to me because after all she is a big daddy's girl, she loves me and let's face it I'm her favorite person.

"Good job, Summer," says Sky with a smile as she pats her back. "Good job," she says as she claps her hands for Summer. "Give me a kiss, Summer," she says.

"Go ahead," I say, "give sissy kisses." I lean her over to give Sky a kiss on the cheek and she gives her a wet slobbery kiss on the cheek.

"She slobbered on me," says Sky.

"That's what babies do," I say with a smile as I hold her up in the air. "Give Daddy a kiss now." I say with a smile as I bring her down to give me a kiss on the cheek. She does the same thing to me. There is nothing better than the slobbery messy kisses from my baby girl. "Sky, you can give me a kiss too."

"Okay, Daddy," she says as she leans up and kisses my cheek. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too," I say with a smile. "So what all has to be done yet with this wedding?" I ask. "Anything you want me to do or that I need to do?"

"Um write your vows," says Rachel. "And I could use a little help making center pieces."

"All right," I say. "Whatever you want me to do I'll do it, I'm your wedding bitch," I say with a smile.

"Nice," says Rachel with a smile. "And we need to pick out our song that we're going to dance to. It's getting so close, Ro, I can't wait. Only a couple more months till I am Mrs. Reigns and I can't wait."

"Neither can I," I say with a soft smile. "I love you, Rachel."

"I love you too," she says as she leans in and kisses my lips softly. "I just sent out the invitations."

"Good," I say, "I'm sorry my family is so big."

"It's cool," she says, "I hope you and me have a big family too."

"Me too," I say. I have never really been the kid loving type of guy but when I met Sky I saw and learned how much fun they were then Summer came along and I was just hooked. I wouldn't mind a few more with Rachel and maybe adopt a couple. "Did you start your vows yet?"  
"No," she says, "Did you?"

"No," I say, "I don't even know what to write. Can't I just freestyle it?"

"Freestyle it? At our wedding you want to freestyle it? Write them down."

"I just want to say what comes to my heart that day. Isn't that how it should be?"

"Sure," she says. "But I would feel better if you had the vows written down somewhere to say."

"All right," I say. "Don't be such a bridezilla."

"I'm not trying to be. Just trying to make this memorable and flawless."

"We have a 10 month old in our wedding.. how flawless is it going to be?"

"She's a good baby," she says as she takes Summer from me and she immediately starts to cry. "All right, Miss Attitude I'll give you back to your daddy." I reach out for her and she reaches for me and her tears disappear. "She is such a daddy's girl!"

"I know," I say with a smile. "I love it. Both of my girls are."

"That's okay," she says, "when I get our boy I will make sure he's a mama's boy."

"You do that," I say with a soft smile.

"Daddy," says Sky softly, "are you and Mommy going to have another baby?"

I look at Rachel and smile then look back at Sky, "Yes," I say, "we're going to have at least 2 more maybe 3 more. What do you think?"

"I like it," she says. "I love being a big sister."

"And you're an amazing big sister," I say with a smile. "I'm proud of you, Sky, I just want you to know that. You're such an amazing little girl and I am glad and proud to call you my daughter. I love you, my little Angel and you have a heart as big as your Mama's. You remind me so much of her."

"I like to hear that," she says with a smile. "I love you, Daddy," she says with a smile.

**TWO WEEKS LATER:**

Rachel, Sky and I are sitting at the dining room table working on center pieces for our wedding. Of course we're way ahead of the game working on these but Rachel wants to get them out of the way. The sooner they're done the less we have to do as we get closer to the big day. I am getting about as excited as Rachel is but she is on a whole other level and each day she turns more and more into a Bridezilla. She knows what she wants, how she wants it and when she wants it; I don't blame her. I assume she has been planning this special day since she was a little girl; she deserves to have what she wants even if it is cleaning out my pockets.

The last two weeks have been Heaven to me. I have been enjoying my new life of being at home with my three favorite girls. I have really domesticated myself more over the last two weeks. I have been cooking dinner, doing laundry, taking care of the girls and just spending as much time as I can with them. I spoil Rachel so badly but I don't mind. She helps out but I like doing most of the work so that she can focus on the wedding planning. I love to play Ever After High Dolls with Sky and have little dance parties with her and I love playing with Summer. I just love being a dad and wish it had started sooner. The last two weeks have really given me all this time to be with my favorite girls in the world. Rachel and I have also stopped using protection and we're just letting whatever happens happen. Rachel's philosophy is we're only 3 months away from the wedding so if she gets pregnant now or next month or the month after that it won't be that big of a deal because with Summer she didn't start to show till she was almost 4 months pregnant. I have no complaints whatsoever. "What do you think?" I ask as I hold up a vase filled halfway with clear and teal marbles with a teal bow tied around it.

"Beautiful," she says. "You're doing a great job, Roman. Only 20 more to go."

"Why the hell do we have 21 tables?" I ask.

"Because we have a big wedding planned," she says with a smile. "And lots of people responded back already."

"Oh," I say as my cellphone starts to ring. I look at the screen and see that it's Georgia Tech calling me. "I have to take this," I say as I get up and walk away from the table. "Hello," I say as I answer the phone.

"Roman," says the man on the other end of the phone. "This is Brian calling from the athletic department at Georgia Tech. How are you today?"

"I am doing well and yourself?" I ask.

"I'm doing well myself. I just wanted to talk to you real quick about your interview a couple weeks ago. We've gone through all the candidates and you really stood out to us. You displayed exceptional knowledge about college football stats and not just any college football stats; Georgia Tech football stats. You are an alumni player and you know about the team as well as the game. I believe that you can take this team to new heights and I would like to welcome you as the new head coach of Georgia Tech's football team."

"I got the job?" I ask as a smile grows on my face.

"You've got the job," he says. "Welcome to the team."

"Thank-you," I say. "Thank-you so much."

"You're welcome. We would need you to be moved to Georgia but the end of July to begin the training camp and prepare the team for regular season."

"All right," I say. I am already calling dibs on the house that I saw when I was there for my interview but I just hope they are willing to pay that much for a house. "Thank-you so much."

"You're welcome. I will get in touch with you in a couple days to go over a few more things but welcome to the team. Have a good day, Roman."

"Thank-you you too, Bye."

"Bye," he says before we hang up the phones.

I make my way into the dining room and kiss each of my girls. "What is going on?" asks Rachel. "What made you so happy?"

"We are going to need to start packing," I say with a smile. "We're moving to Georgia!"

"You got the job?" asks Rachel.

"I got the job," I say and I feel like my life is falling into place; the way it should have always been.

***A/N: What do you think of Summer being a daddy's girl? Can you see that she definitely chooses Roman over Rachel? Is Roman in his Heaven right now being with this three favorite girls? Do you think he will ever get tired of his new life? What about him telling Hunter to take the job and shove it? But it's a good thing he got the coaching job right? Think that's the best place for him to be? **

***GET READY.. the wedding will be in the next chapter. I hope you're excited because I know I am to write it. :) **


	62. Daddy, Here Comes Your Bride!

***THank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!***

***ENJOY!***

**RACHEL's POINT OF VIEW:**

"Rachel," says my mom. "You look stunning. Absolutely beautiful," she says as she helps me put my dress on. I don't disagree with her. I look beautiful as I look at myself in the mirror in my Bohemian style wedding dress. "Did you tell Roman yet?"

"No," I say. "I'll tell him later. I want to enjoy this day for us and then tell him the news later. I'm so excited. I can't believe how awesome our lives are going to be together. I love that man. He has been here for me since day 1 but I never expected him to be my husband some day or the father of my children."

"Are you feeling okay?" asks Tara as she puts my white floral head piece over my head. "You're not sick today?"

"I am feeling fantastic," I say. "No sickness here; today is the day I marry the love of my life."

"That's good," she says as she fluffs my curls. "You make a very beautiful bride and you're glowing."

"Thanks," I say with a smile as Sky comes into the room with Summer and her Nana. "Hey," I say with a smile as I look at them in their matching dresses and headpieces. "You look beautiful Sky and so do you Summer," I say with a smile.

"Thank-you, Mommy," says Sky. "You look beautiful."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile.

"You look beautiful, Rachel," says Roman's mom to me.

"Thank-you," I say as I play with Summer as she holds her. "And look at you, Summer. You look beautiful! Are you going to be a good girl during the ceremony?" She screams at me as she reaches to pull my hair. "No, Summer, don't pull Mommy's hair. Come here," I say with a smile as she reaches for me. "Today is the day I marry your daddy; a life I never expected but one I'm looking forward to the rest of my life. You are the best gift your daddy has ever given me and one of the best things that came from our relationship. I love you, Summer," I say as I give her a kiss on the cheek as there is a knock on my door. "Come in," I say.

The door opens and my dad walks into the room. I smile at him as he looks at me. "Rachel," he says. "You look beautiful."

"Thank-you, Daddy," I say with a smile as he walks over to give me a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"The guests are waiting and your husband to be is waiting for you. Are you ready?" he asks.

"I am," I say with a smile. "I've been ready."

"All right," he says before I hand Summer to Roman's mom and hook arms with my dad up until now my dad has been the number 1 man in my life. I hook arms with him and we make our way to the garden following my maid of honor, bridesmaids and my two favorite girls in the world. "I'm so happy for you," he says as we walk. "I'm glad that you found someone as wonderful as Roman to love you for the rest of your life. He thinks the entire world of you and your kids. I am pretty sure that there is NOTHING he wouldn't do for all three of you. There are only a few men like that in the world and you found one of the best. I have no complaints about him and I know you two are going to be very happy together. I'm not thrilled with the idea of you moving to Georgia in a couple weeks but I know he's going to take care of you. After today your people will be his people, his people will be your people and you'll go where he goes. I am so proud of you, Rachel and I couldn't be any happier for you," he says with tears in his eyes as tears form in my own eyes. "Don't cry, Rachel," he says. "You should be happy about today but as for me. I'm a hot mess."

"It will be okay," I say with a smile. "You'll always be my daddy and I'll always be your little girl."

"I know, Baby," he says as he kisses the top of my head. "Congratulations," he says as we share a hug just outside the garden. Everything looks perfect from what I can see. There is a white path for me to walk down; beautiful flowers growing around the garden ranging from roses to jasmine even dandelions are present. It looks perfect and I couldn't be happier. I see our guests sitting down waiting for it all to begin as we all take our places. I am starting to get nauseous with the smell of all the beautiful flowers but I am not letting it get in the way of my happiness. I am nervous to say the least but excited at the same time to embark on my new life with Roman Reigns.

**ROMAN's POINT OF VIEW:**

I walk out into the garden and look around. I admire the beautiful roses growing around us, the jasmine growing as well as the lilacs forming around the arch Rachel and I will stand under as we become husband and wife. The fear building in me is nothing compared to the excitement that I feel to be marrying the woman I love with my entire heart. I feel like a fool in my nearly skin tight dark blue pants, the dark blue suspenders with a light weight, white button down shirt with a dark blue bowtie. I look out at our family and friends mixed together as one because after today we are all a family; we are all one. The priest stands next to me as I look down the aisle at Dean. He is a sight to be seen in his black nearly skin tight pants with teal suspenders, white button down shirt and a teal bowtie. He was not happy about the outfit choice but as my best friend he is doing it for me like I am doing it for Rachel. I feel my heart start to race as the music begins to play. I watch as my mom and Rachel's mom walk down the aisle together before they place the sand onto the stand behind the priest before they head to their seats. My mom stops and kisses my cheek before she takes a seat next to my dad who is smiling from ear to ear. Two by two they come down the aisle; the women wearing teal Bohemian style dresses with a teal and white floral headpiece in their hair while holding a bouquet of teal flowers while the men come down in their Bohemian style outfits of tight pants, button down shirts, suspenders and bow ties. I brush my hand through my hair as the last pair split off to their sides. I smile as I see Sky holding Summer's hand as they walk down the aisle. They look beautiful. Sky in her off white tank Bohemian sundress, teal and white floral headpiece holding a sign that says, "Daddy, here comes your Bride," as Summer stumbles to walk beside her sister. She can do well walking if someone is holding onto her other than that she won't walk. She matches her sister perfectly as she holds flowers in her hand she doesn't really drop them down the aisle but she holds onto the basket in her chubby hands. Both Summer and Sky have their hair out and curled to look like the princess and angel they are. I smile as they make their way to the front. My palms start to sweat as the Rachel's music cues and the guests stand up. My breath is taken away as she appears in the entrance way of the garden. My eyes meet hers as she walks down the aisle in her white bohemian dress, holding a bouquet of white and teal flowers and a beautiful white floral headpiece. Her father holding tightly to her as they get closer; tears fill my eyes as I take in her beauty. Her dark brown hair is curled and flowing, the dress blows in the light breeze in the air. She looks absolutely beautiful. Our eyes never break contact as she reaches the front with her father.

"Let us pray," says the priest before we all bow our heads as he prays. "Amen," he says with a smile as he holds the Bible in his hands. "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do," says Thomas as he wipes the sweat from his forehead before wiping the tears from his eyes. He kisses Rachel's cheek and then puts her hand into mine with a smile before he takes a seat.

"You look beautiful," I whisper to her with tears in my eyes.

"You look handsome too," she says with a smile as she squeezes my hand softly as the priest goes over some biblical things and Sky comes up to read from Corinthians about what Love is. She smiles at us before she steps down.

"Very beautiful," says the priest. "I understand you two have your own vows that you want to say to one another?"

"We do," says Rachel with a soft beautiful smile that melts my heart. She looks perfect. She is absolutely beautiful as I look at her. I am a lucky man to have her for the rest of my life. She's glowing and she just looks different as I look at her today.

"Dadda," says Summer making me smile as she appears at my feet. "Dadda..Up," she says reaching up for me. I smile at her and scoop her up into my arms before I get ready to say my vows to Rachel.

I kiss Summer's cheek as I look at Rachel. "I guess I needed a little help," I say making our friends and family laugh. "All right," I say as I look into her deep ocean blue eyes. "The day I met you I never expected for you to become my wife. You and I were both new freshmen in high school sitting next to each other in English class. I will never forget the first time you looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes and that beautiful smile. You were so shy and quiet but I was the first person you started to talk to. The day we got paired together to work on that Scarlet Letter assignment changed both of our lives; that's how our friendship really got started. You were the creative artistic girl that hid herself well in the crowd and I was the football player that everyone knew and everyone tried to be friends with no matter how hard you tried to hide yourself Rachel, I always saw you. I wanted to see you. I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to be your friend. I know your deepest secrets and your darkest secrets as you know mine. We've been through so much together. We've gone through the darkest moments of our lives together but we were ALWAYS there to help each other. A simple English assignment turned into all of this. I am not sure when my feelings for you set it but when they did they were the strongest things I ever felt. We may not have started this off right but now everything seems perfect. A happy ending to a crazy love story. The day you told me you were pregnant with Summer I didn't exactly take the news well and I will always regret that but that was the best thing to ever happen to us. You are the best thing to ever happen to me in the last year or so. I was lost, living a crazy life and then Sky came along. You were there for me to help me through. You were willing to give up your life to help me out. A best friend doesn't just do that for someone. You were there for me with the whole Briana nonsense and you saw her for what she truly is. You tried to help me and I ignored you. You have always cared about me and always wanted the best for me. I can't get those times back to make them right but I can promise you today that from this day forward we will have nothing but good days. I'm not saying our marriage is going to be perfect or that we're going to be perfect but our lives will be nothing but happiness and love. I will love you for the rest of my life. I will honor you the rest of my life. I lived a dark life and I never want to live it again. I want to live with you as my wife, with our kids and the other children we have after that. I want to be with you forever. Holding you in my arms, kissing you softly loving you with my whole heart; life is so unexpected sometimes but you just have to learn to expect the unexpected. I know I have learned that. It is the unexpected things in our lives that I love the most. You made me a better person, you showed me it's okay to love; you taught me what it's like to love without fear. You, Rachel are the love of my life and I will always do my best to make you happy, give you the life you deserve and be 100% faithful and true to you. I love you so much, Rachel."

"Wow," she says with tears in her eyes. "Wow," she says. "That was beautiful. Okay, You have always been here for me since high school. You were there for me in my darkest moments and my darkest times. You know my darkest secrets and when I needed a friend you were always there for me. You saved my life, Roman. I didn't understand why you would do something like that for me and I never understood why I couldn't have just gone away but now I see why it's because God had so much better and bigger plans for me. I never thought that I would be standing here today marrying you and becoming your wife. I always thought it would be Jenn. I know I have done some hurtful things to you and I'm sorry but that didn't mean I didn't love you any less. I have always loved you since the day you saved my life. The day you stopped me from taking my own life is the day I fell in love with you. I kept my feelings to myself and didn't act on them. Why would the football player want to be with someone like me? I wasn't exactly in the in-crowd or a popular cheerleader; I was just the art freak that everyone made fun of but you were different, Roman, you were so different. You never made fun of me, you never hurt me, you always made me smile and you always made me laugh. You were amazing. You're still amazing. I see you with Sky and Summer today and I couldn't have asked for a better father for my children. And I say children because there will be plenty more. I'm not sure how this all came to be but like you said this relationship didn't start off on the best foot but we made our way back to each other. I always cared about you and I always will. I never wanted to see you get hurt or want to see you hurt. Everyone sees you as this big bad wrestling guy but I see you for something more. Something I've always seen in you. You're a good guy, you're the best guy and any woman that gets to marry you is lucky. I consider myself to be the luckiest woman in the world. I never expected to marry my best friend but life has a way of throwing curve balls at you. You can't control what life gives you but you can control how you choose to live it. Meeting you was a good day, getting pregnant with Summer was a better day and marrying you is the BEST day of my life. I don't know what life has in store for us but I am excited to start this next journey with you, follow you where you go and stand behind you no matter what. I promise to be the best wife any man could ask for and I promise to respect you and to love you the rest of my life. I love you, Roman and I always will." I wipe the tears from my eyes as she looks at me. And I reach over and wipe the tear that is falling down her cheek. Her words were absolutely beautiful to me.

The priest continues on with the ceremony by having us each pour sand into a vase symbolizing our unity. I smile at Rachel as we pour the sand into the vase and she smiles at me. We are slowly becoming one and I wouldn't have it any other way. She smiles at me as we join each other before the priest again. Since we aren't using wedding rings but getting each other's names tattooed onto our ring finger we pretend to exchange rings as he goes through the procedure and we repeat after him. He then asks if there is anyone that believes we should not be married and the garden is silent. I smile at Rachel and she smiles at me before we pray again before the priest says, "then by the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride." I smile at Rachel and wrap my arms around her before I brush my lips against hers before I kiss her passionately and with so much love in front of our family and friends as they cheer and clap for us. I take her hand when we break the kiss and hold our hands up in the air as the priest says, "I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Roman Reigns!" The guests cheer for us as we make our way down the aisle followed by our wedding party. I thought the day Summer was born was the best day of my life but marrying Rachel was one of the best.

We go back to greet our guests with hugs and kisses before we go to have wedding pictures taken in the beauty of this garden as well as family pictures before we go to the reception. We walk to the reception area and the DJ introduces Summer and Sky as the flower girls, the bridesmaids, groomsmen, the maid of honor and my best man before they introduce us. "And let's give it up for Mr. and Mrs. Reigns!" he says as we come into the reception to our family and friends clapping and cheering for us. "Roman and Rachel have chosen to have their first dance right now," he says as Rachel and I make our way onto the dance floor as the song "That's when I'll Stop Loving You" by *NSYNC starts to play as I take Rachel into my arms and dance with her. I hold her close as the words ring out. I wouldn't call myself an *NSYNC fan but the words of the song are what made us choose it as our first dance. Talking about being afraid to fall in love again after having a broken heart and promising to never hurt each other and always being there and never being without love; it is like our theme song. The words saying speaking about the winter coming in the summer, there being no more forever, the world not turning anymore, the stars stop shining, lies becoming the truth is when the love between two people would end. I will love Rachel for an eternity. I will never stop loving her just like I know she will never stop loving me. I feel her soft arms around my neck as she looks at me with her deep blue eyes, her skin glowing and a smile on her face as I hold onto her soft arms as we dance getting lost in each other as if there aren't tons of people watching us. As we dance it's just her and I; no one else in the world exists. I smile at her and count my blessings as I have never expected this moment to happen. I always thought my life was going to be different but apparently there were bigger and better plans for my life. She is so beautiful and she's now my wife for the rest of my life. I wouldn't change that for world.

As the song dies down and it's over our guests clap for us as we take our seat at the table. The caterer hands Rachel a glass of champagne to drink and she shakes her head as I rest my arm on the back of her chair. "Can I have water please?" she asks as I look at her with a smile. She doesn't even have to tell me why she refused the champagne. I can see it all over her face.

"Yes, Ma'am," he says as he gives her a glass of water instead before serving the rest of us. I take my thumb and stroke it over her soft skin before taking a sip of my champagne.

I lean over and whisper in her ear. "I love you so much." Before I kiss her cheek softly.

"I love you too," she says with a smile as she leans into me as Dean stands up. "Oh boy," she says with a smile as I continue to stroke her soft skin with my thumb.

"I just wanted to say something," says Dean as he holds a glass of champagne in his hand. I am not sure how well this is going to go over but I'm sure it will be entertaining. "Roman is my best friend, my brother from another mother. We started out in the wrestling business together, travelled together and became best friends with each other. We lived a pretty crazy life for a few years on the road. I mean a crazy life; the craziest life but the day Roman found out he was a father he changed. His life priorities changed. He became a better person; he wanted to be a better person for his daughter. He then fell in love with this beautiful woman over here and it was the happiest I had ever seen in the years that I knew him. It was like he had something to live for and his life had a lot more meaning. He became better not only for him but for Rachel and Sky. Then he found out he was going to be a father again and he was excited. He couldn't' wait. I remember the day he told me he was going to propose to Rachel. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This guy that use to philander all over the world had finally had his heart stolen by a beautiful woman; one that changed his life. It took a tragedy for him to realize that he needed to be with her now and not later. He proposed to her as she lay in a hospital bed after a terrible accident. Of course she told him yes and I was incredibly happy for this crazy guy. When he's with Rachel and his kids he is just different. I like the person he becomes when he's with them. I like the person he has become. He's an amazing friend, an awesome brother, a wonderful father and I am sure he will be a great husband. Rachel, Roman is going to need a lot of taking care of and a hand to hold sometimes but I know you can handle that job. Roman and I have some crazy memories together like the time we wrecked that rental car or got lost in Mexico together BUT this has to be my favorite memory with him watching him prepare for this wedding and watching him marry the love of his life and to see the happiness in his eyes today. I am proud of him and I'm happy for him. I'm wishing you two the very best in life no matter where it takes you I'm sure you will have a fantastic life," he says as he holds up his glass. "To Rachel and Roman Reigns," he says as we hold up our glasses before taking a sip of champagne together. His words were perfect. I never expected much from him but when he had to be open and honest he could do it no problem. He is my best friend and we've been through a lot together. I am going to miss traveling with that crazy son of a bitch but he will always be my brother from another mother as well as the godfather to my children.

The reception continues through the beautiful summer evening in Pensacola as the guests enjoy the photo booth we have, the music the DJ is playing as we dance the night away. I try not to drink too much as Rachel hasn't drank anything. I enjoy dancing with Summer and Sky as the night goes on. I couldn't have asked for a better wedding day or a better wedding reception. We cut the cake and end up smashing it in each other's faces before Rachel tosses her bouquet and I toss the garder before we go back to dancing the night away. As the night gets later my mom takes Summer and Sky home as Summer started to get tired and was ready to go to bed. I give both of my girls a hug and a kiss before they leave because after tonight I won't see them for two weeks since Rachel and I will be spending it in Greece alone together working on that baby making of course but also seeing the beauty the country has to offer.

As it gets later I decide it's time to take my wife back to our hotel room and spend the night with her. We say goodbye to our guests before we leave. When we get to the hotel I pick her up and carry her into the room as I kiss her lips softly. "Happy Wedding Night," I say with a smile.

"Happy Wedding night," she says before she kisses my lips softly before I carry her over to the bed and lay her down. I lay next to her as I remove my bowtie and suspenders before I start to unbutton my shirt to expose my chest to her. She smiles as she takes her soft hand over my chest. "I love you, Roman."

"I love you too," I say with a soft smile, "Mrs. Reigns," I say before I kiss her lips softly. "You look absolutely beautiful today." I cup her chin in my hand as she smiles at me and stroke her cheek softly. "Was it everything you wanted it to be?"

"And more," she says with a smile. "It was beautiful and perfect. Just like I have always imagined and wanted it to be. I can't believe we're married."

"Me either," I say, "I'm pretty lucky. I would say the luckiest."

"I think I'm lucky," she says as she rubs her hand over my face.

"So are you ready to start that baby making now?" I ask with a soft smile before I kiss her cheek.

"Actually," she says sitting up. "I have something to tell you."

"Okay," I say wrapping my arm around her and resting my hand in the small of her back. "What's up?"

"I'm pregnant already."

"You're pregnant?" I ask with a smile. "When? And how far?"

"The doctor said 6 weeks," she says with a smile. "That's why I've been so sick lately. I thought it was just nerves but sure enough there's a baby in there."

"There's a baby in there?" I ask with a smile as I place my other hand on her stomach. "I'm excited," I say with a smile. "I love you, Baby."

"I love you too," she says with a smile. "So we might need another room painted in that beautiful Georgia house."

"I was hoping I would hear those words soon," I say with a smile. "Our life is so unexpected but I love it."

"Me too," she says as I pull her on top of me as her deep blue eyes meet mine. "Thank-you for such a beautiful day and thank-you for being so wonderful. I couldn't have asked for better in my life."

"Me either," I say with a smile as my hands slowly rub her back as she leans down and kisses my lips softly. We spend the rest of the night celebrating our marriage before we head to Greece for two weeks to enjoy our lives together as a married couple. There are no words to be said that can explain how much I love her and how happy she makes me. We're going to have a good life and I can't wait to see where it takes us.

***A/N: Do you think that Roman and Rachel had a beautiful wedding? What do you think of their vows? And what did you think of Dean's speech for them? What about Rachel's news? Please review and thank-you for reading. **

***ONE MORE CHAPTER REMAINS***


	63. Life Unexpected

***I just want to thank everyone that has read, favorited, followed and reviewed this story. It has been such a pleasure to write it for you. Thank-you all so much you are amazing!***

***Enjoy the final chapter of Life Unexpected. :) TIssues may be required. I teared up a little j/s**

**8 1/2 MONTHS LATER:**

It has been a little over 8 months since we moved to Georgia for my new job and I must say that we absolutely love it here. The house is amazing, private and beautiful. Rachel fell in love with it the first day. She has a lot more room to work around the house, Summer has more room to run around and Sky has more room to run around as well. The backyard is absolutely amazing and the best part is there is no Briana and she has no idea where we live or that we even moved. I prefer to keep it that way. I love my coaching job. It was definitely the best move for me not only because I love it so much and love the guys I coach but it gives me more time to be with my family and I don't travel nearly as much as I did with WWE. Our family ritual on Saturdays in the fall became going to Georgia Tech's home games and sitting near the sidelines to watch the game while I coach. There was nothing better than watching my team kick ass on the field and look over to see Summer, Sky and Rachel in their Georgia Tech gear supporting the team; our team. I enjoy taking Summer and Sky to practice with me and they help the guys prepare for their upcoming game. I love making it an entire family affair.

Rachel and I are anxiously awaiting the arrival of our new little bundle of joy. We don't know the sex because it is a very stubborn baby and will not let us see its private parts so we know if we are going to have another girl or a little boy. I am crossing my fingers for a boy but I wouldn't mind another Daddy's Girl. Rachel looks as if she could go any day now and she's been having her contractions but nothing consistent. I am excited and can't wait for the day our baby is born. Rachel has also started a shop on the internet to earn money by selling tutus and headbands with the flowers and the bows as well as crocheting little hats for newborns or little kids. She does a great job with it and surprisingly it's very profitable. She loves it because she can work from home and still be home with our girls. We are both involved in our kids' lives on a daily basis and always make time for them. Sky is in the middle of her 4th grade year; she's growing up so much now and I'm just not ready for all the changes she's going through. She's emotional, she's moody and she's just changing. I can't handle it. I want my little girl back. She loves her new school and has made a lot of new friends but she still loves her music and soccer playing and her heart is still as big as ever. In fact she is the one helping me most with my new offseason project. Summer is just trouble all around. She's getting older and at 18 months old she is starting to test the waters. She is into everything she can get her hands on and has decided to decorate her room with her own artwork in permanent marker as well as decorating herself. We managed to get it off of her but the walls not so much without painting over it all. Our lives are pretty hectic right now with a pre-teen and a child entering the terrible two's but I wouldn't trade either of them for the world. Summer and Sky are the loves of my life and they both have me wrapped around their little fingers. There is NOTHING that I wouldn't do for that and NOTHING that I haven't done for them.

As for me let's see, I started coaching after Rachel and I returned back from Greece and got settled in Georgia. I have a pretty good team and the guys are great. They're hard workers on the field and in the classroom. I make them maintain a certain GPA to be eligible to play or practice. I just feel like while playing football is important; getting the education to go further than football is more important. We had a pretty good season going undefeated but ended up losing the bowl game we were in. We're going to come back stronger and better next season. I enjoy working with them and coaching them. I just love my job in general; I believe it is just something that I was always meant to do. I do have a few off season projects I am working on. The first being opening up a boys and girls club for underprivileged kids and kids from the inner city to hang out at after school; I have tutors ready to help out with homework and have people on standby to help them with extra-curricular activities such as football, dance, soccer, basketball or to just have fun. I'm really looking forward to opening the doors in a couple days. Sky has been a big help with it. She helped decorate and helped come up with ideas for kids to do. She has already told me that she is going to help me out with it. My other off-season project is opening up a homeless shelter where there will be hot meals served each day. I don't just use my money to buy for my family but to do good. I believe that it's always best to give back and my final project is I am opening a gym for athletes such as football players, baseball players and wrestlers. I am a busy guy but I love to do stuff like this. Sky has made me a better person; she makes me want to be a better person. She showed me how to give, how to love and how to bless those in need. She's my little angel and every day she reminds me more and more of her mother. It melts my heart watching her ready to help others and put others before herself. Jenn did a great job with her; I'm just continuing on with the work she started. I will make sure Sky grows up to be the best that she can be.

"Are you excited?" I ask Sky as we stand outside of the Boys and Girls Club with the ribbon in front of it ready to be cut. I had to do a lot of work on it and do a lot of renovations and I couldn't be happier with how it all turned out.

"Very excited, Dad, the kids really need a safe and healthy place to hang out instead of hanging out on the streets after school doing bad things. You can save their lives and make them better people."

"Sky, are you 9 or are you 29? Sometimes I have to ask myself that a lot?" I ask with a smile.

"I'm 9 but I just have a very old soul. I think there is a 30 year old trapped inside of my body," she says with a smile. "I do like this idea and I can't wait for the homeless shelter to open up. I love helping people. It makes me feel good especially helping kids. Everyone deserves a chance."

"You're right," I say wrapping my arm around her shoulders with a smile. "Everyone deserves a chance and no one should be judged by their environment but by the content of their character. Sky, I cannot put into words enough how proud of you I am. You are an amazing little girl. Your mama did a wonderful job with you and shaped you into a great person. Now if I could do the same with Summer that would be great maybe you could help me with that. She is a bit on the wild side huh?"

"Beyond wild," says Sky with a smile, "but she'll be better when she gets older. You have done a good job with me the last 2 years. I think you'll do a good job with Summer too and the new baby. You're not a bad dad. You're actually a lot better than what you give yourself credit for. I am proud of you," she says melting my heart.

"I love you so much, Sky," I say with a smile as I wrap my arms around her and give her a hug.

"I love you too, Dad," she says with a smile before she gives me a kiss on the cheek. "Is it time yet?"

"Almost," I say with a smile as I look out at the crowd of children between the ages of 5 and 17 waiting to get into the building. I smile out at them and wave at them. Their excitement makes my entire day and I can't wait for them to see the inside and to see the outside in the back. They are going to love it and they are going to have fun and that's all that matters to me.

The mayor welcomes everyone to the opening of "Sky's The Limit Rec Center." Yes I did choose to name the building after Sky. She deserves it and it kind of works out. He goes on to talk about how great of a city it is we live in and then introduces me giving me the microphone to speak and tell them a little more about Sky's The Limit. "Hello," I say with a smile. "In case you don't know who I am; I am Roman Reigns retired wrestler, Georgia Tech's head football coach but most importantly the founder and owner of Sky's The Limit. Sky's The Limit isn't just any recreational center but a recreational center that is going to do the best to provide kids with the best opportunities and nothing is impossible for them to achieve. We are an after school program for children in the city, low income children and underprivileged children. We will operate from 3 in the afternoon until 9 pm at night. Each day after school your children will be provided with a healthy snack, given the opportunity to do homework with tutors to help out in areas they may be struggling before they engage in play. They will also be provided with a hot meal for dinner. There are tons of activities for them to choose from; reading, writing, drawing, coloring and board games will take place in the rec room while there will be a dance teacher on hand to teach hip hop, tap, ballet and jazz as well as a basketball court inside and outside. There are also two fields one to be used for soccer and one to be used for football. Sky's The Limit will help your child reach any goals they want to achieve and show that there is more out there for them in life no matter what it is. Each year 3 seniors will be chosen for a full scholarship to the college of their choice. We have computers and music equipment as well. We want to give your child opportunities to find their talents and to find their gifts. At the beginning of each school year we will host a back to school supplies party allowing you to choose pencils, pens, notebooks and bookbags for your returning student. Sky's The Limit is here to help and during the summer months the Rec center will be open from 9 in the morning till 9 at night. We want it to be a safe and healthy environment for all children." I am really looking forward to this and looking forward to helping children. I love being around kids and I love to be a role model and help them see there is more to life than the streets. I just want them like I do for my own children to grow up to be the best people they can be. I wish I could give out more scholarships but finances don't allow me to do so but that's at least 3 seniors we can help out for 4 years and maybe years after that if they become a doctor.

I feel really good as we cut the ribbon and open the doors for the kids to see. They venture through the halls of the center to see a homework room, rec room, an indoor and outdoor playground, indoor and outdoor basketball courts, music room, dance room and the two fields for football and soccer. I spend some time getting to know some of the kids with Sky. I play basketball with a few, toss the football with a few others while Sky hangs out with the kids in the rec room drawing with them and coloring with them as well as playing some board games before she helps some kids in the music room. It turns out to be a fantastic day and the kids are great. I look forward to spending more time with them and helping to make a difference in their lives. Sky is right it does feel good to help people and it feels good to make a difference in people's lives. Kids need to know they can achieve anything as long as they put their mind to it.

**THREE WEEKS LATER:**

"Come on, Baby," I say as I hold Rachel's hand as she's in labor ready to give birth to our next child as Sky and Summer sit in a chair in the corner watching what's going on. "You're doing good. You've got this, Come on," I say as she squeezes my hand as she pushes.

"I can't do it anymore," she says as she stops. "Just get the baby out."

"I just need a few more pushes," says the doctor. "Can you do that for me? You're almost done."

"All right," she says. "Roman, I can't do this again for a while," she says. "We need to wait at least 3 years before we do this again. I can't do this again."

"All right," I say, "but let's just worry about getting this baby out," I say as I kiss the top of her head. "You're doing good. Come on, Rach," I say.

"Come on Mommy!" says Sky as a cheerleader from the chair.

"Come on Mama!" says Summer as she jumps up from the chair with her fist in the air cheering Rachel on. I have to admit even though she is a bit wild but sweet she is adorable. She looks just like her mom with her ocean blue eyes, her tan skin, her curly dark hair, her mom's facial expressions and of course my mouth. "Baby here? " she asks.

"No, Summer," I say with a smile. "Not yet soon though."

"All right, Rachel," says the doctor. "I need one big push. The head is right there. I just need you to give me a big push. PUSH!" he says as Rachel gives a big push as she holds tightly to my hand. "Its head is out," he says. "You're almost done," he says as I look down at our baby. It is adorable and I can't wait to find out if it's a girl or a boy.

"So we're doing Breeze for a girl and Storm for a boy?" I ask.

"Yes," says Rachel before she gives another push.

Baby cries fill the room, Sky stands up and cheers as Summer copies her sister. "IT's A BOY!" says the doctor and those are the best words I have heard in a long time. I have a son. I have a son! The nurse brings him over to Rachel as I cut his cord.

"He's beautiful," she says with a smile. "Roman, he's so cute."

"He is beautiful," I say with tears in my eyes as I admire my first born son. He is so precious.

The nurse takes him to clean him up and to weigh him. She brings him back wrapped in a white blanket with stripes on it and a little blue cap. I can see his face better and he definitely looks like I did as a baby. He is all me and nothing of Rachel. He is so precious. She hands him to me and says, "9lbs 6oz and 21 inches long"

"Damn," I say with a smile. "He is a big baby. He is making up for what Summer didn't weigh."

"I don't know how I did it," says Rachel. "That was…." she says catching her breath. "That was hard."

"I don't doubt it," I say, "but look how precious he is, Rachel," I say with a smile as I show him to her.

"He looks like you," she says with a soft smile. "He's so cute."

"Adorable," I say proudly as I hold my son in my arms before I give him a kiss on his forehead as he whimpers. "Welcome to the world Storm Thomas Reigns. I've been waiting for you for a long time. We're going to have so much fun and you're already built like a linebacker," I say with a smile. "Summer and Sky come see your little brother." Sky and Summer make their way over to see Storm. "Meet your brother Storm," I say with a smile.

"Hi, Storm," says Sky with a smile as she touches his chubby hand.

"Hi, Storm," says Summer as she touches the top of his head.

"Be gentle, Summer," I say with a smile.

"Otay, Daddy," she says as she gives her brother a kiss. "Me kiss."

"I know," I say with a smile. "So Sky what do you think?" I ask as I hand him to Rachel to nurse.

"I love him," she says with a smile. "He is going to be an awesome little brother. I'm glad I got a brother and I love his name."

"Me too," I say with a smile. "Summer?" I ask as I pick her up. "What do you think of your brother?"

"Toot," she says meaning cute. "Me wuv him," she says with a smile as I kiss the top of her forehead as we gather around Rachel and Storm.

"I love you, Summer," I say with a smile.

"Me wuv Daddy," she says with a smile before she kisses my cheek.

"I love you, Rachel," I say as I lean down and kiss her lips. "And I love you, Storm," I say with a smile.

"I love you too, Roman," says Rachel with a proud smile, "and I'm sure Storm loves you too."

"And Sky," I say as I look at her admiring her baby brother; she has been hoping for a brother the whole time so I know she's in her Heaven. "I love you."

"I love you too, Dad," she says as she smiles at me. My heart hurts as I see how grown up she's becoming. I can't believe that the little girl that showed up at my hotel room door 2 years ago is now 9 years old. She came to me as a Frozen fanatic, that carried around the prettiest American Girl doll ever and now she's an I-phone addicted and tablet loving pre-teen. I don't know how I am going to handle the future with her because I just want her to stay my little girl forever but I know one day some boy is going to come and take her away from me but I will have to put him through the test to make sure he is perfect for my baby girl because she deserves perfect. She deserves the best. I am not ready for the whole teenage years with her but hopefully she is a good kid; I'll make sure she's a good kid.

I don't know where the last 2 years of my life have gone but I know they have changed drastically but not for the bad but for the good. I was a guy that would sleep with whatever I found in the bar. I was the guy that had no boundaries, no responsibilities, I had my own life and no one meant anything to me. I wasn't going to fall in love and I wasn't going to have kids then that one cold day in January two years ago changed my life as Sky showed up at the door. It wasn't easy at first and I had to make so many changes. My life wasn't about me anymore. I had a beautiful daughter to care for and to take care of. I could have given up even though there were many times I came close I didn't. I couldn't give up on Sky. Everyone always said that she needed me as much as I needed her. I needed that little girl so bad to make me a better person, to make me the person I am supposed to be. I fell in love with Rachel even though I promised myself I would never fall in love. It was going to be Sky and I alone together till she went to college and went to live her own life. Once again the unexpected happen and Rachel became my wife, the mother of two of my three beautiful children. You never know what life is going to give you. You never know what kind of cards life is going to deal you. You're going to get your Aces and your Kings but you're going to get your 2's and 3's but that doesn't matter what matters is how you choose to play them. You can turn the bad into good. You can make the worst into the best. I was scared the day I found out I was a father; I thought I couldn't do it but I chose to play the cards life dealt me and I'm glad I did because it was the best move I could have made. I am who I was always supposed to be. Wrestling wasn't for me, being a man whore wasn't for me. Being a father, a football coach, being a husband and helping people is who I was supposed to be. In life some things fall apart for better things to fall into place. As I stand here and look at my life in front of me I see nothing but good. I don't see perfect but I see good. Rachel, Summer, Sky and Storm are the best things to ever happen to me; unexpected yes but still the best. In the end I learned to always expect the unexpected; and learned not to fear the unexpected because sometimes it is the unexpected things in life that we love the most.

***TO BE CONTINUED* **

***A/N: So what did you think of the final chapter? What about SKy's the Limit and STorm being born? Do you agree with Roman you can't control the cards your dealt but you can control how you play them? What about not fearing the unexpected because sometimes it is the unexpected things in life we love the most? What do you think life has in store for this beautiful family?**

***A/N2: I am doing a sequel however I might also do another Roman story and alternate between the two but we'll see. The sequel will be called LIfe Unexpected 2.. I couldn't come up with a better title sorry. It should be up Wednesday or Friday. If I do my other Roman story which I really want to do it will be called Where I Belong and that will be either WEdnesday or Friday. :) **


End file.
